


The One in which Supercorp are in Quarantine

by trixicbean



Series: The Luvers Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Minor Nia Nal, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, kara and lena are gay messes who can't take a hint to save their lives, quarantine is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 216,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: Kara and Lena are trapped together with no escape and they're both hopelessly in love with each other and won't admit so Alex, Maggie and Sam get tortured by constant calls from the oblivious, useless lesbians asking what they should do.orThe one where a global pandemic of COVID-19 (Coronavirus) forces Kara and Lena into quarantine together and they go crazy.I will be updating daily (approximately, one chapter covers one day in quarantine).
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Luvers Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800505
Comments: 1124
Kudos: 2256





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Amelia, the author of this mess.  
> I thought I would just say that COVID-19 is not a joke and I don't think it is something funny, it is one of the most serious problems of this century however we must make light of bad situations so I hope this can entertain you for just a short time of your day and make you laugh then I hope it helps. 
> 
> Also, I am writing this to try and ignore and bury a season 5 induced depression caused by CW queerbaiters however on with the show.
> 
> p.s. in the first scene Maggie and Winn embody the SuperCorp fandom and Alex embodies the CW (kind of).

“What do you mean it was an accident, Kara?” Alex yelled at her as she paced the floor of the DEO. “Your apartment is destroyed,”.

“I didn’t mean for the heat vision to get so out of control,” Kara muttered meekly.

“You’re not meant to use your heat vision in the kitchen in the first place, Kara,” Alex sighed exasperatedly, finally taking a seat that Winn had offered to her 20 minutes ago. 

“What happened?”. Maggie came running into the DEO to see her fiance's head in her hands.

“Kara used her heat vision to cook. Cooking went bomb. Her apartment’s destroyed,” Winn briefed the detective without looking up from his computer. 

“It was an accident,” Kara blushed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Schott, stop playing computer games!” J’onn walked in causing the computer genius to almost smash the keyboard in his fumbling attempt to act innocent, “You almost burnt your apartment down,” J’onn turned his anger onto the reporter.

“By mistake,” Kara tried to defend herself but her attempts were futile. Fortunately, she was saved by her phone. It was her reminder she had a meeting at L-Corp. The Kryptonian rushed out without much of a goodbye, not wanting to disappoint Lena who was running today’s meeting. 

“Okay, I have a plan,” Maggie turned to the rest of the group as soon as Kara had left, Alex groaned.

“Please don’t say this is about your theory of Kara and Lena liking each other,” she sighed.

“She filled her office with flowers and bought her a company,” Maggie refuted.

“Kara would’ve told me,” Alex sighed.

“She built her a statue,” Winn mused, agreeing with the detective, “And Kara turns into the biggest nervous mess around her,”.

“Lena doesn’t know Kara’s Supergirl,” Alex argued.

“Sure, the biggest genius in National City. The world’s youngest CEO of the richest company in the world. The women who single-handedly invented almost every big piece of tech in the last few years and who probably has an IQ higher than everyone in this room combined and has spent significant amounts of time with both Kara and Supergirl doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl. Do I have to remind you how bad Kara is at lying?” Maggie recited, it was obviously a discussion she and Alex had had before. Alex sighed, and Maggie took that as a win.

“Good. Just tell Kara you all don’t have room on your couches. Lena will insist that Kara stays with her anyway. Plus doesn’t Kara already keep some clothes there,”.

“For convenience,” Alex argued but it had already been decided.

-

Kara went running into CatCo with five minutes to spare, but she didn’t realise and ran straight into Lena’s office without checking the time. “Hi Kara,” the CEO smiled. Kara looked up to see there was no one else in the room.

“Hi,” she smiled trying to regain her composure.

“Were you in a rush to see me?” Lena smiled, standing up from the desk so she could round it and lean against the front of it. 

“I...I thought I was late,” Kara laughed a little, fiddling with her glasses nervously. Kara’s attempts to regain her composure were slightly hindered by the fact Lena was wearing an outfit that very accentuated her best assets. Kara tried not to stare, attempting to move her gaze upwards only to have her eye catch those beautiful crimson lips. She yanked her eye line away again and tried to look Lena in the eyes and stayed focused at the same time. A challenge in itself due to the sheer beauty those emerald orbs possessed. Kara pushed her thoughts away. She was her best friend. It was wrong.

“Do you smell of smoke?” Lena asked, pulling Kara from her gay panic. Shit. She hadn’t thought of a cover story.

“Cooking accident. My apartment caught on fire,” Kara explained, deciding to go for the almost truth. Lena's gaze turned to concern.

“Kara. What are you even doing at work, silly? Go home and sort it,” she pulled Kara into a hug. The action was something she wouldn’t have even thought of doing a few months ago but the CEO had become used to the reporter’s open affection and had begun to reciprocate it herself. 

“I think this is the best place for me to be, it’s pretty much inhabitable and I haven’t decided where to put my stuff yet,”.

“Stay with me,” Lena barely thought before offering the reporter the help.

“Lena,” Kara went to object but Lena cut her off with a wave of her hand.  
“You already have a key and you keep some clothes there anyway and it’s not like you want to stay with your newly engaged sister,” Lena reasoned. 

“But,” Lena dismissed Kara’s objections again.

“Take the day off, go move some stuff into my apartment and organise repairs and then we can meet for lunch later,”. It was obvious Kara wasn’t going to get much of a say in this decision.

“Fine,” she sighed.

“Good,” the CEO smiled. Honestly, Kara would do anything if it meant seeing that smile. Kara internally scolded herself again. It was her best friend.


	2. Of Sweets and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks find out they need to go into quarantine and go on a shopping trip (Kara was meant to do it earlier in the week but everybody knows you can't let Kara Zor-El go to the store unsupervised).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's doing okay. I should be updating this every day, I've told my mum I'm doing creative writing practice in lieu of having any actual work to do because my exams have been cancelled.

“Kara! You have to come and see this!” Lena yelled into the bedroom she and Kara had been sharing for the last week ever since Kara moved in temporarily. Kara had insisted upon taking the couch but Lena didn’t let up and had been sleeping better than ever before snuggled up next to her best friend however the arrangements had earned her the nickname ‘Koala’ as Kara said she was very clingy but that could be very easily debated after her adventures in trying to wake Kara up in the mornings. Kara was a morning person however she was not a waking up person, it was incredibly cute but slightly annoying. 

“Kara!” she yelled again, pausing the TV and rewinding it so Kara could see the news she had just heard. 

“What!” a rush of wind and Kara had flopped down onto the sofa next to her. Kara had slipped up and revealed the super-suit on their first night together and it made it significantly easier for both of them. Lena no longer had to pretend she didn’t know and Kara no longer had to hide her powers from the brunette. However, post-revelation and the subsequent true story of what happened to Kara’s apartment left Lena sticking a set of rules upon their fridge.  
No heat vision  
And after a particularly long day of work which left Lena almost collapsing from exhaustion a second rule was added.  
Everyone must eat at least 2 meals a day (an energy smoothie/coffee/alcohol are not meals)  
It was very much aimed at Lena but it left a very annoyed Jess after Kara called the assistant multiple times a day to ensure Lena had eaten, it had been amped up recently with Kara also checking the CEO had washed her hands.

“We have to all go into mandatory quarantine,” Lena sighed, collapsing back onto the sofa. She’d already sent her employees home for the week two days ago after setting them up on an online meetings server and setting a schedule but it was going to be so awkward to work without the lab access. She also made sure the security and all people who couldn’t work from home still got paid for the time but the company was going to lose a lot of money. 

Kara smiled smugly, “I told you we needed to stock up,”.

“You didn’t buy essentials,” Lena sighed, thinking of her fridge currently stuffed with every sweet food under the sun. 

“I bought toilet paper and hand sanitizer,” Kara defended herself as the National City Mayor outlined the rules in the background.

“I’ll think about that when I’ve doubled my own body weight,” Lena laughed, “Not all of us have Kryptonian metabolism.,” she teased and patted Kara’s abs, causing Kara to fill the penthouse with her melodically beautiful laugh.

“Well then, m’lady I propose we go on a shopping trip,” Kara stood up and offered Lena her hand. This overly cute Kryptonian was going to be the death of her Lena thought to herself. 

“You do you?” Lena smiled, taking Kara’s hand.

“I do,” Kara smiled, pulling her towards the door. Lena grabbed her bag, coat and car keys as Kara rushed them out the door already listing off all the food that she felt was essential for them to buy. Lena drove them to the store while Kara controlled the music, playing *NSYNC at the highest possible volume and singing along even louder. Lena barely listened to what Kra was saying, she just stared, if only Kara knew how in love with her Lena was.

They pulled into the parking lot and Lena had to physically restrain Kara from running straight out the car, grabbing one of her biceps unintentionally in an effort to stop her moving too fast. “Hand sanitiser,” she reminded her, holding out the bottle and Kara sighed and held out her hands so Lena could squeeze it on to them.

“You know, I can’t get it,” Kara complained.

“But I can, and you can spread it,” Lena explained, putting a hand sanitiser on herself.

“Are you saying I’m like a mere surface?” Kara acted offended.

“Yes, I am Miss Danvers. You’re lucky I’m not using disinfectant spray on you,” Lena laughed. Kara gasped dramatically.

“I am more than a mere surface, Miss Luthor,” Kara smiled.

“Yes, you are my mere surface,” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek lightly before she got out of the car, she walked around to meet Kara on the other side, looping her arm through Kara’s, “Remember to keep two metres away from people,” she smiled as she went to get a trolley. Kara unlinked her arm from Lena’s so she could push the trolley.

“Allow me m’lady,” she grabbed the trolley before Lena had a chance too.

“Dork,” the CEO muttered under her breath, half-heartedly rolling her eyes before leading them into the store. It was surprisingly void of people considering the announcement that had just been released, Lena shrugged it off and led a very reluctant Kara to the fruit and veg aisle. Each time Lena placed a new piece of fruit or veg in the trolley Kara would wince dramatically as if Lena had shot a kryptonite bullet through her chest. 

“Stop it,” Lena eventually cracked on the twentieth wince. Kara shook her head and pouted.

“But it’s so green,” Kara whined.  
“It’s healthy,” a voice piped up from behind them and the two spun around to see Alex and Maggie.

“Hi,” Kara shouted, and went to hug her sister but Lena stopped her by placing a hand on her arm, causing Kara to pout again.

“Hi,” Alex smiled at her sister, understanding Lena’s action immediately.

“I guess you guys had the same idea then,” Lena smiled. It was a little awkward, the group was usually so close but they couldn’t be due to the virus and the discomfort in everybody was evident.

“Yeah,” Maggie laughed with a hint of nervousness, “I got a head start on the announcement. Alex and I are both going to be working. The police are subbing in Government agents to help in hospitals and on the streets. They asked Alex to pick up shifts with me because they need us in pairs but are unable to have us in most pairs so there are very few officers on the streets,” Maggie rambled a bit.

“Well, I went shopping earlier this week but Lena said that I didn’t buy the essentials,” Kara complained.

“Doughnuts and cookies aren’t essentials, Kar,” Alex laughed, knowing her sister well enough she didn’t need to ask. 

“They are,” Kara pouted.

“They aren’t,” Lena laughed, picking up a pack of grapes that she spotted out the corner of her eye, eliciting another wince from Kara.

“Seriously,” Lena muttered, “She’s been doing that every time I put anything in the trolley,”.

“It’s all green,” Kara refuted as if it were a valid reason while Maggie and Alex laughed at her. The shop was quickly filling up with people and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Maggie indicated the new crowds.

“We should get going,” she smiled.

“I’ll text you later, Kar and we can facetime mom on a group call,” Alex smiled at her sister. 

“Okay. Bye Al. Bye Maggie,” Kara seemed a little disappointed.

“Bye,” Lena smiled weakly, she knew this was going to be hard for the sisters.

“Bye Little Danvers. Little Luthor,” Maggie had an unusually wide smile on her face. Kara heard her whisper to Alex as the couple walked off, “You know they act like more of a couple than us,”. Alex shushed her quickly, citing the fact Kara could still hear them.

“I can’t be around Alex and Maggie who go out every day and interact with people and still be Supergirl,” Kara muttered under her breath. Lena wasn’t sure who she was telling but the blonde seemed down so she linked her arm through Kara’s and smiled.

“I think we might need some other ingredients,” she led Kara toward a different aisle, an idea forming in her mind. She picked out ingredients that Kara would never know are for potstickers and others she wouldn’t know are for pizza. She picked enough out to make potstickers and pizza every night for 3 weeks for a Kara-sized stomach, she had a feeling it would come in useful. Kara was impatient the whole time she picked out the food and eventually ran ahead to the snack aisle, leaving Lena to find her final ingredient: rice vinegar. She’d researched the recipe a while ago but never got around to making any. When Lena found Kara with the trolley, she could have sworn those blue eyes had glazed over as she stared at the snack selection. Lena peered in the trolley.

“Kara! We don’t need 14 packets of pop tarts!” she said lifting half of them out and returning them to the shelf while Kara pulled her best pout. She flicked her bottom lip, “Don’t try that on me, Miss Danvers,” she laughed. Kara sighed. 

“Killjoy,”.

“You’ll thank me,” Lena laughed at the pouting blonde as she picked another 5 packs of biscuits, 2 of which Lena immediately put back. Kara then picked 5 packs of 12 mini muffins. 

"KARA! That's sixty mini muffins!" Lena tried not to yell too loudly as she picked up 3 of the packs and put them back.

"But that's only 24," Kara pouted again. That pout is going to be the death of me Lena thought to herself.

"24 also translates to plenty of muffins, darling," Lena practically purred, throwing Kara off completely so she began to fiddle with her glasses, "Come on, let's go pay," she snapped Kara out of her trance and pushed the trolley to the tills. Lena thanked god for Kara's super strength as they carried the bags to the car. Well, Lena carried one bag while the Super carried the rest. Lena popped open the boot of the car and Kara busied herself putting them in and that’s when Lena saw the paparazzi. 

“Kar,” she hissed, pretending to help with the bags in the boot, “Paparazzi at the entrance. You’re going to need to cover your face,”.

“Why?” she asked innocently.

“I don’t know. Secret identity,” Lena raised her eyebrows.

“Okay I think there’s one of my caps in this car somewhere from when we went to the beach,” Kara smiled at the memory.

“You forced me to go to the beach,” Lena refuted.

“Tomato, Tomarto,” Kara smiled, finding the cap on the backseat and putting it on so it covered her face, “How do I look?” she said with a flourish. Lena laughed at her dorkiness and straightened the cap, pulling it down a little so it covered her eyes. She had to stand on her tiptoes and ended up standing unusually close to Kara, the breath from Kara’s lips ghosting over her own, looking unintentionally deep into those sparkling ocean orbs. Just a millimetre and she could capture those lips on her own but she couldn’t, she took a step back.

“Perfect as always,” she breathed so focused on her attempts to regain her composure that she didn’t notice Kara’s inner turmoil.

“Let’s go home,” Kara smiled, trying to ease the tension. Home. The word sent a dagger through the Luthor’s heart. 

“Let’s,”. An extended period of time, just her and Kara. Lena had no idea how she was going to do it. 

Her inner thoughts meant she almost forgot the paparazzi but remembered just in time to speed her and Kara out of there as soon as possible. They arrived home not too long afterwards and Kara insisted on taking all the bags up to Lena’s penthouse. By the stairs. Lena rolled her eyes and took the lift, which she couldn’t help but notice the Kryptonian had a particular aversion too. While Lena unpacked the shopping, Kara called Alex and Eliza. She could hear Kara’s worry for her adoptive mother from the kitchen. In the last two minutes, Kara had told Eliza not to leave the house for the ninth time completely forgetting the fact Eliza herself was a scientist and a doctor. Lena waited for the call to end before attempting to comfort Kara, a talent she’d never really possessed but something she’d always try.

“Kar?” she asked gently when she saw that the girl was visibly shaking, “Hey, come here,” she sat on the sofa next to her and opened her arms, Kara buried her face in her neck. She stroked the blonde locks slowly, “What’s going on?”.

“We had a plague on Krypton. It only killed children. I grew up with horror stories, my mother would pray to Rao every night that I would be safe from it. It killed my cousin, Kal’s older sister when I was two,” Kara's voice was muffled and Lena could feel the wetness from Kara’s tears growing on her sweater but she didn’t care. She just wanted Kara to feel safe. “I never told Kal about it. I guess it was too painful,” Lena could hear the guilt in the Kryptonian’s voice.

“You don’t owe him that knowledge, it was your loss, darling,” Lena tried to comfort her. She felt Kara nod slightly. The term of affection had become normal for Lena to call Kara but she was beginning to question if she used it too often. She pushed her feelings down. She could handle that later. 

“Do you want to watch an old Friends episode?” Lena chose to distract Kara, she couldn’t lie to her, not now. Kara nodded, lifting her head and Lena leant over and put on one of Kara’s favourite episodes, 5x17: the one where everybody finds out. Lena and Kara shifted positions to assume what Kara refers to as ‘the only correct cuddling position’ where she hugs Lena and snuggles into Kara’s side, Kara’s head resting on her shoulder. About halfway through Lena felt heavy eyelids pulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told I need to be more cheerful so...  
> That's it for today, leave a kudo and comment down below if you enjoyed it or even subscribe for regular updates. Now for some good old shameless self-promo: if you want you can dm me every time, my insta is jcdelove. I'd love to hear your prompts on what you think these two crazies will get up to so drop them in my dms or in the comments below till tomorrow. Amelia, Out.  
> Okay, I think that was pretty upbeat :).


	3. Of Pancakes and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara and Lena act like a couple even though they aren't a couple but they won't admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and I redownloaded sims and I am not just making two girls kiss; I am making two girls kiss but one is named after me and the other after my girlfriend. In conclusion, I am jealous of my sims characters. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.

Lena woke to find herself in her bed, she was still wearing the slightly uncomfortable hoodie and mini shorts she must’ve fallen asleep in last night. She tried to move but found herself being restrained by Kara’s strong arms. She didn’t mind though and fell back into sleep. It was a Saturday and it’s not like they had anything better to do. 

Next time Lena woke it was too a very excitable Kara. “Lee! Lee! Lee! Wake up! Lee!”. Lena reluctantly opened her eyes to see a Kara who had obviously already showered and dressed leaning over her. 

“What?” she sighed, the sleep was thick in her voice.

“First official day of isolation!” Kara spoke like it was the best thing to happen to her in her life.

“I am aware,” Lena rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up a little more, “Why does this require to be awake?” she asked, “We are going to have plenty of free time, darling,”. Kara looked at Lena as though she had asked the obvious question on the planet and then her stomach growled.

“You want me to cook you breakfast, don’t you?” Lena laughed at Kara who was acting like an excitable puppy. 

“Can you pleaaaase make pancakes because yours are so much better than mine and you’re amazing and awesome and beautiful and talented and a genius,” Lena laid back a little bit, making a show of enjoying the compliments being thrown at her, “and kind and generous,” Kara hadn’t noticed the fact Lena was teasing her yet, “and did I mention beautiful and talented and majestic and marvellous and… and… and…” Kara was running out of adjectives.

“No go on, I was quite enjoying that,” Lena laughed at Kara who was slowly turning the colour of a tomato, “Of course I’ll make pancakes for you, darling,” she smiled, sitting up in bed. KAra tugged her out of bed and Lena noticed something, “Is that my hoodie?” she laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Kara blushed and before Lena knew it she was standing in the kitchen. 

“You have to stop doing that,” she laughed nervously at the blonde who was still holding Lena slightly, her arms loose around her waist, Lena looking up at Kara. It was like yesterday, the reporter’s breath ghosting over her lips; Lena looked nervously from those beautiful sparkling sapphire orbs down to her soft lips before quickly moving her gaze back up and stepping out of Kara’s grasp. She busied herself, trying to regain her composure. Kara was in an equally bad state but Lena couldn’t see that. She spent a particularly long time looking for a frying pan than she found in the first second of opening the cupboard but Kara didn’t need to know that. Once she felt she had regained the ability to talk the CEO gave out orders, telling Kara to get the eggs, milk and butter. 

Breakfast was eaten while watching the news. It was hard not to be scared by the stories pouring out across the planet. National City, Metropolis and Star City were leading in self-islotin efforts putting the city’s on lockdown while the other half of the country refused to acknowledge there was a crisis, largely down to the idiocy of a certain President. Lena Luthor was one of the rare CEOs in her industry who was an avid democrat supporter, most of the deals she had to negogiate and all the people on her board seemed to be xenophobic, sexist Trump supoorters. Kara was yelling at the TV between mouthfuls while Lena fumed silently.

“Fucking hell,” Kara sighed next to her and Lena whipped her head around to face the blonde.

“Did you just swear?” She tried not to laugh but it was hard. Those words were ones she thought she’d never hear from the Kryptonian. Kara blushed at her words.

“He’s just… He’s… He’s such a… a…. Kuvaium,” Kara used a Kryptonian word in lieu of a decent English one, “On Krypton he would be thrown in jail for his beliefs, they go completely against Girod,”.

“Girod?” Lena interest peaked.

“Our core value system, there were 11. They’re not even of like a high standard, just basic morals. Unity, Truth and Justice, Peace and Restraint, Synergy and Hope, Imagination and Industriousness and Purity and Altruism,” Kara explained. 

Lena was completely mesmerised by the Kryptonian, she always lit up when she spoke of her home planet and it was on fo Lena’s favourite things to watch so since Kara found out Lena knew she was Supergirl she’s been mesmerised so many time as her whole body lit up as she passionately recalled a thousand memories. Those deathly blue eyes, deathly because Lena was convinced they may be the cause of a spontaneous death one of these days, would sparkle brighter than a thousand suns glowing a spectacular sapphire. Lena took a deep breath to compose herself.

“We definitely need that here,” she smiled at the blonde before taking the plate out of her hand and using the washing up as an excuse to cover up how much she was hopelessly crushing on the cute alien. It had been under an hour, how was Lena going to handle multiple weeks.

Unbeknownst to the CEO, Kara had a similar inner struggle. It took all of her willpower not to check Lena out as she walked away in those damned mini shorts. Kara’s working theory is that Rao sent Lena’s extensive collection of mini shorts to torture her but it’s still a woeking theory. She needed to talk to Alex. She excused herself to go for a shower and got into the bathroom picking up her phone. Her sister picked up on the first ring.

“Kara? What’s going on?” the eldest Danvers asked.

“How am I going to do this? It is literal torture,” Kara sighed leaning against the cold tiles. 

“It’s 9am on day one. Seriously, Kar?” Alex sounded exasperated at her sister.

“I have a hopeless crush on Lena,” Kara hissed, “And we are living in close proximity and I’ve already almost kissed her twice and I swear if she wears another pair of mini shorts I will spontaneously combust, Al,”. Her sister was laughing on the other end of the phone, “It’s not funny, Alex!” Kara tried to communicate her scowl through the phone.

“Maggie!” she heard her sister yell, “Kara admitted she has a crush on Lena!”. The detective’s cheer could be heard through the phone.

“You owe me a vegan ice cream and pizza night, Danvers!”. Kara gasped at the exchange.

“You were taking bets on me and Lena!” she whisper-shouted through the phone, conscious Lena may hear. She heard Maggie tell Alex to put the phone on speaker.

“You’re not too good at keeping a secret, Little Danvers,” she joked, laughing. Kara sighed, angrily. 

“Look she obviously likes you too,” Maggie told her, “She filled your office with flowers and you go on way to many lunch dates for that to be platonic,”. Kara sighed. 

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship,”.

“Yeah. Yeah. I have heard it all before, Little Danvers, that line is the literal definition of a lesbian stereotype,”. 

“It isn’t,” Alex sounded confused.

“You said it to me about Maggie,” Kara refuted, causing the detective to burst out laughing.

“Just talk to her,” AXle suggested.

“Or kiss her,” Maggie offered her alternative advice.

“Or crush my feelings down and don’t do anything,” Kara suggested hopefully. 

“No!” the couple said in cync, “That’s a recipe for disaster and unhappiness,” Alex finished.

“Plus, she obviously likes you,” Maggie added.

“You two are no help,” Kara sighed.

“Only because we didn’t say what you wanted to hear. Go for it, Kar,” she could hear Alex smiling through the phone. 

“Bye,” Kara sighed and hung up the phone, she needed a cold shower. 

She stepped out the shower having changed to find Lena looking very cute, curled up on one end of the sofa with her thick-rimmed glasses and oversized hoodie which covered her hands so only the fingertips show as she read her book, except it wasn’t Lena’s book, it was Kara’s own copy of The Notebook. Lena noticed her and smiled, she read the next line in her book aloud. 

“You wanna dance with me,” she raised an eyebrow. Kara smiled dorkily.

“Sure. Now?” she continued, walking up to a giggling Lena and offering her her hand. Lena put the book down.

“Mmm Hmmm,” she responded, she would be lying if she said The Notebook wasn’t her guilty pleasure. She took Kara’s hand and stood up, pulling the blonde closer to her.

“You’re not supposed to dance in the street,” Kara kept up the narrative. Lena internally cursed the fact the roles weren’t reversed, dancing in the street wasn’t definitely a Kara thing but she reluctantly took the lead, she placed a cautious hand on the blonde’s hip and pulled her closer.

“You are supposed to dance in the street,” she tried not to laugh as she said the next line in the book.

“Yeah, but we don’t have any music,”. Lena was surprised at how well Kara knew the book but she pulled the blonde closer anyway and spoke the next line, regretting how far she’d let it go, knowing she’d need to sing.

“Well, we’ll make some,” she smiled before choosing to sing a song she knew was one of Kara’s favourites: *NSYNC - That’s When I Stop Loving You, “When winter comes in summer...,” she sang softly. 

Kara struggled to keep a straight face, her body was almost pressed up against the CEO’s, her arms looped around her waist as Lena’s arms mirrored the same action. “You’re a terrible singer,” Kara laughed, it was the line but it was also entirely true.  
“I know,” Lena replied, it was the line again but she couldn’t help lingering on how true it was.

“And I like this song,” Kara was still giggling sweetly as she spoke the line, her musical laughter filling the room. Lena cracked and began to join her in her laughter and soon they were both laughing so hard that Lena had unintentionally fallen into Kara’s chest out of breath from all the laughing and in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment. Neither of them cared and they both drew apart to try and stop laughing. Lena sat back down on the sofa behind her and Kara joined her. Eventually they were both somewhat less giggily and Lena used the respite to go take a shower nwo the bathroom was free. Kara picked up the book and marked Lena page with a random piece of paper which she scribbled her name across before going to the beginning and starting to read it again herself, trying not to think about the fact that through the wall in front of her Lena was very naked and very wet. She failed and chose to distract herself by writing an article proposal on alien rights and xenophobia to Snapper. 

Lena ended up working too after her shower, answering some emails and dealing with a crisis in the Hamburg offices where it turned out an employee had just been diagnosed with COVID-19. Kara watched as she paced on the phone, the heels that she slipped into when she began the series of calls clicking across the hardwood floors as she walked up and down the apartment. It was a weird sight to see: Lena wearing her MIT sweatshirt and a pair of sport leggings with her hair in a messy bun but she had still slipped into the heels and spoken in her badass CEO voice as she gave out order after order to her employees to try and calm the panic and chaos that had occured as a result of the discovery. She tried not to laugh and eventually took herself off to the balcony to watch the cars beneath her. She hadn’t heard any police sirens at all today and the silence was unusual. No planes, no people, no pollution. It felt surreal, like a scene out of a dystopian novel like the Hunger Games or Divergent. 

After a while Lena joined her on the balcony, taking a seat next to her having taken the high heels off. Kara eyed her mischievously.

“You put high heels on,” she tried not to laugh as she commented on the situation. Lena blushed.

“They make me feel powerful and badass,” she was slowly turning the colour of a tomato. 

“You are powerful and badass,” Kara smiled.

“Okay, Supergirl. We all have two sides and a costume to go with it,” she teased.

“It’s not a costume,” Kara pouted. 

“What is it then?” Lena challenged her, trying desperately to ignore the puppy dog eyes.

“A suit,” she plumped out her chest a little and crossed her arms like a child.  
“Okay then, I have a suit to go with it,” Lena challenged her again but Kara just pouted, dropping the subject. 

They stayed out there in a comfortable silence until an ominous dark cloud began to loom overhead and the two of them ran inside. Lena’s phone buzzed with a text.

Alex: A storm’s forecast.

Lena was confused.

Lena: ???  
Alex: Kara can’t handle storms. It's a form of PTSD coupled with sensory overload. Normally I would go over but I can’t.  
Alex: Just hold her and let her hear your heartbeat.

Lena nodded at her phone. Alex texted her knowing she didn’t want to scare Kara unnecessarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to extensive research into two things for this chapter.   
> 1\. *NSYNC hit songs (and not so hit songs)  
> 2\. The Notebook  
> And now my google recommendations are screwed up but I don't mind :).  
> Anyways, thank you for reading today's chapter. If you enjoyed, leave a kudo and maybe a comment down below and if you want you can subscribe.  
> I don't why I'm continuing with the youtube thing. If you can't tell I'm really bored.  
> Amelia :)


	4. Of Storms and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comforts Kara during a storm and then they both deal with the fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may only apply if you are from the UK like me but if you are from the UK this is an important message:  
> We are heading into the peak phase like Italy, for the next 2-4 weeks the death toll and infection rate will be at it's highest. The government hasn't announced new restrictions but do not go outside unless necessary, not even for exercise, the NHS predicts at least 20,000 deaths. The less interaction, the fewer deaths it's simple. Shop as little as possible and when you do wear gloves and stay 2m away. This is essential.  
> I hope everyone is doing okay and if ever need to talk you can DM me on my Instagram (user is @jcdelove).  
> Amelia :)  
> Enjoy the chapter.

Thunder cracked across the sky and Kara instantly whimpered from her end of the sofa. It had been an hour since Alex had sent a warning text to the CEO and it was the first sign of the storm since the clouds had settled over the city. Upon Kara’s whimper, Lena instantly slid across the sofa so she was sitting next to her. The thunder came again and Kara pulled her legs to her chest burying her face in her knees, tears streaming down her face already.

“Kar?” Lena asked gently, “Are you okay?”. She wasn’t sure what else to ask, what do you say to a person in a state of sensory overload which triggers PTSD from the day their planet exploded killing everyone they know and love. 

“It’s so loud,” Kara whimpered into her knees.

“Can I touch you?” Luthor wanted to ensure the blonde was as comfortable as possible. Kara nodded slowly.

“Come here,” the brunette whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde. The reporter changed her position so her face was buried in Lena’s abdomen. Lena stroked the blonde locks slowly while Kara squeezed her tightly around the waist. The Super’s phone rang and Lena picked it up instantly, not wanting the noise to overwhelm Kara anymore.

“Hello? Kara Danvers’ phone,” she answered it in her typically courteous phone voice.

“Lena!” It was Alex, “Can you put Kara on?”.

“It’s your sister, darling,” Lena whispered, passing the blonde her phone. 

“Kara!” Alex breathed out, “It’s okay. I’m here. I can stay on the phone as long as you want.”. Kara attempted to formulate a response through her tears and eventually choked out a small ‘don’t worry,’.

“I have Lena,” she whispered into the phone. 

“Are you sure?” Alex checked with her little sister, “You can call me anytime, I’ll pick up,”.

“Okay,” Kara replied quietly, “I love you,”.

“I love you too Kara,” Alex hung up the phone and Kara placed it on the table. She snuggled further into Lena as the lightning struck again.

“Darling. Let’s move this to the bedroom. It’ll be more comfortable,” she helped Kara stand up and moved them slowly to her bed. The shaking girl was a far cry from the strong superhero Lena saw most days and it tugged on her heart like never before; she wanted so much to just take away all Kara’s pain, no one deserved pain like that at such a young age. 

They lay in bed in complete silence for hours, Kara grip on Lena increasing more and more each time there was a lightning strike. In early hours of the morning, the storm slowed and Kara eventually fell asleep, Lena lay awake too concerned for the still shaking Kryptonian to let her wake up alone. Kara must have cried for hours of end and when she ran out of tears hiccuping sobs still raked her body. Lena wasn’t void of pain either, Kara’s grip had been quite tight and she bruises easily anyway. If Kara knew she would feel so guilty so in the morning Lena knew her first job would be to cover up those bruises.

Lena drifted off for a couple of hours in the early morning and woke to find Kara still in her arms and still sleeping, tired from the stress from the night before. The sun was shining and Lena carefully slipped out from Kara’s grasp to open the curtains. The Super hadn’t eaten the night before and if there was one thing that Lena knew it was that keeping a Kryptonian energised was not an easy job. She then moved to the kitchen leaving a note next to Kara’s glasses about where she was and began to make her some food. A lot of toast with a lot of scrambled eggs, something Lena personally fancied.

She heard Kara stir and wake and instantly rushed back to the room, taking the eggs off the stove. She sat on the bed next to her, “Hey, are you okay?”. Kara smiled at the brunette.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry about last night,” Kara apologised, much to Lena’s exasperation. She sighed.

“Kara, you don’t need to apologise,” the blonde went to object but Lena cut her off with a wave of her hand, “It’s okay not be okay sometimes. It’s okay to need help. You don’t have to be Supergirl all the time. Not with me,” she told her. Her hand had made its way to Kara’s hair, tucking a loose strand gently behind her ear and the other rested gently on the Kryptonians knee. 

Kara smiled at her weakly, “I guess,”.

Lena laughed gently, “I guess,” she teased, “I’m pretty sure you’ve said something along those exact lines to me before on multiple occasions. Take your own advice, Kar,”. Kara pouted and fell back onto the pillows, using one to cover her face.

“Leave me alone,” a muffled voice rose from within the pillow nest.

Lena stood up, “Okay,” she smiled, “I’m guessing you don’t want breakfast then,”. Before she knew Lena was standing in the kitchen laughing with a giggly Kara, she was planted in front of the stove and Kara on the other side of the kitchen island. 

“I thought we said no more random speeding,” Lena laughed, putting the eggs back on the stove. 

“But food,” Kara pouted again.

“Fine,” Lena rolled her eyes, “Get me the butter and start buttering the toast,”.

“Yes, Captain,” Kara gave her a dorky salute, an impression of the baby penguin in that movie Kara had made Lena watch 100 times, _ Penguins of Madagascar _ .

They busied around the kitchen and ate a pleasant breakfast where Kara told Lena all about her theory on the Disney princesses interconnectivity. It was genuinely scary how much the blonde knew about princesses considering she only came to earth aged 13. Lena just laughed and smiled, honestly she could listen to blonde ramble all day if she wanted to, she just had so much emotion in her voice it was hard not to be enraptured. 

Lena went for a shower after breakfast and saw the true extent of her bruises. Black and blue covered her waist, even purple in some places. It wasn’t too painful, just obvious and ominous. She got out the shower and pulled on another oversized hoodie, actually stealing one of Kara’s in the hope it had less chance of letting the sensitive Kryptonian see. She would beat herself up with guilt for centuries and Lena couldn’t let that happen. 

She had a lot of work that day. The economy was heading for even more of a recession and L-Corp had to protect their money. It may have been a day of rest in most of the world but in the Middle East where millions are locked up in oil companies, it was a weekday and trading was happening. She had to approve move after move the accountants were making and eventually decided to delegate the job in the late afternoon to their Head Accountant who was significantly better at predicting the market and economy than Lena was.

  
Kara spent her afternoon writing a combination of fluff pieces and harsh criticisms of the US government's response to the virus which morphed into harsh criticism of the US government but Snapper wanted them churning out online articles like there was no tomorrow so Kara figured she could use her super-speed to finish some now and leave herself more time later on the week. In hindsight and copious amounts of boredom, Kara was regretting her decision but at least she didn’t have to hear Snapper yell at her down the phone. 

Lena finished her work and left her home office to find Kara playing with a fidget spinner, her legs draped over the back of the sofa and her head upside down, her hair trailing on the floor. She didn’t notice Lena and the CEO crept up to her and put her face above the fidget spinner and whispered “BOO!”.

Kara screamed and toppled off the sofa in a backwards roll which left her in a pile at Lena’s feet much to Luthor's amusement, her laughter leaving her with tears streaming down her face while she had to sit down to catch her breath. It wasn’t helped by Kara’s pouting and clear annoyance. When Lena was finally able to string together a coherent sentence she stuttered out a “Hi, Supergirl,” teasingly causing the blonde to just pout more.

“You’re a meanie,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms. Lena tried to contain her laughter again.

“I’m sorry, darling. It was just so easy. You should’ve seen your face,” Lena giggled again at the memory. Kara just made a  _ ‘hmph’  _ sound again and turned her head away shaking it. Lena smiled, now determined to make Kara give up on her exaggerated annoyance. She went to the kitchen as Kara turned her back to her so she was no longer looking at the CEO. Lena reached into the cupboard and pulled out some chocolate. She knew Kara could hear her eating and she wanted to test how long it took her to break. She broke the chocolate bar into its pieces and ate one and then another and another and even more after that. She could see the Kryptonian getting more and more uncomfortable and as she lifted the seventh piece to her mouth she felt a gust of wind and the chocolate on the counter and in her hand gone. Kara was back on the sofa eating it herself.

“You’re evil,” she said her mouth full. Lena walked over to her.

“I am a Luthor after all,” she smiled knowingly and snuck another piece from the bar now on the coffee table and sat on the sofa next to Kara, “And you still love me anyway,” she smiled.

“You know you can love someone and still not like them,” Kara remained in her huff.

  
“Fine by me,” Lena smiled, putting on a Friends episode and taking another piece of chocolate.

“Like really not like someone,” Kara huffed.

“There’s a whole cupboard full of these, Kar,” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Or just really really like and love them too,” Kara yelled from the kitchen that she had sped to, her eyes wide as she found the Chocolate Cupboard. Lena half-heartedly rolled her eyes.

“Ration them, Kar, we have a whole quarantine to do,” she called at the Super. Kara returned more meekly to the sofa carrying two more bars, one oreo flavoured and the other popping candy flavoured.

“I love you, Le,” she smiled with her glee and settled into the Friends episode.

“You are so Joey,” Lena muttered. 

“Am not,” Kara said with a mouth full of food.

“Okay, a combination of Joey and Phoebe,” Lena conceded. Kara still looked confused so Lena elaborated on her theory, “You are crazy but it’s perfect and you care about other people more than yourself. You always want to do good and help people. And the way to your heart is through your stomach. And you are an awesome singer,”.

“Fine,” Kara agreed, “When you put it like that. But you are so a Monica,”.

“How so?” Lena asked.

“You are very organised and badass, you always try to do what is right. You are very smart but you don’t quite believe in yourself enough sometimes and you should,”.

“Everyone says I’m a Ross,” Lena refuted.

“Hell no. Ross is a selfish meanie who thinks he’s the centre of everything, You are the opposite of Ross apart from the science thing,” Kara sounded offended at the very idea of Ross.

“Okay. I didn’t know you were such a ross hater,” Lena laughed.

“He disgusts me,” Kara stuck to her ground not laughing at all to try and show how serious she was.

“How was work?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Boring and difficult. But I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena smiled and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, “How was your day?”.

“Productive except now I probably have nothing to do for a few days,” Kara sighed.

“Hmmm,” Lena agreed, Kara looked down to see she was already falling asleep on her shoulder. She turned the TV down and put subtitles on and let Lena have her nap.

-

When Lena woke she was still laying on Kara’s shoulder. “Hey,” the comforting voice whispered as she pulled herself out of her lumber.

“Hi,” she replied groggily, her voice full of sleep.

“Did you sleep well?” the blonde asked and Lena nodded, stretching her arms.

“Yeah,” she breathed, “You want some food?” she asked, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

“Always,” Kara laughed following her.

“Good, I skipped lunch,” Lena busied herself putting some water on to boil.

“Lenaaa,” Kara complained, “Again!”.

“I was busy,” Lena tried to justify herself under Kara’s glare. Kara rolled her eyes in a very Lena way and began chopping the vegetables Lena had laid out. She was halfway through chopping the mushrooms when she looked up to see Lena trying to reach a top shelf for a glass. The stretch caused her jumper to ride up and it exposed the bruised waist.

“Oh my god,” Kara breathed, her chest constricted with the guilt and panic, “Did I do that?” she asked.

“What?” Lena looked down and panicked pulling her jumper down again, “Oh that, it’s nothing, it doesn’t even hurt,” the CEO tried to brush it off as nothing.

“I did that. Last night.” Kara felt her eyes sting as tears sprung to them. She dropped the knife she was holding and backed away, almost scared of herself.

“I hurt you,” she said slowly. Lena tried to move closer to Kara but she backed away as her best friend got close.

“Kar. Listen to me. Please,” Lena almost begged the Kryptonian.

“I hurt you,” she repeated again, the tears were beginning to flow.

“You didn’t hurt me, Kar,” Lena tried to hold back her own tears that were coming from seeing the Kryptonian so hurt.

“I did,” she said, sitting down against a wall and pulling her knees to her chest.

“You didn’t Kara. I bruise really easily. It doesn’t hurt at all. I didn’t even notice till I saw it,” Lena knelt down in front of the blonde, “Please. Listen to me,” she begged.

  
“No. Don’t come near me,” Kara almost yelled and stood up and ran off, she locked herself in the bathroom.

Lena sat down where she was and sighed. She couldn’t let Kara be this hurt. She couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On some level, I know that Supercorp are never going to get together because the CW is full of queerbaiters but then I put on my white face paint, secure the red nose, (I would say get on my brightly coloured wig but I'm a lesbian whose girlfriend lives 348 miles away so you know my hair is already a bright colour) and I lace up my clown shoes and I go: but what if and give myself false hope, edit them 100 times, read 50 more fanfictions and look at Supercorp incorrect scenes on Tumblr sending myself into yet another bout of Supercorp depression.  
> Also, this quarantine has changed my perception of what I deem interesting. There was a knock on the door today and my family all rushed out of our separate rooms and onto the landing before staring at each other for like 30 seconds like 'who the fuck is going to go down these stairs and open the door then' after that my brother, my mum and I bumped into each other after to trying to go at the same time and that was the highlight of my day.  
> Anyway drop a comment and maybe a kudo telling me what you think of this latest chapter and if you have any prompts of what antics Kara and Lena might get up to leave them below too.  
> Love you guys,  
> Amelia :)


	5. Of Rainbows and Potstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes potstickers, Kara and Lena make a rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that title sounds gay. Unfortunately, it's not quite as gay yet but it's coming I promise but I would say this chapter is the gayest ;).

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Kara muttered to her phone, calling Alex. 

“Kara? What’s going on? Maggie and I are out on patrol so be quick,” Alex answered her call.

“Hey Little Danvers,” Maggie's voice piped up in the background. 

“I hurt Lena,” you could hear the tears in Kara’s voice and Alex’s attitude immediately shifted.

“What do you mean?” Alex panicked, “I can get J’onn to reopen the DEO med-bay and we can…”.

Kara cut her off, “No. Last night. I held her too tightly, her hips and waist are all bruised. I hurt her,” realisation dawned over Kara at that moment, “Did I ever hurt you?” she asked, guilty.

“No,” Alex replied too quickly for Kara’s liking.

“What did Lena say about it?” Maggie piped up in the background.

“She said I didn’t hurt her and that she bruises easily,” Kara replied meekly.

“There you go,” Maggie replied as though it was simple.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, confused.

Alex replied this time, Lena had employed the same tactic as Alex herself uses every time Kara hurts her, lying through her teeth, “She isn’t hurt then Kara or at least she doesn’t blame you,”.

“She didn’t tell me,” Kara choked out, she was still crying.

“Probably because she didn’t want to hurt you or get this reaction. She knew how you would react,” Alex explained, “Lena doesn’t mind whatever pain she’s feeling but she knew you would beat yourself up about it like you are so she didn’t tell you,”.

“But…” Kara went to object.

“Talk to her about it,” Maggie cut her off, “She’ll have an explanation,”. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed, “Are you guys doing okay?”.

“Yeah, just life as normal for us. We are patrolling and just making sure supplies get places and that everyone is safe,” Alex replied.

“Shout if you need Supergirl,” Kara offered.

“Maybe do a couple of night patrols as morale boosters. Don’t get close to people though,” Maggie suggested.

“Have you heard of the bear hunt thing?” Alex asked.

“No,” Kara replied.

“Well, when kids go out to do their daily exercise people have been putting teddies in windows for them to find. Maybe you could hide some in obscure places around the city with Supergirl t-shirts on them,” Alex suggested. Kara smiled widely.

“I love that idea. I’ll see if I can order some,” she said, excitedly.

“And then there’s the rainbow’s in windows as a sign of hope. It feels like pride month,” Maggie joked.

“I could put one on the outside of a building,” Kara had a hundred plans forming in her mind. 

“We’ll leave you with that,” Alex smiled, “We are getting reports of a large group of people,”.

“Bye, Al. Bye, Maggie,”.

“Bye, Little Danvers,”.

“Bye, Kara,”.

Kara hung up the phone and composed herself. She splashed her face lightly with cold water and tried to reduce the redness in her eyes. She listened in on what Lena was doing to prepare herself. She was muttering to herself and cooking at the same time. She wasn’t cooking pasta anymore though but she was still using the vegetables, except it was for something else. Kara summoned all her courage and left the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen. Lena looked up. 

“Kara,” she breathed, “Are you okay?”.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the blonde asked, “And are you okay?”.

“I’m fine and I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d beat yourself up about it when it doesn’t really hurt too much,” Lena explained.

“Alex said the same thing,” Kara muttered, she approached Lena cautiously, “Can I see?”.

“Yeah,” Lena lifted her jumper to reveal her waist. Kara took in her breath sharply.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“Not really but I haven’t put too much pressure on it or touched it too much,” Lena explained.

“Can I check you haven’t broken anything?” Kara asked.

“I don’t think the pain’s that bad, Kar,” Lena objected but she saw the pain in those blue eyes, “But if it would make you feel better,”.

“Really?” Kara checked, removing her glasses.

“Yeah,” Lena breath hitched as Kara stared at her waist intently.

“You’re fine,” she announced.

“I told you,” she dropped her jumper and approached Kara pulling her into a hug, “You weren’t in control. I’m okay. Don’t worry about me,” she whispered into her hair.

“But I still hurt you,” Kara argued.

“Do I look hurt to you? Do I look like I’m in pain?” Lena challenged her and Kara dropped her head, shaking it.

“No,”. 

“See,” Lena pointed out, “Now, do you want to know what I’m making?”.

“Why?” Kara inquired, curious.

“I’m making potstickers,” Lena smiled. Kara jumped in the air and pulled Lena into another hug, being careful of her waist meaning she accidentally grabbed her ass for a second. If Lena had noticed Kara didn’t know that because she just carried on laughing at the Kryptonians excitement. Internally, she was dying but that’s something else. 

“You’re my favourite person ever,” Kara exclaimed, releasing the brunette, “Like ever,”.

“More than Alex,” Lena challenged her, an eyebrow raised coyly.

“Yep,” Kara replied.

“I’m so calling her to tell her,” Lena reached for a phone but found Kara holding it.

“No,” she smiled, “No way. I think she might kill me and she knows how to,”. The Kryptonian lifted the phone above Lena’s head, not even having to float to bring it out of Lena’s reach. Lena stood on her tip-toes and jumped a few times in a futile attempt to reach her phone but it just ended up with her standing very close to Kara, her face right next to hers. Her breath hitched in her throat. She felt the Kryptonian’s breath ghost of her lips and she dropped her eyes to stare at those perfect lips. She felt Kara’s eyes dart to her lips too. She pecked them lightly causing Kara’s arm to drop and she grabbed the phone.

“Ha!” she smiled victoriously but her gaze never left Kara’s lips and Kara’s never left hers. All she could think about was Kara lips pressed to her own, for just less than a second but it was everything she could ever want. She tried to push the thought back and avert her eyes but she couldn’t. It was like out of nowhere Kara was pulled out of a similar chance.

“How are you making them, anyway?” Kara asked, “The potstickers,” she added when Lena didn’t react. 

“Ummm,” Lena composed herself quickly and went on to explain the potstickers. Kara wasn’t really listening though, all she could think about was Lena and the way she looked at her and the way her lips felt. It was torture but it was her best friend. She couldn’t do anything, could she?. It was eating her up. Alex was going to get another call tonight. 

-

To say the potstickers were good would be an understatement, they were amazingly awesomely marvellously brilliant to quote Kara Danvers which is why Lena was being tortured. They’d made rice to go with the potstickers and Lena was eating normally however Kara was moaning with every bite she took and Lena didn’t know how many more she could hear. They did something to her and arousal began to pool in her abdomen and she clamped her thighs shut, crossing her legs. She spent the dinner trying to string coherent sentences together while Kara moaned like the food was the best she’d ever had. It was frustrating in more ways than one. She tried to control her heart rate but after a while it just spiked.

“Lena?” Kara asked, concern filling her voice, “Are you okay? Your heart rate spiked,”.

“Umm,” Lena panicked. She needed a cover story that wasn’t “ _ oh, your moaning really loudly and it’s turning me on a lot,”. _

“You know, it just dawned on me how much other people must be suffering right now. I feel like we should do more,” she didn’t know if Kara knew whether it was a lie or not but the topic of conversation meant Kara’s focus shifted from her food to Lena so the moaning finally stopped much to Lena’s relief.

“Alex mentioned something earlier about a teddy bear hunt little kids are doing. Maybe I could fly with you around the city and we could find someplace to put them in plain sight or we could do something with the rainbows,” Kara suggested. Lena’s face lit up, she had an idea.

“What if we did one on L-Corp. We could hang it around the top of the building and write  _ ‘hope’  _ on it and put Supergirl’s symbol,” she suggested.

“The Super symbol on Luthor's company building. Your brother and mother may have a heart attack,” Kara joked.

“Even better,” Lena smiled, raising an eyebrow causing Kara to roll her eyes.

-

Kara flew the two of them to L-Corp. It was empty and deserted as they entered Lena’s dark office. The office was on lockdown with all alarms enabled but Lena led the way with her tablet disabling the alarms as they raided the offices. They took a lot. Kara went on a mission for art supplies eventually finding a huge collection of empty banners for her to paint her creation on to. Still, in the room, they threaded lots of them together to make a huge square. While Kara raided for their high tech glow in the dark paint that looks the same at night and in the day, Lena said they’d created it for car and bike safety but Kara just thought it looked awesome. She got the rainbow colours and then more deciding it might come in useful later. Lena ran off to raid her lab and office where she found all the alcohol she needed plus some alien alcohol. She put it all in a bag and texted Kara to meet her back in her office.

They contemplated painting it at the apartment but logistics and the sheer size of it prevented that so Kara just sketched out the rainbow and Super insignia design outline while Lena watched drinking her glass of wine. Kara had refused the alien alcohol on the pretence she wouldn’t be able to fly them back.

“Okay. Let’s do this,” Kara held out a paintbrush to Lena causing Luthor to almost spit out her wine.

“Hell no,” Lena raised her eyebrows at the blonde. 

“I’ll do the edges, it just will take too long to do everything else,”. 

“Fine,” she got on her knees next to Kara and saw the Kryptonian had even marked what colour needed to go where. She dipped her brush in the red and started to paint. Kara started with the Super insignia and then moved on to the word  _ ‘Hope’  _ while Lena finished the rainbow in the background. Once she’d down the main block Kara went in and neatened up her edges with a few flicks of her brush. They stepped back to admire their work. It looked professional. Lara floated above to get a better look and a significantly drunk Lena stood on her desk for the same purpose.

“How are we going to put it up?” Lena asked.

Kara revealed some rope she stole from another part of L-Corp, “I thought I would hang it off your balcony, that puts it above the height of most buildings in this city. I need someone to check if it’s straight though,”.

Lena laughed, “There is nothing straight about this, darling,”. Kara rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle at the terrible joke. 

  
“I mean can you stand on the building opposite and talk into my comms to tell me if it’s hanging straight,” Kara explained as she pulled the wine glass from Lena’s hands and placed it far away. 

“Fine,” Lena grumbled and went out onto the balcony so Kara could lift her and deposit her on the building opposite. Kara handed Lena the comms and flew back. Lena's voice was loud in her ear.

“Yeah, Kara, darling. Hate to break it to you but whatever’s on my balcony now is definitely not straight,” she joked as Kara landed causing the Kryptonian to whip around and bang her two fists together (like Ross does to swear in Friends) making Lena almost die of laughter, she was drunk.

Kara returned outside with their creation and flew over the balcony going to one corner and securing it with the rope, she then moved to the other corner. For the bottom corners, she stopped any flapping by fastening ropes to the windows beneath Lena’s balcony. Her balcony didn’t hang over the street below and instead was just more of a fancy rooftop as her office was the only one on the top floor. Lena told her it was perfect and Kara flew back up to her but Lena shooed her away and brought out a camera.

“Go pose,” she told her and snapped a couple of photos of Supergirl with it.

They flew back to their apartment and Lena was almost asleep in Kara’s arms. She laid the CEO down in bed and tucked her in. A half-asleep Lena complained and tried to take her jumper off so Kara ended up having to help her. Lena passed out afterwards in just her t-shirt and sweatpants. Kara ran back into the lounge and typed up a quick article about Supergirl and Lena Luthor’s latest escapade and sent to Snapper with the photos before she climbed into bed with Lena. As soon as Kara fell against the pillows Lena rolled over and pulled Kara into a hug, wrapping her arms around the Kryptonian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sims just had a baby also that happened and I can no longer leave the house so expect longer chapters because my mum won't let me do the daily exercise.  
> Leave a comment about what you'd like to see and drop a kudo if enjoyed.  
> Love y'all,  
> Amelia :)


	6. Of Batwoman and the White Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets Lena on a business call and discovers Kara still hasn't asked her out (and Kara and Lena find Kara's old Heelys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is basically post-crisis but season 4 ending never happened so Lena isn't mad at Kara and Sara and Alex never slept together because she was still with Maggie. (They did get drunk together though).

Lena’s alarm woke her earlier than she would’ve liked, she untangled herself from Kara’s arms and turned it off. Instead of waking up she just laid there watching the blonde sleep. She knew she would have to put herself through the momentous effort of waking Kara up soon but for now, she was so peaceful. Little snores occasionally rising from her sleeping form. Her eyes shone in the morning sunlight that peaked through the windows and cast light across her body, the hair sparkling soft as though it had already been styled, elegantly splayed across the pillow. Lena longed to kiss the soft lips in front of her. Since the small peck she had given them yesterday she couldn’t stop thinking about them. It was a beautiful nightmare, everything she’d ever wanted but everything she could never have. She sighed and reluctantly saw the time. The CEO went for a shower and then she knew she had to wake the reporter.

“Kar?” she whispered loudly, gently shaking her shoulder. Kara shook her head and shook Lena’s hand off.

“Lena?” she said quietly in her sleep, “Lena. Lena. Te zhao. Khap zhao rrip,” the Kryptonese fell off her tongue naturally, “Lena. Khap zhao rrip,”.

Lena realised she wasn’t awake and shook her again lightly and spoke louder this time, “Kara. Kara. You need to wake up, darling,”.

“I don’t want to,” Kara muttered in her sleep again, her voice still thick with a Kryptonian accent. 

“You have to,” Lena smiled, negotiating with a sleeping Kara had become part of her daily routine.

“I don’t want to, te zhao,” Kara mumbled, turning over. Lena sighed, she knew she’d have to pull out the big guns.

“Kara?”.

“Hmmm,”.

“I’m about to throw stacks of pancakes out the window, I don’t want them,” Lena smiled, any comment about food normally woke the Kryptonian.

Kara sat bolt upright, “What the hell, Lena!” she exclaimed. She saw that the CEO was laughing and she fell back onto her pillow, sighing.

“You’re evil,” she hissed.

“I am a Luthor, aren’t I?” Lena smiled, walking into her walk-in wardrobe to change. She shouted at Kara from inside, “I have a call, in ten minutes so I don’t have time for breakfast,”.

“Lanaaaaa. You have to eat,” Kara argued.

“I’ll be fine,” she disputed.

“I’ll bring you some granola with yoghurt and fruit,” Kara decided.

“Kara, you don’t ha-” Lena tried to object but she was cut off by Kara as she skipped out of their bedroom.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s low-fat yoghurt and I won’t add any honey,” she called in the direction of the wardrobe as she made her way to the kitchen.

She busied herself making Lena’s granola in the disgusting way she knew she liked it: with a lot of fruit and very little granola or yoghurt. Lena made her way into the kitchen just as Kara finished and she slid her the bowl with a spoon and a glass of water.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled at Kara. The Kryptonian didn’t know why but those words made her heart sing, she smiled dorkily at the back of Lena as she walked into the office before turning to the fridge and pondering over what she could eat. She eventually decided on three large bowls of cereal casually checking the news as she ate. She snuck into Lena’s office and retrieved her bowl and glass, deciding the half an hour was long enough for her to eat the food. Lena mouthed a  _ “Thank you,”  _ and Kara heard the person ask who it was.

“Oh, it’s my best friend, Kara,” Lena explained.

“That’s nice you have someone to quarantine with,” the voice replied and Kara almost jumped out of her skin, she recognised that voice.

“Kate!” she almost yelled, bounding into the frame behind Lena.

“Kara!” the woman smiled at the other end.

Lena looked at Kara, a little bemused, “How’d you know Kate Kane?” she asked. Kara gave Kate a look indicating they could trust Lena and Kate gave Kara a quick nod in return but before either of them could guess Lena interrupted.

“Let me guess, you’re Batwoman,” she said with a knowing smile. Both Kara and Kate were left with their mouths hanging open.

“You think Lex didn’t know that Bruce was Batman and now you’re running his company even though you only have a military background and suddenly just when his company returns to life Batwoman shows up. Plus you two know each other, that’s one too many coincidences,” Lena explained.

“You said she didn’t know you were Supergirl, Kara,” Kate laughed.

“I did. You know one of the first things she said to me was,” Lena's voice changed to a very accurate impression of Kara’s stuttering, “ _ ‘I flew here… on a… on a bus,’ _ ” she laughed and Kate joined her.

“Seriously?” Kara turned the colour of a tomato and buried her face in Lena’s shoulder.

“I don’t like you,” she laughed.

“Okay, sure,” Lena laughed, “You also showed up with Clark Kent and called him your cousin, sooo…”.

“We can blame Clark,” Kara smiled, “Why are you two talking anyway?” Kara asked.

“We’re talking about a technology partnership, L-Corp is working on something similar to tech that Wayne Enterprises had in the works a few years ago,” Kate explained. Kara yawned dramatically.

“That’s my cue,” she laughed, “I know nothing about this. Bye, Kate,” Kara waved at the camera.

“Bye, Kara,” Kate smiled.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as the Kryptonian left with the dishes.

“So what’s going on with you and Kara?” Kate asked as soon as the Super left.

“She’s my best friend,” Lena tried to hide her wistful look for a second. Kate shook her head and made a mental note to call Sara and Alex later to help her figure what was going on. Kara had basically spent the whole of the Crisis almost beating up Lex for Lena or talking about Lena and my the way Lena had just looked at Kara, the feelings weren’t unrequited. They went back to talking technology and the deal but a plan was forming in Batwoman’s mind.

-

Kara’s day was boring, due to the fact she had done all her work on Sunday, she had nothing to do apart from going to one video conference. Lena wasn’t much more interesting as her usual meetings were just condensed to emails where she sent out orders and she’d completed her schedule by 10 am, she would normally work on her latest invention but didn’t have the equipment in her apartment. So by 1 o’clock her and Kara had reached peak boredom and were lying on Lena’s roof asking each other random questions. 

“New or old suit?” Lena asked. 

“New” Kara replied, quickly.

“The old is a classic,” Lena argued

“It’s uncomfortable and I got close to flashing the whole of National City on multiple occasions,” Kara refuted.

“You looked hot,”.

“And I don’t look hot now,” Kara raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just… you looked… you were… traditionally as in the sexist gender normative stereotype-,” Lena was cut off by Kara floating them back onto the balcony and pulling Lena to the walk-in wardrobe. She looked through a few boxes and found what she was looking for.

“A-ha,” she exclaimed, lifting it.

“You’re old one,” Lena raised an eyebrow thinking about the short skirt and knee-high boots.

“I’ll show you how uncomfortable it is,” Kara held it out for Lena to put on.

“Seriously?” Lena raised an eyebrow again.

“Yeah,” Kara walked out of the wardrobe leaving Lena with the suit. She stripped down to her underwear and wondered how best to tackle it. She began with the top half and found a zip on the back which made it easier to pull on over her head. She then put on the tights and then the skirt and the boots. She couldn’t reach the zip so she pulled her hair out of her bun and fixed it so it cascaded on to her shoulders.

“Kara. I need help with the zip,” she called. Kara walked in, she saw Lena and her breath hitched in her throat almost causing her to choke. She stood there in those boots and that skirt, hair falling down her shoulders and she was wearing Kara’s family crest. The House of El emblem displayed across her chest. Kara's hands trembled as she walked to Lena’s back. Her fingers so lightly grazed over her skin as she pulled the zip up, catching a glimpse of Lena's black bra as she did.

All of Lena’s hair stood on end and she felt goosebumps cover her body and the lightest touch of Kara’s sent her body crazy. She tried to control her breathing and heart rate as Kara slowly pulled that zip up. Luckily for the CEO, the blonde was too busy trying to control herself to focus on anything happening. She pulled the zip up after what felt like an eternity and Lena turned to face her.

  
“You’re right it is uncomfortable,” she admitted but the look on Kara’s face wasn't missed, “Okay, you have to join me,”.

“Fine,” Kara snapped out of her gaze and made her suit materialise over her clothes before taking out her phone, “Smile!” she laughed and she and Lena took hundreds of dorky photos together using timer shots and Kara superspeed to get the perfect poses. Lena chose one where you can just see Kara’s back as she lifts Lena in the air so she looks like she is Supergirl flying and sends it to their friends. Kara posts the same one to Supergirl’s Instagram.

**supergirlofficial** when the quarantine boredom hits on day three or is it four with  _ @lenaluthor  _ 📷:  _ @karadanvers _

Lena smiled at that, “You know Alex will kill you for  _ ‘compromising your identity’  _ with that,”.

“I gave photo credit to me, so it seems like there are three of us,” Kara argued.

“Because Alex will see it that way,” Lena sighed and set one of the different pictures as her home screen. One wear KAra had mistimed it and it captured Lena and her both laughing their heads off, Lena’s feet just off the ground mid-way through the lift making her face just inches from the Kryptonians.

Little did she know Kara did the same but with a different picture, the one where she had stupidly decided to impersonate Spiderman and hang upside down from the ceiling so her face was again just inches from Lena’s but again both were just laughing their heads off. Lena and Kara both quickly changed and collapsed on the sofa having decided to watch the first Spiderman (Tobey McGuire’s version) after all the superhero talk.

-

Kate saw the Instagram post and sent it to Sara, her head in her hands. Sara called her back a few seconds later. After a few pleasantries and checking up how quarantine was going they began to talk about the purpose of the call.

“So we all know Kara’s in love with Lena,” Sara changed the subject back.

“Yep and from what I saw today Lena’s in love with Kara,” Kate added.

“What do you mean?”.

“Wayne Enterprises had a meeting with L-Corp. Lena had a granola bowl which she said her best friend had made for her after she woke up late and she said like her best friend was the only person in the world. And then Kara came in to collect the bowl to wash up and she said ‘hi’ and if I didn’t know them I would’ve thought they were in-”, Kate was cut off by an explosion in the distance on Sara’s end of the line.

“Don’t worry I got it, babe,” Sara’s girlfriend, Ava, left the room. 

“Sorry,” Sara apologised, “We haven’t been to 2020 since Christmas, none of us has it but if we let it loose in the wrong era it could be devastating so everyone is stuck on the ship and we don’t work in confined spaces for extended periods,”.

“I was just saying, if I didn’t know so much already I would’ve thought they were in a relationship,” Kate finished.

“I genuinely thought Lena was Kara’s for at least a fortnight during Crisis, just the way she spoke about her,” Sara added.

“We should call Alex and find out what’s going on and then host an intervention,” Kate suggested, “It’s getting a little ridiculous,”.

“Agreed. I have her number,” Sara added. Sara added Alex to the call and her face blinked to life on the screen with Maggie in the background. 

“Hi?” she smiled.

“Hey, we were just wondering, what the fuck is going on with Kara and Lena?” Sara went straight into it and with that Maggie came running into the screen.

“Nothing that should be happening, I thought the apartment sharing would be all that was needed,” she said.

“Why are they sharing an apartment?” Kate inquired.

“Kara started a small fire in hers and needed a place to stay so Maggie made us all not offer till after she’d spoken to Lena who obviously offered without a second thought,” Alex explained.

“They are even sharing a bed for convenience, apparently,” Maggie added and both Sara and Kate shook their head at the pair’s idiocy. At that moment Ava returned.

“There's now damage Behrad can’t fix,” she explained.

“What happened?” Kate asked.

“Rory decided Zari was taking too long and elected to take matters into his own hands. The bathroom’s out of commission for a few hours,” at which Sara gritted her teeth and almost screamed, “Don’t worry I confiscated his gun,” Ava added. The other three were laughing their heads off.

“The legends really are just a bunch of kids,” Alex commented.

“Yep,” Sara rolled her eyes at her pain.

“So what if we got Kara on this call and hosted an intervention,” Kate suggested.

“Kara won’t ask,” Alex sighed, “It’s been three years of them acting like a couple and two and a half of us telling her to ask her out and nothing’s happened. She’s too shy and hates change with a passion,”.

“Lena would ask if she wasn’t afraid of rejection,” Maggie added though.

“It might be weird for us to talk to Lena, most of us haven’t even met her properly,” Sara argued.

“It would prove to her how much we believe Kara is in love with her though,” Kate refuted.

“I think we should do it, those lovesick idiots need to get their head in the game,” Maggie agreed just as Alex’s phone pinged with a text.

“Speak of the devil,” she laughed, clicking on the notification, she almost choked on air as she read the message.

**Kara:** Lena kissed me yesterday… I don't think it meant anything but I haven’t had time to call you with the whole rainbow thing… Are you free?

Maggie read it over her shoulder and she almost cried with her laughter after recovering she read the text out loud to the other women and they all had similar responses. 

“I’ve never met Kara or Lena properly as the Legends can’t be left without supervision but why aren’t they dating?” Ava asked from Sara’s end.

“Exactly,” Maggie almost yelled, making Alex jump, “You know Alex maintained the fact there was no chemistry till a couple of weeks ago,”.

“I argued the rational side,” Alex told her in a huff. 

“We described what dating was to Brainy and the first people he thought of as meeting that description were Kara and Lena,” Maggie argued.

“Okay, so we can call Lena tomorrow,” Sara suggested, “I have an appointment to yell at Mick,”.

Everyone left the call and Alex got another text, it was Lena this time.

**Lena:** send help

Attached was a video of Kara zipping across the penthouse in Heelys laughing hysterically.

**Alex:** Good luck, she’s your problem now.

Lena saw the text and sighed, watching as Kara ran around like a puppy with a new toy.

“We should’ve never opened some of those boxes,” she said to Kara as she hurtled back into the kitchen.

“It’s fun,” Kara argued, “You should try it,”. Before Lena could open her mouth to object Kara had taken the shoes off and placed them in front of Lena.

“I have no balance, this is not happening,” Lena took another drink from her glass of wine.

“It so is,” Kara smiled like it was the best day of her life. Lena sighed and downed the rest of her glass.

“Fine,” she conceded, she could never resist that smile.

“Yay!” Kara shouted and practically shoved the Heelys into Lena’s arms. Lena put them on, they were a little big on her but other than that they were fine. 

“How do I do this?” she stood back up and instantly slipped over. Kara's strong arms caught her and led her to the hallway where there was more space.

“Just like I did,” Kara moved in front of her to stabilise her, “Push back on your heels and roll,” Lena tried and she most definitely would’ve fallen over if it wasn’t for Kara. Which is how it went for a while until Lena go the hang of it and tried on her own. Kara let go of her hands and pulled out her phone to film her, like a proud mum. She was so focused on filming her she didn’t notice she forgot to tell Lena how to stop and the screaming Luthor knocked her off her feet and onto the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super suit prompt from Reviewer_only.  
> Keep flooding my inbox with comments because honestly, it gives me so much motivation to write.  
> Love y'all,  
> Amelia


	7. Of Supers and Penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena watch cute penguins on TV and Kara calls it a "rollercoaster" of emotions.  
> Just enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have it, enjoy.

Lena was on top of Kara, positioned perfectly in between her open legs, her face just inches from the blondes. Green eyes met blue and both hearts swelled. Kara felt both her and Lena’s heart rate increase as they stared into each other’s eyes. Lena breathed out heavily and the air ghosted over her lips. Kara had to suppress a gasp and for just a second her eyes flicked down to Lena’s lips. The brunette’s tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her lips, subconsciously. Kara swallowed hard and her breath thickened. It had been far too long for it to be normal and neither of them had moved though both had the ability to. They just both lay there breathing heavily, their bodies pressed together. Lena thought she felt the CEO press a little closer to Kara and she moved her head up a little. Her eyes never leaving the emerald orbs. Her breath hitched again as she felt every one of Lena’s breaths ghost over her lips. 

“I should’ve taught you how to brake,” Kara whispered but she wasn’t focused on the words and obviously neither was Lena because their gaze still didn’t break. After what felt like a century of building tension Lena replied.

“Maybe you should’ve,” she breathed but like Kara, her words weren’t important, she still kept her gaze firmly on Kara. For the first time, Kara noticed her hands were resting gently on Lena’s waist, holding her close instinctively. Lena’s hands held her up a little on each side of Kara’s shoulders. You couldn’t even cut the tension in that room with a knife. 

“I’m so-” Kara began but she was cut off.

As Kara went to speak again a surge of confidence sparked within Lena. She let her arms give way and surged her lips forward to meet Kara’s.

At first, the kiss shocked the blonde but within a few milliseconds she was reciprocating it and she wrapped her arms around Lena pulling her closer. It was everything she needed and wanted. The kiss wasn’t deep but it had so much urgency and passion in it. Kara sat them both still keeping her arms around Lena. Lena used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and her tongue darted into Kara’s mouth. One of Lena’s hands reached up and tangled itself in Kara’s hair and the other moved to her face, gently caressing her cheek. Kara felt Lena begin to run out of breath and reluctantly pulled back, opening her eyes. Lena’s eyes met hers again and she used the opportunity to adjust her position so she was straddling Kara. 

“Hi,” Kara whispered, not breaking eye contact, a smile spreading across her face.

“Hi,” Lena giggled, her hand moved down to Kara’s neck and the other tucked a stray hair gently behind Kara’s ear.

“Is this a dream?” Kara joked, causing Lena to shove against her.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Lena whispered.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that for a long time,” Kara replied and reached one of her hands up to Lena’s hair, running her fingers through it gently.

“Really?” Lena seemed almost surprised.

“Really,” Kara repeated and moved in to kiss Lena again. It was slower this time, the urgency replaced with love and care. They kissed for what felt like forever, it was heaven. Lena couldn’t believe she was actually kissing Kara Zor-El. She had to pull away for a second to catch her breath again.

“It’s unfair, you have alien lungs,” Lena poked her playfully.

“Okay, fine by me,” Kara smiled and kissed her again, Lena laughed into the kiss causing Kara to smile. 

“It really is unfair,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips.

“I’m not disagreeing,” Kara smiled and kissed her again. Lena bit down on Kara’s lip to deepen the kiss and the moan released by Kara allowed her to slip her tongue into Kara’s mouth, again. Her hands began to wander up Kara’s shirt, lightly exploring the muscles in Kara’s lower back. Kara pulled away at the way it deepened, she turned her face away from Lena, turning red.

“Kar?” Lena's demeanour changed almost immediately, she lightly moved the blonde’s face so they faced each other again and moved back from Kara to ensure she had space, “What’s going on?” she asked.

“I don’t know about,” Kara gestured wildly.

“Going further,” Lena finished and Kara turned her head away.

“Kar?” Lena turned her head back so they faced each other again.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she gestured to Lena’s waist.

“Whatever you want. Your pace, Kara. I want you, your mind, just you, I don’t need anything else,” Lena kissed her again, a chaste one this time. Kara smiled.

  
“You do?”.

“Of course I do, silly,” Lena playfully hit Kara, Kara gasped dramatically and Lena just rolled her eyes, half-heartedly.

“I want you too,” Kara smiled and kissed her again a little more passionately, pulling Lena back towards her. Lena eventually had to pull away again.

“Kara.”.

“What?” she giggled a little as she replied.

“We’re still on the floor,” Lena pointed out.

“Oh yeah. I might have forgotten,” Kara laughed.

“That good, huh?” Lena teased her as she discarded the shoes and stood up.

“You’re ego does not need anymore inflating,” Kara stood up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as they walked to the sofa, wordlessly. Kara went to reach for the remote but Lena snatched it away first.

“It’s my turn tonight,” she said and put on her show, ignoring the pout Kara was giving her.

“But it’s a documentary where the animals kill each other,” Kara complained as she saw the title.

“It’s Attenborough,” Lena refuted.

“He’s okay, I guess,” Kara sighed, pulling Lena closer into a hug but Lena resisted turning to look at Kara.

“Okay! I guess!” she almost shouted in her shock.

“The animals die,” Kara argued.

“It’s Attenborough,” Lena refuted, “Plus you eat dead animals,”.

“I don’t like to think about that,” Kara mumbled. Lena giggled at her and snuggled into her side.

“Cute penguins,” she pointed at the TV.

“Okay, they are cute,” Kara wrapped a blanket around the two of them and they snuggled together. 

-

“Lena! Why did you make me watch this?” Kara screamed, burying her face in Lena’s neck as the penguin was almost eaten in a high-speed seal chase. Lena sighed and rubbed Kara’ back slowly.

“Kara?” she laughed.

“What?” she mumbled.

“The penguin escaped,” Lena pointed at the TV. 

“This has way too many ups and downs for me to handle,” Kara cautiously looked back at the TV, “Oh, babies!” she smiled when she saw the chicks. Lena laughed.

“Yeah, you’re clearly experiencing all the emotions,” she teased and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

“It’s a rollercoaster,” Kara mumbled and then suddenly jumped up, “GAY PENGUINS!!!” she yelled, excitedly. Lena almost died of laughter.

“How much sugar have you had?” she teased, Kara pouted.

“But they’re penguins and they’re GAY!” she laughed. Lena wanted to be annoyed at her but she could only look at the excited puppy of a woman and laugh and smile with her because she was honestly the cutest thing on the planet. There was just one thought in her head, that she was crazily and stupidly head over heels in love with her, not that she was going to tell her, not yet. 

“You’re crazy,” she laughed, “But the good kind,” she added quickly. Kara smiled at Lena, one of those smiles which made her dimples show up and her eyes light up with the power of a million suns on a bright blue ocean. Lena pulled her hand so Kara rejoined the cuddling. 

“They’re adopting the orphans,” Kara looked like she might almost cry watching it, “It’s too much,” she snuggled into Lena more. Lena just laughed and kissed the top of her head as they watched the show, Kara probably being the first person ever to be so affected by an animal documentary but Lena was convinced it was the cutest reaction to it in existence.

-

Lena woke up to her alarm again instantly cursing the fact that a Kryptonian with supposed super-hearing had an inability to wake up and instead held her in an extremely comfortable cuddle which Lena very much didn’t want to leave. She pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips and went to extract herself from the strong Kryptonian arms, a near-impossible task, but Kara woke up. 

“So that’s the trick?” Lena teased and kissed her again chastely. Kara blinked in the morning light.

“I guess it is but you might need to confirm that theory,” she shut her eyes and lay still again. Lena rolled her eyes and kissed her again, this time Kara didn’t let her escape after a quick kiss and held her close so the kiss gradually became more passionate. Lena pulled away, reluctantly.

“I have a meeting and so do you,” she tried to escape half-heartedly.

“You’re the boss,” Kara pointed out and went to kiss her again but Lena put a finger to Kara’s lips.

“If I do that again, I’m going to have to come up a very good excuse to my lateness and it’s too early to do that,” Lena sighed and climbed off Kara much to the blonde’s disappointment and went into the shower taking her shirt off so Kara saw her bareback before she walked into the bathroom. She heard a loud groan behind her and smiled to herself. 

Kara fell back on the pillows before dragging herself out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen and started making coffee and another healthy bowl for Lena. When Lena made her way into the kitchen she found them on the island. 

“You didn’t have to,” she smiled. 

“I wanted to,” Kara returned the smile and gave Lena a chaste kiss on the lips, “I’m going for a shower,” she smiled and walked off to the bathroom. Lena began to eat the bowl and drink her coffee when her phone rang. It was Alex, on a video call, she sighed and answered it.

“Kara’s in the shower,” she told her before she saw it wasn’t just Alex on the call, “What the hell’s going on?” she asked.  _ “I need way more coffee,”  _ she thought to herself, downing the cup she was holding. 

“I was made to do this,” Alex sighed, “But it needed to happen and we were hoping Kara would still be sleeping,”. 

“Who are these people?” she demanded, “No offence but it’s 7 am and this is my first cup of coffee. Oh, hi Kate,” she began to take in the other faces on the call.

Sara and Ava introduced themselves before Sara explained the purpose of the call. Lena rolled her eyes and sighed as they presented the evidence about Kara liking her and that she should go for it. A text from Kara pinged into her notifications. 

**Kara 🌈🌹✨❤ :** I can hear them (it’s all right) just stall for a couple of seconds

**Kara 🌈🌹✨❤ :** Wait, Are you okay with telling them?

Lena replied that it was fine, saying some excuse about Jess texting her.

**Kara 🌈🌹✨❤ :** Okay stall then. 

Lena propped her phone back up and kept acting as though she still didn’t believe them.

“Seriously?” Maggie almost yelled, exasperated. They’d explained Crisis, Kara’s own confessions, the wistful looks and the lunch dates plus more and Lena still didn’t believe them. Maggie had a good mind to bang their heads together repeatedly until they understood each other.

“Look, the whole of Crisis, all Kara did was talk about you and Alex and almost beat up Lex in your defence. Do you know how hard it is to stop Kara from killing someone? She’s strong,” Kate explained, she had about the same level of annoyance as Maggie. Lena saw Kara walk in and tried to disguise the smile on her face by shovelling another spoonful of yoghurt and granola into her mouth. Alex looked at her suspiciously and so did Kara. Lena realised Kara’s plan and ate the mouth full as quickly as possible without seeming suspicious. Kara walked around the kitchen quietly and came upon Lena’s other side and kissed her on the lips. Lena pulled away. 

“Kar,” she pointed out the screen. Maggie looked like she may be having an aneurysm on the other end of the call.

“How long?” Alex almost shouted.

“Last night,” Kara laughed as did Lena, “And I only tried to kill Lex like four times,”.

“A day,” Sara muttered before speaking up, “Why’d you let us do that whole speech?” she asked. 

“I didn’t know if Kara wanted to tell people and I found it really interesting anyway,” she raised her eyebrows at Kara.

“You three, I expect this from. But you, Alex, we are having words later. I told you things in confidence,” Kara scolded.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Maggie sighed and Kara rolled her eyes.

“It was getting a bit ridiculous,” Kate backed her up.

“Thank you,” Maggie said, “How’d it happen?”.

“Boredom drives people to extremes,” Lena explained.

“So you just kissed her?” Ava asked.

“No, I was just forewarning you as a preface to the story Kara’s about to tell,” Lena sighed. Kara began explaining about the Heelys, making Lena move the phone so she could perform dramatic reenactments of Lena’s falls and eventually explaining the final fall onto Kara. Once the overly dramatic retelling as complete Kate spoke first.

“Let me get this straight,” and as everyone on the call rushed to make a gay joke she put up a hand to say stop, “Don’t” she sighed before continuing, “You fell on top of her and then kissed her,”.

“Basically,” Lena agreed.

“It was more than that,” Kara defended her retelling and Lena had found its way to the small of her back as if to say, ‘I know but also I have work’. 

“Well, I’m going to leave you here, I have a meeting,” Lena stood up, pecking Kara on the lips and put her bowl in the sink. She waved at everyone before going to her office.

“Seriously?” Kara looked at them all.

“Doesn’t she need her phone,” Alex tried to get herself out of the situation.

“She has a work phone because apparently it’s hard to focus when people send her memes every five seconds,” Kara explained.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you're people aren’t you?” Kate laughed.

“Yeah,” Kara smiled meekly, “But seriously?”.

“It’s been three years, I had to do something,” Alex explained herself, “Clark’s going to be pissed though,”.

“Yeah, he still hates her,” Kara muttered. A bang sounded in the background of Sara and Ava’s call followed by a yelled “Mick!”.

“Oh my god,” Ava looked as though she was ready to murder someone.

“We have to go,” Sara sighed, hanging up the phone quickly. A signal went off in the background of Kate’s call too. 

“Batwoman’s needed,” she smiled, standing up, “Good luck,” she whispered to Maggie and Alex before saying goodbye to everyone and hanging up. Kara stared pointedly at her sister.

“I was going to call you,”

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologised.

“I don’t really mind, Al. Why didn’t you ask me though?”.

“You haven’t had the courage to do it for 3 years we’d thought we’d shoot our shot with someone else,” Maggie explained. 

“Good point,” Kara laughed, “I have a meeting too like right now,” Kara stood up, almost knocking a chair over, “And it’s the weekly meeting with Lena and Snapper and James and all the department heads,”.

Maggie and Alex laughed at her inability to function and hung up the phone yelling their goodbyes. Kara grabbed a couple of pop tarts that she’d put on earlier and raced to her computer. Lena was faster, poking her head out of her office and just telling Kara to join on her screen. 

“Right,” Lena started the meeting and everyone just stared at Kara, “Miss Danvers is one of my closest friends and she’s staying with me. I thought another device would be redundant,” Lena explained.

The meeting continued smoothly with Kara not so discreetly eating her breakfast when Lena wasn’t talking. Articles were suggested. It was asked Supergirl was interviewed about the quarantine at which point someone looked at Kara and Lena again.

“Isn’t she staying with you?” they asked and James almost choked on his coffee as he’d only been half-listening.

“She is,” Lena replied, “I’m sure Kara can handle the interview,”.

“That would be really good if it’s a video,” Snapper demanded and James almost choked again, mumbling something about his coffee being really hot as he stared at Kara and Lena’s trying not to be shocked faces. 

The meeting eventually ended and Kara and Lena looked at each other in pure panic. James immediately called Lena. “What are you going to do?” he asked.

“Working on it,” Kara banged her head against the table.

“We can just edit it,” Lena suggested, “We record Kara’s questions and then Supergirl’s answers,”. 

“If I go out on patrol, I can just hover above the balcony for the interview, saying I am abiding by social distancing,” Kara finished.

“That might work,” James agreed.

“You should patrol now,” Lena suggested, “I don’t have any meetings in the afternoon we can do it then,”.

“Cool,” Kara kissed Lena quickly before walking out the door, her super suit materialising as she walked.

“What was that?” James asked.

“What?” Lena hadn’t even registered the PDA.

“Kara kissed you,” James prompted, suddenly Kara was back at the door, ready to jump in if needed.

“Oh yeah, umm, we’re kind of dating,” Lena stuttered over the words.

“So you’re gay. That makes sense, now,” James smiled. Kara looked like she was ready to go murder him.

“I’m bisexual,” Lena sighed, raising her eyebrows, “I broke up with you because you were a dick who tried to manipulate and control my life not because I like both men and women,”.

James looked a bit taken aback, “Were you in love with her when we were dating?” he asked. 

“No,” Lena lied, she needed to let him have some of his ego, “I have to go,” she said quickly and hung up.

“You lied,” Kara smiled from the doorway, “You’re heart rate increased,”.

“Go away,” Lena laughed as Kara came closer and kissed her again.

“Go patrol,” Lena told her as she had to pull away.

“Fine,” Kara sighed and sped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all needed that.  
> Now watch them not put a label on their relationship because neither wants to scare the other away by moving too quickly because we know that's what will happen.  
> Leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed it and drop any prompts in my dms or down below.  
> You guys blowing up my inbox gives me so much motivation.  
> Amelia :)


	8. Of Kale and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara interviews Supergirl.

“Okay,” Lena set the camera up to record and gave a nod to Kara to signal that she was on. They’d recorded Kara’s questions on a tape recorder beforehand and Kara was supposedly standing behind the camera while interviewing Supergirl when in reality it was just Lena clicking the next recording. 

“Hello, this is Kara Danvers with CatCo Worldwide Media and this is a worldwide exclusive interview with-'' she caught Lena’s eye as she spoke and started laughing for no apparent reason. Lena cut the filming, trying to contain her own laughter. 

“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara.

“It’s funny,” Kara laughed.

“What’s funny?” Lena looked at her as if she was mad.

“Life,” Kara squeaked and Lena sighed.

“Really?” Lena laughed, “Compose yourself. We need to get this done. Snapper wants you to show it this evening,”. Kara took a deep breath and immediately broke out in giggles again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she laughed, she took another deep breath, “Okay,”.

Lena pressed record and gave Kara a nod.

“Hello, this is Kara Danvers with CatCo Worldwide Media and this is a worldwide exclusive interview with Supergirl. In the interest of preserving social distancing measures as Supergirl had been outside since I last saw her, we will be standing two metres away from each other which is why you can’t see her now,” Kara moved away and Supergirl appeared on the balcony behind where Kara once was and waved to the camera.

“Hi,” she chortled, hovering in through the open door. She remained slightly hovering above the floor.

Lena pressed a button, “Hi, Supergirl. So how’s the lockdown treating you?”. Kara launched into a ramble about being with Lena when it was announced and then about the poster. The questions went exactly as they had planned largely because they had planned and Kara managed to avoid having another giggling fit. 

“That’s all we have time for, I think,” Kara’s recorded voice spoke to Supergirl.

“Okay, thank you for having me,” Supergirl focused on the camera. Remember, listen to the government, stay at home, remain two metres away and wash your hands,” Supergirl smiled her amazing smile. She waved and sped off out the window, doing a flip in the air. Kara walked back on screen. 

“Thank you for tuning in,” she smiled, “See you next time,”. 

Lena cut and Kara sighed in relief, “How did that look?” she asked.

“I think it was convincing,” Lena pulled up the video on her laptop and Kara snuggled up at her side as they cut the video and watched it. It actually seemed as though Kara and Supergirl were the same person, at one point it even looked like Kara and Supergirl were in the same frame due to Kara’s sheer speed at getting back on camera at the end. 

“That was pretty good,” Kara smiled, “Thank you,”.

“You looked cute,” Lena smiled at her and kissed her quickly. Kara blushed.

“I don’t like watching myself on camera, it makes me self-conscious,” she laughed.

“You make other women self-conscious with your beauty,” Lena smiled again and Kara blushed more causing Lena to laugh at her.

“Stop,” Kara laughed, covering her face.

“Fine,” Lena raised her hands in the air and shuffled away.

“Don’t stop cuddling,” Kara complained and shuffled back towards her. Lena laughed at her and kissed her again a little more passionately. Her computer screen suddenly lit up and Kara and Lena jumped apart. It was James.

“What does he want now?” Lena sighed, accepting the call.

“Do you have the video, I want to check it before it goes through,” he didn’t even say hello.

“Hello to you too,” Kara smiled. 

“Kara,” menace filled his voice.

“Don’t sound too thrilled,” Lena said sarcastically.

“Do you have the video?” he demanded.

“I’m emailing it to you, now,” Lena sighed and hung up the phone.

“Dick,” Kara muttered under her breath, Lena laughed and typed out a very passive-aggressive email to James before snuggling back under the blanket Kara had somehow found with her.

-

“What was Krypton like?” Lena asked, curiously. She felt Kara stiffen a little and automatically grabbed her hand and stroked her thumb to try and calm her, “You don’t-”.

“That was excitement, Le,” Kara laughed, “It was amazing,”.

“Sunsets remind me of it, the red hue across the globe. It’s so weird seeing it in yellow. You can’t see the hue but I still do sometimes and colours look unusual. When Lex turned the sky red, I almost cried because I felt like I was home,”.

“Really?” Lena smiled.

“Before the panic set in, obviously,” she joked. 

“We had animals like dragons,” Kara said and Lena almost choked.

“I want a dragon,” she laughed.

“Some people kept the small ones as pets, I had one,”. Lena’s mouth hung open like a fish.

“That’s so cool,”.

“They were called  _ ghim krighia _ , it loosely translates to something like ‘flyer with light’. Mine was a baby dragon though. There were three kinds: water ones, air ones and the ones that walked. I had a walking one but it did breath fire. I did a whole study into them when I was training for the science guild,”. Then Lena really did choke.

“The… The… The Science Guild,” she stuttered.

“It was a collection of the most intelligent Kryptonians. I was to be one of the youngest members,” Kara explained.

“Let me get this right,” Lena sat up and looked Kara in the eye, “You were meant to be the youngest member of a group of the smartest people on your technologically and scientifically advanced planet,” Lena took a deep breath, “And you act like you don’t understand Quantum Entanglement,”. Kara bit her lip and averted her gaze from Lena’s.

“Maybe I did understand it?” she smiled coyly.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers. Do you know more about science than you’re letting on?” Lena folded her arms and stared her down.

“Just a little bit more,” Kara put her fingers really close together in front of her blushing face, “Than everyone on the planet,” she added quietly.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena warned.

“Maybe I know a lot about science you haven’t even thought about yet,” Kara blushed more.

“What?” Lena almost jumped up in her excitement.

“Dark matter, redshift, universe expansion, the big bang. You know just the normal stuff,” Lena’s death stare almost bore holes into Kara’s head, “Maybe how to break the speed of light in a vacuum,” Kara added, meekly.

“Tell me,” Lena practically begged.

“Maybe another time,” Kara shrugged. Lena looked murderous, “You’re comfy,” Kara tried to justify her secrecy, “Plus, I haven’t really thought about it since the Phantom Zone,”.

Lena snuggled back into Kara, “I can’t believe you were there for twenty-four years,” Lena sighed and stroked Kara’s thumb gently.

“I was born in 1966 in Earth Years,” she laughed.

“That means I’m dating a 54-year-old,” Lena laughed.

“No, 53. My name day is on the third of April in earth time,” Kara explained.

“Name day?”.

“Threvzeht,” Kara explained, “We didn’t celebrate our birthdays as we do here but we celebrate the day we were named because it was the day we were accepted into the family,”.

“That’s in two days,” Lena exclaimed. 

“Alex knows but we just don’t celebrate it like my Earth birthday, I didn’t work it out until a couple of years ago anyway, with Astra’s help. Kal doesn’t even know what it is,” Kara sighed a little wistfully and a plan began to form in Lena’s head. Kara changed the subject, “So we’re dating? I haven’t taken you on a date yet,” Kara raised her eyebrow.

“We live together and share a bed,” Lena pointed out.

“Still,” Kara argued.

“We can’t leave the house,” Lena argued.

“Give me ten minutes, go answer some emails or something,” Kara demanded and Lena laughed.

“Dork,” she teased and kissed her quickly before leaving for the study. 

She tried to listen to what Kara was doing but failed and called Sam, telling her about the last few days and checking in on her and Ruby. They talked for about an hour, getting caught up in catching up and she suspected Kara just waited for Lena to get off the phone, letting her continue talking to her friend. When she left the study the lounge had been transformed. Kara’s head poked out of the middle like a meerkat, “It’s a blanket fort!” she smiled.

Lena shook her head and laughed at Kara, she got down on her hands and knees and navigated to the centre of the fort where she found a nest of bean bags, pillows, cushions and blankets and Lena’s favourite foods ready to be eaten and favourite movie ready to be watched. Kara sat in the blanket nest, smiling dorkily. 

“Please tell me you didn’t fly anywhere,” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“No, I have a secret stash of your favourite snacks in case you have a bad day,” Kara smiled. Lena smiled, sweetly at her and kissed her lightly and submitted to the hug. 

“Thank you,” she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“If we were able to go out it wou-” Lena cut Kara off with a kiss.

“It’s perfect, Kar,”. Kara clicked play and they snuggled in, eating junk food and laughing. Lena is happy in Kara’s arms. 

-

“Did you enjoy the first date? M’lady,” Kara smiled as they exited the blanket fort.

“I did,” Lena smiled dorkily at Kara, “Thank you,”.

“Good,” Kara was obviously pleased with herself.

“I think this is the part where you kiss me,” Lena smiled with a kink of her eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah?” Kara whispered, leaning in slowly. She stopped right before Lena’s lips, “Can I kiss you?” she whispered. Lena giggled and closed the gap. Kara’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She felt Kara’s hands wandering up beneath her shirt and she mirrored the action, tentatively, not wanting to make Kara uncomfortable. She eventually had to pull away for air and pushed her forehead against Kara’s.

“This will be weird when you start wearing heels again,” Kara laughed.

“Shut up!” Lena hit Kara playfully.

“You’re not that small, just cute,” Kara smiled, teasing her more. Lena shook her head at the Kryptonian.

“You’re walking on very thin ice,” she warned.

“I’m not wearing heels so it probably won’t break,” Kara laughed.

“It’s very close to breaking,” Lena cautioned her.

“Okay,” Kara lifted Lena onto her hips and kissed her again.

“Is that better?” she asked now they were perfectly facing each other. Kara’s hands were firmly on Lena’s ass supporting her and she almost laughed at the position, her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist.

“A little,” she kissed her again, “Your freakishly strong,”.

“Kind of comes with the territory of being Supergirl,” Kara pointed out. Lena smiled at her.

“Can you put me down?” she asked and Kara obliged.

“I believe you still owe me a piece of kale though,” Lena pointed out, Kara had lost a bet during the movie about the number of times they would get the science wrong and had wagered her eating a piece of kale on it.

“I hoped you’d forget,” Kara pouted, going over to the fridge and bringing the kale out. Lena whipped out her phone and started filming.

“So, Kara, why are you eating kale?” Lena asked.

“I lost a bet and Lena’s mean,” Kara complained, getting a fork out, selecting the smallest piece.

“No,” Lena stated and reached over putting a healthy amount of kale on the fork, “That’s better,” she smiled and Kar groaned, looking at the fork like it was a supervillain. Lena moved the camera back so it had Kara in full view.

Kara swallowed hard and went to place the kale in her mouth. “No spitting it out,” she added and Kara glared at her. She forced the green monstrosity into her mouth and immediately mimed gagging, not to Lena’s amusement. She chewed for a bit and swallowed, her face contouring a million ways as she did. She reached for the sink behind her and immediately washed her mouth out by sticking her mouth under the tap, mumbling the whole time. When that didn’t work she reached for the cupboard behind her, more urgently and managed to make all the chocolate drop to the floor. She screamed but amidst the avalanche she managed to grab a bar of chocolate and rip it open, shoving it in her mouth. With her mouthful, she turned to Lena with anger in her eyes.

“Never again,”. Lena didn’t care though tears were streaming down her face from laughter. Kara’s pout won her over though and she padded over to Kara, stopping her video and kissed her lightly.

“I’m sorry,” she smiled at her before leaning down to pick up the chocolate and reorganising it in the cupboard, Kara helped her pass her chocolate bars, both of them laughing in the end. 

Kara wanted to say it so much in that moment as they cleared away chocolate. She wanted to scream it from every rooftop in National City but she bit her tongue and pushed the words down. Far down.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop any prompts down below (especially for how over the top Lena might go for Kara's name day)  
> Your comments and kudos are honestly my favourite thing and thank you so much for leaving them and reading my crazy ass fanfiction.  
> Love y'all  
> Amelia :)


	9. Of Elements and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara says the wrong thing. No one messes with Lena's periodic table.

“Take it back!” Lena yelled.

“No. It’s the truth,” Kara defended herself, leaning back in the chair.

“I can’t believe this,” Lena sighed.

“I’m right,” Kara challenged Lena.

“There is no way you’re right,” Lena shouted, “My life is based on that  _ primitive  _ thing,”.

“It’s a completely ridiculous system,” Kara sighed.

“Okay, then. If our periodic table is so shit, please enlighten me by showing me yours,” Lena stood up and left before returning with a whiteboard and pen.

“Go ahead,” she challenged the Kryptonian.

“Fine,” Kara shovelled the last of her lunch into her mouth and snatched the pen out of Lena’s hand, thinking carefully as she drew, translating into English. As she progressed some elements were written in Kryptonian. Lena counted the number of elements and almost spat out her drink.

“One hundred and fifty-four!” she yelled, that was far more than the typical periodic table.

“I’m not finished yet,” Kara swatted Lena’s peeking head away.

“This is everything, Kar,” Lena shouted.

“Let me finish,” Kara sighed, swatting her away. 

“I’m going to need more wine for this,” Lena sighed, walking into the kitchen. After Kara's revelation about the Science Guild on Krypton, it was most of what Kara and Lena had been talking about due to Lena’s insatiable curiosity.

“I’ve finished!” Kara called out and Lena abandoned the wine, sprinting back to Kara.

“This has to be the most confusing thing ever,” Lena’s face fell as she processed the information, “I can see something about group 1 and 2 here,” Lena indicated part of the table, “And I guess these are radioactive ones and those are the transitions,” she mused.

“We have different classifications, news flash, you can split electrons,” Kara laughed. Lena sat down, slowly.

“What. Did. You. Say.”.

“You can split electrons,” Kara repeated, bemused. Lena ran a hand through her hair.

“I’m going to need a minute,” she stood up and walked the length of the apartment twice.

“You can what?” she eventually asked.

“Split electrons,” Kara shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m going to need longer,” she continued pacing.

“How?” she muttered quietly but Kara heard her.

“You need equipment that I can’t create till you discover these elements,” Kara circled three of the Kryptonian words. Lena sighed and walked back over to Kara.

“You dangle everything in front of my face and then take it away,” she pouted. 

“Sorry, Le,” Kara smiled at her warmly and kissed her lightly, “Should we distract ourselves?” she suggested.

“We are not making cookies, Kara,” Lena sighed, “I have work and I don’t want my apartment to catch alight,”.

“Please,” Kara pouted. It was the tenth time she asked today. Lena opened her laptop, determined to get some work done. Kara wasn’t going to let her and placed a trail of kisses down Lena’s exposed neck. Lena’s breaths quickened but she continued working despite the rampant distraction. She managed to reply to one email, before spinning around and capturing Kara’s lips on her own. 

“You’re the worst,” she whispered onto her lips. 

“You like it,” Kara returned, smiling.

“Okay, two more emails, then cookies,” Lena conceded defeat, it’s not like she wanted to work anyway.

“Yay!” Kara smiled and left her alone. She walked around the other side of Lena’s whiteboard and saw her long equation Lena was obviously trying to figure out. Mentally she translated it to Kryptonian and instantly recognised it from her childhood. SHe discreetly grabbed a different coloured pen and added the final pieces Lena was missing from the equation and signed it off with a smiley face at the bottom.

Lena stood up a little while later and closed her laptop lid. “Cookies!” she announced, the room was empty but as soon as the word left her mouth Kara stood in front of her smiling dorkily. 

“Hi!” she laughed.

“Hi!” Lena parroted and kissed her lightly on the lips before she was dragged through to the kitchen by a very strong Kryptonian.

They managed to get through the first batch without hitch but half-way through the second batch Kara went to get flour off the top shelf after Lena couldn’t reach and fumbled dropping a bit of flour on Lena’s head.

“Oops,” Kara pressed her lips together, she’d managed to save most of the flour but Lena’s hair was white on top. She tried to suppress a laugh but couldn’t and threw a bit more at a very angry Lena.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Miss Danvers,” Lena cautioned her.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Kara smiled, throwing a bit more and Lena’s front. Lena raised her eyebrows.

“Right,” she took a handful of flour and dumped it on Kara’s head.

“It’s so on,” Kara laughed and threw another handful at Lena. Lena retaliated and then Kara did the same. Chaos ran havoc. Lena and Kara trading fistfuls of flour, both of them were covered from head to toe in white and they were laughing their heads off. They were interrupted by Lena’s computer screen lighting up with a video call request. It was from Sam. 

“So, I was just wondering ab…” she trailed off when she saw Lena.

“Oh my god,” she laughed.

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation,” Kara walked into the background.

“I’m sure there is,” Sam couldn’t stop her laughter that Lena and Kara joined her in. “Ruby!” she yelled, “Come say ‘hi’ to Auntie Lena,”.

“No!” Lena shouted, ducking below the camera.

“That’s Kara, covered in flour,” Ruby laughed, puzzled. 

“Lena looks worse,” Sam told her.

“I don’t,” Lena shouted indignantly off-screen.

“I’m going to need proof,” Ruby smiled, smugly.

“Yes, I think we need proof,” Sam agreed.

Suddenly there was a blonde right next to Lena.  “They need proof,” she whispered, giggling and pulled Lena up from the floor. Ruby burst out in a fresh round of laughter as she saw Lena and Sam joined her.

“So I think this is going to need a back story,” Sam asked.

“Kara started it,” Lena said, childishly.

“My hand slipped,” Kara refuted, pouting.

“And then flour spilt on me and then you threw more, I had to retaliate. She left me with no choice,” Lena defended herself. 

“You’re not really meant to retaliate,” Ruby scolded, “Isn’t that,” she paused for a moment to find the word, “Hypocritical,”.

“You’re cheeky, missus,” Lena laughed.

“You know I think you’re right, Rubs,” Sam smiled, “Maybe more people should see this,” a knowing look crossed her face as she pressed a few buttons. Panic filled Kara’s face.

“Not Alex!” she laughed.

“What about me?” Alex's face popped up on the screen. 

“Oh my god,” she laughed, “What happened to you two?”.

“Flour fight,” Ruby informed her with a smug smile as a little notification popped up on the screen telling them Alex had taken a screenshot. Lena and Kara were both still standing a distance from any furniture so they didn’t get flour everywhere and looked almost crazy/

“Maggie!” Alex yelled and the detective came running.

“What is it…” she trailed off, laughing, “What happened there, Little Danvers?”.

“Flour fight,” Kara mumbled.

“Didn’t call about work?” Lena asked Sam pointedly.

“Work can wait,” Sam replied with a smile which was greeted with a death glare from the youngest Luthor.

“You know what, I think Nia and Brainy should see this,” Sam smiled at Alex as Lena and Kara's death stared them both. Nia and Brainy had also quarantined together with Nia inviting Brainy over so he wouldn’t get lonely and him gladly accepting the proposition.

“I think you’re right,” Alex replied, smugly.

“What is it, Alex?” Brainy popped up on the screen, “Oh, Maggie, Sam, Ruby and,” he paused as he registered Lena and Kara, “What are Kara and Lena covered in?”.

“Flour,” Ruby supplied.

“How?” he asked, clearly confused. 

“We got into a flour fight while we were baking,” Lena explained.

“It’s probably best if you don’t ask any more questions but just know it’s not what’s meant to happen,” Maggie explained.

“What’s not meant to happen?” Nia walked in from her bedroom.

“Hi guys,” she waved before registering Kara and Lena.

“Oh my god,” she laughed.

“They got into a flour fight,” Brainy explained to her.

“I can see that,” Nia laughed, “You two are covered,”. She was right, Lena and Kara were covered head to toe by the white powder and everything from their hair to all their clothes were completely white in colour. J’onn connected too and immediately sighed at the two.

“This lockdown is definitely creating interesting situations,” he commented, rolling his eyes.

“You know I never should've answered Sam’s call,” Lena muttered under her breath.

“What were you baking anyway?” Maggie asked.

“Cookies,” Kara replied.

“Shit, the cookies,” Lena ran into the kitchen and pulled them out of the oven before putting the next batch on.

“We might have gotten a little too distracted,” Kara confessed.

“We can see that much,” Alex looked her up and down again, “I’m so sending this picture to mom,” she pulled out her phone to send the text.

“How’s lockdown for everyone else?” Maggie asked, “We can see Lena and Kara have already reached the stage of complete insanity,”.

“We’re doing alright,” Sam replied.

“There’s so much school work,” Ruby complained, “And mom’s only good at math. She can’t do science or English and don’t get me started on history,”.

“You can always call me if you need help with science,” Lena yelled from the kitchen before running back into the frame, “I can always make time for you, Rubs,”.

“Or me,” Alex offered.

“I did okay at history,” Nia offered.

“Don’t look at me. English isn’t my first language,” Kara laughed, “And you have the other subjects I’m good at covered,”. 

“Thank you,” Ruby smiled, “Can you just do it for me?” she suggested.

“No!” Sam glared at the whole group, “Help her, don’t do it for her,” she said in her best mom voice.

The conversation flowed on. Nia and Brainy had been coping quite well. Nia’s roommate had returned home to take care of her parents so it was just them in Nia’s apartment. Apparently they’d managed to cope well with work and just continuing with life as normal; no matter how many times Brainy attempted to ignore the lockdown restrictions, his efforts were always thwarted by Nia though, much to his dismay. Alex and Maggie had been working, going out on patrol and organising deliveries. They’d had to arrest quite a few people, they’d also helped organise the building of triage centres in the Park where they can test possible COVID-19 patients. Alex had also been offering her medical experience to help on minor callouts not related to COVID-19. Kara and Lena caught the others upon the periodic table argument and the documentary about penguins but left out the rest in almost a silent agreement. J’onn informed them he was enjoying his quiet time; spending it catching up on TV shows. Both he, Kara and Nia all complained about the lack of crime in the area to literal no one’s surprise; Maggie and Alex even joined grumbling about the most serious crime being someone taking more than one box of eggs.

-

By the time Kara and Lena had finished the cookies and cleaned themselves up, it was already early evening so they ate a quick dinner of lasagna, which Kara inhaled, arguing cooking makes her hungry. Lena then decided it would be a good idea for them to look through some more of Kara’s things. Which is why she was standing in their bedroom holding up a very small pair of red shorts.

“What are these from?” she laughed. Kara saw the blue top lying on the box behind Lena and her eyes filled with panic.

“Ummm,” she stumbled across her words, “Winn’s first super-suit prototype,” she reached behind Lena but the CEO didn’t move meaning Kara was just inches from her face. Lena smiled, coyly. “They go with this,” Kara held up the top. Lena laughed as she held up the pair of shorts and registered just how skimpy the outfit was.

“I think I would’ve liked to see Supergirl in that,” Lena winked at her. Kara blushed slightly and snatched the shorts from Lena’s hands.

“Unfortunately you never will,” Kara smiled, throwing the scraps of clothing back in the box. 

“I’m sure I will at some point,” Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and pulling her into a slow kiss. Lena smiled at Kara.

“A couple of things about tomorrow,” she told her.

“Things?” Kara asked, puzzled.

“I have a lot of meetings in the afternoon and I need to use the kitchen area so I can present using the whiteboard,” Lena lied.

“So clear out, got it,” Kara smiled at her. 

“Cool,” Lena replied and kissed her again. Kara yawned when they broke apart. She’d been out on patrol the night before. 

“Darling, we can test the Wii tomorrow,” she suggested, “Get some sleep,” she told her, firmly.

“I’m fine, Le,” she told her as she tried to disguise another yawn.

“Go,” Lena told her with a peck to the lips, “I have to reply to a couple of emails anyway,”.

“Le-”.

“Kara,” Lena cut her off, “Please,”. Kara relented and went to the bed, stripping down to her sports bra and shorts. Lena came in after Kara had brushed her teeth and gave her another kiss as she picked up her laptop charger.

“Sleep well, darling,” she smiled and as soon as Kara’s head hit the pillow she did just that. Assured the Kryptonian was sleeping Lena rushed into the kitchen, pulling up the video link she’d set up with Kal.

“Hi, Clark,” she smiled.

“Lena,” Clark let a little more distaste slip into his voice and Lena was reminded again of why she loved Kara, “What do you want?” he asked.

“Kryptonian, I need to speak a little as a surprise for Kara or at least write some,” she asked.

“What for?” he asked.

“Her name day or threvzeht,” Lena stumbled over the unfamiliar Kryptonian word, “It’s on April 4th this year and that’s tomorrow. I know it’s important to her but she’s never celebrated so I wanted to let her celebrate,”. Clark smiled at her.

“You love her, don’t you?” he asked.

“I’m not Lex,” she replied, avoiding the question but they both knew it was confirmation enough.

Clark taught her Kryptonian for the next few hours, even mentioning their traditions while Lena silently made copious notes on the topic, when he was finished he asked her a question for the first time.

“What else do you have planned?” he inquired.

“Just breakfast in the morning, pancakes of course and then in the afternoon, I’m going to spoil her. I’ve found red screens to place over the windows which should make it seem more like Krypton in the way everything looks but not drain her powers and I even found one to place around the balcony and then as night falls I found a map of the night sky on Krypton that Lex made when he was researching you and I recreated it so the night sky can project onto the ceiling,” Lena explained, “And then the food of course. She’s Kara,”. Clark smiled at her.

“She’ll love that you know,”.

“Kind of the plan,” Lena laughed.

“I’m glad she’s found, you Lena. You make her so happy. Whatever you guys are,”.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled.

“But if you hurt her I won’t hesitate to throw you into the sun,” he warned her.

“Got it,” Lena laughed, nervously.  _ I think I might have just gotten the shovel talk from the cousin technically 13 years younger than her, she thought to herself.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to reiterate that if you ever want to talk you can dm me anytime. I know quarantine can be lonely and I don't want anyone to feel like they're alone. My insta is @jcdelove. This is one of my favourite things to write and all your comments and kudos give me so much motivation so thank you so much for reading this. I have decided that my writing about the periodic table constitutes chemistry revision so this has multiple purposes ;)  
> Love y'all  
> Amelia :)


	10. Of Waffles and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena surprises Kara. 
> 
> [kryptonian is spoken in this chapter - translation in the end notes]

Lena made sure she woke up before Kara on her name day. She slid out of her arms, discreetly, ensuring she didn’t wake the sleeping blonde and tiptoed into the kitchen to make waffles, a notably risky change from Kara’s beloved pancakes but waffles allowed more scope for ice cream and Lena was sure Kara would appreciate it. She piled cookie dough ice cream, chocolate sauce and crumbled cookies as well as whipped cream on top of two waffles for Kara before making herself a simple plate of toast, already sickened at the sight of Kara’s waffles. She also made Kara a hot chocolate. Lena knew, even though Kara tried to pretend she loved coffee, she preferred a sickly sweet hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. Lena finished her toast and placed Kara’s breakfast on a tray before carrying it through to their bedroom. She gingerly balanced it on the bedside table furthest away from Kara, knowing her habit to stretch when she woke up and leaned over the blonde, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

“Kara, darling, you need to wake up,” she whispered and to her surprise, Kara’s eyes snapped open. 

“Hi,” she whispered, giggling at Lena’s shocked face, “What?”.

“You woke up,” Lena tried to disguise her shock but failed dismally.

“I can do it, sometimes,” Kara smiled at her coyly. Lena looked at her, suspiciously but leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

“I made breakfast,” Lena whispered.

“You normally do that,” Kara laughed, “I’m not allowed in the kitchen unsupervised,”. Lena sighed and indicated for Kara to sit up, climbing over her so she could sit on Kara’s other side and passing her the tray. Kara’s eyes lit up upon seeing it.

“For me,” she squeaked, happily.

“Yes,” Lena smiled at her. 

“Why?” Kara asked, eyeing up the food. 

“Threvzeht jevia,” Lena smiled in broken Kryptonian. Kara’s eyes widened at the use of her language and she had to choke back tears, it was the first time anyone had wished her happy name-day since she was thirteen.

“Nahkluv,” she replied and to her surprise, Lena didn’t look surprised at the use of the word, “Who taught you?” she said after her first mouthful of waffle.

“I called Clark last night. I think he now cautiously tolerates me, so I think that’s progress,” Lena laughed.

“These are amazing, Le,” Kara said after another mouthful, “You didn’t have to do all this though,”.

“I wanted to, Kar. If the day’s special to you, it should be celebrated,”. Kara had to choke back tears again.

“Thank you,” she smiled, letting a tear escape. Lena reached up and wiped it from her face with a delicate finger, her hand cupping Kara’s jaw. 

“I’m so-” Kara cut Lena off before she could finish what she was saying.

“Good tears, Le,” she smiled, “This is perfect, you’re perfect,”. Lena felt her heart speed up, it felt like it was beating out of her chest. She tried to control it, knowing Kara could tell but failed. Kara’s hand found her way into Lena’s and she’d noticed but Lena appreciated the intimacy snuggling closer to Kara as she ate her breakfast, intermittently telling stories of the presents she’d received, including an explanation for the scar above her left eyebrow. Lena could’ve stayed there forever just listening to Kara’s voice spinning tales of Krypton but almost immediately after Kara finished her story about the accident of a bike-like thing that caused her scar, Lena’s phone rang. Kara had finished eating a while ago and she released Lena’s hand to let the CEO answer her phone. It was work, another crisis. She put them on hold.

“Crisis in Tokyo,” Lena explained. 

“Go,” Kara told her.

“Are you sure?” Lena checked with her.

“Of course,” Kara shook her head at her in an expression that yelled  _ ‘duh’ _ . Lena cupped Kara’s face and leaned in for a slightly more passionate longer kiss which she got, they both got caught up in the moment and Lena almost forgot that she had Tokyo on the other line. Kara pulled away.

“Tokyo,” she said. Lena scowled.

“You’re more fun,” she complained, “Love you,” she went to yell as she ran out of the bedroom but stopped herself so she instead said “Lo,” strangely and left quickly blushing. Kara was left looking very confused but brushed it off as nothing and went to get ready for her day. She was working with Nia to publicise the launch of CatCo’s alien to human date calculator where lengths of orbit and day lengths of alien planets are converted to human ones so aliens can tell what date a day on Mars corresponds to in Earth terms. They’d covered about 23 planets and it had given them a lot of scope, even adding the key celebrations and Kara was to interview Winn and some aliens about the project before it’s release tomorrow. 

-

That afternoon Lena kicked Kara into her office, claiming she needed the space for her presentation. In reality, she was executing her flawless plan. Kara had plans to, they involved her Minecraft world with Nia, Brainy and Winn and supposedly today was the right time for them to put their resources together to complete ‘the most amazing feat in Minecraft survival mode history’ which Lena was certain just so happened to be a particularly cool house but she just smiled at Kara as she rambled about Redstone and lava went completely over the CEO’s head. It’s not like Lena didn’t mind just watching. Kara had an adorable glint in her eye whenever she was passionate and the brunette found herself getting lost in those ocean blue eyes.

“Lena,” Kara waved her hand in front of the brunette’s face, it was not the first time she’d done it. Lena snapped out of her thoughts. “What happened there?”.

_ Ummm, I got lost in your eyes. _

_ You look very cute I got distracted. _

_ I was thinking about how I’m ridiculously lucky to have the cutest person in the universe as a girlfriend. _

Lena coughed to allow herself to think of an excuse. “I… I… gotlostinyoureyes,” Lena blurted out, choosing brutal honesty. Kara blushed, giggling.

“You got lost in my eyes?” she repeated.

“When you’re passionate about something, they light up with a glint,” Lena pointed at a part of Kara’s eye, “Just there,”. Kara blushed even more and decided to just kiss Lena instead.

“Khap zhao ripp,” she whispered as the kiss broke, she panicked as she remembered Clark had taught her some Kryptonian but found relief as she saw the look of confusion on Lena's face.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Kara replied with a smile. Lena pouted.

“Tell me, please,” she complained.

“No,” Kara shook her head and just kissed Lena again.

“You’re annoying,” Lena replied, indignantly. Kara just smiled coyly and stood up to put their lunch plates away, leaving the CEO staring at her as she walked off, longingly. 

When Lena had finished cooking and set up the whole evening for Kara, Kara was still intensely playing Minecraft, Lena could hear her arguing with Brainy about the game, so she replied to a lot of the emails and finished some of the work she’d neglected. Eventually, she heard Kara say goodbye to Brainy and Nia and texted her instructions to use the other door to the office and go put on the dress Lena had found earlier. Resulting in a hundred texts from Kara asking what’s going on but she relented and went and put on the dress. Lena had already changed and when Kara texted her that she had changed Lena went to their bedroom.

“Hi,” she smiled, Kara was wearing the blue dress Lena had picked but the ensemble never failed to take Lena’s breath away. The blue made her eyes sparkle and Kara had taken her hair down so it cascaded down her shoulders. 

“Hi,” Kara wasn’t as inconspicuous in checking Lena out. Lena had put on one of the three-piece suits she knew Kara loved as she tended to stutter slightly more whenever Lena wore them.

Lena walked up to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Rrip nahn skulir zrhueiao  _ (You look beautiful) _ ,” she smiled. Kara smiled at the Kryptonian.

“Rrip rriv vahdhah  _ (So do you) _ ,” Kara laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss Lena, lightly.

“What’s all this about then?” Kara asked softly.

“Just close your eyes,” Lena told her and took her hand, “No peeking,” she warned.

“Okay,” Kara smiled weakly and let herself be led into the centre of their apartment. The lights were low but there was a distinct red hue cast across the apartment, candles were lighting the room and Kara’s favourite flowers scattered the floor and were in vases around the room. 

“You can open them,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. Kara's eyes snapped open excitedly but as she took in the surroundings she subdued, slowly turning in her shock to see it all. She eventually turned to face Lena and there were tears in her eyes. Lena reached her hand up and wiped away a falling one. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled and picked Lena up, kissing her. Lena laughed and the kiss broke but they were both laughing. Kara put Lena back down much to the CEO's relief.

“You like it?” Lena asked.

“Oh my god, Le, it’s amazing, I love it,” she laughed, “It feels like Krypton too and my powers are still here, how did you do that?”.

“Natural talent,” Lena smiled.

“Is this all for my Threvzeht?”.

“Of course,” Lena said as if it were obvious, “I think the day Kara Zor-El got her name is pretty important, personally,”. Kara smiled and blushed.

“You didn’t have to though. I don’t normally celebrate,”.

“I wanted to, Kar. It makes you so happy,”. Kara smiled even more and thanked Rao for the red light disguising her blush.

“You’re my favourite,” she smiled. It was Lena’s turn to blush this time. She turned her attention away.

“There’s food too,” Lena laughed, seeing Kara’s face light up at the mention of food, “I made pizza and potstickers because I know we can’t get takeaway and it’s upsetting you,”. Kara’s face lit up even more. 

“Did mention you were my favourite because I think I might need to say it again,” Kara laughed and Lena pulled out a chair for her to take a seat. Lena had already laid out the table so she went and took a seat across from Kara. 

“This looks amazing,” Kara smiled. 

“It’s nothing,” Lena brushed off the compliment. Kara shook her head at the CEO.

“Take credit where credit is due,” she laughed. Lena kicked her lightly underneath the table which started a game of footsie as they both ate, laughing as they exchanged stories from their childhoods. Lena was fascinated by Kara talking about Krypton, she spun tales you would only hear of in fantasy novels. It felt like home just talking naturally about their childhoods; neither had to stop themselves because of homicidal brothers that the public will judge them for loving or the fact they’re a secret alien. 

“Dance with me,” Kara said once they’d both finished eating.

“No,” Lena laughed, “I don’t dance,”. Kara ignored her objections, putting on a playlist and holding out a hand to the CEO. Lena shook her head, diligently folding her arms. Kara pouted and Lena averted her gaze knowing she couldn’t say no to the pout. She made the mistake of taking one last glance at Kara though and instantly regretted.

“You’re evil, Miss Zor-El,” she muttered, letting Kara help her out of her chair.

“Hey, I’m Supergirl. A national hero,” Kara laughed, pulling Lena closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and they spun slowly, it wasn’t really dancing. 

“You should look outside at some point,” Lena muttered after a few minutes. She’d been waiting till night had fully fallen to show Kara the final surprise. The hardest to put together and she hoped no one noticed the screens she’d placed around her balcony, they were almost invisible and used state-of-the-art L-Corp technology. 

“Why?” Kara asked suspiciously.

“No reason,” Lena shrugged inconspicuously. 

“Now I have to go see,” Kara kissed Lena quickly before taking her hand and dragging her onto the balcony. You could barely notice the screens and the temperature outside was still freezing. Kara looked around and observed the view, “It’s different,” she said as she tried to figure it out. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered, “It’s Krypton’s night sky,”.

“Don’t ask how but Lex had maps of it. I decided to put them to use,” Lena explained. 

“How did you do this? National City skyline is still there,” Kara asked.

“Screens,” Lena reached out over the balcony rail and gave one a poke. 

“You can barely see them, it’s like we’re still outside,” Kara sounded very impressed by Lena.

“L-Corp technology is only the best, darling,” Lena laughed and went over to join Kara leaning against the balcony railing next to her. 

“Thank you,” Kara whispered quietly, to try and disguise the fact her voice was breaking. Lena smiled at her and Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist pulling her closer.

“That’s Rao,” she said, pointing out a collection of stars, “And that’s ukhirghim, it’s a type of lying vertebrae like a bat,” she pointed out a different collection, “And that’s my favourite, dai, they were our soldiers. They said they looked like one of our army formations so named it soldier. It’s in memory of all those who die. If you’re praying for luck in battle you’d always pray facing that star collection,”. 

“That’s beautiful,” Lena whispered.

“We didn’t fight for all the right reasons,” Kara said, sadly.

“Hindsight has a twenty-twenty vision. It might have seemed best at the moment,” Lena replied, softly.

“When did you get so wise?” Kara teased.

“I’ve had a lot of therapy,” Lena joked, “I have a homicidal family to contend with,”. Kara laughed a little.

“Thank you,” she whispered again.

“You don’t need to keep thanking me, Kar,” Lena smiled.

“I want to,” she replied, using Lena’s usual response.

“That’s my line,” Lena laughed, giving Kara a light shove. The Kryptonian acted hurt, stumbling backwards like she’d been shot. Lena shook her head at her, dorkiness. Kara stretched an arm out as she ‘fell’ in slow motion. 

“Save me, Lena,” she croaked, “I may die,”. Lena laughed and took the Kryptonians outstretched hand and soon found herself back with Kara’s arms around her waist. “My saviour,” she joked. Lena shook her head again.

“Dork,” she teased.

“Dork that you’re dating,” Kara laughed, kissing her passionately. 

“Still a dork,” Lena refuted but Kara ignored her, instead of kissing her again. 

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look?” Kara asked, one of her hands was tangled in Lena’s hair and the other around her neck.

“Yes,” Lena replied quickly, kissing Kara again, she deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping Kara’s lower lip and gaining entrance. Kara steered them off the balcony and Lena felt herself being pushed back against the couch. She didn’t complain, pulling Kara down on top of her. She felt Kara pull her up and remove her blazer before making quick work of her waistcoat. Their lips never left each other as Kara began to straddle Lena more. As Lena began to feel for Kara’s zipper it’s like something changed in the blonde and she stiffened. Lena instantly stopped. Kara averted her gaze from the brunette, blushing. 

“Kar?” she placed a delicate hand on her cheek, “It’s okay to say no,” she said, lightly stroking her cheek with her thumb. Kara blushed again so Lena just pulled her down in a hug and put the TV on. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” she whispered as they watched the first thing on which just so happened to be Legally Blondes; Lena absent-mindedly playing with Kara’s hair. The blonde adjusted their positions so they had a better view of the TV, still not speaking.

“I know,” she said softly, after a while and snuggled closer to Lena. Lena smiled to herself. 

“We should change,” she replied and in an instant, Kara was standing in front of her holding sweatpants and a sweater out. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, changing quickly at the same time as Kara before they resumed cuddling and watching the movie. Lena quickly falling asleep in Kara’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threvzeht jevia - happy name-day (Kryptonian celebration instead of a birthday)   
> nahkluv - thank you   
> khap zhao rrip - i love you   
> rrip nahn skulir zrhueiao - you look beautiful   
> vrrahdh rriv rrip - so do you
> 
> Thank you for reading I love y'all so much. Comment prompts down below and please hit up my inbox it gives me so much motivation. If any of you are feeling lonely, down or just like you need a chat you can always dm me (@/jcdelove). It's a hard time for everyone and we need to stick together.  
> Amelia :)


	11. Of Brothers and Fortresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone calls Lena and her and Kara visit Eliza (while social distancing of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while I rewrote a few times.

“Kara!” Lena yelled through the apartment and the Kryptonian woke with a jolt. She turned over and saw it was four in the morning. She sped in the direction of the voice and found a very angry looking Lena staring at a whiteboard.

“I thought you were hurt!” Kara shouted. 

“I am hurt,” Kara looked panicked and Lena saw her scan her body for injury, “I am hurt, emotionally,” Lena said dramatically. Kara sighed, it was way too early for this. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“You did my science equation,” Lena almost yelled.

“I thought you’d be happy,” Kara said calmly, yawning.

“I am!” Lena still bordered on yelling, “But you could’ve told me and explained it,”. Kara sighed.

“Why are you looking at an equation at four am?” she challenged Lena.

“I had an idea,” Lena said, quietly.

“While you were sleeping?” Kara said in shock.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lena still spoke quietly.

“Why not?” Kara probed and Lena knew she wasn’t going to get an explanation until Kara got an answer. 

“Nightmare,” she sighed.

“You should’ve woken me,” Kara walked up to Lena and pulled her into a hug. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Lena mumbled into Kara’s sweater. Kara shook her head. 

“You know I wouldn’t have cared,” Kara challenged her and Lena nodded meekly. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled and suddenly Lena was wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa and a second later Kara materialised in front of her with the whiteboard and a pen. 

“You have to stop doing that,” Lena scolded half-heartedly, enjoying the comfort of the blankets and snuggling into them. 

“Right,” Kara smiled and she began to animatedly explain the equation from a combination of her knowledge of Earth and Kryptonian Science. A lot of the time Kara didn’t know a word and would say it in Kryptonian unintentionally and Lena would pick her up on it so Kara would describe and Lena would tell her the word for it causing Lena to learn lots of Kryptonian, much to her joy, she was determined to get Kara to teach her the language. 

After they’d figured it out, Kara had snuggled up with Lena forgetting the maths and both of them had fallen back asleep which turned out to be detrimental, as Kara only woke up when she heard her phone ringing in the other room. Lena was lying mostly on top of her so she slipped out gently and tried not to wake her as she picked up the loud object.

“Hello?” she said, groggily.

“Lena?” a male voice asked.

“One minute, she’s here,” Kara replied, hastily.

“Shit,” she swore beneath her breath, covering the mic and ran up to Lena shaking her awake.

“What?” Lena complained, her voice full of sleep.

“Your phone,” Kara hissed.

“What time is it?” Lena hissed back.

“Eight o’clock,” Kara saw the time and both of them panicked. Lena cleared her throat and Kara lifted the phone back to her ear.

“May I ask who’s calling,” she asked, overly polite.

“It’s Lex,” Kara dropped the phone from her ear again. They hadn’t heard from Lex since Crisis; no one had but a quick google search told them he wasn’t a homicidal maniac, that was all Lillian but he’d vanished after her first trial around the same time he was thrown in prison back on Earth-38.

“Lex,” Kara hissed and Lena’s jaw dropped.

“What!” she hissed, grabbing the phone.

“What do you want?” she asked violently.

“Can’t a brother call his sister?” he asked innocently.

“We both know you remember,” Lena replied, angrily.

“Who answered your phone?” Lex asked, avoiding the question, “It’s your personal number,”.

“Just a friend,” Lena brushed off his question, he knew Kara’s identity and she couldn't handle his rampant xenophobia at eight o’clock in the morning before her daily coffee. 

“What do you want Lex?” Lena insisted.

“Oh. My old job back,” he said, casually like it was a reasonable request, “You’re not really doing the job we need,”. Lena took a deep breath.

“One. No, you can’t have my job,” Lena put extra emphasis on the ‘my’, “Two. Please get some manners, normal people use phrases like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ and maybe throw in a few compliments for good luck. Three. What do you mean ‘we’?”.

“Mother and I. She was just released from jail as a high-risk Coronavirus patient. We think your loyalties lie in the wrong place. To say the least,” Lex still managed to speak with an air of such nonchalance, Lena would think that the whole conversation is boring him. 

“Oh. I am so sorry I’m not using our wealth of technology to commit mass genocide,” Lena replied, sarcastically.

“This is just a courtesy call, Lena,” Lex replied, cooly before hanging up the phone. 

“What did he want?” Kara asked from the kitchen, no bothering to disguise the disgust on her face or in her voice.

“You didn’t listen?” Lena couldn’t hide her surprise. 

“You have a right to privacy,” Kara replied as though the answer was obvious.

“Well, he wants my job, he doesn’t agree with the company's direction and neither does mother apparently,” Lena explained quickly. Kara tried to hide her sympathy, knowing Lena wouldn’t want to see it, and passed her the coffee she’d made. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled. 

“What are you going to do?” Kara asked, sitting down next to Lena. 

“I need to call an emergency board meeting and somehow find records of Lex’s rampant xenophobia and maybe pull together a presentation on how well the company had done under my leadership,” Lena mused. 

“Do you want any help? I can write extremely scathing articles,” Kara offered, with a light laugh.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Lena smiled, “I should get to work,” she sighed and walked off to her office, not bothering to change out of her sweatpants and Kara’s NCU sweater. 

“Le?” Kara called after her and Lena turned to face her.

“What?”.

“You should eat something,” Kara let the concern slip into her voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Lena assured her, none too convincingly. Kara sighed and made her way to the kitchen to throw together breakfast for Lena so she won’t go hungry, knowing her habit of a complete failure to eat at the best of times. She made oatmeal with some fruit, knowing Lena wouldn’t touch anything unhealthy. At the same time, she made some waffles for herself, eating them in record time due to gnawing hunger caused by the late wake-up. She brought the breakfast in a little while later to find Lena in the office with her head in her hands.

“Hey,” she smiled, softly as she poked her head around the door. Lena looked up as if she’d been caught. 

“I’m fine,” she insisted before Kara had even asked. 

“You know one of the first things that Alex taught me was that when people say ‘I’m fine’ they are definitely not fine,” Kara challenged her with a smile. Lena rolled her eyes half-heartedly. “I brought food,” Kara chortled in a sing-song voice and Lena found her lips curling up in a smile. 

Kara walked over to Lena and placed the bowl down in front of her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Lena placed her hand over Kara’s. Kara looked at the documents open on Lena’s computer, “You can’t find anything?”.

“There is nothing here,” Lena sighed. 

“We could check out the Fortress of Solitude,” Kaea suggested, “It’s Kal’s place where we keep everything Kryptonian,” she added after she realised Lena may not know what it is. 

“I think Lex still had a friendship turned rivalry with Clark,” Lena agreed, “How far is it?”.

“A twenty-minute flight if I go quickly,”.

“By that, I’m going to assume you’re talking about super speed,” Lena smiled.

“No, just slightly faster than normal speed,” Kara squeaked at a higher pitch than usual. 

“How long would it take if you flew at an appropriate speed,” Lena asked. 

“Half an hour tops,” Kara promised. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to let you do this,” Lena muttered.

“You’ll need a coat,” Kara laughed walking out, she poked her head back around the door, “And we’re not leaving till you eat some food,” she warned. Lena laughed at her dorkiness and settled into eating the admittedly delicious breakfast Kara had made for her. 

“How cold is it if I need a coat?” she mused aloud, knowing Kara could hear her. 

“It’s kinda near a glacier,” a yell responded and Lena laughed at the situation before the news hit her.

“A what?” she choked on her mouthful of oatmeal.

“Glacier,” Kara’s head reappeared at the door. Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Couldn’t be on a nice warm tropical island, could it?” she joked. 

“Don’t blame me. Blame Kal,” Kara laughed, leaving the office again. 

-

"I've alerted the DEO and we are ready to go," Kara walked into the lounge where Lena was waiting.

"You're a poet now too," Lena joked, poking fun at the fact Kara's sentence rhymed. 

"The poet has been inside the whole time," Kara laughed, spinning around dorkily. Lena shook her head at her.

"Dork," she teased affectionately. 

"Well you can't tell me you're not excited at the prospect of seeing advanced Kryptonian technology, nerd," Kara refuted, to the sound of Lena's laughter.

"Just a little," Lena put her fingers so close together they were almost touching.

"Liar," Kara scooped her up, bridal style and walked them to the balcony. Lena squealed and clutched Kara's neck tightly.

"Give a girl some warning," she laughed nervously as Kara launched them into the air, flying at a high speed so National City was soon on the horizon. Not that Lena could see that, her face was buried in Kara's neck. 

"Lena," Kara whined, trying to get her attention, "You gotta see this,".

"No," Lena's words were muffled as she spoke into Kara's neck.

"You can touch the clouds and the sunrise is awesome," Kara said, excitedly. Slowly, Lena lifted her head from Kara's neck and the Kryptonian straightened up to hover in the air. Lena breath caught in her throat.

"It's beautiful," she breathed in awe of her surroundings. The sun birthed pinks, purples and oranges across the blue sky. Ambers and roses painted the mountains while the peaches and magentas dyed the clouds. The blackness of the night contrasted by the hope of a new day. Lena took it all in. The place Kara was hovering meant that it was like they were sitting atop one of the cotton candy clouds. 

“They don’t resemble cotton candy in any way other than their looks,” Kara said, annoyance undercutting her voice as if she read Lena’s thoughts. 

“I can see why you like flying,” Lena laughed, lightly and kissed Kara on the cheek.

“It is awesome,” Kara smiled. “We’re here by the way,” she added. 

“Solid ground!” Lena smiled, excitedly. Kara adjusted their position so she was flying again and avoided the cloud as though it were the devil.

“I flew through one once. Not fun,” she said, obviously grumpy at the cloud. Lena laughed at her and planted another kiss on her cheek. Lena landed them at the entrance to the Fortress and placed Lena down on the solid ground. Lena stretched her legs while Kara searched for the key. Lena looked at her in shock as she uncovered it.

“That’s your security!” Lena almost shouted in her disbelief.

“It’s a million tonnes of condensed dwarf star only certain people can pick it up,” Kara explained before lifting it as though it were as light as a normal key.

“Seriously!” Lena said excitedly, stopping Kara from opening up the Fortress so she could study it. Kara laughed at her.

“You’re such a nerd,” she said.

“Shhh, I’m looking,” Lena joked, still studying the key. 

“There’s more in the Fortress we can bring some back with us,” Kara offered and a huge smile spread across Lena’s face.

“Really?” she asked.

“Kal won’t notice,” Kara shrugged and pushed the key into the House of El emblem. 

They walked in and Lena was stunned again by the beauty. “It’s breath-taking,” she smiled at Kara, who was so obviously in her element.

“It’s our Krypton on Earth,” Kara smiled. 

“Is this what Krypton looked like?” Lena asked, slipping her hand into Kara’s. 

“It was redder,” Kara smiled, swinging their hands a bit and led Lena through an entranceway into another chamber. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of Lena and she jumped back, gripping Kara’s hand instinctively. 

“Intruder! Intruder!” a robot voice came over the speakers and Kara dropped Lena’s hand to investigate what was going on. 

“What’s happening?” Lena asked, panicking. 

“Luthor DNA detected!” the robot voice continued. 

“I don’t know,” Kara’s voice sounded just as panicked as Lena’s. The smoke dispersed and Lena found herself trapped by a clear cocoon-like prison. She looked around for Kara and saw her randomly pressing buttons and attempting to turn it off. 

“L-Protocol engaged,” the robot voice informed them.

“L-Protocol? No,” Kara spoke back to the voice, repeating the word ‘no’ over and over again. Lena tried to calm her breathing in the prison, she couldn’t let herself panic. 

“Luthor, relinquish your kryptonite ring and your transmatter portal watch, immediately,” the robot continued. Kara looked over at Lena and the younger Luthor saw the panic in Kara’s eyes. 

“I don’t have a kryptonite ring or a transmatter portal watch. I’m not Lex,” Lena yelled, in her frustration. 

The robot obviously didn’t deal well with negotiations, “Hand over the weapons at once,” it insisted. Kara was looking around in a blind panic, desperately searching for a way to turn it off, “Or the fortress will take defensive action in ten seconds,”. Lena saw Kara begin to panic more and tried to remain calm. It wouldn’t deal well if both of them were angry and panicking because Kara looked ready to punch her cousin in the face for the L-protocol.

“She’s unarmed,” Kara yelled but the robot ignored her and began to count down from ten. Lena felt her panic levels increase hugely and she knew Kara could tell, looking around at her with so much sorrow and panic in her eyes, “I’ll fix this,” she said, turning to face one of the panels and desperately pressing button after button. 

“Five. Four, Three. Two,” Kara took a step back, breathing a sigh of relief and the voice stopped. The walls of the cell fell and Lena stepped out. Kara was straight by her side, hugging her. 

“Kara,” Lena squeaked, “I have bones that can break,”. Kara loosened her grip but refused to let Lena go and Lena reciprocated the hug. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara spoke into Lena’s hair, “I had no idea Kal would take such extreme measures,” Lena could hear the guilt in Kara’s voice and she pulled away so she could look at her, gently cupping her chin.

“No. If Lex knew about this place he would do anything, kill anyone to get in here. It’s not your fault,” Lena kissed her lightly.

“You’re not Lex,” Kara said, simply. 

“You’re not Kal, either,” Lena replied, taking Kara’s hand and moving so they could continue walking through the Fortress, “We are miles beyond those boys,”.

“I think we’ve reached the furthest opposite possible,” Kara laughed.

“I think that’s marriage,” Lena joked. 

“What are you suggesting,” Kara teased and Lena pushed against her slightly, laughing. She led them into another smaller chamber. Lena stopped them moving and dropped Kara’s hand in her shock, she had to refrain from running to what she saw.

“Is that polyphasic quantum processor?” she asked Kara. Kara looked confused, shrugging. 

“I think it is,” she said. 

“They’ve long been theorised but I had no idea one existed,” she looked at it in complete awe and if she had turned around she would one seen Kara giving Lena the exact same look. Kara reached beside her and turned it on.

“My name is Kara Zor-El,” her words were translated into another script, one Lena did not recognise, “I seek information on Lex Luthor,”.

“Is that Kryptonian?” Lena asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara replied with a smile. 

“There is a lot of information on Mr.Luthor, could you be more specific?” the robot asked them. Kara altered her query and mountains of evidence sprung up in front of them including videos of conversations between Lex and Clark detailing his alien hatred and proof of Lex’s secret under dealings with Lillian and everyone else. Kara slipped her hand back into Lena’s giving it a light squeeze and Lena smiled at her weakly. 

“Can you show me where the hard copies are?” Kara asked and a robot came suddenly round the corner.

“Hi, Kal-Ex,” Kara smiled. 

“Is that your robot?” Lena said in awe. 

“Caretaker, Android. Mark 4,” it introduced itself, “Right this way,”. 

“I’ll send the videos to myself quickly,” Lena said, “I’ll catch you up,”.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked. 

“Come on, you have to give me a chance to at least try this,” Lena smiled, her eyes lighting up. 

“Okay,” Kara laughed at her, pecking her on the cheek before following the robot. Lena sent the emails to herself and waited till Kara was safely out of earshot.

“Okay, What have you got on learning the Kryptonian language?” she asked the interface. 

“We have dictionaries, translations and audio files,” the robot replied. 

“Can you send them all to me too?” Lena requested. 

“Of course,” it replied. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled before turning to follow Kara. She found her in another room, full of possessions, not so neatly organised. 

“It’s kinda messy in here,” Lena laughed and Kara spun to look at her with a huge smile.

“It’s Kal, what’d you expect?” Kara commented.

“Oh because Kara Zor-El would keep it so much neater,” Lena teased her.

“Hey!” Kara attempted to glare at Lena but just ended looking rather cute.

“I’m sorry, darling but we both know it’s true,” Lena kissed her before Kara could object.

“I still disagree,” Kara said when the kiss broke.

“We both know who’s right, Supergirl,” Lena laughed, poking her in the chest slightly. 

They collected all the evidence they needed, Kara placing it in a bag that she brought with her along with a small chunk of condensed dwarf star with a smile to Lena as she did and they went to leave.

“This has Kryptonian knowledge, right?” Lena asked as they walked out.

“All of it,” Kara replied.

“Do you think it would have any knowledge about virus cures or improved ventilators?” she suggested and suddenly Kara had sped them back to the interface. 

“Seriously!” Lena almost yelled but she couldn’t bring herself to do so as Kara spoke to it.

“We didn’t have much illness toward the end, our genes had been manipulated so much it was almost impossible,” Kara informed Lena as she scrolled through the foreign information. 

“There’s nothing that can help humans. Kryptonian physiology was so different. We don’t have the same methods of breathing so our advanced ventilators won’t be useful to humans,” Kara explained, a little disappointed. She turned to face Lena and saw her looking at her in shock. 

“We only breathe through our noses, our trachea doesn’t connect to our mouths,” she explained upon seeing Lena’s face.

“That’s how you eat so much without breathing and why you never pull away when we kiss, I thought it was just alien lung capacity,” Lena let annoyance undercut her tone a little.

“I have that too,” Kara said, kissing Lena passionately. Lena eventually had to pull away.

“Cheat,” she muttered. 

“I don’t hear any complaints,” Kara teased her before picking her up suddenly and flying her back to National City, once they were almost back, Kara stopped. 

“Do you mind if I check on Eliza, quickly?” Kara asked and Lena figured they must be above Midvale.

“Of course, you should do,” Kara lowered them to what must be her childhood home and knocked with a covered hand before stepping really far back and taking Lena’s hand. Eliza came to the door. 

“Kara!” she smiled widely at her daughter, “And Lena,” she smiled more softly at the younger Luthor.

“We went to do some research at the Fortress. I just wanted to check in,” Kara smiled at her mother.

“We’re all good here, Kara,” she smiled at her fondly.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, “I can pick up groceries or medicine or anything you need,”.

“Kara, honey, I’m not vulnerable. You know I’m as fit as a fiddle. Even if I do get it, it will only be good for me, it’s very unlikely that it’ll escalate and then I’ll be immune. You don’t need to worry, sweetheart,” Eliza assured her daughter.

“I really just want a hug, right now,” Kara smiled at her mother. 

“Don’t risk it, sweetie, we could pass it on,” Eliza told her with a comforting smile, “I love you, Kara,”.

“I love you too, Eliza,”.

“How are you girls coping?” she asked, the question clearly directed at the more silent Lena. 

“We’re doing good, actually. Better than I expected, I beginning to consider running a company over Skype,” Lena joked with a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Eliza smiled.

“Plus, Lena’s cooking is really good and she learnt how to make potstickers,” Kara added, the comment causing Lena to blush, “Alex is doing well too. She and Maggie are patrolling every day and they don’t seem to have any symptoms so,” Eliza felt Kara beginning to ramble out of worry for her sister and interrupted her.

“I spoke to Alex and Maggie yesterday. You know, Maggie was full of interesting news. Something about winning a bet about you two,” Kara and Lena exchanged a look. 

“They bet on us!” Kara almost yelled while Lena laughed quietly.

“What was the bet on?” Lena asked.

“Apparently there were multiple, the main two were how long it would take you to get together. According to Alex, they had to reset that one three times and the other was who would ask who out. Which they still don’t know apparently,” Eliza explained.

“It was me,” Lena smiled while Kara blushed profusely.

“Don’t kill your sister please,” Eliza smiled. They stayed talking for a while. Lena and Kara stood on the driveway while Eliza stood in the doorway by the time they got home, Kara was all smiles.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Lena asked her as they landed on the balcony.

“She really likes you,”.

“You think?” Lena asked, surprised.

“I know it,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write here. So I'm going to update y'all on my sims. Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor now have a budding romance :) and Kara is a musician, I know but there's no journalist option.   
> Anyways, please blow up my inbox with kudos and comments, it gives me so much motivation to write and if any of y'all are struggling through this tough time you can always message me on Instagram (@/jcdelove). I don't bite ;).  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Love y'all,  
> Amelia :)


	12. Of Sugar and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It short but Kara and Lena realise they run out of food.

“Morning babe,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear to wake her up. Lena smiled to herself with her eyes still closed at the pet name. 

“Morning,” she murmured, her voice full with sleep. Whining when she felt Kara’s weight leave the bed, she felt Kara throw a pillow at her face, laughing. She opened her eyes and glared at the giggling Kryptonian standing in front of her.

“Hi,” Kara smiled, innocently. Lena glared at her but Kara pulled out the signature pout and soon Lena was laughing with her.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Seven in the morning,” Kara informed her with her sunshiny smile, “I know you have an 8am meeting. Should we get some breakfast?”. Lena shook her head affectionately at Kara’s food obsession.

“Okay,” she laughed, letting Kara pull her up off the bed and lead her to the kitchen.

“What do you want?” Kara asked her, looking in the fridge. Lena looked over Kara’s shoulder into the fridge.

“We need to go shopping,” Lena said. 

“Definitely,” Kara agreed with a laugh.

“We can use the strawberries, blueberries and bananas with some oatmeal,” Lena suggested.

“That sounds healthy,” Kara complained. 

“You can add honey,” Lena said, reaching over Kara and grabbing the blueberries and strawberries out of the fridge and directed Kara to cut them up, the two of them moving around the kitchen like a perfect pair before eating breakfast and heading to do their work, they did their basic work in the morning before going shopping after lunch. 

-

“We don’t need fifteen packets of doughnuts,” Lena told a pouting Kara for the fifteenth time but Kara still continued pouting at Lena, stubbornly pulling the most devilish puppy dog eyes. Lena decided to ignore her and shove all but three of the boxes back onto the shelf before walking off with Kara angrily, trailing behind her, grabbing two more boxes and throwing them back in the trolley to the tune of Lena’s rolling eyes, “Kara,” she warned her, indicating the boxes of pop tarts and cookies already filing their trolley. 

“It’s essential,” Kara argued with a sweet smile.

“Hate to break it to you, darling but it isn’t,” Lena returned.

“Lena?” a voice broke through their conversation. Lena turned around and handed Kara the list so she could grab the remaining items in the aisle. 

“Nicole,” Lena smiled at her Head of R and D, “How are you?”.

“The kids are driving me mad but other than that we are coping quite well,”.

“They’re five and seven, right? Must be hard ages. You should say if you want to adjust your schedule in any way so you can help with school work or anything,” Lena offered.

“You don’t have to, honestly, I think I’m coping just fine,” Nicole insisted.

“Just say if you need to. The weekly meetings can be put at the best time for you. My schedule is very flexible at the moment,”.

“How are you coping with the quarantine?” Nicole asked, changing the subject.

“We are doing really well, thank you,” Lena smiled.

“Who are you staying with?” Nicole inquired.

“My umm… girlfriend, Kara,” she gestured to Kara who returned juggling flour and eggs. 

“Hi I’m Kara, nice to meet you. This feels weird. I would normally shake your hand but…”.

“Oh, it’s fine. Nicole by the way,” Nicole introduced herself, “I have to get going, I need to get home before the kids finish lunch,” the scientist smiled before excusing herself. Her husband met her at the top of the aisle and she whispered something to him. Lena looked at Kara, expectantly.

“Commenting on how she had no idea you were gay,” Kara laughed, wrapping her arm aorund Lena’s waist, “So… girlfriend huh?”.

“Shut up!” Lena shoved her playfully, “We only need ice cream,” she told Kara, catching the Kryptonians hand before she accidentally used super speed, “We have time,” she told her, pulling her back to her side. 

-

“I need a source,” Kara sighed. It was somewhere between the evening and the morning. Kara was lying on the floor and Lena on the couch. Food was scattered everywhere and they had a whiteboard with all of Lex’s prime earthly crimes drawn up and still couldn’t string together a coherent article where evidence couldn’t be called into question.

“What about the shady Government deal about the Iraqi weaponry?” Lena suggested.

“Oh yeah, because exposing shady government deals has gone so well recently,” Kara quipped, sarcastically and shoved a whole doughnut in her mouth in her stress. Lena didn’t even bat an eyelid.

“We could just focus on alien hatred,” Lena suggested.

“If we could link him to your mother more,” Kara sighed.

“Can you just call her Lillian?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, sorry babe,”. Lena flinched again at the casual use of the pet name; she could've sworn her stomach became a butterfly sanctuary.

"What about here?" Lena stood up and pointed at records of Lex's transactions as CEO, "This is the same fuel and materials Lillian used to create the rocket that held the Medusa Virus," Lena highlighted a few of the transactions in the months before he stepped down as CEO, "When I took over we did not have those supplies. They mysteriously went missing during the company's reshuffle,". Kara wrote it down on her notes and shovelled another cookie into her mouth. Lena came and sat behind her to look at the key notes Kara had written down. 

"I think that might be the most useful when we add it to these three bits of evidence," Kara starred parts of her notes. 

"Kar?" Lena said. Most of the notes had been written in what Lena assumed was Kryptonian.

"What?" Kara smiled, softly turning to face Lena. Lena plucked the notepad out of her hands.

"It's in Kryptonian," she laughed. Kara fell back onto the floor behind her, her hands covering her face. "I think this might be a sign we need sleep," Lena laughed, crawling on top of Kara so she could move her hands away from her face. Kara's eyes were shut. 

"I can sleep here," she murmured. Lena laughed again.

"Come on," she stood up and held out her hand. Kara took it and reluctantly rose off the ground.

"Race you," she yelled and dropped Lena's hand, running at a normal pace to the bedroom. Lena sighed and chased after her only to find herself being scooped up and carried into their bedroom. 

"Dork," she accused Kara through giggles. Kara just laughed and threw her onto the bed, gently. Lena opened her arms and Kara crawled into them.

"You're a dork too," she mumbled. 

"You should brush your teeth," Lena told her, "You've eaten so much sugar,".

"Shhh, I'm sleeping," Kara replied, stubbornly and Lena just laughed again, cuddling into her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope everyone is doing okay. I am aware that this is a hard time for everyone so my dms are always open if anyone feels lonely or just that they need a chat (@jcdelove on insta).  
> Also, comment any requests I am getting around to writing all of them :)


	13. Of Patrols and Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't get mad,".  
> "That's the third time you've said that,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to call this Paw Patrol...  
> This chapter was prompted by one of my readers but I read the comment at like 3 am and I can't remember who's prompt it was so if it was you please claim it because your mind is just epic :) - also I hope I've done it justice.

Lena woke up that day to empty bed and a note from Kara saying she’d gone out on patrol. Lena smiled for herself and made some breakfast, putting Kara’s in the microwave with a post-it note on it to tell her it was there before going to her office to get a headstart on her day. Two meetings, fifteen thousand emails and three conference calls later a gnawing hunger told her it was lunchtime and that Kara wasn’t back yet. She instantly sent her a thousand texts checking in before sending the same thing to the Superfriends to see if any of them knew where she was. She set about packaging the breakfast up in the fridge, knowing Kara wouldn’t mind cold waffles another time and may actually murder her if she were to throw them out. She then made some lunch for herself and some for Kara. A good thing too because as she ate she saw a blue and red streak land on her balcony. 

“Don’t be mad,” Kara said as she opened the door. 

“I’m not mad, I know you have to do your job. I was just worr-” Lena trailed off as she saw Kara wasn’t alone.

“Don’t be mad,” Kara repeated. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, What the hell is hidden in your cape?” Lena asked her. 

“Don’t be mad,” Kara started. 

“That’s the third time you said that,” Lena told her, leaning back against the table. Kara unwrapped her cape to reveal what was admittedly one of the cutest puppies she’d seen in her life. Kara managed to almost perfectly mimic the puppy dog eyes the actual puppy dog was giving. It took all the will in Lena’s body not to go hug them both instantly.

“Please explain to me why you have a puppy,” Lena asked, calmly. 

“The rescue centre had to close due to staff illness and they couldn’t find a home for this little girl,” Kara pouted for emphasis, “Her name’s Lola, they think she’s a cross between a Jack Russel Terrier and a King Cocker Spaniel and she is just two months old and she’s the daughter of one of the rescues and they couldn’t find her a home so they might have had to do the mean thingy with the injection thing and I was flying overhead and I overheard and it was like she was calling to me and when you think about I really had no choice because I’m Supergirl and Supergirl saves the day and really when you think about taking care of a little, helpless puppy so it doesn’t have to have the meany thing with the injections happen is saving the day so really I’m just doing my job because you kn-,” Kara rambled while Lena just smiled at her, trying to stop herself from laughing at the flustered, rambling Kara. 

“I guess we need to go buy some dog food and stuff,” Lena sighed, cutting Kara’s rambling off. 

“Really!” Kara shouted, excitedly.

“Yes,” Lena sighed going up to the dog and taking her from Kara’s arms, she was honestly the cutest thing on the planet. She scratched behind her neck and the dog relaxed into her arms, “She better be house trained,” Lena warned Kara.

“They train them at the centre,” Kara told her with a smile, skipping off to the bedroom to change. 

Lena sighed and reached for her phone to text Alex and Maggie and J’onn telling them Kara was okay.

**SUPER FRIENDS 👽**

**Lena:** She returned

 **Lena:** with a puppy

 **Lena:** we’re keeping it

 **Alex:** pushover

 **Nia:** SEND PICTURES!!!!! 😍😍😍

 **Lena:** TWO PAIRS OF PUPPY DOG EYES ALEX! TWO!

 **Maggie:** You’re crazy in love

 **Lena:** Shut up!

 **Nia:** NEED CUTE PUPPY PICTURES!!!

 **Lena:** Give me a minute, Nia.

 **Brainy:** Nia has asked me to tell you that it is integral to her ability to live that she sees cute puppy pictures. I have attempted to inform her that puppy pictures are not one of the things humans need to sustain their life but as of yet, my attempts have been unsuccessful. I believe this may be a form of exaggeration. 

**Sam:** Ruby had asked me to say that Nia is right and to PLEASE SEND PICTURES!!!

 **Brainy:** Scientifically no. I thought Kryptonians were an advanced enough species for you to be aware of this Miss Danvers.

 **Brainy:** Ignore me. Nia has informed that both she and Miss Arias were using a form of exaggeration. 

**Kara:** [{picture}](https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2019/10/04/2461333/large/cocker-jack-puppies-jack-russell-x-cocker-spaniel-5dac0ffec0687.jpg)

 **Nia:** OMG!!! SHE’S SO CUTE!!!! 😍😍😍

 **Nia:** I NEED TO COME SEE HER NOW

 **Nia:** AAAHHH!!!!

 **Brainy:** Nia is squealing a lot, I think you might have broken her

 **Kara:** She is too precious 😍

 **Lena:** I have to deal with TWO sets of puppy dog eyes… did I mention that?

 **Alex:** Good luck!

-

“We’re here. Stay in the car with the puppy,” Lena told Kara getting out and the Kryptonian instantly pouted, “Do you want to leave her alone?” Lena sighed.

“No,” said playing with the puppy. 

“I’ll be right back,” Lena smiled, leaning over and kissing Kara quickly on the lips. When Lena returned she found Kara in the midst of what seemed to be a very intense conversation with the puppy. She laughed at her, lightly.

“Hi,” she smiled and Kara almost jumped out of her seat, Lena just laughed more, “Hi Supergirl,”.

“Shut up!” Kara pouted. 

“It’s cute,” Lena smiled, kissing her again. 

“What did you get?” Kara asked, impatiently.

“You’ll see when we get home,” Lena told her and Kara pouted again, “Stop with the pout,” she laughed. 

“You normally kiss it,” Kara teased her and Lena rolled her eyes starting the ignition. 

“Dork!” she accused her. Kara just smiled, sweetly.

“Lola wants to see it,” she tried to bargain.

“Lola can wait too,” Lena told her with a laugh.

Kara practically sprinted round to the boot to see what Lena had bought, Lola still in her arms. Lena took her puppy from her arms and told her to take the bags upstairs so they could unpack it all, arguing that it was easier for Kara, when they reached the apartment, Lena set the puppy down but she still stayed strictly close to Kara and Lena as they unpacked the bags, sitting on the floor. 

“Oh my god!” Kara searched through the bag of toys that Lena couldn’t resist and she found a bandana that Lena felt she had no choice to buy, “It’s a Supergirl one!” Kara squealed. 

“I had no choice,” Lena smiled, her hands in the air in surrender, “Though I did almost choose the Flash one, he is a little cooler,”. Lena found herself ducking one of the teddies that had been hurled at her head by Kara. Lola went sprinting after it though, bringing it straight back to Kara making both of them laugh. 

“She’s so perfect,” Kara squealed, cuddling her and wrapping the bandana around her neck.

“She is super cute,” Lena smiled with a wink.

“No,” Kara sighed.

“Would you say it’s a super bad joke?” Lena winked again. Kara groaned and fell back onto the floor which just made Lena laugh more. 

“You are a betrayal to the human species,” Kara said from her place on the floor. 

“Would you say I’m a supervillain?” Lena tried to contain her laughter as she said it. Kara sat up, solely for the purpose of death staring her. 

“I hate you,” she smiled. 

“I hate you too,” Lena smiled, leaning over the mess and kissing her. 

“You make it really hard to hate you,” Kara laughed as the kiss broke and Lena just winked at her. 

“I have work to do,” she stood up, “And so do you,” she added as she walked off. Kara groaned again. 

“Don’t remind me,” she laughed.

“Snapper’s even more annoying,”.

“Do you want me to fire him?” Lena offered, jokingly.

“No,” Kara said, “Cole would replace him and he’s just a dick,” Kara complained. 

“I’m the boss, I decide who replaces him,” Lena told her, going into her office. She went in and instantly texted Sam.

**Lena:** I love her.

 **Sam:** No shit Sherlock. 

**Sam:** You just let her persuade to get a puppy

 **Sam:** You once told me pets should be illegal

 **Sam:** And my daughter is desperate to visit her

 **Sam:** And she’s asking about her getting a puppy so thank you so much

 **Lena:** No problem :)

 **Lena:** and TWO SETS OF PUPPY DOG EYES

 **Lena:** TWO!!!   
**Sam:** you’re head over heels

 **Lena:** yep

 **Sam:** just tell her

 **Lena:** I don’t want to scare her off

 **Sam:** omg

 **Sam:** Lena Kieran Luthor are you blind because that girl is head over heels in love with you too. She was head over heels in love with you long before you started dating. 

**Sam:** don’t even think about fighting me on this

 **Lena: Are** you pulling your i-don't-want-any-buts mum face

 **Sam:** don’t you have emails to answer

Lena laughed and put her phone down, turning to the onslaught of emails trying to assassinate both her and her inbox. Every time she replied to one email, three more managed to make their way into her inbox. Two hours of completely mind-numbingly boring work later her office door opened a crack and a small puppy came bounding in. Lena laughed and shook her head, she took her laptop and moved to her sofa so the dog could jump onto her lap. She was irresistibly adorable. Lena sighed and started back up her work. Soon Lola was asleep in her lap, Lena smiled at her fondly and carried on working. It wasn’t long until her girlfriend popped her head around the door to check on them. Lena held a finger to her lips and Kara sat down next to her quietly and pulled out her laptop doing what Lena assumed to be work until she heard Kara curse lightly under her breath. She looked over the Kryptonians shoulder. 

“What’s that?” she whispered. Kara shushed her, avoiding the question but recognition came over Lena, “Is that Sims?” she laughed, quietly. Kara shushed her again but Lena closed her laptop now fully invested in what Kara was doing. “You're out of money?” Lena laughed. 

“Yes,” Kara whispered, “I bought an overly expensive house,”.

“Come here,” Lena took the laptop and started playing around with a few buttons, “I used to hack these all the time when I was younger,”. Almost instantly Kara found herself with unlimited everything.

“How?” she smiled.

“Natural talent,” Lena laughed, handing her the laptop back.

“Could you do that with Minecraft resources? Nia is convinced she’s better than me and she is but I want her to think she isn’t,” Kara asked and Lena laughed.

“You want me to help you manipulate sweet innocent Nia?” Lena asked faux-outraged, “Sure,” she smiled, “My Luthor genes must be shining through,” she joked. Kara kissed her.

“Thank you,” she smiled “And I’m not sure they’re Luthor genes when you’re doing it to help your Kryptonian girlfriend,”.

“Lex will have a heart attack when he finds out,” Lena mused, “Maybe I should tell him,”. Kara laughed and Lena snuggled up next to her, watching what she did. 

“I created a draft for the article,” Kara told her, “Do you want to read it?”.

“Yeah,” Lena replied and Kara brought it up on her laptop. Lena read through it, acutely aware Kara was watching her the whole time. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as she saw Lena nearing the end.

“I’m fine,” Lena smiled, weakly. Kara raised her eyebrows in a challenge and Lena sighed at her, “I’m good,” she reassured the Kryptonian, snuggling closer. At that exact moment, Lola woke up and climbed over Lena so she could join the hug, settling herself between the two. Kara smiled at Lena, dorkily and shut her laptop.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’m sure,” Lena smiled, absentmindedly scratching Lola’s head. She kissed Kara lightly and took a deep breath, “I love you,” she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW it's a cliffhanger, please don't kill me :)  
> If y'all haven't realised yet Lena is basically Robin in HIMYM, she doesn't say 'I love you' she says something else. For Robin it was 'idiot' for Lena it's 'dork'.  
> I'm doing the pregnancy event for one of my sims and that takes forever.  
> Anyways, drop any suggestions, prompts and maybe even a kudo if you like this fic. Thank you so much for blowing up my inbox with every post y'all are amazing.  
> Amelia :)


	14. Of Confessions and Kryptonians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's annoyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything written in italics is a translation of the Kryptonian.

Lena's heart dropped as Kara’s face fell. She was definitely panicking. “I’ve scared Kara away. Oh my god. I don’t think I’m breathing. How do you breathe?” Lena thoughts spun around her head.

“I wanted to say it first!” Kara sulked. Lena snapped out of her thoughts.

“I wanted to say it first,” Kara repeated, grumpily, “I love you too but I wanted to say it first,”. Relief washed over Lena and she began to laugh. She kissed Kara passionately and Kara’s hand found its way to her hair. “I love you,” Kara breathed when they broke apart.

“I love you, too,” Lena smiled.

-

Lena was woken by a very excited puppy (not Kara). Lola was obviously released into their room by a not as excited alien who followed the puppy in. 

“How long have you been awake?” Lena asked, sitting up as Lola curled up on her lap.

“Bank break-in half-an-hour ago,” Kara smiled, leaning over and kissing Lena quickly, “All these criminals keep on bringing guns and it’s just getting ridiculous at this point. They don’t work,” she sat herself down next to Lena on the bed. 

“Let them hope,” Lena smiled, “Are you okay?”.

“They hit my neck and it actually hurts,” Kara showed Lena the obvious bruise forming. Lena kissed it a couple of times. 

“You get hit by a bullet and it’s basically a paintball,” she muttered. 

“Why does that annoy you?” Kara laughed.

“Bullets are my Kryptonite. I can disarm guys with a knife but bullets are too far,”.

“You have a Kryptonian to protect you,” Kara smiled cockily. 

“I do,” Lena snuggled into her side and Kara’s stomach growled loudly making Lola jump and bark while Lena laughed, “It’s okay, Lola, it’s just the monster that lives in Kara’s stomach,” Lena said to Lola, in that voice you speak to babies in. Kara smiled at her dorkily. “Shut up!” Lena muttered but Kara just laughed and jumped off the bed, Lola following her.

“Let’s go,” she held out her hand and Lena let herself be dragged up and to the kitchen where breakfast of omelettes had already been made. Lena looked at Kara suspiciously.

“I can cook, you know,” Kara smiled.

“No complaints,” she said, surveying the area.

“Nothing’s broken,” Kara told her.

“I’m teasing,” Lena laughed, kissing Kara, “Thank you,”. She sat down and Kara sat opposite her.

“I feed Lola already, don’t worry,” Kara said, shovelling the omelette in. Lena smiled at her. “I sent Snapper the draft. He won’t run the story right now. We’re only allowed to report on COVID-19, apparently it won’t gain any traction. He’s saying to wait,” Kara went on. 

“It’s kind of expected. We can't wait to expose my brother, it’s no problem. He hasn’t made moves yet,” Lena assured her.

“And you’re better than him,” Kara smiled and Lena blushed. “The figures say it all,” she argued as Lena shook her head. 

"Everyone likes him," she argued.

"You're the best," Kara smiled, "Don't give me that look,". They finished breakfast and started work. Lena felt like she had a thousand conference calls that day, all of them just requiring her to sit there and listen so she pretended she had poor wifi and paused her video so she could sit there and do what she wanted as she listened. She decided to look through the Fortress' notes on Kryptonian and to try and learn some. It was probably one of the hardest languages she ever tried to learn. She'd managed to learn French, Spanish and German quite easily but they had the same alphabets and she just doesn't remember learning Mandarin she did it at such a young age but Kryptonian was something completely different. It was a new alphabet and new sounds. It had no basis in any other language Lena had learnt and it fascinated her. By the time she paused for lunch she already felt she had the basics of the language down. She walked out of her office and found Kara spread-eagled on the floor with Lola running around her as she kicked toys in a hundred directions. Lena's eyes went wide, Kara still hadn't noticed her so she took off her phone and took one or a thousand photos of the two of them. She ended up taking a video and during her recording Kara noticed her and her face lit up before she saw what Lena was doing and covered her face. Lena just laughed.

“You looked cute,” she said and stopped recording, putting her phone back in her pocket. Lola ran up to her and began yapping at her legs, Lena crouched down and scratched behind her ears and the puppy rolled over, legs in the air and Lena scratched her tummy. 

“I have to be creative. We can’t go outside,” Kara smiled, not moving from her place on the floor, “And I got lazy,”. 

“Supergirl got lazy?” Lena teased her.

“Supergirl had to deal with a bank robbery at five am,” Kara defended herself. Lena sighed straddled Kara’s waist, kissing her quickly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I’m just tired,” Kara smiled. Lena pulled her up, standing up herself.

“So I’ll take it you’re too tired to eat,” Lena smiled.

“I can eat,” Kara laughed, energy seeming to instantly fill every cell in her body at the prospect of food. Lena threw together some sandwiches for lunch and they ate, debating which marvel superhero was the best. Kara argued the whole time that their portrayal of the galaxy was completely inaccurate and Captain Marvel could never exist. They did have one rule: Endgame never happened. Both remained in denial about the deaths of certain characters. Lena had to get back to work and went back to her office. 

“Te zhao rrip, erosh bem  _ (I love you, goodbye) _ ,” she smiled as she shut the door. Ten seconds later Kara was crashing into her office. 

“What did you just say?” she asked. 

“Khap zhao rrip, erosh bem,” she smiled and Kara’s face lit up.

“When did you learn that?” Kara’s mouth hung open in shock.

“I took Kryptonian dictionaries and translators from the Fortress when you went ahead with the robot,” Lena told her. 

“You did?” Kara smiled, her voice cracking a little. 

“Zhi  _ (yes) _ ,” Lena laughed, “I’ve only learnt a little though,” she warned her. 

“Khap zhao rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer, wrapping her arms around her waist, “Rrip nahn bem,” she whispered against Lena’s lips. 

“What does that mean?” Lena asked.

“Like you’re perfect, I guess,” Kara whispered, surging forward to kiss her. 

“Do you want to lie around and watch TV instead of doing work?” Lena asked as the kiss broke. 

“Miss Luthor, are you trying to avoid work?” Kara acted shocked.

“Yes, please indulge me,” Lena smiled. 

“I have no objections,” Kara laughed, “Except one suggestion,”. 

“What?”.

“We build a blanket fort,” Kara smiled. 

“I’ll make popcorn,” Lena laughed. 

“Good,” Kara smiled, speeding out of the room. Lena walked out at a normal pace to get the popcorn with Lola following her closely. She seemed very confused by the blur putting up blankets all across their living room. Lena however was completely unphased by Kara’s casual display of superpowers. 

"I'm done!" Kara yelled right as the popcorn finished. Lena threw it in a bowl and made her way back over to Kara, crawling through the fort. 

"It has a high ceiling," she smiled, making her way to Kara.

"I had to get the TV in," Kara smiled. 

"I see," Lena laughed, snuggling up next to Kara, "What are we watching?".

"I don't know," Kara laughed, "We've watched pretty much everything on Netflix,". Something caught Lena's eye on the Netflix homepage.

"Glee?" she suggested.

"I watched the first three seasons live but never watched the last three. I heard they were breaking Brittana up and my heart couldn't take it," Kara told her.

"Same," Lena laughed, "Let's watch it,".

"I'll get the tissues," Kara smiled and sped off, returning back with two boxes of tissues, "If Brittana break-up we're going to need it," she finished.

"We are," Lena snuggled into her side and pressed play in the first episode.

Around twelve minutes Lena stopped. A new character had come up on the screen. "Oh my god," she breathed barely able to contain her laughter. She paused it. 

"What?" Kara said innocently.

"I have to send a picture to Alex," Lena whipped out her phone, "Go stand next to the screen," she told her.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Just do it," she smiled.

"Fine," Kara stood up and crawled over to the TV.

"Smile," Lena laughed, snapping a picture and sending it to Alex.

"Why?" she asked.

"You look exactly like that new kid," Lena pointed out.

"I do not," Kara said indignantly.

"Yeah, she’s you with brown hair," Lena argued.

"She isn't," Kara laughed.

"She so is. Even Alex agrees with me," Lena showed Kara her sister's reply. 

"No," Kara flopped back down next to Lena. 

"Don't worry, darling, you're cuter," Lena kissed her on the temple and pulled her closer in a hug. Kara sighed and snuggled into Lena. Lena pressed play, "I'm right though," she whispered. 

"No," Kara muttered, settling into the show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much and honestly your comments and kudos are giving me life :)  
> Thank you so much to all of y'all.  
> Amelia :)


	15. Of Water Fights and Puppy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to bathe Lola and get a little distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to do extensive research requiring me to watch multiple episodes of Grey's and Glee. I love it :).

“Kara, wake up,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear gently. 

“What?” she moaned. 

“It’s seven am and we are still in the blanket fort,” Lena replied. 

“It’s a Saturday,” Kara argued her voice full of sleep, pulling Lena back down under the blanket and on to the mess of pillows, “We can lie in,”. Lena didn’t object how could she, it was an awesome offer. 

The next time, Kara woke up Lola was licking her face. Lena sat next to her in the fort, reading a book. “Morning darling,” Lena smiled, seeing she was awake. 

“Lola needs a bath,” Kara coughed.

“I know,” Lena smiled, still reading her book. 

“What are you reading?” Kara asked. 

“Fault in our Stars,” Lena replied. Kara sat bolt upright.

“How are you not crying your eyes out?” she almost yelled in shock.

“Sometimes my Luthor genes shine through, sweetheart,” Lena smiled, putting the book down. Kara leaned over and kissed her. 

“You smell like my shampoo,” she commented. 

“I had a shower, I’d run out,” Lena smiled, “I hope you don’t mind,”. 

“I like it,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena again. 

“I have an idea for today,” Lena smiled. 

“What?” Kara asked.

“You shower. I make waffles. We eat and then bathe Lola and then we sit back in here and eat ice cream, cookies and popcorn watching over-dramatic soap operas,” Lena suggested. 

“Yes!” Kara smiled, “We have the last three episodes of season three of Grey’s,”.

“I love it!” Lena smiled and kissed Kara again. Kara went to the shower and Lena made some waffles. Kara returned surprisingly quickly. Lena didn’t notice her until she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and kissed Lena’s neck. 

“Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hi,” Lena whispered back. She spun around in Kara’s arms and kissed her on the lips.

“Lena, why is there a lead-lined cupboard in the kitchen?” Kara asked as the kiss broke. 

“You’ll see soon,” Lena winked at her.

“Lenaaaa,” Kara complained. 

“What?” she smiled innocently at Kara, “I’ll show you tomorrow,” she promised. The waffles finished and she extracted herself to remove them from the waffle irons, passing Kara one of the plates before following her to the table. They finished breakfast and Kara picked up Lola and they went to the bath with her. Kara placed Lola in the tub and Lena began to brush her hair out.

“I had a dog-like pet on Krypton,” Kara said, holding Lola as she tried to escape. 

“Oh yeah,” Lena smiled. 

“It was almost like a small bear,” Kara said.

“We’ve gone from dog-like creature to small bear,” Lena laughed.

“Well, it was fat and had more fur and shorter legs,” Kara defended herself.

“How small was it?”.

“Tiny, like six inches,” Kara explained, “They were like teddy bears and they were treated like we treat dogs and they could run super-fast,”.

“How fast?”.

“You know the scar?” Kara smiled, coyly.

“This one,” Lena ran a finger gently over her left eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that one. Well, I was chasing after one and went straight into a tree branch, knocking myself unconscious. The last thing I heard was a scream and Astra was standing over me when I came to. I was only four so Jeju  _ (mum)  _ hadn’t thrown her in Fort Rozz yet. Ukr  _ (dad)  _ came running up behind her and everyone was screaming and panicking because my head was bleeding a lot. Te odhoz, my uncle so Kal’s dad, eventually came running out of the house and took me inside and then to the hospital to get stitches,” Kara explained, “There were about 5 adults fussing over me and I just wanted to hug dusy,”.

“See, in the Luthor house. I fell down the stairs and got told off for causing a scene, forget about the broken arm,” Lena laughed lightly but Kara’s hand found its way to the small of her back to comfort her. “Lex brought me chocolate for weeks. I was okay,” Lena smiled, fondly, “He was a good brother sometimes,”. Lena picked up the shower attachment and turned it on. Lola escaped Kara’s grasp instantly, afraid of the water. 

“This may be more difficult than first anticipated,” Kara laughed and pulled off her jumper so her sleeves wouldn’t get in the way. She forgot all she wore was a sports bra and didn’t mind because it was only Lena seeing her but Lena almost dropped the shower attachment in her hand, trying to pull her eyes away from roaming Kara’s ripped stomach. She sucked in a breath and tried to focus on the already difficult task in hand. She pushed her triple x-rated fantasies to the back of her mind and averted her eyes, praying Kara hadn’t noticed her internal struggle.

Lena tested the water temperature and found it was right. Kara held Lola, whispering words of encouragement. Lena sprayed it at the dog, making sure she was all wet before Kara covered her in the dog shampoo. Lena rinsed it off but messed up at the end,  _ accidentally  _ spraying Kara in water. 

“What did you just do?” Kara challenged her.

“It was an accident,” Lena smiled, all too innocently. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara laughed.

“Yeah,” Lena tried not to laugh as Kara put the now clean dog down and shifted closer to Lena. 

“Are you sure?” Kara said with a smile.

“No,” Lena laughed and lifted the shower to spray Kara again, right down her front. “Fuck!” Lena thought to herself, “Now her abs were dripping wet. They were dripping wet,”. 

She giggled and Kara tried not to laugh with her, attempting to exude anger in her facial expressions but instead just looking irresistibly cute. “We need to towel Lola off,” Lena reminded her. 

“I’m going to change that’s your job now,” Kara told her and kissed her on the lips as she walked out with a cheeky smile on her face. 

Lena towelled Lola dry, whispering more words of encouragement before giving her a few treats and letting her loose to explore the confines of the penthouse. She went to find Kara, she searched the whole penthouse before checking the balcony. The door was already open and she walked out. 

“Ha!” a shout came and at the same time, a torrent of water hit her front. She squealed and tried to duck but Kara kept shouting water at her. She ducked back in the penthouse and ran to find another of Kara’s water guns. She went back out onto the balcony, more prepared this time and when Kara shot at her, she fired back with her weapon. Both of them squealing and laughing as they gradually became more soaked in water. Kara ran out of the water first.

“I’m out,” she said, breathlessly holding her hands up in surrender but Lena didn’t stop and kept firing, a smile on her face. “This is unfair,” Kara covered her face, still laughing. Lena felt a gust of wind and suddenly it felt as though a waterfall came down on her head. She spun around and Kara stood there, holding a bucket and looking very pleased with herself. Lena dropped her gun, she was soaked from head to toe. Kara began to look guilty, staring at the anger crossing Lena’s face but Luthor just started to laugh.

“Kara Danvers,” she tried to sound angry but it was undercut by her laughter. She gestured at her soaking form but couldn’t find it in her to be anything but happy. “You’re so lucky I love you,” she said, stepping closer to Kara and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Kara’s arms snaked around her waist. 

“I know,” she smiled and surged forward to kiss Lena, the kiss was passionate and urgent. It quickly deepened with Kara pulling Lena closer. Eventually Lena had to pull away for air. “I’m sorry by the way,” Kara said but Lena ignored her words, she surged forward to kiss her again. Kara smiled into the kiss and gave Lena the chance to deepen it again. Kara let her and her hands roamed up Lena’s back. Lena felt herself shoved against the balcony railing. Her own hands began to wander up Kara’s stomach, her thoughts and rationality getting away from her as she felt those abs press into her body. Kara’s hips against hers. Kara’s lips left Lena’s and began to move across her jaw and down her neck, leaving a wet trail as she sucked and bit and the flesh, Lena turning into a breathy mess beneath her, Lena let out an unintentional moan and it was like something changed with Kara, she stopped. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked.

“No, I’m good,” Lena said and Kara stepped far away from her, as though she was afraid of her. Lena could see guilt cross Kara’s face and tears began to fill her eyes. She moved forward and grabbed Kara’s hand. She stopped her moving away and lifted her chin so she would look at her. “Kara. I’m okay, I’m better than okay,”.

“But I could’ve hurt you,” Kara said, her voice breaking. The fact they were both shocked to the skin had been forgotten long ago, all it was in that moment was the two of them.

“But you didn’t, Kar,” Lena tucked a hair behind her ear, “You didn’t hurt me,”. She kissed her lips quickly and lightly. “I’m okay. Why don’t we change,” she indicated their soaking clothing with a smile. Kara giggled a little, “Then we can talk or watch Grey’s or whatever you want to do,”. Kara nodded and Lena kissed her on the cheek. “I love you,” she smiled.

“I love you too,” Kara replied as they walked back into the penthouse. 

-

“Do you want to talk about it?”. They were back under the blanket fort and had already watched one episode of Grey’s anatomy. Kara shifted away from Lena slightly. 

“I’ve broken two noses by just kissing guys. One guy ran out because I squeezed too tight. I once broke Alex’s ribs by hugging her and broke her wrist when I held her hand and dislocated one of her shoulders a different time I held her hand. I only felt comfortable with Mon-El because he had the same strength and it was easy, I didn’t have to worry about breaking him. Other than that I haven’t been with someone properly since college. I kissed a few girls in college but I’d already had bad experiences with the guys so it never got further,” Kara explained, “I don’t want to hurt you and the scariest thing is that I could because I have so much power I forget sometimes and it scares even Alex, and she knows my powers better than anyone-”. Lena felt Kara begin to spiral and cut her off with a short kiss. 

“You’re spiralling, darling,” she smiled.

“I could hurt you,” Kara said, a little more quietly. 

“That was in college, you have more control now. Alex hasn’t been hurt since I’ve known her. We will only ever go at a pace you're comfortable with. I want you, I don’t care how, I just want you near me,” Lena reached up and tucked some hair behind Kara’s ear, “But I am going to say those guys are always afraid of a powerful woman and Kara,” Lena lifted her chin so she looked at her, “You are amazing and beautiful and strong and you shouldn’t be ashamed or scared because of who you are. Because who you are is one of the reasons I love you,”. Kara smiled weakly.

“I love you too,”.

“Come here,” Lena smiled, opening her arms. Kara snuggled into them, grabbing another cookie and Lena pressed play. 

It was nearing the end of the episode when Kara sat bolt upright and yelled “Pause!”. Lena scrambled for the remote and clicked pause.    
  


“What is it?” she asked.

“That looks like Alex in her teenage years,” Kara almost yelled. Lola was cuddling into Lena out of fear of the loud noise. Lena laughed at Kara’s excitement. 

“I can see it,” Lena commented. 

“One second,” Kara sped off returning a little later with a framed photo of her and Alex. Alex must have been in her early twenties and Kara was completely right about the similarity, “Can you take a picture?” Kara smiled, holding up the photo next to Alex on the TV. Lena snapped the picture. 

“I’ll send it to Maggie,” she told Kara, “If Alex sees it she won’t tell anyone. Maggie will tell everyone and it will be way funnier,”. She typed out a text to Maggie.

**Lena:** We found your girlfriend today.

**Maggie:** OMG!!! What show is that? 

**Lena:** Grey’s anatomy. She shows up in 3x24 first but becomes a season regular in season 4

**Maggie:** We are so binging it.

**Maggie:** This is gold.

Lena laughed, showing Kara the messages and Kara fell back into Lena’s arms. Lola curled up on her lap. Lena grabbed the picture of Kara and Alex, Kara must have been in her very late teens, “You were cute,”. Kara instantly blushed and snatched the photo.

“I was a dork,”. 

“And you’re not now,” Lena smiled and Kara huffed, snuggling closer to Lena. 

“You’re still cute,” Lena whispered, pressing play on the TV again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep dropping your prompts and ideas, I love them so much.  
> I have six minutes to post this before my wifi goes off so thank you for reading I love y'all so much.  
> Amelia :)


	16. Of Chocolate and Trivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter!!!  
> The fluff will rot your teeth more than all the Easter chocolate on the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to post this last night?  
> That's a secret I'll never tell.  
> xoxo  
> Amelia :)

Lena woke herself up ridiculously early. A challenge considering they’d fallen asleep in the very comfortable blanket fort again. She went to the lead-lined cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out her hidden stash of Easter Eggs and went on a mission to hide them all over the penthouse, all the ones that weren’t in wrappers out of Lola’s reach, which wasn’t far as she was tiny. Having finished her mission, she left a note for Kara in the fort:  _ Eggs are hidden all over the apartment :) _ . She then used her free time to catch up on her reading, settling into a book on the balcony with Lola snuggled up at her side.

An hour or so later she heard an excited squeal from inside the fort. She laughed to herself. “Don’t use your powers,” she warned her, at a normal volume. 

“I won’t,” Kara called back and Lena heard the Kryptonian sprint out of the fort and into the apartment. She closed her book and left the balcony to watch her, unwrapping an egg that she’d saved for herself. She sat on the sofa and watched as the Kryptonian ran around like an excited puppy looking for the chocolate as an actual excited (and slightly confused) puppy followed her. Lena didn’t know why but Kara’s childlike joy was funny to her. 

“The best part about this is that you’re short so I know not to look high up,” Kara smiled as she scanned the living room for the fifteenth time.

“What did you just say?” Lena challenged her.

“You’re short?” Kara replied a voice reduced to a squeak, “But you’re cute,” she added, hopefully. Lena stood up. “And it means I can do this,”. Lena found herself being picked up by Kara and instantly wrapped her legs around her waist.

“I thought I said no powers,” Lena teased her, her face inches from Kara’s. 

“Have you seen my muscles? I don’t need powers to do this,” she laughed and kissed Lena, “You’re the best by the way,” she said as the kiss broke.

“Really?” Lena smiled.

“Yeah. You didn’t have to do all this,” Kara told her.

“I like seeing you so happy,” Lena smiled, down at her. The hold giving her a height advantage she’d not before experienced. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled.

“I love you too,” Lena returned and kissed Kara again. Their position was one of passion but the kisses were tender and loving. They eventually pulled away from the kisses but stayed their foreheads pushed together, everything forgotten as they got lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Lena?” Kara asked quietly as she put Lena back down.

“What?” she returned, her eyes never leaving Kara’s. 

“It’s nothing,” Kara replied quietly and Lena sensed it was best to leave it.

“We have chocolate to eat,” she smiled.

“Yes we do,” Kara laughed.

-

About five big chocolate eggs later and Lena was curled up into Kara’s side, sitting on the sofa on her balcony. They’d given up on the Grey’s Anatomy binge on account of their being too much death and were due on a group call with Eliza and Alex, waiting for the Zoom to begin. Alex and Maggie’s faces came onto the screen.

“Little Luthor! Little Danvers!” Maggie smiled. Lena sat up a little straighter and tried to pull herself out of the near literal food coma.

“Hi,” Kara and Lena replied softly in sync.

“Who is this and what have you done with my sister?” Alex joked as Eliza showed up on the screen.

“What happened to Kara?” she asked.

“She’s calm,” Alex hissed, “On Chocolate Day. She’s calm,”.

“Chocolate day?” Maggie laughed.

“Kara used to refuse to call it Easter and instead called it Chocolate Day,” Eliza explained with a laugh. Lena looked at Kara suspiciously as she blushed.

“I would like to say Kara is still here, except we made pulled pork and ate about five big eggs between and I think we are slipping in and out of a food coma,” Lena explained. Both her and Kara were beginning to spring to life a bit more, their inactivity wasn’t helped by the fact they spent the last few nights under the blanket fort.

“Plus we keep falling asleep each night watching TV under our blanket fort and it’s tiring,” Kara added. 

“I thought you were going to say something a lot more interesting there, Little Danvers,” Maggie joked and all three Danvers women grimaced and cringed while Lena and Maggie laughed.

“Don’t enjoy our pain,” Alex poked Maggie in the ribs playfully.

“It’s fun though,” Lena laughed, earning her a very careful playful shove from Kara. 

“Have your Easter’s been good then?” Eliza asked. 

“We’ve had fun,” Alex smiled and launched into a story about meeting puppies on their patrol and a supermarket giving the free chocolate as a thank you for their service. Lola came out at that moment and decided to meet the family. 

“This is Lola,” Kara smiled after Alex finished her story, “I guilt-tripped Lena into letting us look after her,”.

“Two pairs of puppy dog eyes,” Lena muttered much to the amusement of the other people on the call. They traded stories from their weeks before the conversation turned to politics. Later on, they called Sam, Ruby, Nia, Brainy and J’onn for a fun quiz that J’onn had created. Brainy won almost every round to exactly no one’s surprise but he was left stumped as soon as Disney began and Kara and Nia intensely battled it out for the crown.

“Who is the youngest Disney Princess?” J’onn asked, speaking quickly. It was the eleventh question and Kara and Nia were still at a draw.

“Snow White!” Nia yelled so loudly that Brainy almost fell off his chair in shock.

“What’s her ag-”

“14!” Kara yelled. Lena had already shuffled away from her a little after almost getting injured by her flailing arms and loud yelling.

“Who is the only princess who isn’t roy-”

“Mulan!” Nia yelled, Brainy shifted further away from her and you could see Maggie turn the volume down on her computer. 

“Which princess has the least number of lines?” J’onn asked.

“Aurora!” Kara yelled and Lena’s pretty sure the whole of National City heard her.

“How many-”.

“18!” Nia yelled. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I let you watch those films,” Sam muttered to Ruby in shock.

“Only eighteen!” Alex asked in shock as she rubbed Maggie’s back because she choked on her drink.

“Yep,” J’onn confirmed Nia was correct. 

“She’s the main character, right?” Brainy asked.

“It was Sleeping Beauty, she was asleep,” Kara defended the film.

“All of those movies are sexist as hell and you can’t tell me I’m wrong,” Lena refuted to the agreement of everyone else. 

“We don’t need a man,” Maggie shouted, holding her drink up.

“I believe this is feminism,” Brainy whispered to Nia and she nodded, confirming his suspicions. 

“Time for the final tiebreaker,” J’onn smiled, cunningly, “Which Disney Princess had a tattoo?” J’onn asked with a smirk and both Kara and Nia were stumped and suddenly everyone began to realise they had a chance. 

“Pocahontas?” Lena chipped in, uncertainly, “What?” she replied, innocently as everyone looked at her in complete shock, “It was typical of Native American women and Lillian banned me from watching it and Mulan so I watched them more just to annoy her,”.

“Why wouldn’t she let you watch those?” Kara asked her.

“Think about it,” Lena told her.

“Oh,” Maggie realised why first and slowly they all began to realise. 

“Yeah,” Lena responded with an eyebrow raise.

“Well, on a good note. That round goes to Lena and Kara,” J’onn announced and Kara and Lena high-fived, knowing no one was going to defeat Brainy and Nia. The quiz went on, becoming more relaxed and Lena found her way back into Kara’s arms, now she was less emotionally involved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos and messages they make my day and make me smile like a crazy person. If anyone is struggling at this hard time you can always message me, word of warning I am crazy but I have watched so much Netflix I can talk about almost anything. My insta is @jcdelove :)  
> Stay hopeful and stay at home.  
> Love y'all  
> Amelia :)


	17. Of Alcohol and Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have turned to alliteration... don't judge me.  
> Also, watch Killing Eve. It's the bomb.

It was back to long, slow and torturous work. Lena and Kara both worked from the second their breakfast together ended, they didn’t even manage to synchronise their lunchtimes. Lola ran between the two of them bored out of her mind as they both typed away on laptops and engaged in meetings. Lena had two good parts to that day. Number one was waking up, something she’d never enjoyed before but waking up in the strong arms of your beautiful girlfriend isn’t such a terrible thing. 

-

Lena felt her hair being pushed away from her neck and kisses being planted across her neck and jaw. She kept her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

“I know you’re awake,” Kara whispered as she reached her ear.

“Nah,” Lena mumbled, her eyes still firmly shut and her voice full of sleep.   
  


“You don’t smile like that in your sleep,” Kara refuted, planting more kisses across her jaw.

“S’good dream,” Lena argued, her voice still groggy and her eyes still shut. She rolled so Kara was almost on top of her though, the trail of kisses continuing.

“If you wake up the kisses will get better,” Kara replied, placing a kiss at the corner of Lena’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Lena whined, considering the offer.

“Fine,” she rescinded, opening her eyes, only to shut them again as Kara’s lips crashed onto hers in a deep kiss. Lena moaned into it but that didn’t seem to deter Kara as she used the moan to gain entrance to Lena’s mouth, the kiss becoming sloppy as their tongues danced together. Lena eventually pulled away for air.

“That was better,” she laughed lightly. 

“Definitely,” Kara replied, kissing her again quickly. “I bags the first shower,” she sped off Lena, only pausing to stick her tongue out at the now laughing Lena as she entered the bathroom. Lena sighed and fell back onto the pillows.

“I’ll make food,” she said at a normal volume and heard a muffled ‘thank you’ yelled back at her from the bathroom. Lena chuckled to herself and dragged herself out of bed and to the kitchen where Lola was still sleeping.

“Hey baby,” she smiled, scratching behind her ears to wake her up so she could feed her. She rolled over and Lena laughed at her, scratching her belly. The little puppy stretched and stood up, she looked so cute. Lena stood up from her crouch and grabbed her food and gave it to her, filling her water bowl at the same time. “Good girl,” she muttered as Lola ate her food. Lena washed her hands and began making her and Kara some eggs for breakfast. 

-

The second good part was when Lola interrupted her Zoom meeting with the board. It was getting tirelessly boring and at the right moment, the undeniably perfect puppy wandered into her office.

“So, I was thinking that the new proposal by R and D that you approved is completely infeasible and a waste of our money,” one of the old white men with very little idea how to work his phone let alone make decisions for a science and technology company was speaking. He had a consistent habit of hating Lena and blindly supporting her mother and brother, always choosing profit and product or their image and ability to help people. He didn’t give two fucks about anyone but himself and his wallet. Lena had to refrain from banging her head on the table repeatedly. The proposal was to make ventilators for hospitals that might end up saving his life and R and D had already begun development, organising it with as few workers as possible and only those in the best health, in the best age groups who felt willing to work. Most of the work was to be done by the state of the art 3D printers and machinery. She looked up over her computer as the door was pushed open and a small black and white puppy came bounding in. She received a text from Kara. She’d propped her phone up against her screen so it looked like she was checking her emails when she looked at her texts.

**Sunshine 🌞🌈❤:** She was practically crying at your door. I think I saw genuine tears. I had to. She left me with no choice. 

Lena tried to disguise her smile at the text and replied to the board member, “Look, these ventilators are essential and they save lives. We are working with Wayne Enterprises to deliver this to hospitals across the country and then across the world. We may lose some money but without these people will lose their lives,” Lola began to nudge at Lena’s leg, whining. She looked down and picked her up onto her lap, stroking her absent-mindedly, “This is a global crisis and we must help save as many lives as possible. If we don’t do this we can call ourselves murderers. Now I wanted to propose that we rent out some of our testing labs for helping test suspected COVID-19 patients,” Lola put her two front feet up on the desk as Lena finished, her face entering the screen. One of the nicer board members spoke up.

“Miss Luthor, is that a puppy?” she asked.

“This is Lola. They had to close pet shelters and my girlfriend insisted we adopt one,” she let the sentence slip before she even thought about her words. She’d never said anything about her private life before to any board member. Several board members began to coo over Lola, commenting on how cute she was. One brought out her own dog, a slightly bigger husky. The size difference makes them all laugh. It was the reprise they all needed and the perfect set up to put them all in the good mood so Lena could get them to approve testing labs. 

**Sunshine 🌞🌈❤:** Did you just tell the board I was your girlfriend?

Lena replied to Kara in what was barely a whisper as well as discreetly covering her microphone, unable to type a response, “It slipped out. I didn’t mean to,”.

**Sunshine 🌞🌈❤:** it’s cute

“Stop listening in,” she hissed and could hear Kara giggle from her office, trying not to smile dorkily. She was on a roll today though.

-

“You listen in,” Lena asked. They’d eaten dinner and Kara had flown them up to the roof of Lena’s building. They were lying there, next to each other, connected by their conjoined hands as they watched the stars. 

“Only when I know it’s business calls and only sometimes. I need to know whether to bring you a discreet glass of wine or chocolate or wait with a hug or distraction,” Kara smiled, and squeezed Lena’s hand. Silence fell over the pair again, for a while.

“Let’s play a game,” Lena suggested, sitting up. 

“What game?” Kara asked.

“Never have I ever,” Lena smiled, smugly. 

“You know almost everything about me,” Kara laughed.

“Keyword is almost,” Lena smiled and looked around, “We’re going to need some alcohol,”.

“You mean you need some,” Kara corrected her with a smirk. 

“I have alien alcohol,” Lena’s smile became even more mischievous.

“Okay, but we do this in the penthouse. I can’t drink and fly, it’s dangerous,” Kara laughed, scooping Lena up and flying her down to the balcony. They looked inside and saw Lola was asleep. Lena placed a finger over her lips.

“Don’t put me down, the third cabinet in from the front door,” she whispered in Kara’s ear and the Kryptonian hovered in, following Lena’s directions and letting her reach out and grab a bottle of beer for herself and a bottle of alien alcohol for Kara. Kara suspects she chose beer just because it was most like the alien alcohol, also one of them had to be somewhat sober, and unlike Lena, Kara only had five-second hangovers. Kara hovered to their room and placed Lena down on her bed. Lena leant against the headboard and Kara sat opposite her. Not to mention the fact Lena had already had a whisky and around three glasses of wine, meaning she was well into the tipsy area.

“You go first,” Lena smiled.

“Okay. Never have I ever,” Kara thought for a moment, “Tried to seduce my way out of a speeding ticket,”.

“Not tried, darling, succeeded,” Lena took a swig of her beer with a wink at Kara, “Never have I ever shoplifted,”. To her surprise, Kara thought for a moment before taking a drink at the same time as Lena. “You did?” Lena laughed.

“So did you,” Kara tried to avoid the subject.

“I had an oppressive mother and I rebelled. You’re Kara Danvers,” Lena challenged her.

“I am aware of my name,” Kara smiled, avoiding Lena’s eye, “Never have I ever been caught cheating on a test,”.

“Darling, I’m too smart for that,” Lena smiled. 

“Never have I ever dyed my hair a crazy colour,” Lena said, drinking as she did. Kara drank too. 

“What colour?” she asked.

“I had a rebellious phase. Black, red, blue. I bleached it more times than I can remember,” Lena laughed. 

“A lot more interesting than my temporary pink dye for a summer,” Kara laughed, “Never have I ever skipped class,” she asked and Lena took a very long drink.

“I knew it a-” she stopped speaking as she noticed Kara drink, “No way,” she laughed.

“Junior year, I forgot about a chemistry class and then made Alex call in to say I was ill,” Kara blushed as she told the story.

“Never have I ever stalked someone on Instagram,” Lena smiled. She didn’t take a drink as Kara did, “Who?” she asked and Kara just blushed more. 

“You,” she said, very quietly and Len just laughed, leaning forward and kissing her quickly.

“When?” she smiled, the two of them now sitting torturously close together. Kara shook her head, looking down. 

“Never have I ever set something on fire,” Kara asked, taking a very long drink.

“I will find out these things by the way,” Lena smiled, taking a drink. Kara shook her head.

“When?” she asked.

“I wasn’t always good at cooking and science experiments. I almost blew up our shed once,” Lena laughed, “Lex was not happy. Never have I ever tried on a different superhero suit,”.

“That’s very targeted,” Kara laughed, taking a drink.

“I want to know,” Lena laughed. 

“Diana’s, Kate’s and Ray’s,” Kara told her and Lena looked at her confused, “Wonder Woman, Batwoman and the Atom,”.

“Ray Palmer is the Atom but he vanished off the face of the Earth,”.

“He just came back actually. He’s part of the Legends. Well, he was but he just married Nora Darkh, she’s a witch but the good kind, and he left the team. Nate’s very depressed. He’s been posting sad songs on his Insta story,” she laughed as she explained.

“And you know Wonder Woman?” Lena asked. 

“She’s very nice,” Kara smiled. 

“And you know her? She’s the definition of an Amazonian,” Lena laughed.

“I am aware,” Kara replied, suspiciously, “Are you jealous?”.

“No,” Lena laughed but it was undercut by her blush.

“She’s still hung up on her ex from World War One. You’re good,” Kara laughed, leaning forward to kiss Lena. 

“Never have I ever lied to my boss,” Kara asked, taking a long drink.

“My bosses have been Lex and Lillian so a big yes,” Lena took a long drink, “When did you lie to me?”.

“Supergirl and that’s to all of them,” Kara laughed, “I’m out,” she said, indicating the bottle and putting it on the bedside table. Lena downed the very little left in hers. 

“Me too,” she laughed.

“I can’t be bothered to move,” Kara said.

“Me neither,” Lena laughed and suddenly Kara had gone and returned holding pyjamas, “You’re a lifesaver,” Lena smiled, kissing her. They changed and snuggled under the covers.

“I love you,” Kara whispered.

“I love you too,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I love writing them and I hope y'all enjoy reading this crazy drabble. I love all your prompts and ideas but it's really hard to write them all straight away. Thank you for all your comments and kudos, they give me life.   
> Remember if you feel sad, lonely, bored or just anything at all you can hmu on insta for a chat @jcdelove.  
> Love y'all  
> Amelia :)
> 
> Also please comment what you think Lena might be in Kara's phone I'm out of ideas...


	18. Of Meeting and Lasagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a meeting

It was another busy day at work for both Lena and Kara, not helped by the fact Lena was nursing a small hangover. Kara woke up before Lena and had an early meeting so she made Lena a breakfast bowl that she put in the fridge before putting a glass of water and some aspirin on Lena’s bedside table with a note explaining what was happening. She set her an alarm that gave her enough time for a shower. She was on her call when she heard Lena wake up to her alarm and instantly curse about a hundred times. Kara smiled to herself and how predictable Lena was. 

**Kara:** Eat some food, take some aspirin, drink some water… it’s all set up you don’t have a meeting until ten. Don’t panic.

Kara could’ve sworn she heard Lena smile. 

**Koala 💖:** Have I mentioned that you’re my favourite?

**Kara:** A few times 😏

**Kara:** I love you 💜

**Koala 💖:** I love you too 

Kara refocused on the meeting, thanking Rao it was more of a presentation and no one noticed when she turned her camera and microphone off five minutes ago because she got peckish and found it necessary to eat a snack but didn’t feel like having Snapper yell at her for not being focused. She turned her camera back on and smiled at Lena over the top of the laptop as she walked in. “I’m on mute,” she laughed as she watched Lena try to creep around quietly. Only Nia noticed her speaking and instantly texted her. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** R u talking 2 the wifey? 

**Kara:** We’ve been dating less than 2 wks

**Aurora 🌟💫:** U’ve been dating since the moment Lena invited u to sit down at that table in that restaurant. Fight me!

**Kara:** U weren’t here when that happened.

**Kara:** Also we both know who would win.

**Aurora 🌟💫:** News travels 😉

**Aurora 🌟💫:** And u would never win cs it would mean I lose and u won’t let that happen

**Kara:** Screw u Nia 😠😋

Kara looked up to see Lena, standing over her computer. She stopped her video quickly. “Thank you,” Lena whispered, “You’re the best,”. She leaned over and gave Kara a quick kiss before making her way to her office. Kara looked back down and saw Nia had already texted.

**Aurora 🌟💫:** Next time check... You unmuted instead of stopping video...

**Aurora 🌟💫:** Brainy’s offering to give you tech training if it helps…

Kara swore underneath her breath and looked at the shocked faces on screen. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** Dw, couldn’t see that it was Lena. Just her hair covering the screen for a bit but it was obvious someone kissed you and it was obvious it was a girl. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** Okay, don’t look at James rn. He might explode. 

“Sorry, she didn’t realise it was a work call,” Kara hurried to find an explanation, thankful that Snapper didn’t care as he moved on with the presentation, ignoring Kara. The rest of the office seemed more interested in Kara though, not that Snapper noticed. Especially James. James looked like he may invent a new shade of red. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** Does James know?

**Kara:** Y do u think he wasn’t at game night…

**Aurora 🌟💫:** it’s probably not helped by the fact the office has had bets on when you and Lena would get together for yrs and they think the hair is confirmation, on the grounds it’s Lena’s hair colour…

**Kara:** What bets?!?!?!?!

**Aurora 🌟💫:** Since she asked you to the gala. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** They kept having to reset because y’all are taking so long.

**Aurora 🌟💫:** I think Connor’s winning

**Kara:** Was I the only one who didn’t see it?

**Aurora 🌟💫:** ur gf didn’t either.

They continued to text back and forth, mainly commenting on Snapper being a bit of a dick. According to Nia, there’s a group chat and everything for the betting pool on Kara and Lena’s relationship, and even Cat was involved at one point. No one seemed to mention it to Kara though but apparently, they did beg Nia to tell them whether it was true or not for many hours, in which Nia claimed she didn’t know from all of them.

-

“When you kissed me earlier I actually unmuted the video instead of stopping it,” Kara told Lena as they moved around the kitchen like the perfect pair. Lena instantly stopped chopping the tomatoes. 

“What?” her mouth fell open. Kara planted a kiss on her cheek and she reached over for a knife to chop the avocado.

“Don’t worry they didn’t know it was you and barely anyone cared; too busy being yelled at by Snapper,” Kara reassured her and Lena began to chop again. 

“I don’t know whether I feel relieved or not,” Lena admitted, “I don’t want to hide our relationship but it doesn’t feel like we have to tell everyone either,”.

“The important people know,” Kara confirmed with a smile that Lena returned.

“You’re right,” Lena replied but still seemed a little lost. 

“Lillian or Lex?” Kara asked, putting the avocado in the salad bowl before checking on the lasagne. 

“Both,” Lena replied, “I don’t know whether I want to tell them because it will really piss them off and fuck them, or because I’m happy and I want them to know I don’t need them; or because I want to tell my mom and brother,”.

“It could be a little bit of all three,” Kara suggested, “You’re allowed more than one reason,”.

“I know,” Lena smiled at her, “I could call him,”.

“I’m happy if you’re happy. Whatever you want to do, I’ll be by your side,” Kara assured as Lena scraped the tomatoes and mozzarella into the salad bowl. Lena turned behind her to grab the olive oil and balsamic vinegar and instantly cursed the fact that she was too small. Kara tried to ignore her struggle, checking on the lasagne again. 

“Just help me,” Lena sighed at the Kryptonian trying to disguise her giggles and to her surprise, she felt Kara’s strong arms wrap around her waist. Her hands instinctively moved to clasp Kara’s but found it was not a hug as Kara lifted her and she grabbed the dressings. Kara placed her back down with a laugh. “You’re mean,” Lena laughed, turning to face the Kryptonian. 

“What?” Kara smiled innocently, pulling Lena’s closer, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, she leaned forward and kissed Lena. It was passionate if a little urgent and Kara felt her instincts take over, pulling Lena closer to her as she pushed her into the counter behind her. The kiss deepened with Lena’s tongue brushing over Kara’s lower lip before beginning the exploration of her mouth. Kara moaned a little into the kiss, unintentionally moving closer to Lena. She lifted the brunette onto the counter, grabbing handfuls of her ass to complete the move and Lena’s moan was swallowed up by Kara’s mouth as their bodies pressed together again and Kara felt Lena brush up against her stomach, the kiss getting more heated as Lena’s hips began to buck a little more bur Kara loved the feeling. The knot of arousal in her stomach, getting tighter and tighter. A surge of confidence crept over Kara as she began to move her lips down, sucking and biting on the skin on her neck, reducing the CEO to a breathy mess beneath her, her hips bucking into Kara’s abs more and more. The timer went off and Kara and Lena jumped apart, both whining at the loss as Kara pulled the lasagne out of the oven, trying to avoid Lena’s eye. They ate in almost silence for a while before Kara broke it.

“I enjoyed it,” she reassured the woman that was not-so-discreetly eying her as she ate her food, “I just don’t want to hurt you,”.

“I know, darling. We stop whenever you say. I’ve said it before I want you, I don’t mind how,” Lena placed her hand over Kara’s, giving it a quick squeeze. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled.

“I love you too,” Lena smiled back. 

-

After finishing dinner they settled into watching more Glee episodes. They’d already had a long cry over the Brittana break-up in the last binge-watching session and now they were settling back into the show on episode five where the characters were auditioning for the musical while Blaine and Finn wallowed in their sorrow. There was a new Finn-style character showing up on the show, Ryder Lynn, and he honestly seemed like he was a bit full of himself. Lena and Kara had already decided they didn’t like him. They had the same feeling about Kitty and Jake, there were very few characters on the show they actually liked and we're currently disappointed by the lack of Brittany.

By the time they were on the next episode they were being tortured by the return of Santana Lopez and the almost-kisses with Brittany which almost had Kara in a new flood of tears as they ate the chocolate and popcorn. Kara snuggled up to Lena’s chest, barely watching the show. Lena tried not to laugh at Kara’s over-emotional reactions and tried not to get scared when she would randomly stand up and start singing but in reality, spent the whole laughing her head off at Kara. By the fourth episode, Kara was letting yawn after yawn slip and Lena dragged her off to bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is Koala 💖 in Kara's phone because of cuddles.  
> Nia is Aurora 🌟💫 in Kara's phone because of Dreamer and Sleeping Beauty.  
> I hope everyone is doing okay at the moment. I love y'all so much and honestly y'all spamming my inbox is giving me so much life.   
> Amelia :)


	19. Of Supers and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal makes a visit

Kara stretched as she left their bedroom the next morning. She went to go feed Lola and noticed the blue and red standing on the balcony, arms crossed. “It’s way too early in the morning for this,” she muttered, reluctantly going to open the door. 

“You took her to the Fortress!” Kal was yelling before Kara even had a chance to say ‘hello’ “And you living with her,”.

“Well, I burnt my apartment down,” Kara replied, ignoring his original accusation and gesturing for him to come in as she got Lola’s food ready, “And I trust her with all my heart. All Lena’s ever done is good,” Kara told him, placing Lola’s food bowl in front of her. 

“Who’s that?” he asked.

“Lola,” Lena responded as she walked in, looking significantly better than Kara due to the fact she’d had time to shower, “Sorry about the mess, Clark,” she smiled, politely, pointedly using the name of his secret identity even though he was in his super suit. Clark looked around, evidently confused by Lena’s comment. 

“Miss Luthor,” he smiled overly politely. 

“Call me Lena, please,” Lena smiled. 

“Lena,” he said with too much emphasis, “Do you mind if I speak to Kara, privately?” he asked, spite creeping into his voice. Kara sighed and turned to Lena, the youngest Luthor could see the guilt in Kara’s eyes.

“It’s fine,” she directed that bit mainly at Kara with a smile, “I’ll just grab a coffee,” and she did before going to her office to answer some emails, in the hope of freeing up her day. 

Kara ushered Kal onto the balcony, changing into her super suit. It was going to be a fair match after all. “What do you want, Kal?” she asked, the steel in her voice giving Lena Luthor a run for her money.

“You took her to the Fortress,”.

“Lex is trying to take over L-Corp. We needed to find some evidence of him being a bad guy,” Kara argued.

“And you had to take a Luthor,” Kal spat the last word as though she was the scum of the Earth.

“Lena isn’t Lex or Lillian. If anything she’s another one of their victims,” Kara argued, trying to refrain from yelling, “Lena is brilliant and kind-hearted and beautiful and she has saved the world countless times, Kal,”. 

“She took copies of Kryptonian translation tools and dictionaries,” Kal refuted.

“I’m aware of that,” Kara argued back. Her voice softened, “She surprised me by learning some. I think she might know the whole language now. She laughed when I swore and cursed under my breath in Kryptonian while we watched Glee. I think she does. She already speaks so many languages. She is a literal genius like you wouldn’t even believe. I explained the Kryptonian version of the Perio-,” Kara noticed Kal sighing and stopped her ramble, a blush creeping up her neck. 

“You need to protect yourself,” Kal warned her.

“She could never hurt me,” Kara hissed, the frustration stinging the back of her eyes and she tried to hold back the tears. The anger hitting her like a wave in a calm ocean.

“I love her, Kal, so much,” Kara spoke in a low volume. 

  
“Does she know?” Kal asked, his tone softening. 

“She said it first,” Kara told him, her voice still soft. 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Kal said, his protectiveness returning. 

“As everyone ever says: we’ve basically been dating for the past four years,” Kara argued, “Sara thought that she was my girlfriend for two weeks in Vanishing Point,”. 

“Why didn’t I know?” Kal asked, slightly offended. 

“You weren’t here and you were angered just by the articles,” Kara told him, out of nowhere his phone rang. It was Lois. 

“Give me a second,” he answered the call. Kara could hear Lois yelling at him and tried not to laugh. He handed her the phone, “She wants to speak to you,”. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, pressing the phone to her ear. 

_ “I would like to apologise for him,” Lois told her, very sincerely. _

Kara laughed, “I was expecting it. Though I do need to yell at him, myself,” Kara looked at a bemused Kal pointedly. 

_ “What did he do?” Lois sighed. _

“L-protocol,” Kara sighed and Kal blushed profusely, “He almost killed my girlfriend,”.

_ “Girlfriend?” Lois smiled, coyly, “When did that happen?”. _

“A little while back,” Kara couldn’t refrain from grinning like a dork.

_ “Do tell?” Lois laughed, “I am gossip-starved,”.  _

“You know it sounds silly but we were bored so she tried on my old supergirl suit and then we looked through the rest of my old boxes and we found some Heelys so I had some fun while Lena changed again. Then I persuaded Lena to try them and she fell on top of me and we laid there for what felt like an eternity. I spent the whole time looking at her lips like a horny teenager and she was getting closer and closer and then she kissed me and it was amazing,” Kara told her, leaning against the balcony as Kal sighed, realising her wasn’t getting his phone back anytime soon.

_ “That’s so cute,” Lois smiled. _

“They have a puppy now,” Kal added. At the same moment, Lena walked out of her office in search of her phone.

“Kara have you seen my phone?” she asked the pair on the balcony. 

“Isn’t it by the bed,” Kara replied. 

“And about the puppy,” Lena walked over, “There were two pairs of puppy dog eyes and Kara was close to tears because they were going to,”.

“Don’t say it,” Kara said sternly, “She might hear,”. Kal laughed at his cousin. 

“You’re meant to be older,” he criticised her.

“Animals have feelings,” Kara told him with a death stare and Lena laughed at the pair as she walked off in search of her phone. 

_ “You two are too cute,” Lois commented. _

“Speaking of cute, how’s Johnathon?” Kara asked, the phone wasn’t on speaker but both could hear Lois. 

_ “Not sleeping as well as I hoped he would,” Lois laughed. _

“He sleeps fine,” Kal argued.

_ “You know you would think someone with super hearing would hear him more,” Lois laughed. _

“You know Lena says the same thing about my habit to sleep through every alarm in existence,” Kara laughed.

_ “I might have to talk to Lena a bit more,” Lois smiled, “Unlike my husband, I like the sound of her,”.  _

Kal sighed, “I like it when you two don’t talk. I always look bad,”. Both Lois and Kara laughed. They heard a cry in the background and Lois hurriedly hung up and Kal got ready to leave. 

“Kara?”.

“What?”.

“Be careful? Please,” he asked as he flew off, leaving Kara with his words. She seemed to stare at his blip on the horizon from an eternity, robotically pushing the button to make her super suit retract. 

“Hey,” a soft voice woke her from her daze. Kara spun around. 

“Did you find your phone?” she asked. Lena just waved it in recognition, going to hug Kara. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“It’s nothing,” Kara dismissed Lena’s concerns. Lena poked her crinkle. 

“It obviously isn’t,” she challenged her. 

“I was meant to look after him,” Kara said simply, “It was meant to be me who landed first, I was meant to teach him about our culture and traditions and our language. It was meant to be me,” she sighed. Lena hugged her closer. “Sometimes I wish it had gone as planned but then I look around at everything and I love it and it feels wrong to love everything here because I miss Krypton less and less. Krypton’s my home and they’re my people. I could move to Argo and live there with my mom but I still prefer it here with Alex and Eliza and you,” Kara looked at Lena properly for the first time, “And I only ever want to visit. It doesn’t eat me up. The idea of me leaving eats me up and I feel so guilty for it because Krypton is meant to be my homeland but it doesn’t feel like that anymore,”.

“You can’t feel guilty for having feelings,” Lena told her, tucking a loose hair behind her ear before cupping her chin and slowly rubbing her cheek, “You’re allowed emotions and no one can criticise you for them,” Lena smiled, “I’m pretty sure you told me that. You’re allowed to feel things, Kar. I know everyone expects you to be selfless and happy all the time and they instantly assume something is wrong when you’re not but it’s okay to be sad and angry and selfish sometimes. You don’t have to beat yourself up for it, you need to look after you as well as everyone else,”. 

“You know you don’t have to be such a genius all the time,” Kara laughed, “How did you say all the right things?”.

“I have had a serious amount of therapy,” Lena laughed, leaning in and kissing her quickly, “I also replied to a serious amount of emails very quickly earlier while you talked to your cousin and I have the whole day free,”.

Kara smiled mischievously and Lena’s brow furrowed, “I have an idea,” she laughed. 

“Oh no. We’ve been over this Kara, it’s better when you don’t ha-” Lena was reduced to squealing giggles as Kara swept her off her feet and into the air, she clung to her neck, “Seriously?”.

“I know a place where nobody goes,” Kara smiled, simply, “And I need to get out of here but still stay safe so I know a place,”. Kara landed less than a few minutes later on a deserted, tiny island, so small you could see all four corners from everywhere on the island. It was less of an island and more of an ambitious rock with a lot of sand. 

“What is this place?” Lena had to admit it kind of looked like paradise. There were no animals but there were six palm trees dotted across the island. She heard a whoosh and Kara was standing there holding some clothes and a picnic hamper, herself dressed in shorts and a bikini top, she also carried a bag and Lena could see the suncream and her book poking out the top. 

“Alex and I used to come here when we would go flying at night. We found this place by chance. I don’t think anyone else comes here. We left a note for about five years and no one ever signed it,” Kara explained, leading Lena over to one part of the island, “This part is the comfiest,” she lay down a couple of beach towels. 

“This is amazing, Kar,” Lena laughed, “I’m going to change,” she grabbed the clothing, thanking God that Kara had found her nice bikini and her favourite shorts. She made her way back over to Kara who was setting up a windbreaker, “How did you bring that?” she laughed. 

“Natural talent,” Kara smiled, “The only flaw of this place was that it is so windy,”. She indicated Lena should and come to sit behind the breaker and Lena instantly noticed the difference. 

“I didn’t even notice until I noticed. It’s so peaceful,” Lena cuddled into Kara’s side but to her surprise, Kara didn’t hug her back, instead of sitting up and handing her suncream. 

“You’re pale,” she said, noticing Lena’s disappointed face. 

“You don’t have to boast about your invulnerability,” Lena sighed. 

“I have the legal right to worry,” Kara argued, pushing the suncream into her hands. 

“How?” Lena laughed, accepting it and starting on her arms. 

“As your girlfriend, I gain that right,” Kara smiled, coyly. 

“I think I can accept those terms,” Lena laughed, leaning forward and kissing Kara chastely, “However, my rights in having a girlfriend stipulate that you have to put suncream on my back,”.

“I think I can work with that too,” Kara laughed. They relaxed on the tiny island all day enjoying the sound of the ocean and wind rustling through the trees. Lena read her book and Kara lay with her head in Lena’s lap as she read a book herself. It was perfect. They had to go back at lunchtime due to a combination of intense heat and needing to check on Lola. Kara sped back first with their things before returning in under five seconds for Lena. Kara snuck up behind and blew cold air over her. Lena squealed and jumped around to see a laughing Kara. 

“Why have you been hiding that one?” she laughed. 

“I forgot,” Kara smiled innocently, “And I have a tendency to freeze people if I don’t control it,”. Lena laughed and pulled Kara in for another kiss. Before being reduced to squeals again as Kara began to hover, carrying her. Their bodies still pressed together, and now far from the island.

“This is an awkward position,” Lena commented.

“I know,” Kara laughed, “Top or bottom?” she asked her and Lena almost choked and received a glare from Kara who just decided for her, flying with Lena below her, strong arms holding Lena close to the Kryptonian; her legs instinctively wrapping around Kara’s waist. She wasn’t complaining about the positions. 

“You better go fast,” Lena warned her. 

“Fine,” Kara laughed and it was only a couple of minutes before they were hovering above Lena’s balcony, Lena celebrating the short distance to solid ground. 

“Put me down, Kar,” she asked as Kara hovered torturously close to her balcony. 

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked with a smirk. 

“Of course, why?”.

“It’s something fun. Just stand on my feet,” Kara laughed, “I’ve got you,” she assured Lena. Lena gingerly unhooked her legs from Kara’s waist and placed her feet over Kara’s, her arms wrapping around her shoulders while Kara’s wrapped around her waist. 

“It feels like I’m walking on air,” Lena laughed. 

“Alex and I used to do it but like Titanic,” Kara explained. 

“Not happening,” Lena warned her, fear crossing her face, “I’m fine as long as I’m looking at you,”. 

“Fine,” Kara laughed, closing the distance and kissing Lena, holding her closer so she was picked off Kara’s feet but she didn’t care, smiling into the kiss while they forgot that they weren’t the only people in the world. Kara lifted Lena a little higher and Lena squealed but she didn’t feel scared, it was Kara holding her. She looked down on Kara with her signature glare but it was undercut by smiling eyes that couldn’t help but look into Kara’s smiling eyes. 

“You’re having too much fun with this,” she laughed at her.

“Maybe I am,” Kara giggled, putting Lena down on the balcony before landing herself. 

“Lunch?” Lena asked as their puppy came bounding out the balcony doors and bounced around Lena.

“Yes please, and how does she like you more,” Kara glared at the puppy. 

“Don’t take that as a sign to give her treats,” Lena warned her, walking in with Lola at her heel. 

“It’s no fair,” Kara sped into her normal clothing. 

“Well, that’s such a shame,” Lena laughed, playing with Lola to taunt Kara. 

“Meanie,” Kara stuck out her tongue at Lena who just laughed at the Kryptonian, before going to wash her hands in the kitchen, indicating that Kara did the same. Kara bent down to talk to Lola, “Look, Missy, you are going to love me more than Lena or maybe just the same amount. I can fly. I’m cooler, Lolly,” she told her while Lena laughed at her from the kitchen. 

“I love you,” Lena called out. 

“I love you too,” Kara replied as she stood up, “We can have words later,” she told Lola much to Lena’s amusement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for flooding my inbox, it gives me so much joy. If y'all are struggling with anything in this hard time you can always dm me (@jcdelove) I love talking to y'all.   
> I hope everyone is doing okay.   
> Amelia :)


	20. Of Calls and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James texts Kara.

Kara woke up and rolled over to check her phone. Scrolling absent-mindedly through the news with one hand as she held the sleeping Lena close with the other. Not that she needed much holding, she practically attached herself to Kara every night. As she read about 100-year-old world war two veteran in the UK raised £15 million for the NHS by walking 100 laps of his garden, she received a text from James. 

**James:** I didn’t know you and Lena made it a habit to be caught kissing on camera. 

Kara sighed at her friend and furiously typed out a sassy reply before deleting it and writing a slightly less sassy version which was deleted again in favour of a much simpler reply. 

**Kara:** ????

James replied instantly with two photos of Kara kissing Lena from yesterday. They were good pictures, perfectly framed, their bodies were pressed together. In the first, the pair smiled into a kiss, both of their eyes shut but laughter and happiness evident in every pore of their bodies and in the second their foreheads were pressed together as they smiled dorkily at each other. 

**James:** Someone caught you yesterday. There are about three hundred, how long was your makeout session?

Kara sighed, exasperated, again and furiously began to tap out a reply, her fingers stabbing her phone screen in her anger. Lena stirred in her sleep and Kara quietened her anger, holding Lena a little closer and placing a kiss on her forehead. She deleted the message and wrote a nicer reply.

**Kara:** We were just playing around, we only kissed a few times. Who sent you them?

**James:** Anonymous paparazzo, Cat intimidated them all into exclusive and unlimited Supergirl image access for CatCo. Legally they can’t give it to anyone else. 

Kara sighed in relief.

**Kara:** Can you hide them for a second? I need to talk to Lena, Alex, J’onn. 

**James:** Only because I know how important it is no one knows

Kara could practically hear the spite in his voice and she scoffed as she exited the conversation to text Alex and J’onn. 

-

Lena woke up to a sigh and saw Kara was angry and texting someone. It was James. She knew Kara would just get angrier if she was awake, and she really couldn’t bear to deal with him so early in the morning. She watched while Kara drafted about four messages before sending a simple four question marks and had to refrain from laughter at her girlfriend’s need to be so polite. Lena would’ve exploded over text immediately. Lena almost choked as she saw the photos pop up. How the fuck had someone got those? She had to stop herself from reacting, she shifted a little and the obviously just as seething Kara softened and held Lena close, kissing her forehead. For some reason Lena felt all her anger dissipate as she felt Kara near her, she relaxed for just a second and watched as Kara finished the conversation and then as she exited the conversation to text Alex. Lena almost gave herself away as she saw the list of contacts on Kara’s screen. She could only assume who was who. 

The first after James was what Lena figured out to be herself in Kara’s phone as  **Koala 💖** which Kara called her fondly when they cuddled. She figured out Nia was probably  **Aurora 🌟💫** after Sleeping Beauty. Next was  **The Brain 🧠** which Lena figured was probably Brainy after the cartoon character in Pinky and the Brain. Brainy being that smart one meant  **Donatello 👾** was probably Winn in honour of his tech genius and Donatello being the smart teenage mutant ninja turtle.  **Yoda 👽** was the next one Lena figured out to be J’onn, due to the fact he was a super wise green alien. There were two left,  **Buttercup 🔫** and  **Scooby 🔪** which had to be either Maggie or Alex. Lena smiled to herself at Kara’s inner nerd, reminded again of how cute her girlfriend was; her smile then widened as she realised the subtle sass of James just being in Kara’s phone as James. 

Kara noticed Lena smiling and looked down at her, her eyes were wide open and her thinking face on. “How long have you been awake?” Kara asked, softly. 

“Long enough to not quite figure out Buttercup and Scooby,” Lena laughed. 

“Buttercup is Alex,” Kara told her and Lena reached for her phone, “What are you doing?” Kara asked with a smirk.

“Buying us a house very far away from where Alex can’t kill you,” Lena joked, “How much do you think the moon costs?” she asked and Kara glared at her. 

“Buttercup was the most badass,” Kara told her, grumpily. 

“Of what? The flowers?”.

“The Powerpuff Girls,” Kara looked at Lena as though she had no brain though the look changed to a mixture of anger and shock when she saw Lena looking confused.

“They were cartoon triplets with superpowers. Buttercup always fiercely protected her siblings and was super serious and badass, like Alex,” Kara explained.

“That’s actually quite good,” Lena laughed. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, coyly, “And Maggie’s Scooby because she’s an awesome detective and it felt weird to call her Velma even though we all know she’s the best,”.

“Velma was awesome,” Lena agreed and Kara fell silent, twiddling her thumbs. She didn’t want to tell Lena. 

“James texted me,” she practically spat out. 

“I know, I saw,” Lena told her.

“Oh, thank Rao,” Kara breathed out and Lena kissed her quickly. 

“Kar, I don’t mind if they get released but it means I date Supergirl and not Kara Danvers,” Lena said, slowly, unsure of how to say what she wanted. 

“I know that. I don’t mind as long as I have you,” Kara smiled, “Plus the fact you’re dating Supergirl is a lot more believable,” Kara added, quietly. Lena instantly turned to face Kara. 

“I fell in love with Kara Danvers,” she told her, “I fell in love with an amazing, smart, intelligent, beautiful, selfless person whose main goal in life is to help people. Don’t put yourself down like that Kara Zor-El Danvers. I don’t want the public to know I’m dating Supergirl, she’s an added bonus, I want them to know I’m dating you,”. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. 

“You could ask Cat to bury the photo. We come out and say we’re dating. I want to date you, visit you at work and bring you food, take you to lunches, kiss you in public and go out on crazy dates. I don’t want to worry when I’m with you. I just want to be with you,” Lens kissed Kara for extra emphasis. 

“Supergirl would look better,” Kara stated, a little confused. 

“I don’t care. I want to bring doughnuts to your office,” Lena told her, exasperated by the confused Kara. “I want the public to know I’m dating Kara Danvers,”. 

“Really?” Kara asked, surprised. 

“Of course,” Lena laughed, kissing Kara.

“I need to make a call,” Kara laughed.

“You do. I’m going to shower, darling,” Lena smiled, climbing off the bed and to the bathroom. 

-

Kara spoke to James and then Cat on the phone, trying to get the photo buried while eating a bowl of cereal (or two) for breakfast. Lena got ready for her day, getting out of the shower to check her phone and her emails when she saw the terrible text. 

**Unknown:** A Super? Really, Lena. 

**Unknown:** Hope you enjoyed the little gift in your ex-boyfriend’s inbox. 

She wanted to scream with frustration. It was so good when they were in prison. The phone began to ring, it was the unknown number again. Lena picked it up, reluctantly. 

_ “How’s my favourite sister?” Lex drawled.  _

“What do you want, Lex?” Lena told her, tersely. She heard a bang from the kitchen and Kara hurriedly hanging up the phone with a lot of thank-yous; a small blonde head poked its head around the door. 

“Are you okay?” Kara mouthed with a dorky smile. Lena gave her a thumbs up but she didn’t leave, choosing to go sit opposite Lena with a weak smile. 

_ “You already know what we want, Lena,” a new voice, a worse voice spoke. _

“Mother,” Lena tried to disguise the shock in her voice with steel and spite, Kara stiffened up and placed a comforting hand on Lena’s thigh. Lena’s hand moved to grasp it with a weak smile as she thanked God that Kara was invulnerable and may not notice how tight she was gripping her hand. “Aren’t you meant to be in jail?” she spat out. Lola came wandering in and Kara’s hand slipped out as she tried to make the dog be quiet, her mission was unsuccessful and she ended up taking the puppy out.

_ “This crisis is... convenient,” Lillian replied coolly and Lena could hear her smug smile, “But that’s not what matters, sweetheart. The job is your brother’s. You’re not a real Luthor,”.  _

“You told me that Lionel is my biological father on the last Earth, mother,” Lena replied with a small smug smile as Kara returned to the room, taking Lena’s hand again and offering her a weak smile. 

_ “I did,” Lena could hear Lillian ask Lex, “You couldn’t have asked for me to keep my memories,” Lillian replied, uncharacteristically critical of Lex.  _

_ “I didn’t anticipate for Lena to fall in love with that alien scum,” Lex almost yelled in return. Lena's grip on Kara’s hand tightened as she used all her willpower not to yell at her imbecile of a brother.  _

“Can you fight about this later and just get to the purpose of this call?” Lena asked, impatiently. 

_ “Lena, we raised you to be good and this… this is appalling. Not only are you dating a woman but you are dating an alien. An alien, Lena. I raised you better than all of this. Your father raised you better than this. If he could see you now, he would be so ashamed of his little girl. You have destroyed our company and our reputation. You have aligned us with all the wrong people and all the wrong causes. Your father taught you one thing and that is that profit comes over everything else and time and time again you have thrown his advice out of the window. Lex is the only good person to lead. He is the child we can all be proud of, he embodies your father’s values and he will make us millions, unlike you who donates most of our millions to those leeching organisations,”.  _

“They’re called charities, mother,” Lena spat, trying to hide the break in her voice as she spoke, “I don’t need to listen to this,” she said as a tear escaped her eye. She hung up the phone and almost threw it at the wall in her rage. It never hit the wall, Kara sped around her and stopped it, dropping it on the couch before returning straight to her side. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena said, trying to hold back her tears. 

“Fine,” Kara said, just pulling her into a hug. Lena tried not to relax into it because if she did she would break down. She remained stiff in the Kryptonians arms. 

“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered into her hair and it was like those words unlocked a door. Tears began to stream down her face and her hands gripped to Kara’s sweatshirt. She didn’t know how long she cried into Kara’s shoulder but she felt Kara lie down onto the bed, still holding Lena on top of her, into her chest as she whispered small comforts into her hair. Eventually, Lena cries transformed into hiccups and she sat up, drying her eyes and looked into Kara’s. 

  
“Sorry I got your shirt wet,” Lena smiled weakly. Kara sat up against the headboard pulling Lena into a hug with her so they could look at each other. 

“I don’t care,” Kara laughed, “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“Better than I was,” Lena smiled, “I’m sorry for being awkward,”. Kara sighed at Lena, again. 

“You don’t have to apologise,” Kara told her, kissing her forehead lightly, “It’s good to cry sometimes,”. 

“I don’t want to be annoying,” Lena said, all too sincerely for Kara’s liking.

“You’re not being annoying, Le,” Kara kissed her again, on the lips this time, “Cat said she’s going to bury the picture,” she smiled, with the good news. 

“Lex and Lillian know,” Lena said in a monotone voice. 

“I heard,” Kara said, “I couldn’t find my glasses this morning,”. Lena looked at Kara again and realised she wasn’t wearing them. 

“Did you actually look?” she laughed and Kara blushed and shook her head slowly. 

“They weren’t on my bedside table,” she mumbled. Lena quickly scanned the room for Kara’s glasses. 

“They’re right there,” she pointed at the sofa opposite the bed. Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck as the brunette laughed. 

“Leave me alone,” Kara mumbled and Lena laughed a little more, going to stand up.

“Okay then,” she smiled. 

“Nooo,” Kara whined, holding out her arms and Lena fell back into them with a laugh. 

“I haven’t had breakfast yet. Do you want to have a second breakfast?” she asked and Kara looked at her as though she was stupid. 

“Yes,” she smiled, dragging Lena up from the bed, “What do you want?”.

“Fruit,” Lena smiled and Kara’s face fell. 

“You have to be so boring,” she laughed. 

“You can add ice cream to your fruit,” Lena offered and Kara perked up again. 

-

Lena and Kara worked most of the morning and afternoon after they finished eating breakfast. Lena falling into an old tactic of burying her head in all her work whenever her life got too much. Kara stuck her head around the door, holding a paper bag, “Normally I bring takeaway when you work late but I don’t have that luxury right now,” Kara obviously paused for dramatic effect, holding up the bag slowly, “So I bought a cookie,” she smiled dorkily. Lena smiled, dorkily at her, standing up to greet Kara. 

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled at her, pulling her into a hug, “You’re the best,”. Lena kissed Kara quickly and grabbed the back, looking inside.

“It’s white chocolate chip and raspberry,” Kara told her. 

“When did we buy these?” Lena asked, bemused and Kara blushed. 

“I snuck them in,” she smiled, innocently.

“Seriously,” she laughed and kissed her again, “How many things like this did you sneak in?”. 

“A few,” Kara squeaked and Lena laughed again.

“You’re going to make me fat,” she told her. 

“Impossible,” Kara smiled, kissing her again, and using the statement as an excuse to check Lena out. 

“Perv,” Lena hit her playfully. 

“Just appreciating art,” Kara laughed as they sat down on the sofa. 

“Perv,” Lena laughed again and hit her playfully. Kara flinched dramatically and Lena raised her eyebrows at her, “Okay, Supergirl,” she laughed, taking a bite out of her cookie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the nicknames and the chapter. I had to do extensive research into cartoon characters as I was deprived as a child by my strict mother.   
> Also, check out the news story I mentioned at the beginning about a WW2 veteran raising money for the NHS (Britain's health service); he's called Captain Tom and he's raised £18 million walking laps of his garden. He's a true hero and it's so heart-warming.  
> I hope y'all are doing okay. If anyone is struggling you can always send me a message on insta (@jcdelove). I'd love to hear from all of you.  
> Thank y'all for reading and spamming my inbox.   
> Amelia :)


	21. Of More Meetings and Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The moment you have all been waiting for. Kara and Lena watch Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from everyone in the comment section. I think Merlin might be on Netflix in other countries but if you're a Brit like me you can watch on the BBC Player, all episodes are up on there now. Katie is very good in it.

“Cat did have one condition for burying the picture,” Kara told Lena over breakfast, “Well not a condition, more like a request,”. Lena looked at Kara expectantly. “She wants an exclusive when we come out,”.

“I wouldn’t give it to anyone else,” Lena laughed, reaching her hand to cover Kara’s, “But everyone thinks we’re dating anyway,”. 

“But it’s never been confirmed,” Kara smiled at Lena. 

“Well, someone wouldn’t ask me out,” Lena teased Kara.

“Oh yeah, because you were so good at it yourself,” the blonde refuted. 

“Well… I thought you were straight,” Lena cocked an eyebrow.

“I thought you were straight,” Kara replied.

“I think we need to work on communication,” Lena smiled coyly as she ran her foot up Kara’s calf under the table. Kara flushed red. 

“Maybe we do,” she smiled. 

“They say non-verbal communication is important too,” Lena leaned closer to Kara.

“You know I think I heard that too,” Kara smiled, connecting their lips. Kara shuffled closer to Lena and felt the brunette’s hand tangle in her hair, urging her to move closer. Lena pushed her chair out as the kiss broke and Kara could see the underlying question in the small action; she straddled Lena and kissed her again with more passion. Lena’s hands began on her hips but eventually made their way down to Kara’s thighs while both women became gradually more breathless to the point they had to pull away to catch their breaths. Kara cupped Lena’s face gently, drinking her in. 

“You look beautiful like this,” she commented and Lena replied with just a look of confusion. “When you have no makeup on in the mornings. You’re relaxed and casual, you look more beautiful than at any other time,” she smiled, “I thought you couldn’t get more beautiful but when you’ve just woken up you look more breath-taking than ever before,”. Lena smiled, blushing. 

“Morning delusion,” she joked.

“It’s definitely not,” Kara smiled and kissed her again. It was more passionate than the last and soon Kara moved to sucking and biting down Lena’s jaw and neck. Lena getting more and more worked up beneath the Kryptonian as she struggled to lower the volume of her moans. Suddenly a phone rang, shocking them both. Kara's mouth left Lena’s throat and Lena whined at the loss. 

“That’s mine,” Lena stated and Kara sped off to go get it, handing to Lena as though she’d never left her lap. She knew Kara could hear the conversation but she didn’t care, she kept a hand on the Kryptonians leg letting her know it was okay to stay. It was Jess, concerned that Lena had forgotten a CatCo meeting. It wasn’t just Lena though, she looked at Kara. She meant to be there too. She saw Kara panic and speed off, returning in her normal clothes, her hair up in her ponytail. She handed Lena some clothes, a saving grace and Lena began to change quickly. She pulled her sweatshirt off and Kara spun around. “You can look,” she told Kara with a smile. 

“We’re already going to be late,” Kara told her, “I’ll go get a laptop,”. Lena smiled to herself. Kara returned as Lena was pulling her hair into a ponytail, looking out the window. She couldn’t help but watch as Lena’s subtle muscles flexed beneath her shirt as she scraped her hair into a ponytail that exposed her neck. Kara sucked in a breath and Lena spun around to see Kara, she raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I was admiring the view,” Kara squeaked as Lena laughed at her fondly. 

“I think I might have the privilege of admiring a better one,” she smiled and Kara blushed furiously. Lena took her hand and they walked into her office. Kara unmuting and unpausing their video as soon as they were settled (they were actually muted and paused beforehand). Lena took a deep breath and entered CEO mode. It was nothing new, just the fortnightly updates that they do, but it took a long time. They were reaching the end as Lola walked into Lena’s office, whining for Kara to pick her up. She did and she the puppy decided to settle on Lena’s lap much to Kara’s annoyance. At the end of the meeting, the conversation digressed a little and one person asked about the puppy (that one person was Nia) desperate to see her. Kara laughed and Lena picked Lola up to show to the camera. 

“They were shutting all the shelters and she was the last one with no home,” Kara told them.

“So I was emotionally manipulated by Kara showing up from food shopping with a puppy,” Lena changed the story casually, “She was meant to bring carrots and instead she brought a puppy,”. The people on the call cooed over her and other pets were brought out, the conversation flowing normally as people all laughed over their pets’ antics. The head of fashion had the most pets: she had four cats and three dogs. 

**CRAZY PEOPLE 👽👾**

**Aurora 💫✨** (Nia) **:** Would you say the whole office know you’re dating if you bring your adopted puppy into a meeting and then talk about domestic stuff like food shopping?

**Donatello 👾** (Winn) **:** Yes

**Koala 💖** (Lena) **:** I couldn’t say she went on patrol

**Buttercup 🔫** (Alex) **:** You two are worse together

**Yoda 👽** (J’onn) **:** Are you two even trying to keep her secret identity? 

**Kara:** Do you know how cute that dog is?!?!

**The Brain 🧠** (Brainy) **:** Nia has asked me to say that we can’t possibly judge the puppy’s cuteness until we meet it in person

**The Brain 🧠:** Nia has told me that I shouldn’t have put the part that says ‘Nia has asked me to say that’ therefore please consider this to be a retraction of that part of my prior statement. 

**Sam:** Ruby and I agree with Nia 😉

**Kara:** We are trying to hide my identity

**Scooby 🔪** (Maggie) **:** Obviously not that hard

**Scooby 🔪:** I figured it out almost immediately

**Kara:** You did?!?!

**Buttercup 🔫:** She did

“Kara, you’re not that good at hiding it when it comes to Alex,” Lena told her with a smile. Kara glared at her and Lena laughed, turning to kiss her gently. They were still in Lena’s office and the meeting had just ended. Kara's stomach grumbled out of nowhere. 

“Lunch?” Kara suggested, meekly. 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, standing up. 

-

They decided to watch Netflix after lunch, considering they had very little work for today. Sam had recommended a fantasy show called Merlin on Netflix and Kara suggested they watch it, knowing Lena would never confess to her fantasy obsession. It was based on the legend of King Arthur and Kara could tell how secretly excited Lena was to watch it. 

“Just play the first episode,” Lena told her impatiently as Kara read the description, “We all know the story,”. Kara laughed and clicked play. It wasn’t really to her taste, they had an execution in the first five minutes but it was the girl watching in the window that caught Kara’s eye. She looked oddly like the girl sitting next to her but she didn’t say anything but begin with. Lena watched unphased while Kara flinched with each shock and dramatic reveal. Lena just laughed, amused, at the Kryptonian and continued watching, more enraptured by the story. 

“You're scared, aren’t you?” Lena laughed and Kara nodded. Lena scooted closer to Kara on the sofa and settled into her arms, Kara wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and Lena moving her hand to hold Kara’s, stroking her thumb gently. 

It wasn’t until around ten minutes into the episode that Kara pressed pause. A woman called Morgana had just appeared on screen and Kara had stiffened up and pointed. “Now that’s your look alike,”. 

“Not true,” Lena shook her head. 

“Take your hair down,” Kara challenged her with a smile. 

“Can’t be bothered,” Lena stated so Kara did it for her, bringing her hair out of the messy bun and letting it fall down her shoulders.

“She is,” Kara said looking between the two of them.

“Not true,” Lena argued.

“Wait till the lighting is better,” Kara said simply, pressing play again. They didn’t see her for a while, the story focusing on an over-privileged Prince Arthur instead of the seemingly more powerful and stronger Lady Morgana who actually seemed to possess a moral compass. 

The next time they saw her it was when Merlin visited her chambers. There wasn’t a good view of her face much to Kara’s annoyance but she could tell Lena actually liked the character, she defied all the sexist stereotypes of the Medieval Era. 

They got a good view of her at the dinner. “See,” Kara yelled, pausing the TV, “She looks like you,”. Lena flinched at the yelling in her ear. 

“She does not,” she denied. 

“She does. Her hair colours, her face shape, that jawline,” Kara listed. 

“What about her jawline?” Lena challenged her with a look. Kara realised her slip and blushed. 

“You both have an impressive jawline,” she admitted, averting her gaze. 

“How can someone have an impressive jawline?” Lena asked. 

“I don’t know but you do,” Kara groaned falling back onto the armrest, “That and your eyes,”. 

“My eyes?” Lena smiled, coyly. 

“Your eyes,” Kara confirmed. Lena laughed and turned so her whole body was fully facing Kara. 

“Yours aren’t too bad either,” she smiled and kissed her, quickly, “But I don’t look like her,”. 

“I’m texting Sam,” Kara said. Her phone was in the next room so she sped to grab it, returning to sit on the sofa. Lena settled back into Kara’s arms so she could read the texts. 

**Kara:** Doesn’t Lady Morgana look like Lena in Merlin? 

**Sam:** OMG!!!

**Sam:** She does!!!

**Sam:** You’re right.

**Kara:** Lena doesn’t believe me

**Sam:** Tell Lena she’s stupid. Ruby.

Lena took Kara’s phone and typed out a reply.

**Kara:** I’m not stupid. Lena. 

**Sam:** Then you’re blind. R. 

**Kara:** My eyesight isn’t that bad. L.

“That’s a lie,” Kara laughed and took her phone back.

**Kara:** Lena’s lying btw.

**Sam:** I know, mom told me. What episode r u on?

**Kara:** The first

**Sam:** Boring. Call me when you get to the interesting bits.

Kara laughed and continued playing the show. Kara stiffened up, the woman was killing everyone by singing, Lena rubbed her arm in comfort and kissed her hand gently. “Remind me to never watch a horror with you,” she laughed. 

“Alex made me watch one once. Never again,” Kara told her with a shudder. 

“Which one?”.

“IT when I was fifteen,” Kara told her. 

“That’s just mean to anyone,”. 

“I’m well aware now,” Kara laughed.

-

"There’s no more ice cream,” Lena announced, looking in the freezer.

“What?” Kara yelled. 

“There’s no more ice cream,” Lena repeated. 

“What?” Kara’s face began to fall. Lena whipped out her phone and snapped a photo of her, “Give me a minute,” and there was a gush of wind and a bang Lena was certain was Kara breaking the sound barrier. 

Lena sighed and leaned against the counter, sending a text to Alex with the picture. 

**Lena:** Kara discovered there was no ice cream, she sped off. 

“I’m back,” Kara announced, juggling multiple tubs of ice cream, “I went to lots of different stores as not to disadvantage anyone,” she smiled proudly, putting it in the freezer. 

**Lena:** I think she bought around three thousand tubs. 

“Are we sure we’re going to eat all of that?” Lena laughed. 

“Is that a challenge?” Kara smirked. 

“No definitely not,” Lena grabbed one of the tubs of cookie dough ice cream out of Kara’s hands and began to decant it into two separate bowls while Kara finished attempting to fit all the ice cream in, “Leave room for this one,” she told her and Kara groaned. 

“I might have bought too much,” she admitted and Lena leaned over her to inspect the state of the freezer. 

“We can defrost the chicken and use it,” she reached over Kara and grabbed the meat, throwing it in the fridge and replaced it with the ice cream tub. Kara grabbed a bowl and Lena passed her a spoon, taking one for herself. Lena smiled across at Kara fondly, taking a spoonful of ice cream. 

“Did you have anything like ice cream on Krypton?” she asked. 

“No, we mainly ate plant-based food,” Kara said, “It was all genetically modified to get us all the nutrients and eating meat was bad for the environment. We didn’t have dairy,”.

“This is all beginning to make sense,” Lena laughed, “When did you first have ice cream?”.

“Midvale on the beach. It was the first time we’d left the house and Jeremiah suggested it. I insisted on ordering for everyone so I could practice English. The guy thought I was Russian because of my accent. I fell in love and returned every day to try every flavour,”. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Lena laughed, “First time you had pizza?”.

“Oh. Um. Fourth week. Jeremiah and Eliza had worked late and came back with takeaway pizzas. They brought Margarita, Pepperoni and Hawaiian. I loved them all and kept asking for it much to Alex’s delight,” Kara explained, “And before you ask, potstickers were in week six and they ordered Chinese and Jeremiah ended up going out and buying extra because I love them so much,”. 

“All the important food firsts,” Lena laughed. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, dorkily and sped away her and Lena’s dishes, Lena having eaten her very small portion in the same time as Kara ate her large portion. There was a bang and they looked outside, Kara getting ready to suit up. 

“It’s just fireworks,” Lena pointed out, Kara sighed. 

“I hate those. They’re too loud,”. Lena smiled at her and squeezed her hand before going over to the balcony and shutting the door before going back to a shaking Kara. 

“I can hear all the different explosions and all the squeals and all the heart rates quickening,” she was beginning to ramble. Lena reached a hand to her face and cupped her chin. 

“Kara. Look at me. Focus on me,” she said, gently and Kara did, “Focus on my heartbeat. Breathe slowly,” Lena placed her other hand on Kara’s chest. “Come on,” she led Kara to the bedroom and got into bed holding her close. Kara lay her head on Lena’s chest. 

“They won’t be long,” Lena whispered, stroking her hair, “It will be over soon,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you are. There it is. I hope I did it justice.   
> I am in a rush because it's ten o'clock in the morning and I still need to shower and eat breakfast and my mother is yelling at me because she's extremely grumpy and suffering from a severe case of what I have dubbed 'Get me out of this fucking house' syndrome. My brother is even worse and they've taken to yelling at everything that moves. I don't move often but I am yelled at for that too. Apparently I'm meant to leave my room at some point.   
> Thank you for all your support, I love y'all so much.   
> Amelia :)


	22. Of Churros and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers that Disney posted their churro recipe online.

Lena and Kara had eventually fallen asleep Lena woke up first and looked down at Kara in her arms. She planted a kiss on her head and reached for her phone to check the news and her email. It was quite late in the morning, around nine o’clock. L-Corp had managed to create over three thousand ventilators in its first week and Lena was writing a long thank you note to all her employees which had volunteered to work in the factories around the world. She also checked the notes from R and D about their research into vaccines and testing for COVID-19. Kara stirred and smiled in her sleep. Lena looked down at her. 

“Khap ukiem rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” Kara muttered in her sleep, “Khap ukiem rrip, Jeju  _ (I love you, mom) _ ,”. “Zha, khap ehkkaoshim  _ (I don’t want to) _ ,”. She felt Kara's heart rate begin to increase and she saw tears begin to stream down her face. She dropped her phone and began to shake Kara gently. 

“Kara! Kara! Wake up!” she told her, “Kara!”. It was like she couldn’t hear her. “Sit fish!  _ (Wake up!) _ ,” she told her, stumbling over the Kryptonian. “Kara! Sit fish!” she shook her a little more and Kara bolted upright, panicking violently. Her heart rate and breathing out of control. “Hey, are you okay?” she rubbed Kara’s back gently. 

  
“Just a bad dream,” Kara’s voice was thick with sleep and an accent, she was panting heavily. 

“It was a memory. Wasn’t it?” Lena asked, gently, moving closer to Kara, “I understood what you were saying,”.

“You did?” Kara asked, surprised.

“I learn languages quickly,” Lena smiled and Kara offered her a weak smile in return, she fell back into Lena’s arms. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I was just looking into L-Corp’s work making ventilators and testing for the vaccine,” Lena told her, “Are you okay?”. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kara smiled, “Loud noises just bring back memories,”. Lena just rubbed her back gently and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’m always here, Kara,” she told her gently.

“Did I hurt you, last night?” she asked, meekly.

“Not at all,” Lena assured. 

“Are you lying?” she asked. 

“Not at all,” Lena told her, cupping her chin and tucking a hair behind her ear, she leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kara smiled at her when the kiss broke. “Do you want to get breakfast?” she asked with a fond laugh. 

“Yes,” Kara nodded, “I miss cafés,” she sighed.

“What I would give to get a good coffee and a croissant,” Lena looked away, wistfully. 

“A pain au chocolat,” Kara sighed, standing up and holding her hand out for Lena. 

“Pain au raisin,”. 

“Eclair,”.

“Brioche,”.

“Any cake,”.

“Doughnuts,”.

“Churros,”. Lena clutched her chest dramatically at Kara’s final suggestion.

“Disney posted the recipe for its churros online,” she told her and Kara pulled her so she stood by her side instead of being connected by their outstretched hands. 

“And you didn’t tell me, why?” Kara asked. Lena smiled at her fondly, blushing. 

“It didn’t cross my mind,” Lena confessed.

“Disney. Released a recipe for. Churros,” Kara said slowly, “And you didn’t think to tell me,” she asked. 

“Sorry?” Lena squeaked with a fond smile. 

“We’re making some later,” Kara decided. 

“We might not have the ingredients,” Lena warned her. 

“Then we’re buying them,” Kara stated and dragged a sighing Lena to the kitchen, “Caramel or chocolate dipping sauce?” she asked. 

“Caramel,” Lena decided, “Because I have condensed milk in but I don’t want to waste my precious chocolate,”. Kara gave Lena a look.

“It’s not a waste,” she argued. 

“Chocolate tastes better when it isn’t melted,” Lena refuted. 

“Not true,” Kara told her. 

“Definitely true,” Lena smiled, “Plus caramel’s better,”. 

“Fine,” Kara relented, putting some toaster waffles in the toaster. Lena pulled out her phone and brought up her recipe. 

“Water. We’ve definitely got that,” Lena smiled, “Butter, check. Salt, check. Ground cinnamon?” she looked through the cupboards in search of it, “Check,” she smiled and heard Kara sigh in relief, “Flour, check. Eggs?” she opened the fridge, to check they had enough, “Check,” she smiled to another sigh of relief from Kara, “Vegetable oil, check and... sugar, check. We’re good to go,” she smiled and Kara smiled widely back at her. The waffles popped up and Lena went to grab some granola, choosing to have something healthy while Kara ate unhealthy food all day. Kara covered her waffles in chocolate sauce while Lena shook her head, eating her significantly healthier granola and fruit. Lena checked her phone to see she had a text from the unknown number again. 

**Unknown:** Hope you and your girlfriend enjoyed my little fireworks display last night 

Lena cursed under her breath and Kara looked up at her, “What is it?” she asked, her mouthful of waffles. Lena sighed and slid the phone across to her. Kara read the text and a thousand emotions crossed her face: anger, sadness and then sympathy. She looked up at Lena. 

“I need to text Alex,” Kara smiled and then looked down at her hands.

“I’ll do it,” Lena smiled, grabbing her phone. 

“The password’s potstickers,” Kara smiled through another mouthful of waffles. Lena sighed and smiled fondly. Of course, Kara’s password was potstickers. She typed it in and her phone unlocked, she saw her own face on Kara’s home screen. It must have been a photo she took when Lena was asleep but she was smiling. “I took it when you fell asleep in the blanket fort, you were smiling and you looked too cute for it not to be taken,” Kara explained, knowing what she was looking at. Lena smiled at her and navigated to the messages app, clicking on ‘Buttercup’. 

**Kara:** It’s Lena. Lex and Lillian are plotting to do something bigger and better than ever. It was them who set off the fireworks last night and they know we’re dating and they know Kara is Supergirl. 

**Buttercup 🔫:** I will get some agents to look into it. If he’s calling you, we can see if we can trace their location. Why are you on Kara’s phone?

**Kara:** She’s covered in chocolate sauce. 

**Buttercup 🔫:** I’m not even surprised.

Lena laughed and showed Kara the texts. “So you’re just abusing me to my sister now,”. 

“Just telling the truth, darling,” Lena smiled, coyly. Another text popped up.

**Buttercup 🔫:** Eliza wants to call… Is she free?

**Kara:** Yes, computer?

“Organise my life too,” Kara laughed.

“Just helping,” Lena gestured to Kara’s sauce-covered face. 

“I’ll go wash up,” Kara smiled. 

“Good idea,” Lena laughed and Kara sped off returning with a smile, everything packed away and a laptop in hand. 

**Buttercup 🔫:** Emailing you a link…

Lena told Kara and Kara pulled up the site, clicking on the zoom link to connect to the call. “I’m going to shower, darling,” she smiled, kissing Kara quickly and walking off. Kara’s family joined and she smiled at them. 

“Hi!”.

“I thought Lena said you were covered in chocolate sauce,” Alex laughed.

“Superspeed!” Kara laughed.

“Kara! You’re not meant to use your powers whenever you’re feeling lazy,” Eliza scolded and Kara flushed. Lena heard the comment and walked back in, giving Kara a look of confusion and a raised eyebrow.

“They’re useful,” she argued. 

“You need to fit in,” Eliza refuted. 

“It’s just Lena,” Kara argued, “Only other person who can see me is Lola,”. The puppy heard her name and started jumping around Kara’s feet. Kara picked her up. Lena gave Kara a challenging look. 

“Just Lena!” she repeated in faux-shock, a smug smirk on her face. Kara blushed and hid her face. 

“Kara’s in trouble,” Alex laughed as Kara buried her face even more. Lena smiled at Kara and gave her a wink. Kara blushed a little more as she watched Lena leave; the Luthor deliberately letting her dressing gown fall a little to expose her naked shoulders, taking one more look at Kara as she left. 

“I think your sister may have just invented a new shade of red,” Eliza joked and Kara snapped back to reality.

“How are you, Eliza?” she desperately tried to change the subject much to Alex’s amusement. 

-

When Lena returned from her shower she gave Kara a coy smile. She’d finished on her call and she glared at Lena. “You’re mean,” she said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena smiled innocently as she sat down on the sofa. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Kara smiled, standing up and walking over to Lena.

“No, I’m not sure I do,” Lena replied as Kara straddled her lap. Her hands instinctively moved to Kara’s thighs but she looked directly into Kara’s eyes, a little mesmerised by her unusual confidence, “Kara?” the word was heavy with a hundred of the unanswered questions that hung in the air. 

“Do you want to make churros?” she asked with a smirk. Lena laughed, her head falling onto Kara’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I would love to make churros,” she laughed fondly. Kara stood up, taking Lena’s hand and leading her to the kitchen. Lena grabbed two aprons, in an effort to protect her clothing somewhat this time. She handed Kara one with a warning look. 

“Flour is in short supply,” she cautioned her and Kara looked at her in confusion. “No food fights,” she said. Kara nodded slowly and Lena stared her down. 

“You know you look really scary when you give that look,” Kara said, taking the apron from Lena’s hand. 

“I know. It’s a talent,” Lena smiled as she went around collecting the ingredients. Kara reached over her and collected those she couldn’t reach with a smug smile as Lena groaned each time.

“I love you,” Kara smiled as she grabbed the ground cinnamon off the top shelf as a very grumpy Lena began to combine the water, butter and salt over medium heat. Kara handed her the cinnamon. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, taking it and adding some to the mixture, “Can you read out the instructions?” she asked, “Just the end of step one,”. She did and they worked together as a perfect pair making the churros. The domestic bliss wasn’t lost on Kara. She watched as Lena adjusted her glasses a little, her hair up in a messy bun that was still damp from her shower. She wore Kara’s NCU sweatshirt, also known as one of Kara’s favourite things that Lena does. Lena gave Kara the control as they started to fry them.

“I don’t want to burn myself,” she laughed, “You’re fireproof,”. Kara began to start but Lena stopped her straight away, “You may be but your sleeves aren’t,” she smiled fondly, rolling Kara’s sleeves up and placing a kiss on her lips as she did. Kara laughed. 

“The sleeves may have been an influencing factor in the untimely demise of my apartment,” Kara admitted and Lena laughed at her again. 

“I thought it was the heat vision,” she challenged her. 

“There were many factors,” Kara shrugged as she began to pipe the churros into the pan. 

-

Kara and Lena managed to eat all the churros in under ten minutes (mainly Kara) and they’d collapsed on the sofa finishing their Merlin binge. Lena settled in Kara’s arms. She gently stroked her thumb and rested her head on her chest, perfectly relaxed in an almost food coma.

“Do you want to tell people like more people?” Lena mused, softly. 

“I don’t mind whatever you’re comfortable with,” Kara replied. The conversation slowed as the action on the show picked up the two focusing on whether or not the druid boy would be killed and Morgana caught. 

“We could post a picture to Instagram or Twitter,” Lena suggested softly.

“Knowing them they may not take the hint,” Kara laughed, “We get papped at lunch every Wednesday for the last few years and they call us ‘gal-pals’. A male and female celebrity breath in each other’s space and they have been in a secret relationship of five years,”. Lena laughed. 

“I have the perfect photo,” she smiled coyly. 

“Oh yeah, what?” Kara laughed. Lena tried to reach for her phone but realised it required her moving, she groaned and fell back into Kara’s arms.

“I’ll show you later,” she shrugged and Kara giggled at her. She held onto Lena tighter and hovered them closer to Lena’s phone. Lena reached out and grabbed it and Kara returned them to the sofa, “Thank you,” she smiled, moving so she could kiss Kara quickly on the lips. She searched through her camera roll and found an overly cute photo of the two of them. It was taken when they’d had the flour fight, both of them were covered in flour but Lena had taken a selfie; she was pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek and both of them were more focused on each other than the camera. 

“That is perfect,” Kara smiled, “As are you,”. Lena blushed and Kara internally celebrated, making Lena Luthor blush was not an easy task. 

“I could say the same about you,” Lena replied but its smoothness didn’t match how she felt. She turned so she could kiss Kara again. “Now I need to think of a caption,” she sighed. 

“Oh no, that’s impossible,” Kara said, trying to keep her voice as serious as possible, “Literally impossible. Forget climbing Mount Everest. This,” she pointed at the phone dramatically, “Is the hardest challenge ever,”. Lena laughed lightly. “You should say something about baking because that needs some kind of explanation,” Kara added, indicating the state of themselves in the picture. Lena tagged Kara in the photo and then hovered over the caption section. 

“This is impossible,” she laughed, her face falling back onto Kara’s shoulder. 

“The cookies were okay,” Kara suggested but it didn’t feel right. Lena groaned in response. Kara sighed. They stayed silent for a few seconds, as they thought and suddenly Lena typed something.

“Turns out the flour was meant to go in the bowl,” she read out and Kara smiled. 

“It works,” she agreed, “Also I want to watch the next episode of Merlin,”. Lena laughed and posted the photo, before turning off her phone and turning her attention back to the show as Kara pressed play. They didn’t get far. Cat was surprisingly one of the first to call. Kara sighed as she picked up her phone. 

“You saw it that fast,” she said in shock. 

“I have very little to do right now,” Cat refuted, “I was ju-”. Kara cut her off. 

“Yes, the first interview with CatCo. We know. We wouldn’t give it to anyone else. We’re part of the way through a TV episode and a character is close to death. Actually, Carter might like the show, it’s called Merlin. You should give it a try,” she suggested, “I have to go,”. 

“This is unlike you,” Cat answered and Lena took the phone. 

“Kara gets extremely emotionally invested,” she explained, “This is our break from a Glee rewatch due to the break-up episode,”. Cat laughed at the other end. 

“That sounds more like Kara,” she responded. 

“I have to go,” Lena laughed as Kara gestured at the TV, “Thank you, Cat,”.

“It’s no problem,” Cat smiled, hanging up. They don’t get much further as Lena’s phone begins to ring, it’s one of her PR team. They have to pause right as a sword is pointed at someone’s throat. Lena tries to rush the call, explaining that they were dating and that they didn’t know how much the press would say depending on the photo and told the PR team to see how it goes and to relax over the weekend as soon as Lena hung up they were watching again. Alex was next to call. Kara picked up and said one word. 

“Later,” she told her and hung up, typing out a text saying the same thing. Alex turns to Maggie when she reads the message.

“Kara just said one word to me, ‘later’ and then hung up on me and texted me the same thing,” she said in shock. 

“Either your sister is fielding a lot of calls, she doesn’t want you to shout at her, she just is in the middle of something or she’s getting laid,” Maggie laughed as she saw Alex’s disgusted face, “Sex is natural,” she added, just to see Alex squirm a little more. Alex didn’t know her sister wasn’t getting laid and in reality, she and her girlfriend were animatedly getting far too invested in a TV show.

The next to call Lena and Kara was Snapper. That call was longer. It covered topics such as was she dating Lena to ‘you have jeopardized the integrity of this publication’ yelled very loudly multiple times. “I think I can hear him but not through the phone,” Kara whispered to Lena as she held the device an arms’ length away. Lena tried to cover up her giggles, burying her face in Kara’s shoulder. Snapper eventually hung up, giving Kara a warning. Nia texted next, they’d announced the winner of the office bet and it was Dan who always did fluff pieces. Kara laughed and they carried on watching, turning their phones on to mute. 

“I love you,” Lena smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara returned the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be emotional... I'm sorry  
> I am tired and my brain is fried I can't think of anything to write here but I just want to say thank you guys for all your support. Your kudos and comments are getting me through quarantine.   
> Amelia :)


	23. Of Kryptonite and Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise.
> 
> Sincerely. 
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, this is so long.

Lena woke up to Kara shaking her. She blinked her eyes open and all she saw was Kara’s panicked face.

“We need to get to the DEO now!” she told her. 

“What happened?” Lena asked, jumping out of bed and pulling on some casual clothing. 

“Lillian broke out of house arrest. She and Lex are on the move,” Kara yelled, she was already in the kitchen, presumably waking Lola. 

“What?”. Kara was instantly by her side. 

“The DEO was notified only a couple of minutes ago. They’re only calling in a few agents: Winn, Nia, Brainy, Alex, Maggie and J’onn. Oh, and James,” Kara explained, “We don’t know much,”. 

“What time is it?” Lena asked as she noticed for the first it was still dark. 

“4 am,” Kara sighed. 

“Trust Lillian to break out right when I should be sleeping,” Lena sighed, grabbing her phone. 

“Should we take Lola?” Kara asked as she picked Lena up.

“Probably. If we leave Winn can keep an eye on her,”. Kara put Lena down and the Luthor picked up the tiny, sleepy puppy. Kara picked Lena up again. 

“Let’s go,” Kara smiled. 

“You have way too much energy for four o’clock in the morning,” Lena sighed as she buried her face in Kara’s neck, holding the puppy with both hands. Kara touched down on the DEO balcony and the morning took a toll on her, forgetting she had Lena in her arms she just began walking up to the rest of the team. “Kara!” Lena hissed and Kara laughed, putting her down at the bottom of the stairs. “You forgot?” Lena read Kara’s face. 

“No,” Kara squeaked and Lena laughed, taking her hand as she transferred the sleeping puppy to just one hand. “In my defence, you are very small and very light,” Kara shrugged and Lena nudged her playfully. 

“No fair. I’m not wearing heels,” she laughed. 

“You’re still tiny,” Kara teased her and Lena glared at her, still hanging on to her hand. They reached the rest of the group. 

“Is that Lola?” Nia squealed, seeing them first. 

“She’s sleeping,” Kara smiled and right at that moment Lola woke up and tried to escape Lena’s grasp. Kara caught her. “She was sleeping,” she laughed. “Lola meet Nia,” Kara smiled, handing a very excited Nia the puppy. 

“What do you know?” Lena asked Brainy and at the same time, she heard the same question being asked from behind her. She spun around and saw Alex with an odd-looking case. 

“Alex!” Kara smiled brightly as she resisted the urge to pull her sister into a hug.

“What’s in the box?” James asked from the other side. He looked very grumpy and was desperately trying to ignore the cute puppy both Nia and Winn were now fussing over. 

“They’re five-minute COVID-19 tests.” J’onn told them, walking in from another part of the room, “L-Corp’s invention, I believe,”.

“Yes,” Lena smiled proudly, “They need more tests before public use but they are being donated to Government organisations such as police and healthcare workers to try and ensure everyone is safe,”. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s hip and smiled proudly at her. James scoffed and averted his gaze.

“So we’re being tested?” Maggie asked. 

“Yep,” Alex opened the case with gloved hands and passed the tests around to Lena, James, Nia, Winn and Maggie. “Just spit,” she told them. “Nia. We are unsure whether the virus affects those with part-alien DNA so you’re going to need to take the test anyway,”. Nia handed the dog back to Kara so she could complete the test. 

“Brainy,” J’onn looked over at the hard at work alien, prompting him to debrief. 

“They removed her tracker at the Luthor residence,” Brainy began to explain. 

“Which one?” Lena asked. 

“The one in the suburbs,” Brainy told her but Lena still looked at him expectantly and he brought up the address on screen, “How many do you have in the near area?”.

“From memory, we have at least 5 within a two-hour radius. Mother and father consistently needed a break from each other,” Lena told them, “The hardest to access is the lake house or the beach house. Mother loves the beach house so she probably won’t be there,”. The group looked at Lena almost in shock.

“Anyway, we think they are planning something,” Brainy finished. 

“The question is what?” Winn added, slightly too dramatically, “I hacked his known bank accounts and phones but we don’t know if he has more locked up somewhere,”. Brainy brought up all the materials on screen. 

“He’s been texting me with a different number,” Lena said as she read through the information, she searched her pockets for her phone. Kara noticed her inability to find it and swiped it out of her back pocket handing it to her. “Thank you,” Lena smiled, quietly. “Here,” she passed Winn her unlocked phone. 

“I’ll put a trace on it,” he said, taking a seat at his computer. 

“There has been no unusual activity on his account, if you see anything else then say,” Brainy said, handing her a tablet so she could have a better look at the information. Kara scanned the screens and she recognised one of the companies Lex had regularly bought from. 

“What is it?” Alex asked her and everyone looked at the Kryptonian expectantly. 

“DaxCo,” she pointed out the company, “Wasn’t that on the expenses in the Fortress’ records?”. Give me a moment. Kara sped off returning just a few seconds later, carrying the USB her and Lena had loaded all their Lex and Lillian research onto. “This might help,” she handed the USB to Brainy who plugged it in. 

“It needs a password,” he told them Kara looked at Lena and Lena looked at Kara. 

“You forgot the password, didn’t you?” Alex laughed. 

“It was very early in the morning. Kara was fuelled by cookies and I was fuelled by whisky and coffee. Neither of us were in the mindset to set passwords,” Lena defended herself.

“Try cookie,” Maggie joked but Kara nodded in agreement, “If it’s cookie I am subjecting you to a mandatory internet safety course,” she sighed. 

“Her phone password is probably potstickers,” Winn laughed as Brainy tried the password combinations on the USB. It wasn’t it but the group was more focused on the distinct shade of red Kara was turning. She pulled out her phone and began to change her password. 

“It was potstickers,” she said, putting her phone away, Lena laughed at her and squeezed her hand.

“Winn can’t you just hack the USB,” Maggie suggested. 

“I can,” Lena volunteered, taking a different computer.

“Right,” J’onn took back control, “I think it would be best if we did some patrols, looking around for any sign of them,”. 

“Maggie and I will go to the residence and see if there are any witnesses or traces of them,” Alex volunteered. 

“I can give you a lift and then go scan the area,” Kara offered. 

“No offence, Kar, but you haven’t eaten breakfast and it’s like flying with an earthquake,” Alex laughed. 

“I- I- N-,” Kara scrambled to find an argument and just ended up groaning and burying her hand in her hands while Alex laughed at her. 

“I’ll drive, don’t worry. Just get some breakfast,” Alex told her as she and Maggie left with a wave. 

“What do you want me to do?” James asked. 

“We need someone to break the story,” J’onn told him, “I need you to coordinate the effort,”. James' face fell and he sulked off to make some calls and get an article written. Nia suited up with a smile.

“I’m ready to go,” she said too brightly. 

“Me too,” Kara smiled. 

“You two have way too much energy for this time of the morning,” J’onn told them, “Kara can you patrol the outskirts and Nia and I will do the main city,”. 

“Got it,” the two heroes chorused and the rest of the team tried to stifle their giggles. 

“Have fun in nerd town,” Kara whispered to Lena, kissing her on the cheek. 

“I will,” Lena replied, “Be careful,”. 

“Always,” Kara smiled and she kissed her again, Lena turning her head so the kiss landed on her lips instead of her cheek. Kara gave Lena a look but the Luthor just had a smug smile.

“Khap zhao rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” Lena shouted after her. 

“Khap zhao rrip vahdhah  _ (I love you too) _ ,” Kara shouted as she threw herself off the DEO balcony. 

“When did you learn Kryptonian?” Brainy asked her. 

“I had some free time,” Lena smiled, refocusing on the computer as she tried to ignore the whipping sound Winn made.

“I’m in,” she announced and Winn pushed his chair over to look over her shoulder while Brainy brought up the information on his own tablet. 

“Do you know what happened to the radium shipment he bought ten years ago?” Brainy asked. 

“No idea. We don’t have any radium in L-Corp right now so I can only assume he used or… shit,” Lena realised what Brainy realised, “It can’t, can it?”. 

“Yeah it can,” Brainy confirmed. 

“What can?” Winn asked impatiently. 

“As a radioactive element decomposes it releases alpha particles and its chemical structure changes. Over time it will morph into what is essentially a structure more similar to a different element,” Lena explained. 

“Kryptonite,” Winn breathed. 

“Yep,” Lena sighed, close to throwing something at a wall, “Lex had what is basically Kryptonite on his hands,”. 

“Putting a trace out already,” Winn called as he flew his chair across the room to his desk, almost crashing into his computer. 

“There’s good news too,” Brainy announced as he looked into the case, “None of you have COVID-19. The tests are negative,”. 

“Oh great,” Lena muttered sarcastically, picking Lola up onto her lap and connecting to Kara’s comms. 

“Kar?”. 

_ “What?” Kara obviously had a mouthful of food.  _

“You’re going to want to finish eating,” Lena told her and she waited thirty seconds or so for Kara to finish. 

_ “What is it?” she asked.  _

“We think Lex has an isotope with a similar chemical structure to Kryptonite,”. 

_ “What?” Alex spoke this time, yelling quite loudly. _

“Lex has an element isotope with a very similar chemical structure to Kryptonite and we think it may be able to hurt Kara,” Brainy repeated. 

_ “I see,” Maggie mused, “And for those of us without a science degree,”. _

“Lex has the bad green stuff,” Winn translated. 

_ “Thank you,” Maggie laughed a little.  _

“There’s good news though,” Winn smiled, “We can trace him,”. 

_ “Oh great, we can find the bad green stuff that can hurt my sister. That’s just brilliant,” Alex huffed sarcastically.  _

“Pessimists aren’t any help,” Winn taunted Alex like they were siblings. 

_ “You know what, Schott,” Alex began but her line went dead.  _

_ “I think we all need some food and sleep,” Maggie finished. Lena laughed to herself.  _

_ “You know Denmark isn’t on a strict lockdown, coffee shops are still open,” Kara could be heard eating another mouthful of food as she spoke. Lena changed the comms settings quickly.  _

“Kara, bring me some back,” she hissed into the speaker in the hope Winn wouldn’t hear her. Out of nowhere a coffee and a pastry landed in front of her, accompanied by a large gust of wind. “Thank you,” Lena smiled widely. 

“Did you just get your superhero girlfriend to bring you back breakfast from Denmark?” Winn laughed. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled like an idiot, taking a bite out of the croissant, “And it’s delicious,”. She took an over-exaggerated sip of the coffee, taunting Winn. 

“You’re annoying,” he said spinning back around to find a coffee and pastry on his desk. He smiled almost as much as Lena was. “It was there the whole time wasn’t it?” he asked Lena and she nodded.

“You’re easy to wind up,” she laughed as she took another sip of coffee. Brainy was digging into his own pastry and coffee. 

“I hate you,” Winn muttered half-heartedly and Lena just smiled to herself. Lola had fallen asleep on her lap again. 

-

Kara returned from the patrol not long later. She, J’onn and Nia were all empty-handed. Nia spotted the remains of food wrappers. 

“Where did you get those?” she asked, “Everywhere’s closed,”. 

“Not Denmark,” Kara muttered. 

“Did you go to Denmark to get food?” J’onn asked Kara pointedly and Kara disappeared. 

“Please-forgive-me food,” she held a pastry and coffee out to him. He took it reluctantly, “You should be careful,”. 

“I am,” Kara smiled, handing one to Nia and placing two more on the table for Maggie and Alex. 

“Did you find anything?” Brainy asked. 

“No,” Nia sighed, “No traces,”. 

“They weren’t as careful as the Luthor residence,” Maggie announced as she walked in with Alex, “That place is huge by the way, Lena,”. 

“Your old room was interesting,” Alex smiled and Lena turned a shade of red Kara had never seen before. 

“I had a rebellious phase,” Lena muttered. 

“I could tell,” Maggie giggled. Kara pushed the pastries and coffee towards them. 

  
  


“For you. All the way from Denmark,” Kara smiled trying to change the subject. She’d seen the pictures from Lena’s teenage years. 

“Why bring some back?” Alex asked. 

“Lena asked,” Kara told her with a shrug.

“I was hungry,” Lena defended herself, “My meal schedule had become synced with Kara’s,”. 

“So four or five meals a day,” Alex laughed.

“There’s not much else to do,” Lena replied, “The freezer is full with just ice cream,”.

“I got a trace!” Winn stood up out of his chair with a yell and a fistbump of the air and everyone turned to look at the screens. 

“Why the hell is there Kryptonite in my office?” Lena said in shock.

“That’s what I want to know,” James asked pointedly. 

“If I knew I would tell you,” Lena said through gritted teeth and she brought up the L-Corp security protocol and CCTV. 

“Is there a blind spot?” Winn asked. 

“Why?” Lena said, leaning into the hand that Kara had placed on her shoulder. 

“The shadow,” he zoomed in the camera at a small dark patch on the floor. 

“My lab. The secret one in my office. Someone’s in my lab,” Lena had to refrain from standing up as she changed the camera angles. 

“What’s in your lab at the moment?” Alex asked.

“Red and yellow sun lamp prototypes. Anti-kryptonite suit schematics and my own research into more cross-species friendly hospital equipment like resuscitators, ventilators, IVs and lots of my own Nth metal. The one that doesn’t break even if Kara tries it,” Lena listed. 

“Why do you have sun lamp prototypes,” Brainy asked, “We have working ones,”.

“They’re light bulbs that you can adjust the setting on. It can be a normal bulb or a red sun or a yellow sun or most colours of the rainbow, but that’s just for fun and Kara begged me to add it,” Lena explained. 

“So I could recover at home,” Kara filled in, “It was Lena’s idea then she showed me her light bulbs could recreate a disco and I asked for that too,”. Alex shook her head. 

“How did it take you this long?” she muttered to Maggie and the detective laughed. 

“He could use any of that,” J’onn and Kara were already half-way to the balcony with Nia not far behind. 

“Car, now,” Alex shouted at Maggie suiting up and running downstairs. Lena and James followed them with James suiting up.

“Hell no,” Alex shouted at Lena but she just got a glare in return.

“You know how to shoot a gun,” Maggie asked her.

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena replied, taking a few guns and a bulletproof vest and climbing in the car. Alex started driving reluctantly and Lena pulled the bulletproof vest on, tightening it and pulling her sweater on over it. Alex’s driving was dangerous and erratic and the group was thrown from side to side but they arrived in under two minutes. The first thing they saw was CADMUS agents surrounding L-Corp.

“This police work was easier when we had people to report when things happened. It’s a fucking ghost town,” Maggie cursed, loading her gun. Other DEO agents began to join them.

“There’s a back entrance,” Lena hissed, “Follow me,” she climbed into the front seat and used the distraction of the other DEO agents to sneak away. She parked around the corner and got out and lifted a hole cover to reveal a set of stairs. “After you,” she smiled politely at a very annoyed looking James who marched down there. Maggie and Alex followed him and Lena followed them, shutting and locking the cover. 

“Why?” Maggie asked. 

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena replied, leading the way down the hallway and to a ladder, “I thought this might happen but it was a way out not a way in,”. She began to climb the long ladder. 

“How far does this go?” Maggie asked, looking up.

“All the way,” Lena smiled.

“That’s a long fall,” Alex muttered and Lena revealed a set of ropes and harnesses. 

“I’m smarter than I look,” she smiled, pulling them down and climbing back to the floor. She passed out the harnesses and pulled one on for herself, “If you’re at the top you can just drop,” and Alex nodded her appreciation, stowing her guns away. 

“I’ll lead,” Alex said, clipping herself in and beginning to climb the long climb. Lena went next and Maggie brought up the rear. As they reached further up they could hear the heroes talking to the distinct voice of Lex Luthor. 

“Why would he do this? He wanted the company back,” Lena shook her head.

“Seriously?” Maggie asked.

“Maybe he realised he wouldn’t get it or you got too close to revealing his past,” Alex suggested. 

“Maybe,” Lena muttered. They heard a yell and Alex began to climb faster, Lena joining her in her efforts. They weren’t far now. Alex reached the top. 

“How do you open it?” she hissed. 

“Here,” Lena reached over her and pressed her hand to the scanner, it unlocked, “Can never be too careful,” she smiled to try and ease the tension of being uncomfortably close with her girlfriend’s sister. 

“Yeah,” Alex muttered. Lena let herself drop a bit so she was below Alex again and let Alex climb out of the hole. Lena followed and they removed their harnesses, Maggie and James not far behind them.

“It leads us to the balcony,” Lena whispered. There were two corridors, one to each side. Maggie and Alex exchanged a look. 

“Split,” Alex hissed, “Maggie, James take the left. Lena and I will go right,”. She and Maggie exchanged a quick kiss while Lena and James waited awkwardly to the side. Alex took the lead and Lena followed her down the hallway. The voices in her office were muffled through the walls. They made it to the balcony and managed to get eyes on the situation. Lex had turned on a red sun lamp in the office. Lena cursed, violently and she felt Alex’s hand grip her arm. 

“He hasn’t fired yet,” she told Lena, “J'onn might have it under control,”. Lex was talking to Kara in a low tone, his words indecipherable.

“I can disable the electricity flow,” Lena hissed and she left Alex’s side to go find the control panel, “I’ll be fine alone,” she told her. She ran around the corridors and made it out to where Jess normally sat and crawled beneath the assistant's desk. She pulled up a section of the carpet kicking the chair out the way and unlocking the control panel with her handprint. She pulled all the wires out. 

“Lena,” a familiar voice drawled, as all the lights flickered off. 

“Mother,” Lena smiled innocently, “What a coincidence?”. Out of nowhere, there was a crash and a blur. She looked back and Kara had Lillian pinned up against a wall. Lex left the office with a smug smile. Maggie, James and Alex followed him, their guns pointed at his head. 

“I see we’re outnumbered,” he dropped the gun, the smile still emblazoned on his face, “But I think those missiles will change that,”.

Brainy’s yell came over the comms, “Four of them heading for National City,”. 

“Coming from the sea,” Winn added, “I’m trying to hack them and change the course but…” he trailed off in a lot of muttered curse words. Kara took one last look at Lex and Lillian and sped off, J’onn and Nia following behind them. 

“How fast?” Alex panicked into the comms and Maggie went to arrest Lex. 

“Extremely, we can’t measure,” Brainy replied. Lillian began to reach for her gun again but James got to her first, repinning her to the wall and Maggie threw him some handcuffs. Lena looked around and ran into her office, bringing out her laptop and connecting it (only slightly illegally) to the DEO’s servers and helping Winn with the hacking of the missiles. She brought up the video of Kara and sent it onto the TV, now on her back-up power supply, so she could see the missiles. She recognised the type immediately. 

“Kara!” she shouted into the comms, “You can disarm them,”. 

“How?”.

“The panel under the number,” she instructed her, “Pull it off. There are five wires, each a different colour. Can you see them?”

“Yep,”. 

“Pull out red then blue then yellow then green then purple. Any other order and it will detonate,” Lena told her. 

“Got it,”. 

“You remembered,” Lex hissed. 

“I don’t forget,” she told him with a smug smile but his face continued to match hers. Lena shook her head and carried on instructing Kara. 

“It should drop in the ocean,” Lena told her, “So you don’t have long,”. 

“Environmentalists are going to hate me,” Kara hissed as she moved on to the second missile, working faster this time. By the time she reached the fourth missile J’onn had joined her. Lena looked up at Lex who was looking very pleased with himself. 

“Brainy, where’s the kryptonite now?” she asked. 

“Kara don’t!” he yelled, confirming Lena’s suspicions too late. They heard a loud explosion in the distance. Kara was falling.    
  


Kara was falling.

  
Kara was falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.  
> My sincerest apologies.   
> I do love a good cliffhanger though.   
> It's fun, I promise. Some good things will come. This is only temporary.   
> Anyways.   
> Love you guys.   
> Amelia :)


	24. Of Sun Lamps and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again... i have to apologise.

It was like she was underwater. She vaguely remembered Alex being in the same blind panic as her. She vaguely remembers her brother’s smug smile. She vaguely remembers Maggie leaving Lex and Lillian to DEO agents and escorting her and Alex to a car and she vaguely remembers them driving to the DEO. She remembers Brainy talking to her and her answering but she can’t remember what it was about. She remembers seeing Kara. 

Kara was limp in J’onn arms. Kara green from the Kryptonite poisoning. Kara being treated by Alex and Brainy and her helping. They knew what to do. They’d done it before. She felt like a machine. Her thoughts weren’t her own. She was working on instinct and memory.

She remembered Sam forcing her to sleep and Ruby playing with Lola. She remembered Eliza arriving and pulling her and Alex both into hugs, with little care for the virus outside. She remembered watching as Kara slept under the sun lamps. She and Alex pacing the room. She remembered leaving to give Brainy space to check her over. 

“Lena,” a soft voice called out to her and a hand reached out, touching her knee. 

“Lena?” she looked up and saw Sam, she was kneeling in front of her. “Come here,” the CFO breathed, pulling her into a hug. Lena collapsed into it. Letting the tears finally fall. She didn’t know how long she stayed there in Sam’s arms. Eventually, Eliza entered the room and placed a hand on her back.

“Lena?” she asked, softly and the two best friends broke apart. Lena wiped her eyes and turned around to see Eliza’s eyes just as red and blotchy as her own. “She’s asking for you, sweetheart,”.

“When did she wake up?” she asked, panicked. 

“Only five or so minutes ago,” she said gently and took Lena’s arm, leading her to the Med Bay. Alex was already there, pacing up and down. Kara was sitting up. 

“Your sun lamps are stronger,” Kara smiled at her and for the first time in a day, Lena found herself breathing out. 

“I know,” Lena smiled, making her way over to Kara. She sat down next to her bed and pulled her into a hug. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered into her ear. 

“Khap zhao rrip, kuvaium  _ (I love you, idiot) _ ,” Lena replied. 

“Hey!” Kara replied with a giggle and Lena just smiled at her dorkily.

“Ta-nahn rrip?  _ (How are you?) _ ,” Lena asked, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. 

“Khap kehp w-raogrhys  _ (I have no powers) _ ,” Kara pouted and Lena laughed lightly, “Khap wem chahv dhaikh vokai  _ (I think a kiss will help) _ ,”.

“Zhi?  _ (Yeah?”) _ ,” Lena laughed. 

“Zhi,” Kara confirmed with a smile and Lena leaned in and kissed her lightly, acutely aware of their audience. Alex cleared her throat and Kara and Lena broke apart. 

“When did you learn?” she asked. 

“I got bored,” Lena smiled, “And if it was up to Kara all our time would be spent making food, eating food and watching Netflix,”. Eliza and Alex laughed, nodding in agreement. 

“Not true,” Kara defended herself, at a pitch slightly too high to be believable. 

“Can we take another visitor?” Ruby asked, sticking her head around the door with Lola in her arms. 

“Yes!” Kara smiled and Lena went to take Lola from Ruby’s arms, thanking her quietly with a one-armed hug. 

“Here you go,” Lena passed Lola to Kara with a smile. 

“How did she persuade you?” Eliza asked. 

“She just came home with her,” Alex replied for Lena while Kara muttered something about a mean injection.

“She’s a rescue,” Lena told her, “And the shelter couldn’t stay open. She hadn’t been adopted so Supergirl took it upon herself to take her in,”. Kara was playing around with Lola on the bed, engaged in a tug of war over a blanket and Brainy walked in. 

“I have to recommend that everyone leave,” he stated, “One of the agents who helped at L-Corp had tested positive. We need everyone out as soon as possible,”. Alex exchanged a panicked look with Eliza, “We recommend everyone isolate themselves strictly for two weeks. It’s safe for Kara to leave and Lena’s prototypes have been confirmed to work so she needs to recover at home,”.

"What about us?" Alex asked.

"You and Maggie need to be off police duty for the next fortnight just for the public's safety," Brainy replied, "Eliza, my advice is that you return home,".

“I can drive you,” Alex offered, “It’s no big deal,”.

“I’ll be fine,” Eliza brushed her offer off. 

“By I can drive you, I mean I will drive you because it’s three hours and I’m not letting you do it alone,” Alex smiled. 

“Okay,” Eliza smiled at her daughter, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead, “I love you,” she told her, softly. She then came over to Kara. Lena gave them space, wrestling the puppy off the Kryptonian and taking her so Ruby could say goodbye. Alex stopped her by the door. 

“Call me if she gets any worse,” she told her, quietly, “Kara won’t want to,”.

“Alex, there’s no one else I would call. Don’t worry. I’ll call you every morning if that’s what you want,” she offered. 

“And me,” Eliza added from the other side of the room, “Every morning,” she looked at Kara pointedly, “Understood,”. Kara nodded meekly. 

“I’m going to say goodbye to Nia and Ruby,” Lena excused herself to see the others, letting the family talk. She bumped into Winn first. Ruby wasn’t far away so she released Lola to go say bye to the teenager while she spoke to him about the one thing they hadn’t the chance to talk about.

“Have you got Disney Plus yet?” she asked him, “Because Kara only watched the Mandalorian with me for Baby Yoda and I need someone to discuss it with,”.

“No! I haven’t had the chance,” Winn said, “And I think you mean fangirl with,”.

“Same difference,” Lena brought out her phone, “I just texted you my account details. Please watch it, I’m desperate,”. 

“I forgot how much of a Star Wars nerd you are,” Winn laughed.

“You built the authentic lightsabers with me,” Lena refuted. 

“Why can I never tease you?” he sighed and Lena pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m just naturally awesome,” she smiled as the hug broke.

“Okay but you have no taste because we all know Han Solo is way more f-able than Princess Leia,” Winn argued.

“You have no taste,” Lena smiled, challenging him, “Did you see the outfit?”. 

“I have taste,” Winn huffed, “It’s Harrison Ford: Indiana Jones, Rick Deckard-”.

Lena cut Winn off, “Carrie Fisher!” she argued in response, “Have some respect, Winslow,” she chastised him jokingly. 

“You’re evil,” he glared at her. 

“It’s in my DNA,” she joked. 

“I need to go say hi and bye to Kara,” he said.

“Text me,” Lena smiled and hugged him again before going over to Sam and Ruby, greeting the former with a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“I’ve already had Jess transfer some of your work to me,” Sam saw Lena’s face and held a hand up, “Don’t argue,”. Lena sighed and thanked her again.

Sam smiled at her, “Please take your puppy away before my daughter gets ideas,”. Ruby turned to her mom with pleading eyes and Sam shook her head at her. “No,” she said with a smile. 

-

Kara's strength was weaker than Lena’s and she was not happy about it. She refused any help, in typical Kara fashion, so Lena could only watch on with concern as she tried to do everything herself, rushing to help her whenever it began to go downhill.

“I don’t need help,” Kara hissed through gritted teeth as she tried to open the car door with one hand. 

“Kara!” Lena shouted, snapping. The blonde stopped and finally looked at Lena. “It’s okay,” Kara went to object but Lena stopped her, holding the door open for her, “It’s okay to ask for help and it’s okay to get,” Kara avoided Lena’s eyes but she lifted her chin so she was looking at her again, “It’s okay to get help. You were hit by a missile loaded with Kryptonite. It’s a miracle you’re alive,”. 

“I hate this,” Kara muttered, trying to hold back tears. 

“I know,” Lena mumbled, pulling her into a hug. Kara tried to hold her tears by the frustration and anger was getting the better of her. 

“Can we go upstairs?” her voice was cracking and Lena looked at her with eyes full of sympathy. 

“Okay,” she kissed Kara's forehead quickly and took the now sleeping Lola from her arms, “After you,”. They made it upstairs, Lena placing Lola in her bed so she could nap; Kara instantly collapsed on the sofa and Lena kicked off her shoes making her way over to her. 

“Pizza or potstickers?” she asked, pulling out her phone.

“Potstickers,” Kara replied and Lena clicked on the app and their Chinese order, taking a few things off as she knew Kara’s appetite wouldn’t be up to its usual standard. She threw the phone down on the table and went to sit next to Kara. She could already see her tears soaking her sweatpants, she was curled up, her legs tucked to her chest and her head between her knees. 

“Kar?” Lena spoke gently, moving a hand to her back, “What’s going on?”. 

“It feels like I’m on Krypton and a hundred emotions come flooding back and then I look around and I’m not and a hundred more emotions come flooding in and it keeps happening and there are all these emotions and feelings and I don’t know what the hell to do with them and I’m useless. The one thing I could do here, I can’t do. I can’t hear your heartbeat or Alex’s or Eliza’s or even Winn’s or Maggie’s or Nia’s or Brainy’s or Sam’s or Ruby’s. It’s all gone. When I don’t hear them it's like you're dead, it’s like everyone’s died,” Kara was close to yelling in her frustration but her head came away from her knees and she was slowly unfurling from the ball. Lena cupped Kara’s chin, wiping a few tears away with her thumb.

“I don’t feel like me,” Kara sighed, “And I feel bad because I haven’t asked how you were,”.

“First of all I’m fine after the first few times your family members get arrested or attempt mass genocide the novelty begins to wear off,” she joked but received only a look of concern form Kara, “I thought you were dead,” she said more honestly, moving closer to her. Kara moved so they faced each other, crossing her legs on the sofa and took Lena’s hands in hers.

“I thought you were dead and all I could see was my brother’s smug smile and I couldn’t do anything. You were limp in J’onn’s arms and green filled all your veins. You did die for a bit and I thought I lost and it scared me and I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid because there were a hundred things I wanted to do with you. You died and the main thing I could think about was that we never made our own ice cream like I said we do a couple of nights ago,” Lena confessed. 

“I think it’s integral that we make ice cream then,” Kara smiled and Lena laughed lightly. 

“One-track mind,” she muttered. 

“I’m not dead,” she said, “I promise I’ll never die. Let’s face it you’re probably going to be old and grey while I’m still saving the world,” she laughed. 

“Oh hell no, Miss Danvers. Nu-uh. You listen here,” Lena shuffled a bit closer, “When I’m old and grey I get all the time in the world with you. You are not giving an early death with a heart attack,”. 

“Fine but only close I love you,” Kara sneered with a laugh. 

“I see how it is,” Lena smiled. 

“Our kids can save the world,” Kara smiled.

“Oh, we’re having kids now,” Lena laughed, “How many?”.

“Two or three,” Kara shrugged, “At least one boy and one girl,”. Lena hummed in her interest.

“How do we know if they have superpowers?” Lena asked. 

“On Krypton we had the birthing matrix. Gender didn’t matter when producing offspring. I think there are schematics,” she laughed lightly, “Your eyes lit up like they do whenever I talk about science,” she smiled at Lena. 

“I love it when you talk about science,” Lena shrugged, “Kara?” her voice changed to more serious. 

“Yeah?”. 

“I’m alive too and Alex and Eliza and everyone else. You,” Lena squeezed her hands lightly, “Saved us. Look if all we do until you recover is check on our friends, that’s fine. If all we do is eat lots of food, that’s fine. If all we do is sit around and talk about everything and nothing, that’s fine. I want you to feel comfortable because though what you're experiencing may be normal for everyone else, it’s not your normal and that’s scary,”. Kara smiled at her and leaned forward kissing her slowly, moving on to her knees so she could move closer to her. The kiss broke and she pressed her forehead against Lena’s. 

“How do you always say the right things?” Kara smiled. 

“I’m the Kara-whisperer,” Lena smiled proudly. She went to move closer to Kara but the Kryptonian stopped her and pushed her back against the sofa and straddled her lap, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

“It’s easier like this,” she whispered, kissing her again. The kiss was slow and passionate. Kara’s hands moved up to tangle in Lena’s hair and Lena’s hands moved to her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Lena’s hands slipped under the hem of Kara’s shirt, exploring the skin, spending extra time on her ripped back muscles. Lena pulled away, biting Kara’s bottom lip as she did. Kara moaned at the loss. 

“Kara?” Lena asked she wasn’t sure what she was asking there were so many questions. 

“I want to go further,” Kara said, surprisingly confident. 

“You just got out of the hospital,” Lena was concerned.

“I’m not weak, I’m just human strength. I can’t hurt you,”. Lena looked at Kara and saw the sincerity in her eyes. 

“We don’t need sex. It’s not a necessity,” she said, “It’s about you and I both feeling good. It’s not an obligation,”.

“I want to feel good,” Kara said, she sounded more desperate and her head dropped. 

“Sex isn’t always the way,” Lena lifted her head so she could look at her, “You’re hurting and you want to feel good, sex isn’t always the way,”. Kara’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“I hate this,” she muttered. 

“I know,” Lena pulled her into a hug, her head falling to her shoulder, “I’ve got you,” she whispered into her hair. There was a knock on the door. 

“The food,” Kara breathed and Lena smiled. 

“One-track mind,” she laughed. 

“Delicious track,” Kara argued, sliding out of Lena’s lap as the CEO went to get the door. She took the food to the kitchen and placed it onto some plates, washing her hands thoroughly after throwing all the cartoons away. 

“Merlin or Glee?” Kara asked her, the tell-tale crack in her voice indicating tears was less obvious. 

“Go for something fun. Brooklyn Nine-Nine or Friends,” Lena suggested. She picked up the first of the plates and brought them over before going back for the rest before she settled down next to Kara. Kara grabbed the plate full of potstickers, immediately. 

“I love you,” she smiled, her tears slowing as she ate the first potsticker. “Curse you, Luthor,” she muttered after her first. 

“What did I do?” Lena laughed innocently. 

“Your potstickers were good,” she muttered, “Too good,”. Lena laughed and Kara joined her.

“I’m sorry,” Lena muttered. 

“You will be. I’m going to make you make them all the time,” Kara smiled, putting another potsticker in her mouth.    
  


“As long as I’m with you,” she replied quietly, looking lovingly at Kara. She pressed play on the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode and started on her Chow Mein. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like those conversations needed to happen, please don't attack me. it's coming :).  
> hope y'all are doing okay and that you are safe. have fun with life. I'm bored and tired and i don't know what I'm saying.  
> Also a huge thank you to my beta, katelyn.   
> thank you y'all for all your comments and kudos, they give me life.   
> Amelia :)


	25. Of Science and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is bored. Lena enlists her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other decent comedies to binge include: Gavin and Stacey, Office UK (aka the dog), Big School (Catherine Tate + David Walliams), Blackadder (Mr Bean actor), Horrible Histories (if you want a UK childhood throwback). Most are on UK Netflix at least.

Kara woke up first. They’d spent most of the day before watching a random combination Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Friends, The Office US (seasons 1-6), Modern Family and The Good Place. She turned over to face Lena, appreciating the beauty. The sun fell perfectly on her face and a small smile tugged at her lips. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, somehow managing to fall perfectly. Her eyes were shut gently, her whole face relaxed. For Kara there was something so grounding and calming that came from just watching her. She breathed out slowly and Lena turned a little, releasing a small sniffle. Kara tried not to laugh with her affection a heat spreading across her chest and sending her heart racing at a million miles an hour. 

“Her heart!” Kara thoughts began to slip into a blind panic. She tried to calm herself, focusing on her breathing but it wasn’t working. She bolted upright and tried to take control. She could see Lena breathing. She was being stupid. Her brain was so frustrating. She knew she shouldn’t panic, she didn’t need to but every cell in her body was flooded with adrenaline. Her chest began to tighten and her breathing became more laboured, turning into pants as she desperately tried to pull air into her lungs, almost doubling over in her efforts.

Lena woke to a panicked puppy nudging her face. She turned over, ready to chastise Kara for letting her in but instead saw the woman almost doubled over. “Kara!” she almost shouted and sat up. She placed a hand on her chest and Kara’s hand moved to clutch it. 

“I’m here,” she told her softly, moving behind her and holding her. Kara breathing began to fall under control, sinking with Lena’s. The puppy had nudged herself onto Kara’s lap. 

“Did you hear me?” Kara asked.

“Lola woke me. They say some dogs can sense panic,” she told her, “What happened?” she asked more softly. Kara spun around to face her. 

“Panic attack. I used to have them a lot. I think it was the heartbeat, again. I never realised how much I rely on it,”. 

“Do you want to get some breakfast and then we can call Eliza and Alex?” Lena suggested and Kara nodded. “Go shower, it helps,” Lena added casually. 

“It helps?” Kara asked. 

“My mother is Lillian Luthor, I had a lot of panic attacks,” she shrugged, “I hated crowds, I would panic before every gala and tests were the worst, I would vomit before them most nights. Anything I could be measured in would give me cold sweats, an inability to breath and nausea,” she confessed, “I was never good enough either,” she added with a weak smile. Kara had climbed off the bed but returned to in front of Lena and took her face in her hands. 

“Lena Luthor. You are better than her. You are more than good enough and You are so loved,” she told her with a kiss. Lena felt tears sting the back of her eyes but blinked them away. 

“I’ll make pancakes,” she suggested, deflecting. Kara sensed the tactic and let it drop, a wide smile spread across her pancakes. 

“You are especially loved by me,” she smiled and kissed her again, making her way to the shower. 

“I love you too,” Lena called after her and looked down at Lola, “Are you hungry?” she asked the dog, in that voice, people use when they talk to animals, “I bet you are,” she smiled and helped her down to the floor, “Let’s get you some food, Lolly,” she let the dog lead the way to the kitchen. 

-

“Kara!” Eliza smiled as they connected, “How are you feeling?”. 

“Better. There’s no pain and it’s like a vacation not having powers,” she smiled brightly. Lena didn’t comment on the obvious lie, popping another strawberry into her mouth. Kara noticed her expression and shook it off. “How was the drive?” she asked. 

“It was as pleasant as a long car ride could be but your sister and I caught up a bit though I may have annoyed her a little,”. 

“How?” Kara asked.

“Wedding,” Eliza replied and Kara sighed. 

“I’m going to hear all about this, aren’t I?” she laughed and the conversation went on while Lena went for a shower. When she returned Kara was on a call with Alex and Alex was complaining about Eliza and weddings. Lena laughed to herself. 

“What is it, Luthor?” Alex challenged her. 

Lena raised her hands in the air in surrender, “Don’t shoot the messenger but Eliza said you’d complain about this,”. Alex glared violently and Lena heard Maggie laugh loudly in the background. She received a text.

**Maggie:** I think I might have a Kara situation on my hands… Alex’s head is about to blow. You got a spare room? 

**Lena:** Always got one for my friends who keep setting fires in their apartments 😋

**Maggie:** Since when did you use emojis???

**Lena:** I live with Kara Danvers…

**Maggie:** Point taken and now I know some sacred information

**Lena:** What?

**Maggie:** My lips are sealed. 

**Lena:** You’re a meanie…

**Lena:** I’ve lived with Kara too long…

**Maggie:** Lmao… you’re whipped, girl.

**Lena:** Just a little. 

**Maggie:** Nah, this is some Indiana Jones level shit. 

**Lena:** 😠😡

**Maggie:** lmao

“I need to do some work,” Lena whispered to Kara, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Have fun,” Kara whispered back before Lena walked off to her office. Lena mainly just had emails to reply to all morning but she had no calls to go on which meant no dealing with annoying people much to her relief. 

About two hours in, Lena was contemplating giving up on life. She couldn’t seem to perfect her plans for public usage of the five-minute virus test. She groaned in frustration and threw the pen at her whiteboard, violently. “What did the whiteboard ever do to you?” Kara poked her head around the door and Lena tried to glare at her but she couldn’t stop her smile. 

“Exist,” she grumbled. 

“That bad?” Kara asked, taking a seat next to her. 

“I need to make them so they can also detect whether a person has had the virus,” Lena groaned. 

“You don’t need to. You want to,” Kara corrected her. 

“Same difference,” Lena muttered. 

“It’s not because what matters is knowing whether someone has it in the present moment, Lena, they can work out immunity later. The weight of the world doesn’t rest on your shoulders, do it in two parts,” she pulled Lena into her arms and the brunette melted into the embrace. “Also that’s a pretty impossible task that you’ve set yourself. The scientists who have dedicated the last few months to studying still haven’t found an efficient method to see if someone has had it nor do they know how long immunity lasts,”. 

“I’ve been studying the patterns in different types of Coronavirus from the common cold to pneumonia to sars and mers and now COVID-19. I think they might be a pattern that links length of immunity, death rates and infection rates,” Lena explained. 

“Explain. I’m smarter than I look. I learnt calculus aged just two,” Kara smiled proudly. 

“It’s the strongest part of your act. If you started to show how smart Supergirl was no one would suspect Kara Danvers,” Lena teased her and kinked an eyebrow in a challenge.

“Hey!” Kara hit Lena playfully. 

“You play the dumb blonde very well. It’s cute,” Lena refused to relent, “Plus I know Kara Zor-El is super smart,” she added with a knowing smirk. 

“Rao,” Kara sighed, shaking her head.

“Would you say it was super bad?” Lena smiled. 

“No,” Kara collapsed onto the sofa behind her, dramatically. 

“I’m super sorry,” Lena dimples began to show from her smiling and Kara's disappointed face morphed into an affectionate smile which she tried to keep off her lips. 

“You’re lucky I super love you,” Kara laughed, standing up so she could pull Lena close again. 

“I know,” Lena smiled and gave her a quick peck. “Now about that big brain,”. Kara groaned theatrically but she had a smile on her face and began to talk over the science with Lena; the two of them throwing ideas about how they’d worked together in a lab for years. 

-

It was nearing lunchtime and Kara had moved the whiteboard onto the balcony, figuring fresh air (and sunlight for Kara) may help them come up with some ideas but they were running dry. For the first time in a couple of days, Lena picked up her personal phone and saw it had exploded. “Kar?” she said, “I think we might have gone a little viral before the whole Supergirl fiasco and now I’m even more viral,”. 

“Rao,” Kara moved to sit next to Lena, looking over her shoulder, “We’ve been disconnected since the day after we posted that photo,”.

“I need to make a statement,” Lena sighed. 

“Supergirl already credited you for helping with the arrest,” Kara smiled, “The article was posted on the CatCo site this morning by Snapper after receiving a very detailed three-page account including Supergirl, Lena Luthor and Federal Agent quotes this morning,”.

“You wrote quotes for me!” Lena turned to face her. 

“Well, I just said that you said you helped because it was the right thing to do and that you a different person from your family with different beliefs and you believe that it’s right to help everyone and that everyone deserves a safe home free from discrimination. You’ve said the same thing to me a hundred times and then I slyly mentioned your work creating ventilators for hospitals,” Kara shrugged. 

“You could’ve asked me to give you a quote?” Lena said.

“Whenever I ask you for one you get nervous and anxious for days while you wait to see the fallout and then you blame yourself for whatever outcome it ends up being. Now you can blame me,” Kara smiled. 

“You know me too well,” Lena muttered and Kara just smiled at her, “Why didn’t you check the other news then?”. 

“I wrote the article at 3 am,” Kara confessed. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? You should’ve woken me,” Lena's face was filled with concern. 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” the blonde dropped her head a little. 

“I wouldn’t have minded, Kar,” Lena leaned forward and kissed her gently, “If it’s you, I never mind,”. 

“What are they saying about us anyway?” Kara asked. 

“I haven’t looked,” Lena laughed and she typed Kara’s name into google, to try and avoid everything to do with the Luthors. 

_ Is Lena Luthor finally settling down? _

_ Lena Luthor and gal-pal Kara Danvers bake cookies together.  _

“Gal-pal!” Kara spat out, “Gal-pal!”. 

“Society is heteronormative, darling,” Lena kissed her swiftly, “They forget lesbians exist,”. 

“You know sometimes I forgot straight people exist,” Kara said seriously and Lena laughed at her like it was a joke, “No seriously, the other day I was thinking about pregnancy after I fell down a TikTok blackhole watching videos of kids and babies, and I thought it’s so hard to get pregnant because you need IVF and a sperm donor or a surrogate but our population is still growing, which is crazy, because it’s so hard to get pregnant and then I was like, oh yeah, straight people,” Kara recounted the story and Lena was in a fit of giggles, struggling to breathe. 

“Seriously?” she squeaked. 

“Seriously,” Kara confirmed. 

“That might be the best thing I’ve heard all year,” she wiped a tear from beneath her eye and looked back at her phone with a contented sigh. 

_ Who is the mystery blonde with Lena Luthor? _

“You’re tagged!” Lena said in disbelief, “Your username is literally karadanvers,”. 

_ See new Instagram picture: Lena Luthor bakes cookies.  _

_ Lena Luthor & Kara Danvers: what’s going on and a definitive timeline of their relationship.  _

“I want to see that,” Kara clicked on the article. 

“Why?” Lena asked. 

“See how right they got it,” she smiled. 

“They have our first meeting as the alien detection device one, already failing,” Lena shook her head. 

“They got you visiting CatCo to ask me to the gala and the gala right though,”. 

“They captured most of our lunch dates,” Lena said, in shock, scrolling through. 

“Almost every Wednesday for almost two years, surely that can’t be plutonic,” Kara read a sentence aloud. 

“Oh Rao, they did an in-depth analysis of you helping me with Edge and have a list of all your articles on me,” Lena pointed it out.

“Did you just ‘Rao’?” Kara laughed. 

“I picked it up,” Lena smiled, sweetly. 

“I like it,” Kara kissed her quickly. 

“I have an idea,” Lena smiled, “To sass the reporters,”.

“What?” Kara smiled. 

“We need a proper photo of us kissing,” Lena proposed. 

“That might take a few tries, we’d need to set up a camera. We’d probably have to kiss- Why am I fighting this?” Kara laughed and Lena joined her, “Okay and it might take some heat off the Luthor thing,”. 

“You can say my brother got arrested again,” Lena sighed. 

“First time on this Earth,” Kara reminded her. 

“I still can’t believe that,” Lena shook her head. 

“Okay, let’s try this,” Kara smiled and stood up, she picked up Lola and put her inside so she wouldn’t photobomb and someone may put two and two together. Lena set up the camera and moved the whiteboard. She just put it on record and pulled Kara back over to her by her belt loops. 

“Hi,” she whispered against Kara’s lips.

“Hi,” Kara smiled back, looking deeply into her eyes and soon the camera and the world was forgotten as they looked at each other so deeply. Kara moved closer to Lena, pulling their bodies impossibly close. It was the slowest build-up to a kiss in the world and it was torture for Lena. The brunette moved her hands up to Kara’s neck and pulled her closer, the Kryptonians breaths ghosting over her lips. Kara filled the rest of the distance, kissing Lena slowly and lovingly. Lena melted into the kiss, any part of the world that was left falling away around her so it was just her and Kara. A loud insistent bark shocked her into reality and her eyes fell open as a laughing Kara’s lips left her. Kara moved to her door, forgetting for a second she had no powers, and let Lola back out. Lena was left a little frozen but she eventually forced her feet to move and made it to the phone, switching the recording off. She went through the video and looked for the perfect screen grab and found two. 

“Which one?” she asked Kara, showing her the phone. 

“Post the second one. I’ll post the first,” Kara replied. 

“You’re going to post!” Lena replied in shock. 

“Staking my claim,” Kara shrugged, giving Lena another kiss. Lena sent her the photo and set to work posting one herself. The second photo was of her and Kara actually kissing whereas in the first they just looked into each other’s eyes while they smiled like dorks. 

**lenaluthor** so lucky to have her as my ‘gal-pal’ 

**karadanvers** i don’t think i mentioned it yet but my girlfriend is pretty awesome

Almost as soon as Kara posted a call, it was Sara. “Hey!” Kara smiled, answering the phone with Lena looking over her shoulder. 

“Heya! Just thought I’d check-in. I heard you got hit by a missile with Kryptonite,” Sara smiled. 

“Where’d ya hear that?” the Kryptonian asked.

“I spoke to Alex. John decided to take a trip to literal hell again and they’re swamped so he came up and is now drinking us dry and Mick is joining him so I am avoiding humans,” Sara explained, “Ava and I alternate days to be the boss, it’s her turn,”. 

“Sounds like literal hell there,” Lena laughed. 

“You know what? We probably wouldn’t have left the ship anyway, it’s just now we have no choice,” Sara told her and there was a whooshing sound in the background KAra recognised to be a door opening on the Waverider. 

“Who are you talking to, babe?” Kara heard Ava speak. 

“It’s Kara and Lena,” she smiled and Ava came into view, sitting down on the bed next to Sara.

“You know, I have some five-minute COVID-19 tests. It will tell you if you have it and if you don’t you can safely travel around early parts of history,” Lena suggested. 

“Really?” you could hear the relief and desperation in Ava’s voice, “I just want to use a bathroom without waiting for half an hour and then have someone loudly complain outside,”.

“Who takes half an hour?” Kara asked in shock. 

  
“Zari,” Sara and Ava said in sync, “and she takes forty-five minutes to an hour,” Sara added. 

“Even I can’t match that,” Lena laughed. 

“How do you survive?” Kara asked. 

“I have a feeling that we are all in hell and living in our worst nightmare,” Sara fake-smiled.

“I am 99% certain,” Ava agreed with her. 

“You can come to pick up the tests whenever,” Lena offered, “It’s not like we’re going anywhere,”. Sara and Ava looked at each other like it was a mission. 

“I’m better at controlling the jump ship,” Sara tried to bargain. 

“They listen to you,”. 

“We both could go,” Sara suggested with a smile and they stood up and left the room, Sara with the phone still in hand. 

“Have you heard from the Star City lot?” Kara asked. 

“Laurel and Tommy are being driven up the wall by their kids while Olly and Felicity are enjoying their time alone with Mia,” Sara filled her in, “Laurel has threatened me with homicide multiple times because I taught her eldest, Jamie, how to fight,”. 

“Isn’t he like four?” Kara laughed. 

“Yep,” Ava filled in, obviously disapproving, “Nate! Man the ship!” she yelled as they climbed into what was another part. Nate came running up behind them. 

“Why? What’s happening?” he asked. 

“We need to go pick something up,” Sara told him. 

“When?”.

“2020,”.

“Just make sure Rory and Zari don’t kill each other,” Sara told him, shutting the door to the jump ship.    
  


“We’ll be there soon, got to hang up because connection always messes up when we leave the temporal zone,” Sara told them with a wave. 

“How do they find us?”.

“Gideon tracks all of us,” Kara shrugged. 

“Gideon?”.

“Their ridiculously advanced AI, she’s basically a person,” Kara explained. 

“You are explaining this time travel to me,” Lena told her, firmly. 

“I don’t even know how it works,” a person seemed to walk out of thin air and onto their balcony. 

“Hi Sara,” Kara smiled, hugging her. 

“If we did we can’t tell you due to the rules of time-travel,” Ava said. 

“What can you tell me?” Lena asked. 

“I know what Rip taught me and it’s not much he was from the future but a different version,” Ava told her. 

“I know about the different versions, each Earth is a different timeline,”. 

“We maintain the timeline,” Ava explained as Lena led her inside to get the tests. 

“She geeks out a lot. I explained the Kryptonian Periodic Table to her and I think she was close to spontaneous combustion,” Kara laughed. 

“Ava just likes when she feels smart,” Sara joked but her eyes were filled with adoration. “Who’s this?” Sara got distracted by the puppy. 

“Lola, I coerced Lena into adopting her,” Kara smiled. 

“She’s so cute,” Sara crouched down next to her and Lola became very excited about the new people, jumping around her. Kara picked her up and she relaxed enough to be stroked. “Can I?” Sara asked and Kara placed her in her arms. 

“She’s so adorable,” the White Canary cooed as she stroked her, gently. 

“She’s a trained assassin, you know,” Ava told Lena as they returned to the balcony, Ava with a case in hand. 

“But it’s a cute puppy,” Sara refuted in that high-pitch voice people use to talk to babies, “And she’s so cute,”. 

“She is kind of cute,” Ava stroked her head gently. Her phone buzzed and she checked it. “Rory is eating bacon in front of Zari and Behrad during the day during Ramadan,” she announced. 

“You should go,” Kara suggested. 

“I need to go kick ass,” Sara told the dog, still in the high-pitched voice and put her down, the dog running around like crazy again. 

“She’s crazy,” Lena smiled at the puppy fondly. 

“Thank you,” Ava smiled and the group said their goodbyes, Ava and Sara boarding the jump ship. 

“We’re taking a day trip there, someday,” Lena told Kara.

“Let’s get some lunch,” Kara suggested, avoiding the topic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, whats up. I have started my A-Level courses now and it is easy. My task yesterday was to identify our (horrible) PM in a line-up of 4 and then explain his job, then I had to name our Foreign Secretary, the Labour Leader and the Chancellor of the Exchequer. Fun Fact about me: I have been emotionally invested in politics since the 2010 election (when I was 6) and I almost fell asleep from boredom. Today I have to write about the UN (I have run the UNICEF team at my school for four years) so this is going to be so boring.  
> Honestly, this story is keeping me sane and your kudos and comments give me life.  
> I love y'all so much.  
> Thank you.  
> Amelia :)
> 
> p.s. the next chapter is basically going to be kara and lens pining over each other like gay messes, both of them ready to take the next step but with no idea how to approach and a fear of pushing the other one too soon but they keep flirting like crazy


	26. Of Panic and Workouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are gay messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of POV change but thanks to my amazing beta I think it all makes a lot of sense

Kara woke up with a plan. Well, half a plan. Maybe 25% of a plan. It was more of an idea. She was awake before Lena and she was getting used to the lack of powers, slowly but surely and she needed to do some exercise. So she dressed in a sports bra and some mini shorts and made her way onto the balcony to work out. 

Lena woke up to an empty bed and considering yesterday’s wake up she instantly panicked. She jumped out of bed, pulling on a sweater over her sleep shirt and began her search for Kara. She found her pretty much as soon as she left their bedroom though, she was out on the balcony doing pull-ups on a bar she must have set up in what could only be described as very little clothing. A torturously small amount of clothing actually. Kara still hadn’t noticed so she decided to appreciate the view a little longer, grabbing herself a cup of coffee. 

Kara had noticed Lena but she wasn’t going to let on that she knew Lena had basically spent the last ten minutes checking her out. She could feel her eyes wandering her body as she did pull up after pull up and press up after press up. It took everything inside of her not to turn around and catch Lena’s eye. Eventually, after what felt like hours, Lena took some initiative. 

“Morning,” she made her way out onto the balcony, sipping her coffee. Kara instantly regretted not having looked sooner, she was wearing one of Kara’s oversized shirts, Kara would normally wear mini shorts with it but it was long enough on Lena that she didn’t have to. ‘Rao, her legs look good,’ Kara thought to herself, trying not to let it be known how much Lena’s gaze was affecting her.

Lena had finally taken it upon herself to make herself known to Kara and the front view was even better than the back but Lena couldn’t let her see how much those abs affected her so she smiled and used sipping her coffee as an excuse to rake her eyes across her girlfriend’s body. “Morning,” Kara replied with a little smile but she was out of breath, she did another pull up as she said it, the muscles across her body rippling as they tensed and relaxed. Lena took another long sip of her coffee, trying desperately not to choke. “How did you sleep?” Kara asked her, her breathing still laboured as she continued with her pull-ups. Lena leaned back against the balcony. 

Lena leaned back against the balcony and her shirt rode a little higher and Kara thought she might spontaneously combust right there. Forget Kryptonite, forget deadly aliens, forget Lex Luthor, forget Lillian Luthor. Lena Kieran Luthor and that sleep shirt will be the death of her. She busied herself with push-ups as she waited for Lena’s response. “Quite well, thank you,” Lena replied, her voice smooth as she blew on her coffee again though her eyes never left Kara’s, “How about you?”. Did that woman know how hot she sounded? Did she know what she was doing to Kara? Kara thought to herself aghast.

Did Kara know what she was doing to Lena? Every time she did a pull-up more and more fire pooled in her abdomen. She used the guise of blowing on her already cold coffee to get her breathing under control. “Better than last night,” Kara didn’t reply with a smile this time. God Lena would’ve given anything for that stupid smile instead she groaned as Kara did yet another pull-up. Lena's whole body was close to being set on fire. That Kryptonian was going to be the death of her. Oh, how ashamed Lex and Lillian would be, that she would be reduced to begging for that blonde bombshell. She took another sip of her coffee and leaned a little further back onto the railing as she watched Kara.

Lena leant further back into the railing and her shirt rose up, even more, exposing her thigh in one corner. Did Lena realise what she was doing to Kara? She tried for another pull-up trying to distract herself but she knew it was time to give her arms a break. She groaned again as she tried to do yet another, god, being human was so much harder. 

She groaned again. Kara groaned again. Lena couldn’t take it. She needed a cold shower, or just to get out of there but she was transfixed by the beauty in front of her. Surely those abs counted as six of the seven wonders of the world and those biceps would definitely be the seventh and eighth. Lena sighed heavily and took another long sip of her coffee. 

That sigh. That sigh might as well as have been a bullet of Kryptonite shooting Kara through the heart. She dropped down from the bar, landing perfectly on her feet and excused herself to go take a very cold shower with a kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

Kara jumped down and started to walk toward Lena, who secretly hoped Kara would just take her right there. “I need to have a shower,” Kara smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking off. A shower. Lena did not need those images in her head. “Have fun, darling,” she smiled. A shower. Those abs plus water. Lena shook her head, trying to banish the images. 

Darling. That word did something to her. The word zapped her like a bolt of lightning and she thought her legs would crumble beneath her. Darling. Of course, Lena had to use that word. She cursed herself and scurried off to the shower, banishing the images of what it would like to have Lena in there with her. 

Lena walked back into the kitchen setting her coffee cup down and she heard a phone ring with a call. The shower turned on at the same time. She reached for it, answering it by instinct. 

“Hi,” she smiled. 

“Lena?” a warm voice asked. It was Eliza, she picked up Kara’s phone. She checked it. Definitely not Kara’s phone. 

“Eliza?” Lena asked, (after a long stand-off, Eliza had insisted that it was only acceptable for Lena to call her by the first name) “Did you mean to call Kara?” she asked in surprise. 

“No, I meant to call you,” she could hear Eliza’s smile through the phone, “I wanted to check you were okay. Your brother and mother just tried to kill your girlfriend, and now they’re in jail again. Don’t give me that spiel about you being used to it either Lena, I want to hear the truth sweetheart,”. Lena could hardly formulate a response. She took a seat on the sofa. 

“The thing is I kind of am used to it. It gets a little easier, I’ve distanced myself from them emotionally a lot, so now it's a little easier,” Lena confessed. 

“Are you sure?” Eliza checked, “We don’t pick who we love. It’s okay to feel sadness or anger,”. 

“I’m not sad but I’m definitely angry. I’m never not angry at her. She took so much away from me. She took every memory of my mother and lumped me with a family I hated but I’m angrier with Lex. He was my rock in that household. He supported me when I had a girlfriend, and stood up to Lillian for me. He was the only person I cared about that Lillian never sent away and he was the perfect brother but then he turns out to be a homicidal maniac,” Lena began to open up, Eliza was surprisingly easy to open up to. She told her things she’d only ever told Kara and then the conversation turned to the Kryptonian, Eliza checking if she was as okay as she made out to be and giving Lena some advice she never knew she needed. 

Little did she know Kara was on her own call to a member of the Danvers family. She switched on the shower as a cover and called her sister. “Alex!” she hissed as soon as the agent picked up, “Lena’s going to be the death of me,”. 

“Slow down, Little Danvers, what’s going on?” she heard Maggie voice reply, “Your sister’s sleeping,” she filled in. 

“Actually you might be better to talk to,” Kara admitted. 

“I’m all ears,” she could hear Maggie’s smug smile. 

“I want to have sex with Lena and she keeps on wearing very little clothing and I don’t know how to tell her I want to have sex,” Kara admitted and she heard Maggie’s stifled laughter. 

“Definitely better that you’re talking to me,” she laughed. 

“Definitely better who’s talking to you?” Alex’s groggy voice asked. 

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Maggie whispered.

“Look, just be upfront about it, Kara. Wait. You’re never going to have-,” Maggie was cut off by Alex asking why she was talking to Kara. 

“Look, I’m giving your little sister advice about her sex life, you can join me if you want to, or you can go back to sleep,” Maggie told Alex. Kara blushed a distinct shade of red. She heard Alex groan and squeal. 

“No!” was yelled in the background. 

“Okay, she’s hiding under a pillow now,” Maggie told her, “As I was saying, you’re never going to have the confidence to be upfront so just gradually show her that you’re more comfortable heading in that direction,”.

“How though?” Kara asked, desperately.

“Just start by kissing her and it will progress. Just make sure she doesn’t have anything to do when you start kissing her or it may be interrupted and that’s not fun,” she heard Maggie laugh again, “You’re sister looks like she might just die right this second,”. 

“She’s not the only one,” Kara muttered. 

“What prompted this anyway?” Maggie asked. 

“A sleep shirt and no shorts,” Kara confessed with a groan. 

“I see. Where are you hiding?” she asked.

“Shower,”.

“Make sure it’s cold. I’ve got to go, your sister is threatening my life if she has to hear anymore,” Maggie laughed.

“Have fun,” Kara smiled.

“Alex said to say that she won’t call you later as she needs time to bleach her ears,” Maggie informed her. 

“She won’t be missed,” Kara said with a smile. 

“She’s angry at you now, and is threatening violence,” Maggie told her. 

“Lockdown. It would be unsafe to come and see me,” Kara smiled smugly, “I have to go, I need to shower and I never take this long,”. 

“Good luck and I hope you get lucky,” Maggie smiled and Kara heard her dodge a pillow. 

“Bye,” Kara laughed, hanging up.

-

When Kara left the shower, she found Lena in the kitchen making pancakes. She had a huge smile on her face. “What made you so happy?” Kara wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. Lena served the pancake onto the stack and moved the pan off the heat. 

“I had a nice talk with Eliza,” she smiled, smugly, she spun around in Kara’s arms so they faced each other. God. Kara was in a different sports bra and a pair of low-cut sweatpants with a that perfectly cut v-line abs on show. 

“She called you?” Kara asked, trying to keep her composure. Lena was still wearing that sleep shirt and up close it was slightly see-through and Lena wore black underwear. To make matters worse her shirt definitely rode up as Lena spun around and now their bodies were pressed up against each other with a very little barrier.

“To check-in,” Lena told her, “On both of us. She thought I would be more honest,”. 

“What did she tell you?” Kara asked. 

Kara bit her lip as she asked the question. God, why did she have to bite her lip? Lena was staring at Kara’s lips. Lena was staring at Kara’s lips. Lena was staring… She finally managed to get her eyes to obey her brain and they darted upwards to meet Kara’s. She definitely noticed. “Nothing much,” Lena smiled smoothly. She thanked God Kara couldn’t hear her heartbeat, “Just a little story about how you got your powers back the first few times you lost them,”. 

“The cliff,” Kara sighed, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder for just a second. Kara’s breath ghosted over Lena’s pulse point as she did and Lena had to halt the shudder taking over her whole body. 

“You had Alex push you off a cliff!” Lena laughed. 

“It was fun for all involved,” Kara smiled at her, meeting her gaze again. 

“I’m sure,” Lena nodded, becoming distracted as she looked into Kara’s eyes. Kara was pressing even closer to her. “Fuck it,” Lena thought and moved her hands to the back of Kara’s neck pulling her closer to kiss her. Kara had no complaints and pushed Lena into the counter more but the brunette stopped her with a hand on Kara’s abdomen. 

Kara tried to push against Lena more but she was leaning against a stove. No matter how much Lena just wanted to kiss Kara she did not want to be burnt. She pulled away from the kiss and placed a hand on Kara’s abdomen. God, those abs. Lena let out an unintentional sigh and tried to find her words.

“No matter how much I want to kiss you right now, darling,” Lena’s voice was slightly lower than usual and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kara. She swallowed hard, trying not to focus on the hand on her abs. “You are pushing me against a stove and I don’t want to be burnt,” she told her. 

Kara’s next move to Lena by complete surprise, she found herself being pushed against the counter opposite as Kara’s lips met hers again. The kiss was slow and passionate, Kara’s tongue darting into her mouth, determined to explore every part of her mouth. Lena sighed into the kiss and her hands began to wander across Kara’s back but the Kryptonian had other ideas, she lifted Lena and placed her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist and she pressed into Kara’s abs. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as she pulled away moving to kiss down Lena’s neck. The idea of breakfast was long forgotten. Kara’s hands moved to the hem of Lena’s shirt and they slipped under her shirt. Lena’s back arched a little, pressing into Kara even more and the blonde moaned against Lena’s neck. Her nails digging into Lena’s back. 

“Fuck,” Lena rasped and Kara pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were blazing when they met Lena’s, her pupils almost blown in desire.

  
“Can I take your shirt off?” Kara breathed. Lena could only nod in response, her own hands moving down to help Kara as the shirt was pulled overhead and off. Kara looked dazed, almost drunk, as she looked at Lena. It was Lena who reattached their lips, one of Kara’s hands moved to her boob, massaging it over the material. Lena’s moan was swallowed up by Kara. Lena’s phone rang in the distance, interrupting them. Kara moved away reluctantly but Lena kept her hands attached to the back of Kara’s neck. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she murmured, her lips attaching to Kara’s neck.

“It’s your meeting with the board,” Kara reminded her.

“Shit,” Lena husked and Kara helped her down, passing her her shirt. “I hate the board,” she muttered, going to pick up the phone and instantly changing to CEO mode. 

“We’ll finish this later,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear and it sent a new wave of arousal jolting through her body. She winked at Kara as she listened to the board member told her that her lateness was unacceptable. She ran into their bedroom and pulled a shirt on, figuring they wouldn’t see her bottom half and took a seat in front of her laptop, connecting to the meeting, looking surprisingly presentable. Kara ate her pancakes and added some fruit to Lena’s before taking them to her with a glass of water. 

Lena smiled at her as she poked her head around the door, dropping off the plate and water. She was in the middle of being chastised for her relationship with Kara. Kara looked as though she wanted to intervene but Lena shook her head and mouthed a thank you.

“Who’s there?” one of the ruder board members demanded.

“As I said, my alarm failed to work this morning so I woke up late. I haven’t had the time to eat or drink, my girlfriend just bought me some food and a glass of water,” she said tersely. Some members of the board were staying staunchly quiet while others looked as though they may explode. Lena gave Kara a nod and mouthed that she would be okay and Kara left but Lena knew she wouldn’t be far. 

“She’s there?” an older board member asked. 

“We’re quarantined together,” she told him. 

“I thought after your crazy run around to catch your family, it wouldn’t be safe,” he asked pointedly. 

“She was with me. Journalists rights and all that plus her sister is one of the federal agents I work closely with to help prevent my mother and brother unleashing evil upon the world,” Lena explained. 

“I see,” the board member muttered and she tried to bring the conversation back round to their ability to pay their less valuable workers. 

-

Lena had annoying meetings all day, meanwhile, Kara almost ripped her hair out. She was going mad. Snapper was pissed so he refused to give her a single assignment, only reluctantly accepting the piece on Supergirl. She wrote an update on Supergirl’s condition, saying she was almost recovered, with long quotes from the Girl of Steel and sent it in before running out of things to do. She resigned herself to the black hole of TikTok, falling deep into the realms of the LGBT area. She saw about a hundred naked challenges and stored the idea away for later after all Lena didn’t really need to be at all of those meetings. 

By the time Lena was finished she walked out of her office to find Kara’s legs slung over the back of the couch while her head hung down, almost touching the floor. Lola was curled up asleep by her head and she was reading a book. Lena smiled at her affectionately and snapped a quick photo of her too-cute girlfriend and their just as cute puppy. She was reading Lena’s copy of Pride and Prejudice, one of Lena’s pride and joys. Lena walked over to the Kryptonian and pulled the book away from Kara’s face and planted a kiss on her lips. “Hi,” she smiled. 

“Hi,” Kara replied, still upside down, “I am absolutely loving teenage Lena’s comments about Mr Darcy,” she smirked. 

“Oh god,” Lena let her head fall against the sofa she was now leaning against, sitting on the floor, next to Kara, “How bad?”. 

“I don’t know how it took you so long to figure out your sexuality,” she laughed, “You even say at one point he isn’t even hot in the movie version then the next thing was crossed out but I think it was something about a certain female character,” Kara kinked an eyebrow but she looked silly with her head still upside down. 

“Well… Internalised homophobia is annoying,” Lena smiled, “And actual homophobia and society’s heteronormative and gender normative stereotypes,” she listed, “Those princess movies are the worst for it,” she added, quietly. Kara bolted upright quickly in a perfect sit up, her abs rippling as she held the firm position, an impossible feet for any normal person. Lena cursed and blessed that sports bra and those low-cut sweatpants for the hundredth time today. She’d scared Lola awake with the sudden movement and the puppy did the best idea of a bark before sulking off somewhere else. 

“Take it back,” Kara gave Lena a glare that could rival Lena’s own. Lena stood up and ran away from the fuming Kryptonian. She found herself being chased, quite badly for someone as fast as Kara even if she was a human strength. Obviously, the best hiding place Lena could think off was on the bed. She jumped onto it without even thinking and found Kara climbing on top of her. “Take it back,” Kara repeated a small smile tugging at her lips and she held herself up above Lena, all the muscles in her body perfectly defined. 

Lena lifted her head to bring her head closer to Kara’s, “Make me,” she husked. She watched for Kara’s reaction and found her swallowing hard and then she found lips on hers. They were soft and slow, sensual and loving but the intent was obvious as Lena found herself being pushed down further into the pillows. She was absorbed by Kara’s kisses and everything else in the world melted away but her and Kara. She tried to flip them but Kara stopped her with a soft giggle. 

“No way,” she whispered against Lena’s lips and her hands moved to the buttons on Lena’s shirt. “Do you like this one?” she asked.

“Not really,” Lena smiled, knowing Kara just wanted to rip it off.

“Good,” Kara smiled, doing exactly as Lena expected, some buttons flew off but Lena didn’t care and she pulled Kara closer, sitting up so she could remove it properly.

“Do you want to do this?” Lena asked Kara, panting a little as Kara trailed kisses down Lena’s neck and jaw. Kara removed her lips for a second and Lena whimpered a little at the loss. She looked at Lena in the eyes. 

“Yes,” she breathed and reattached their lips. Lena hated to admit it but it was a big deal for her too. She’d never been with someone like Kara, it had never been ‘making love’ and only ever sex. Kara was different. Kara could sense it and pulled away from her lips to ask her the question. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Lena husked and Kara resumed her kisses making her way to Lena’s collarbone as she bit and sucked on the flesh in open-mouthed kisses, leaving marks Lena was sure she’d struggle to cover up. As Kara moved further down her hands moved around Lena’s back, hovering over Lena’s bra, as if asking permission. Not wanting Kara’s lips to leave her body, Lena removed the bra herself, throwing it away into a corner of the room and letting Kara push her back down on the bed. Kara was majestic, she straddled Lena’s waist, her hair was pushed to one side of her neck and her muscles rippled across her whole body. Lena sat up again and reached for the hem of Kara’s sports bra. “

“I’ve got it,” Kara took it off herself and reattached her lips to Lena’s pushing the brunette back down onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write full-on smut okay please don't attack me  
> Honestly, I love your comments and kudos they really make my day. I just wanted to remind everyone to stay safe and stay at home. Also, remember that mental health is a priority. If you can go out on a walk or for some exercise and get some sun, I know where I am in the UK the weather is beautiful and I am definitely enjoying it. If you are ever struggling you can always dm me on insta (@/jcdelove) but also remember if you need to talk to a professional there are free sites and hotlines to do so. Domestic violence is on the rise, stay safe doesn't just mean staying at home, it also means keeping yourself safe, the police still do their normal job: to protect you. Don't be afraid to ask for help.  
> Thank you for all your support.  
> Amelia :)


	27. Of Pull-ups and Video Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to cover up hickeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write smut at some point, it's just difficult.

Lena probably had one of the best wake-ups ever. Everywhere ached but only in a good way and she was in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend, her naked body pressed up against hers. To say last night was good would be an understatement, most likely the understatement of the century. Lena felt the fire pool in her stomach again just thinking about it. She smiled to herself. 

“Morning,” a voice behind her rasped. 

“Morning,” Lena replied with a smile, turning over to attach their lips. “How are you?” she asked as the kiss broke. 

“Average,” Kara smirked teasingly but Lena didn’t rise how the Kryptonian wanted, instead she pushed her down and climbed on top of her. 

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to change that,” she purred, sweeping her hair out of the way so she could attach her lips to Kara’s neck. Kara bit back a moan at the first contact, Lena moved her lips to Kara’s ear, “I want to hear you,” she whispered hungrily, letting her breath tickle her ear as she spoke before letting her lips brush of it teasingly and tugging on her ear lobe with her teeth, causing Kara’s hips to buck into her. 

-

It was late morning by the time Lena and Kara managed to get out of bed and through the shower (that was a difficult one). Lena had work still to do in the afternoon and a meeting so tugged on a shirt and pencil skirt before joining Kara who had still chosen to dress in sweats, choosing a tank top too this time much to Lena’s relief. She was chopping strawberries when Lena walked in, careful to dodge Lola eating from her food bowl. 

“Hi babe,” Kara smiled, kissing her quickly as she continued cutting. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled at her. 

“Has your mom or Alex called yet?” she asked, taking a seat at the island across from Kara. 

“No,” Kara laid out some of the strawberries on top of the healthy bowl she had prepared for Lena, knowing how much she loved them. She slid it across the counter with a spoon. 

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled. “You should call her,” she advised as Kara added strawberries and caramel sauce to her waffles. “I think they expect you to call,” Lena added, “Your sleep schedule isn’t exactly reliable,”. 

“You’re always right you know,” Kara sat down next to her. 

“I know,” Lena smiled.

“Why is your hair down?” she asked, “I like it,”. 

“It’s a tactic. See, Miss ZorEl Danvers,” Lena poked her in the chest playfully, “Someone covered my neck in hickeys and I need to hide them,” she leaned closer to Kara, “And I’m not the only one,” she whispered in her ear. 

“That’s why you asked,” Kara smiled. 

“Yep,” Lena laughed, “I think the only one who will enjoy seeing you covered in hickeys is Maggie and only so she can see everyone be absolutely humiliated,”. She reached up and pulled Kara’s hair out of her bun. “That’s better,” she smiled and kissed Kara on the cheek before returning to her breakfast. The call came half-way through breakfast.

“It’s ten-thirty. They’re just worried,” Lena shrugged, not wanting to be wrong. Kara opened her laptop and connected to the call, Alex, Maggie and Eliza all on screen. 

“So you're alive,” Alex joked pointedly.

“Told you so,” Lena whispered against Kara’s ear as she grabbed her plate to take to the dishwasher with her bowl. 

“I had a lie-in,” Kara smiled. 

“Since when do you lie in?” Alex asked. 

“Since I have no powers and everything is ten times more tiring,” Kara challenged her. Lena came back to sit next to Kara. Her hair unintentionally swept to one side. She changed it quickly but Maggie dropped her a text. 

**Maggie:** No one else saw but nice 😏

**Lena:** fuck off 

**Maggie:** little Danvers looks talented

**Lena:** I bruise easily and I have a video meeting later, how obvious is it?

**Maggie:** Don’t worry they won’t see. Turn the video quality down and claim bad wifi if you’re worried. 

**Lena:** you sound like an expert

**Maggie:** I’m awesome 😋

**Lena:** I see…

The Danvers family didn’t notice Maggie and Lena discreetly texting. Alex and Eliza focused on asking Kara if she was okay and checking her answer about three hundred times before asking Lena to confirm her answer a similar amount of time. Clark and Lois joined the call and the circle started again. 

**MAKE IT STOP!!!**

**Maggie:** Anyone know how to make them stop worrying

**Lois:** no

**Lena:** a distractor, any pregnancies, wedding dates…

**Maggie:** we’re in lockdown

**Lena:** first it was timings then a world invasion and now lockdown. Excuses, excuses. 

**Lois:** it has been a while

**Lena:** too long

**Maggie:** oh my god!!!!

**Lena:** sorry not sorry

**Lena:** apparently we have to make as many sly digs as possible

**Lois:** I got that message too

The conversation finally moved onto the Luthors and it was Lena’s turn to speak, everyone looking at her expectantly but Kara, who just moved a hand to Lena’s thigh. 

“Lillian is a fugitive so she gets her old sentence back, which was life. She was only let out for health reasons but she can’t get out again. She will be tried for this as well. We handed all our evidence against them over and Lex is being tried on a lot,” Lena was interrupted by Kara. 

“Three double pages exclusive spread including a detailed timeline in CatCo on Sunday,” she smiled. 

“Damn it,” Lois cursed, “I guess I have a new rival,”. 

“New?” Lena asked, outraged.

“I guess just a rival then,” Lois changed. 

“Lex is looking at multiple life sentences. They’re trying to rush it through, no jury because of COVID-19 for a while and there's enough evidence. They’re losing their money too. I get it,” Lena finished explaining. 

“How much?” Maggie asked and Lena blushed, a little flustered. 

“The working plan is to split it between charities. Alien-” she attempted to avoid the question.

“Tens of millions?” Alex asked and Lena shook her head. 

“Hundreds?” Maggie asked and Lena shook her head again.

  
“It’s in the billions?” Eliza asked in shock. 

“I wasn’t particularly the favourite. They have most of the fortune,” Lena explained, “Most of it is in shares, property and valuables that I’ll probably auction for charity privately,”. 

“How much?” Clark asked. 

“Working estimate is that it’s all worth about 3 billion,” Lena mumbled and Maggie choked. 

“To charity?” Clark asked. 

“Not the shares, they keep the foundation, company and hospital going and I keep my own money but I don’t need more. I’ll auction the valuables, donate the money. Publically to small charities and huge donations to Alien Rights Groups, LGBT Rights Group and the Democrat Party just to piss them off and the boats, cars and planes are difficult. I’ll probably sell them to fund a carbon-neutral fleet and all the research needed to create it,” Lena explained, “The property is harder. I will sell Lex’s stuff and then the family stuff is hard. There’s a cottage in the woods that I adore and the beach house is awesome,” Lena mused. 

“Wow,” Lois breathed, “How did you get this loaded?”.

“It’s all Lionel, really,” Lena commented and Kara’s hand squeezed hers in comfort. Her alarm went off on her phone and she stood up, “Sorry, I have a meeting,” she excused herself, she kissed Kara’s cheek quickly. “I love you,” she whispered in her ear. 

“I love you too,” Kara replied softly, kissing her on the lips before she left. 

-

Lena’s meeting may have been the most boring thing in the world, except Sam was in it and they spent the whole time trying to avoid eye contact while they texted discreetly after the CFO had taken one look at her and instantly decided they needed to talk. 

**Sam:** YOU HAD SEX!!!

**Lena:** wtf Sam

**Sam:** You’re glowing. You had sex. How was she?

**Lena:** Seriously?

**Sam:** yes. I need gossip.

**Sam:** please, ruby’s idea of gossip is the latest TikTok trend

**Lena:** I don’t think good exactly covers it

Lena desperately tried not to smile as she typed underneath her desk. 

**Sam:** Best you’ve ever had?

**Lena:** easily

**Sam:** wow

**Lena:** shut up

**Sam:** never. You’re glowing btw. 

**Sam:** Is that why your hair’s down?

Lena watched as Sam bit back a laugh as she saw Lena sigh in response. 

**Lena:** yes

**Lena:** they’re asking you a question…

Lena watched as Sam asked them to repeat claiming she had bad wifi while simultaneously shooting daggers at a very smug Lena. 

**Sam:** I hate you

 **Lena:** I love you too

-

After her morning meetings, she left her office, after changing into some of Kara’s comfortable clothes, to find Kara out on the balcony working out again. Her muscles rippling as she did jump rope. 

“I never knew you worked out this much,” Lena commented, turning a chair so it faced Kara and sitting in it, Lola jumping onto her lap. She scratched in between the puppy’s ears. 

“I only have to when I solar flare, to keep my strength up,” Kara panted out of breath as she put the jump rope down. 

“You should solar flare more often,” Lena didn’t disguise the fact she was checking Kara out. The reporter wasn’t dripping with sweat but it shined off her rippling muscles that Lena swore only became more defined. To make matters worse her hair was pulled into a ponytail that exposed all the hickeys Lena had covered her with the night before. 

“Perv,” Kara laughed, throwing the towel she’d used to wipe her forehead Lena’s way before moving to the pull-up bar again. Lena sucked in a breath, watching Kara. Kara knew Lena was watching her intently and made sure to do them slower than usual and watched her girlfriend as she shifted in her chair, pressing her legs together. 

“You should try,” Kara smirked and Lena looked at her like she was crazy.

“I’m good here,” Lena smiled. 

“Come on,” Kara pouted, jumping down from the bar and holding out a hand to Lena. 

“Nah,” Lena shook her head futilely. She knew she was going to relent to the super cute Kryptonian in front of her. 

“Yeah,” Kara picked Lola off of Lena’s lap and cuddled her before putting her down on one of the other chairs where the puppy snuggled down to resume her nap. She held her hand out to Lena, expectantly. 

“Fine,” Lena sighed, taking Kara’s hand and letting her drag her up. Kara pulled Lena close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a little less than chaste kiss before dragging her to the bar. “I can’t reach,” she challenged Kara and watched as Kara bit her lip with a smile. 

“Here,” Kara went behind Lena and placed two firm hands on her waist, lifting her up the distance to the bar, “I normally jump,” she told her, letting her hang. 

“Now, what do I do?” Lena asked, adjusting her grip as Kara moved to stand in front of her. 

“Pull up,” Kara smiled. 

“With what?” Lena asked. 

“Your arms,” Kara prompted, “Just try,”. Lena did, she actually put a large amount of effort in. Kara made them look extremely easy. She managed to bend her arms and pull her body up a little but her chin definitely did not go above the bar as Kara’s did. 

“Your breathing in as you do it,” Kara told her as she straightened her arms, “You need to loosen your stomach,” Kara placed a hand on Lena’s abdomen. “Breathe out and pull up,” she instructed her and to Lena’s surprise, she actually got further. Her eyes getting in line with the bar. She smiled as she straightened her arms. “Now tense your legs,” Kara instructed her, “If they dangle they are more dead weight on your arms but if you bring them up a little the brunt of the weight is taken on your hips,”.    
  


“How do you know this?” Lena asked. 

“Exercise existed on Krypton,” Kara smiled, “And Alex trained me in a Kryptonite chamber,”. 

“This is intense. You were 13,” Lena said in shock. 

“Krypton trained the kids young,” Kara shrugged, “It was a requirement so everyone could fight when the time came,”. Lena tried again, sensing Kara didn’t want to talk about Krypton’s customs anymore. Lena actually did a full pull-up with her chin going over the bar.

“Oh my god,” she laughed as she straightened her arms, they already ached. Kara could tell somehow and let Lena fall into her arms, holding her up so she was still taller than Kara, her feet unable to touch the ground. 

“You’re awesome,” Kara smiled, kissing her. 

“You did like 100 of those yesterday,” Lena pointed out when the kiss broke. 

“Yeah but I’m Supergirl. It’s one of the job requirements,” Kara laughed as she kissed her again. Lena wanted it to be deeper but both of them were smiling like idiots as their lips met. Lena found her feet finding the ground. “I love you,” Kara whispered as though it was a secret. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled as she kissed Kara again, deepening effectively this time. 

-

Later on, in the evening they had both showered and eaten two meals of food (To keep this mildly appropriate I won’t mention what else they ate but you know what I’m talking about 😉😜 and if you don’t I’m talking about pussy). Kara was reading her book and Lena’s head was resting in her lap as she absentmindedly played with her hair. Lena was just thinking, she’d scrolled through various social media, read the news, contemplated homicide (a side-effect of reading the news, it should have a warning) and attempted to smash her phone for being the stupid device that had delivered the news to her but Kara had stopped her without even saying a word and her phone was now sitting on the armrest next to Kara. 

“What were relationships like on Krypton?” Lena asked it was the one subject she’d never ventured into with Kara. Kara put her book down and looked at Lena, intently. Lena knew Kara was finding a way to put it into words. Lena scooted over to the other armrest and held her arms out for Kara to settle in them. Kara kept mentioning how she missed hearing Lena’s heartbeat and then how much she liked putting her head on Lena’s chest so she could hear it so Kara quickly fell into them, her head resting on Lena’s chest. 

“There were two types of love. ukiem was familial love and zhao was romantic love. Zhao was rare. Most marriages were for convenience and status, like my parents’ marriage. They loved each other but it was ukiem love, not zhao. Astra and Non were the same. Kal’s parents were the only people I knew who had zhao, they were also the only people I knew to have a natural pregnancy,” Kara explained. 

“You were born of the matrix. No wonder you’re so perfect,” Lena laughed softly and Kara hummed in response. 

“It wasn’t perfect. 25% of babies in the matrix didn’t make it. It was normal to have only one or two children but try three or four times, it was like no one cared for the lost children too,”. 

“Did your parents ever try for more?” Lena asked. 

“I had an older brother, I think. He was born and everything, there are pictures but he passed after I was conceived. He had the Kryptonian equivalent of cancer and he was born with one leg. He would’ve been considered a betrayal and a failure. I didn’t even know until I put two and two together when I looked through some of the things from Krypton and then I confronted holo-mom, as Alex and Winn dubbed her, but she said it was classified so I asked Alura in Argo. She confirmed it. His name was Rel-El apparently,”. Lena held Kara closer, not knowing what else to say and planted a kiss on her head. 

“What were the marriages like?” she asked, steering the topic away. 

“Zrhemin means wife. I always loved the word, the way it rolled off the tongue,” Kara smiled, “Weddings weren’t fantasized like here on Earth. They weren’t a big deal. Only the close family would be there. It was a bond between the two houses so both houses had to agree and occasionally money was involved. That was ukiem at least. In zhao it was special and rare and friends and family would come to celebrate, zhao was celebrated,” Kara finished with a smile, kissing Lena lightly. “We had wedding wear, it was handed down through generations. In my family women wore a dress, it was red, and it wasn’t flashy just simple. It had a swooping neckline and a high waist just beneath your chest and then it flowed down to the floor. There was a robe too, like a long version of my cape. It wraps around your neck and connects in the El jewel at the front. You would also wear the El necklace. Every daughter got one, Kara pulled it out of her shirt,”. 

“That’s your family necklace? They have good taste,” Lena smiled as she studied the stone, it was nothing she’d seen before. 

“Then you would always marry a sunset, just before Rao would sleep. You would marry under the arch and the oldest man between the two houses always led the ceremony. Instead of rings, we had bracelets. They were different for ukiem and zhao. With ukiem you would have the two house insignias on your band but with zhao, you would have your names and your vows,” Kara spoke almost wistfully but Lena was preoccupied with memorising the information and storing it away for the future.

“Proposals?” Lena asked. 

  
“Not a thing. It was a mutual decision. It comes from the arranged marriages and lack of zhao,” Kara explained. Lena was beginning to realise the words ‘te zhao rrip’ may have a heavier meaning but she didn’t find herself panicking, to her surprise, instead she felt happy, almost relieved. Kara knew how much she truly loved her. There was a word for it. 

“Te zhao rrip  _ (i love you) _ ,” Lena whispered into Kara’s hair. 

“Rrip nahn te zhao  _ (you are my love) _ ,” Kara smiled up at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear people who asked. Yes forgetting straight people exist was based on personal experience but it happened at lunch at school and my friends were discussing accidental pregnancy and I said it's not like you can accidentally get IVF and all but my two best friends (also gay) looked at me like wtf. And then my very kind best friend, now almost crying with laughter, goes Amelia forgot about the straights really loudly and my biology teacher comes over and he's like do I hear homophobia and my other best friend (i love them so much) recounts the story and we had him next and I had no idea but we were doing sex ed so he made a point to say when he was talking about straight sex. It was so fun.  
> Anyways I hope everyone is having fun and staying safe.  
> Amelia :)


	28. Of Cookie Dough and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara make ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote smut into this chapter, however, I have anxiety and OCD which means I am prone to over-thinking. A lot. So at the good old hour of 2 am I removed it, sorry guys.

“Lena! Where are my glasses?” Kara yelled frantically running around the room, displacing anything she thought maybe hiding them. 

“I don’t know,” Lena called after her as she ran into their bedroom to look for them, “Are you ready for the CatCo meeting?”.

“No. I need my glasses,” Kara called from the bedroom. Lena’s brain finally caught up as she remembered the disguise. 

“When did you last wear them?” Lena walked into the bedroom. 

“I took them off yesterday before lunch,” Kara sighed, throwing a pillow off the sofa and unintentionally in Lena’s direction. Lena caught it and threw it back down, and placed a hand on Kara’s wrist to stop her.

“Breath, darling,” Lena smiled, rubbing a thumb over her hand. Kara still tried to search frantically, dropping Lena’s hand but the Luthor was just as quick. She took Kara’s hand again and spun her around so she faced her. Kara continued to scan the room, not looking at Lena. “Kara?” Lena moved her chin so she faced her and cupped her face with her hand, “Breath,” she told her with a smile. Kara took a deep breath. 

“I need them,” Kara breathed.

“I know but throwing everything everywhere isn’t getting you anywhere, darling,” Lena kissed Kara quickly, “Go check the bathroom,” she told her letting go of Kara’s hand. “Carefully, the straighteners are still hot,” she called after the calmer Kryptonian as she made her way to the wardrobe. Both she and Kara were unable to find them. 

“I have spares in one of these boxes,” Kara gestured to the boxes she’d had to move out of her apartment and still hadn’t managed to unpack. 

“Any idea which one?” Lena asked. 

“One of the ones labelled bedroom,” Kara smiled and Lena scanned the boxes, there were about ten labelled bedroom. 

“The meeting starts in two minutes,” Lena checked your watch, “I’ll find an excuse for you,” Lena went to leave the room but turned around at the end, “Kar?”.

“What?” the blonde was already opening the first box. 

“Your hair needs to be in a ponytail,” she smiled. Kara fell against the box in dramatic exasperation. Lena laughed at her, “I love you,” she walked over and kissed her before leaving for her office. 

“I love you too,” Kara called after her. 

Lena began the meeting as Kara frantically searched through the boxes. “Where’s ponytail?” Snapper demanded immediately, venom lacing his voice, “She seems to have a useful link to Supergirl and we need to decide the coverage of her. When is that alien going to be back in our skies?”. Everybody looked at Lena and the CEO quickly realised ponytail was still Kara, she thought that nickname had left a while ago. 

“Can’t find her glasses and she’s blind without them,” Lena explained as a victorious yell could be heard from the next room, Lena tried to disguise her smile. Kara came into the room a few moments later, taking a seat next to Lena. Lena wrote a note for Kara on a pad so she could catch up. 

“Supergirl. Yes. Well. She’s currently recovering as I said in my article the missile was laced with a,” Kara trailed off as she pretended to forget the science. 

“It was laced with an isotope similar to Kryptonite which is why it only injured her and didn’t kill her but the impact caused her powers to be completely depleted and she is recovering,” Lena filled in. 

“So it wasn’t Kryptonite?” Snapped asked, confused. 

“Kryptonite would’ve killed her,” James chipped in, “There’s none of that left,”. 

“I thought the Luthors had some?” one of the juniour reporters piped up, looking at Lena pointedly. 

“They handed it over to Superman and Supergirl who then destroyed it,” Lena told him, “This was a different radioactive element that Lex manipulated to possess similar properties to Kryptonite but it wasn’t as deadly,”. 

“Do we know when she’s going to be back in action?” Snapper asked, annoyance slipping into his voice. 

“No,” Kara shook her head, “We don’t. She’s lost her powers before but never to these lengths,”. 

“Okay,” Snapper moved on, “You seem to be the base of all my problems today,” he directed that at Kara, looking between her and Lena. Many of the reporters tried to stifle coughs, laughter and giggles as Kara and Lena moved apart a little instinctively. James just glared at them while Nia had an impromptu coughing fit that was so bad Brainy could be seen passing her a glass of water with a very concerned look on his face. “But I understand Cat herself has spoken to you. No idea why, but moving on,” he pointedly flipped over a page in his notebook. 

_ I could fire him.  _ Lena wrote in a notepad for Kara to read.  _ He annoys me. _

_ You get used to it.  _ Kara replied as she gravitated back towards Lena.  _ What do you want for lunch?  _

_ Are you really thinking about food? Now!  _ Lena tried not to laugh. 

_ I’m always thinking about food and you mentioned making ice cream a few days ago and I can’t stop thinking about it.  _

_ What ice cream?  _

_ Cookie dough would be optimal.  _ As they wrote their messages back and forth they kept their heads up, watching the screen only looking down occasionally so it looked as though they were making notes. 

_ Fine.  _ Lena moved her free hand to Kara’s thigh beneath the desk and began to trace lazy circles there. 

_ YAAAYYYY!!!!!!  _ Kara wrote frantically and Lena had to disguise her fond smile. 

-

The meeting ended with about a hundred more sly digs at Kara and Lena by Snapper followed by hundred of James’ death glares at the pair. They moved to the kitchen after they both changed back into sweats, with Lena wiping an extraordinary amount of make-up off her neck. Kara’s hickeys had already begun to fade and they had both taken more care last night, in an attempt to avoid an awkward meeting. They had eaten lunch and Kara was pulling out all the ingredients required for cookie dough ice cream as Lena called them out from where she was sitting on the kitchen island. 

“We need to heat treat the flour,” Lena told Kara as she began to measure it out and there was the pout. Lena kissed it away quickly and spread the flour onto a baking tray to put in the oven she’d already pre-heated. 

“Is there anything else that will get in the way of this?” Kara sulked as she put the butter and sugar in a bowl. 

“We have to let the cookie dough balls freeze for an hour,” Lena pressed her lips together as she saw Kara smile fall. She passed Lena the mixer so she could cream the butter and sugar together and went to open the balcony doors. “What are you doing?” Lena asked her, a note of warning slipping into her voice. 

“You know Alex used to push me off the cliff,” Kara smiled at Lena.

  
“No!” Lena yelled, dropping the mixer and grabbing Kara’s hand. 

“I don’t see the issue,” Kara smiled innocently as Lena pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her. 

“The issue is I don’t want you to die,” Lena smiled at her, kissing her quickly. 

“But my powers will most likely return,” Kara whined. 

“Come back to me when you can give one hundred per cent certainty,” Lena looked at her warningly, “I’ve seen you almost die too many times in this lifetime, darling,” she punctuated her words with another slightly less chaste kiss. As the kiss broke Kara went to object but Lena pressed a finger to her lips. 

“I’ll call Eliza,” she told her, warningly.

“Fine but I could use my freeze breath,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand so they could go back to the kitchen but Lena didn’t let her leave her arms. 

“I think you might like to see what I do with the hour,” she husked in Kara’s ear and felt her inhale sharply. 

“I think I can get on board,” she swallowed. 

“Good,” Lena smirked, walking back to the kitchen to cream the butter and sugar, rather more casually than Kara. She finished combining all the ingredients with Kara happily watching Lena while she sat on the kitchen island, stealing chocolate chips and later sneaky mouthfuls of cookie dough.

“Leave some for the ice cream,” Lena slapped her hand away as she spooned the balls of cookie dough onto the tray. 

“But it tastes so good,” Kara complained, using her finger to scoop up another bit from the bowl. “Try it,” she offered and instantly regretted as Lena turned to face Kara looking her straight in the eye. She moved her lips to attach around Kara’s finger and torturously slowly sucked all of the cookie dough off. She never broke eye contact and Kara felt her heart rate thundering in her ears as her breath hitched in her throat. Lena gave Kara her finger back with a satisfying ‘pop’ as Kara tried to keep her composure. 

She moaned, just to see Kara become more flustered, “That does taste good,” she teased her. Kara didn’t reply and instead just nodded as Lena went back to spooning the cookie dough onto the tray. “You okay, darling?” she laughed. 

“Fine,” Kara squeaked, an octave higher than normal. Lena laughed a little more and kissed her quickly. 

“You’re cute,” she smiled, wiping a chocolate stain from the corner of Kara’s mouth with her thumb. 

“That’s hypocritical,” Kara smiled, kissing her again. 

“I’m not being critical,” Lena laughed. 

“But it’s unfair for an infinitely cute person to call nowhere near as cute person, cute. It’s false hope. Lena Luthor,” she told her, her voice unusually serious. 

“Hmm,” Lena smiled, “Then I’m not being hypocritical because you’re cuter and that’s final,” she shrugged. 

“Don’t start a fight you’re gonna lose,” Kara warned her as Lena placed the cookie dough in the freezer and threw the washing up in the sink for later. 

“I’m going to lose,” Lena raised an eyebrow and walked the small distance to Kara, settling herself between Kara’s legs. 

“You’re going to lose,” Kara confirmed. 

Lena stood on her tip-toes to reach Kara’s ear, “We’ll see about that,” she husked, kissing her deeply. Kara slid down off of the countertop to improve the angle but Lena didn’t anticipate she was going to pick Lena up. She squealed and wrapped her hips around the blonde, laughing into the kiss. 

“That’s cute,” Kara laughed, kissing her again as she moved them to the bedroom, “An hour?” she checked. 

“No harm in it being longer,” Lena shrugged as she was laid on the bed by Kara. 

“I can work with it,” Kara smiled, climbing up Lena’s body and reattaching their lips. Lena moved her hands down to ruck up Kara’s shirt and just as she pulled it over her head they were interrupted by a loud ringing. Lena groaned, falling back against the mattress.

“Move,” she told her reluctantly, running out the room to blindly pick up the ringing phone. 

“Hello,” Lena tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as Kara walked out of the bedroom, pulling a shirt on. 

_ “You’re not Kara,” a voice that Lena couldn’t quite place pointed out.  _

“I’m aware,” Lena smiled, she heard a yell in the background. 

_ “It’s probably Lena!”.  _

“The voice is right,” she smiled. 

_ “Is Kara there?” the man asked. Kal! That’s who it was.  _

“Kal,” Lena mouthed to Kara who shook her head. “She’s otherwise occupied right now, can she call you later?”. Lena had to disguise a moan with a cough as Kara’s lips attached to her pulse point. 

_ “What’s she doing?” he asked.  _

“Umm, writing an article,” Lena tried to keep her voice steady, “She’s just in the zone,”. 

_ “Oh okay. I get it. Can you ask her to call me? I just want to check in?”.  _

“Yeah,” Lena smiled and Kal hung up, he was civil with Lena but he definitely didn’t like her. Lena threw Kara’s phone to an armchair. “You’re very distracting,” Lena told her. 

“I wasn’t aware,” Kara smirked, her lips leaving Lena’s neck as she pulled her closer. 

“I was talking to your cousin, who already hates me,” Lena told her as Kara’s lips reattached themselves. Kara hummed in agreement and Lena gave up, pushing Kara down onto the sofa and taking control, nipping and biting down her neck. Kara hips bucked against Lena’s as she hit every single pulse point. A map already marked out for her.

-

Lena was whipping together the last stages of the ice cream, hiding her laughter, as Kara tried to desperately concoct a fake article on the phone to Clark and Lois. Her phone buzzed with a text and she reached for it, abandoning her conquest for stiff peaks for a second. It was Lois. 

  
**Lois:** She wasn’t writing an article was she?

**Lois:** They’re both as bad at lying as each other. I have no idea how they do it. 

**Lena:** The second time I met Kara Danvers (not as Supergirl) she told me she’d flown to my office and then hastily added on a bus. 

**Lois:** She’s worse than Clark. 

**Lena:** I already knew though. She walked into my office with Superman, wearing identical glasses and the first thing she said was that Supergirl was there too.

Lena thought back to that moment with the bumbling reporter she figured out to be Supergirl, stumbling over her own name as she introduced herself and almost instantly standing up for Lena against her cousin, going against the Luthor-hating ways of her cousin. The way her eyes softened when Lena mentioned she was adopted. 

**Lois:** I warned him

**Lois:** He thinks because he’s Superman, he’s always right. 

**Lena:** I don’t get that, Kara pretends she’s stupid but she learned calculus aged four. 

**Lena:** I’d prefer it if Kara was right all the time because then I might learn some advanced science. 

**Lois:** I forget Kara remembers sometimes. 

**Lois:** What was Kara actually doing then? 

**Lena:** We were making cookie dough ice cream

**Lena:** She didn’t want him to know she chose ice cream over him

**Lois:** I’m saving that for a day when his ego’s huge

Kara was squeaking a panicked ‘no’ at the phone and Lena looked at smiling at her pacing girlfriend who was now trying to reassure Clark she was feeling okay. 

**Lena:** I think Kara might wear through my floor if your husband doesn’t change the subject soon. 

**Lois:** Working on it. 

Kara had moved onto defending Lena. Lena presumed his distaste for her had only grown after her brother almost killed his cousin. Kara mouthed a ‘sorry’ in Lena’s direction and Lena smiled at her, going back to the last stage of the ice cream making, folding the cookie dough in and then storing it in a tub so it could freeze. Kara walked over, listening to what was being said on the phone and stuck her finger in again, Lena half-heartedly swatted at it but knew she wasn’t going to stop Kara. She tried a bit herself and she had to admit it was going to be delicious once it was frozen. Kara spun her around with a steadying hand on her waist and kissed her quickly. She mouthed, “I love you so much,” and gave Lena another light kiss before she had to talk again to Kal. Lena offered to take the phone and Kara covered the speaker. 

“Can I just say something, please?” she asked. 

“Sure,” Kara told Kal she was handing him over and Lena gave Kara a quick kiss before walking out onto the balcony. 

_ “What did you want to say to me?” he asked impatiently.  _

“I love her. I can’t explain it but I love her and nothing’s going to change that. I’m not my brother, I was the one arresting him. Putting my family in handcuffs for the hundredth time and having to watch his smug smile as I realised he’d set a trap and then having to watch as Kara fell out of the sky with a smug smile plastered on his face the whole time. I’m not Lex. I don’t enjoy watching people die and I particularly don’t enjoy watching the woman I love almost die. Can you stop accusing me of being him because your approval matters to Kara and not giving it is hurting her as much as it hurts anyone else and I can assure the two people who hate my relationship more than anyone are Lex and Lillian. They couldn’t even accept the fact that I’m bisexual, let alone that I’m in a relationship with an alien and not any old alien, a Kryptonian,” Lena took a breath for the first time in a while and heard Lois cover up a laugh in the background. Her phone buzzed and Kara checked it. 

“Lois says his face is priceless, apparently,” Kara made her way out onto the balcony. Lena didn’t want to look at Kara as she made her speech but she knew she was listening. Lena placed the call on speaker and held it out so Kara could hear.

_ “You have officially rendered the great Clark Kent speechless, can I hire you full-time?” Lois joked.  _

_ “I guess I was a little wrong,” Kal muttered and Kara and Lois simultaneously choked on air. Lena reached out a hand to rub Kara’s back instinctively.  _

“She’s no Lex, Kal,” Kara told him for what felt like the millionth time, “In most ways, she’s the anti-Lex,”.

_ “Most?” Kal questioned.  _

“She’s intelligent and hard-working and she is always a move and half ahead of everyone else. She just puts it all to good use,” Kara took Lena’s hand as she spoke, without even having to think. Kal just hummed on the other end and a baby’s cry took over the speaker. 

_ “I have to go,” he told her.  _

“Say hi to Johnathon for me,” Kara smiled, hanging up the phone. 

“Anti-Lex?” Lena laughed, “We are alike in way more ways,”. 

“I’m aware,” Kara smiled, “You have more hair though,” she joked. 

“Oh that’s the defining thing,” Lena laughed.

“Well, I’ve seen you play video games and board games. That competitiveness is downright murderous,” Kara challenged her and upon receiving the signature Lena glare she changed the subject. “So how long till we eat the ice cream?” she asked. 

“4 hours,” Lena told her and the pout immediately appeared, “Or 4 Glee episodes or Merlin or we could watch the new Attenborough documentary,” Lena smiled more at her last suggestion. 

“Attenborough,” Kara smiled at her fondly. 

“Really?” Lena said in surprise.

“Yeah,” Kara laughed, kissing her quickly, “But you have to hug me because if an animal dies, I need hugs,”. 

“Fine by me,” Lena smiled, settling on the couch with Kara leaning on her chest. Lola snuggled up in her lap and Lena pressed play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a perfectionist so smut will be written at some point but only after I practice a little.   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have a few ideas coming up which I think you might like. Stay safe and stay at home.   
> Amelia :)  
> p.s. don't inject disinfectant into yourself, it will kill you quicker than Corona can say "How is he the president?".


	29. Of Sunrises and Food Banks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena watch a sunrise together.

Due to a small issue involving Kara and Lena passing out on the couch and not moving till around midnight, with Lola being brought to bed too, in an effort not to wake her. Kara and Lena never ate the cookie dough ice cream and that was Kara’s first thought when she woke up at 6 am on a Saturday. Even Lena wasn’t awake. The second thing she noticed was that it was like a bubble had been popped. Like she’d been drowning underwater and finally, come up for air. She could hear all the sounds again. She focused on Lena’s heartbeat and sighed. Lola had woken up when Kara sat up and in an effort not to wake Lena she moved them to the balcony, leaning against the railing as she listened to the sounds of the city. The last test was ahead. She pressed the button for the super suit to materialise and thanked Rao for the morning’s low light. She took off into the air. Her powers were definitely she concluded, shooting x-ray vision at the distant horizon. She floated back down to the balcony, a million emotions clouding her mind. 

“Nice view?” a familiar voice snapped her out of her daze. 

“You should see it,” Kara smiled. 

“When did you get your powers back?” Lena deflected. 

“Woke up with them,” Kara smiled, kissing her lightly and scooping her into her arms. 

“It’s 6 am,” Lena protested. 

“Best time,” Kara flew them up to the clouds, “Are you okay?” she asked Lena. 

“Yeah,” she breathed taking in the sun, “I would live up here,” she smiled. 

“Me too,” Kara pondered. She adjusted her grip on Lena. “Trust me,” she whispered, lowering Lena onto her feet like the other day but instead in the titanic style, Kara securing Lena by her waist. Lena didn’t feel scared though, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s and the Kryptonian rested her head on Lena’s shoulder, the two of them watching the sun come up. Kara moved into a cross-legged position after some time and pulled Lena onto her lap instead. “It’s more comfy,” she justified the move. Lena’s feet dangled down but she still felt safe in Kara’s arms. Kara could tell, carefully listening to her heartbeat. Lena turned her head and kissed Kara slowly. 

“It’s so perfect,” neither of them knew how long they’d been up there but they knew Lola would be hungry so Kara flew them down. Lena checked the clock, they’d been an hour. Kara’s suit dematerialised and she used her superspeed to get all three breakfasts ready. 

“I missed this,” she smiled, presenting Lena with the healthy bowl she loved in a shining kitchen. 

“Did you clean?” Lena laughed. 

“I missed it,” Kara smiled innocently. 

“I love you, you dork,” Lena kissed Kara quickly, “Thank you,”. 

“No problem,” Kara stared at the waffle maker that she’d put on at the beginning. 

“It won’t go any faster,” Lena tapped the seat next to her and pulled up the news. She read the first headline and dropped her spoon straight into her bowl in shock. Kara peered over her shoulder and choked on air. 

“Inject- The President- The President! The President advised. Rao, help us,” Kara collapsed dramatically onto the countertop. 

“Inject disinfectant,” Lena breathed in shock, “A 3-year-old could’ve told you not to do that,” her voice was gradually becoming louder in her anger and frustration. “Don’t drink bleach, it’s one of the first things you’re told,”. 

“There are warnings on the boxes,” Kara added, talking to the countertop still. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth saving some of these people,”. Lena sighed and the waffle iron pinged to indicate the waffle was cooked, Kara went to make herself her breakfast. 

“Fucking hell,” Lena muttered, reading through more of the news. “The news should have a warning note before you read it. May cause: depression, anxiety, homicidal thoughts,”. Kara laughed lightly, returning to her seat next to Lena and devouring her waffle quickly. She went back to the fridge to find more food, her Kryptonian metabolism returning. 

“Second cupboard has the breakfast bars,” Lena told her. 

“We need to go shopping,” Kara announced, observing the fridge situation. 

“Yay!” Lena muttered sarcastically. 

  
“It’ll be fun,” Kara smiled.

“People hate Luthors,” Lena smiled weakly, “Especially now,”. 

“I’ll protect you,” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed the back of her neck. Lena smiled and leaned against her. 

“Okay Supergirl,” she laughed. 

“We must venture into the great outdoors,” Kara did a useless impression of David Attenborough. Lena shook her head at her fondly. 

“Is that Attenborough?” she laughed. 

“Maybe,” Kara squeaked and Lena laughed a little harder. 

“It’s not great, darling,” she kissed her quickly before returning to her breakfast. “You can take the first shower,” she offered. 

“Fine,” Kara skipped off to the bedroom. 

“Kar?” she called after her. 

“What?” Kara poked her head back into the kitchen with a huge smile. 

“You need to call Alex and Eliza and Kal at some point,” she reminded her. 

“I know,” Kara sighed. Lena smiled at her again. 

-

“Lena,” Kara tried to get Lena’s attention while she focused on the road. She hummed in response. 

“Lena,” Kara said her name again and Lena hummed again, trying to focus on driving. 

“Lena,” Kara repeated and Lena looked at her for a second. 

“What?” she prompted, slightly annoyed. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled, and Lena’s face softened. 

“I love you too,” she smiled, taking Kara’s hand and kissing it, “And what have you done?” she asked more suspiciously. 

“Paparazzo,” Kara pointed into the wing mirror, “He’s been following us since we left and has a camera in his bag and a large pack of condoms. Not really sure why?”. Lena laughed and looked in her mirror.

“Yeah, me either. Well check your make-up,” she put on a distinctly fake-smile as she pulled into the parking lot, parking the car. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Kara leaned over and kissed her quickly. “It’s not a new scoop just a photo for a trashy gossip magazine,”. 

“I hate the trashy gossip magazines. You know when I was 18 one theorised I was pregnant when in reality I wore a bad shirt with a bulletproof vest,”. 

“Babootch  _ (Kryptonian curse word, no real translation) _ ,” Kara muttered, “Rrip nahn zrhueiao, te zhao  _ (you’re beautiful, my love) _ ,”. Lena smiled at her. 

“I love you,” she leaned over and kissed her again, “You’re on trolley duty,”. 

“What?” Kare pouted. 

“I’m a higher risk than you,” Lena held up her hands in surrender.

“Fine. I love you too by the way,” Kara told her as she opened her door, stepping out. Lena got out herself and walked over to Kara and took her hand, going inside the store. They were lucky to get there when there was no queue. Kara took a trolley and Lena pulled out the long list of food they needed, going around and throwing it all in and taking out half of the junk food Kara was ‘discreetly’ adding. 

“Yo!” a voice yelled from across an aisle and Lena and Kara spun around to see Winn. 

“Sup!” Kara yelled back with a smile. 

“Nothing much,” Winn walked as close as he could. 

“I got my thingys back,” Kara smiled. 

“So discreet,” Lena muttered. 

“So you can go in the air now,” Winn laughed. 

“Only since this morning,”.

“Guys, hate to break it to you but you’re being very inconspicuous,” Lena observed the other shoppers. 

“I said we should have come up with code names,” Winn smiled. 

“I am not calling my freeze-breath, the polar bear,” Kara hissed. 

“Come on but laser eyes would be even cooler if you called it the dragon. It’s dramatic,” Winn argued. Lena sighed, grabbing the things they needed in the nearby area. 

“I am not Kal,” Kara refuted. 

“Arctic breath is cool,” Winn smiled. 

“It’s really not,” Lena cut in. 

“Next you’re going to say Indiana Jones’ name isn’t cool,” Winn argued. 

“Have you seen the movies? His real name is Henry and he chose Indiana to seem cooler,” Lena pointed out. 

“Indiana is a cool name,” Kara agreed with Winn. 

“It’s after his dog,” Lena refuted and Kara shook her head at Winn. 

“Oh no, then I’m with Lena,”. They carried on catching up with Winn for a while until they were stared down by another customer and they moved on meekly. 

-

That evening Kara and Lena were snuggled up on the sofa with bowls of cookie dough ice cream. They sat opposite each other, their legs tangled together; Kara took the first spoonful with Lena watching her intently. 

“Go on,” Lena prompted her as Kara did a terrible impression of the slow-motion yoghurt adverts. The spoon finally reached Kara’s mouth. Kara moaned as her lips surrounded the spoon and Lena blushed, becoming a little flustered. “That good, huh?” Lena laughed. 

“Yes!” Kara took another spoonful and passed it to Lena even though she had her own bowl. Lena smiled and ate from the spoon. 

“Definitely that good,” Lena laughed. 

“We’re geniuses,” Kara smiled, taking another spoonful. 

“Okay Miss I-speak-12-languages-because-I’ve-visited-twelve-planets,” Lena challenged her playfully as she took another spoonful for herself. 

“And on none of them I’ve tasted something this good,” Kara refuted with her mouthful. 

“Potstickers?” Lena kinked an eyebrow. 

“Don’t make me choose,” Kara pouted and Lola snuggled into her a little more. “Lola agrees,” Kara smiled and the pup barked, as much as she could, at her name. “See,” Kara pointed a threatening spoon at Lena. 

“Okay, darling,” Lena leaned over to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Kara stiffened up as the kiss broke, her hand flying to her ear. 

“What happened?” Kara asked frantically and sensing Lena’s panic at the words Lola shifted closer to her. “Four men with guns have attacked the Food Bank on the corner of 5th and Main,” Kara breathed. 

“With the shelter?” Lena asked in shock as Kara stood up her suit materialising and nodded her response. “Be careful,” Lena told her with a kiss. 

“Always,” Kara replied. 

“I love you,” Lena smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara called into the living room as she dived off the balcony. Lena looked down at the half-finished bowls of ice cream and took Kara’s to the freezer to save it for later before turning the TV onto the news, cuddling up in a blanket with Lola and her ice cream. Kara nailed it, the gunmen didn’t stand a chance and no one was hurt. Lena picked up her phone, having finished the ice cream and made a huge donation on behalf of L-Corp to the food bank to help with the rebuild before turning her attention back to the TV. Kara was being interviewed; Lola barked at it and Lena scratched between her ears to try and calm her but she stopped as she watched, sitting in forward in disbelief. The interviewer was a perky blonde woman and she was touching Kara, literally touching her. She was running her hand up and down Kara’s arms and commenting on the suit. The suit that Lena had helped design, the arms with the biceps Lena loved. Her biceps. Lena paused the TV on the frame as she saw Kara make no move to protest and walked over to the balcony to wait for her. 

Kara saw the unhappy Luthor and mile off and sped to the balcony, landing in her Kara clothes. “What happened?” Kara asked and Lena just indicated the TV with a pout. Kara tried to disguise her smile and giggle especially as Lena gave her her signature glare. “Are you jealous?” she giggled and Lena blushed. “It’s cute,” Kara laughed and pulled her into a kiss. 

“You let her,” Lena challenged her. 

“I don’t think right then was the right time for a conversation about my alter-ego’s girlfriend being jealous and I’m not allowed to seem hostile,” Kara defended herself with a smile.

“I’m Supergirl’s girlfriend too,” Lena reminded her, running her hands possessively across Kara’s arms.

“The world doesn’t know that,” Kara pointed out, “But I’m lucky you do,”. 

“Why?” Lena’s attitude changed to curious.

“I can do this,” Kara laughed and Lena found herself being thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. 

“Not fair,” she laughed. 

“Totally fair,” Kara slowly climbed onto the bed but Lena was impatient and reached a hand around the back of Kara’s neck, pulling her closer into a kiss. 

“You’re mine,” she rasped, as the kiss broke. 

“And you’re mine,” Kara hummed against Lena’s neck as she worked her way down with playful kisses, she pulled off Lena’s shirt with more care than usual. 

“Kara?” Lena asked her as Kara she watched the Kryptonian hold back. 

“What?” Kara asked, lifting her head. 

“You don’t have to hold back, I’ll tell you if you hurt me,” Lena said, bringing her back up to eye-level. 

“I wasn’t holding back,” Kara tried to laugh it off, her voice an octave higher. Lena looked at her with that magic look that makes Kara admit all her secrets. “I was holding back,” she mumbled. 

“I’m not going to break, Kar,” Lena kissed her lightly on the lips, “Look if I say cookie dough it means you’ve hurt me, then we know,”. Kara nodded. 

“Are you sure?” she checked. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled, kissing her again and she felt Kara move a little more of her weight on top of Lena, pressing their bodies together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends and family are running a virtual marathon in two teams: kids and mums. I would like to begin this explanation of this story you probably won't enjoy by pointing out we all have dads are they aren't running because of their lazy gits. Basically together we are running/walking a marathon distance. There are 6 in the mums' team and they are all doing random distances and 11 in the kids' team and we are going to kick ass. We are doing to raise money for a homeless shelter my mum works for as well as the NHS. Which is funny because I would like to point out one thing, the NHS isn't a charity, it's a government institute, I'm not saying people shouldn't be donating, I'm saying people shouldn't have to donate anyway I've made a mistake because I have to run 5k today.  
> Still, I hope everyone is staying safe and staying home and having fun. If you are bored my expert recommendation if you haven't already, is to watch the Inbetweeners or Friday Night Dinner.   
> Thank you for all your continued support.   
> Amelia :)


	30. Of Glee and Potstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to need a decent dentist because this is pure tooth-rotting fluff.

“Morning, babe,” Kara smiled at Lena. 

“Morning,” Lena smiled back, just savouring the moment. Lena and Kara had fallen asleep while talking last night and they’d woken up, still facing each other, nose to nose. There was a small dog bark and a puppy ran in between their faces. They both burst out in laughter as Kara scratched the over-excited puppy, who just kept rolling over. 

“Lola,” Lena called and the puppy stopped facing her curiously. Kara almost died of laughter at the little puppy, Lena pulled the dog into a hug and Lola tried to lick her face. Lena tried to dodge her licks, her laughter filling the room. She didn’t notice Kara taking a few photos of her, discreetly. Lena freed the puppy who ran excitedly between her and Kara. 

“What are we feeding her?” Kara laughed, scratching the puppy behind her ears. 

“Food,” Lena replied as Lola ran to her, she continued to scratch her around the collar this time, the two of them descending into a comfortable silence, playing with the excitable puppy. 

“I love you so much,” Kara smiled, softly.

“I love you so much too,” her voice even softer as she leaned across the bed to kiss Kara. She looked into Kara’s eyes, the two of them locked in another moment until the puppy jumped at Lena. 

“Let’s feed her,” Kara suggested. 

“Yeah,” Lena took Kara’s hand. “Come on Lolly,” she clicked her fingers lightly and the dog bounded in front of the two of them. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and they moved closer as they walked. Lola was waiting where she now knew the food was kept. 

“I’ve got it,” Kara smiled at Lena, going into the kitchen. Lena smiled in return and went to open all the curtains and then the balcony doors, letting the fresh air in. Having fed Lola, Kara walked up behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Lena leaned back into Kara. 

  
“It’s almost as beautiful as you,” Kara whispered into her ear. Lena smiled and adjusted her position so she could kiss Kara. 

“I love you,” Lena replied. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. 

Their day was the literal definition of a lazy one, after a breakfast of cookie dough ice cream and waffles they collapsed on the sofa in each other's arms, binging season 5 of Glee and getting overly excited when in episode 12 the old cast returned. 

“You’re so much like Britt,” Lena mused to herself. 

“I can’t dance,” Kara laughed.

“No, I mean, super-smart, pun definitely intended, but no one expected you to be so you hide it away and you have a brilliant mind that always looks on the bright si-” she trailed off as she watched the Unholy Trinity reunite. Kara didn’t mind; she was just as shocked as she watched as Lena. 

“That’s something,” Kara laughed.

“It is,” Lena agreed, “I think all my teenage crushes may have been reignited,”. 

“Yep,”.

“And how is Quinn’s pretentious ass boyfriend not watching,”.

“He either has no brain or he’s gay,” Kara concluded and Lena nodded in agreement. 

“As I was saying you always look on the bright side, darling,” Lena smiled, finishing her earlier speech. 

“I see,” Kara kissed her lightly. 

“I think part of my gay awakening might have been Britt in that Brittany episode,” Lena mused, a few minutes later. 

“Oh my god, I remember that. That was hot,”.

“Oh my god, shhh, Fondue for Two,” Lena tapped Kara’s leg sitting up and becoming more focused on the TV. Kara laughed at Lena lightly, settling back into the hug. Kara sped off to get more snacks, so fast Lena barely noticed the loss as they watched Santana sing Valerie, Kara pretending she didn’t notice Lena singing the lyrics under her breath and then as she did the same as Puck sang Avril Lavigne’s Keep Holding On. The two fangirling as Brittana kissed before nearing tears as Santana rejected Brittany, again. Lena hurried on to the next episode, snatching up one of the bags of sweets, claiming she was stress eating, much to Kara’s amusement.

“If they don’t get back together I’m jumping off the balcony,” Kara shoved her mouth full of chocolate. 

“You can fly,” Lena pointed out. 

“Don’t take away my dramatic effect,” Kara pouted but sat up straight, dropping the sweet packet as Brittana came on screen again and the two celebrating as they got back together. 

“Brittana are the only good thing about the show,” Lena remarked, checking her phone for the first time in a while as the episode ended. “Oh my god,” she laughed. 

“What?” Kara asked her, concerned. 

“Well we skipped lunch and it’s probably closer to dinner,” Lena held up the phone to Kara to show her the time. “I need to text Alex, surely this earns some kind of reward, making Kara Danvers skip a meal without her realising,” Lena laughed, opening the messaging app. 

“Lennnaaaa,” Kara pouted, half-heartedly snatching at the phone. 

“Okay darling, I won’t,” she kissed her lightly, “I’ll order us some takeaway,”. Kara’s face lit up in a huge smile as Lena went to the contacts and called the local Chinese place, just down the street. They knew them so well they had her number saved in their phone and she didn’t have to list what they wanted and instead just say it was for Kara and Lena. They’d also been struggling recently, due to a loss of business, so Lena added extra potstickers, much to Kara’s joy. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled at her sweetly, kissing her softly. 

“No problem,” Lena replied almost automatically as the kiss broke. 

“I’m going to feed this one,” Kara scratched Lola’s head, “Yes, Lolly, I’m going to feed you,” she spoke to the dog in that voice that people use to talk to babies. The dog jumped up, barking and led Kara to the kitchen excitedly, nosing at the cupboard where she knew food was kept. Kara smiled at the pair, fondly. A smile Kara never really saw because it spread across Lena’s face as she watched the woman when she was unaware, it spread across because in every single one of those moments Lena’s love for Kara grew a tiny bit more. She’d never know why but Kara just had that effect. Lena fell back onto the sofa and suddenly there was a gust of wind and all the snack wrappers had been cleared up and a smiley face was hovering above her. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled. 

“Hi,” Kara replied, with an even bigger smile, flashing her dimples. 

“Come here,” Lena pulled on Kara’s shirt and she let herself fall on top of Lena and into a blissful tender kiss. 

“You’re most beautiful like this,” Kara admired Lena, brushing her thumb across her cheek and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. 

“Like what?”. 

“Like this. No make-up, no fancy hairstyle or stunning outfits, which are very distracting when we’re in the office. You’re relaxed and happy and comfortable and your whole body relaxes, it makes you so much more beautiful,” Kara spoke softly and smiled lovingly at her, brushing her lips over Lena’s in what could barely be called a kiss as she finished. “But let’s face it you’re a bombshell all the time, like breath-taking beautiful. It’s a genuine surprise that I even breathe anytime I’m around you like you’re so stunning. You know sometimes you walk into the office and I think I might just spontaneously combust. Do you knmphff,” Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips on hers. 

“Darling, I love you but you’re rambling,” Lena giggled. Kara blushed profusely. 

“Will you keep cutting me off by kissing me when I ramble?” she inquired. 

“Probably,” Lena shrugged. 

“Have I ever told you how stunning your eyes are?”. Lena giggled lightly. “They’re like bright and soft at the same time and they're the colour of the most magical forest on Earth and when you get excited about science or something they sparkle like the most perfect em,” Kara was cut off again by Lena’s lips on hers and her arms pulling her down closer so she was actually laying on top of Lena, engaged in a passionate kiss. 

“You’re such a dork,” Lena laughed as the kiss broke. 

“Yeah but you love me anyway,” Kara resumed the kissing.  _ How could I not?  _ Lena thought to herself, basking in the feel of Kara’s soft lips. There was a knock on the door and at the same time, Lena’s phone buzzed.    
  


“Chinese is here,” Kara sped to the door and opened it while Lena laughed at her from the sofa. “I don’t like how they just leave the food. I wanted to check to see how Ben’s grandparents were doing and see how he’s getting on with online school,”. 

“Next time, darling,” Lena crossed the space to where all the food had been laid out on the table already, all of it deposited onto plates. Kara walked back in through the door. 

“I just threw the boxes in the bin,” she went to the sink to wash her hands. 

“You know, I missed your powers too,” Lena admitted, taking a seat as Kara took the one next to her.

“I know. I’m awesome,” Kara joked, spearing a potsticker with her chopstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have entirely consisted of me fangirling over Glee but the next chapter I have an awesome idea that I think you might love.   
> Stay safe.  
> Amelia :)


	31. Of Interviews and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides Lena needs a distraction from her meeting and uses a certain TikTok challenge to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pure fluff especially near the end. I know you probably can't access your dentist at the moment so I would recommend brushing your teeth because it is teeth-rottingly sweet.

Lena’s day was a day from hell. She had back-to-back meetings from eight in the morning. Starting with a PR meeting about her and Kara’s relationship followed by meetings with various offices around the world, all asking her the same pointless questions that she’d answered in an email to all of them just a few days earlier. To top it all off she didn’t even have time to eat a proper breakfast or lunch, surviving on the food Kara brought in between her meetings.

Kara’s day was better. She had to write a grand total of three articles for Snapper, which she did in record time and then handle a few Supergirl crises, engaging in a very cute interview with two adorable sisters whose cat she’d saved after it had run off somewhere they weren’t allowed due to lockdown restrictions.

Lena watched the video on one of her breaks with a smile. “Can I ask you some questions?” the girl Lena assumed was younger asked Kara, another girl of a similar age seemed to be the one behind the camera.

“Of course,” Kara smiled. 

“Are you in lockdown?” the little girl asked, jumping up and down with excitement. 

“Yes, I’m staying at my super-secret liar a bit more,” Kara said with a wink, “But I am immune to the virus so I can still save people and animals, like cute little Oreo over there,”. 

“Do you have any pets?” the girl behind the camera asked. 

“No, they think by super-secret lair is too dark and I know Batwoman and she would kill me if I stole her signature pet,”.

“Have you met Batwoman? Have you been to the Batcave?” the little girl asked her, excitement coming from everywhere in her. 

“I can neither confirm or deny if I have or haven’t but I have to say having creatures in a lair is very impractical and they are slightly scary. They come out of nowhere,” Kara chuckled. 

“Who’s your favourite person to save?” the girl behind the camera asked. 

“I don’t have a favourite. I love saving people, I remember every one of them,” Kara smiled.

“Who do you save most?” the girl pushed on. 

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Lena Luthor seems to keep getting herself in these scrapes and I have to keep rescuing her,” Kara smiled coyly. 

“What are you doing to keep entertained during quarantine?” the girl behind the camera could definitely be a budding journalist. 

“I have been baking a lot of cookies and making some ice cream and watching a lot of Netflix. I’m rewatching Glee and also watching Merlin, right now. I also have been losing myself in the realms of TikTok a lot. That place is a black hole,”. The girl behind the camera laughed lightly. 

“What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?” the little girl asked. 

“That's an impossible question,” Kara shook her head, “Maybe cookie dough or salted caramel. I had this white chocolate and caramel flavoured ice cream in Italy once, it was like heaven. I love bubblegum and candy floss flavours. If you give me any ice cream I’ll eat and enjoy it,” Kara laughed. 

“Did you have ice cream on your planet?” the girl behind the camera asked. 

“No Krypton didn’t have dairy so I didn’t have ice cream until I was 13,”. The younger girl gasped.

“How did you live for that long without ice cream?” she almost yelled in a mixture of shock, excitement and pure joy. 

“I didn’t know it existed,” Kara smiled innocently and the girl's mouth fell open even wider. 

“How?” she whispered. 

“I guess we had good substitutes, there was this thing like a brownie, I guess, that was delicious and it was a plant so it was healthy,” Kara explained. 

“A healthy brownie, like a vegetable? We need that on Earth,” the younger girl smiled widely. 

“I have to agree with you there,” Kara laughed. She looked around for more questions but the girls had none. “Do you have any more questions? You can ask me anything unless it’s my real name. Even Cat Grant couldn’t get that out of me,”.

“Who is cooler, you or Superman?” the younger girl asked, nervously. 

“Oh me. I changed his diapers, you know. He may have landed before me but he can’t escape the fact that I’m way more awesome. He gives all his powers lame names like Arctic Breath,” Kara laughed, “I think he might insist on meeting me now to tell me off,” she added in a low voice, as though it was a secret. 

“That’s all,” the girl behind the camera said. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you two,” Kara smiled, “I would give you a hug but we have to social distance so good luck with your school work,”. 

“Thank you,” the girls smiled as Kara launched herself into the air with the camera following her as she did some tricks. Lena rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as her next call came in. It was the Italian office. Lena sighed, they tended to be a little dramatic over there and loved to take up lots of time gossiping and flirting shamelessly. Better in person though, they always had good wine. 

Kara landed after her interview, there were no more Supergirl emergencies so she collapsed onto the sofa, scrolling through TikTok mindlessly until turning her attention to lunch then Lola. Before she knew it, it was four o’clock and her super-hearing picked the same words she’d already heard Lena say about three hundred times that day. Her idea from a couple of days ago came to the forefront of her mind. Surely this meeting wasn’t entirely necessary. She decided it wasn’t and went to the bedroom to change. She contemplated wearing a robe but decided against it, going completely naked. She thanked Rao that Lola had passed out in her bed. Kara picked up her phone and turned on the camera, carefully filming her front. 

She hesitated before opening the door to Lena’s office taking a deep breath. She knew her camera was definitely facing the other way but used her x-ray vision to confirm it. She took another deep breath and pushed the door open. Lena was talking in fast Spanish and didn’t notice her at first.

“Soy consciente de que usted está preocupado de dar el clima económico pero le prometo que na…” Lena looked up for the first time and trailed off. She swallowed hard, raking her eyes over Kara’s body. “Nadie perder su trabajo. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir,”. Lena disconnected the call quickly with her eyes, never leaving Kara’s and slammed the laptop shut. Kars smiled her previous nervousness disappearing as she stopped recording and threw the phone down. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Lena smiled at her, slowly making her way around the desk. 

“I thought you could use a distraction,” Kara raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Well, I’m definitely distracted,” Lena swallowed hard again, her pupils were blown out and Kara could hear her heartbeat increase. 

“Good,” Kara smiled, surging forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. 

-

They lay in bed, side by side, connected by their hands. “I saw your interview earlier,” Lena adjusted her position so she was on her side, her head resting on her hand. Kara turned to face a little more. 

  
“That got put online?” she said in shock. 

“You’re viral, darling, their parents put it on youtube but it’s doing the rounds on Twitter and Instagram too,” Lena smiled, “And I don’t need saving that much,”. 

“I just saved you from that meeting, darling,” Kara kinked her eyebrow, in a perfect impression of Lena, voice and all. Lena scoffed and pouted. 

“I don’t sound like that and you didn’t save me,” Lena said grumpily. 

“Oh really,” Kara pushed Lena onto her back, moving to straddle her, “You’d had the same conversation with a thousand of your other workers. You needed saving,”. 

“Maybe, I did,” Lena smiled, sitting up to capture Kara’s mouth in a kiss. “But you mentioned a super-secret liar, bad pun by the way, that we both know doesn’t exist but I want to show you something I’ve been working on for a while,”. 

“What?” Kara smiled. 

“You’re probably going to want to put some clothes on,” Lena laughed, indicating her appearance. Kara climbed off Lena’s lap and grabbed a sports bra and some mini shorts, as well as some pants (or knickers? I don’t know what Americans call them). She threw a bra, pants and an oversized sweater in Lena’s direction which the Luthor happily pulled on. “Come on,” she held out her hand to Kare once they were both dressed, almost running in excitement. She ground to a halt outside the final door in the hallway. 

  
“Are we going in?” Kara asked. 

“Okay, so as well as owning this floor I also own the building and I keep the three floors beneath clear for privacy and the elevator can’t stop there and a couple of years ago I wanted a lab away from L-Corp so I turned the floor directly beneath into my lab and then as I figured out you were Supergirl and started working with the DEO, I turned the floor beneath into something else,” Lena looked almost nervous. Kara flashed her a smile and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss broke and Lena reached out to open the door. It was a staircase. Lena's nervousness seemed to melt away a little as she led Kara down the stairs. She pushed open a door and the end of the first flight, showing Kara her lab. She bit her lip as Kara looked around. 

“Is that a possible theory for a cure to cancer?” Kara laughed in shock as she read the board. 

“Yeah,” Lena replied softly, still nervous. There wasn’t anyone but her who knew about these labs and showing Kara, though seemingly a small thing, was a huge step for her. 

“You’re awesome. You know that right?” Kara wrapped her arms about Lena’s waist and pulled her closer, “You’re smart and kind and generous and selfless and you have the most brilliant mind on the planet,” Kara pulled Lena even closer, “Thank you for trusting me with this,” she smiled as she pecked Lena softly on the lips, “I love you,”. It was like Kara sensed how Lena was feeling perfectly and Lena felt the Kryptonian crumble more and more of her walls. 

“I love you too,” she replied, her confidence built, “You have to see the next bit,” she dragged Kara down the stairs and flung the door open. This time all the windows were blackened, they were still floor to ceiling though. At one end the windows had been replaced with a mass of computer screens similar to those at the DEO. In one corner stood DEO issue technology in a med bay style and just in front of the TVs was the round table, surrounded by the computers, each with double monitors. “I thought it could be your lair,” Lena smiled nervously as Kara took it all in. “You can change the windows so you can see out but no one can see in,” Lena pressed a button and she realised her hand was shaking a little. Light streamed into the room and she turned to face Kara, to try and gauge her reaction. The Kryptonian was stunned into silence, not saying a word. “Kar?” Lena laughed softly. 

“This place is- It’s just-,” Kara struggled to find her words, fiddling with her glasses, “You didn’t have to do this,”. 

“Kara,” Lena’s definitely shaking now as she made her way over to the Kryptonian, “I know you were just staying for a little bit while your apartment was repaired but things changed a lot between us and now we’re kind of stuck with each other until this lockdown is lifted and I love that it did happen otherwise we may not have happened as soon and I know you’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Lena finally looked up at Kara instead of at their joined hands and saw her smirking at Lena’s ramble, “And I don’t want to leave even when this lockdown is lifted and I want you to stay here, my home is your home and I want it to feel like it is so I did have to do it,”. 

“You know, they say home is where the heart is Lena Luthor, and my heart is right here,” she poked Lena lightly in the chest, “So I don’t care if I live in a cardboard box as long as it’s with you,”. 

“So you’ll move in with me?” Lena smiled widely. 

“I kind of already did,” Kara pointed out. 

“You know what I mean,” Lena hit her playfully and Kara drew her in closer, pressing their bodies together as her arms snaked around Lena’s waist. 

“Of course I will, kuvaim  _ (idiot) _ ,” Kara laughed, kissing Lena. Lena found herself being lifted off the ground in Kara’s arms and being spun around. 

“I love you so much,” Lena smiled as the kiss broke, their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you so much too,” Kara smiled back, “And by the way, you were never going to get rid of me,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I plan on doing something a little different, exploring the feelings and Lena and Kara have but the CW will never confront. Also if you haven't seen the promo pics for the next Supergirl episode, go look. However, if you are a lesbian, bisexual, someone who is physically attracted to women, or just a regular human being (it's Katie McGrath you can't help but be attracted); I am warning you now. Katie is wearing a suit which may cause all lesbians in the world to spontaneously combust. Katie McGrath in those suits is the only reason I still watch Supergirl because it is hot as fuck.   
> Also, there is a scene where Kara and Lena interact (when Kara isn't Supergirl) and I'm so hyped.   
> Thank you so much for all your support, comment and kudos.   
> Amelia :)


	32. Of Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of character exploration that the CW will never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little while writing it...

Lena Luthor. 

Lena had always hated her name. It had never felt like hers, it was something else, something she wasn’t part of. Only with the name because she had to be, no one really wanted her there. When people said her name it was with spite and hatred, venom laced throughout the final word as they spat it out. But when Kara said her name. When Kara said her name it was different.

Lena Luthor. 

Kara didn’t spit out the last word or even let a drop of venom infiltrate her voice, instead it was soft, full of her bubbly kindness. It had always been like that since she’d met her. She was so different. Maybe that’s what enraptured Lena. Kara said her name and it felt like her name for the first time. It was scary how Kara had that effect. Lena almost hated it. She wanted to push Kara out of her walls and hide, it scared her. She’d never felt this much love for anyone and she’d never felt this much love from anyone. With Kara there was no ulterior motive, she never wanted anything from Lena, just her. Lena was scared she would hurt her and wanted to run before she could hurt the girl in front of her.

Kara was so scarred. Her planet, her parents, her family, her life plan, her cousin, Jeremiah, Astra they were all gone, nothing how it should’ve been and instead Kara didn’t close down, she trusted openly. That was another thing that scared Lena. How much Kara trusted people, not that part particularly, but how she hadn’t trusted Lena. Why hadn’t she told Lena she was Supergirl, Lena knew and Kara had broken down when Lena told her she knew, her words were almost incoherent and Lena never heard her reasoning. She knew it was there and she knew it would be valid, however, Kara felt it was always going to be valid for Lena, but it was always nagged at the back of her mind; it screamed why on repeat and at some point, Lena had to know. But she didn’t want to hurt her. She didn’t want to be the one who caused Kara, the love of her life and the kindest soul in the universe, to burst out in inconsolable tears for hours. Especially when Alex couldn’t show up for hugs. 

So Lena just let it nag at her as she chewed on the end of her pencil. She was meant to be working. Kara was working away, staring intently at her sheet on the sofa opposite Lena. Lena couldn’t even remember what work she was meant to be doing and would occasionally scrawl nonsense on her page to convince Kara she was working. It was exactly nonsense, she’d ended up writing the Kryptonian alphabet out and again and again, desperate to write the language perfectly. 

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Kara interrupted her thoughts, she’d obviously waited for too long before writing. 

“It’s nothing,” Lena mumbled, going back to her writing of the alphabet, doing another two rounds. She couldn’t ask Kara. It would be a horrible move and it would make her a horrible person but on the other hand, she needed to know. She didn’t deserve to be told by her Kryptonian hating brother. Kara was her best friend, she should’ve told her herself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked, setting down her notebook to focus on Lena. Lena glanced down at the notebook and saw herself on the page. Kara noticed the look and turned it over quickly, but Lena was just as fast, snatching it up. 

“I didn’t know you could draw. It’s amazing, Kar,” she studied the drawing of herself and Kara turned a distinct shade of pink. She stood up and crossed to Lena’s sofa, moving Lena’s pad off the sofa so she could sit down and notice the Kryptonian letters. 

“Don’t avoid the question,” she mumbled, looking at the notepad in her hands, “You’re getting really good by the way and I used to do a lot of art of Krypton. I don’t do it as often. Only when I’m happy. But the question, Le,”. 

“You’re happy?” Lena's voice jumped an octave. 

“Of course I’m happy, you dofus,” Kara laughed lightly, kissing her, “You can keep it if you want. But Lena Luthor, please answer my question,”. Lena couldn’t ask her now, could she? She was happy, Lena didn’t want to destroy it but she had to. Lena took a deep breath and moved the pads out of the way onto the coffee table before turning to face Kara more, holding both her hands. Kara watched Lena curiously. 

Lena took another deep breath, “Whydidn’tyoutellmeyou’reSupergirl?” she said in one breath. 

“What?” Kara laughed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re Supergirl sooner?” she repeated. Kara's gaze fell away from Lena’s eyes and her hands slipped out of hers. 

“I was scared,” Kara admitted. Lena looked at her curiously, she was going to need more than that. 

“What because I’m a Luthor,” Lena scoffed, going where her mind always does. She immediately regretted her words as panic crossed Kara’s face. 

“No, no, no, never, I would never think that about you, Le. You’re so much more than the Luthor name. It doesn’t deserve someone as perfect as you. That was the problem actually how perfect you were. I was scared of losing you,”. 

“You would’ve never lost me,” Lena assured her. 

“Let me finish, please. I was scared of losing you, not because of Luthors hating aliens or because Luthors hate Kryptonians but as you losing your life. So many people get hurt because of their connection with Supergirl. Alex was kidnapped and almost died. I was always told since I can remember, that telling anyone my secret would just end in them getting hurt,”. 

“You could’ve let me choose myself, Kar, I would risk my life a million times to be with you, all of you,”. 

“Le, please,” Kara sounded close to pleading, “And then as time went on I was scared of losing my best friend because you hated me. It was the one thing I couldn’t bear, you hating me. I know I was a two-sided person who you shouldn’t trust because I did lie to you for such a long time but as time went on it got harder and harder to tell you and then you hated Supergirl but you still loved Kara Danvers. You are everything to me, I couldn’t lose you for being the person you despised. And you saw me. Not Supergirl. With anyone else, but Alex, it always changed when they knew who I was. I didn’t want it to change. I hate change,” Kara was close to tears. Lena pulled her into a hug.    
  
“I know you do, sweetie,” she kissed her forehead lightly. 

“Lena? I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered into her chest. 

“No, Kar, don’t. I just needed to know,” Lena stroked her hair lightly. 

“You understand?”. 

“I understand,” Lena confirmed, capturing the lips of the Kryptonian as she lifted her head. 

To Lena’s surprise, she actually did understand, she felt the same way about Kara. She had to put herself in Kara’s shoes, from the sounds of Kara’s speech she’d already done that for Lena, and she understood. Kara hated change, she hated losing people and she’d already lost so many. She understood her fear. She understood. 

“So I can keep the picture?” Lena checked. 

“Of course,” Kara ripped it out of her sketchbook and passed it to her. 

“Can you sign it?” Lena asked, a gleam in her eye. 

“Why?” Kara asked and Lena pouted. Kara took the pen with an eye roll and put her Kryptonian and English signature on the bottom. “Happy?”. 

“Yes. Give me a moment, darling,” Lena spotted an empty nail opposite her. She stood up with one last kiss to Kara’s lips and ran out of the room in a desperate search for the frame. She found one around one the pictures James had gifted her. She had thrown them all in a box and now this one fits perfectly. She took the picture from the frame and placed Kara's drawing inside, taking it back to Kara and standing on the sofa to hang it. She spun around with a flourish. 

“It’s not that good,” Kara argued.

“First it’s amazing, second it’s done by you so I’d display it whether it’s a scribble or the Mona Lisa and third I love you,” Lena smiled. 

“You don’t ha-”.

“I want to, Kar,” she leaned forward to kiss her, “I get a Kara ZorEl Danvers original,”. Lena smiled happily. Kara shook her head at Lena fondly. 

“I can draw you a better one,”. 

“I love this one,” Lena smiled and straddled Kara’s lap in a kiss. 

-

Kara envies other people. She hates herself a lot of the time but can never talk about it. There are about 50 versions of herself and she finds them all falling together, but each of them comes with a different set of impossible expectations.

There was Kara Danvers: a ditsy, shy, bubbly reporter who was always happy. She had to be happy or people would see through the facade, she also had to be careful all the time. Every step she took, every breath she breathed, every word she said. She could never slip up. If she so much of hovered a tiny bit, ate too much, lifted something too heavy, said something she clearly wasn’t smart enough to be saying and she had to do it all with a huge smile plastered on her face because Kara Danvers never lost her whole world after she watched it blow up and Kara Danvers never killed her aunt and Kara Danvers didn’t have to save the world. 

Then there was Supergirl: the confident, strong, charming, humble and kind. She needed to be strong and soft at the same time. Even as Supergirl she had to hold back, she couldn’t show her true strength, not like Superman could, a woman is supposed to be weaker and the public expects that. They would be afraid if she was stronger than Superman, even if she was. 

After that came Kara Zor-El. A lost soul. A proud child from a proud family. A smart child, one of the smartest. She was popular and intelligent and loved and then she watched it all blowup, quite literally, in a second. Everyone she loved, everyone that had ever loved her was gone in that instant. Her culture, her language, her home all disappeared in that bang. And then the two people she loved most. The two people she trusted most turned out to be the worst people and the one person. The one person left was killed by her own sister. 

And you could never forget Kara. She was all of them, into maybe what Kara thought might be who she really was. No fake emotions, no walls. She was the child who watched her planet explode and lost her whole family. She was the child who spent twenty-four years trapped in the phantom zone only to be abandoned by her only family when she landed on Earth. She was a child who landed on Earth and instantly gained a wealth of powers and had to learn a whole new language and culture overnight, in a world where she could hear everything. She was an adult who had no one she could ever truly trust. Even her friends would treat her a little differently after they discovered she was an alien, she was Supergirl. Maybe only one person had gotten through to Kara, that was Alex. But then Lena came along and slowly Kara Danvers was chipped away at until Kara felt she was just Kara with Lena. When she told her, finally told her, things didn’t change as it did with the others. The others had a fear, reverence of her but Lena was fascinated and curious, she just wanted to know her more. She wasn’t afraid of what Kara was, just wanted to know all of her. 

One thing these different parts to her, the different masks, could all agree on was that she wanted to help people. She had different ways to do it and she hated when she failed, like this afternoon. 

The morning had been amazing, she’d relaxed with Lena both of them doing ‘work’ and just enjoying each other’s company but the afternoon was the definition of shit (All of Kara also hated swear words so that word is not used lightly). She’d got a call to help at a house and she’d gone. It was a domestic abuse case. When she got there she found a man, maybe in his mid-30s, shielding his son while his wife held up a gun. She tried to get there. She tried to go faster. She could hear their screams as she broke the sound barrier but she wasn’t quick enough. Well, she was. She was quick enough to see the bullet go through the boy’s heart. He was three. She hadn’t been quick enough and she watched as a three-year-old drew his last breath, in his father’s arms. The wife still had a gun pointed at her husband so Kara took it off her and tied her hands up, not knowing what else to do, before waiting for police. All she could do was stare as the man fell apart holding his son’s limp body. It was her fault. The child died on her watch. 

-

Lena was in a meeting when she heard Kara return, through the balcony window. Not with her usual excitement. She heard Lola bark at her but didn’t hear Kara say anything in return. She contemplated going and checking on her but the board were pissed at her for not reopening offices even though some states were reopening and then the shower was turned on and she considered and settled on the fact Kara was okay. She wanted her to be okay so badly maybe she just let her brain convince herself she was when she knew she wasn’t. But five minutes later Kara still hadn’t left the shower. Her gut said she wasn’t okay and Lena always knew to follow her gut. 

“Sorry, we’re going to have to wrap this up here,” Lena tried to hide the shake of fear in her voice, reminding herself she can’t be hurt, not physically, she still had her powers. “I have another call with some Wayne Enterprises regarding our partnership,” she knew if one of them happened to run into Kate, a once in the blue moon occurrence considering how private Kate was, Kate would vouch for her. She signed off and made her way through to the bathroom, pushing the door open gently. 

“Kar!” she yelled, out of concern. The water was on, running over Kara but she was just standing there, still in her super suit. Lena didn’t think before running to her, still fully clothed she climbed into the shower. “Kara?” Lena thought she felt her heart crack in two as she saw the silent tears running down Kara’s face. Kara looked up and it was like she hadn’t even noticed Lena step in. “Kara, zhgam ukep  _ (come here) _ ,” she held her arms out and Kara practically collapsed into them. Lena lowered the two of them to the floor, switching off the water and letting Kara’s head fall against her chest. “Khap kehp rrip  _ (I’ve got you) _ ,” Lena whispered into Kara’s hair, “Khap kehp rrip, te zhao  _ (my love) _ ,”. 

“Khap zha voikir-iv zhod  _ (I didn’t save him) _ ,” Kara whispered hoarsely into Lena’s chest. 

“Khap raozh-iv  _ (I know) _ ,” Lena whispered into her hair, “You can’t save everyone,”. Her Kryptonian failed her in the last sentence and she mentally cursed herself. 

“Zhod nohn non  _ (He was three) _ ,” Kara muttered hoarsely, it was accompanied by a fresh wave of tears. 

“Kara, darling, let’s get cleaned up and then we can talk better,” Lena suggested as she spotted the blood on Kara for the first time. “We can shower, get rid of the suit and put on some comfortable clothing and then we can talk or just lie in bed all afternoon and cuddle or we can do both. I’m here, whatever you need,” Lena suggested gently. Kara nodded. “Okay, can I take the suit off?” Lena asked her gently and Kara nodded again. Lena reached up to find the button that makes it dematerialise. Her underwear was soaked through from the water and blood was on Kara’s hand and in her hair. “Kar, can I take these off too?” she asked, as she helped her stand up. Kara nodded and Lena helped her pull off the underwear, discarding it out of the shower. She reached behind Kara and turned the shower back on, not caring she was still fully clothed. She washed the blood from Kara’s hair and then helped her out, towelling her dry and passing her some clothes. She changed herself and pulled her wet hair into a messy bun, wiping her make-up away. 

“He was three,” Kara repeated as they lay on the bed, Kara securely in Lena’s arms. Lola had come to join them and was resting calmly on Kara’s chest. Lena had texted J’onn back a few minutes ago, he was checking in, offering help and a drop off of potstickers if need be, Kara’s comfort food was definitely no secret. Lena had accepted, the balcony door was still open so she asked him to drop them off in the kitchen. “He was three and his mom shot him. I wasn’t fast enough, I moved as fast as I could to get there but I wasn't fast enough. He died because I wasn’t fast enough, Le,”. 

“You can’t save everyone,” Lena told her gently, kissing her forehead. 

“He was three. He had his whole life ahead of him,” Kara’s tears still hadn’t stopped, “And it’s my fault that he doesn’t get to live it,”. Lena took a deep breath, she didn’t want to devalidate how Kara felt but she also knew if someone didn’t put the brakes on soon Kara would blame herself forever. 

“Kara, look at me please,”. Kara lifting her head and turning so she faced Lena, Lola bounded off the bed. Lena cupped her chin. “It wasn’t yo-” Kara went to speak to cut Lena off but she gave her her CEO look, the one that says you don’t speak over me, “It wasn’t your fault,” Kara went to speak again but Lena didn’t let her, “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t pull the trigger and you tried your best,” Kara went to speak again but Lena still stopped her, “If your best wasn’t good enough then that’s fine because we can’t do any better than our best. You couldn’t have moved any faster, you couldn’t have stopped that bullet. You couldn’t do any better and that’s okay sometimes. It doesn’t make you weak, it makes you strong. You can try as hard as you want but, Kara, some things are just inevitable,” she wiped a gentle tear-off Kara’s face, “Unless you’re Thanos and Tony Stark is making the best bad joke of all time,” she added with a smile. Kara gave a weak, teary laugh. Lena kissed her lightly. “It wasn’t your fault,”. 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Kara whispered softly, “But-”. Lena cut her off. 

“Don’t make me go full Sam on you and give you a lecture on no buts that we all laugh at throughout because we are really five-year-olds in disguise,” Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fine,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena again. 

“Okay, you need food. J’onn dropped off some comfort potstickers,” Lena smiled, “Wait here,”. 

“Food in bed?” Kara asked, confused. 

“I can make exceptions,” Lena smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I avoided making a joke about eating out there and it took all the effort and stamina.
> 
> If you are ever struggling with anything or just wanna chat you can always hmu on insta (@jcdelove).  
> Anyways, I watched the new Killing Eve episode and almost outed myself fangirling other Jodie Comer and Villianeve. I literally was like "How can she make even a police outfit lo- you know what nevermind" *hides*.  
> Hope y'all are staying safe and staying home. Thank you for your continued support, comments and kudos. They give me life.  
> Amelia :)


	33. Of Disney and Sing-Alongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does a Disney Binge with Kara.

Lena woke up the next morning before Kara did. She’d already had Jess cancel all her meetings for the day and Sam had volunteered to take over her emails once she saw that Lena’s meetings had been cancelled, not even bothering to ask why. J’onn had volunteered to take over caped crusader duty for the day too, giving them both the day off. She looked down at Kara sleeping peacefully in her arms, her face a little blotchy from last night’s tear and her eyes red and puffy yet she still managed to look beautiful. She placed a kiss on her forehead and reached for a phone. She found around a hundred texts and missed calls from Alex, she’d forgotten to call the older Danvers last night but she’d heard the news from J’onn. Lena texted her. 

**Lena:** She’s a little better now. Sorry, I didn’t update you earlier, I wanted to make sure she was okay and I think I might have fallen asleep before her. 

**Alex:** How long did she cry for? 

**Lena:** I don’t know really, lost track of time.

**Alex:** Is she free right now? 

**Alex:** Can I call her? 

**Alex:** Does she want me to call her? 

**Lena:** She’s sleeping, I’ll have her call you as soon as she wakes up. 

**Alex:** Thank you. 

**Alex:** Are you sure she’s okay? 

**Lena:** I don’t know. I’m planning a full-day Disney movie binge and that normally cheers her up. 

**Alex:** Good Luck

**Lena:** I haven’t seen most of them in years anyway, Kara’s been trying to get me to watch them. She dragged me to the cinema to see The Lion King live-action remake though

**Alex:** Lilo and Stitch is her secret favourite but she’ll never admit it 😉

**Lena:** She’s made me watch that one about 12 times, I think. 

**Alex:** I watched it that many times plus two in a week with her. Jeremiah nearly threw the thing in the sea. 

**Lena:** Oh my god. 

Lena felt Kara smile on her chest. “Morning, babe,”.

“How did you know I was awake?” Kara mumbled, groggily. 

“You sleep smile, which is super cute by the way, but you never smile that widely in your sleep,” Lena laughed and kissed her lightly. 

“Also Alex got it wrong. I never forced her to watch it,” Kara took Lena’s phone and typed out a text.

**Lena:** I never forced you to watch it. You chose to watch it with me. K x

**Alex:** You’re awake! Are you okay?

**Lena:** Feeling better

Lena read the messages over Kara’s shoulder, “Are you sure, darling?” she asked. 

“Yeah but I’m definitely up for the Disney marathon,” Kara smiled coyly, “But don’t you have work?”.

“I took the day,” Lena shrugged. 

“I already made you cancel your afternoon meetings yesterday. You should go to work,” Kara insisted. 

“It’s fine, I’m the boss,”. 

“No, it’s not. I wasted your time yester-”. 

“Kara ZorEl Danvers, you didn’t waste anything,” Lena assured her, kissing her. 

“But your company,”.

“Can survive without me for a couple of days. You, your happiness, just you are way more important to me than L-Corp will ever be and don’t ever forget that darling,” Lena punctuated her point with another kiss, “Now, call your sister and decide which Disney movie we’re starting with. I’m going to make cinnamon waffles,” Lena stood up off the bed and passed Kara her own phone. 

“Cinnamon waffles?”.

“It’s my signature waffle recipe,” Lena shrugged. 

“You have a signature waffle recipe and you didn’t tell me,” Kara squeaked. Lena swallowed and pressed her lips together. 

“Special occasions only. It’s cinnamon in the actual waffle and then stewed apple chunks, caramel sauce and vanilla ice cream and maybe some whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon,”. 

“You are mean, Lena Luthor. I can’t believe you were hiding a signature waffle recipe from me,”.

“Sorry, darling,” Lena leaned over the bed to kiss Kara again. Kara huffed and put on her best glare but only looked cute. “Love you, sweetheart,”. 

  
  


“Love you too,” Kara mumbled, grumpily as she dialled the call to her sister. Lena smiled and made her way to the kitchen to make the waffles. 

-

They were half-way through Disney movie number three. Kara would settle in Lena’s arms most of the time but when a song came on she would stand up and dance belting the song out at the top of her lungs. They were on Aladdin and Kara was desperately trying to get Lena to sing ‘A Whole New World’ with her. Lena shook her head at Kara and pulled up the hood of her hoodie, pulling the strings tight so her face wasn’t visible. Kara laughed and picked her up. 

“Kara,” Lena squealed. 

“Trust me,” Kara pushed Lena’s hood down and Lena found herself floating on a blanket. 

“Dork,” she laughed. 

“It’s fun,” Kara flew them around the place, still singing the song while Lena held onto her tightly. The song ended with Kara hitting all the notes perfectly, she landed them back down on the sofa, planting a kiss on Lena’s lips. “You know we could fly around the world sometime,” Kara suggested. 

“I’ll consider it, darling,” Lena smiled, “As I’m assuming you’re saying we don’t do it on a plane,”.

“They’re metal death traps,” Kara refuted. 

“And I have my own,”. 

“I’m faster,”.

“Maybe it is a good idea,” Lena laughed and Kara smiled, pulling her back into a cuddle. 

Mulan came after that which obviously involved a very dramatic rendition of ‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’ which had Lena close to dying of laughter as Kara simultaneously tried to play 7 characters and all being bad at things. Kara managed to almost break half of the things in Lena’s apartment but Lena didn’t care as she watched Kara, laughing fondly.

“You know Li Shang was probably bisexual,” Lena commented as they watched. 

“You’re telling me Disney had a queer character and I didn’t know,” Kara almost yelled, she was back in Lena’s arms. 

“Unintentionally, but he was attracted to Mulan when she was Ping,” Lena shrugged. 

“This is everything,” Kara laughed, “Rao, I can’t believe they didn’t realise. That’s amazing,”. 

“Heteronormativity, darling,” Lena laughed and kissed Kara quickly. 

“Heteronormativity sucks. When we have kids I am going to make sure we find movies with queer characters and if not I’m making my own. But do not think for a second we are depriving them of the magic of Disney,”.

“We’re having kids now, huh?” Lena laughed, raising an eyebrow and she tried not to exhibit the fact she was dying inside. 

“I don’t plan on breaking up with you. One day I will marry you and have your kids,” Kara told her with another kiss. 

“Sounds good,” Lena laughed lightly and hugged Kara closer.

Kara let Lena choose the next movie and she went for her own childhood favourite, the  **original** (we all know it’s better and that’s the tea) Mary Poppins. “I remember watching this with my mum back in Ireland,” Lena mumbled as the movie began. Kara smiled softly and kissed Lena lightly.

“I have to admit. It has some of the best songs. I actually can’t fault any of them,” Kara smiled, that led to chaos involving a dance party with every single song, gradually getting more and more crazy as it began lightly with ‘A Spoonful of Sugar’ before the almost hysterical rendition of ‘Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious’ where both Lena and Kara tried to say it backwards and ended up in terrible giggles as Kara tried to do an awful British accent. It then moved onto ‘Step in Time’ which involved another bad British accent and Kara using the broom to dance along. Dragging Lena up to dance with her. Lena was shocked how well Kara knew the dance. 

“Where did you learn that?” Lena laughed as she watched Kara complete the dance almost better than the people on the TV. 

“Practice, darling,” Kara smiled, spinning Lena around and into a quick kiss. 

Their song medley ended with ‘Let’s Go Fly A Kite’ involving much too much flying for Lena’s liking but all worry and fear melted away as she watched Kara smile from ear to ear. 

Next was the Jungle Book, which Lena had to admit she loved quite a bit. The songs were amazing and seeing Kara doing an impression of the bear rubbing itself on the tree, against the wall, which would’ve of been hot expect the stupid face she pulled just had Lena bursting out in a fresh wave of laughter. 

After Jungle Book was the Lion King, involving one of Kara’s favourite songs, Hakuna Matata, she managed to coerce Lena into playing Pumbaa while she did Timon and Simba, due to a lack of actors. The movie also involved Kara using Lola to do an impression of the opening scene and using snacks to do an impression of Timon and Pumbaa showing Simba the food selection. Lena felt more relaxed and happy than she had in a long time, singing ‘Hakuna Matata’ with her dork of a girlfriend. 

“I love you,” she laughed after they had sat down to keep watching the movie. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. 

“You know it’s crazy. I can barely explain my feelings for you. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before,” Lena looked Kara in those blue ocean eyes. 

“Me too. I guess we can be confused by our big feelings together,” Kara laughed, meeting Lena’s gaze with just as much love as Lena had. 

“Together,” she smiled. 

“Always,” Kara mumbled, kissing Lena softly as ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’ began to play on the TV. They both burst out in laughter, the kiss breaking. 

“Perfect,” Lena laughed. 

“It really is,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena again. It was slow and tender and full of so many emotions and Lena kissed her back with the same fervour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't allowed to watch Disney as a kid, only Mary Poppins and then I watched some of the others later. I had to do way too much research on Disney movies.   
> I hope everyone is staying home and staying safe :).  
> Amelia :)


	34. Of Lunches and Inventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does something pretty impressive.

Lena woke up to find the bed empty. She sat up and looked around for Kara, trying to listen for her somewhere in the apartment.

“I’m here,” she heard her from the closet. 

“How did you even know?” Lena huffed, falling back onto the bed. 

“Your heart rate changed,” Kara laughed, fake falling on top of Lena but stopping herself by doing a press-up with her hands either side of Lena’s head. Lena squealed, laughing. “Hi,” she smiled. 

“You’re dressed,” Lena took in Kara’s appearance. She was wearing a blue button-down shirt with small black dots which was tucked into a simple pair of dark blue jeans and her hair in a ponytail. “You look beautiful,”.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, “I have the CatCo meeting in about five minutes and Snapper is mad at me for existing all the time,”. Lena laughed and leaned forward to kiss Kara. It began to escalate with hands wandering, Lena pulled back. 

“Go, you’re going to be late,” she laughed with another chaste kiss to Kara’s lips. 

“I can be late,” Kara laughed, reattaching her lips to Lena’s neck. 

“Go,” Lena pushed her off a little, “I’ll bring you breakfast,”.

  
“How do you know I haven’t eaten?” Kara asked as she left the room. 

“The fire alarm didn’t go off,” Lena called after her. 

“Hey!”. Lena found herself dodging a cushion that had been thrown her way. She shrugged and smiled at Kara, who spun on her heel to leave.

“Love you,” she called.

“Love you too,” Kara yelled. Lena smiled to herself and dragged herself out of bed to get ready for the day. She walked into the kitchen quietly, watching Kara in her meeting on the sofa, she looked at the coffee table next to Kara and saw a cereal bowl as well as the wrappers to some breakfast bars. She raised her eyebrows at her. Kara shrugged. “I got hungry,” she mouthed innocently. Lena shook her head affectionately and busied herself making a coffee and grabbing some fruit before taking it to her own office to begin the day. She quickly realised her day was going to be an extremely boring one as she had no meetings and instead chose to make her way down to her lab to work on her plans to perfect a different version of the nanobots, similar to the ones that she and Jack had originally created. She got lost in her work as per usual and didn’t hear Kara make her way into the lab until she spoke. 

“Found you,” Kara laughed. Lena spun around to face Kara, pushing her goggles over onto her head. 

“I guess you did,” she smiled. 

“What are you working on?” Kara made her way over to Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist. She finished the sentence with a light kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“A very small and annoying circuit board,” Lena spun around to show it to Kara, “It’s being very stubborn,” she huffed. 

“What do you mean?” Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder to take a look.

“Here,” she pointed to the microscope and Kara looked through it, “You can really see it with the human eye that well,” she mumbled in Kara’s ear as she looked in. 

“I don’t think it’s being stubborn, it might just be an impossible task,” Kara laughed, looking up. 

“Nothing’s impossible,” Lena insisted. 

“Something’s might be,” Kara laughed. 

“I only need to get one of these right and then it can do the rest of them,” Lena muttered as she looked back into the microscope. 

“You mean they can literally copy themselves,”. 

“Yep,” Lena muttered, “It’s quite easy,”. 

“Well, umm, okay. I don’t think I’m going to ever win this fight so I just came to tell you that it’s two o’clock in the afternoon and you should probably think about eating,”. 

“I’ll be fine,” Lena insisted, having fully refocused on her work. 

“I wasn’t giving you an option entirely,” Kara reached over and switched the lamp that lit up the microscope off. 

“Hey!” Lena huffed, spinning around to face Kara. 

“You need to eat Le,” Kara insisted. 

“I’m not hungry,” Lena smiled, politely. 

“Tough,” Kara sped off and returned with a salad and three burgers as well as some cheesy fries, “They reopened some Big Belly Burgers in Oklahoma in a testing capacity,” she smiled. 

“You are my favourite person,” Lena laughed, taking the salad and one of the burgers, “But we have to eat over here,” she dragged Kara away from the main part of the lab and into one of the tables in the corner. She put the food down and dragged a couple of the stalls over to the table. “Thank you,” she smiled at Kara who was already partway through a burger. 

“I can’t have you dying on me,” Kara laughed. 

“It’s one meal,” Lena pointed out. 

“Bad habits, Le,” Kara smiled, taking another bite of her burger. 

-

After lunch, they both went back to work with Lena working on the tech and Kara handling a few Supergirl emergencies. Which went well, much to her relief. Getting bored of flying around the city, Kara had flown up as high as possible and was sitting above the clouds while listening in on the city, specifically Lena, when she heard a noise from Lena which was definitely an excited squeal. She smiled to herself and flew back into the window of her liar, which only made her smile more. She let her suit dematerialise before making her way up the stairs to find her girlfriend.

  
“How’s the most beautiful person in the world doing?” Kara smiled, leaning against the doorframe as casually as she could muster while trying not to pretend saying that in her head beforehand. 

“I don’t know. How are you?” Lena spoke without even looking up from the laptop that she was typing on so didn’t see Kara turn into a literal tomato and almost melt into a puddle on the floor. 

“Fine,” Kara squeaked and Lena turned around, flashing Kara a coy smile. 

“I perfected it!” Lena tried to disguise the excitement in her voice but couldn’t as her face lit up with the biggest smile Kara had ever seen and Lena almost bounced up and down on the spot. 

“I knew you would,” Kara made her way over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist, pushing her goggles off her face before kissing her. 

“Watch!” Lena almost squealed once the kiss broke and dragged Kara over to a cage where she kept a minuscule nanobot. Except it was visible now because there wasn’t one, there were hundreds and they were multiplying, identifying each material in the cage perfectly to build a new version of each other. 

“That’s amazing, Le,” Kara smiled but she watched Lena a little more than she watched the nanobots. She wasn’t wearing any make-up and her hair was in its natural wavy state but pulled into a messy ponytail. Her goggles rested on her head and under her lab coat she wore a casual v-neck sweater that would normally cover her hands in a cute way Kara is obsessed with but the sleeves had been carelessly rolled up with the ones on the lab coat. She looked stunning, beautiful, perfect and to top it all off, she was so happy. Her emerald eyes lighting up like the power of a thousand suns had shone on them. 

“Wait till you see this,” Lena scooped some of the nanobots into a box with a gloved hand and took them over to somewhere else where a grape lay. Kara tried desperately to avoid making a meme reference. Lena threw them in and pressed a command on her computer. A few seconds later the nanobots brought one of the grape seeds out. Lena stopped the bots and they stood still. She picked up the grape and ran her finger along an almost invisible seam. “That’s where they sewed it back up,”. Kara ran her finger along it. 

“You realise how amazing you are, don’t you?” Kara laughed in her shock. 

“It’s noth-”. Lena felt the grape plucked from her hand and returned to the second cage as Kara gripped her hips and spun her around so they were facing each other. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor. This is one of the best things in existence and it will revolutionise the face of medical science and save countless lives. You and I both know it so please don’t devalidate your achievements because you are awesome,” she kissed her on the forehead, “And generous,” she kissed her on one cheek, “And kind,” she kissed her on the other cheek, “And super super super smart, like a literal genius,”. Kara leaned forward and captured Lena’s lips on her own. “Don’t ever forget it,” she told her as the kiss broke. 

“I won’t,” Lena smiled, weakly. 

“Good. Right, do you want to go watch some Star Wars and drink whiskey I’ll never like?” Kara Suggested. 

  
“You know me too well,” Lena laughed, “I just need to clear up, I’ll see you upstairs,”. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, leaning in to give Lena another quick kiss. “See you in a min,”. 

-

“It was the anniversary of Endgame this week,” Kara sighed looking at the Disney+ homepage. Lena took a large gulp of whiskey. 

“We don’t talk about that movie,” she hissed, “We also don’t discuss the fact I have to wait so long for the Black Widow movie,” her voice was quickly leaving the hissing stage and getting a little louder but she still spoke through gritted teeth. “We already had to wait 6 odd years,”. 

“Tell me about it,” Kara spoke similarly to Lena as she violently clicked on the first Stars Wars and moved the popcorn, equally as angrily, so Lena could grumpily settle into her arms. 

“They don’t get to mess with our feelings like that,” she almost snatched the bowl of popcorn from Kara’s hands, resting it in her lap. 

“Agreed,” Kara pouted. “I love you,” she said as the Star Wars intro to the first movie started, her voice was completely changed and far softer. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, her voice equally as soft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know science. don't attack me for it.   
> long ass chapter coming soon but it's fluffy af.   
> also when lena asks kara who she is after kara asks how the most beautiful person in the world is doing, she speaks like ross when he finds out rachel and joey are dating (weird af) in that high-pitched squeaky way.


	35. Of Interviews and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets what she wants.

Cat had called last night and told Kara that she had organised for Nia to organise the interview with the pair of them. Due to another couple of Instagram posts by both Kara and Lena, including one of Lena and Lola and one that Kara sneakily took when Lena had pulled her hood over her head during the Disney Marathon a few days ago, the pair were becoming a little viral and gaining quite a bit of support with  _ #luvers  _ (Luthor + Danvers) trending often. They didn’t really care though because they had no paparazzi to deal with locked away in the penthouse apartment. CatCo had recently started a YouTube channel which Nia had been heading up and it had been running in a similar style to Buzzfeed, though with a tiny bit more success. 

“Okay,” Kara showed Lena her phone, “Nia has sent over fan questions and your PR team has checked them so we are ready to go,”. 

“This is going to be crazy,” Lena laughed, leaning against the kitchen island and taking another scoop out of the bowl of ice cream. “I can’t believe Nia won’t let us read them,”. 

“Brainy won’t even tell me the passcode to the document,” Kara sulked.

“You didn’t nag him again, did you?”.

“I only sent around 5 messages,”. Lena shot Kara her best i-don’t-believe-you look, “Okay. 10,”. Lena carried on with the look, “Fine, 15,”. The look continued, “20,” Kara admitted. 

“I knew it. Please stop bullying him, Kar. It took me so long to explain the differences between when you say that you could die as an exaggeration versus when you could actually die. He was close to tears, sweetie,”.

“Fine,” Kara slumped against the counter, “You eat slowly by the way,”. Kara had finished her bowl of ice cream around two minutes ago. 

“Here,” Lena held out her spoon so Kara could have a bit. Kara leaned across and ate it off the spoon.

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

“No problem, darling,” Lena carried on eating.

“I’ll tidy up,” Kara sighed, speeding around the penthouse in a singular second so it was clean. Lena could’ve sworn Kara had cleaned the windows too as she eyed them suspiciously. 

“That was quick,” Lena laughed as she picked up the scared puppy, cowering at her feet. “It’s okay, Lolly,” she whispered into her fur. Kara pouted at Lena. 

“I’ll set the camera up too,” Kara sped off again. 

“She’s just bored,” Lena cooed into Lola’s fur, placing her dish into the sink, “We need to go get changed, don’t we Lola?”. Kara materialised in front of her, she had changed into a plain blue-green t-shirt that she’d half-tucked into black jeans. 

“You know I could film you right now and show it to everyone. You’d lose all your authority,” Kara laughed. 

“Don’t you even think about it,” Lena warned her, “You need to put your hair up, darling,” she smiled, handing her Lola. 

“She loves you,” Kara whispered into Lola’s fur, “Even if she won’t admit it,”. She put the dog down and went through to the living room with her trailing behind. She made sure everything looked neat and anything either of them wouldn’t want to be seen was taken away before crouching down in front of the pup. “Now, Lolo, you need to stay out of the living room. You hear me,” she moved closer to the dog to look her in the eyes, “Do we have an understanding?”. Lola walked off further into the living room and Kara pulled a treat from her pocket. “Okay, Lolly, I’ll give you the treat if you leave,”. Lola continued to seem completely uninterested, settling down on the cushions. 

“I’m not sure she understands the concept of bribery,” Lena laughed from the doorway she was leaning against. 

“She could’ve just picked up on your unparalleled negotiation skills,” Kara smiled. 

“She’ll be fine in the video,” she made her way over to Kara to kiss her. 

“That’s my shirt,” Kara pointed out, leaning back in Lena’s arms. Lena was wearing one of Kara’s many plain tops, it was black and long-sleeved and she had paired it with simple jeans. 

“All of mine have low-cut necklines and somebody gave me a hickey, right here,” Lena pointed to her collarbone.

“Sorry,” Kara smiled, not looking at all apologetic. 

“You don’t need to look so smug,” Lena laughed, flicking her smile but it just made Kara grin more. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Kara smiled, dragging Lena over to the sofa before getting the camera set up. “You look beautiful,” Kara mumbled as she looked through the lens, setting up the picture.

“Are you sure you’re not in selfie mode or something?” Lena quipped from the sofa where Lola had settled on her lap. 

“Shut up,” Kara laughed a blush spreading across her cheeks, throwing a pillow in Lena’s direction. Lena dodged it and smiled at her, throwing it back her way. “All lined up,” Kara smiled, walking onto the frame. 

“How long have you been recording?” Lena asked as Kara sat down next to her. 

“Since before I said you looked beautiful,” Kara told her. 

“Isn’t it going straight to Nia and Brainy?” Lena laughed.

“Cut that out,” Kara pointedly stared down the camera lens. 

“Definitely,” Lena joined her in the pointed staring, “Even Lola agrees,”. Kara’s phone pinged with a text. 

**Aurora 💫✨:** I’m not cutting it out. Here are the questions. Enjoy 😊

**Aurora 💫✨:** You need to introduce yourselves though. 

“Umm, Nia wants us to introduce ourselves,” Kara smiled. 

“Hi, I’m Lena Luthor and,”.

“I’m Kara Danvers and we are answering your questions,” Kara looked down at her phone, “Okay so Nia’s sent us the questions,” Kara showed Lena the new unlocked PDF of questions. 

“These better not be bad Nal,” Lena warned the camera, reading the first one over Kara’s shoulder, “Or you will never see Lola again,”. 

**The Brain 🧠:** Nia had asked me to inform you that you are mean mean people. She used more means but I think adding all of them is unnecessary. 

Lena smiled at the text as she read it. “You can’t get your boyfriend to defend you, Nia,” she laughed. 

“Okay, first question,” Kara smiled, “Before my girlfriend starts a full-on war with Nia which might be worse than last game night and UNO,”. Lena went to protest but Kara placed a hand on her knee to stop her. “Do you want to read it?”. 

Lena took the phone, “Okay so lena luthors bottom redacted on Twitter,” Kara tried to stifle a giggle and Lena playfully hit her, “wants to know how long we’ve been dating?”. They exchanged a look and tried not to laugh. 

“Technically we’ve been dating for almost a month now,” Kara laughed. 

“But in the words of all our friends. Most especially Kara’s sister and her fiancé would say we’ve basically been dating since we went to the L-Corp Gala and ignoring our feelings for each other,” Lena added. 

  
  


“Which is kinda true,” Kara laughed, “Plus we started living together a week before we started quarantining and then it took her five days after we started quarantining for her to get her act together and ask me out,”.

“You were just as bad,” Lena laughed, “She moved in because she burnt down most of her apartment. I think it’s an important fact to be considered,”. 

“Next question,” Kara smiled, taking the phone, “Stephanies.11 on Instagram wants to know when our first kiss was?”. 

“I decline to comment,”.

“Due to certain circumstances,”. 

“Kara I swear to God,”. 

“Which I cannot specify,” Kara smiled at Lena, sweetly, “For the sake of my life. Lena fell on top of me and we ended up kissing. Well, she kissed me,”. They looked at each other deeply for a moment before remembering what they were meant to be doing. 

“Okay,” Lena took the phone off Kara, “gay for lena on Twitter wants to know everything about the puppy?”. 

“Her name is Lola, she is brand-new and our friend Supergirl actually asked us to look after her because the shelter was having to close and the dogs needed homes. They think she’s a cross between a King Cocker Spaniel and a Jack Russell Terrier,”.

“And she’s super cute,” Lena smiled, picking her up off her lap to show her to the camera better. 

“Like really really cute,” Kara laughed. Lola squirmed in Lena’s arms and she let her jump down, “And now she’s bored of us,”. Lena laughed at the dog as she went off to her water bowl. 

“Umm,” Lena looked at the next question and laughed, she passed it to Kara. 

“My sister sent in this question. She wants to know when they redacted we’ll let her and Maggie win the game night and Nia added a note, apparently, she is also interested in when we will let anybody else win,” Kara smiled. 

“Never,” Lena looked at the camera seriously, “We will destroy you,”. 

“She’s way too competitive,” Kara mouthed to the camera, “It’s scary,”. 

“Did you say something, darling?” Lena challenged Kara, sweetly. 

“No, nothing,” Kara smiled, innocently before moving on hurriedly, “So, next up, redacted on Twitter wants to know how our first date was,”.

“We have been stuck here the whole time anyway but Kara built a blanket fort as what was technically our first date, I guess, and we watched my favourite movie, which will never be revealed, and Kara had all my favourite snacks and we had a perfect movie night,” Lena smiled widely before leaning over to give Kara a quick peck.

“And then Lena made me eat kale because I lost a bet,” Kara complained, “And it was disgusting,”. 

“I’m not at all sorry. Kara refuses to eat healthy food which means my diet has been going down the drain between the waffles and pancakes and cookies and chocolate so I’m not at all sorry,” Lena smiled. “Also Kara teased me for being short which is unacceptable because I am only like 5cm shorter than her,”. 

“But you are tiny,” Kara teased.

“Thin ice, Danvers,” Lena warned her with a finger to her chest. 

“I don’t mean it, Le,” she laughed and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Hmm,” Lena laughed, “Okay, cat grant on Twitter, I think that’s the actual Cat Grant, wants to know when we came out individually,”. 

“You first or me?” Kara asked. 

“You go,”. 

“Well I’m Pansexual, I guess, but I find labels confusing. I guess I always knew I liked girls and boys and I told my family early on when I was around 13, and they were all just fine with it. Eliza actually told me off because she got scared something was really wrong because the tone of my text was too serious,”. 

“My parents were the opposite. I had a girlfriend at boarding school and someone told the headteacher and she called my mother and the next thing I knew she was forced to leave the school because of the influence of my mother. I told them I was bisexual and they didn’t exactly except it so I haven’t really dated women since, until I met Kara,” Lena smiled at Kara, ”It led to a lot of internalised homophobia,”. Kara squeezed her hand gently and offered her a weak smile. 

“What’s the next question?” Kara asked looking over Lena’s shoulder. 

“Umm, Lena Luthor protection squad on Twitter asked What attracts us most to each other?,” Lena smiled coyly, “Well, Kara hides her body but she’s like really ripped which is a plus and she has abs for days, and don’t even get me started on her biceps and back muscles. God, her back muscles,” Lena laughed to herself, “And she’s funny and kind and generous and honest and always looks for the good in people and gives them the benefit of the doubt and she has the biggest heart,” Lena became more sigh as she spoke more honestly. 

“Lena’s beautiful but the best part about her is that she always tries her best to help others and she’s kind and generous,” Kara turned to the camera for a second, “You have no idea how much she does for charity and she’s so humble, she refuses to take credit for any of it,” Lena found herself turning a distinct shade of red and she hid her face on Kara’s shoulder, “As you can see she hates taking credit,” Kara smiled fondly, “And she always tries her best to help people and she is just so selfless,”. 

“Next question,” Lena mumbled into Kara’s shoulder. 

“Got it,” Kara laughed, “So, Honey Sweet wants to know when we first met?”. Lena extracted her head from Kara’s shoulder. 

“She came into my office to interview me after the Venture and she was with a reporter from the Daily Planet and she gave me the benefit of the doubt when she questioned me and then she supported me at the announcement of L-Corp’s rebranding,” Lena smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Then she invited me to the gala for the Children’s Hospital. That was eventful, to say the least, but she served potstickers so I think I fell in love with her,” Kara laughed. 

“For those of you who don’t know Kara is always hungry and the way to her heart is through her stomach. Which is why we’ve been doing a lot of baking and cooking,” Lena winked at the camera and Kara pushed her playfully. 

“I’m not always hungry,”. 

“Everyone who has ever known you ever is simultaneously scoffing right now,” Lena gave her a serious look.

“Fine, I’m always hungry,” Kara sulked, falling back onto the sofa. 

“What’s next?” Lena laughed. 

“Oh yeah, umm, Dreamer Enthusiast on Twitter wants to know who asked who out?”.

“No one asked anyone out, I kissed her,” Lena laughed, “Kara can’t take hints,”. Kara passed Lena the phone so she could read the next question. 

“Do each of you have any annoying habits? Has been asked by redacted,”. Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara challengingly. 

“No, she’s perfect. Her habit of healthy eating is kind of annoying though,” Kara smiled. 

“I knew that one,” Lena smiled.

“What about me?” Kara asked. 

“There’s nothing,” Lena shrugged. Kara gasped. 

“There’s something,” she said outraged. 

“You eat a lot,” Lena admitted. 

“I knew that,” Kara smiled proudly, she rested her head on Lena’s shoulder so she could read the next question, “Redacted,” Kara turned to the camera, “I really want to know what these redacted names are,” Kara laughed. “Redacted wants to know if we steal each other's clothes,” she turned to the camera again with a serious face, “She’s wearing my shirt,”. 

“I steal just a few of her sweaters and hoodies and t-shirts and sweatpants and pretty much her whole closet because all her clothes are really comfortable,” Lena admitted. 

“Okay, another redacted wants to know if we have nicknames for each other,” Kara smiled, “She calls me Kar and darling most of the time,”. 

“She calls me Le or Lele,” Lena smiled. 

“I think those are all the questions,” Kara laughed and her phone pinged. 

**Aurora 💫✨:** Those are all the questions. 

“And Nia just confirmed that,” Lena laughed, looking at Kara’s phone. 

“So I guess this is goodbye,” Kara smiled. 

“Byeee,” they waved in sync and Kara made her way over to the camera to switch it off. As soon as it switched off Nia texted them. 

**Aurora 💫✨:** I’ll send you the finished thing once it’s edited. You were amazing :)

**Kara:** Thank you :)

“My back muscles, really?” Kara laughed. 

“You are ripped all over but it’s like your back muscles are waves on an ocean sometimes,”. 

“I didn’t realise you watched me that much,” Kara blushed. 

“Your workouts are the highlight of my week,” Lena smiled, Kara was turning to a flustered mess but Lena’s confidence didn’t waver. “I particularly like those mini-shorts,” she whispered into Kara’s ear seductively. Out of nowhere, she found herself being picked up by Kara and slung carelessly over her shoulder. “Kara!” she squealed. 

“What?” Lena could hear Kara’s innocent smile in her voice, “You’re a princess you deserve to be carried,”. 

“Over your shoulder,” Lena refuted. 

“What ever’s quickest,”. Lena found herself laughing as Kara lay her down on her bed. 

“Come here,” she tugged on Kara’s shirt, pulling her up to attach their lips in a passionate kiss. 

-

“Nia’s posted it,” Kara smiled, pulling the youtube video up on her phone. 

“I don’t want to watch myself,” Lena buried her face in Kara’s chest. 

“I just want to read the comments,” Kara laughed. “I want Kara and Lena to adopt me,” Kara readout and Lena’s interest peaked. 

“Okay, just a little look,”.

“I thought Lena Luthor was a cold-hearted bitch like her brother but really she’s a big softie. They’re so cute,” Kara read. 

“I don’t whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,”. 

“It’s a compliment,” Kara laughed, “I think,”. She continued to scroll through the comment section, “We are not reading that one or that one or that one. Wow. Some of these are graphic,”.

“Let me see,” Lena grabbed for Kara’s phone. “Oh my god, they are graphic,”. 

“These two are the definition of lesbian stereotypes,” Kara laughed as she read out another comment. 

“Most definitely,” Lena agreed.

“I think they’re complimenting Lola more than us,” Kara huffed as she read more of the comment section. 

“She’s our cute little baby,” Lena pointed out.

“True,” Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead quickly. Lena’s phone suddenly started to ring. “I’ve got it, babe,” Kara leaned over and grabbed it from the bedside table. “Unknown. Want me to field it for you?”. Lena occasionally got harassers getting hold of her personal number so Kara always offered. 

“Please,”. Kara answered the phone. 

_ “Are you willing to expect charges for calls from Ryker’s State Penitentiary?” _ a recorded voice asked her. 

“I heard,” Lena said curtly before Kara had a chance to tell her, “Yes,”. Kara repeated the word into the phone. 

_ “Lena?”  _ the voice was unmistakably Lex.

“Speaker,” Lena mouthed and Kara did just that. 

“To what do I owe this extreme displeasure,” Lena drawled, instantly drawing away from the happy person she had been just a few seconds ago and into a cold-hearted CEO. 

_ “Aren’t you happy to hear from your big bro?”  _ she could hear Lex’s smug smile. 

“You tried to kill my girlfriend. What the fuck do you want Lex?”. 

_ “To warn you,”.  _

“About what? This is costing me,”. 

_ “CADMUS still has agents and bases. Lillian is still running it. She hid a load of our money away,”  _ Lex actually sounded worried. 

“Why are you telling me this? Why should I fucking trust you?”. Lena felt Kara thumb slowly rub a spot on her side and she instantly felt herself relaxing. She took a deep breath and sunk into Kara’s embrace a little more. 

_ “Lena. I said I was born of darkness and hate and you were born of light and love. You are everything good in this family. She doesn’t like it, she doesn’t agree with you. Lena. She no longer wants to just throw you down. I think she might stray as far as to actually kill you,”.  _

Kara stiffened beneath Lena at the same time as she, herself did. For the first time in a while, she noticed they were still quite naked, having not bothered to dress after earlier. She gripped Kara’s hand a little tighter. “It won’t be the first time,”. 

_ “It is on this Earth. I have to go. Bye, Lena,”.  _

“Bye, Lex,”. As soon as Lena had hung Kara had sent out messages to the DEO informing them of Lex’s information.

“I’ll be fine,” Lena told her, turning over so they faced each other, “I promise you,”. 

“It will never stop me worrying,”. Kara leaned forward and captured Lena’s lip in a slow and tender kiss as though she wanted to treasure every moment with Lena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bored and i don't know what to write. I'm probably going to start a road trip fic (supercorp ofc) so we'll see how that goes :)  
> thank you for reading this. all of you are awesome  
> amelia :)


	36. Of Crosswords and Self-Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of angst but it's tiny and there is a happy ending in this chapter and it's all happiness, sunshine and rainbows so there's angst but only like the smallest bit, please don't attack me because it's all good in the end I promise.

When Kara woke up she instinctively reached over to search for Lena and found the bed empty. Panic began to rise within her as she searched for her heartbeat; when she found it she managed to breathe a little better upon hearing it was normal. She dragged herself out of bed to find her girlfriend, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants. She trudged through to the kitchen where she found Lena sitting at the island with Lola on her lap doing a crossword from her puzzle book, casually as though they had never received the call that they did the night before. 

“Hey, babe, do you know who starred in Deliverance in 1972, surname Reynolds, four letters?” Lena barely looked up from the crossword with her pencil in between her teeth and her glasses pushed up on top of her head. 

“Burt,” Kara replied offhandedly, “Are you okay?”. She tried not to get angry, leaning over the countertop to look at Lena. 

“I’m fine,” Lena still barely looked up from the paper. 

“Lena,” Kara tried to catch her attention.

“I’m fine, Kara,” she insisted, looking up at her for just a second before focusing far too intensely on her crossword. “Do you know a three-letter abbreviation for a type of animation?”.

“CGI, maybe,” Kara replied offhandedly. “Lena, how are you so relaxed?”. 

“It’s not like it’s the first time. Do you know what Thailand used to be called, it begins with S, four letters?”. 

“Lena,” Kara almost pleaded with her. 

“Siam! That’s what it is!” she wrote the word into the puzzle. 

“Lena, please,”.

  
“I don’t want to think or talk about it. Can you just drop it?” Lena almost yelled, throwing the book down. 

“Whether he was telling the truth or not your life was threatened, Lena, it’s not the kind of thing I can just drop,” Kara was close to yelling herself. 

“Find a way,” Lena told her, getting down from the stool, “I’m going for a shower,”. 

“Lena,” Kara called after her but she was just ignored. Kara slumped against the countertop with her head in her hands. She felt Lola nuzzle at her legs, whimpering. “Come here, bubba,” she picked up the puppy into a hug that Lola gladly accepted, snuggling close to her chest. Kara adjusted it so Lola’s weight was on one arm and scanned the kitchen for some food. She noticed a note of the microwave and snatched it off. Lena had made her breakfast and put it in the microwave to keep it warm. Kara cursed Lena for being perfect because she really wanted to be pissed at her. She scrawled a thank you on the note, hesitating before adding three kisses and sticking it back on the microwave before grabbing the still-warm plate of cheesy scrambled eggs with bacon and roasted tomatoes and some toast. Lena had even kept the eggs off the toast so it didn’t get soggy. Kara smiled to herself and moved to the island, one across from where Lena had sat. 

Lena wasn’t doing much better. She was beating herself for snapping at Kara which had led to her sitting on the floor of the running shower and crying, quietly pleading that Kara might hear her. She knew she wouldn’t the water was too loud but she wanted her to. She wanted to say sorry before her pride took over, a curse Lena had always struggled with. Even when she desperately wanted to apologise she felt shame when she did. Just another thing Lillian had lumped her with. It’s why she didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t want to talk about the fact her mother wanted to kill her. She didn’t want to talk about the fact her family considered her to be an abomination and a betrayal. It opened a floodgate, a floodgate that Lena had kept closed for 20 years. Childhood abuse, emotional degradation, homophobia. It was all sitting there in the water behind that gate that threatened to burst at any second, drowning Lena. Lena didn’t even know if she could survive that gate opening. So instead she just sat and cried, hoping in vain that Kara could hear her because all she wanted was to be held and not to feel so alone in it all. 

  
  


Kara finished the food quite quickly, largely due to the fact it was delicious with the influencing factor of having bacon close to a dog isn’t a good idea. She decided Lena had been in the shower for a long time, longer than normal at least, so she listened in for just a second. The water was running but it was falling differently than usual, she listened a little more carefully. She’s crying. Lena’s crying. Kara had to stop herself crying at that realisation, putting Lola down on to the floor and running to the bathroom door. 

“Lena?” she called through the locked door. She heard a cough and a sound like Lena standing up. 

“What?” Lena tried to sound angry but couldn't’ disguise the obvious break in her voice. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been in there a long time,” Kara asked, concerned. Lena was surprised. How could Kara still be so nice to her after she was so horrible? 

“I’m fine,” she tried to reassure her, turning off the water and towelling herself off a little. 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound okay,” Kara called in response. Lena almost broke at that she’d been a bitch and Kara was still the kindest person on the planet. She pulled on her robe and opened the door. 

“I was a bitch, why are you being nice to me?” Lena said as she opened the door with Kara almost falling on top of her. Kara righted herself and turned to face Lena. She looked her over and must have seen the puffy eyes and tear streaks because instead of saying anything she just pulled Lena into a hug. Lena was shocked for a second but relaxed into the familiar arms and let herself cry even more. Kara didn’t say much and just rubbed Lena’s back slowly instead, kissing her hair gently as she held up Lena’s weight effortlessly. 

“I love you,” she whispered, “I knew you weren’t angry at me,”. Kara really couldn’t be pissed at Lena. Her default setting when it came to trauma was to ignore it. “You’re not alone, I’m here,” Kara whispered and somehow her words just seem to break Lena more.

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Lena choked out, lifting her head from Kara’s chest for a second. 

“You’re allowed to cr-”. 

“I mean I’m sorry for being a bitch earlier. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that,” Lena spoke sincerely leading Kara to the couch so they could talk. 

“It’s okay, I knew you weren’t angry at me,” Kara echoed her words from earlier. 

“No, I should’ve talked it through. I’m not used to having someone to be there for me. It scares me sometimes,”.

“Well, Miss Luthor, you’re going to have to get used to it because I’m not going anywhere,” Kara smiled, “But no one can expect anyone to be completely rational all the time. We get angry. It’s natural,”. Lena huffed and looked a little annoyed.

“Why do you always say the right thing? How do you always say the right thing?” she laughed. 

“I have an idea,” Kara smiled, “Get dressed and meet me on the balcony,”. 

“Where are we going?”. 

“Surprise but wear something you can work out in. We’re killing two birds with one stone,” Kara leaned forward to give Lena a quick kiss before going to leave, “Oh and wear a warm coat,”. Lena had her suspicions but she was uncertain. She got dressed while Kara ran off to set up whatever she had planned. 

-

Lena’s suspicions were confirmed, she ended up being led through the halls of the Fortress of Solitude again, Kara excitedly tugging her toward whatever her plan entailed, this time without the threat of a self-defence system. “Kalex, turn on the red sun simulator,” Kara gave the command and soon the whole Fortress was bathed in the red light. 

“Why did you deactivate your powers?” Lena asked as Kara turned into another room. 

“You’re going to learn to fight,” Kara smiled. 

“What?”. 

“When Alex and I were younger Jeremiah used to have beat things up instead of each other. Alex broke three punching bags in one week once but she felt better almost every time. It’s cathartic,” Kara smiled, handing Lena a set of boxing gloves. 

“I’m going to regret this,” Lena mumbled, pulling them on. 

“You won’t,” Kara tackled her from behind into a hug that Lena couldn’t help but laugh at. She leaned over and helped her put the gloves on. 

“Let’s go,” Lena suggested and Kara picked up a huge boxing bag and jumped into the air, attaching it to a hook on the low ceiling. 

“What? Kryptonians had superior physiology,” Kara shrugged. 

“You mean when we have kids covering our house in red sun lamps won’t dampen their powers completely,” Lena asked in surprise. 

“Maybe,” Kara pressed her lips together meekly. 

“I’m going to need a new plan,” Lena muttered under her breath as she stepped up to the boxing bag. 

“You had a plan!” Kara squeaked. 

“We’re going to need lead-lined walls,” Lena laughed. 

“Why?”. 

“Hearing,” Lena arched a suggestive eyebrow and waited for Kara to get what she was insinuating. 

“We want to hear our kids,” Kara looked confused. 

“We wouldn’t want them to hear us all the time,” Lena added a wink to try and make it clearer with her suggestive smile. 

“Oh,” Kara laughed, taking a hold of the punching bag. 

“Exactly,”. 

“Have you thro-”.

“I got this,” Lena got into position and took a perfect cross punch which had Kara stagger a little to stop the movement. 

“You’ve definitely got this,” Kara laughed, adjusting her position. 

“I haven’t done it since I moved to National City, I had my own protector but I took a few lessons in Metropolis. I wasn’t the most popular person,”. Lena took another few jabs at the punching bag and began to feel the cathartic effect Kara had spoken about. She put more of her weight into it and threw punch after punch after punch until she lost track. 

“Lena,” Kara tried to get her to stop or at least slowdown. “Lena! Lena!” Kara's voice rose in urgency as she spoke and she eventually pulled the punchbag away, catching Lena as she lost her balance upon throwing a punch with no target. For the first time, Lena noticed she was crying. 

“I’m sorry,” she panted, struggling to catch her breath. 

“Over here,” Kara almost carried her over to a corner where they could sit down. “Kalex and you bring some water please,”. 

“It’s a fortress,” Lean pointed out, “It can’t bring,” she trailed off as she noticed the robot floating in. 

“Lena, meet Kelex. Kelex, Lena,” Kara smiled as the robot handed them the water, “Thank you,”. 

“My pleasure, Kara,” the robot left. 

“I’m looking at its schematics later,” Lena told Kara as she dried her eyes. 

“Can’t, don’t exist. He belonged to my uncle, Kal’s dad, on Krypton,” Kara smiled weakly. Lena pouted and leaned into Kara’s side accepting the water. 

“I might be crying but it actually helped. Thank you,” Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder

“It’s no problem,” Kara smiled, resting her head on Lena’s.

“Aww, you’re cute and all but this is not how you learn to fight,” Lena almost jumped at the familiar voice walking into the room. It was Alex and J’onn. 

“She made me bring her here when she heard you were teaching Lena to fight,” J’onn held his hands up in surrender before walking out again.

“How?” Kara asked. 

“Lois,” Alex smiled, “God, I remember this thing,” she eyed the punch bag wistfully. 

“I had to get Kal to turn off L-Protocol,” Kara sighed. 

“This place is huge, Kar,” Maggie walked in, “But that robot’s super nice by the way,”. Lena laughed at her standing up. 

“Do you think he’d mind if I were to take him apart and put him back together?” Lena mused. 

“That stupid robot is incompetent and worth nothing,” Brainy walked in, hand-in-hand with Nia, “I can tell you how to build an identical but it’s pointless because he is a glorified janitor,”. 

“Brainy and Kelex have a complex relationship,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. 

“Only Brainy would have a complex relationship with a robot,” Lena laughed. 

“So this is where the party’s at?” Winn walked in with a dorky smile and was swiftly followed by Sam, Ruby and J’onn. 

  
“Kara! This place is like a castle,” Ruby commented. 

“It is awesome,” Sam smiled walking over to Lena and pulling her into a hug. It felt amazing to have the whole family together.

“James wasn’t feeling up for this,” J’onn explained. 

“Look I was promised I’d get to beat someone up. I’ve been off duty for two weeks. If I don't punch someone soon I’ll be ripping heads off,” Alex smiled far too sweetly for the words that came out of her mouth. 

“Patience,” J’onn smiled, “We’re not trying to injure anyone,”.

Fight club soon digressed into an impromptu game night in the Fortress with Kara flying back to pick up a very confused Lola and a tonne of games for them to play and some pizza from one of the states where they had lifted restrictions as well as some Korean and Japanese food that Lena had an inkling were from their respective countries but no one was complaining as they were together and happy for the first time in weeks. Well, some people were complaining but it wasn’t Kara and Lena’s fault everybody else was bad at Catan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would y'all feel about a spontaneous trip to Argo City...   
> Also in this universe Clark and Lois live in Metropolis so visiting Argo is like visiting Alura, Zor-El and Kara's childhood.   
> Hope y'all are doing okay.   
> Amelia :)


	37. Of Argo and Alura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena make spontaneous plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was popular. 
> 
> If something is written in Italics it is spoken in Kryptonian but in a normal way like this is typed it is in English.

They ended up having a pretty late night. Between Kara, J’onn and Brainy (who had the legion ring) they had to fly everyone home. Kara and Lena were the last ones to get home, with both of them insisting that everyone else got home first. Which led to a very late wake-up, luckily Lena had taken the sense to have Jess cancel all her meetings and prior commitments last night, claiming she was coming down with something. However, Lena was alone in her late wake-up and instead of Kara in their bed, she found a scribbled note about a super emergency which led to Lena stumbling into the kitchen at almost ten o’clock in the morning on the search for coffee. It seemed she had a saving grace though as a red and blue hero landed on the balcony carrying a couple of coffees, some flowers and a paper bag. 

“For you,” Kara smiled, handing her the bunch of plumerias. 

“Where did you find these?” Lena asked, surprised as she gave Kara a quick kiss. 

“Oh, I picked them in Brazil,” Kara blushed, turning her head away from Lena and busying herself taking something out of a paper bag. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, looking for a vase. There was a gush of wind and Kara returned carrying one.

“I never unpacked this one,” she held one Lena recognised from Kara’s counter, a beautiful and intricate pattern on the sides. For the first time, Lena held it up close and noticed instead of a pattern it was Kryptonian lettering. 

“Did you make this?” she asked as she filled it with water, placing the flowers in it. 

“Yeah,” Kara handed Lena a coffee, obviously trying to avoid the conversation. Lena peered closer at the symbols on the vase. “It’s a prayer to Rao. We used to make presents for Rao around the time of the Festival of Rao. It was the best festival, I always loved how close to my threvzeht it was,”. Lena did some quick maths as she translated the inscription, the Kryptonian date was on there, that would make it on Wednesday in Earth terms, that was two days from now. By the look on Kara’s face, she knew she possessed the same information. “I got you the breakfast you like from a Noonans in Oklahoma,” Kara slid a takeaway cartoon across the counter to Lena. 

  
“Thank you,” Lena smiled, letting Kara divert the conversation away. Kara pulled out what Lena could only conclude was a fried, sugary monstrosity for herself, a smug smile on her face as she took a bite. “That looks like fried diabetes,” Lena laughed. 

“It’s delicious,” Kara argued. 

“I’m going to stick with my fruit,” Lena smiled, digging into her breakfast. 

“Kara?” Lena spoke up half-way through breakfast. 

“Yeah,”. 

“We could go to Argo for the Festival,” Lena suggested. 

“What?” Kara almost choked on her second pastry, Lena’s hand instinctively moved to her back rubbing it gently. 

“We could go to Argo, you still have the ship. Just a couple of days and we could have someone babysit Lola,”.

“But work?”.

“Neither of us has ever taken a sick day in our lives,” Lena pointed out, “And National City can survive without you for a few days,”. Kara went to object again, struggling to find an argument. “Kara, be selfish for a second. Do you want to go?”. Lena looked at Kara like she expected nothing from her but the truth that Kara knew she already knew. 

“Of course,” Kara mumbled. 

“So then we organise it,” Lean concluded. 

“You make it sound simple. It’s another planet,” Kara laughed, Lena just smiled at her proudly. 

“I’ll call Sam and Jess and get us time off. You can call Alex and J’onn and Eliza and Clark,” Lena stood up, having finished her food, to make her way to the study. 

“Rao, you’re serious,” Kara laughed. 

“It would make you happy. Of course, I’m serious,” Lena spun Kara around on her stool so they faced each other and pulled Kara into a kiss. Kara smiled at Lena as they pulled away. 

“There’s so much you need to see there,” Kara laughed, “And you can meet Alura,”. Lena felt her heart skip a beat and swallowed hard. Kara laughed again, “You’ve met and impressed the difficult one,”. 

“Doesn’t make it any less scary,” Lena laughed. 

“She’ll love you, I promise,” Kara smiled, “As I do. But not exactly like I do because that would be weird,”. Lena cut off Kara’s beginning of a ramble with another kiss. 

“We have calls to make,”. 

“I could use a shower first,” Kara smiled coyly. 

“Oh, okay. I see,” Lena laughed. 

“Yep,” Kara kissed Lena again, more passionately before leading her to the bathroom. 

-

“Ruby volunteered her and Sam to look after Lola,” Lena smiled, walking out of her office after her hour-long catch up with her best friend even though they’d seen each other the day before. 

“I just had a long lecture from J’onn about spontaneity and immaturity and then a repeat from Clark. Alex, Eliza and Lois love the idea though,” Kara slumped dramatically against the counter. Lena walked up behind her and rubbed her back gently. 

“They’re protective, Kar. It’s expected,”. 

“It’s annoying,” Kara lifted her head. 

“I know,” Lena leaned in to kiss her, “I can pack while you take Lola to Sam’s,”. 

“Don’t you want to come?”. 

“Didn’t Winn say it would be best to leave in a couple of hours? Don’t want to miss the window,” Lena smiled, kissing Kara again before going over to Lola. She picked her up into a big hug, giving her lots of kisses and telling her to be a good girl and that she’ll miss her. Kara tried not to laugh and the difference between the Lena everyone else knew and the Lena she saw. Kara eventually flew off with Lola and Lena went to pack, following Kara’s instructions to find her clothes from when she visited Argo last and throwing them into a case along with a few other essentials. She was about to throw phone chargers in but then tried to figure out the realism of it being needed. 

“You can charge wirelessly and still receive things via the Internet,” Kara smiled from where she was leaning in the doorway to the closet. She made her way in and looked at what Lena had packed in the case. 

“This is going to be so crazy,” Lena laughed. 

“I can show you my childhood bedroom,” Kara laughed. 

“I need to see that,” Lena giggled, “Thank God Lillian destroyed mine,”.

“Forget genocide. That’s her biggest crime,”. 

“Supergirl, I expected better from you,” Lena smiled teasingly, leaning over to kiss Kara quickly. “You ready to go?”. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled, “This is the definition of spontaneous,”. 

“It’s fun,” Lena laughed, helping Kara put the case onto her back before letting Kara pick her up, “Was Lola good?”. 

“In love with Ruby and the garden,”. 

“Good,” Lena smiled as Kara launched them into the air. She went faster than usual, landing in a desert a couple of minutes later. The spaceship in the middle of the sand. Lena and Kara made their way over to it. 

“You know how to fly this thing, right?” Lena asked.

“You learn on Krypton,” Kara assured her, lifting the suitcase into it before helping Lena step inside. She floated in and landed in the driver's seat, pressing the button that caused it to shut its roof. “Are you ready?” she smiled at Lena. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Lena looked around at the interior, “You know you need to explain the scie-”, she trailed off as Kara started up the engines. 

“It goes into autopilot in about a minute and we’ll arrive five minutes later. Last chance to back out,”.

“Never,” Lena smiled at Kara as she pressed the final button and moved her chair next to Lena’s taking her hand. “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled at her as the sound of the engine increased. 

“Heartbeat,” Lena yelled over the sound, worried that Kara would get panicked at the noise which she could only imagine was deafening for her. She moved Kara’s fingers so they were over the pulse point on her wrist to help her get attuned. She felt the ship leave the ground, sucking her breath in and squeezing her eyes shut anticipating a harsh and dramatic amount of pressure considering the acceleration that should be required but instead felt very little, even less than on a plane. Soon the noise of the engines lessened and she felt Kara’s hand slip out of hers. She forced her eyes open and saw the Kryptonian standing in front of her. 

“I thought you’d want to see this,” she smiled, offering Lena her hand. 

“What is it?” Lena unclipped her belts and realised the ship mimicked Earth’s gravity. She had to get these schematics. Kara took Lena’s hand and led her over to a window. 

“This,” she gestured to the view. There was Earth, Mars, the moon, Venus, Mercury, the Sun and Lena scanned the circular view, she could even see the Kuiper Belt. Lena felt her breathing hitch and almost heart skip a few beats, Kara must have noticed because she wrapped grounding arms around Lena’s waist from behind and Lena leaned into the embrace. 

“Wow,” she breathed and realised there were almost tears in her eyes. It was a small dream of Lena’s, one she’d never shared but was always there. It was if Kara knew all of this and laid a kiss to Lena’s neck before resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena could only keep staring out of the window stunned by the view in front of her, making her feel dwarfed and giant at the same time but so alone. Just her and Kara in the whole universe. Suddenly something hit her and she turned to her girlfriend. She’d removed her glasses and pulled her hair down into a style that was very Supergirl. She pulled her into a hug, close to tears. “Twenty-four years, Kar, how?”. Kara offered Lena a weak smile. 

  
“I was asleep for most of it,” Kara shrugged, averting her gaze. Lena lifted a hand to cup her chin to stop Kara eyeline dropping to the floor. 

“You’re so strong,” she whispered in an almost awe of Kara. Kara felt something almost overcome her. Lena understood, just a little. Kara tried to leave the sincere gaze of Lena but couldn’t. “You’re my hero,” Lena spoke softly, “Not because of Supergirl or Kara Danvers but because of what you’ve been through and you’ve still managed to become such an outstanding and loving and caring and kind person. You are my hero, Kara,”. A tear escaped Kara’s eye and Lena wiped it away gently before placing a kiss to the spot. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered. 

“I love you,” Lena replied with a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“We should get moving,” Kara smiled. 

“Got it,” Lena moved to strap in again and Kara did the same. Moving her chair back to the control panel. Lena moved hers next to Kara and joined their hands. Kara smiled at her. 

“To infinity and beyond,” Kara pressed a button dramatically and Lena felt a little more pressure this time as the sky around them turned to a black blur. Kara turned to Lena with a huge smile and noticed a slight nervousness clouding Lena’s expression. “She’ll love you,” Kara assured her, “I promise,”. The ship drew to another spot in front of what Lena could only tell was a floating rock with a large dome over it. Kara pressed a button and a screen came up with a camera attached and she began to speak in Kryptonian.  _ “It’s Kara Zor-El, I request entry to Argo City,”.  _ A green light pinged Kara and moved the ship forward manually and moved them through the dome.  _ “Welcome to Argo,”.  _

_ “It’s beautiful,”  _ Lena breathed, stunned by the surroundings, everything was elegant and modern, the architecture was breath-taking. Kara landed the ship in a field. 

“Are you ready?” Kara smiled and held out her hand. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Lena echoed her earlier words, “Does anyone speak English?” she asked. 

“Alura speaks a little,”. 

“I am so glad I learnt Kryptonian right now,” Lena laughed, “And we can say whatever we want and people won’t know what we’re saying,”.

“Yes, bitching about people behind their backs,” Kara smiled. Lena looked at her as though Kara had slapped her. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers. What has happened to you?” she sucked in a breath. 

“Shut up!” Kara laughed, dropping Lena’s hand so she could pick up the bag. Lena looked out the window and saw a woman that was unmistakably Kara’s mother. “You’ll be fine,” Kara picked up Lena’s hand again, “I promise,”. She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled before leading Kara to the ship entrance, she indicated for Kara to go first and dropped her hand. “Go say hi,” she told her and took the bag off of Kara. Kara gave her a final smile before running to her mother and embracing her, talking to her in Kryptonian. Lena carried the surprisingly light bag off the ship and followed after Kara to meet Alura. She took a deep breath as Kara met her a little bit of the way and took the bag off of her before leading Lena to her mother. 

_ “Jeju, this is Lena,”  _ she smiled. 

_ “Hi,”  _ Lena smiled nervously and extended her hand. Alura accepted the handshake. 

_ “Hello, Lena,”  _ she smiled brightly. Kara watched the two of them expectantly.  _ “Kara said you were one of Earth’s brightest minds but I didn’t expect you to speak Kryptonian,”.  _

_ “I learnt for Kara,”  _ Lena told her honestly and it seemed like the right thing to say as Alura smiled.  _ “But I would like to say Kara is prone to exaggeration. I’m not one of the best minds on Earth,” _ .

  
_ “Funny, Kara said you would deny it too,”  _ Alura laughed as they both turned to Kara who pressed her lips together a blush creeping up her cheek. 

“You can be wrong sometimes,” Lena challenged her with a raised eyebrow.  _ “I thought I was doing quite well,”  _ Lena spoke to Alura as the woman began to lead them through the tree line and to what Lena presumed was her home,  _ “Until Kara informed me how many more elements Earth had yet to discover. It almost killed me,”.  _

_ “How many elements had Earth found?”.  _

_ “One hundred and eighteen,”  _ Lena smiled and Alura’s mouth fell open in shock. 

_ “Oh,”  _ she pressed her lips together in a habit Lena noticed Kara had. 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Lena laughed lightly. 

_ “She almost murdered me when I casually mentioned it and then made me draw the whole thing and explain it all,”  _ Kara explained,  _ “We’ve had a lot of free time. A virus has broken out on Earth and we are all quarantined to our homes but don’t worry it can’t affect Kryptonian physiology and Lena and I have both tested negative for it,”.  _

_ “Rao. I will speak about adding Earth to our prayers. How many have passed?”. _

_ “Well over a million. Some countries have lied about death counts and not all the dead are tested due to a limited number of tests so we can’t be sure,”  _ Lena answered,  _ “In our country, there have been almost 70,000 deaths. We are lucky that it doesn’t seem to affect the children as badly though,”.  _

_ “But schools have been shut,” _ Kara pointed out and Lena swore Alura almost combusted at that. 

_ “But knowledge and school are the most important,”  _ she sounded almost scandalised. The conversation continued as they walked to Alura’s home, reaching it just a few minutes later. Kara excused them to give Lena a house tour and showed her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

“I told you it would go okay,” she smiled at Lena, “You can breathe,”. Lena was pacing the room and Kra stepped in front of her and pulled her into a hug. “She liked you, Le. You don’t need to panic,”. 

“But,”. Kara cut Lena off with a kiss. Lena pulled away and looked at Kara and it was like all her worries melted away. “Okay. Not going to panic,” she smiled, taking a deep breath and kissing Kara again. “What time is it?”. 

“Around dinner time,” Kara smiled. 

“You could be lying to me just because you’re hungry,” Lena laughed. 

“That’s a secret I’ll never tell. But you have to try some of the food. It’s all healthy,” she groaned. 

“Oh my god, I think I’ve found Kara ZorEl Danvers’ worst nightmare,” she stopped her as they left the bedroom to kiss her. There was a cough and they jumped apart, both trying to hide their blush at being caught. 

_ “I thought you’d want to know it’s time for dinner,”  _ Alura smiled. 

_ “Kara was just talking about that. The first thing I learnt about Kara was that she’s always hungry,”  _ Lena laughed,  _ “Even more with the advanced metabolism with Earth’s yellow sun,”.  _

_ “Rao,”  _ Alura laughed,  _ “I can only imagine,”.  _

_ “I don’t eat that much,”  _ Kara squeaked, a little too high to be convincing. 

_ “My love, you ate five  _ waffles  _ for breakfast,”  _ Lena laughed. Neither of them noticing how Alura flinched upon registering Lena’s casual use of the word ‘zhao’.

_ “What’s a  _ waffle _?”  _ Alura smiled. 

_ “ _ Pancake _ with abs,”.  _ Lena looked at Kara with a confused look and a small giggle. 

_ “How did your brain get there? It’s a very sweet breakfast food on Earth,”  _ Lena explained,  _ “Especially if Kara controls what you have with it,”.  _

_ “I can imagine. She always loved the sweet food as a child,”  _ Alura smiled fondly,  _ “You know I still have a box full of her things from her childhood. I should show you,”.  _

_ “Muummm,”  _ Kara groaned, burying her head in Lena’s shoulder. 

_ “Oh no no,  _ darling,  _ I need to see this,”  _ Lena laughed and Alura led the way to the downstairs and a couple of boxes full of Kara's childhood things, explaining different parts of Krypton's culture to an enraptured Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Lena would drop everything at a moment's notice for Kara so this is an example of that. I haven't watched the new Supergirl episode yet so please don't comment spoilers. I know I'm going to be queerbaited though so get ready for depression.   
> Thank you for all of your comments, kudos and support. I love y'all so much. Stay home, stay safe and have fun.   
> Amelia :)


	38. Of Tours and Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives Lena a tour of Argo City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you asking I will be posting Argo until Thursday or Friday.

Kara had snuck out of bed early, trying not to wake Lena, to begin the prayers to Rao with her mother and it had left them to talk alone after the prayers, which meant a small interrogation from her mother while they began breakfast. 

_ “Lena called you ‘te zhao’ yesterday. Does she know?”.  _

_ “I explained it all to her. She knows,”  _ Kara smiled, shovelling in the food she missed. 

_ “And she feels the same way? You feel that way?”  _ she asked gently. 

_ “I feel that way and I hope Lena does too,”  _ Kara smiled. 

_ “Lena does what?”  _ Lena walked into the room, planting a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips as she sat down. 

Alura smiled at the pair,  _ "I have a meeting with Krypton's high council today so I was suggesting Kara took you on a tour,". _

_ "I would love that,"  _ Lena smiled sweetly.

Kara insisted on giving Lena the ‘ultimate’ tour as she called it. They began at the market which had Lena geeking out at every turn. Kara had changed into some of her clothes from Krypton with the House of El symbol on and Lena borrowed some of her clothes that didn’t have the symbol so they'd in better and Lena had to admit the clothing was comfortable. She was surprised how many people knew Kara, the city was abuzz with festival preparation but where they went whispers would follow about the girl from the House of El. They reached the technology area of the market and Kara was pretty certain Lena might spontaneously combust. 

“Okay, Miss ZorEl Danvers. You have one job. Tell me what everything is,” she turned to Kara before they entered. 

“Understood,” Kara laughed, and took Lena’s hand, dragging her into the market and taking her around stall after stall explaining to her what each thing is and then buying a few of then (maybe, a little more than a few) and laughing at how much Lena geeked out, the two of them in their own little bubble of bliss. They ended up in Krypton’s botanical gardens. Kara leads Lena around with Lena resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, pressed together while Kara told her the names of all the plants and which she thought were the best and worst. They reach a bridge and Kara took a breath due to the lack of plants around them.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asked her as Kara leant against the side of the bridge.

“I fell in love with this place as a kid. I spent almost every day here,”. Lena leant against the bridge next to Kara and moved her hand to the small of Kara’s back as a comfort.

“You can relax, you know. You’re not Supergirl here,” Lena told her. 

“How did you know?”. 

“You flinched every time there was a loud noise,” Lena smiled, “It must be weird not being able to fly. I keep expecting you to speed off for a second,”. 

“I don’t do it that often,”. 

“Literally all the time, Kar, especially if food is involved,”. 

“I do it a perfectly reasonable amount,” Kara refuted. 

“Sure,” Lena laughed and spun Kara round to pull her into a hug, “It’s cute,” she smiled, “But everything you do is cute,”. 

“I am more than just cute,” Kara huffed and Lena’s laughter filled the air. 

“There it is cuter,” she flicked Kara’s pout before leaning in to kiss it away, “I love you,” she whispered against her lips 

“I love you too,” Kara replied after the kiss broke. 

“Thank you for dealing with me geeking out today,”. 

“I love it when you geek out,” Kara pulled Lena into her side and then carried on walking around the garden with Kara’s running commentary. “You know I also love it when you don’t wear heels. Everyone can see I’m so obviously taller than you,”. Lena left Kara’s side and stopped in front of her. 

“I am a perfectly reasonable height and you have an advantage in that you are an alien who can fly. You could be hovering for all I know,”. 

“I can’t hover here,” Kara pointed out with an all too gleeful smile. 

“I know that,” Lena huffed. 

“You’re cute too you know and it’s particularly helped by the fact you are-”.

“Watch your next words very carefully Miss ZorEl,”. 

“You are very very beautiful and pretty and intelligent,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena into a hug, “And small,” she added as a whisper into Lena’s ear. 

“I hate you,” Lena laughed. 

  
“I love you too,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena. 

“You know if you weren’t so beautiful, you’d be harder to forgive,” Lena took Kara’s hand as they carried on walking. 

“I know I’m awesome,” Kara laughed, pulling on Lena’s hand as she spotted the time. “You have to see this part of the festival preparations,”. Lena jogged at Kara’s pace as she led them out the garden and into a crowd and out the other side of the people. Lena saw one thing. A lot of food. 

“Of course you’d think this is the best part,”.

“But it is,” Kara smiled, “They have plants that taste like brownies and I’ll show you the reason I love potstickers,” Kara was almost jumping up and down and Lena couldn’t help but crack a smile at her girlfriend. 

_ “Lead the way,”  _ she smiled and Kara cheered.

_ “You’ll love it, I promise,” _ . They’d been switching between Kryptonian and English all day. Kara using Kryptonian to explain history and culture but English to explain the science and for their private conversations. It felt natural to Lena, the two languages. 

_ “This is ehifiks,”  _ Kara dragged Lena over to one of the stalls, “It’s like a fudgy texture but tastes like strawberries and blueberries put together. It’s actually a piece of bark,” Kara smiled, passing a piece to Lena.

“Oh my god. It’s amazing,” she said with her mouthful, covering it gently with her hand as she spoke. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, gleefully before dragging Lena around a hundred more stalls trying food from almost every different part of a tree or plant, Lena had never seen Kara eat so much healthy food. They had something almost exactly like potstickers but a sweet version. They had a hundred different fillings from somethings Lena had never tasted but somehow loved to something like chocolate and blackberry and lemon altogether and for some reason it always worked. Lena had never seen Kara as happy as she was showing Lena the food from her childhood. They got back and bumped straight into Alura who had managed to find more of Kara’s things from her childhood. 

_ “I found Kara’s school reports,”  _ she smiled. 

_ “Rao, I have to see this,”  _ she laughed, going over to look at them with Alura.  _ “You were smarter than me which I’m totally not annoyed or jealous over,”.  _

_ “Sure,”  _ Kara laughed. 

_ “Look, your teacher said you need to give others a chance to speak. It sounds like it was pulled directly from my school report,”  _ Lena showed her the report. 

  
_ “Kara used to spend all her time studying,”  _ Alura smiled,  _ “Every day I would get home and she would have a different textbook open and would tell me everything new she learnt,”.  _ Kara groaned and buried her head in Lena’s shoulder again. 

_ “You don’t have to keep embarrassing me, Jeju,”  _ she mumbled. 

_ “Oh no, keep going,”  _ Lena laughed, looking through the box.  _ “What’s this?”.  _

_ “Oh that’s Kara’s old blanket, she never went anywhere without it,”  _ Kara snatched the blanket from Lena.

_ “Her name was thronie and she was more than just a blanket,”  _ Kara cuddled the faded blue blanket to her chest while Lena pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. 

_ “She used to suck her thumb all the time as well. I think Lois called them  _ pacifiers,  _ but we had something similar here. She used to spit it out and replace it with her thumb. It took years to get her to stop. Astra was actually the one who scared her into it,”.  _

_ “She also used to hide thronie whenever she came over,”  _ Kara pouted,  _ “She was mean,”. _

_ “What did you girls do today?”.  _

_ “I got a tour and then we visited the market and the gardens followed by the food stalls,”  _ Lena recounted the day,  _ “Where I’m pretty sure Kara made me eat my own body weight in food,”.  _

_ “Sounds familiar. It was always her favourite part of the festival. Tomorrow there’s the night lights and then the day after is the main event, there are parades and services,”.  _

_ “It’s magical,”  _ Kara added, she still hadn’t let go of the blanket. 

_ “How was the meeting?”.  _

_ “The usual, a few of the members of the council are coming for a dinner party tonight, by the way,”.  _ Lena heard Kara groan in the corner. 

_ “Those dinner parties were the worst part of my childhood,”.  _

_ “I won’t send you to bed before you get to talk the science minister’s ear off this time then, sweetie,”  _ Alura smiled fondly. 

_ “I don’t think she’s the one you’re going to have to stop,”  _ Lena laughed,  _ “You know Kara pretends she hates science on Earth,”.  _

_ “It’s juvenile,”  _ Kara protested. 

_ “My company works in science and technology developments and she will just casually look at some of my projects, correct where I’m wrong and then never take credit,”.  _

_ "That sounds like Kara, when she was accepted into the Science Guild aged just 12, the youngest ever, she brushed it off as nothing," _ Alura smiled proudly.

_ "Hey! It's not attacking Kara hour!".  _

_ "Te zhao, I'm pretty sure those are all compliments"  _ Lena smiled, wrapping an arm around Kara's waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. This time Kara did notice Alura flinch at the words, she needed to talk to Len before the dinner. 

_ “We should go find something to wear,”  _ Kara suggested, quickly excusing the two of them. 

“Kara that was kind of rude,” Lena hissed and Kara guided her to the bedroom they were staying in. 

“One second. I’ll explain,” Kara pushed open the door for Lena and shut it behind them.    
  
“Zhao. You can’t say in front of other people. My mum practically dies a little every time,” Kara began to pace the room, “She confronted me about it this morning and I don’t know what’s going to happen. On Krypton, weddings happen in like five minutes and neither of us are there yet and I don’t want to disappoint her,”. 

  
“Kara,” Lena stepped in front of her, “First of all you're going to wear a hole in that floor and second of all, you can say no to her, she won’t mind. Have you seen the way she looks at you like you are her world,”. 

“I should be here more. I should visit her more. I think she was more disappointed because she didn’t know,”. 

“Kara, you know there is a very simple solution to that,”. 

“I can’t take all that time off work,”. 

“The journey here is shorter than your drive to work,” Lena pointed out. 

“We live in the middle of a city, of course, it is,” Kara mumbled. 

“You can visit more, Kar. I can come with you. You can bring Alex and Eliza and Maggie. This is vegan heaven, and Nia and Brainy and anyone else. It’s a big ship,”.

“Okay,” Kara breathed. 

“And I will stop using the word ‘zhao’ completely,” Lena smiled. 

“Okay, thank you,”. 

“It’s no problem, babe,” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her closer. 

“You hate when I use ‘babe’,” Kara laughed. 

“You like it,” Lena smiled, pushing herself up on her tip-toes (just a little) to kiss Kara. Lena stopped the kiss as it began to intensify, Kara’s hands slipping beneath her shirt. 

“Though this may be helpful to the trying clothes, we’re meant to be finding something to wear,”. 

“Yep, that,” Kara laughed, opening the closet, “Right!” she cleared her throat. 

“Yep,” Lena laughed, “I can’t believe you’re that flustered,”. 

“My mum’s downstairs,” Kara couldn’t disguise the blush. 

“Okay, got it. No sex,” Lena smiled and Kara almost died again at how blase Lena was being. 

“This should work,” she pulled out a dress, desperately trying to change the subject. 

  
“You know that would be better,” Lena began with a smug smirk. 

“I swear to Rao, Lena if you don’t stop I’ll,”. 

“You’ll what,” Lena moved closer to Kara, “Make me,” she whispered in her ear before bursting out in laughter. 

“Sorry you make it too easy,”. 

“I hate you,” Kara huffed, putting the dress back and flicking through the options. 

“I love you too,” Lena laughed, “That one. Blue’s your colour,”.

“Why does everyone say that?”. 

“Your eyes,” Lena smiled, flicking through the rest of the dresses, looking for one’s without the House of El symbol, not that she was opposed to wearing it but she didn’t want to mess with tradition. 

-

Dinner was probably the best thing to happen to Lena in a while. She was surrounded by the smartest minds of Krypton who wanted to learn everything about Earth and were happy to tell her so much about Krypton. They told her all about the birthing matrix and how they managed to get artificial wombs working and she told them about how far Earth has gotten with their artificial wombs. They also spoke about space and the elements of the periodic table and engine design as well as architecture. Kara had just as much fun talking about Krypton till late with all the members of the high council and watching Lena talk about science, which was quickly becoming one of her favourite past times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do research involving watching Kara clips from Argo City which means I had to watch *gags* Kara *gags* Karamel *vomits* which meant I had to watch Kara friend zone *gags* Mon-El *gags* and then watch him tell her he's still in love with her which is messed up.   
> Hope everyone is loving Argo City and having fun staying safe and staying at home. Thank you for your continued support, comments and kudos. I love y'all so much.   
> Amelia :)


	39. Lola Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of you are asking me what Lola looks like so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally this does nothing for the story and it took me a century to figure out how you upload images.

Lola is a cocker jack which a cross between a king cocker spaniel and a jack russell terrier and is very much based off the dog that belongs to what is basically my second family (i have a key to their house. it's weird and a long story). I actually named her and I decided to basically put her into this story because she is the cutest pup on the planet (in my humble opinion).

This is my Lola. They'd just got her here and she's around 3/4 months old (so nowhere near the age of Kara and Lena's Lola) but it's how I imagine her fur and her little face. Unfortunately, I can't upload videos otherwise you would have like an hour worth of puppy content to watch. She does this trick so if you make a gunshot sound and point your fingers at her like a gun she plays dead. It's the cutest. 

-

This is how I imagine her in terms of size at this point in the story. 

-

This is how I imagine her when they first got her - just a few weeks old and severely cute. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I love puppies and I want one so badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like years. it's difficult.


	40. Of Talks and Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the festival :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the puppy pictures. Lola is one of the best things in my life and I haven't seen her for three weeks now. I bumped into her at the park three weeks ago and she ran over to me and gave me a huge hug and I miss her so much. Anyway, Lola is perfect.

“Morning darling,” Lena smiled, turning over to face Kara. Kara groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “You need to wake up, sweetie,” Lena smiled, kissing Kara lightly on the nose. 

“Don’t feel like it,” Kara groaned again, taking a pillow from behind her head and shoving it over her face. Lena lifted the pillow and kissed Kara passionately. 

“Maybe I can be persuaded,” Kara murmured against Lena’s lips. 

“You can, can you?” Lena laughed. 

“I can,” Kara smiled and moved up for another kiss but Lena pressed a finger to her lips to stop her. 

  
“Well, I hate to disappoint but your mum said prayers start about ten minutes from now and you don’t have super speed,”. 

“It’s that time already,” Kara groaned, climbing out of bed and rushing around the room, “It takes five minutes to get to the prayer area, it’s outdoors, it doesn’t have much of a name. You should watch the sunrise, it’s beautiful. Umm, we’ll probably be back when the sun's all the way up,” Kara paused to try and pull a dress on. 

“Here,” Lena laughed, crossing the room to help her.

“Thank you,” Kara breathed, “I haven't been in years, what if I forget,”. 

“You’ll be fine, I promise,” Lena smiled, “Is there a traditional breakfast or can I throw something together?”. 

  
“Traditional,” Kara smiled, “We can make it when you get back, you would like it. It contains this stuff that tastes like your icky green things,”. 

“You mean salad,” Lena laughed, passing her the brush she was searching for. 

“Icky green things,” Kara smiled, pulling the brush through her hair. “Thank you,” she sighed. 

“It’s nothing, have fun,” Lena gave Kara a quick kiss. 

“I will,” Kara smiled, leaving the room. She came bursting back in a second later. “This will mean you can get on the internet. Brainy invented it a while back,” Kara passed her a small circular device, “Don’t say you won’t need it. I know you’re desperate to check your email,”. 

Lena faltered over what to say before settling on a simple thank you and giving Kara another chaste kiss. “Try not to panic,”. 

“Me. Panic. Never,” Kara sounded outraged. 

“Sure, darling,” Lena called after Kara, studying the device in her hand. She plugged it into her computer and pulled up her emails, trying to find out the time on another planet, which almost blew Lena’s mind. Luckily Brainy had set something up and she discovered it was the perfect time to video call Sam. 

“Hey,” she smiled as Ruby’s face popped up on the screen. 

“Lena! Hi! Are you back on Earth?”.

“Ruby! I told you not to ans- Lena! Are you back?” Sam came running onto the screen. 

“No, I’m calling you from Argo,” Lena smiled, “Kara’s out at prayers in an ancient version of a language I barely know the modern version of. How are you?”. 

“We’re awesome!” Ruby smiled as Lola came leaping onto her lap. 

“Hi baby,” Lena waved at the puppy on screen. 

“You’ve gone soft,” Sam laughed. 

  
“Leave me alone. I miss her,” Lena waved again at the puppy who got more and more excited at the sound of her voice. 

“She misses you too!” Ruby smiled, “What’s another planet like? Tell me everything!”. 

“Well the famous red sun is about to rise and apparently it’s so amazing it warrants a whole festival surrounding it. I’ll take you with me,” Lena grabbed her camera and moved the laptop and herself onto the small balcony, facing the horizon before launching into stories about the day in Argo yesterday while Ruby responded with stories about Lola and school. That was how Kara found Lena about an hour after she had left, with the sun haven completely risen. 

“Hey,” she gave Lena a quick kiss before talking to Ruby, Sam and Lola and eventually dragging Lena away from breakfast and to give Sam a chance to get some actual work done. Kara was practically buzzing as Lena helped her and Alura cook the traditional food, halfway through the cooking, Alura sent Kara away on what could only be described as a fool’s errand to get her out of the room. Kara didn’t notice due to her complete incompetency when it came to cooking but Lena did. 

_ “Why did you send her away?”  _ Lena asked almost as soon as she knew Kara was out of earshot, not wanting Alura to delay whatever she wanted to say to Lena. 

_ “Zhao, you used it to refer to Kara a few times. Do you know what it means?”  _ she asked, not wasting a second. 

_ “Kara explained it all,”  _ Lena smiled politely,  _ “I know exactly what I’m talking about,” _ she glanced at Alura but she didn’t look entirely convinced.  _ “It’s different on Earth. It wasn’t okay to like the same gender until less than twenty years ago and it’s still taboo. In some countries, it’s still illegal and people get killed for their sexuality and who they love, in most countries you can’t get married and in our country we have only been able to marry since 2015. I’ve been in love with Kara for the second she walked into my office but I could barely admit to myself I liked girls. I’d known since I was eleven but my family didn’t agree with people who like the same gender, we call it  _ homophobia  _ and I convinced myself there was something wrong with me for liking women. I was scared of my feelings for Kara so I pushed her away but she still wormed her way into my heart and I fell in love with her more and more each time I saw her. I was convinced she only liked boys and she didn’t like me so I did nothing and settled for being her friend. When she told me everything, about Krypton and Kara Zor-El. I knew she was Supergirl but I knew nothing about that side of her. I found out more and I fell in love with her even more. I kissed her in a moment and it was the biggest shock when she kissed me back. Our relationship began unconventionally. On Earth, you date for as long as three or four years but for most same-sex couples it’s closer to like a year and then you get engaged and plan the wedding which can take about a year and then you marry. Krypton is different and I know that but I don’t want to rush and put too much pressure on our relationship. We are still sorting through a lot together,” _ Lena took a breath for the first time in a while and saw Alura staring at her with her mouth hanging open. 

_ “It’s zhao?”.  _

_ “It’s zhao,”.  _

_ “Well then, congratulations but I didn’t need the whole speech,”. _

_ “I got a little caught up,” _ Lena smiled,  _ “A lot of people question us. My brother and mother are Earth’s most notorious alien haters who have tried and almost succeeded in killing Supergirl and Superman multiple times,”.  _

_ “Lex Luthor? Kal mentioned him a few times. How did you fall in love with Supergirl?” Alura _ laughed. 

_ “How were you and Astra so different?”  _ Lena challenged her with a smile. 

_ “I see your point,”  _ Alura smiled,  _ “I forgot to tell you earlier but the science minister wants to speak to you again later on. He was fascinated by your virus issue and the climate change one you mentioned in passing. He may have a few solutions,”.  _ Lena's mouth fell open. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed,  _ “You might have just saved our species and most of those our planet from certain death,  _ Fucking hell,”. 

“Language!” Kara laughed as she walked in,  _ “What did you say?”.  _

_ “Possible solution to COVID and global warming,”  _ Lena filled her in. Kara stopped suddenly, her mouth falling open. 

_ “We’d have to get the President to believe it exists first,”  _ Kara laughed. 

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Alura asked. 

_ “The leader of our country believes global warming is fake,”  _ Lena explained. 

_ “But the science?”.  _

_ “It’s there,” _ Kara confirmed. 

_ “How?”.  _

_ “He’s not that smart,”  _ Lena sighed. 

_ “Then how is he the leader?”.  _

_ “The people vote in our country anyone can run for the position if they have the support,”  _ Kara explained. 

_ “Why did they vote for him if he’s stupid?”. _

_ “He didn’t get the most votes,”  _ Lena muttered. 

_ “Racism,”  _ Kara sighed. 

_ “What do you mean?”.  _

_ “People don’t like immigrants. Whether they are from another country or another planet,”  _ Kara explained. 

_ “And our voting system is messed up,”  _ Lena smiled exasperatedly. 

_ “That is messed up,”  _ Alura agreed. 

_ “Some people aren’t smart. They refuse vaccines because they think it will give their kids a mental health problem called  _ Autism.  _ The study was disproved but anti-vaxxers are adamant,”  _ Kara sighed. 

_ “Your planet is weird,”  _ Alura muttered. 

_ “We are well aware,”  _ Lena smiled through gritted teeth. 

-

After an admittedly delicious breakfast, Lena went to visit the science minister alone who gave her a few Kryptonian gadgets which could function as containing a cure as well as a method to recreate them all on Earth, even supplementing some of the materials Earth didn’t have that were required. Lena was mind blown and by the time she left the building, she was pretty sure she’d been transformed into a goldfish due to how often her mouth hung open in shock. 

“Are you okay?” Kara met Lena as she left the building. 

“Oh, I’m completely fine and not at all in shock,” Lena laughed, burying her head in Kara’s shoulder. “Did you know about any of these?” Lena showed Kara the boxes with the gadgets in her backpack. 

“Maybe,” Kara squeaked, swallowing hard. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena hit her playfully, “Why didn’t you tell me?”. 

“We didn’t have the materials on Earth,” Kara argued. 

“I could’ve worked with Brainy, I could've found a substitute,” Lena refuted. 

  
“I’m sorry it slipped my mind. I love you,” Kara smiled and Lena’s face instantly softened. 

“I love you too,” she smiled pulling Kara into a slow kiss which was interrupted by Kara’s stomach. Lena laughed and pushed her forehead against Kara’s. “Let’s get some food for the monster,” she poked Kara’s stomach playfully and took her hand, “The same place as yesterday?”. 

“Alura said she’d meet us at the entrance. She has a bit of time before the High Council runs things later,” Kara started to think of a different way to get there after Lena took a wrong turn and she didn’t want to tell her that she had. They reached the food market and again Kara managed to consume more food than what is humanly possible, considering Kara actually possessed a human metabolism and then insisted on doing one of the aerial challenges which Krypton had. They were like a human playground but cool and futuristic. Lena had reached the official conclusion that Argo was basically every city ever in the futuristic movies but not a dystopia. When she told Kara this Kara was promptly disappointed that Argo didn’t have mini food that turned into big food like in Back to the Future and Alura was promptly very confused as Kara tried to desperately explain both the premise of movies and of the Back to the Future movies. This only increased the confusion for both Alura and Kara while Lena tried not to laugh at Kara’s frustration and her arguments that movies are necessary and enjoyable. They were saved by Alura having to leave to lead the parade. Kara dragged Lena away to where the parade was beginning to where there was apparently the best watching spot. 

It turned out the best watching place in the world turned out to involve climbing a tree to sit on a wall which Kara apparently used to sit on for every parade since she was six. It did have an amazing view and the parade was stunning with lots of flying things similar to drones as well as things that seemed like flying chariots. It was definitely breath-taking. Getting down was an issue. Kara jumped off the wall expertly, Lena just death-stared her which left Kara to believe the best way to help Lena down was to have her jump into her arms. After around two minutes of negotiation, Lena pushed her off the wall and into Kara’s arms, who caught her surprisingly well. After a quick kiss, they ran (quite literally) to where the parade had ended and there was a stage where the High Council were giving their speeches. Lena and Kara cheering unnecessarily loudly for Alura’s speech. The prayers then began, Lena bowing her head respectfully and muddling her way through before it seemed like the whole city came out to watch the sunset on a field with picnics. It was then followed by the most spectacular fireworks display that Lena had ever seen. She wasn’t even sure that they could be called fireworks and more like dancing lights in the sky, in the time to the music, which Lena decided she had to get tapes of the music so they could play it at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and that you are staying safe and staying at home and that you are staying happy and healthy. If anyone ever needs to talk you can hit me up on insta (@jcdelove) I always reply.   
> Thank you for all of your continued support and comments and kudos.   
> Amelia :)


	41. Of Goodbyes and Hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day on Argo.

They only had half a day left in Argo and Kara would be damned if she wasn’t going to make the most out of it, which meant waking up and what Lena liked to refer to as ‘ridiculous o’clock’ and Kara hated waking Lena up. She looked very beautiful when she slept, it also didn’t help that Lena hadn't touched a set of straighteners for days so her hair was in its natural wavy state which just so happened to be one of Kara’s favourite things in all the multiverses. 

“You’re staring,” Lena mumbled groggily. 

“I’m not,” Kara squeaked, moving from her position where she was propped up on her elbow and falling down onto the bed. 

“Sure,” Lena hummed turning over so she was face to face with Kara and opening her eyes, “Hi,” she smiled softly. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled back, taking a moment to appreciate her beautiful girlfriend, especially her eyes. Kara could never get bored of her eyes. 

“You’re still staring,” Lena murmured, snapping Kara out of her daze. 

“I’ll stop staring when you stop being breathtakingly beautiful,” Kara replied smoothly, leaning forward to capture Lena’s lips in a quick kiss that turned into a not so quick kiss. “My mum’s next door,” Kara murmured against Lena’s lips. 

“We can be quiet,” Lena smiled back before attaching her lips to Kara’s neck. She felt Kara’s uncertainty and stopped. “Unless you don’t want to?” she asked, trying to hide the desire on her face. She studied Kara’s face, trying to gauge what she wanted. “It’s almost sunrise shouldn’t we watch it,” she offered as an alternative. 

“I actually wanted to take you somewhere to watch it. It’s where I used to go with my dad as a kid,” Kara smiled weakly. Lena gave her a comforting short kiss and smiled, climbing out of bed. 

“What should I wear?” she asked as she made her way over to the closet. 

“Just the usual,” Kara shrugged, coming up behind her and grabbing a dress. Lena grabbed something similar and slipped it on. When they were both dressed Kara grabbed Lena’s camera and they both snuck out of the house, careful not to wake Alura but leaving a note. Kara led Lena to one of the Kryptonian transport pods that Alura owned. Which were basically flying mini spaceships almost identical to Kara’s pod. Kara swallowed hard as they made their way over to it. 

“We could walk,” Lena suggested. 

“We won’t arrive on time,” Kara insisted, looking at the pod as though it were her arch-nemesis and opening the top so they could climb in. 

“We can leave the top open,” Lena suggested as Kara helped her up. Kara followed Lena taking a seat in front of her at the controls. 

“We can,” she smiled, a little bit more confidently. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. 

“I’ll be here the whole time. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” she whispered in her ear. Kara nodded. 

“I haven’t flown one of these things since I was thirteen. That’s like forty-one years,” Kara laughed. 

“You’re giving me so much confidence,” Lena mumbled. 

“It’s easy,” Kara assured her, instantly going into reverse. She corrected and they flew forwards. “See, easy. That was completely intentional. I was checking to see that it was completely functional,”.

“After witnessing your ability to drive a car, I’m not sure I’m entirely convinced, darling,” Lena laughed. Kara managed to handle it, driving the vehicle to a hill on the outskirts of the city, right at the edge of the land. They climbed a small hill and when they arrived at the top. The view was the best. 

“You can see into space,” Lena breathed. 

“I have to say the view has become a little more impressive,” Kara smiled, coming up behind Lena and engulfing her in a hug, she pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek gently. The reds and purple began to paint the sky and they took a seat on the grass right at the edge of the cliff looking out to the sky. Lena moved a little without Kara noticing and managed to frame Kara perfectly into the shot with the sun in the background before taking a few more shots of the sun. She watched Kara watch the sun for a long time. 

“What are you thinking about?” she scooted back next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing her feet in Kara’s lap. 

“I just miss him,” Kara mumbled. Lena wrapped her arms closer around Kara. 

“I know,” she whispered, letting Kara put her weight on her. 

“You should have met him. He would’ve loved you,” Kara smiled. 

“I can only say the same thing about my dad,” Lena smiled. 

“You don’t talk about him much,”. 

“You don’t talk about Zor-El much,” Lena deflected.

“We should talk about them more,” Kara laughed. 

“Tell me about him,” Lena smiled. 

“He was one of the greatest scientists I knew. He would spend more time at home than Jeju so more time with me. He taught me to ride what was like a bike and showed me how to do anything I asked. I always remember he would drop everything at a moment’s notice to help me with school work,” Kara gradually became more animated, turning to face Lena a little better. “There was this one day he took me down to the lab and showed me all his projects. He taught me to do one of those cool experiments that just go bang,” Lena laughed quietly. “I remember that as the moment I knew I loved science and wanted to be like him. He was my inspiration. My whole world. He always used to tell me:  _ Kir chahv. Khap nim bem.  _ Little one, you will be brilliant. Like it was a prayer. Just a constant reminder. He would write everywhere so I’d never forget,”. A small tear fell from Kara’s eye and Lena wiped it away almost instinctively, cupping Kara’s face. “I miss that part of him. Now he’s the bad guy. I don’t want the bad guy. I want te ukr  _ (my dad) _ ,”. Kara tears began to flow more freely and Lena pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey, I’m here, it’s okay,”. Lena understood her better than anyone but she didn’t know entirely what to say so just held her, whispering words of comfort into her hair. “I love you so much,” she murmured. 

“I love you too,” she felt Kara smile against her shoulder. “I’ve destroyed your dress,”. 

“It’s your dress and shut up, it doesn’t matter,”. Kara laughed lightly pulling her head away, “Let’s go home,”. Kara stood up.

“Which home are you talking about?” Lena laughed, taking the hand Kara had offered to her. 

“The home planet where I can hug my puppy. Is it normal to miss her this much?”.

“Speaking from experience, yes,” Lena smiled, following Kara down the hill. Kara stopped and gasped and Lena almost jumped three feet in the air. 

“What is it?”. 

“My tree,” Kara ran off the path toward a particularly good climbing tree and Lena followed after her. “Here,” she beckoned Lena over to where she was running a hand over the trunk. Lena recognised the writing almost immediately. 

“You carved your name,” she laughed. 

“Of course I did,” Kara smiled. Lena whipped out the camera and took a picture of it quickly but Kara didn’t notice she was too busy studying the old thing. “I can’t believe it lived,”. Kara swung off a few of the low branches before pulling herself up and onto the branch. Swinging her legs where she sat. “Want to join me?”. Kara offered her hand. 

“I’m good,” Lena smiled, taking another photo of Kara and her childlike joy at the tree’s existence. 

-

When they got back to the house, after a considerable amount of time exploring the woods (not that Lena cared. She would jump off a cliff with Kara if it meant seeing her smile), Alura had prepared a goodbye breakfast which was eaten with Alura and Kara both desperately trying to avoid the topic of Kara leaving. Lena excused herself as soon as possible saying she would pack for the two of them, leaving Kara with just a warning whisper to talk to her mother. 

_ “I don’t like leaving. I hate goodbyes,”  _ Kara mumbled meekly into her food trying to hold back tears. 

_ “Me either, little one, Khap ukiem rraop (I love you),”  _ she rounded the table to pull Kara into a hug. Kara stood up so they could hug properly, almost collapsing in her mother’s arms. They stayed like that for a long time, both of them reduced to tears. 

_ “I promise I’m going to come and visit more often,”  _ Kara smiled as she tried to get her tears under control,  _ “You can visit too,”.  _

_ “I’d love that,”  _ Alura smiled,  _ “I’m yet to meet the infamous Eliza. I have so much to thank her for,”.  _ Kara’s heart almost explodes at the thought of having the two of them in the same room. 

_ “I’ll tell you when my  _ girlfriend  _ stops the global virus pandemic,”  _ Kara laughed. 

_ “Tell me when you ask her to marry you. She said that was the tradition on Earth,”  _ Alura smiled and Kara promptly blushed all over.  _ “I can give you the House of El bracelet,”.  _ Kara almost teared up again. 

_ “I would love that,”  _ Kara smiled,  _ “This is Brainy, Brainiac 5’s invention,”  _ Kara handed her a second copy of the thing she’d given to Lena yesterday,  _ “If you press this we can stay in touch better,”.  _ Alura just pulled her daughter into another hug. 

_ “I’m so proud of you, remember that? Your father would be too,”.  _ Kara just let her mum hold her again, unable to form coherent speech. 

_ “Thank you,” _ she whispered not knowing what else to say. 

_ “Kara, I need you to do one last thing for me,”  _ Alura asked her seriously. 

_ “What is it?”.  _

_ “Your cousin. Please teach him some Kryptonian. Lena has managed to gage the accent better than him. He sounds like some kind of Daxamite street vendor,”.  _ Kara snorted and tried to contain her giggles. 

_ “Oh, I’ll be sure to tell him. He needs taking down a peg or two and he doesn’t like Lena much either, this is priceless,”.  _

_ “Why doesn’t he like Lena?” _ Alura asked. 

_ “His favourite saying is ‘Never trust a Luthor’. He thinks she’s her brother and mother. She’s not. She’s everything they’re not. She’s the light and they’re the dark. She’s everything-”.  _

_ “Kara, I know. She learnt a language pretty much overnight for you and if you talk to her for more than five minutes you realise her main aim in life is to help people and the way she looks at you when you aren’t looking tells me enough,”  _ Alura assured her.  _ “Though that speech is surprisingly well-rehearsed,”.  _

_ “Lots of people think the same way as him,”  _ Kara admitted. 

_ “Lots of people are most definitely wrong,”  _ Alura smiled. 

_ “I can only agree with that,”.  _

_ “You should go help her. I don’t think she can carry that bag by herself. I’ll make sure the ship is ready,”.  _

_ “Thank you, mum,”  _ Kara surprised Alura by engulfing her in another hug before bounding off upstairs to make sure Lena was okay. None of the packing had been done. 

“I can explain,” Lena smiled sweetly, walking up to Kara and wrapping her arms around her waist pulling their bodies close together and meeting their lips in a passionate kiss.

“Don’t try to distract me,” Kara’s outraged tone was undercut by her ragged breathing. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay so I listened for loud noises and Ruby texted. Apparently, Lola would like photos of all the planets in our solar system,”. Kara shook her head affectionately.    
  


“Stop trying to distract me,” she laughed, “Let’s pack and then we can go and fulfil your need to see all the planets,”. 

“Ruby and Lola want it too,” Lena huffed, throwing her phone into her bag. 

“Stop using our puppy to manipulate me,”. 

“If I have to deal with two sets of puppy dog eyes, I’m sure you can handle one,” Lena challenged, passing her their things so Kara could pack them into the case. Wrapping the things they’d bought and been given in the clothes for protection. Once they’d finished they found a note telling them to meet Alura at the ship. They made the short walk over. Lena holds Kara’s hand the whole way, gently rubbing circles over the top of her hand with her thumb as some kind of comfort. She desperately tried to study Kara’s face for emotion but found very little of a clue, she looked more distant than anything else. Alura was waiting and Kara launched herself into her arms again. Lena knew how much Kara hated goodbyes. She waited, a step back, and was shocked when Alura pulled her into a hug. 

_ “I have one last thing to give you. I think you both may enjoy them, maybe more in the future but there’s no harm in giving them to you know,”  _ Alura smiled, passing Kara a box full of possessions. Kara turned a deep shade of red and tears sprang to her eyes. Lena hand instinctively found the small of Kara’s back in an attempt to provide some comfort. 

_ “They’re books and toys that I loved as a child. Fiction and non-fiction,”  _ Kara explained. 

_ “I’ll go put them on the ship,”  _ Lena offered, saying a final goodbye to Alura and placing a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek before taking the box to the ship, giving Kara and Alura a little more alone time. She watched as obvious tears were shed and just offered Kara a quick hug and kiss when she got on the ship. “Let’s just go straight home. See Lola,” Lena suggested, “We can see the planets next time,”. She pressed her forehead against Kara’s and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. 

  
“Yeah,” Kara mumbled. 

“Kar?”. Kara hummed in response, busying herself with the controls.

  
“I know this isn’t easy. Leaving again. We can come back,”. 

“I miss Earth,” Kara admitted close to shouting, “Give me a minute,” she muttered, pressing a few more buttons. Lena got the message and sat down, strapping in. They both waved a goodbye to Alura as Kara shot them out of Argo’s shield. A little way off Kara stopped them. 

“Where are we?”. 

“Andromeda,” Kara shrugged. “I miss Earth and I hate that I miss it. They both feel like home and I know which one I like more. We both know which one I like more. And I feel guilty for it,”. 

“Kara,” Lena stood up out of her seat, trying not to be distracted by the fact they were in the galaxy over from the Milkyway. “You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel and people can’t be angry at you for that so you should never feel guilty for having feelings. You spent a long time coming to terms with the loss of Krypton, of Argo and you made Earth your home. It’s okay if it feels more like your home. You’ve been there longer than you were ever on Krypton. It’s okay to admit you know where you want to live. You shouldn’t feel obligated to anything but Kara,” Lena moved closer to her, “We will visit all the time and take however many future kids there and raise them with every Kryptonian tradition under Rao. You can have two homes,”. 

  
“Why do you always know what to say?” Kara laughed, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder. 

“Years and years of therapy,” Lena smiled, “Don’t tell me off for making a joke about it. Dark humour is the only positive. Don’t take it away,”. Kara pressed her lips together with a smile and a nod. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered. 

“I love you so much too,” Lena smiled. 

“Let’s go get our puppy,”. 

  
“Yes!”. 

-

They landed just a few minutes later and Alex, J’onn and Winn were already in the desert. “We need to talk,” Alex pulled Kara and Lena into a temporary base as soon as they got the ship. 

“Can I just get our luggage off the thing?” Kara challenged her sister. 

“Quickly,” Alex told her, urgency filling her voice, “Once everything is off, Brainy is going to take it to the Fortress,”. Lena walked inside the base to wait for Kara. Not everybody was immune to temperature and found Nia, Lois, Johnathon and Kal inside as well as Lola. The puppy bounded over to her, leaping off Nia's lap. Lena picked her up into her arms, planting kisses all over her fur. Kara came in just a few seconds later, bumping into Lena who was still at the door. 

“She’s here!” Lena smiled, turning to face Kara. Kara almost immediately dropped the luggage to bring Lola into her arms, who was desperately trying to get there anyway. 

“Right! Emotional puppy reunion over! We have things to talk about!” J’onn clapped his hands together as he walked in and Kara passed Lola back to Lena and sped off with the luggage, returning in less than two seconds and taking a seat in between Lena and Lois. Just as J’onn began to open his mouth to explain the issue, Johnathon began to cry. Nia, Maggie and Alex sniggering in the back at the baby as Lois and Kal began to panic about getting him quiet. After being in Kal or Lois’ arms failed Kara found herself lumped with the baby, that somehow instantly settled in her arms. She gave Kal a smug look. 

“Alura told me to tell you to get your Kryptonian accent sorted out. Apparently, you sound like a ummm, what was it?” Kara paused for a moment in mock thought, “Oh yeah, a Daxamite street vendor,”. Lois sniggered while Alex and Maggie outright laughed at the back of the room. Kal blushed almost the same red as his cape. 

“Can we continue with this  **emergency** meeting?” J’onn quipped from the front and the group all turned around in their chairs, sitting up straight. “Good,” he sighed, “Right, as you know Lena was called with a tip-off, of sorts, from Lex a few days ago. Since we have done a huge investigation into all we know about the Luthors, most of it courtesy of Lena, and searched all of their property. We have found very little except a coded address to a base that even Brainy can’t decipher,” J’onn pressed a button and a screen popped down with the code displayed on it. 

“Fancy,” Maggie commented from the back causing both her and Alex to fallout in giggles again. 

“They’re like those kids at the back of the class,” Lena whispered to Kara causing the two of them to giggle a little. J’onn sighed loudly. 

“This is a serious issue!” he scolded them but it only made all of them giggle more with Nia joining them. To make matters worse, the more they tried to stop the more they laughed. Lois was pressing her lips together desperately trying not to laugh too but failed dismally and soon joined them to the loud disapproving sighs and tuts from J’onn and Kal which only seemed to increase the laughter. 

“Wait, hold on. I know that code. It’s Lex’s own cypher,” Lena finally took her time to look at the board, “It’s an address for a base in the outskirts of the city,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, sorry.   
> Hope y'all are doing okay. Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos they give me life.   
> Amelia :)


	42. Of Flapjacks and Vaccines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena isn't the most sensible person in the penthouse all the time.

The base turned out to not exist. Further investigation pending sleep. But Lena slept about two hours that night, she resigned to the fact she wasn’t getting any sleep at around 3 am and snuck out the bedroom to get something done. By the time Kara woke up she had answered her emails, organised her schedule, ordered a picture frame and made her way down to her lab where she had begun to study the alien technology and created a hypothetical vaccine for COVID-19 before injecting herself with it and was now working on her improvements for Kara’s super suit. That was where Kara found her about six hours after she’d woken up, about to inject herself with the COVID-19 virus to test the vaccine, after giving it the appropriate five hours to let it set in. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked and Lena almost jumped out of her skin, barely catching the syringe before it dropped to the floor. 

“Science,” Lena smiled, pressing her lips together and trying to avoid the questioning.

“With your shirt off?” Kara challenged her and Lena suddenly remembered she’d taken her sweater off so she could get better access to her arm. 

“I was just testing something,” Lena not so inconspicuously slid the syringe behind her in the vain hope Kara wouldn’t see it. Kara did and sped to the other side of the room so she could see it. 

“What’s this syringe for?”. 

“It may or may not contain a form of the COVID-19 virus so I can test my vaccine,” Lena avoided Kara’s eyes but she could picture her shocked and annoyed expression.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Kara almost yelled. 

“No! I’m trying to help people! My vaccine will work!”. 

“Can you be 100% sure? Lena this is your life!”. 

“Do you not trust me?”. Kara’s face instantly softened a little. 

“Of course I trust you but it’s your life, Lena. I care about you too much to let you gamble with your life,”. 

“I’m not gambling. Can you help me with the injection?”. Kara looked at Lena as though she had asked her to set off a nuclear device.

“Seriously? Have you even eaten anything today?”. Lena avoided Kara’s eyes. 

“Look. I am 95% certain this vaccine will work and I will eat once I’ve injected myself with it,” Lena made her way over to Kara, pulling her closer, “And even if I do get the virus. Which won’t happen. I will most likely have a bad cold,”. Kara sighed and looked down. 

“Pass me the syringe,”. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, kissing Kara quickly, “You’re my favourite,”.

“I reverse the right to say ‘I told you so’,” Kara told her as she tested the syringe. “Ready?”. 

“Just do it,” Lena pushed herself up onto the lab table and Kara moved up next to her. 

“Okay,” Kara pushed the injection into Lena’s arm, holding her other hand as she did. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, giving Kara another quick kiss. 

“You promised you would eat food now,” Kara smiled.

“Let’s go,” Lena took Kara’s hand.

“You're still shirtless,” Kara laughed, grabbing the sweater Lena had brought down with her, “And this is mine. I was looking for it,”. 

“It’s comfy and smells nice,” Lena hugged the sweater to her chest before pulling it on. Kara huffed. 

“You’re lucky I love you,”. 

“I know,” Lena smiled smugly. “Pancakes or pancakes with abs?”. 

“Pancakes,” Kara smiled, dragging Lena out of the lab and up the stairs. 

-

“When can you check?”. It was the fiftieth time in five minutes Kara had asked Lena the same question. When could she check to see if the vaccine was effective? When would they find out if she had COVID-19? They were snuggled up on the balcony sofa, Kara having caught up with her assignments rather quickly in the morning, Lola had fallen asleep by Kara’s feet and Lena was reading her book while Kara read a book on her phone, her head resting in Lena’s lap. She managed to convince Lena to take a nap while she worked in the morning. Watching her intently from the sofa opposite the bed and eventually just climbing into bed with her decisively not sleeping girlfriend to try and get her to relax at least a little. 

  
“I told you. This evening. Ask me again when the sun starts to set, darling,”. Kara groaned and returned to reading her book. She didn’t ask again for a while and they were only interrupted when Lola woke up and decided the best place for her to sleep was on Kara’s stomach. That was when Lena realised Kara hadn’t asked because she’d fallen asleep, her phone clutched to her chest. Lena smiled down at the two of them and whipped out her phone to take a quick photo because it was honestly too cute for words. Kara had her glasses on still so Lena decided to post it to her Instagram. 

**lenaluthor** it’s her most annoying talent: she can sleep anywhere but they’re cute.

She fell back into her book and was only interrupted when the doorbell rang. She replaced her legs with a couple of pillows, cautious not to wake Kara up. She succeeded, by an unknown miracle, and snuck through to the door, taking the package that had been left outside. It was the picture frame she’d ordered. She went back to find the picture of her and Kara on Argo she’d printed earlier and placed it inside. It was a good photo, they were both laughing at their earlier failures with the timer shots and Kara’s failed attempt to use her non-existent superspeed and it was all perfectly framed by the rising sun in the background. It was obviously not of this Earth so Lena placed it in her home office where no one but her and Kara would ever see it but no one else needed to. While Lena was doing all of that Kara had woken up and found Lena just as she was trying to hang the picture up. 

“What are you doing?” she laughed as Lena desperately tried to balance on the arm of the sofa on one leg.

“Hanging a” Lena’s balance began to waiver and Kara sped over to catch her. “A picture,” Lena finished, breathing a little better in Kara’s arms. 

“Here,” Kara lifted Lena up and she hung it. Kara lowered Lena to the floor so she could look at the picture. “It’s us,”.

“I’m aware,” Lena laughed, “I liked the picture but if I put in the main area it may be more a clue of your alienness so I’m putting it in here,”. 

  
“Why a picture of us?” Kara asked. 

“Because it’s a nice picture,” Lena smiled, “And I love you and you look beautiful and I look passable,”.

“What?” Kara interrupted her, “You have never looked anything less than completely and utterly breath-taking, Miss Luthor,”. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer, kissing her. 

“Okay,” Lena smiled into the kiss. 

“Good,” Kara laughed, “Is it time yet?”. 

“No,” Lena sighed, falling forward onto Kara’s shoulder. 

“I hate this,” Kara laughed. 

“Me too. Let’s get some food. It will distract you,” Lena laughed.

“Food doesn’t always distract me,” Kara argued as Lena started to lead the way to the kitchen. She waited for Kara to fall back into her thoughts as they pulled the food out of the fridge. 

“Potstickers,” she whispered under her breath while Kara was reaching to the top cupboard to get a bowl down. 

“What?” Kara spun around, almost dropping the bowl. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Lena smiled innocently at Kara who was trying desperately not to drop the bowl she was balancing. 

“Fine,” Kara cleared her throat, placing the bowl on the counter next to Lena. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as Kara looked at her suspiciously. 

“What are we making again?”. 

“I’m craving flapjacks, we’re making vegan flapjacks,”. 

“Vegan!” Kara groaned.

“They taste even better. It’s flapjacks, it barely affects the recipe,” Lena assured Kara, “And it’s better for the environment and we might also need more golden syrup,” she smiled, pressing her lips together pleadingly. 

“I’ve got it,” Kara smiled, kissing her as she sped off. She returned two minutes later with a tin of golden syrup. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, giving Kara another kiss. “Now step back because this is sticky,” she ordered and Kara took a step away as Lena poured what looked like the whole tin into the bowl before mixing it all together. “Try,” she held out a teaspoon with some of the mix on. Kara tried and instantly fell in love. 

“Why haven’t you made these sooner and where the hell do you get the recipe?”. 

“The recipe was my biological mother’s and you always asked for cookies,” Lena smiled. 

“I have no brain. Don’t trust me and stop hiding secret food talents from me,” Kara laughed using the spoon to take a little more of the mix. 

“Wait till you taste what it’s like baked?” Lena smiled, confiscating the spoon with another kiss to Kara’s lips to stop the pout forming. Kara was just as impatient as they waited the twelve minutes for the flapjacks to cook in the oven but Lena just settled back into her book while Kara elected to sit on the floor in front of the oven. Lena had another opportunity. 

“Doughnuts,” she whispered in the quietest voice possible. There was a bang in the kitchen and she looked over to see Kara had hit her head on the counter, standing up too fast. The counter was okay. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Lena called out innocently. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara called, looking around confused, “It’s nothing,”. She went back to watching the flapjacks and Lena thanked God she had a book to cover her face with. The timer went off and she could’ve sworn she saw Kara float out of excitement as she reached into the oven to get the flapjacks, without oven gloves. 

“I guess we can all thank Rao you’re superhuman,” Lena sat up on the kitchen island, next to where Kara had put the flapjack tray. “Put them in the fridge and they’ll harden quicker,”. 

“No, no more waiting,” Kara pushed Lena so she was further away from the flapjacks and cooled them with her freeze breath.

“Or that,” Lena laughed as Kara passed her the things she needed to get them out of the tray. “Here,” she passed Kara a flapjack. Kara moaned upon tasting it. 

“Why did you hide these?”.

“I didn’t hide them, I merely didn’t introduce the two of you,” Lena laughed, grabbing a flapjack for herself. An alarm went off on her phone and Kara perked up suddenly. She sped off only to return holding one of the testing kits. Lena smiled, taking it from her. She took a quick swab and left it. 

“It won’t go any faster, darling,” Kara was staring at the test like it was a bomb. “Come here,”. Kara moved over to Lena, who was still sitting on the counter and slotted herself between her legs. 

  
“What if you have it?”. 

“What if I don’t?” Lena smiled. Kara’s eyes were flitting between her and the test. Lena cupped her face with her hand. “I’ll be fine, whatever way. I promise,”. Kara swallowed and tore her eyes from the test. Lena leaned forward to give her a kiss that was only quick as the test pinged. Kara went to speed off to get it but Lena put a hand on her arm, stopping her. She reached for the test and a smile split her face. “The vaccine works,” she laughed. 

“It does?”. 

“It does!”. Lena found herself being lifted up and spun around in Kara’s excitement. Her legs wrapping around Kara’s waist instinctively. “You’re a genius,” Kara laughed and Lena just hummed in agreement, meeting their lips in a kiss. “You realise how amazing you are, right?”. 

“It’s no big deal. I still need to do more testing. Human trials. It’ll take like a month at least,” Lena waved away the compliment. 

“Take the win, Lena,” Kara told her, “And the compliment because you are a genius,”. Lena smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara again, deeper this time. “We still need to clear up,” Kara murmured against Lena’s lips as the kiss deepened, “One second,”. She put Lena down and sped everything away. “Let’s go,” she picked Lena up again and captured their lips in a deep kiss. 

“Dork,” Lena laughed against Kara’s lips. 

“You like it,” Kara smiled, walking to their bedroom. 

-

I wrote a one am one-shot and I thought you might want to check it out. If you do it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069646)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the latest chapter. I will probably continue this as a series when quarantine's over. Following key life moments in their life as an epilogue.   
> Thank you for all your support, comment and kudos. I love y'all sm. Stay safe and stay at home.   
> Amelia :)


	43. Of Suits and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wears a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically me projecting my gay panic attacks every time I see Katie McGrath in a suit onto kara.

“Morning,” Kara murmured, turning over to find Lena already sitting up in bed, typing away at her computer. 

“Morning,” she replied absentmindedly.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, sitting up a little more and picking up Lola so she didn’t run across Lena’s keyboard in an effort to try and cross from Lena to Kara. 

“Filling out applications for human trials of my vaccine as well as patent requests and a proposal to the WHO, if I get a meeting tomorrow I should be able to avoid it being bought up by the biggest business. I want the vaccine to be free for everyone and I’m happy to back the funding for that but it would need help with distribution,” Lena barely looked up from where she was typing on her computer, “And I’ve got the public release of our testing kits today. We are distributing worldwide but some of the container ships are stuck. Some ports don’t have enough staff and can’t open,”. 

“First, I love you and you’re amazing,” Kara smiled before gingerly removing the laptop from Lena’s lap, “Second, how much sleep did you get last night?”. 

“Like three or four hours, I think,” Lena grabbed for the laptop. 

“Finish the requests. I’ll make breakfast and then tell me where these ports are and Supergirl can go help out while you take a nap,”. 

“I don’t need a nap,” Lena took her laptop back indignantly. 

“You slept around six hours over the last two nights. Take the nap,” Kara insisted. 

“Fine,” Lena sighed, turning to look at Kara, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. “Let’s get some food, Lolly,” she climbed off the bed and the dog refused to move snuggling into Lena’s side. Lena bit back a smirk, pressing her lips together as she focused on the laptop screen. “Lola, come here,” Kara tapped her leg. 

“Just bring her food in here,” Lena smiled.

“What?” Kara almost choked on air in her shock. 

“Just put it on the balcony and when she’s hungry she’ll eat it,”. 

“You’re turning soft, Luthor,” Kara laughed, going round the bed to give Lena a quick kiss. Lena cupped her face keeping her close. 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“And I love the glasses,” Kara teased, “And you,” she added, “But you look seriously beautiful in those glasses,”. Lena shook her head but knew there was no point arguing with Kara. She refocused on her computer as Kara left the room to go make breakfast, she didn’t notice Kara taking a sneaky photo of her curled up with Lola. 

**karadanvers** she never stops working sometimes yet somehow still looks beautiful doing it.

Lena got the notification that Kara had posted to her Instagram and took a break to see what she had done and cursed immediately, she knew Kara heard her by the giggle from the next room. 

**lenaluthor** just because Lola loves me more doesn’t mean you post this in retaliation 

Lena heard the gasp from the kitchen and laughed to herself putting her phone down and finishing the last form and sending out emails to her labs to get some vaccines fabricated and to get a team together. She picked up her phone and saw Kara had replied to her comment. 

**karadanvers** she’s delusional, you just feed her more

 **lenaluthor** whatever helps you sleep at night darling

She heard Kara’s gasp again and laughed to herself but the laughter died as she saw a reply from the WHO, they wanted to meet today. She took a deep breath and forwarded the email to Jess, telling her to find a time in the afternoon. Kara walked back in at the same moment and saw how pale Lena was. 

“Either you need that nap or you got bad news,” she smiled, passing her the healthy bowl she’d prepared and putting Lola’s food out the balcony for whenever she felt like eating and sped back to the kitchen grabbing her breakfast and settling next to Lena. 

“The WHO wants to meet this afternoon and I have nothing prepared,”. 

“Start with some sleep and the fact you have a vaccine that you want to fully fund will sell itself,”. 

“I don’t have time,”.

“No objections, Lena, you’re going to get some sleep, whether you like it or not,”. Lena sighed and started eating her breakfast. 

“I can survive,” Lena began to object but Kara shushed her. “Did you just shush me?” she laughed. 

“Maybe,” Kara laughed.

“That is a conversation for after I’ve finished eating,” Lena snuggled into Kara’s side. 

-

The test distribution wasn’t the easiest thing Kara had done all year but J’onn was willing to help her and between them, they managed to get them distributed around the world fairly quickly. Kara landed on the balcony three hours after she’d started and Lena already had a counter full of food. “I thought you’d be peckish,” she smiled. 

“Did you get any sleep?” Kara checked, looking pointedly at the food as she made her way over to Lena and pulled her into a hug. Lena kissed Kara quickly. 

“Most of this is takeaway, silly,” Lena laughed, “Um, I woke up when Alex and Maggie dropped by. I gave them the vaccine as well as Sam and Ruby. They texted me to ask for it as a precaution and if it doesn’t have a positive effect it does not affect them,” Lena assured her with another quick kiss. 

“Not an answer to the question,” Kara quipped. 

“I got a couple of hours,” Lena smiled releasing Kara so she could make her way over to the food. 

“How were they?”. 

“No updates but they are all healthy though Ruby thinks torture may be easier than online school. She’s been doing some exams online and is struggling with science and languages,”. 

“Yes, I will fly you to see Ruby so you can help her,”. 

“I didn’t ask,”. 

“Well then it’s an offer,” Kara smiled, grabbing her third slice of pizza. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, taking a piece of pizza for herself, “You’re the best,”. 

“I know,” Kara smiled cutely, her nose scrunching a little.

-

  
“Are you ready?” Kara asked from her place on the sofa. 

“That’s what you’re meant to be telling me,” Lena was pacing up and down, she'd just run through her talk for Kara for about the fifth time. It had to be perfect. 

“The speech is perfect, you were perfect, I’m asking if you feel ready,” Kara clarified. 

“I think I feel ready,” Lena stopped pacing for a second, standing in front of Kara. She was wearing a navy blue pinstripe three-piece suit with a black shirt underneath and her hair was scraped back into a ponytail. Kara had to say she prefered it when Lena was pacing, it was easier not to look at her because that suit shouldn’t be legal, especially in the presence of someone who is attracted to women and especially not being worn by the girlfriend of a certain someone who is attracted to women. Kara swallowed hard and tried to focus on Lena’s words.

“You are ready,” Kara assured her, “You’re going to do great, I promise,”. Lena seemed to breathe out a little at that and Kara dragged her eyes away from where she’d been staring, unintentionally staring, but if she wasn’t looking she wouldn’t have seen the obvious movement of Lena’s chest so it was okay. Right? She tore her eyes back to Lena’s face and smiled, Lena didn’t seem to notice, thank Rao. 

“Where are my flashcards?” Lena began to panic again, pulling Kara out of her thoughts. 

“You’re holding them,” Kara laughed. 

“What?” Lena looked at her as though she were stupid. Kra lifted Lena’s hand to show her the cards she was holding. “I’m a mess,” Lena muttered. 

  
“You’re a genius,” Kara amended, standing up so she didn’t have to keep looking up at Lena, looking up had put something in her eyeline that was very distracting and Kara treasured the ability to form coherent sentences right now. “You’re a genius who has a cure to Earth’s biggest problem right now. Your work speaks for itself and you’ve been in worse situations,” Kara was losing her train of thought, she hadn’t anticipated the effect the red lipstick and bare neck would have on her. “If you can survive multiple assassination attempts you can survive a meeting,” she finished.

“Okay,” Lena took a deep breath. Kara sped off and returned holding out a flapjack to Lena. 

“Don’t refuse I know you like to stress eat and if it’s making you feel that bad,” Lena had already taken the flapjack from Kara but didn’t want to interrupt the ramble which she was finding strangely comforting, “We can have a salad for dinner and by we I mean you, I will be eating something else actually I’m going to cook tonight. Your meeting will end at about six. I’ll have something ready,” Kara trailed off as she just saw Lena smiling at her fondly. 

“I like listening to you talk, it’s almost as comforting as this flapjack,” Lena laughed, taking a deliberate bite of the flapjack, “Just try not to burn down our kitchen, darling,”.

“It outrages me how little faith you have in my abilities,” Kara gasped. 

“Why did you move in here in the first place?” Lena asked pointedly. Kara ducked her head and sped off, returning with Lena’s lipstick.

“The food wiped it off,” Kara told her. 

“Stop changing the subject,” Lena laughed, polishing off the flapjack and taking the lipstick form Kara, “But thank you for putting up with me,”. 

“I like seeing the perfect Lena Luthor freak out, it’s cute, and you look super hot, like wow-,” Kara gestured at Lena’s body as the youngest Luthor blushed the colour of her cape, “ like I can barely look at you hot in that suit and it is an incentive to stay,”. Lena laughed.

“I should wear suits more often,” she smiled smugly. 

“Just like all the time,” Kara smiled coyly, “It’s like my second favourite suit of yours,”. 

“What's your favourite?” Lena asked with a smile. 

“Your meeting’s starting in two minutes,”. 

“Karaaa,” Lena complained, checking her watch, “Which is your favourite?” she asked, taking Kara’s hand so she would walk with her to the office. Lena leaned against the doorway, looking at Kara expectantly. 

“I’m not telling you,” Kara smiled and walked off. Lena groaned and walked into her office connecting to the call. Not everybody was there and Lena’s phone buzzed. It was Kara. 

**Kara:** Your birthday suit 😜

Lena blushed all over and tried to stop her reaction from being obvious. She never had a chance to send out a reply or answer the other texts Kara had sent afterwards. 

-

Kara would say the cooking was going certifiably slightly above average. She was making a salad, which wasn’t too hard. She had searched the contents of their fridge and then the entirety of the Internet and she felt ready. Except she hadn’t made it easy. She had somehow reached a point where she was baking marinated tofu, which she’d marinated herself. She pulled the tofu off the heat and tried the tester piece she had put in there as an extra, cooling it with her breath. It actually tasted good. Kara sped out onto the balcony and let out a squeal of glee before returning to the kitchen and adding it to the rest of the salad. She heard a stifled laugh and spun around to see her girlfriend standing in the hallway, desperately trying to contain her laughter.

“How much did you see?” Kara asked, turning a distinct shade of red.

“Oh, enough,” Lena smiled smugly, “Enough to know I will tell this story until we are old and haggard,”. Kara groaned and slammed her forehead into the counter. Lena smiled and came up behind her spinning her into a hug. “I will tell it as one of the many times I knew I was stupidly and completely head-over-heels in love with you,”. Kara's face began to fade of embarrassment. 

“You’re smooth,” Kara smiled, leaning in to give Lena a quick kiss, “But go change because I feel hideously underdressed and I need to perfect the presentation of this,”. Lena walked off and Kara finished putting the salad together and laid it out on the table with a flourish. 

“What wine?” she called into the bedroom, poking her head around the door. 

“Red,” Lena replied from the closet. 

“Got it,” Kara smiled, speeding back to the kitchen to get it open. Lena emerged soon after with a huge smile as she looked at the dinner table. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah, how was the meeting?” Kara asked, barely giving Lena a chance to sit down. Lena smiled and launched into the story of the meeting. It was all good and everything went to plan and Lena had the right to emergency powers to skip the approval stage for human trials and just to begin them with WHO searching for a team of volunteers for her. Kara was happy to hear all about letting Lena do the talking and ignoring her various comments about Kara’s cooking, which was surprisingly good. 

-

I'm talking about this suit btw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are staying safe and staying at home. I love y'all so much and thank you for all of your continued support. Just a reminder if you have any prompts you can drop them down below.   
> Amelia :)


	44. Of Scars and Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Kara with a Supergirl emergency and they take a long overdue trip to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of self-harm and eating disorders. There are two asterisks [**] before it starts to be talked about but it's not in detail only a mentions and refers to it.

When Lena woke all she found was a note from Kara, Supergirl emergency. She went and put out Lola’s food before heading down to the base and checking in with her girlfriend over the comms. 

“Hey darling,” Lena smiled. 

“Lena!” Kara stopped flying and hovered in place. 

“I was just checking in,” Lena smiled. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Just doing a quick patrol,”. 

“Any bad guys, today?” she asked. 

“No, but my powers are stronger than they were when we returned a few days ago and I checked out the address again. I think there might be a lead-lined base underground. Can you drop J’onn etc. a text about it please?”. 

“Don’t worry already on it, darling,” Lena pulled out her phone and sent the text off to the Superfriends chat. 

“Thank you, I love you,” Lena could hear Kara’s smile and saw her little dot on-screen begin to move again. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, “Also if you get a chance can you pick up breakfast, we’re all out of cereal and milk and need to take a trip to the store later,”. 

“Got it,” Kara smiled, “Go to go, fire downtown,”. 

“Be careful,”. 

“Always,”. 

Lena settled in and tuned in the news feeds on the fire downtown, watching Kara as she saved person after person. She noticed something as Kara began to fly in the fifth time. 

“Kar! The building’s going to collapse. The steel pole of the far left corner from where you are now?” she almost broke the comms with her urgency. 

“Here?” Kara hovered in the front of a part of the building. 

“Yep. If you heat, mould and freeze it quickly it could hold. Steel normally melts at about 2500 Fahrenheit but you just need to make it pliable,”. 

“Got it,” Kara used her heat vision and then her superstrength followed by her freeze breath. The building was stable for now. She dived back in, rescuing people with more urgency. Lena brought up the multitude of cameras the DEO had set up and turned on thermal imaging capabilities.

“Kara. There are two kids, I think in the basement. They’re trapped under so much but I’m looking at a thermal imaging camera and their bodies are at human temperature, they may be alive. If you check last, you can displace all the debris and not worry about building collapse,”.

“Can you lead, there’s small traces of lead in this building, I have no idea why,”. 

“Okay keep on heading down when you’re in the basement they’re on the other side of the fire line. Be careful,”. 

“I’m going to stop talking now and hold my breath but you can keep an eye on my vitals,” Kara told her. Lena watched as a figure walked through the fire on the thermal imaging. “I got them,” a quiet voice rasped into the comms. “I need you to get the firefighters out so I can fly through the floor,”. Lena may have hacked the police servers to communicate that Supergirl needed the firefighters to clear out of the building but it was untraceable and only borderline illegal and done to save lives so morally correct. Kara showed up in the window a few minutes later with a smile on her face and soot covering her suit and face and a paper bag in her hand. 

“Hi!” she smiled, walking over to Lena to kiss her. 

“Heya,” Lena smiled, poking her finger at Kara’s chest, “Shower first,” she told her. 

“What about a bath together?” Kara smiled, kinking an eyebrow with a smirk. 

“I can get on board with that,” Lena laughed, “As soon as you get out of that suit,”. 

“Got it,” Kara smiled and sped off. She returned, poking her head around the door, “I’ll meet you up there,” she smiled dorkily. 

“See you there,” Lena laughed, though Kara had already gone, she always heard her. Lena made her way upstairs, smiling to herself. By the time she made it to the bathroom Kara had already started running the massive jacuzzi tub, it had an amazing one-way window that covered the expanse of one side of the job, from floor to ceiling. It was probably the most expensive thing Lena had insisted on in her apartment but it was worth it. Kara was already undressed and seated in the tub waiting for Lena. Most definitely worth it Lena concluded, smiling at her girlfriend. 

“You’re a bit behind there Lee,” Kara laughed and Lena quickly pulled off her clothing and slid in next to Kara. 

“Good enough?” she smiled, sitting down next to her. 

“Definitely,” Kara laughed, leaning in for a kiss which Lena gladly accepted. 

They ended up eating breakfast in the tub, which worked if your hands were dry. Before reluctantly getting out before they shrivelled up like prunes and getting dressed for a trip to the store to get their grocery shopping. Lena drove while Kara intensely sang karaoke in the passenger seat. Neither of them noticed the paparazzo following them out of the building and to the store. Shopping was easier than usual, largely due to the fact Lena anticipated when Kara would put junk food in and controlled it. They were so caught up in their bubble they didn’t notice the paparazzo follow them around the store. They still didn’t notice him when they made their way to the car, splitting the bags evenly so as not to draw suspicion to the fact Kara could single-handedly carry it all. It was a slightly too loud click that eventually drew Kara’s attention, largely due to the fact Lena was returning the trolley at the time, and not taking Kara’s attention up. She beckoned Lena over to the boot under the guise of reorganising the bags to warn her in a low voice. They continued, as usual, ignoring the paparazzi but Lena could already see the headlines the next day, she’d seen the man in the store, just hadn’t made the connection. He would’ve gotten plenty of gossip-worthy shots of the two of them. 

“I can get someone to bury them,” Kara offered her hand, taking Lena’s as the brunette gritted her teeth and tried to drive angrily like she was. Lena just shook their head and stayed silent until they got to the parking garage and the doors had shut them off from the outside world. “Lena,”. The word seemed to hold so much weight coming from Kara’s mouth. Lena turned to face her. 

*** trigger warning ***

“It’s just frustrating. I want our private life to be ours, we control what gets out and I don’t have the mental capacity to imagine Lillian’s face when she sees them because that’s what I imagine and it makes me sick to my stomach and I’m filled with a desire not to eat and to run away to my room, locking myself in,”. Kara tried to hide her reactions. She had suspected some kind of eating disorder or self-harm in Lena’s past but she’d always been too afraid to ask. Len had only hinted at it a couple of times but they both knew Kara had seen the scars that she always conveniently ignored. 

“The scars?” Kara gently pushed, giving Lena an easy out by trying to hide the curiosity and expectancy on her face. Lena just nodded, slowly. 

“We need to get the milk in the fridge,” her demeanour changed immediately as she got out of the car and made her way around to the boot. Kara sighed and followed her, deciding it was best not to push her. When they did get everything packed away and had started eating lunch, Lena spoke for the first time that wasn’t to give directions. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” she focused intently on her sandwich as she spoke. 

“It’s okay to talk about it. It’s not something to be ashamed of. It’s something you’ve overcome, it makes you stronger and braver,”. Lena didn’t respond immediately, thinking over Kara’s words on a few bites of her sandwich.

“It was okay-ish till he died,” Lena admitted, “I was bad before but when I was twelve it just all went downhill like a boulder being kicked off a ledge. Lex had left, he would protect me from her, and mother and decided boarding school wasn’t working and that I had to be home. She sent me back when I was fourteen. I could never do everything right. If I got full marks in a test I was too smart for my own good and if I got one mark off I was dumb and stupid. Since I was ten I had panic attacks every day before school. The kids would bully me and the teachers hated my mother and brother and took it out on me. I was a Luthor, it wasn’t popular. She would yell and hurl insults at me while I told her I couldn’t breathe. There was one day on the way to school, I was eleven, I didn’t even have a phone. I had a bad panic attack and I had those tears you can’t stop no matter how hard you try. She dragged me out to the car, literally dragged me. I couldn’t stand and I couldn’t stop crying as she drove so she stopped at this petrol station and kicked me out of the car before driving off. It was a forty-minute walk to school and I did it. When I got home that day she hit me for the first time properly, I was late to school and that was unacceptable,”. Lena took a big breath and looked up at Kara and noticed that the Kryptonian was choking back tears, similar to the one streaming down Lena’s face. Kara made her way around to Lena and pulled her into the biggest hug. “I need to finish. Can we move to the bedroom or something, it’s more comfortable?”. 

“Whatever you need,” Kara told her and Lena led the way. She didn’t want the physical contact. She would break down too much so she asked Kara to just sit opposite her on the bed. 

“The self-harm started when I was twelve. The panic attacks were more regular, it was like I had this crushing weight on my chest all the time. I couldn’t breathe. It was the day after his funeral and I was in my room. I was having another panic attack. I didn’t know they were panic attacks at the time. Lillian called them toddler tantrums so that’s what I thought they were. Me being attention-seeking and not a mental health condition. I tripped over when I was pacing and I scratched my hip on my chest of drawers and for a second that pain stopped everything else. I tried with scissors. You’ve seen them. I cut my hip because no one would see. If Lillian had one rule it was no scars. About the same time puberty was a bitch and my body was in that awkward phase. My clothes didn’t fit as well. It started small like Lillian would give me less food at meals or compliment me if I skipped them but it turned into outright body-shaming and to top it all of I was really fucking confused as to why I didn’t have a crush on any guys but the internalised homophobia plays a very small part in this. I stopped eating eventually and with the panic attacks I would pass out a lot so I ate in small amounts and compensated with a lot of running. It didn’t work and Lillian only got worse with the panic attacks and the self-harm and abuse I was close to giving up,”. 

Kara tried to hide her reactions, pushing down her instinct to reach out to Lena. 

“When I was fourteen boarding school saved my life. I don’t think I had been hugged in two years since he died, but one of the girls gave me one when she found out we were roommates and I almost broke down from that. I stopped self-harming as much, only when it was around Luthor-time as I used to call it and I ate more and I began to grow into my body. The school gave me counselling too, without telling Lillian and my English teacher explained LGBT to me and it all began to click a little more. I was still bullied but I had a few friends. I didn’t stop either of them fully until I was around twenty-three and Jack forced me to get therapy, I never told him. I just used to have a lot of panic attacks. I’ve never told anyone outside of licensed professionals,” Lena confessed. 

“You realise if they ever break out again you are going to have a really hard time stopping me from committing homicide,” Kara smiled and Lena laughed lightly. 

“By all means, go ahead,” she muttered. Silence fell over the two of them and Kara reached forward to wipe a tear from Lena’s cheek. Lena hand instinctively went to grip Kara’s, lacing their fingers together. She shook her head, trying to keep back the tears. 

“It’s okay to let go,” Kara told her, moving closer. Lena's eyes glistened as they filled with more tears and she turned her head away. “Lena,” Kara breathed, reaching out for her chin and turning her so they faced each other again. Lena shook her head, biting back the tears. “It’s okay,” Kara told her again and Lena shook her head again. 

“I can’t let her win,”. 

“She’s already lost,” Kara told her and Lena took a shaky breath, a tear escaping her eye. Kara moved ever closer and Lena shook her head a final time, trying desperately to hold back the floodgate but she looked at Kara and the floodgates broke. Kara pulled her against her chest and pulled the two of them down onto the bed in a hug, Lena’s face buried in Kara’s chest as tears soaked her sweater. 

When Lena woke up later it was still in Kara’s arms. She lifted her head and Kara smiled at her. “I’m sorry. How long did I sleep?”. 

“First, stop apologising and you were out for a couple of hours,”. Lena hummed in acknowledgement. “Lena, you know I love you so much. Don’t ever forget it,” Kara told her, Lena sat up a little so the two of them were closer and pulled Kara into a kiss, one full of emotion and love. 

“I know, me too,” Lena whispered as they pressed their foreheads together. Out of nowhere a small puppy came darting in and leapt onto the bed running into the almost non-existent space between them. They both laughed and Lena pulled Lola into a hug, planting kisses all over her. 

“I normally cover them with make-up, the scars. It’s what I did with Jack and James and everyone before,” Lena admitted as she climbed out of bed with the puppy still held to her chest, offering Kara her hand so they could go through to the lounge. Kara smiled at her weakly. 

“You don’t have to hide. Not with me,” she pressed a kiss to her temple and Lola tried to jump at Kara. Kara laughed and took the jumpy puppy from Lena’s arms, hugging her.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”.

“Which one?”. 

“When Harry met Sally?” Lena suggested and Kara almost floated in excitement. 

“I haven’t seen that in years. Yes!” she smiled, “I think it’s on Netflix,”. 

“Perfect,” Lena smiled, settling into Kara’s arms on the sofa as she brought it up on the TV. “You know sometimes I think this would be easier if I turned Hope back on,”. 

“Why did you turn her off up here?”. 

“I don’t really know, I just felt like I needed to,” Lena hummed as Kara pressed play and her arms wrapped around Lena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this triggers anyone I just feel like it's another thing about Lena the queerbaiters more commonly referred to as the CW need to confront.  
> I hope everyone is staying safe and staying at home and that you are all happy as you can be. If you need someone to talk to you can always message me on Instagram (@jcdelove).  
> Thank you for all your support, comments and kudos they give me life. I love y'all so much. You are the best.  
> Amelia :)  
> -  
> Reminder you can always drop prompts in the comment section.


	45. Of Onesies and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena unpack more of Kara's stuff and find onesies.

Lena didn’t have an amazing night’s sleep. Kara kept waking her up. The first time it was around eleven o’clock at night. 

“Lena,” Kara shook her awake. 

“What?” Lena mumbled groggily. 

“Could we get segboards at some point?”. 

“It’s midnight,” Lena groaned. 

“But could we?”. 

“When we’re seventy or something,”. 

“But it’s like flying!”. 

“You can fly,” Lena sighed.

“Fine,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer so she was almost lying on top of Kara. Lena couldn’t complain it was one of her favourite places to sleep. But she only slept for about an hour before Kara woke her up again in the same way as before. Lena just hummed as a response. 

“Do you think our kids would have blonde or brown hair? Because blonde is the dominant gene on Krypton,”. 

“I don’t know, Kara,” Lena groaned, snuggling further into her side. 

“I’d want them to look like you,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena’s forehead. 

“There’s a conflict there then,” Lena smiled, “I’d want blonde babies running about,” she mumbled, drifting into sleep again as Kara held her ever closer. 

“Lena,” Kara shook her awake again. It must have been around two in the morning. 

“What is it, Kara?” she tried to hide her exasperation. 

“Koalas have fingerprints,” Kara smiled. Lena groaned in response and snuggled closer to Kara. 

“Go to sleep, Kar,” she told her, letting herself drift off again. She managed to survive two hours before Kara woke her up again, Lena could hear a little panic this time. 

“Kara, what do you want?” she tried desperately not to snap. 

“The fire hydrant patent was destroyed in a fire,” Kara smiled. 

“Kara, what the hell is going on?” Lena turned over so she was facing Kara, their faces inches away from each other. 

“You’ve been having nightmares,” Kara pressed her lips together and tried to avoid Lena’s eyes. “Your heartbeat spikes, you start sweating, you’re barely breathing and you start screaming sometimes. I assumed you just didn’t want to talk about it so I came up with a different topic,”. Lena’s heart swelled a hundredfold and she stared into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled, leaning forward to give Lena a quick kiss. 

“Thank you,”. 

“No problem,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer and placing a kiss to her forehead, “I’ve got you,” she whispered into Lena’s hair. 

-

“We should unpack the rest of your stuff,” Lena suggested. She was bored out of her mind. She’d handled five meetings, answered what felt like three billion emails and organised a team for the human trial phase of the vaccine and had very little work to do for the rest of the day with no meetings and very few emails in her inbox. That left the situation to be very weird because while Lena felt like ripping her hair out in her sheer boredom, Kara still had one more article left to write. Lena was beginning to understand why she’d found Kara sitting upside down on the couch so many times. Lena was also beginning to understand how much she relied on books. She had officially run out of books and it wasn’t an enjoyable experience.

For Lena, to run out of books was like running out of oxygen. She’d read all of them at least twice so her mind was wandering, to Kara and her boxes of stuff in the back of Lena’s closet. Not even all of her clothes had been unpacked yet, just the essentials and it wasn’t like Kara was going to be moving out any time soon so unpacking would make sense and Lena was also really hoping she could get Kara into whatever hot pants and sports bra combination was in the Supergirl box. And it would avoid her impulsive want to dye her hair, which Lena hadn’t felt since one really boring summer when she was fifteen and that left her with an undercut and blue hair and a very angry Lillian, Lex thought it was hilarious though.

“I’ve almost finished the article then we can do it,” Kara mumbled, snapping Lena out of her thoughts and into the present.

“What’s it about?” Lena asked. 

“I’m writing up some email interviews I did with frontline workers,”. Lena just hummed in acknowledgement and went back to her boredom, waiting for Kara to finish. She eventually made her way over to the kitchen, her boredom turning into snacky hunger. She selected a pack of Oreos and started to eat some, slowly. Waiting to see how long it was until Kara snatched them from beneath her nose. The answer was one oreo before there was a gust of wind and the Oreos had vanished from the counter in front of Lena and were with Kara at the dining table. It was on. Lena followed the Oreos, taking another and sliding the packet slightly out of Kara’s reach. Lena wouldn’t have noticed Kara had moved if it wasn’t for the fact the Oreos were now on Kara’s other side, out of Lena’s reach and the Kryptonian was eating one with a smug smile on her face. An idea popped into Lena’s head and she smiled to herself. She decided the best way to get to the Oreos was directly through Kara. She climbed onto her lap and sat there, facing her, reaching out behind her for the Oreos. Kara just rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and continued to type the article, a huge smile covering her face. Lena had to admit the new position in Kara’s lap was very comfortable so she just leaned into it. She fed Kara a couple of Oreos while she typed. Kara finished in a couple of minutes, Lena suspected she was using superspeed. 

“Seriously?” she laughed leaning back so she and Lena faced each other. 

“I’m really bored,” Lena squeaked.

“This is a new level of clingy, Miss Luthor,” Kara laughed, shutting her laptop lid. Lena just groaned and buried her head in Kara’s shoulder. Kara laughed more and lifted Lena’s head gently. “I love you,” she smiled, kissing Lena. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled as the kiss broke. 

“I’m so telling people how soft you are,” Kara smiled smugly and Lena’s face fell. 

“No way,” she laughed, “Not happening, nuh-uh,”. Lena thought for a second of an appropriate punishment and smiled smugly as she found one. She leaned forward to whisper in Kara’s ear. “If you tell people I won’t do that thing you like with the tong-”.

“Iwon’ttellpeople,” Kara almost yelled in her rush to speak and Lena laughed at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that,” she teased. 

“I won’t tell people,” Kara repeated with a blush coating her cheeks. 

“Good,” Lena smiled, “Let’s unpack your stuff!”. She climbed off Kara’s lap and held out her hand. 

“I’ll be right behind you, I’m going to grab some snacks,” Kara gave her a quick cheek kiss and Lena walked off to their bedroom to start. She pulled out her phone to put her music on and as she put together the ultimate kara danvers playlist she received a notification her girlfriend had posted to Instagram. She clicked on it straight away. 

“Kara!” she yelled as she saw what she had put up and was only met by giggles. “How did you even take this!”. It was a picture of Lena hugging Kara while Kara typed on her computer with an oreo in her mouth while Lena held the packet. 

“I have superpowers,” Kara shrugged, walking in with her hands in the air. “And I know you like doing that thing as much I enjoy it,” she smiled and Lena cursed, “Plus I didn’t tell them, I just posted a very cute picture without a caption and if you didn’t notice people like you more when I post soft pictures of you,” she added. 

“You’re very lucky I love you,”. 

“I am very much aware,” Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her close for a kiss. “And I love you too,” she smiled as the kiss broke. 

“Where should we start?” Lena clicked play on the playlist and threw her phone to the side, only after she added a comment about Kara sleeping on the couch, which both of them knew would never actually happen.

“Clothes,” Kara suggested, diving on one of the boxes and sliding one to Lena is a casual show of strength. Lena pulled out the pen knife she’d brought with her and opened the box, she noticed Kara watching her after having pulled her own box open.

“What?”. 

  
“Nothing,” Kara swallowed and went back to her box. Lena looked inside her box and saw more comfy clothing. 

“You have more comfy clothes?” Lena asked in shock. 

  
“I have an addiction,” Kara smiled as Lena pulled out one of the million onesies Kara seemed to own. 

“I have an idea,” she smiled, throwing one at Kara. The rest of the unpacking was completed rather quickly with Kara in her Supergirl onesie, a gag gift from Winn and Lena in a Chewbacca onesie that she couldn’t figure out why Kara owned it considering it obviously hadn’t been worn much. 

-

“What are you doing?” Kara asked her. They were curled up on the sofa, watching Half Of It on Netflix for the second time on Kara’s insistence and Lena was hiding her phone screen from the Kryptonian. 

“Nothing,” Lena lied. 

“Lena, what completely unnecessary and too expensive thing are you buying?”. 

“Nothing,” Lena scooted further away from Kara. 

“Nothing doesn’t constitute moving further away from me,” Kara quipped before speeding around and grabbing Lena’s phone. “Segboards!” she laughed from where she was now standing behind the sofa. 

“Maybe,” Lena smiled, pressing her lips together and sitting up, crossing her legs so she could face Kara.

“You know I only said that last night because I couldn’t think of anything else,” Kara laughed. 

“Yeah, but what’s the point of being a billionaire if you can’t spoil your super cute, super awesome girlfriend,” Lena pushed herself up on her knees and pulled Kara closer and into a kiss.

“You know you can also spoil her by stopping the overuse of the adjective ‘super’,” Kara smiled. 

“Oh, that’s never happening,” Lena laughed, taking her phone back from Kara. “I guess I’m going to have to buy these segboards,” she clicked a few buttons, “What colour?” she asked looking up at Kara. 

“You’re not serious,” Kara giggled. 

“Deadly serious,” Lena shrugged, “They have a Supergirl one,”.

“No,” Kara jumped over the sofa and sat down next to Lena, “If you insist on ordering them you have to pick a cool one. Lena smiled winningly as Kara looked at the options and realisation dawned on Kara as she saw Lena’s face. “Stop manipulating me,” she laughed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena smiled innocently. “Wait, the black one with the red light up,” Lena stopped Kara’s scrolling on a particular board.

  
“Now that does look cool,” Kara admitted. 

“Good to know,” Lena took the phone back and clicked a few buttons just as the Supergirl alarm Lena had installed went off. “Wait,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as she began to push the button that materialised her suit. “Wear the onesie,” she told her, pulling her glasses off, pushing her hood down and pulling her hair out of the messy bun and into its perfect flowy locks. “You look cute and people need a good laugh,”.

“Well it is only a bank robbery,” Kara smiled, looking at the information that was displayed on their TV.

“Be careful,” Lena smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Always,” Kara called as she flipped off the balcony, shooting off in a red and blue blur. Lena flicked to the Kara-cam on the TV and picked Lola up. 

“Mommy’s going to be okay,” she whispered, watching as Kara restrained some very confused bank robbers. 

**SUPERFRIENDS 👾👽**

**Alex:** Lena! Care to explain…

**Nia:** BEST

**Nia:** THING

**Nia:** EVER

**Sam:** whoever bought that onesie deserves an award - Ruby

**Winn:** Thank you very much 😏😀😝

**Nia:** WINN YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! 💛💙❤💚

**Winn:** I am making you a Dreamer one now

**Brainy:** Thank you, Winn, you have deafened me.

**Lena:** Come on, Alex, she looks cute

**Maggie:** She has a point.

**J’onn:** Even I have to admit it’s kind of what everyone needs right now

**Nia:** HA

**Kara:** I look awesome… admit it

Kara flies back in as she types the text with a smile on her face. “Hi,” she smiled, walking over to Lena. “The robbers were so shocked they didn’t even bother shooting me. I should do this more often,” she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist pulling her closer. Lena gently tucked some of her stray hairs behind her ear. “You’re a genius,” Kara whispered. 

“My preschool teacher could’ve told you that,” Lena deadpanned, “But congratulations for noticing,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara quipped, leaning in to kiss Lena. 

  
“You know someone has to say I love you,” Lena smiled teasingly and Kara cut her off with another kiss. “I love you,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled.

“Now, you’ve got it,” Lena teased and Kara just smiled, pushing her against the couch. “Someone’s eager,” Lena laughed as Kara’s lips met hers again. 

“I left my phone on vibrate and it was in a pocket in my leggings which happens to be on my thigh,” Kara admitted and Lena’s lips left hers as she burst out in laughter. 

“Seriously?” she laughed, breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Kara pouted, annoyed at Lena’s amusement. 

“I’m sorry, darling, but it is kind of funny,” she laughed. 

“Leave me alone!” Kara smiled. 

“Are you sure about that?” Lena sat up and wrapped an arm around Kara’s neck, pulling her down onto the couch as their lips collided in a passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are staying safe and staying at home. thank you for your continued support. i start school again today so life is so fun with that stuff but hell always seems to win but it'll be chill.   
> Amelia :)
> 
> SUPERGIRL SPOILERS AHEAD!!! DO NOT READ ON
> 
> THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!! THEY ARE FRIENDS!!!! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!!! AHHAHHHHAHHAHH THEY ARE COMING BACK TO US!!!!!!!!! MY SHIP IS RISING!!!!!!!!!!  
> also kara telling lena to sit down is such a dom move and lena complying is such a sub move


	46. Of Fries and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds a website of cheesy pick-up lines

Lena’s apartment was slowly becoming her and Kara’s apartment. It was the little things like their wardrobes mixing that had Lena’s heart swelling. Their shoes, underwear and work clothing were still separate but in the middle were hundreds of casual clothes that no longer had a distinct owner, so much Lena’s favourite hoodie just seemed to smell like a combination of both of them. Then there were Kara’s mugs filling Lena’s cupboards. She loved the mugs, they were far more interesting than hers ever were and had the cutest things all over them, because it was Kara so it was inevitable. Then her things in the bathroom, her shampoo and conditioner, her face wash and moisturiser. A routine nowhere near as strict as Lena’s but the products meant that they had created sides of the sink and the contrast melted Lena’s heart every time. Then there were the splashes of colour, the blankets and pillows on everything and the millions of pictures. It stopped the penthouse feeling like a hotel and it started to feel like a home. A home where she would find her girlfriend at the kitchen island working as their dog sat draped over the couch. Honestly, Lena had never been happier. She felt so lucky but she couldn’t help but wonder if Kara felt the same.    
  
“Does this feel like your home?” Lena asked, it was six in the morning and probably not the best time for the question but Lena needed to ask. 

“What do you mean?”. 

“Do you like living here?” Lena propped herself up on her elbow so she faced Kara. 

“Of course, Lena, I love living here, I’m living with you for a start,” Kara smiled at Lena. Blue meeting green but it wasn’t happy falling on happy happier falling on worried. “Lena, what’s going on?” Kara sat up a bit more, tucking a hair behind Lena’s ear and cupping her chin. 

“It’s nothing,” Lena fell back onto the bed. Kara fell back next to her and took Lena’s hand in hers. 

“It’s not just you and Lola, of course. It’s the fact that I always sit in the second stall from the door at the island and you always sit in the third and you always sleep closest to the bathroom and I always sleep closest to the door and when we aren’t cuddling you take the left side of the couch and I take the right and if we are cuddling we’re always closest to those sides. I also love that you take the left side of the sink and I take the left,” Kara stopped for a second, “And you put your stuff on the right-hand side of the shower and I put my stuff on the left,” she spoke more slowly. “I was going for a romantic speech but Lena, that’s weird,” Kara propped herself up on her elbow so she could see Lena’s just as weirded out expression. 

“It wasn’t even deliberate, one second,” Lena stood up and opened the closet and then the drawers. “It’s the same here,”. 

“No way,” Kara followed Lena to look at the closet and then the drawers and looked back at Lena in confusion. “Is this deliberate?”.

  
“No,” Lena laughed as Kara dragged her through to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge. 

“That’s creepy,” she announced to no one in particular. 

“Really creepy,” Lena agreed, looking over Kara’s shoulder. 

“Right, now we’ve established we have a creepy in sync thing, I’ll finish,”. Lena found herself back in the bed, her hand in Kara’s as they stared at the ceiling. 

“Stop doing that,” she smiled. 

“Never,” Kara laughed. “As I was saying. I love that when we eat at the table you always face the windows and the view and I always face you,”. 

“I’m never looking at the view,” Lena smiled and she could feel Kara blushing, she squeezed her hand comfortingly, turning over to face her and found Kara doing the same thing. 

“I love that when I walk around the only thing I have to worry about is being killed by the sheer hotness of my girlfriend which would never be your fault because you caught me slipping,” Kara joked and Lena smiled fondly. 

“Dork,”.    
  
“Hey! I’m romancing here,” Kara laughed. 

“You’re doing a good job at it,” Lena smiled. 

“I know,” Kara smiled proudly, “And last of all when I think of home, I think of here and you,” she told Lena sincerely. 

“Always. You always know what to say,” Lena smiled. 

“I know I’m awesome,” Kara leaned in for a kiss that Lena gladly gave, pulling Kara closer so she could deepen the kiss. 

“I love you,” Lena whispered against her lips. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled before reattaching their lips more passionately. 

-

Breakfast was quick due to a small obstacle that led to them getting out of bed late. They both had a CatCo meeting in about two minutes and Kara’s glasses had vanished again. Both Lena and Kara were running around like crazy which meant Lola was getting very excited by all the activity and Kara saved Lena from falling a total of four times in the past three minutes. 

“Got them!” Kara yelled victorious from the lounge and they both went running into the study, using different doors. Kara carrying a chair with her that she placed down next to Lena’s while Lena sent Lola out of the room. They’d missed the last meeting and Lena didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side. 

“Ready?”. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled and Lena entered them into the video conference. Lena was to speak first so she called the meeting to order and transformed into her CEO mode, which Kara had to admit was a small turn-on. Lena had an interview once the meeting had finished with one of the science and technology reporters on her vaccine while Kara did another article on a frontline worker and a COVID-19 case which almost brought her to tears (although a picture of a puppy had also brought her to tears within a second). That’s how Lena found her with tears in her eyes as she typed out the article at the kitchen counter. 

“You okay?” Lena smiled, grabbing a glass of water and sliding one over to Kara. Kara nodded and just turned the laptop screen to show Lena. 

“This kid caught COVID-19 after his mom didn’t have access to the proper PPE even though she kept a two-metre distance from her whole family at home. He survived but he had a stroke during treatment and he can’t speak at the moment,” Kara explained. 

“Oh my god,” Lena breathed, “Is he at the Children’s Hospital?”. 

“Yeah, I think he’s still there,”. 

“Maybe Supergirl should stop by. I know someone who can give you a way into the building,” Lena smiled, sliding a pack of Haribo across the counter to Kara. 

“I’ll do that later,” Kara smiled, “I was looking around, loads of people have lost access to cancer treatments and other scheduled things. It’s terrible,”. 

  
“We had to cancel lots of treatments for the patient's safety,” Lena sighed, sitting down next to Kara and taking a Haribo from the packet, “We didn’t have enough doctor’s either. We had to rate the urgency of all the patient’s treatments and schedule them like that,” she looked over at Kara. “You’re wishing you could interview me,” she smiled. 

“Yes,” Kara groaned, “It’s annoying. I might just send the article idea to Nia,”. 

“Shit, I need to message Brainy. I think he needs my help but won’t admit it,”. 

“Don’t torture him,” Kara smiled. 

“I’m just going to wait until he says something along the lines of ‘Lena, I need your help please’,”. 

“Lena,” she laughed lightly, “That’s torture for him,”.

“I know, but it’s fun for me,” she smirked, “And it’s good for him in developing his social skills, she added. 

“Don’t disguise your fun in helping him,”. 

“What can I say? Sometimes my Luthor genes shine through,” Lena smiled, standing up. “I’m going to go and call Brainy,”.

“Have fun,” Kara smiled, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. “I’ll see you in a bit,”.

“See ya,” Kara called after Lena as she walked off. 

-

“Did he admit he needed help?” Kara asked over their lunch. 

“No,” Lena pressed her lips to hide a smile, “Nia sent me the work though and I’ve looked through it. I can solve it too,” 

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Kara shook her head. 

“No, I’m not,” Lena squeaked. 

“You are,” Kara accused her. 

“I am but I can do something someone with twelfth level intellect can’t,”. Kara just smiled at Lena’s trying to cover up the huge smile that had been spreading across her face and pulled out her phone. “What are you doing?”. 

“I’m texting Nia to get Brainy to just admit it because your ego is going to get huge,”. 

“My ego is not huge,” Lena smiled. 

“I can do something someone with twelfth level intellect can’t,” Kara echoed in a challenge. 

“What level of intellect are you?”. 

“Brainy never told me,” Kara shrugged, “But I was the youngest member of the Science Guild on Krypton,”. 

“And you said I have a big ego,” Lena joked in mock outrage, throwing a fry at Kara playfully which she caught in her mouth with a smug smile. 

“You do,”. 

“I think we both do, Miss Danvers,” Lena raised her eyebrows, looking pointedly at Kara’s smug smile. 

“It was a good catch,” Kara squeaked, “It’s not like you’re the best at throwing,”. Lena gasped dramatically. 

“What are you saying, Kara?”. 

“You’re bad at sports,” Kara smiled. 

“Okay, Supergirl,” Lena threw another fry at Kara which she sped to the side to catch. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, taking a bow from where she was standing away from the chair. 

“Big ego,” Lena pointed out, throwing another fry into the most awkward place to catch her out but she caught it again, smiling from the corner of the room with a fry in her mouth. 

“You know we could play this all day and I end up eating all your fries,” Kara shrugged and in response, Lena reached over and took three fries from her plate. Kara gasped and tried to grab at them as Lena placed them into her mouth. 

“You’re mean,” Kara huffed from her chair where she sat back down. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Lena smiled, swatting Kara’s hand away as she tried to steal a fry. 

“Since when were we at war,”. 

“We’re a Luthor and a Super. We’ve always been at war,” Lena joked. 

“We’re not stupid men,” Kara laughed.

“We definitely aren’t that,”. 

-

Kara was bored and she fell down a google black hole and had a large list of pick-up lines that she was determined to use on Lena just because she knew it would let her see that adorable smile that she loved so much. It was time for the plan to be set in motion. Lena was cooking dinner and Kara had been kicked out of the kitchen for stealing food and being altogether not helpful. 

“Lena?” Kara called across the room. Lena hummed in response. “I must be drawn to the force ‘cuz Yoda only one for me’,”. Lena groaned and laughed lightly, a smile lighting up her face as she shook her head affectionately. “Lena?” she called out again and she looked up this time. 

“What?” she smiled. 

“Do you have heat vision too? Because you can melt my heart with just a look,”. Lena laughed again as a smile covered her face. 

“Dork,” she smiled, raising her eyebrows challengingly. 

“Lena?”. 

“What?”. 

“You must be made of Kryptonite because being around you makes my knees weak,”. Lena laughed again, a groan punctuating it. 

“How many more of these?”. 

“Lena?”.

“Yes, darling,”. 

“It’s a good thing I have freeze breath because you look dangerously hot,” Kara smiled and Lena blushed this time as she groaned. 

“They’re getting cheesier,”. 

“Lena?”. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Lena's lips curled up in an expectant smile. 

“Can we have ice cream for dessert?”. Lena’s face fell as Kara’s turned up in a smile. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled, refocusing on the cooking, “I was expecting a pick-up line,”. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Kara stood up and made her way over to Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. “Maybe I can make it up to you later,” she whispered in her ear. 

“Smooth,” Lena smiled, turning so she could face her, “But you crossed the kitchen threshold so leave before I burn dinner,”. Kara whined and quickly planted a kiss on her lips before running off and waiting right at the edge of the kitchen. 

“I love you,” she yelled dramatically from where she was standing, grabbing Lola as she tried to run into the kitchen. 

“Oh no, my baby’s allowed in,” Lena laughed and Kara pouted. 

“My baby too,” Kara hugged the more than willingly Lola to her chest. “We’re going to leave mean Lena alone now,” Kara walked off with Lola cuddled to her chest and went to sit at the table while Lena smiled at the pair affectionately.

“I love you too,” Lena smiled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are staying safe and staying at home. Thank you for all of your continued support.   
> Amelia :)


	47. Of Elevators and Shopping Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a power cut.

Lena woke up first and tried to gently extract herself from Kara’s arms. It was an almost impossible battle that Lena knew realistically she was never going to win. Every Time she tried to move, Kara just pulled her closer, mumbling some incoherent words. Lena tried for the fifth time to move and Kara’s words actually made sense. 

“Stay. No meetings. Afternoon,” she mumbled, placing a sleepy kiss to Lena’s neck. Lena couldn't say no to her clingy girlfriend. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, rubbing gentle circles across Kara’s hand. 

“Good,” Kara mumbled, holding Lena closer in her sleep. “Can we have pancakes?”. It was obvious Kara was still asleep and had ventured into a large amount of sleep talking. 

“Whatever you want, darling,” Lena giggled.

“Good because I don’t want the eggs to get sad,”. Lena almost lost it. 

“Why would the eggs get sad?”. 

“Because they’re dying,”.

“Should we just not eat them then,” Lena suggested. 

“Noooo. Pancakes. Lena makes the best pancakes. Like they’re so good,”. 

“Maybe I should make them more,” Lena laughed. 

“Not you, your pancakes are bad,” Kara huffed, “I want Lena’s pancakes. Lena’s the best,”. 

“I am. Am I?” Lena giggled, teasingly. 

“You are,” Kara confirmed pulling her closer before falling back into a deeper sleep that dragged Lena with her. 

-

“You talk in your sleep,” Lena told Kara over breakfast. It wasn’t pancakes, they didn’t have enough milk. Kara looked up in a panic. 

“What did I say?”. 

“Well, you said you wanted me to stay when I tried to get out of bed so I did,” Lena took her coffee and rounded the kitchen island so she could sit next to her girlfriend. “Then you said you wanted pancakes,”. Kara groaned and banged her forehead against the counter. 

“I’m remembering bits,”. Lena smiled at her affectionately and placed a kiss to her forehead as she sat down. 

“Then you said you didn’t want the eggs to get sad and that they would get sad because they’re dying so I suggested no pancakes and you got upset,”. 

“Quite rightly so,” Kara shrugged. 

“Then you said that I make the best pancakes so I offered to make them more and you said no,” Lena smiled. 

“What! Sleep me is stupid,” Kara pouted. 

“Yeah, she is but not in that way because you said ‘no, your pancakes are bad. I want Lena’s pancakes. Lena’s the best’,”.

“Sleep me definitely isn’t stupid. She was probably talking about Alex. Alex’s pancakes are bad,” Kara smiled, “And the rest is very very right,” she moved closer to Lena, moving a hand to her hip so she could pull her in. 

“Is that so?” Lena smiled, closing some of the distance between them. 

“Very much so,” Kara laughed, closing the last gap between them and attaching their lips in a kiss. 

-

They needed milk. That meant another trip to the store which Lena really didn’t want to do. That’s how they found themselves in Lena’s private lift heading for the parking garage but they never got there. The lift shook and ground to a halt. Lena looked around at Kara in panic and pressed the emergency button, moving faster than she thought was possible before bringing out her phone and checking the news, thanking god she made it so that she had signal in the lift.

“Powercut,” she breathed expecting Kara to respond but when she didn’t Lena tracked the tiny room for her, only to find her curled up in a corner. “Kara!” she almost yelled, rushing to her side. She noticed Kara’s superphone buzzing like there was no tomorrow and picked it up and turned it off, sending a quick text to Alex explaining what had happened before making sure there was no other noise. “Kar?” she whispered, sitting cross-legged opposite her girlfriend. Kara had her hands covering her ears and was whispering to herself rocking back and forth. “Kara,” she spoke louder, trying to get her attention. “Kara, izo rrip nahn uir khap, ehlir vo khuhtov zhor _(If you can hear me, listen to my heart)_ . Khahsh _(Breathe)_ ,”. Kara lifted her head a little and Lena scooted closer. “Khap nahn otem _(I’m here)_ . Rrip zha-nahn chahvymah _(You’re not alone)_ ,” she whispered and Kara slowly unfolded her legs and Lena pulled her into a long hug.

After a while, Kara lifted her head form Lena’s chest. “People are scared. They need Supergirl,”. 

“A little power outage won’t hurt anyone too badly,” Lena assured her, “You can’t be her all the time,”. Kara nodded and let her head fall on Lena’s chest again. 

“How long do you think?”. 

“I have no idea,”. 

“We should check in with the others,”. Lena grabbed her phone and immediately fired off a text to the group chat. 

“Ruby’s partying and Brainy and the DEO are trying to fix it,” Lena smiled, looking at the messages, “And Maggie is jealous because all the things you can do while stuck in an elevator,”. 

“What is she… oh,” Kara laughed and suddenly realised how close she and Lena were. It was a split second and her lips were on Lena’s. 

“Kara,” Lena pulled away from a second, “You just had a panic attack,”. 

“I need distracting,” Kara smiled coyly and Lena sighed before pulling Kara close to her again in a passionate kiss. 

“You’re a dork,” she told her between kisses. 

“You love it,” Kara laughed, the kisses staying more chaste than passionate but full of love and emotion. 

“I do,” Lena smiled against Kara’s lips as they heard a bang outside and jumped apart. “Kara,” Lena moved closer, wiping her lipstick off Kara’s lips before reapplying her own. There was another bang and the lift started to move. Lena clutched Kara, suddenly afraid they were falling but the doors just slid open to reveal the parking garage. Lena’s phone buzzed and she picked it up. 

**Brainy:** I didn’t need your help this time 😛

Lena laughed and showed the text to Kara as it buzzed again. 

**Brainy:** Nia helped me construct the text, apparently the emoticon is ‘sassy’. What’s sassy? 

Lena smiled and typed out a reply sending it before letting Kara pull her to the car. “I can’t believe we’re doing all this for milk,”. 

“We need more fruit too,” Lena smiled, climbing into the driver’s seat and kicking Kara round to the passenger side. 

“This very much sounds like a you trip,” Kara smiled. 

“Have you ever seen me without my morning coffee?” Lena quipped back with a raised eyebrow as she started the car. 

“I guess it benefits all of us,” Kara shrugged, reaching over and taking Lena’s hand. “And I have seen you without your morning coffee by the way,”. 

“Oh yeah, when?”. 

“When you were poisoned you barely started it,”. 

“See not drinking my morning coffee almost kills me,” Lena smiled smugly. 

“Your coffee was poisoned,” Kara pointed out. 

“Same difference,” Lena shrugged as they pulled out into the open air. 

“Lena?”. Lena hummed in response. “Do you think the ice cream’s okay?”. 

“The lights, one plug by my bed and the fridge are all on a back-up generator powered by solar energy,”. 

“So the ice cream’s okay?”. 

“The ice cream’s okay, darling,” Lena confirmed, leaning over to give Kara a quick kiss while they waited at the traffic lights. Kara smiled widely as Lena started to drive again. They managed to get around the store without hitch, avoiding any paparazzi, friends, fans or hecklers which Lena felt should have been marked with a party but Kara argued for a movie night. They walked to the Kara and Kar carried all the shopping. 

“I can help,” Lena reached out for the bags and Kara transferred them all to one hand and took Lena’s hand in her own. 

“That’s not what I-” Lena trailed off shaking her head and just moved closer to Kara, placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth and not even being annoyed about having to stand on her tip-toes. 

“I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know. I'm sorry. I have very little inspiration. We are 47 chapters in and I'm running out of things for them to do that is fluffy so this is a warning. I've been putting it off but something going to come back...
> 
> hehe
> 
> stay safe
> 
> Amelia :)
> 
> Edit: by something i mean angst


	48. Of Gardens and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a surprise for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS AND GALS AND PEOPLE WHO AREN'T GUYS OR GALS!!!  
> y'all are fucking awesome and I love all of you so much. Your prompts have given me so much inspo so the stop button for the angst has being pressed and then fucking destroyed along with all the angst. omg! you are amazing!

“What are you working on?”.

“The vaccine passed the first stages of human trials. They’re testing it on another group and then it goes to peer review so I need to write a paper on it,”. 

“The article was released and the vaccine announced this morning. You are officially the most popular person on the planet,” Kara smiled, pulling out a copy of the Tribune that she’d had Alex pick up. 

“I won’t be if the vaccine can’t be accessed,” Lena quipped, leaning over her computer and continuing to type. “Fuck!”. 

“What’s going on?” Kara moved up behind her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug and placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I can’t type fast enough,” Lena slammed her keyboard, “And I need to find another point of discovery other than ‘my girlfriend is a super hot, powerful Kryptonian superhero and we went to another kind of planet to visit her mother and the science minister there gave me an insight into their advanced technology and science’,”. 

“I think the explanation would improve in credibility if you took out the part about me being powerful,”. 

“So I keep the super hot,” Lena turned around to face Kara, kinking an eyebrow. 

“Well it makes it credible because it’s entirely true,” Kara smiled. 

“Oh yeah?” Lena laughed. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara confirmed, lifting a giggling Lena up and pulling her into a kiss with Lena wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. 

“Why did you pick me up, exactly?” Lena asked, leaning back in Kara’s arms a little so she could look at her. 

“We’re celebrating,” Kara smiled. 

“What are we celebrating?”.

“You. You being a genius and solving the world’s biggest problem,” Kara kissed Lena again. “And I’m forcing you to eat some breakfast,” Kara spun around and made her way towards the door of the lab. “Because it’s eight in the morning and I heard to leave our bed at four this morning,” Lena went to object but Kara just pressed a finger to her lips as she kicked the lab door open, “Don’t lie to me,”. Lena groaned. 

“Why didn’t you stop me?”. 

“You would’ve won the fight but they spent the whole morning feeling guilty about winning the fight and not get any actual work done,” Kara shrugged as they reached the top step. 

“Can you put me down?”. 

“Not yet,” Kara smiled, before flying out of the penthouse. 

“Kara! Where are we going?” Lena squealed, holding on tighter. 

“Congratulations, te zhao,” Kara smiled and dropped down on the roof of the building. “Also I say we build stairs so we can get up here easily,”. 

“There are stairs,” Lena murmured as she took in everything. She turned around to face her girlfriend, “You didn’t have to do all this, you know,”. 

“I know but I wanted to,” Kara pulled Lena into another kiss, “You deserve it,”. Lena looked around in almost shock Kara had turned the roof into a perfect garden, with grass covering it all as well as all her favourite plants in shallow soil and running up the sides where Kara had placed beautiful wooden fences and on one side some beautiful patio with chairs and in the middle a picnic blanket and Lola running around next to it. 

“When did you do this?”.

“Well, you spend a lot of time working so I have a lot of free time and superpowers so I’ve been doing it since you asked me to move in permanently,”. 

“I love it,” Lena laughed, “So much,”. 

“Well, I am awesome,” Kara smiled, picking Lola up as she tried to nose her way into the picnic basket. “Also where are the stairs,”. 

“There,” Lena pointed out a door. 

“I thought that was a cupboard,” Kara laughed as she sat down next to Lena on the picnic blanket. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Lena shook her head affectionately leaning in to give Kara another kiss. “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. 

-

“Kara,” Lena asked gently. They’d been on the roof most of the morning. They’d gone downstairs to get dressed and shower before going back to the roof, with Lena bringing her laptop with her. She had dictated her paper while Kara typed at almost superhuman speed, even adding her own comments from her own scientific knowledge which Lena greatly appreciated as they read it through and edited it. Now they were lying back on the roof, taking in the sun. While Kara might have been, Lena was looking elsewhere and sending all her blessings to whoever invented the sports bra and mini shorts combo her girlfriend was sporting along with Lena’s own purple and beige flannel. 

“Yeah,” Kara turned over to face Lena and Lena could’ve sworn she was practically glowing. 

“How did the birthing matrix work?”. Kara propped herself up on her elbow and her eyes lit up. 

“Well, when you wanted kids, both of you had to go down to this place and they’d talk you through it all and both parents and to consent and there and then decide in the event of an accident who would take care of their child. I don’t know why that was so important but it was especially if you were a member of the military guild and then they had to consent too. They didn’t ever want any orphans and we never did have any. Everyone was always taken care of. Then they would harvest a sample of stem cells from your bone marrow and then they did some sciencey stuff and created a human or two sometimes, twins were rare,”. 

“So I’m guessing they would use the stem cells to create sperm and egg,”. 

“I think so. It was all very secretive,”. 

“Wait, it worked the same with LGBT couples?” Lena stood up. 

  
“Yeah, I guess,”. 

“Oh my god,” Lena began to pace like she did whenever she had an idea forming or was trying to make sense of something. Kara sat up so she could see her. “That means that they not only managed to create an artificial womb but they also managed to turn a female stem cell into what was essentially a male gamete,”.

“Yes?” Kara confirmed, cautiously. “Wait, are you getting an idea?”. 

“It could be possible in humans,” Lena reasoned, “Hypothetically. In males, they produce sperm their whole life and the production is triggered by a set of hormones. If you were to recreate the conditions and the hormone levels you could hypothetically have a female stem cell morph into a version of sperm,”. 

“You would need an in-depth study into homeostasis of the male testis,” Kara pointed out. 

“I forget how smart you are sometimes,” Lena laughed, leaning down to kiss Kara before straddling her and settling on her lap.

  
“We could have biological kids. This would do wonders for LGBT couples,” Kara smiled. 

“I know,” Lena laughed, leaning in to kiss Kara again. “So half-Kryptonian children,”. 

“With jet-black hair,”. 

  
“And blue eyes,”. 

“That I pray will get your heterochromia gene,”. 

“They probably won’t,” Lena pointed out. 

“I can hope,” Kara smiled, making Lena squeal as she rolled them over. “Because they’re very cute,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss Lena again. She removed her lips from Lena’s as they both heard a siren. Kara pouted and stood up. 

“Be careful, Supergirl,” Lena told her, sitting herself up on her elbows so she could watch her fly off. 

“I always am,” Kara leant down to give Lena a final kiss which lasted longer than expected and ended with Lena practically pushing Kara to go even though neither of them wanted it. Lena smiled and made her way downstairs, publishing her paper for peer review as soon as she made it downstairs. She made her way to the sofa, watching Kara handle crisis after crisis on the TV. helping random ambulances with COVID patients get there faster and even helping them dig a mass grave at one of the cemeteries. 

“Lena?”. Lena spun around at the unfamiliar voice, her hand flying to her watch. 

“J’onn,” she sighed, smiling. “What can I do for you?”. 

“It’s kind of a conversation both of us need to have with you,” Alex came up from behind J’onn dramatically and Lena tried not to laugh at her. Alex noticed. “Leave me alone, okay, I had to be carried here and it’s very undignified and awkward for both me and J’onn and,” Alex's hand flew to her comms, “No, Kara, I could've sworn the siting was on Fifth Avenue. And I wanted to maintain some dignity,” she smiled. 

“You’ve sent Kara on a wild goose chase,” Lena smiled knowingly. 

“More of a wild deadly alien chase,” J’onn smiled. 

“Come in,” Lena smiled. 

“You shouldn’t keep that open by the way,” Alex muttered, looking at the doorway in disgust. 

“Well, I’m waiting for the person on a wild alien chase to fly through it,” Lena quipped, taking a sip of her wine. “Do you want something to drink?”. 

“I’m good,” Alex and J’onn both spoke at the same time. 

“What did you want to talk to me about then?” Lena indicated the dining room table and they sat down, Lola jumping onto J’onn’s lap and barking excitedly and he tried not to break the tough guy persona as he succumbed to puppy hugs. Alex looked at them in annoyance. 

“We need to talk about Kara,” she said, side-eyeing the puppy. Suddenly Lena’s phone buzzed and she checked it discreetly. 

**Maggie:** Alex and J’onn on their way over, I think they’re going to give you the shovel talk. Humour them, please. 

She smiled to herself and looked back up at the two. “What about Kara?”.

“Look you know I could kill you very easily so I’m not going to go into detail and that’s an easy way out so if you hurt Kara I will make your life a misery. I will slowly and relentlessly torture you for days and years. At first, you won’t even notice it but slowly you will and you will want to throw yourself off a building because,” Alex trailed off as she noticed something in the corner of Lena’s penthouse. Lena knew exactly what she saw and smiled. “Because,” she repeated trying to draw her eyes away. “You have Injustice Three,” her facade faltered and she sat back down. 

“Yeah, I know the game designer,” Lena shrugged, “You want to play?”. J’onn shook his head at them and Lena heard a voice inside her mind. 

_ “Alex may have been derailed but trust me. I love Kara and she is like a daughter to me. If you hurt her intentionally I won’t be angry. I’ll be disappointed because you are both breaking down barriers to be with each other. Don’t push her away,”.  _ Lena nodded silently as J’onn stood up. 

“I’m going to leave you two to it and relieve Kara. I think there might be an actual incident somewhere else,” he smiled. 

“Okay,” Alex yelled already on the other side of the room, looking at Lena’s gaming collection. “How come Kara never mentioned this?”. 

“She thinks they’re too violent and it’s pointless because she can just beat people up in real life. She likes racing games though,” Lena smiled, making her way over to Alex. 

“How good are you, then?” Alex challenged her. 

“I coded parts of some of these,” Lena refuted, grabbing a controller and passing one to Alex. “Hope, load Injustice Three,” she called out to the AI and the TV screen and both controllers lit up as the game flashed up. 

“I forget how cool your place is,” Alex smiled as she picked her character. Lena shook her head at Alex’s choice and chose her own before they began to play. Kara returned four hours after she left and Lena and Alex were still playing, having it been two hours since Alex showed up. 

“Hey, Lee. Sorry, it took so long, a couple of. Alex?”. Alex hummed in response and Lena paused the game making Alex groan.

“Hi darling,” Lena smiled, “I was just kicking your sister’s ass in video games,”. 

“She was only winning by a small margin,” Alex muttered, “And I’m certain she tampered with the game,”. 

“I’m going to go get something, I’ll be back,” Kara smiled before flying off again and returning a few minutes later with Maggie. “I told you,” she whispered, pointing out Lena and Alex who were back to intensely playing. 

“She came over to give Lena a shovel talk. I did not expect this,” Maggie laughed. 

“It’s Injustice Three,” Kara said. 

“Oh yeah, this is completely predictable. I swear that girl is more excited about that game than our wedding,”. 

“I’m not,” Alex called out, “I can’t wait to marry you whenever we’re allow- fuck,”. She cursed as Lena won another battle. 

“Ha!” Lena shouted, “Never get distracted,”. 

“Best of 27,” Alex challenged her. 

“Fine,” Lena smiled, loading up the game again. 

“So how are you, Kara?” Maggie smiled, taking a seat at the table. 

“Good, thanks. How are you?” she laughed as they watched the pair intensely battle with mild amusement. Eventually, Kara took Maggie and Alex home, once Lena had won for the fifth time in a row and the controllers had to be practically wrestled from their hands. She had to take a detour on the way back which Kara didn’t enjoy and the alien wasn’t beaten up rather hurriedly as she was more focused on getting back to Lena who had whispered something rather appealing to Kara before she’d left. The alien had friends and Kara had to detain them to and they were very awkward to carry them back to the DEO and J’onn wasn’t exactly thrilled with her technique of dropping them on the floor, two at a time, before speeding out again, especially due to the fact she’d been moving at very high speeds and they all suffered from motion sickness when they were dropped but he didn’t have much of a chance to yell at the streak of red and blue which was already halfway to the penthouse before he had a chance to yell ‘Supergirl’. As soon as Kara came in, she dematerialised her suit before walking, less hurriedly to the bathroom. The news was playing.

_ “Supergirl’s quickest save yet. I wonder what she’s in a rush to do,” _ Lena paused it and turned around as soon as Kara entered the bathroom.    
  


“Seriously?” she laughed, arching an eyebrow but Kara was unable to formulate a sentence because Lena was already in the bathtub, the bubbles barely covering her body and a wine glass in her hand. Kara just nodded dumbly and Lena laughed again. “Get over here,” she smiled and Kara did, speeding out of her clothing which only made Lena laugh more as Kara climbed into the tub, straddling her lap. “So your quickest save yet,” Lena smiled. 

“There may be a few motion sick aliens in the DEO,” she smiled. 

“Yeah,” Lena hummed, placing her wineglass on the floor and moving closer to Kara, attaching their lips in a passionate kiss, her lips parting slightly to allow Kara’s tongue to slip in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly last night at 1 am i wrote to chapters.   
> also i think Katie is going to be on azie's live.  
> I'M SCREAMING!!!!!!!!  
> amelia :)


	49. Of Family and Foodbanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does something very Lena.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena laughed as Kara began to kiss her way down Lena’s body. They were still naked from the night before, having passed out after about round six. Kara lifted her head from Lena’s chest. 

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked with a smug smile. 

“No,” Lena answered quickly and Kara laughed, trailing gentle kisses down Lena’s body. She followed the map from last night until she teasingly reached Lena’s hips and stopped. “Kara. Don’t tease,” she breathed, arching her hips but Kara was still stopped, studying Lena’s hips almost. Lena felt almost insecure, she knew what Kara was looking at and just as she was about to pull away Kara ran a shaky hand across the scars. 

“You’re so strong, you know that,” she whispered, moving her hand so she could kiss the scars. 

“They’re ugly,” Lena brushed it off and Kara looked up at her. 

“They’re beautiful,” Kara moved back up Lena’s body so she was closer to her, “Just like you,” she tucked a hair behind Lena’s ear gently. 

“Kara,” Lena shook her head and spoke warningly, she didn’t want to broach the subject. 

“You need to know it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s your story and your strength that got you through. You are amazing and beautiful and strong and nothing is ever going to change that,” Kara insisted and Lena looked her in the eye for the first time and for the first time when it came to her scars she didn’t she disgust or disappointment or worry, she was love and admiration and even some lust. She didn’t know what to say so instead wrapped her hand around Kara’s neck, threading her fingers in the back of her hair and pulling into a sensual kiss. It was like talking, their lips moving in perfect sync against one another as Lena poured all the love that she had for Kara into it and she felt Kara doing the same. A tear escaped her eye and she felt it trail down her cheek where it fell. Kara’s lips slowly left hers as she looked back into Lena’s eyes. 

“Khap zhao rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” Lena whispered. 

“I love you,” Kara replied at the same volume. Both of them got lost in the moment, looking into each other’s eyes as Kara absentmindedly wiped the stray tears from Lena’s cheek as they fell. Kara moved in to kiss Lena slowly. 

-

“I brought flowers!” Kara walked into Lena’s office with a smile, she was still in her super suit and soot dusted her blonde hair. Lena looked up from her desk with a wide smile.

“Thank you, darling. How was the fire?”. 

“No casualties,” Kara smiled widely, “But there’s a car crash, near the docks. So enjoy,” Lena found a vase with the flowers in it basically materialising in front of her and a kiss was pressed to a cheek as a red and blue flash left out the open door. Lena smiled to herself and brought her hand to her cheek where the kiss had been pressed.

Kara returned again a few minutes later with more soot in her hair and the suit still on. “Hello there sweetheart,” Lena smiled, leaning back in her chair, 

“Hi,” Kara smiled. 

“So, I saw the food queues today, they went down to the docks,”.

That’s ridiculous, the nearest-” Lena trailed off as she came to a stark realisation, “No. That can’t be. It’s just a lunch they’re handing out,”. Kara nodded and Lena shook her head. “Do you think you could kill someone and have no one realise it was you,”. 

“Not happening,” Kara told her and Lena groaned. 

“Go shower. I’m going to do something,”. 

“What are you going to do?”. 

“You’ll see but Supergirl might need to go pick up some shipments to make it quicker,”. 

“Why am I showering then?” Kara argued, her suit dematerialising. 

“Because soot is everywhere and you smell like fire and once Supergirl has done the shipments I want Kara Danvers to help me because I can do this,” Lena pulled Kara closer by the collar of her shirt and gave her a quick kiss. 

“I’ll be back,” Kara pouted, giving Lena another quick kiss before walking off. Lena got on the phone with a couple of organisations she knew had stuck shipments and negotiated deals before finding out which off her warehouses was least full and most easy accessed for rallying the troops aka Sam, Ruby, Alex, Maggie, J’onn, Winn, Brainy, Nia and a very reluctant James before Lois, Clark and Eliza heard about it and volunteered too, with Clark coming to pick up a vaccine which he gave to Lois and Johnathon while Kara flew to see Eliza, giving her the vaccine and bringing her to the warehouse where Maggie, Alex and J’onn were already setting up two-metre lines. A combination of Supergirl and Superman brought in all the food, it turned into a small competition. 

“Kara’s will win,” Lena told Winn who was undoubtedly rooting for Superman. 

“I have to agree with Lena on this one, Kara’s quicker,” Lois piped up. 

“That’s your husband,” Nia said in shock. 

“Yeah and he’s slow,” Lois laughed. 

“What?” Kal touched down the contents of another container. 

“Nothing, my love,” Lois smiled, sweetly. 

“I’m with Lois and Lena,” Maggie smiled. 

“On what?” Kara asked as she floated in. 

“Nothing,” they said in sync with a smile, shooing the heroes away. 

“Let’s make this interesting,” Alex smiled smugly. 

“Okay, every put in ten and winners can split it,” Lois smiled, pulling out ten bucks. The rest followed putting it all into a jar that Lena had found. 

“Is gambling really the best idea, girls, they're both doing good work, isn't that what matters?” Eliza smiled from the corner where she was chatting to J’onn who nodded his agreement but they were promptly ignored. 

“Well, it’s Lois, Lena, Maggie and I betting on Kara,” Brainy smiled, “and Nia, James, Alex and Winn betting on Kal,".

"Alex, are you seriously betting against your own sister?" Eliza chastised her.

"I don't like losing," Alex smiled, "This is about my pride,".

Lena snuck off while Alex and Eliza spoke and pulled out her phone, connecting to Kara’s comms and walked into a corner. She spoke in Kryptonian to make sure no one could understand her on the other team,  _ “Kara. Don’t let Kal know I’m speaking and if anyone asks this conversation never happened but some people, not me, think Kal will be quicker and getting stuff in from his containers and just put money on it so please be quick,”.  _

“What did you just do?” Nia asked curiously. 

“Just checking in on a crisis in Sweden. I’m telling you, I have never seen such a weird approach to the lockdown and all my employees are very confused as we have a standard work from home policy,” Lena smiled cooly and Nia hummed in disbelief, eyeing Lena. 

_ “You told Kara?”  _ Lois hissed in Kryptonian. 

_ “Of course,”  _ Lena replied with a smile as they exchanged a secretive high-five as she came speeding through the roof dropping more boxes than ever before. 

“Let’s start to sort,” Sam announced, showing up with Ruby who Lena instantly pulled into a huge hug before moving onto Sam. “By the way, PR says they need more warning,”. 

“Tell PR this is a private endeavour that doesn’t have L-Corp’s name on,”. 

“That’s why they want more warning. They see everything you do as a publicity stunt and apparently, you need to, and this is a direct quote, ‘repair the damage of your lesbianism’,” Sam scoffed, Lena sighed before introducing her to Lois. Alex handed out pen knives which Sam immediately snatched off Ruby while a concerned Eliza questioned Alex on how she owned such a large number of penknives which descended into an argument about the necessity of penknives, which Alex promptly lost much to Maggie’s amusement. 

Kara returned in her civilian clothing long before Kal did, winning the bet for a not very quiet about it Alex, Lena and Lois, and began to help Lena as they opened the doors and people came in. Maggie, J’onn and Alex were on traffic control outside, which Maggie and Alex had practically jumped at the chance for as Eliza had begun the wedding lecture just before, while everyone else worked to hand out food supplies. Lena and Kara had sunk to the back, unpacking the boxes while the others interacted with people, largely because people still seemed to have a little bit of distaste for Luthors. Eliza came to join them, getting Kara to go and replace her in people interaction.

“It’s amazing what you’re doing?” Eliza smiled, using a penknife to open another box. 

“Kara will tell you I’ve been contemplating it for weeks and that it was plan b to homicide,” Lena joked, brushing off the compliment, “And I love putting Lex and Lillian’s money into things they would hate I put their money into,”. 

“You're handing out tests, masks, gloves and food that will keep people safe for weeks don’t downplay it,” Eliza smiled. 

“Exactly,” Kara called from the other side of the room. 

“Stop listening in,” Eliza told her, at a normal volume, knowing Kara could hear her. “She does that a lot,”. 

“I don’t mind. She listens in on some of my calls and then depending on my anger levels will bring different things in to make me happy,” Lena smiled fondly and she could see Kara blush from here as Clark gave her a look that could only say ‘you’re whipped’. 

“You got a puppy together?”. 

“That was all Kara. She got the puppy and then guilt-tripped me into keeping her and now she loves me more,” Lena smiled smugly, looking over to the corner where Lola had passed out after running around with Ruby for hours. 

“Hey! Not true,” Kara yelled. 

“So true,” Lena mouthed silently and Eliza laughed lightly. 

“Kara said she wasn’t going to move out when quarantine ends and that she’s selling the apartment too,”. Lena began to realise Eliza’s angle of questioning, how serious is her and Kara’s relationship. 

“I asked her and she said that I was stupid because she was never planning on leaving,” Lena smiled, biting her lip at the memory. 

“Are you happy?”. 

“The happiest,” Lena looked over at Kara who was animatedly talking to one of the people collecting supplies. James went running over to her, dragging Nia with him and Eliza watched the scene unfold. 

“We should go replace them,” Eliza smiled. 

“Yep,” Lena made her way over to Kara’s old slot while Eliza moved to Nia’s, chatting to Brainy. 

“Okay, Snapper called me and he was yelling. Nia goes to interview a few people about unemployment and the government handling or something, Kara, is that a recorder?”. 

“I’ve already been interviewing people as we handed stuff out,” Kara shrugged.

“Me too,” Nia smiled. 

“Why did I have Snapper yell at me for ten minutes then?”. 

“I would never pass up this chance for a story,” Nia laughed, “There are so many stories too,”. 

“I’ve been photographing already. I hate Snapper sometimes,”. 

  
“We all do,” Kara smiled. They settled back into a routine, Lena working next to Kara along the long line of tables and there were only more people showing up. They had enough supplies but not the hands to hand them out but out of nowhere, a loud voice came from the back. 

“Did somebody say they need a hand?” came the unmistakable voice of Sara Lance. 

“Stay there,” Lena yelled, grabbing her case of vaccines and running them over to the Legends that had shown up. “Metahumans, aliens, etc. can’t be infected so figure out who needs them,”. 

“What’s with the sunglasses?” Alex teased coming over to join them. 

“Kind of blind. We’re working on a solution,” Ava smiled. 

“Blind! She just flew the ship!” a new voice joined the mix. 

“Excuse my step-sister, she’s a little dramatic,” the familiar voice of Kate Kane joined. 

“I think she’s perfectly reasonable,” Luke piped up. Introductions were made and everyone got to know everyone’s name before they were split off with warnings not to use powers. 

“Barry can’t make it. He’s dealing with a problem with Iris. I didn’t really understand what he said but life goes on,” Sara explained, “Something to do with mirrors, I think,”. She was working next to Kara and they were chatting not so inconspicuously about super stuff the whole time while Ava and Lena nudged them telling them to be careful while Ava also repeatedly yelled at the Legends not to use their powers, in less obvious terms. The most yelling came when Nia and Nate began to show off their powers to each other, after constructing a suspicious wall of boxes at the back of the room. By the time evening came they had handed out almost everything and they shut it down, deeming it too dangerous for lots of people to be out after nightfall.

They ended up having a tour of the Waverider on which Lena tried not to geek out on but ended up geeking out the whole time, having a very interesting conversation with Gideon while she thought no one was watching, but Kara was from a distance, falling in love a tiny bit more while Alex teased her for it and Eliza told them both to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normally i woulf type smth but i don't have time cs i have school in ten minutes so this is inspired by the scenes outside foodbanks in new york which i am low-key basing National City on because i am from the UK and know very little about the USA but i have been to New York once.  
> stay safe.   
> thank you.   
> amelia :)


	50. Of Beaches and Vet Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has an idea.

“Morning darling,” Lena smiled, kissing Kara’s cheek. Kara whined and turned over. “Kara, my love, you need to wake up,”. 

“I’m awake,” Kara groaned, turning so her face was buried in the pillow. 

“I made breakfast,” Lena offered, whispering in one of Kara’s ears. Kara's head lifted a little. 

“What did you make?” she asked gingerly. 

“Look for yourself. I made breakfast in bed,” she smiled. Kara instantly sat up and Lena found herself being pulled into a hug. 

“Rao, I love you,” Kara laughed, kissing her girlfriend. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, passing Kara the tray and grabbing her bowl off it. 

“You’re the best,” Kara smiled, nestling up to Lena’s side. Lena just hummed in response, taking a spoonful of her breakfast. 

“I have an idea,” she suggested once Kara had inhaled her food. She moved so they were facing each other on the bed

“I should just say yes right now because most of your ideas are brilliant,” Kara smiled and Lena laughed. 

  
“Not all of them,” she deflected and Kara sighed, rolling her eyes at Lena.    
  


“What is it?”. 

“We go to that island and we can just work under the sun in bikinis,”. Kara paused, her eyes glazing over for a second as if in thought before she swallowed hard. 

“W-We need wifi to work,” she pointed out. 

“You underestimate me, Kara Danvers. I invented wifi that goes anywhere with me before everyone needed wifi,” she smiled. 

“I can’t object then,” Kara smiled and Lena smiled even wider and practically jumped off the bed. 

“I’m going to change!” she spun around in glee before going into the closet. 

“Dork,” Kara yelled after her. 

“Hey! I’m going to the beach. Don’t take this away from me,” Lena poked her head around the closet door with a huge smile on her face. 

“I’m not going to,” Kara smiled, making her way over to Lena and giving her a quick kiss before slipping into the bathroom.

Lena met Kara in the kitchen wearing sinfully short denim cutoffs that really did cover anything and a white shirt that was all too see-through especially considering Lena had put a black bikini underneath it.

“You ready?” Lena’s question snapped Kara from her thoughts. Her kinked eyebrow made it obvious Kara wasn’t as subtle as she had tried to be. 

“Yeah,” Kara swallowed, going to pick Lena up before flying the two of them off of the balcony and straight to the beach. Kara had already made one trip with their things including two laptops and Lena’s portable wifi so when she touched down a few minutes later they were ready to go. Kara needed to write up her article about all the interviews she’d conducted while at the food bank yesterday while Nia was writing the report about the actual food bank. Kara changed as soon as they arrived but Lena also seemed to have the same idea, stripping down to her bikini. Kara stepped out from behind the rock and she could’ve sworn she almost fainted. 

Kara needed to simultaneously murder and thank the creator of the Bikini (it was only right it was capitalised) Lena was wearing. Lena couldn’t be human. It wasn’t impossible. The way that Bikini perfectly contrasted with her pale skin and matched the dark hair that had been pulled into a messy bun, exposing her neck and Kara could barely even think about the way her emerald eyes sparkled in contrast to the monochromes. That Bikini had to contain some form of Kryptonite. It was the only logical conclusion as to why Kara couldn’t think, breathe or move. 

Unbeknownst to Kara Lena wasn’t fairing much better in her attempts to avoid a gay panic attack and by that she was the midst of a slightly less severe gay panic attack (it only achieved that rating sue to the fact homicide wasn’t on her radar). Lena was very tempted to give all her money to the inventor of Kara’s bikini. It was a simple white bikini with blue flowers patterning it, all very Kara in the bright colours but it wasn’t the blue on the bikini that brought out Kara’s eyes that was the reason for Lena mentally making a note to get her blood pressure checked. It was the muscles. Those muscles. Those toned, defined, Kryptonian muscles covering every inch of Kara’s body. The six abs stretching the expanse of her stomach, the biceps that looked like they were permanently flexed. The muscles Lena knew were rippling down Kara’s back. It was unfair. 

It had to be the eyes, it was the only conclusion Kara could come to. The eyes contained Kryptonite. It would explain why Kara’s felt like they are going to give way any moment. She was trying to stare at the other area that was a personal favourite. Desperately trying not to stare. Eyes up was repeated like a mantra in her head as her eyes slipped further down. 

Lena had to say something. She’d been gawking at her girlfriend for way too long. It had long crossed the line of being weird. “Can you help me with my back?” Lena blurted out and Kara looked as though she had been snapped from another dimension as Lena instantly regretted her words. 

Lena’s voice cut through Kara’s thought but an unspecified number of distractions (it was two) had left Kara unable to hear Lena’s words. “What?” she smiled. 

“Suncream,” Lena explained, “My back,”. 

“Oh yeah, of course,”. Kara tried to hide her shaking hands as she grabbed the bottle and swallowed hard. Lena turned around and Kara began to apply the cold lotion, trying not to focus on the feel of her skin too much. 

It was a bad decision. A very bad decision. To say Lena regretted it would be an understatement. Kara’s hands were all over her body and she couldn’t do anything about it when all she really wanted to do was spin round and kiss her super hot girlfriend senseless. It wasn’t getting any easier as Kara’s hands moved lower and Lena cursed how low cut her bikini bottoms as Kara’s hands basically massaged her ass. 

Why did Lena’s Bikini have to be so low cut? Why does skin cancer exist? Kara was ready to spontaneously combust. Alex had always said there was only one rule with suncream and that was to go just under the line of where the swimming costume sits because it moves. Why did that rule exist? Can’t people just glue the cursed things in place? It would save her from practically massaging her girlfriend’s ass. Had she been doing it too long? Kara moved her hands quickly and did the back of Lena’s neck. 

“All done,” she smiled. Her voice was too shaky and she cleared her throat desperately trying to hide it. Lena spun around and smiled, pulling Kara in by her waist before kissing her, passionately and almost desperately. Kara sighed into the kiss, returning it with the same fervour. 

Eventually, they had to pull apart, no matter how much there was a little voice in the back of Lena’s mind arguing they were on a deserted island. She did not want sand in the places they would inevitably get sand. “Work,” she coughed. 

“Yeah. That,” Kara smiled, trying to hide her slight disappointment, she had the same idea as Lena with similar objections to it. Lena sat down first and pulled out her book while Kara began to type on her laptop. Superspeed was used. Not a slight superspeed that was indistinguishable. Kara used her top speed to type the article. She could get it done in under five minutes and get back to doing other things. 

She did. Four minutes, precisely. It was probably one of her greatest achievements. Lena looked up in shock when she stopped typing and put her book down before shuffling closer to Kara and looking over her shoulder. Kara scrolled back to the start of the article and Lena read through, pointing out her grammar mistakes and over-complex sentences as well as the words she used a little too often. Snapper was going to think Kara had gotten a brain transplant because of how good her spelling and grammar was. 

“The article’s amazing,” Lena smiled once they got to the end. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, turning her head so she could capture Lena’s lips in a gentle kiss. She moved her laptop off her lap and slid back into the bag and picked Lena up. 

“Kara,” she squealed, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. “What are you doing?”. 

“Going swimming,” Kara smiled. 

“No,” Lena squealed but Kara was already moving towards the sea and made no move to stop. “Fine, just don’t get my hair wet,”. 

“I make no promises,” Kara dived in, pulling Lena down with her, twisting her body so Lena was on top.

“It’s cold,” Lena said breathlessly as she lifted her head out of the water, scraping her wet hair off her face. 

“It’s not. It’s like 83 degrees (28°C),” Kara smiled, “It’s like the same temperature as it is outside,” she laughed. 

“The sun makes it feel warmer,” Lean shivered, moving closer to Kara, “I guess I’m just going to have to stay close to you,”. 

“You are, are you?” Kara laughed, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. Lena moved a little closer but Kara moved back at a similar pace, biding her time. 

“Kara,” Lena whined, swimming a little faster but Kara matched her speed, splashing her with water. Lena gasped, “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Supergirl,” she challenged and Kara just smiled and splashed her again. Lena squealed and retaliated, splashing more than Kara. 

  
“It’s on, Luthor,” Kara laughed and splashed her with more force. Lena retaliated until it was just a mess of water surrounding them. Lena moved closer through the water to Kara and pulled her in by her waist and kissed her, stopping the splashing. Lena wrapped around Kara’s waist as the kiss intensified and Kara shoved her down under the water before bringing her back up immediately as she squealed. 

“I win,” she smiled against Lena’s lips.

“You cheated,” Lena laughed, pressing her hand against Kara’s chest to stop her from leaning in for another kiss. 

“I didn’t cheat. I used alternative techniques to win,”. 

“Oh yeah?” Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed, leaning in to capture her lips again.

“I love you,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. A wave began to roll in and Kara spun them around and used her body to protect Lena from the wave. “You being short makes this easier,” she laughed and Lena hit her playfully. 

“Not fair,”. 

“Oh so fair,” she laughed, “Because you’re short and I’m tall,”.

“No. You’re Kryptonian and I’m human,” Lena argued, “I am of exactly average height so I’m not short. I am perfectly normal,”. 

“The great Lena Luthor being described as perfectly normal,” Kara laughed, “That’s something I thought I’d never hear,”. Lena kinked her eyebrow. 

“Trust me, darling, in every other way I am anything but normal,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss Kara again. “But not in temperature control,” she smiled as the kiss broke, “Can we go back in?”. 

“Right away, princess,” Kara smiled, picking her up and carrying her back in. 

“Princess?” Lena laughed as she hopped off Kara’s hips and onto dry land. 

“Princess,” Kara confirmed with a smile, leaning down to kiss her again. They were interrupted by Kara’s stomach growling and Lena almost jumped off in shock. 

“Let’s get the monster fed,” she laughed, taking Kara’s hand and leading her back to the picnic blanket and the picnic basket. 

-

“We need more milk,” Lena smiled, peering into the fridge. They’d returned from the island after lunch and now Lena was on the search for milk for her afternoon coffee. 

“We get some on the way back from the appointment,” Kara hummed. 

“You can say we’re going to the vet,” Lena smiled, shutting the fridge. Kara squealed and covered Lola's ear, holding her close to her chest. 

“We can only mention that after she gets the thingies she can go outside and play,” Kara corrected. 

“She doesn’t fully understand English,” Lena smiled, moving closer to Kara and kissing Lola’s head lightly. 

“We need to go now,”. 

“I know,” Kara sighed, “Can you go without me? I don’t want to see her sad,”. 

  
“You can wait in the waiting room but you’ll just get anxious waiting at home,” Lena told her, picking up Lola from Kara’s arms and holding out her hand to her. “Come on. It’s just down the road, we can walk,”. 

“Fine,” Kara smiled, grabbing her keys off the counter, “Let’s go,”. 

  
“We’re ready,” Lena had attached a lead to Lola and placed her down on the floor. They made their way onto the street and were immediately flanked by two paparazzi. Lena cursed and moved through quickly, Kara following behind her. 

“I hate them,” Kara muttered as Lena placed Lola down and took her hand, walking down the street. 

“They are the worst,” Lena smiled, leaning into Kara’s side. Kara smiled and turned her head to capture Lena’s lips in a quick kiss. 

-

The paparazzi were still there when they got back with a vaccinated dog and the milk and if it wasn’t for Kara taking Lena’s hand Lena would’ve given them a long lecture about people’s privacy but they made it up to the penthouse without Lena yelling and let Lola run free again off the lead while Lena went to make her coffee. 

“We went viral,” Kara laughed, raising her eyebrows as she checked her phone. “You have to give them credit, they’re quick,” she threw Lena the phone so she could see the photo they’d taken of Kara kissing Lena. It was taken from behind but you could see they were both smiling. It had a couple of others where they were just holding hands or talking. 

“They are,” Lena laughed, “What time is it?”.

“Five fifteen,” Kara checked her watch, “Why?”. Lena just put the milk away and replaced the unused coffee mug with a wine glass. 

  
“Personal reasons,” she smiled, grabbing the open bottle of wine. 

“You’re a dork”, Kara laughed. 

“Leave me alone,” Lena smiled, pouring herself a glass of wine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know being overly happy is Kara's thing but Lena has to have her days and I feel like this is one of those days for her. I think the beach idea is a prompt fill and I checked it's exactly 956 words of the gay panic attack in the middle which was what the person wanted from the beach so I hope I've done it justice. This is pure fluff of two people crazily in love but soon I'm going to get back to Lena solving the world's problems which may involve a bit of travel around the world... idk... comment which country you think Lena would visit in efforts to save the world, which country would need the vaccine.   
> Anyways. I digress. Stay safe and stay at home. It's the weekend and my school won't let the teachers give us homework so I'm happy and I haven't left my bed yet even though I've been awake for four hours and it's 9:30 am for me. Even though I'm starving and really need to pee I just can't be arsed to move and in my defence, my dad and brother aren't awake yet. though my mum is in the middle of a twelve mile run at the moment so.... I'm average and I don't mind that.   
> Amelia :)


	51. Of Washington and Suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE ON DAY 50 OF THIS PEOPLE!!!!!! :)

For reference (Have I mentioned I'm a lesbian?)

-

“Do you think I look fat in this outfit?” Lena walked into the kitchen. Kara promptly choked on her cereal. 

“What?” she cleared her throat. 

“I knew it,” Lena threw her hands up into the air and turned to leave the room. Kara sped so she was in front of her, stopping her from leaving the kitchen. 

“No, Lena, No,” she pulled her in by the waist. “I choked because I was surprised you were asking me. You look stunning. You always look stunning. You are so beautiful and your body is perfect. You definitely don’t look fat because you aren’t fat,”. 

“You hesitated,” Lena refuted, dodging out of Kara’s arms and going back to the bedroom. Kara sped ahead so she was standing in front of Lena. 

“I didn’t hesitate. I choked. If anything I choked because you look so amazingly hot,” Kara argued, “But honestly if you feel uncomfortable, go change,” Kara advised her, “But a reminder that you are looking sensationally beautiful anyway,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena in for a kiss. 

“I think I’m just going to put a suit on,” Lena concluded.

“I like that idea,” Kara smiled, “I tend to enjoy you in suits,”. 

  
“You do?” Lena laughed, kinking an eyebrow. 

“I do,” Kara confirmed, nodding. “And I’m not working at the press conference so I don’t have to worry about breaking my pens,”. Lena laughed and pulled Kara into a light kiss, smiling against her lips. 

“You’re a dork,”.

“A dork with a really hot girlfriend,” Kara smiled and Lena let her head drop to Kara’s shoulder.

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed, “Go change. We’re going to be late otherwise,”. 

“Okay,” Lena smiled, pecking Kara’s lips as she walked into the bedroom. 

Kara choked again on her second bowl of cereal when Lena walked in again having changed. That shirt was see-through and it was like she was wearing a choker. Kara thought she might be killed by how hot Lena looked. “What do you think?” Lena smiled, spinning around. Kara began to choke dramatically, falling off her chair and clutching her chest. Lena rolled her eyes and laughed, holding a hand out to Kara so she could get up. 

“Dork,”. 

“Dork who you love,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand and standing up but not letting it go. 

“Dork who needs her glasses,” Lena refuted, poking Kara’s face playfully. Kara zoomed off and returned with a huge smile on her face and her glasses. 

“I feel underdressed compared to you,” Kara smiled, looking down at her rather more casual outfit of grey jeans and a plain white t-shirt. 

“I’m changing. No way am I getting on a plane dressed like this. I just need to decide on an outfit,”. 

“I’m just going to drop Lola off with Eliza then,” Kara smiled, leaning forward to kiss Lena’s cheek. “See you in a minute,”. 

“Okay, no,” Lena caught Kara’s hand, “You are not allowed to say that line. Not when you’re about to go off and use your superpowers. Not when you’re a superhero. That hits home too much. I know it’s been a year since we lost her but it’s still too fresh. Endgame broke my heart. Those were her last words to the team, they will not be your last words to me,”. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer, “I love you and I will be careful,”. 

“Better,” Lena smiled, “I love you too,” she leaned in to give Kara a quick kiss. 

  
“We’re going to be so late,” Kara laughed as her suit materialised and she picked up Lola. 

“Meet me at the airport,” Lena smiled, moving towards Kara and kissing Lola goodbye but ended up taking her from Kara’s arms.

“Got ya,” Kara laughed at the pair. “You know to drop Lola off. I need Lola,”.

“Shhh, saying goodbye to my baby,”. 

  
“We’re in Washington for less than twenty-four hours,”. 

“Shhh,” Lena smiled, hugging Lola close to her chest. 

“Okay,” Kara moved closer gingerly. “I'm just going to,” she carefully lifted Lola out of Lena’s arms. “Bye, mommy,” she lifted Lola in front of her face and did a really bad dog impression.

“Oh god,” Lena laughed. “Just go, you dork,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled, jumping off of the balcony and flying away in a blur of red and blue. Lena went to change quickly before grabbing the final bag, with her suit, that Kara hadn’t already put in the car and making her way to the airport. 

Kara landed outside Eliza’s door a couple of minutes after she left. Eliza threw open the door the second she landed. “Kara,” she smiled, her arms open. 

“Hi Eliza,” Kara gladly accepted the hug, “Thank you for volunteering to do this,”. 

“My future daughter-in-law,” Kara almost choked and blushed a deep colour of red, “Is announcing her vaccine is ready to be distributed worldwide in Washington tomorrow and giving quite a big f- you to the President; I am definitely going to take care of your super cute puppy since it doesn’t look like I’m getting any grandchildren any time soon,”. 

“Wow, Eliza I think that’s a record. Marriage and children in one sentence. Impressive,” Kara laughed.

“I’m practising for when your sister comes to visit. This two-year engagement is very quickly turning into three and I am not on board for it,” Eliza smiled, ushering Kara inside. 

“I can stay longer. Lena’s insisting on travelling in one of those metal deathtraps,” Kara sighed. 

“I’m assuming she owns the metal deathtrap you speak of,” Eliza laughed. 

“Built it. Self-flying and she’s the back-up human pilot. She’s got her licence,”. Eliza’s mouth fell open in shock. 

  
“She’s full of surprises, that woman. How does she do it?”. 

  
“I ask myself that everyday,” Kara shrugged, as she caught sight of the clock. “I should get going, she looked down reluctantly at the puppy asleep in her arms. She just got her jabs so she can-”. 

  
“I got the email,” Eliza cut her off with a smile and Kara took a deep breath. She hugged Lola close and peppered her with kisses, whispering a goodbye. She woke up and Kara placed her on the floor. She recognised Eliza immediately and bounced around her ankles. Kara looked at the puppy longingly. “Go, sweetie. I’ve got her,” Eliza smiled. She pulled Kara into a hug and placed a kiss to her head. “Have fun,”. 

“I will don’t worry,” Kara smiled. 

“And Kara?”. 

“Yeah,” Kara spun around. 

“Be careful,”. 

“Always, Eliza,” Kara smiled before walking to the door and opening it, waving goodbye before flying off. 

-

“Hi babe,” Kara came running out of a bush in a car park, having changed outfits and tackled Lean from behind into a hug. 

“Hey,” Lena smiled, turning so she could kiss Kara. “Could you help with these bags?”. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, leaning into the boot and picking up her duffel and Lena’s suitcase, sorting them out so they were easy to carry before taking the bags with their nice outfits in right out of Lena’s hands and into her own. 

“I can take some, you know,” Lena held out her hand but Kara just adjusted the way she carried everything so she had a free hand. 

“Can you hold this?” she held out the free hand to Lena who promptly giggled, blushing and taking Kara’s hand and using the other to tilt Kara’s chin and pull her into a kiss. 

“Let’s go,” she smiled. 

“To infinity and beyond,” Kara smiled, leading them to the plane that was waiting in the middle of the ghost-town of an airport. “After you, m’lady,” Kara did a bad British accent as she signalled for Lena to go up the stairs first before she followed, moving her feet but floating slightly as it was easier to carry the bags that way. As soon as they were inside Lena hung the outfits back up while Kara put their bags away and took in the jet. 

“Last time we were on this, I almost told you,”. 

“Told me, what?” Lena smiled, turning to face Kara. 

“Told you I was Supergirl. I was just about to but then you went on a rant about people being two-faced and I got scared you would hate me so I chickened out,” Kara explained, making her way to the seat opposite Lena. It faced backwards and she knew Lena hated facing that way. 

“I could never hate you, darling,” Lena leaned forward from where she was now sitting opposite Kara and captured her lips in a kiss. A cough from the entrance stopped them and they jumped apart, smiling and Nia. She was joining them on the trip to do the press for CatCo. 

“Hi, Nia,” Kara smiled, standing up and crossing the plane to pull the younger girl into a hug. 

“Hey,” Lena waved, following Kara and hugging her after Kara.

  
“This is amazing, Lena,” Nia looked around in awe, “I can’t believe it doesn’t have a pilot,”. 

“Me either,” Kara hissed, “Working theory is invisible metahuman,”. Lena hit Kara playfully, laughing. 

“That would have to be a no. If the plane needs a pilot, which it shouldn’t, I’m trained,” she shrugged.

“That’s awesome,” Nia smiled, “Where do the bags go?”. 

“I got it,” Kara smiled, taking it off her and floating it to the baggage area. 

“There’s normally a ladder or something,” Lena explained, “I’m just going to go get this plane ready to go,”. Kara dropped to the floor as soon as Lena was gone and led Nia to the seat she had been sitting in, choosing to sit next to Lena instead. 

“So, is it true James refused to go on the trip,” Kara smiled, her gossip-mode activated. 

“Apparently, he threatened to quit over it and is filing a complaint to HR over yours and Lena’s relationship,”. 

“He isn’t?” Lena gasped, walking in and grabbing three glasses of water before taking a seat next to Kara as they heard the engine startup. 

“He is,” Nia confirmed. 

“Well, they can’t do anything. We filed all the appropriate forms so it’s all above board,” Lena shrugged, taking a sip from her water. 

“We did?” Kara whispered. 

“I did,” Lena smiled. The plane started moving faster.

“I forgot how quiet this was,” Kara muttered, gripping Lena’s hand. 

-

They touched down in Washington 3 hours later at a significantly busier airfield. From there they get into the car that Lena had organised and drove to their accommodation, an apartment Lena owned in the city that had no renters in.

“How is this so big?”. 

“I invested in some real estate a while back,” Lena replied absentmindedly, leading Nia through to where the guest bedroom was while Kara put their things in the main bedroom. After they had settled in Lena began to practice her presentation. Nia had been on the phone to Brainy so hadn’t been in the room while Lena began the first run through and at run through number three when Kara had been told, in no uncertain terms, to order a lot of food, she texted Nia warning her to stay in her room for the time being. The presentation was twenty minutes long and perfect but Lena wasn’t at all convinced so on run through number four, when Kara could’ve sworn she knew it off by heart, she interrupted the pacing Lena. 

“Just stop,” she told her and Lena did, looking at her in panic. 

“What did I do wrong? What’s bad about it? Did I,”.

“Lena!” Kara cut off her rambling, standing up and looking her in the eye, “It’s perfect. It was perfect the first time and the next Rao knows how many times. You’re perfect. Please believe me. I promise you, you’re not going to mess this up,” Kara smiled, pulling her into a hug and Lena relaxed into. 

“Okay,” she murmured into Kara’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. The doorbell rang and they jumped apart as Nia came into the room but Kara was first at the door, using a tiny bit of superspeed to open it on the takeaway that had been placed onto the floor outside. Kara picked it up and brought it inside, both her and Nia opening the bags quickly. Kara shooed Nia away and used her superspeed to lay it all out in under a second. 

“Don’t mess with Kara and food,” Lena whispered to a shocked Nia. 

“I’ve never seen her use her powers so casually,”. 

“You should have seen her when she tried to do it on Argo and couldn’t it was too funny,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to see my Lola today. In England, you can now meet with friends outdoors in small groups as long as you are socially distant so I went out on a walk with Lola and my best mate, who's like my brother but everyone thinks we're dating because they forget I'm a lesbian no matter how many flannels, ripped jeans, vans and beanies I wear. It was awesome and I am one of the five people she likes right now:)  
> Anyways. Stay safe and stay at home. I hope y'all are doing good.  
> Amelia :)


	52. Of Press and Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

She took a deep breath and looked offstage to Kara who offered her a weak smile. She looked back out at the sparse audience and hundreds of video cameras, finding Nia’s face in the crowd. She swallowed and began to speak. 

-

Two hours earlier

-

“I’m going to fuck it up,” Lena paced, up and down the room. Kara thanked Rao she’d seen the outfit the day before, she was slightly less distracted by it subsequently. Only slightly. Kara did have eyes after all. 

“Deep breaths,” Kara smiled, giving the advice she’d given five times in the last two minutes. Her attempts to interrupt the pacing had been thwarted multiple times. Nia had left a little while before Lena really began to panic about her speech; she had been distracted straightening her hair when Nia had left for the introductions at the conference. 

“Oh yes. Breathing is going to save the world,” Lena snapped, her rambling and muttering stopped as she reached what Kara knew as a level three or four of Lena’s panic. 

“Yes, it is,” Kara smiled, standing up to interrupt Lena’s slowed pacing. “Because it keeps you alive and we need you alive. I need you alive so yes, breathing is going to save the world,”. Lena took a deep breath and smiled at Kara weakly. 

“I’m going to fuck it up,” she insisted. 

  
“No you’re not,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. “You are brilliant and amazing and a genius and you are going to make this press conference your bitch,”. Lena gasped dramatically. 

“Kara ZorEl Danvers was that a swear word I heard?” she smiled. 

  
“It might have been,” Kara laughed, leaning in to give Lena a quick kiss. As she pulled away, Lena tucked a hair behind Kara’s ear and smiled, looking into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry for snapping,” she murmured. 

“Don’t worry. I know you’re not angry at me,” Kara smiled, moving her hand to grasp the one Lena was running through her hair and rubbing her thumb in soothing circles. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Lena laughed. 

“I think it’s just something I was born with, you know with the Kryptonian DNA,” Kara shrugged and Lena laughed, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed, giving her a quick kiss before leaving her grasp and grabbing a set of keys off the counter. “We need to get going,” she threw them at Lena who caught them spectacularly. 

“I know,” Lena smiled, picking up her notes and slipping them into her blazer before adding her phone and making sure her watch was on. Kara ran through a similar routine before they made their way to the elevator. Lena drove, after arguing that she didn’t want to die on the way to the most important press conference of her career. There were cameras everywhere and when they arrived there was one person there that they really didn’t want to see. The President. 

“Supergirl could provide a distraction. I could get Barry to release on of his metahuman prisoners. J’onn could fly over and transform into a distraction. I could get Oll-” Kara trailed off with a smile as he approached them. She immediately felt Lena’s hand squeezed hers tightly. “Supergirl can make mistakes,” Kara whispered in her and Lena tried to smother her giggle, straightening up as he got closer. Lena panicked and grabbed a not ringing phone out of her pocket and pretended to answer a rather intense call, speaking in a foreign language. 

“Sorry, she’s organising vaccines all around the world. She has been talking to a lot of world leaders and health ministers and putting them in touch with each of L-Corp’s or Wayne Enterprise’s local branches. It’s been complicated,” Kara explained apologetically, “We should probably Ummm, yeah,” Kara badly excused herself and steered Lena toward her dressing room, with a hand to her back when they got inside Lena kept talking. 

“It’s over,” Kara whispered. 

“I’m talking to the South Korean disease coordinator,” Lena smiled, covering the microphone. 

  
“I thought you were lying,” Kara laughed. 

“It started that way but South Korea called. Thank god South Korean and Mandarin sound the same to racists,” Lena hissed, before returning to the call. 

“I wouldn’t exactly use the phrase thank god,” a voice laughed from the doorway to the adjacent dressing room. 

“Kate!” Kara smiled, pulling the hero into a hug. 

“Hey Kara,” Kate smiled. L-Corp had partnered with Wayne Enterprises, the world’s two richest corporations to roll out the vaccine worldwide. Between them, they had branches in most of the developed and emerging world with was incredibly convenient and a lot of their factories and laboratories and already began to synthesise copy after copy of the vaccine. Kate looked past Kara and offered Lena a wave that she returned still pacing on the phone to South Korea. 

“She’s stressed,” Kara told her. 

“I can imagine,” Kate sympathised, “Though you never mentioned your girlfriend looks that good in a suit,”.

“Hey! I can throw you into the sun. Don’t test me, Kane,” Kara told her, turning to face her with a stern look. Lena sniggered from the other end of the room and Kara shot her a glare but she just stuck her tongue out before refocusing on the call. 

“Are you reporting then?” Kate swiftly changed the subject. 

“No, that’s Nia’s job today. I am here in full supportive girlfriend capacity,” Kara smiled proudly, “And I’m not allowed to report on Lena anymore,” she added slightly less proudly, “Nia’s just taken over for me,”. 

“That sucks,” Kate shook her head, “You have exclusive all areas access,”. 

“Biased opinion with no credibility,” Kara echoed Snapper’s words. 

-

“Are you ready?” Kara asked. Kate had already been on stage introducing Lena, she was going to go up later to help explain the roll-out plan for the vaccine but for now, it was just Lena. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Lena shook her head and Kara pulled her in for one final kiss just as Kate called her name. 

“You’re going to nail it,” Kara smiled, “I love you,”.    
  


“I love you too,” Lena whispered at a volume only Kara could hear, just as she walked out on stage. She got in position and took a deep breath and looked offstage to Kara who offered her a weak smile. She looked back out at the sparse audience and hundreds of video cameras, finding Nia’s face in the crowd. She swallowed and began to speak. 

“Thank you for being here today,” her voice was shakier than intended and she took another deep breath and transformed into what Kara called ‘CEO mode’ to continue the speech. Her whole body straightening up a little as she made her speech to the press. She covered the vaccine, how it came about (not the actual story) and the rounds of tests it’s been through before Kate came to join her and they began to explain the plans for distribution together. They didn’t finish though. 

There was a loud bang. It reverberated around the whole hall slowly as everything began to shake then crumble. Kara couldn’t breathe. She was stuck to one point. She looked over to Lena and Kate was slowly turning to cover her. She looked out into the audience and saw Nia’s suit slowly materialising. Suit. Kara pressed the button and the same began to happen. She suddenly realised she was already moving at what was her top speed. She needed to do something. A red and yellow blur materialised in front of her with a smile. 

“I’ll contain the bomb. You reinforce the structure,” he told her and Kara flew off at her fastest pace ever to scan for the weak point that had already suffered damaged and using a combination of heat vision and freeze breath to do repairs. A new flash of yellow began to join them, carrying something black and red with them, that they deposited in front of Kate before moving to help Kara. It had been a second since the bomb had gone off, they didn’t have much longer. Piece by piece Kara repaired the structure, she could feel her powers weakening, a combination of high speed, lots of heat vision and the flight was going to mean she was going to collapse. 

Barry was close to containing the remainder of the explosion. Running in a circle at his top speed to absorb the impact. Wally now running next to him, absorbing even more of the shockwaves. The structure was secure and Kara started to fall. Barry looked out of his circle and saw it happened, he gave Wally a push and the younger speedster sped towards the falling hero, catching her. Barry absorbed the last of the shock and time returned to normal. Kate slipped backstage to pull the Batwoman suit on and Dreamer came running up on stage. Lena pulled something out of her pocket and told Wally to lay Kara on the floor. 

“That looks like another bomb,” Barry grabbed Lena’s hand before she could activate it.

“It’s a burst of yellow sunlight. It gives her her powers back in emergencies. It’s a prototype but it shouldn’t have any effect on anyone else,” she shook his hand off violently and threw it down and a small flash of yellow light. Kara sat up coughing and Lean resisted the urge to rush to her side as she stood up. 

“When did you invent that?”. 

“I’ve been working on it for a while,” Lena smiled. They were in their own superhero bubble while everyone below panicked and Barry seemed to suddenly realise it. “How did you know?” she asked him as she went up to the microphone. 

“Felicity intercepted plans. It’s not any villain we’ve met before,” Barry told them quietly before delivering the practised ‘everything is okay’ hero address to the people and cameras, explaining how they saved the day and that there shouldn’t be another issue, that they believed they were targeting Lena due to the vaccine. Afterwards, Barry dragged them all away and they met Kate backstage. 

“How are the powers?” Nia asked. 

“Full, don’t worry. Are you okay?” Kara scanned Nia for injury. 

“We need to get everyone to Central City,” the familiar voice of Sara Lance broke through their conversation, “League meeting,”. 

“Where is she?” Lena whispered. 

“That’s a question we all need the answer to,” Kara replied as her figure came climbing down the stairs of what must be the invisible ship. A muffled apology was yelled and the stairs became visible and they all went up them. There was loud yelling on the ship. 

“I missed this,” a cheerful voice next to them smiled. It was Ray and his wife Nora, they introduced themselves and were about to show them around when a yell of Ray’s name came from the edge of the cargo bay. It was Nate. 

“Bromance,” Nora told them with a smile before turning to Sara, “We can man the ship if you want to take Ava, Mick and John. We know what A team is,”.

“There’s no A team,” Ava coughed unconvincingly, “And we’ll probably want Nate on that team but,” she looked at Ray and Nate catching up, “I don’t want to get in the way but we’ll take Charlie with us too. She’s been having some conflict with Astra,”. 

“Astra, queen of hell, Astra,” Nora asked, “Astra who sent all the encores to Earth, Astra,”.

“That’s the one,” Sara smiled, pressing her lips together, “I’m sure Zari can catch you up. We’ve been through a lot. Charlie is basically a God. I can see the future but I’m blind,”. 

“We’re here,” Mick grunted, coming into the cargo bay.

“Hi Mick,” Ray smiled. 

“Hey,” Mick grunted, pushing past them his daughter in tow. 

“Hi,” she smiled. 

“No,” Ava stopped them both, “Dangerous mission. She stays,”. 

“Why is there a teenager?” Rya asked. 

“Mick’s daughter,” Nate explained, “I can take care of her Rory, don’t worry,”. Rory looked to Lita for confirmation before heading towards the door. 

“Let's make this quick. I don’t like crossovers,”. 

“Welcome to chaos,” Kara whispered taking Lena’s hand as they followed him off the ship and into the crowded room. The rest of their team was already there and Nia ran straight over to Brainy while Iris did the same to Barry, running away from where she was standing with Cisco and Caitlyn. Team Arrow was also there with Olly, Felicity, Diggle and Laurel, they explained Thea and Roy volunteered to take care of the City and babysit Mia while Laurel’s kids stayed with Tommy much to Sara’s disappointment as she caught up with her sister. They made their way over to Alex and Maggie. Winn took Lena off to the side and began to explain what would most likely be her role in the crossover as tech support, they were joined by Felicity, who began to question her about the vaccine’s science before explaining she was basically the original tech team and significant other of the superhero she added quietly with some advice about how to handle it. 

“Right!” a loud voice boomed from the centre of the room. It was Olly. “We know one thing about this villain. He doesn’t want the vaccine to be distributed. Can anyone think of who would want to do that?”. The Superteam all exchanged looks. 

“Lex and Lillian Luthor, people, come on, it doesn’t exactly take lots of brainpower,” Maggie laughed. 

“Different Earth, they don’t know everything Lex did in their restored memories,” Alex hissed next to her. 

“Yeah, but Lillian wasn’t too bad and Lex only really came about when you guys arrested him,” Olly reasoned. The Superteam exchanged looks again and Kara nodded to Lena, just as Clark and Lois walked in a little late, they crossed the room to Alex who caught them up discreetly and Lena watched as Lois burst out in predictable at the idea of Lex and Lillian being ‘not that bad’. 

“Yeah, but I just so happen to be a Lex expert on our Earth before he tried to kill Kal Rao knows how many times and Kara exactly five times, including creating another Russian version of her for the sole purpose of killing her not to mention the time he changed the sun’s colour. Lillian was the good one. She only started her warpath three years ago, I imagine Lex manipulated the timeline to throw her under the bus and give himself more freedom. They hate me and they hate I’m using their money for good and they wouldn’t bat an eyelid at the prospect of people losing their lives,” Lena explained and everyone’s eyes were on her. 

“We checked and they’re still in cells but that hasn't stopped them before,” Alex backed her and Kara came to her side, squeezing her hand in support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it?  
> Hehehe  
> i wrote this quickly cs of homecon and aziecon yesterday. I'm dying. it was everything. i can die happy. so much Katie content.  
> anygays. I'm late fro school so i don't have time to write a whole thing.  
> Amelia :)


	53. Of Drones and Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that if it's written in italics, they are speaking in Kryptonian.

Barry had set all of them up somewhere to sleep for the night. The Legends had gone back to the ship but otherwise, everyone else had crammed in where they could fit. There had been periodic bomb scares at Wayne and L-Corp factory’s overnight but they’d been handled by a combination of Barry, Kal, Kara and Wally and they’d managed to prevent the huge loss of life. They were woken up at three in the morning with a lead which was eventful. 

Lena was floating. Kara had floated in her sleep a few times but this time Lena was cuddled on top of them and Kara had floated both of them together. “Kara,” Lena hissed, shaking her but trying not to fall. “Kara!” she said, slightly louder. “Kara ZorEl Danvers!” she almost yelled and Kara dropped them to the bed, waking up. 

  
“What? What’s happening? I didn’t do it!” she spoke super fast in a complete panic. 

“There’s an alarm going off. I think it’s for superheroes, darling,” Lena smiled. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara groaned, flailing back onto the bed.

“What did Kara do?” Alex came crashing into the room and Kara squealed, falling off the bed and tugging the covers with her even though she was wearing clothes. Lena thanked Rao that she was wearing Kara’s National City Sweater and mini-shorts. 

“She floated in her sleep,” Lena smiled, climbing off the bed and over Kara’s form on the floor. 

“What’s going on in here?” Kal came to the door, holding the crying baby Johnathon. 

“Kara floated in her sleep and Lena heard the alarm and woke up and couldn’t wake her so shouted her full name and then I heard that and came in thinking Kara had done something bad which scared her into falling off the bed taking the covers with her,” Alex smiled, “Did she wake him?”. 

  
“No, he’s been awake for an hour or so,” Clark sighed. 

“And why are you shirtless?” Lena asked. 

“That was my next question,” Alex smiled. 

“He was sick but he cries more when I put him down,” Kal explained. Lena looked at Alex’s outfit up and down. Just a t-shirt. 

“I’ll take him,” Lena offered, “You two can go get dressed,”. 

“Thank you,” Kal smiled, handing the baby to Lena, “I’ll be quick,” he smiled, running off. Alex followed him to her room next door. 

“Your heart rate is racing,” Kara laughed from where she was looking for a pair of shorts to go with the old MIT t-shirt of Lena’s that she was wearing. 

“I’m going to head downstairs to the meeting,” Lena smiled, rocking the baby gently. 

“He likes you,” Kara added as Lena walked out. Lena huffed and made her way downstairs where she found half the team were already there. Kate was typing away on her phone, a bored expression on her face. Felicity was pacing up and down, calling out directions to the rest of the tech team with a sleeping Mia while Olly looked half-asleep on the couch. Wally, Caitlyn and Barry looked raring to go while Iris almost napped on her husband’s shoulder, occasionally calling out advice to the tech guys. Cisco was already at a computer with Winn next to him, the two intermittently partaking in a slightly complex handshake that made Brainy roll his eyes from the other side of them. Nia was across the room already asleep on the sofa, J’onn sat on the arm of that sofa, watching her carefully. Ava, Sara and Laurel were all talking in a corner, Sara had her head buried in her hands and Lena suspected Laurel was telling embarrassing stories. John, Charlie and Mick were talking near them, Ava and Sara occasionally butting into their conversation and giving them what looked like a warning.

“Hi,” Felicity smiled at her and Lena made her way over to her, looking at the code on the screens. 

“Oh, Kal is changing and Lois is sleeping,” Lena explained as she caught Felicity looking at the baby. 

“Why do you call him Kal?”. 

“Habit from Kara and it really annoys him,” Lena smiled. “You know it would be easier if you changed that and that around,” Lena pointed at a few things on Brainy’s computer screen. He huffed and grunted, changing them reluctantly while Lena smiled smugly. 

“Oh my god,” Maggie laughed, walking into the room, “A sight I’d thought I’d never see. Badass Lena Luthor holding a baby,”. 

“Do you want a turn, Sawyer?” Lena challenged her, “I could send a photo to Eliza,”. 

“No,” Alex came practically sprinting in, “Not happening. I do not need to deal with that two-hour-long lecture about my biological clock and how she needs grandchildren,”. 

“Oh, I am so finding a picture of you and a baby, it will get her off my back about getting my childhood boxes out of the attic,” Kara laughed, walking in and crossing the room to Nia, shaking her awake gently. 

“I swear she asked you about that three years ago,” J’onn chipped in and Kara instantly glared at him. Lois and Kal were the final ones to make it down, Lois coming to Lena to relieve her of Kal with a smile and a whispered ‘thank you’. Olly did a scan of the room as he stood up, checking everyone was there. 

“We believe whoever it is has a base of operations at this location,” Olly was almost knocked over as a screen came down and Barry almost collapsed in giggles as Iris was jolted awake on his shoulder. Felicity pressed her lips together as everyone slowly began to descend into giggles. 

“Sorry,” she mouthed at Olly with a smile. Kara and Lena exchanged a look. 

“Oh my god,” Lena breathed. 

“I know,” Kara's face had the same recognition as Lena’s.

“They were coordinates and not an address,”. 

“Oh my god,” Winn’s mouth fell open, “That’s the final CADMUS base,”. 

“CADMUS?” Felicity asked, moving in on the conversation. 

“What’s going on?” Olly asked, adjusting the screen. 

“They know that address,” Felicity told him with a smile.

“Do you want to take this, Kara?”. 

“I never get to run anything,” Kara smiled, “It’s normally just J’onn giving his lectures,”. 

“Hey!” J’onn smiled, as Kara made her way to the front. 

“Well, CADMUS. That was Lillian,” Kara launched into an animated explanation of CADMUS, Lillian and Lex.

“You could’ve just said they are bad people who do bad things,” Barry suggested when she finished almost 10 minutes later, “And that Lena isn’t a bad person,”. 

  
“You mentioned that a lot,” Olly added as Lena blushed. 

  
“I was kind of considered the same as them on Earth-38,” Lena explained. 

“Even though all she ever did was save the world,” Kara refuted loudly, looking pointedly at Kal.

“What did I do?” he protested. 

“Shh, honey,” Lois smiled, passing him Johnathon. “Right so Lex is usually one step ahead of us so let’s go in and get the humiliating defeat over with and find out the information we need for a crushing victory,” she smiled, turning around to stand next to Kara, looking out at everyone. 

“I like her,” Kate whispered to Sara.

“Me too,” Sara whispered back.

“Her sister’s available,” Alex chipped into the conversation. 

“Les?” Sara asked. 

“Bi,” Alex confirmed, “You know I can just send you her details. She was in the military and she knows about all this,”.

“Alex is right. It might do you good to get out there,” Sara added, “Get over this Sophie chick,”. 

“Can you please stop?” J’onn poked his head in between the three of them who had unintentionally huddled together, “Or do we need to have a conversation about listening during briefings,”. 

“No we don’t,” Alex smiled as they all stepped away from each other. 

**Kate Kane, Sara Lance, Alex Danvers**

**Alex:** they are normally three hours with no bathroom breaks. 

**Kate:** sucker

**Sara:** at least when Ava gives lectures I can just imagine her naked. 

**Alex:** I DID NOT NEED THAT IMAGE

**Winn:** J’onn can read minds.

**Alex:** How did you get on here?

**Winn:** You’re not discreet.

**Kate:** Alex, your team is annoying. 

**Alex:** I am aware. 

“So everyone without powers needs to strap up,” Barry explained and three heads snapped up, exchanging confused looks at that. They weren’t alone Ava, Charlie, Maggie, Lena and Kara all looked just confused by his words. Kara laughed first, quietly and Sara was soon to join her. Everyone else succumbed soon after, shaking their heads. 

“What’s so funny?” Barry asked, annoyed. Sara shook her head and pressed her lips together. 

“Kara?” he asked but she just shook her head and whispered to Lena in Kryptonian which only made both of them laugh more. “What’s going on?” he asked, “Why are all the lesbians dying of laughter?”. 

“Oh my god,” Lois breathed, joining in the laughter. She whispered to Kal who looked disturbed at all the women laughing their heads off. “He’s talking about guns,” she confirmed loudly. 

“Just give us a minute,” Alex coughed, “I just need some bleach for my memories because of the images,”.

“Oh my god, the images,” Sara’s laughter intensified. “You know you don’t have powers,” she whispered seductively to Ava but not as quietly as she hoped. 

“Why would you want her carrying a gun?” Laurel asked her at full volume.

“Not a gun, honey,” Charlie smiled, her laughter subsiding a little.

“What then?”. 

“No, we don’t talk about it,” J’onn almost yelled, shaking his head as he seemingly tried to wipe his mind of what he’d read.

“What’s going on?” Barry matched his volume, his voice laced with confusion. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Nia added groggily. 

“How do you know?” Olly asked. 

“I am a member of the LGBT community,” Nia smiled, “I keep up,”. 

“Let’s just get back to the plan,” Maggie suggested. 

“Good idea,” J’onn smiled, “Just avoid using the word ‘strap’,”.

“Why?” Barry asked. 

“Just do it,” Iris snapped, “It’s almost three,” she checked her watch, “Forty-five and we all need to get this done so,” Iris directed him to the blueprints, “Plan,”. Barry finished, explaining the plan to the team and everyone got ready to leave for the mission, moving to the Justice League base as they did. Lena quickly ran upstairs and changed into a more appropriate pair of jeans and stole one of Kara’s shirts to pair it with.

“Are you going to be okay here?” Kara asked Lena discreetly in the corner of the room. 

“I’ll be okay,” Lena smiled as she was pulled closer to Kara and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Khap zhao rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,”. 

“Khap zhao rrip vahdhah  _ (I love you too) _ ,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena quickly. 

“ _ Be careful _ ,” Lena smiled, her forehead pushed against Kara’s. 

“ _ Always _ ,” Kara smiled back giving Lena another quick kiss before taking off into the air. Lena walked over to the rest of the tech team. Brainy and Cisco had gone on the mission so it left Iris, Winn, Felicity and Lena with Lois there too. Mia and Johnathon had fallen back asleep, much to everyone’s relief. Iris connected everyone up to the comms and separated the channels before making sure they could see everyone figures on the screen. Felicity hacked the cameras in the area with Winn’s help and they set up the full viewing experience, ready to give them constant feedback. Lena was working on hacking the base to allow them unrestricted access but it was harder than they first thought and no combination of all of their bast hacks was getting them in.

“We’re going to have to send them in blind,” Lena muttered, looking at the encryption. 

“Not all our partners are virtually invincible,” Felicity started. 

“X-ray vision,” Winn began to shout before whispering the last bit as Felicity and Lois shot him death glares. 

“Do you have drones? I have cameras,” Lena turned to Iris. 

“Got them,” Lois smiled form a box, “At least it’s labelled drones so it should do,”. Iris tore open the box and smiled as she saw the drones. Lena found the cameras and passed them around, each one of them attaching one to their own drone. 

“I think we’re underappreciated,” Felicity smiled, boosting herself onto the table near them and quickly installing a hack that allowed them to break the drone’s top speed. She grabbed her controller and launched it into the air, the rest of the drones followed speeding toward the base. 

“We have drones incoming,” Kara’s familiar voice came over the comms, “Preparing to…”.

“Kar, drones are ours. We couldn’t hack the security,” Lena rushed to say. 

“Got it, zrhueiao _ (beautiful) _ ,” Lena could almost hear her smile. They surrounded the base and mapped where the agents were. Winn then took control of the drones, years of gaming giving him the ability to monitor them all at once as the rest tried to provide as much support as possible to the team. 

They got their asses kicked but the worst casualty was probably Winn’s hearing. Between Felicity, Lois, Iris and Lena they managed to react rather loudly whenever someone got a hit on their partners and apparently ‘Lena droning on in a foreign language is no help’. They returned from the mission hungry, tired and angry. Barry, Kal, Wally and Kara had gone on a search for food on their way back. They returned with food and dropped coffees and pastries in everyone’s hands before instantly checking on Cisco who had been grazed by a bullet. 

“Don’t say it,” Lena smiled as she took her food off Kara. 

“What?”. 

“You know what,”. 

“Well, I have no idea what you're talking about but I just need to say that this was my,”. 

“No,” Lena interrupted her, “That. Don’t say it, it’s not true,”. 

“But,”. 

“Kara ZorEl,” Lena warned her. “Eat,” she told her, lifting up Kara’s hand so she could she the pastry that she was still holding.

“Can you try being wrong, please?” Kara laughed. 

“Never, I love this,” she smiled, taking a bite of her pastry. 

“Let’s debrief,” Olly clapped his hands together and tried to get everyone to gather around. 

“I was hoping for a nap,” Nia smiled, downing her coffee. Lena smiled and pulled her into a hug.

  
“Go, I’ll cover for you,” she whispered in her ear. Nia smiled and crept out of the room while everyone listened to Olly run down the details of the mission, listing everything they knew about the CADMUS base. They ain't got far in, just past the first few doors then agents and technology began to attack and even Barry’s top speed couldn’t get them in. 

“Do you remember the CADMUS base Lillian took you to?” Alex said to Lena quietly. 

“Of course. She took me because she needed Luthor DNA and someone who could work the tech,”. Winn smiled at their conversation as he looked at their upgraded schematics. A bug Cisco had managed to place inside the building had allowed them to take a look at parts of the security protocol. 

“We need Luthor DNA,” he smiled, “Lena has to go in with you,”. 

“We don’t even know if Lionel was her biological father on this Earth,” Kara argued, “It’s not safe,”. At the same moment as Kara spoke Lena’s phone rang. It was the prison. 

“Everyone scan the room for a bug,” Alex yelled, looking at Lena’s phone screen. 

“No super hearing,” she told Kara before accepting the call. 

“Well, well, well weeks after you send me a cryptic message that was completely out of character for you, you decide to grace me with your presence,”. 

“Little sister, I have range, we all kn-”. 

  
“Cut the bullcrap, Lex,”. 

“Mother would be so disappointed, I thought we could-”. 

“Lex, I swear to god just get to the fucking point I can’t be arsed to deal with your ego right now,”. 

“Lionel is your father,” he drawled. 

  
“How the fuck?” Lena hissed into the phone. 

“You should get a better security system,” she could hear his smug smile. 

“I have the best one in the world,” she told him, hurriedly scribbling on a piece of paper for Felicity that they’d been hacked and that a reset was needed of all electronics. Felicity nodded and started to organise it, linking every electronic belonging to anyone in the League to a singular mainframe so security could be upgraded. 

  
“Oh, how rude,” Lex drawled as Lena imagined he began to get locked out. 

“One of us was always smarter, Lex. What the hell is going on with you and mother now?”. 

“Sister, sister, sister. That’s for me to know and you to find out. I think you should go though, I planned a little surprise,” he hung up and Lena brought the phone away from her ear. Kara shook her head. 

“No way,”. 

“I said no super hearing,” Lena refuted. 

“I can read your facial expressions. He just told you to go to CADMUS and you want to,”.

“It’s not your choice,” Lena shook her head and looked at the room full of people. She took Kara’s hand and they walked through some of the boxes, to place with a bit more privacy. Lena  sat down on one of the wooden crates. “I need to go, Kar,”. 

“It’s unsafe,” Kara argued, pacing a little. 

“It’s unsafe every time you go on a mission and I get scared but I don’t object,” Lena refuted. 

“You do?”. 

“Of course I do. I spend half the time watching the news obsessively and the other half working on suit improvements for you. I have nightmares about it, of course, I worry. I’ve seen you almost die so many times from fighting,”. Kara’s face fell as realisation dawned over her. 

“But it’s unlikely,”.    
  
“It’s not impossible,” Lena shrugged. 

“You’re human,” Kara almost admitted as she sat down next to Lena. 

“I have you and you have this,” Lena pulled something out her pocket and handed it to Kara. “I’m not almost losing you again,”. It was the anti-Kryptonite suit. 

“When did you make this?”. 

  
“We covered what I do when you’re out on missions. It wasn’t that hard,”.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled. 

  
“I have the watch and I have you and I am surprisingly competent with a gun and in combat,” Lena told her. 

“If you die I will be extremely angry,” Kara smiled. 

“I know but, darling, I’m always right and I’m not going to lose my edge to you any day soon,” Lena turned so she faced Kara more and Kara cupped her chin, tucking a hair behind her ear. 

“I love you,” she whispered before capturing Lena’s lips on hers, all the emotions going into the kiss.    
  


“I love you too,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips, “But if your sister finds us making out we are never going to hear the end of it,”. They both stood up and Lena wiped her lipstick off Kara’s lips. 

“The arm!” Kara smiled. 

“Lillian’s? It’s in my lab at L-Corp,”. 

“Did you still refit it for you?”. 

  
“Of course, I altered it so no one else can use it,”.

“See you in-,” Kara faltered and corrected herself, “See you soon,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek before speeding off. Lena walked out of the maze of boxes and straight into Alex. 

“I wasn’t listening in,”. 

“She was,” Maggie yelled. 

“She’s gone to get Lillian’s arm, I refitted a few years ago,”. 

“Her idea?”. 

  
“Surprisingly yes,” Lena smiled, “Shit! I forgot to tell her the lab in my office,”. She walked over to the comms and connected to Kara’s. “Kar, it’s the lab in my office,”. 

“Yep, that makes sense though I had total deja vu busting through the door of your basement lab. Where’s the lab in your office?”. 

“You know the copy of War and Peace I keep ironically to piss people off,” Lena smiled. 

“Pull it out from the top corner,”. 

“Why is the lab hidden?”. 

“Interns irritate me occasionally. I wore a suit once and one spent the whole time staring,” Lena complained. 

“Are you talking about the red three-piece with the black shirt underneath because that was hot,” Kara smiled. 

“Are you in?”. 

“Yep,” there was a gust of wind, “Here,” she smiled, holding out the arms as well as a DEO-issue tactical suit. 

-

The plans had been made with a lot of warning to Barry not to use the word ‘strap’ which he vehemently objected to because he had no idea why he couldn’t use it which meant Constantine promptly scarred him for life, explaining loudly to the whole group. Embarrassment couldn’t describe the look on his face. They had all been deployed and Kara and Lena were leading the charge in by the main entrance. There was someone stationed at each of the possible exits out of the building, including manhole covers, sewage passageways and doors and windows. To say they had the place surrounded might be an understatement. 

Kal and Wally are the only ones not involved. They were working with Iris to monitor for bombs at anywhere involved in vaccine development. They had already had bomb scares in 54 of the factories and labs. 

Lena stood behind Kara and they were getting ready to break in. Lena had ended wearing just one arm, needing her hand to get past security. She unlocked it and Felicity used that to open all the other front doors so everyone else could make their way in. They got past the layer of security and the second and the third without a hitch. By the time they reached the fourth Kara was more cautious but it went smoothly too and they made it into a large room with just a singular computer. 

“Shit,” Lena breathed. “Nobody move,” she yelled to everyone entering through the doors. “Stay here and trust me,” she told Kara, giving her a quick kiss before approaching the computer. It was open and miles of code flooded the screen. “Felicity are you seeing this?”. 

“That’s the most advanced supercomputer in the world,” Brainy replied, he’d stayed behind with tech this time.

“I was working through the shock, that code is so complex,” Felicity breathed. 

“It’s beautiful,” Winn replied. 

“It’s planting the bombs,” Lena argued. 

“Still beautiful,” Winn smiled. 

“You’re fucked up,” Alex chipped in. 

“Language,” Kara told her, hissing.

“Stop bickering on comms,” J’onn chipped in, “You’re worse than my actual children were,”. 

“Get told,” Maggie laughed. 

“Lecture about the correct use of comms is going ahead when we get back to National City, don’t test me,”. Alex and Kara glared at each other across the room. 

“It’s using drones to send out the bombs and they plant themselves. There is no human involvement whatsoever apart from the person who coded it,” Winn filled in. 

“And the computer can only be touched by a Luthor. It has Kryptonite in,” Felicity finished. 

“Do we have any idea who coded it?” Cisco asked. Kara was crossing the room to Lena, who had stopped talking a while ago and had pulled the other arm off. 

“Lena?” she made sure she didn’t use the comms to talk. 

“ _ I coded parts of this in high school and college. Lex said I could never make a supercomputer and challenged me to it. So I did it, _ ” Lena breathed almost scared of the machine in front of her. 

“ _ You’re better at coding than you are now. You can decode it, right? _ ” Kara told her. 

“ _ I don’t know _ ,”. 

“ _ I can help, _ ” Winn chipped in. 

“ _ I forgot you could speak Kryptonian _ ,” Lena laughed.

“ _ Lots of us can, _ ” Kal chipped in. 

“You still sound like a Daxamite street vendor, Kal,” Kara told him, “Everyone else had better accents,”. 

“Kara is right. I’ve met a Daxamite street vendor you sound exactly like he did,” Brainy added, “Now Lena you want to rewrite the code. Start with the security protocol then we can access the bomb plans and rewrite all of them,”. Lena began to type furiously, the fastest she’d ever typed in her life. She pressed a button and removed the Kryptonite inside the computer, throwing it to Alex before finding where the drones were in the building. They were all in different places. 

“You need to destroy all of them at the same time or the rest will explode,” she told the team. 

“I am sending each of you to different locations in the building. We just want eyes on the drones and then we will do a countdown to destruction,” Felicity told everyone. 

Lena turned to face Kara, “Go,”. 

“There are enough people on drones, I’m protecting you, your family knows you’re here. I’m staying,” she insisted. 

“Okay,” Lena kept typing, trying to retrieve all the information possible. Felicity coordinated everyone and they got into place. 

“Is everyone in place?” she asked, everyone was. 

“Go after one not on one,” Iris warned before Felicity started to count. 

“Three,”. Lena stopped typing and took a deep breath and Kara took her hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Two,”. Kara could hear everyone’s heartbeats racing at a hundred miles an hour.

“One,”. The loud noise reverberated and Kara squeezed Lena’s hand a little tighter. There was no explosion, Lena smiled and Kara as everyone slowly came to the same realisation and celebrated. 

“Guys,” Sara's warning voice came through the comms. “Watch out,”. 

“Shit!” Kate yelled, “Robots everywhere,”. Commotion came out as people began to fight them. Lena looked around as they walked out of the walls she and Kara were in. 

“Code 16,” she told everyone and started typing furiously trying to disable the robots while Kara fought the ones around them. Lena entered the final line of code and the robots all disabled. Kara exhaled and slumped down next to Lena. 

“You did it,” she smiled. 

“Yeah,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long. I hope you enjoyed my bad lesbian jokes. I don't have much time because of school soon so if anyone wants to hit me up on insta (jcdelove) and talk that would be nice cs lessons are boring.   
> Anygays,  
> Thank you for reading.   
> Amelia :).


	54. Of Diaries and Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to pick up Lola and stay a bit.

“Come with us,” Kara begged. Maggie and Lena both groaned. It was six in the morning and Alex and Kara had decided the best thing to do, after a full day of saving the world and a full night of saving the world celebrations only a few hours earlier, was to chat at six in the morning after dragging their respective partners out of bed, just so they could talk. Lois had joined them and was half-asleep on the sofa, while Johnathon rested in Maggie’s arms, which Lena had ensured she took a sneaky photo of. 

“We have work,” Alex argued. 

“It’s two days in Midvale and imagine how Eliza would feel to know her only daughter had deserted her in the midst of a global crisis for her job,” Kara refuted, whipping out the puppy dog eyes. 

“We’re coming,” Maggie interjected before Alex could object again, ignoring the glare from her fiancée.

“It will be so fun,” Kara squealed and Johnathon woke up, crying. 

“Pass him here,” Lois groaned groggily, trying to lift herself up but slipped down again in her exhaustion. 

“Kal should be doing this,” Lena muttered as Kara went over and lifted Lois up. 

“We’re going to go to bed and you are going to get some sleep,” Kara told her, leaving the room to carry her upstairs. Alex took Johnathon out of Maggie’s arms and began to walk him around. 

“So why are you going to Midvale in the first place?” Maggie asked, “I was asleep for a lot of the conversation,”. 

“We’re picking up Lola and we want to check-in. Kara’s scared Eliza’s lonely and I’m hoping to find out what’s in these childhood boxes,” Lena smiled. 

“Alex shifted hers years ago and I never got the chance to look at them. She went through a goth phase. I needed those pictures,”. 

“There might be some in Kara’s boxes,” Lena kinked an eyebrow. 

  
“This weekend is starting to sound a whole lot better,” Maggie laughed. 

“What’s funny?” Alex asked. 

“You had a goth phase?” Lena smiled.

“The music was scary,” Kara added, walking into the room. 

“Oh my god,” Lena laughed. 

“Stop,” Alex hissed, refraining from shouting due to the now sleeping baby in her arms. 

-

They had all said their goodbyes and Sara and Ava had dropped Lena, Kara, Alex, Maggie and Winn all off in Midvale and she was more than a little excited about all the guests. Clark and Lois had flown back themselves but only Lois had received an invite, along with the gays of the heroes, to Kate’s club opening when quarantine was over. They’d all ended up playing a silly never have I ever game the night before that Lois had joined and it was eventful, to say the least, and very revealing about some people (mainly Lena). Alex had drunk more than anyone else. Not because she had done most things but as bleach because of both Kara and Lena’s extraordinary amount of drinking. 

Kara sprinted inside to see Lola while Alex and Winn sprinted inside to try and get the room with the double bed. Out of nowhere, Lena found herself standing outside with a puppy in her arms and yells coming from the upstairs. Eliza looked at them exasperated. 

“Hello fellow adults,” she smiled loudly, looking at a shocked Lena and Maggie. 

“Hi Eliza,” Maggie accepted the hug that was offered. Lena held Lola close who was a little more than excited to see her and went in for a hug after Maggie. 

“I hope she was good,” Lena smiled. 

“Don’t wo-”. 

“Mom, Kara used her powers in the house to get the good room,” Alex complained, coming downstairs. 

  
“It’s unfair,” Winn added, his arms folded across his chest. 

“First off you were only going for the room to annoy those two,” Eliza smiled, “And second off: you are adults act like it,”. Alex huffed and Kara stuck her tongue out of her, going to pick up the excited Lola jumping at her feet after she’d leapt out of Lena’s arms. 

“I feel attacked for being single,” Winn pouted. 

“It’s okay, come here darling,” Eliza smiled, pulling him into a hug, “You’ll probably still get married before Alex,”. Alex looked ready to scream and Maggie quickly grabbed her hand to lead her away. 

  
“We will go elope today if you want,” Alex smiled, challengingly and Lena could’ve sworn she saw Eliza have a minor heart attack while she released Winn from her grasp.

“Do you know how many beats her heart just skipped Alex?” Kara almost yelled, “Try not to give her an early death,” she pulled Eliza into a hug.

“You’re being dram-”. 

“What happened? Did you get attacked? Eliza’s heart skipped like five beats,” Kal walked into the room, cape flowing behind him. 

“Oh my god,” Alex muttered, throwing her hands up in the air and walking into the kitchen. 

“Alex suggested,” Winn looked around cautiously before leaning close to Clark and whispering, “Eloping,”. Eliza gasped dramatically as he said it and Kara heard Alex groan in the next room. She slipped out to go check on her, putting Lola back down on the floor with a final kiss. 

“Can you open this?” Alex threw Kara a beer, “I can’t find a bottle opener,”. Kara pulled the top off and handed the beer back to Alex. 

“It’s eleven,” she told her. 

“She stresses me out,” Alex refuted, taking a long swig of her beer.    
  
“She worries and she wants the best for you,” Kara argued. 

“I know,” Alex sighed, “It’s just,” she trailed off. 

  
“You want to feel like you’re making your own choices,”. 

  
“Yep,” Alex smiled weakly. The others made their way into the kitchen with Kal having flown off, Maggie grabbing a beer to join her fiance. Lena grabbed one too as well as two of the Sprites that she spotted passing them to Winn and Kara. 

“So, I need a full account of what happened,” Eliza smiled once they were all settled on the sofa. 

“Leave out the briefing,” Winn warned them as Alex started to explain, “I still don’t get what you fou-” Winn trailed off as the pieces began to click together, his face morphing into a combination of disgust, confusion and horror. Alex tried to smother a laugh at his confusion, leaning over to whisper something in his ear that only made his face contort in more horror while Kara joined in the giggles. Eliza looked at all of them in confusion. 

“You really don’t want to know,” Lena smiled before launching into an explanation of the events of the day before. 

-

Lena and Maggie had been labelled guests and banned from helping cook so they had gone on an adventure. Alex and Kara’s childhood bedroom. It was untouched. No one had changed a thing. “That’s definitely Kara’s side,” Lena smiled looking at the contrast of the darker colours to the light. She studied the pictures lining the walls and chest of drawers. An old notebook sat on the top of the chest and Lena looked at it carefully, it was all written in Kryptonian. Pristine lettering covering page after page. 

Maggie was looking at Alex’s side with the same intensity as Lena. Focusing on the pictures more and more. She stopped at one. “Look at this,” she smiled, bringing it over for Lena to look at. 

“It’s the Island,” she smiled, recognising the beach, “There’s this place Kara took me, it has amazing views, and by that I mean Kara in a bikini, but it’s out at sea and completely deserted,”. 

“So you had sex there?” Maggie laughed. 

“Have you ever had sex on a beach? Sand where you don’t want sand,” Lena pointed out. 

“You’ve had sex on a beach?”. 

“That’s what you got and my family had multiple private beaches,”. 

“Do you still have them?”. 

“I try to avoid those hell holes,” Lena smiled, “But on second thoughts, no one will be there,”. 

“This is beginning to sound like a good deal,” Maggie laughed. 

“I think it is,” Lena smiled. 

“What’s a good deal?” Kara asked, walking in. “I was kicked out,”. 

“It’s okay,” Lena smiled, “We’re talking about the beach house,”. 

“I thought that’s where your brother hid on this Earth,”. 

“He’s in jail now,” Maggie smiled, walking over to the other pictures on this shelf. 

“So this?” Lena asked with a smile, pulling the notebook out from behind her back. Panic covered Kara’s face and she went to grab for it. 

“No,” she pouted, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. 

“No!” Lena smiled, holding it just too far away and opening the book up. “I hate history. This planet is stupid and everyone is so dumb,” she read. Maggie snorted from the other side of the room. 

“Please go on,” she smiled. 

Lena turned to the next page dramatically and skimmed it before turning the page again, “I don’t think I should read the next bits,” she smiled, passing the book back to Kara. 

“I’m going to go help Alex,” Maggie excused herself, discreetly. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled awkwardly, holding the book to her chest.    
  


“Sorry,” Lena smiled. 

  
“You know if you go into, later on, it gets funnier,” Kara smiled, turning to the end pages where it alternated between Kryptonian and English. 

-

“Kara, can you lay the table, please?”. They were back downstairs and Eliza was ordering everyone around the kitchen while remaining adamant Lena and Maggie sat in the corner. Kara went to use her superspeed to do it. “No!” Eliza shouted and Kara pouted doing it at a normal pace. 

“Does Little Danvers normally use her superspeed?”. 

“I’m too lazy to stop it,” Lena smiled. “Do you know how quickly she can get Big Belly Burger? I mentioned on a call to Sam I was craving it and next thing I know it’s on my desk,”. 

“Now I wish I had that,” Maggie laughed. 

“It has its perks,” Lena sipped her drink as she watched Kara grumpily lay out the table. “I’m going to go help her before she sends a knife through the thing,” she smiled, going over to Kara and stopping a knife before it went through. 

“What did the table ever do to you?” she joked. 

“I never get to use my powers,” Kara pouted. 

“Maybe I should implement that at home,”. 

“First, no, and second you like it as much as I do,” Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her close having finished putting the cutlery out. 

“I do?”. 

  
“You love it,” Kara smiled, “I can hear your heartbeat,” she whispered and Lena blushed a little. “It always increases whenever I use my powers, especially when I pick you up. Also when I wear little shorts and a sports bra,”. Lena swallowed, thinking of the image and laughed. 

“Stop cheating,”. 

“Never,” Kara kissed her quickly, aware people were watching before letting her go as Winn cleared his throat loudly, bringing a bowl over. Lena blushed a little more and went to grab another bowl of food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the dynamic of Winn being like a sibling to Alex and Kara and Eliza has totally adopted him into the family because she thinks him having no parents is bad so enjoy this.   
> Anygays (i like saying that), I am posting this during form time during a lecture on social media and one fo the girls was like I have 1k followers, I'm famous and I'm just sitting there thinking about my 2k followers on my fan account that I can't mention cs I'm a hidden homo.  
> Whatever, I'm bored.  
> Hope y'all are happy.   
> Amelia :)


	55. Of Water Fights and Sticky Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex challenges Kara.

Kara and Lena woke up to a knock at the door. 

“Something for both of you in the hallway. It’s on!” Alex yelled before they heard her runoff. Kara groaned and pulled herself out of bed, giving Lena a quick kiss. She opened the door and out of nowhere a blur went around the room and Lean found a swimsuit being thrown into her lap. 

“It’s,” Lena checked her watch, “Shit! It’s ten o’clock already!” Lena sat up. “Why do I need this?”. 

  
“It’s on,” Kara repeated as though it was obvious, changing quickly into her own bikini.

“What’s on?” Lena asked. 

“Water fight!” Kara smiled as they heard a scream outside. Lena swallowed hard as she saw Kara casually pull off her sports bra and pull on her bikini top. 

“I’ll get dressed,” she squeaked, climbing out of bed and putting on her own bikini. 

“Not dressed,” she laughed, hopping as she pulled on the bikini bottom to try and stop Kara from opening the door. She grabbed her hand just as she got to the door and finally pulled on the bikini bottom before straightening (not too much) up and smiling. “Now I’m dressed,”. 

“I wasn’t complaining,” Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena moved her arms up to wrap around Kara’s shoulders. 

“Yeah but you were about to open this door,” Lena smiled, “And I don’t like the world to see me naked,”. 

“I’d rather keep it to myself too,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena. The door opened suddenly.

“Hurry up!” someone screamed, aimlessly spraying water at them. They turned to see Winn with his eyes covered still spraying pointlessly at both Kara and Lena. Kara covered the barrel of the gun. 

“We’re decent, idiot,” she smiled. 

“Oh good,” he breathed, uncovering his eyes. 

“Let’s go! I am being destroyed by those the other two,” Winn threw the guns Alex had left at them and sprayed Kara again. She squealed and chased after him, spraying him.

“No water guns in the house!” Eliza yelled and they both lowered the guns, still running. Lena set off after them at a normal pace. “And no running!” came the second shout. They both screeched to the halt on the stairs and Kara almost ran into Winn’s back and Lena into Kara’s as they walked slowly through the house and past Eliza in the kitchen before running as soon as they reached the garden. Alex and Maggie ambushing them immediately. Lena shot around randomly, trying to hit any target possible until she felt Kara’s hand drag her away from the line of fire. 

“Here,” she pulled Lena to a rope ladder hanging off a tree. Lena started to climb and Kara followed her. They lay down on the floor of the treehouse to avoid fire through the window. 

“What’s the plan?” Lena whispered, turning to face Kara, their faces inches from each other. 

“I don’t know,” Kara replied, looking over her glasses. “Winn is taking all the fire right now. Maggie and Alex are in each corner, surrounding him on each side,”. 

“So if we ambush them from each of those windows,” Lena suggested, “We could win!” she smiled. 

“You’re too competitive,” Kara laughed. 

“This is life or death, Kara,” she hissed. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I got this,” Kara smiled, sticking her gun through one of the windows and using her x-ray vision to aim and fire. 

“I’ll take the other side,” Lena smiled, crawling over and sticking the top of the head out of the window, enough that she could see and started to fire relentlessly at Maggie. She gasped and looked up, spotting Lena. Lena smiled smugly at her and winked at her. Maggie started to fire back with an impressive aim. Lena squealed and dropped under the window. Out of nowhere, a spray began to hit Lena’s back and she turned around to see Winn firing at her, standing on the top rung of the rope ladder. Lena sat up and spun round to face him, firing back at him. His step began to falter on the ladder. 

“Girls, be careful with Winn,” Eliza’s yell resounded across the yard as he almost slipped. Kara caught him and pulled him up into the treehouse while Lena trained her gun on him. 

  
“Truce,” he smiled, putting his gun down. Lena lowered hers but never let go, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Are you okay?” she asked eventually. 

“I’m fine,” he tried to catch his breath. Kara was busy looking out the window. 

“I think Eliza might have food ready but Alex and Maggie are blocking the entrance,” she turned to face them, pausing for effect, “And they have the hose,”. Lena humoured her girlfriend and gasped dramatically while Winn rolled his eyes. 

“Food is ready,” the familiar yell came across the yard and Lena could’ve sworn she heard Alex’s smug smile. 

“We should’ve taken the other side of the yard,” Winn cursed, “I think I saw her making her sticky buns,”. 

“No,” Kara pouted, “You need to try them,” she smiled at Lena. 

“We can. We just need to put our heads together. I believe in us,” Lena smiled at her. 

“We can do this, Kar, you know this place,” Winn added supportively. 

“There is one way but,” Kara trailed off, “It’s too dangerous,”. 

“It’s worth it,” Winn argued and Kara shook her head. 

“I will always follow you,” Lena added. 

“Think about the sticky buns,” Winn almost pleaded. Kara shut her eyes and looked down, considering the thoughts. 

“Okay,” she said dramatically, “We can climb over the branches. If we go out on that,” Kara pointed to a branch out of the window, “We can get there and from there it’s easy,” she smiled. 

“Then we’re going to need to climb over there,” Lena smiled. 

“I’ll go first,” Winn offered. 

“I can do this, Winn, I should make the sacrifice,” Lena insisted. 

“I can’t lose either of you,” Kara almost shouted. “I’ll go first,”. She was balancing on the branch when a yell shocked her. 

“Lena! Sam is calling. Apparently, it’s urgent,”. Kara faltered and fell off the branch, using her powers to catch herself. 

“I am you trying to kill me,” Kara yelled back at her sister, lowering herself to the ground while Lena dropped out of the treehouse, running inside to her phone. Kara and Alex went on bickering as everyone came inside but Lena was busy calling Sam back. 

“Lena! Finally. You need to get in front of a computer now,” she told her. Lena instantly ran upstairs to her laptop and switched it on, load it up as she changed into her clothing, using voice command to bring up the pages Sam was telling her to. 

“Now, what’s the issue,” Lena breathed, pulling her hair into a messy bun. She sat down on the bed and looked at the laptop. “Shit,” she breathed. 

“Yep,” Sam smiled. 

“How is it legal that they are gaining a profit from the vaccine?” Lena almost yelled, “Wayne, L-Corp, Palmer Tech, Star Labs. We’re bankrolling all of it so it doesn’t cost for anyone, anywhere and hospitals in the country are going to charge two-hundred bucks when we’ve given it to them for free and no one is stopping them! It’s my patent! I make the decisions,”. 

“We haven’t handed them out yet,”. 

“How’s the budget looking?”. 

“Best ever especially because of how much everyone loves you right now,” Sma smiled. 

“How many hospitals?”. 

“It’s a hospital trust’s executive decision. There are five trusts which cover over fifty hospitals across the country,”. 

“How many employees in R and D and the science sectors are prepared to return to work?”. Sam moved some papers around. 

“Fifty-six per cent,”. 

“We take the vaccines away from the hospitals and set up free clinics then. We have offices in every major city. We can make it work,”. 

“Send me an email announcement draft and I’ll look it over but it would help if we get articles out about it first,”. 

“I know, I’ll get Kara on it,” Lena smiled.

“I love you,” Sam smiled. 

“I love you too and tell Rubs the same,”. 

“Bye,”. 

“Bye,”. 

“Hi,” Kara stuck her head around the door as Lena hung up the phone. She’d pulled on a pair of mini shorts to make the outfit vaguely decent. “You okay?” she smiled, “If you need to we can go back to the city immediately or we can stay here even longer or,”.

“Kara,” Lena smiled, cutting off the ramble. “Just people being dicks and I know you know because I know you listened in,”. 

“I didn’t,” Kara squeaked, protesting futilely. 

“Which hospitals?” Lena asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she shrugged, her voice an octave too high to convince Lena she was telling the truth. Lena’s hands flew over the keyboard, drafting the email about the free clinics as she spoke but all her focus was on Kara, barely even looking at the screen. Lena challenged her girlfriend with the kink of an eyebrow. 

Kara pressed her lips together and fell forward on the bed, hiding her face, “I don’t know,” the muffled voice rose from the sheets. Lena finished the first draft and put on her automatic SPaG checker and moved the laptop off her lap. 

“So you haven’t already begun to do mentally plan an article,” she smiled, moving her face so it was inches from Kara’s. 

“No,” Kara’s muffled voice insisted. Lena gently placed a kiss to the back to Kara’s neck, moving her trail down until she reached Kara’s pulse point. She sucked on it and Kara’s whole body reacted as she took a sharp breath. She turned over with a smile to face Lena, who smiled victoriously. 

“So I’ll just explain everything,” Lena began but Kara cut her off with a passionate kiss. 

“Shut up,” she whispered, breaking the kiss for a second. As Kara’s hands began to wander more and more, she grabbed one and stopped her. 

“This is your mom’s house and your sister is downstairs. No,”. Kara groaned but rolled away. 

“Let’s go eat then,” she smiled. 

“I’ll just send the email to Sam,” Lena smiled, grabbing her laptop and attaching the file before clicking send. 

“Now which hospitals are they?” Kara asked and Lena grabbed her phone, open on the page with the list and passed it to Kara. “This article is going to be very scathing,”. 

“I know,” Lena laughed, offering her hand to Kara so they could go downstairs. They walked in on Winn and ALx fighting over the last sticky bun. Kara sped off and grabbed it away from both of them and handed it to Lena. 

“She hasn’t had one yet,” she smiled. 

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked as Lena and Kara both took a seat. 

“Hospital trusts have decided to make the vaccine cost. Five of the biggest ones in the country,” Lena told her, “So we are setting up free clinics as replacements in the cities that don’t have enough hospital capacity,”. 

“You are giving them out for free?” Eliza checked. 

“Of course, it’s Wayne’s and L-Corp's biggest loss in a while but we can afford it with the ventilators and PPE production but we are getting help from the world. I just put a different R and D staff on a really profitable new invention,”. 

“What is it?” Winn asked. 

“While there’s a few. The long-lasting tiny battery that can easily power a car for five hours then we put that in an electric car that has solar panels on the roof and charges while driving, to an extent. Then the new phone which has that battery but also holographic projection so it can turn into a computer, it comes with a watch that can also project. Then there’s the Wayne partnership and we are working on military hospital technology that helps soldiers in the field by fitting in their pocket and if they are injured, doing basic first aid and sending out a signal to their location. The military is always a money-maker because people want it and are prepared to spend more for it,” Lena explained. 

“How does that work?” Eliz asked and Lena clutched into an explanation that was lost on Kara and Maggie. Human biology was the one thing Kara struggled on, it was so different from Kryptonian in too many ways. 

-

They ended up leaving after brunch. There was an emergency that J’onn and Nia couldn’t handle alone. Just a very big alien so Kara carried Winn and Alex there with great difficulty and dropped them at the DEO before going to help beat up the alien. She then went back for Maggie and finally for Lena and Lola and then back again for the boxes Eliza had been begging her to move. 

Lena ended up having a conversation with Eliza while she waited for Kara to return, which almost scared her in away. The last time she’d been trapped in alone with one of Kara’s mothers it had been a scary shovel talk and she had to admit Eliza was a lot scarier than Alura. 

“Lena, sweetheart,” Eliza went to sit down next to her and Lena moved her laptop away, she had been sending some follow-up emails.

“What is it?”. 

  
“The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders, we can take care of ourselves in some part of it,” she smiled and Lena looked at her a little confused. “I’m sure Kara’s told you this but it’s not your responsibility to save the world, you don’t need to keep putting pressure on yourself like it is,”.

“It’s my vaccine,” Lena breathed. 

“Lena, any person would’ve happily just taken that but you’ve gone fifty thousand steps further and you don’t think it’s enough,”. 

“No, it’s not that. My family did so much wrong. I need to fix it,”. 

“You never did that, Lena, it’s not your fault. It won’t ever be your fault so stop acting like it is,” Eliza told her, “You’ve done the impossible and I’m so proud of you, Lena,”. Lena had to stop the tears from falling and let Eliza pull her into a hug. She was saved by Kara who came walking in.

“Are you ready?” she smiled. 

“Yeah,” Lena breathed, trying to disguise the crack in her voice. 

She managed to make it until Kara left again to get the boxes to start crying. She was sitting in the office and it just came out of nowhere, hitting her like a truck. She heard Kare get back and she heard Kara hear her and then she heard the crash as Kara tried to move too quickly while her suit dematerialised. Kara came bursting in though and was instantly at Lena’s side. 

“What’s going on?” she asked gently, spinning Lena’s chair around so they faced each other. Lena shook her head, unable to speak and just stood up, throwing herself into Kara’s arms. Kara was shocked but disguised it well just holding her girlfriend close as she cried. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, “Unless it’s to beat up the person who made you feel like this,”. Lena laughed lightly. 

“Don’t,” she whispered into Kara’s shoulder. She took a deep breath and dried her eyes little before leaning back in Kara’s arms so they faced each other. “Eliza said something,” Kara went to move but Lena caught her. “Something good and it opened a door she didn’t know she would open,”. Kara looked at her curiously, not wanting to ask what it was but wanting to know all the same. 

“It’s stupid,” Lena muttered. 

“It’s never stupid,” Kara insisted. 

“She said she was proud of me,” Lena swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke quietly. 

“Lena,” Kara smiled sympathetically, pulling her even closer and a fresh wave of tears came over Lena. 

Eventually, Lena took a deep breath and dried her eyes lifting her head from Kara’s shoulder. “I’m okay,” she breathed. 

“Well, I ordered pizza as soon as I heard you crying so go get the chocolate and we’re going to snuggle on the couch and watch Merlin,” Kara told her. 

“Okay,” Lena laughed, nodding, “I’ll get the chocolate,”. 

  
“Get lots,” Kara told her, “The pizza needs picking up,”. Kara sped off the balcony in a looping dive. Lena laughed lightly and moved to the cupboards to grab the chocolate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two minutes before shcool so no long ramble. consider yourselves lucky. thank you and i love y'all so much. thank you again for all the comments and kudos, drop some more if you haven't already please. validation makes me feel good.   
> amelia :)


	56. Of M&Ms and Mitosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings... but it's fun ;)

Lena woke up in Kara’s arms. It felt like home. She could've sworn they fell asleep on the couch but somehow they were magically in their bed with Kara spooning her and Lola curled up at their feet. She had very little work to do so just settled back into Kara’s arms, letting Kara pull her closer while she murmured incoherently until she saw the time.

“Kara!” she yelled, shaking her girlfriend and sitting bolt upright. Kara fell off the bed in her shock and Lena stopped in her attempts to find a shirt, overcome with laughter. She pressed her lips together and tried to hide her giggles. 

“What’s going on? Who’s dying?” Kara poked her head up from the side of the bed. 

“We have a meeting in twenty minutes,” Lena almost yelled, managing to regain her composure. 

“Rao,” Kara stood up quickly and started to run to the kitchen, “I’m not going to have time to eat breakfast,”. 

“No way,” Lena closed the door before Kara could run through it. “You look like you haven’t washed your hair in two days because you haven’t go shower,” she pointed towards the bathroom. “I’m going to use the other bathroom,” Lena told her, grabbing some work clothing out of the closet. Kara sulked and slinked off to the bathroom. 

“It would be more fun if you come with me,” Kara smiled. 

“We all know that will start as being a couple of minutes but will end up being a couple of hours,” she told her, walking out the room. Kara used her superspeed to shower and then to make breakfast so by the time Lena finished in the bathroom ten minutes later she could hand her a healthy bowl of fruit and granola and a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled, accepting the bowl and coffee with a smile.

“No problem,” Kara smiled, “I’ll go get the meeting set up,”. She spun around and walked off with a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. Lena could only smile to herself and bite her lip, trying not to check out her girlfriend too much in those green skinny jeans and blue button-up with that ponytail which made her look very butch. Lena took a sip of her coffee, looking over the rim. Kara turned around as she reached the office door. 

  
“You’re checking me out,” she smiled, kinking an eyebrow. Lena choked on her coffee and looked away as Kara walked into the office with a smug smile. She shovelled in her food before going to join Kara, just in time for the meeting to start.

Kara wasn’t exactly being fair in the meeting. It started with lazy circles being drawn on Lena’s knee. A comforting casual touch but as the meeting went on her hand moved tantalisingly higher. The touch moved up Lena’s thigh slowly. By the end of the meeting, it was tantalising close on Lena’s inner thigh. It had been forty minutes of torture and Kara was moving slowly closer. Her face and voice showing no sign of what she was doing which only wound up Lena more. Kara smiled smugly as Lena took in a sharp breath as her fingers ghosted closer, crossing to Lena’s other thigh, closer than before.

“Right, so I think that’s all for today. I have another meeting in a few minutes so I hope you all have a good weekend,” Lena smiled, hanging up quickly and closing her laptop. She turned to a very smug Kara. “I’m going to kill you,” Lena laughed, wrapping a hand around Kara’s neck and pulling her closer into a kiss. 

“Are you sure you want to kill me?” Kara smiled smugly.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Lena smiled against Kara’s lips and stood up moving to straddle her. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, looking at her lovingly and tucking a hair behind Lena’s ear. “I love you too,” she whispered. Lena smiled at her, looking at her deeply in the eyes before leaning in to kiss Kara again. 

-

“Takeaway?” Kara asked, poking her head around the door of Lena’s office. “Alien suspect, not violent yet. I can pick something up on the way back,”. 

  
  


“Be careful, darling,” Lena smiled. 

“Always,” Kara smiled, leaving the room. 

“Sushi, please,” Lena yelled after Kara and she watched as she gave a thumbs up from outside the window before flying off. As soon as she was out of sight, Lena grabbed her laptop and ran into the lounge, turning on the news on the TV, watching while still answering her emails. Her heart was racing as she watched. Kara cleaned up, the alien suspect in custody almost immediately. She then flew off after saying something to Alex. She lands back on the balcony five minutes later. The news was off but Lena was still on the couch, answering her emails. 

“I’ve got lunch,” she smiled, holding it up. Lena took a deep breath and closed her laptop, turning to face Kare with a smile. 

“Thank you,” she moved forward and pulled Kara into her arms, breathing her in. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked. Lena nodded into her shoulder, moving back out of the hug. “Are you sure?” she checked. 

“Let’s eat,” she smiled, taking a deep breath. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand as they walked over to the table, laying out the food together. She decided not to broach on Lena’s weirdness as they ate but she kept catching Lena looking at Kara with an unusual look. When she caught the look for the fifth time Kara knew she had to say something. 

“Lena?”. 

“We need to get milk,” she smiled. 

“We can go later,” Kara shrugged, “Lena? Are you okay? Your heart rate was really fast earlier,”. 

“Of course it was,” Lena told her. 

“What do you mean?”. 

“I mean you were fighting. Of course, I was anxious and stressed so my heart was fast,” Lena explained, stabbing a piece of sushi with her chopstick. Kara moved so their eyes met and moved her hand over Lena’s. 

“But I’m always okay,”. 

“God, Kara, you’re not always okay,” Lena argued, exasperated, pulling her hand away, “I watched you almost die so I’m sorry if I get scared every time you go out to fight. You are not immortal,”. Lena went to stand up and walk away but Kara caught her hand. 

“What do you need me to do to make you feel better? I can’t stop fighting but I will do anything to make you feel better and happier,” Kara smiled, standing up so they were eye-to-eye. “I can visit you as soon as I finish, I’ll carry the Kryptonite suit everywhere, I’ll make sure you have a constant connection to my comms,” Kara offered. 

“I just need you,” Lena admitted, “And all of that would help,” she added with a smile, “But I need you, Kara,”. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara promised her, “Never,”. 

“Promise?” Lena whispered. 

“Always,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena gently. “I love you,” she whispered against her lips. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, leaning in to kiss Kara again.

“You need to eat more food,” Kara told her as the kiss broke. 

“I’m fine,” Lena smiled. 

“No,” Kara insisted, pulling her back to the table, “You eat then we go back to the store,” she smiled. 

“Fine,” Lena smiled, looking at Kara lovingly as she began to eat. 

-

“You can’t do it,” Lena smiled, watching Kara as she ran further away. 

“I can,” she protested. They had bought a pack of M&Ms and Kara was insistent she could catch them from any distance without her powers and their walk home had been a series of laughter and a victorious Kara. She must have been at least three metres away from Lena, the furthest distance yet.    
  
“Are you ready?” Lena asked. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled. 

“Okay,” Lena took an M&M out of the packet in her pocket and threw it at Kara. She ran back to catch it and did so perfectly. She did a silly dance walking back towards Lena and holding her hand up for a high five that Lena happily gave, smiling dorkily at her girlfriend. Kara used the high five to intertwine her and Lena’s finger and pull Lena close to her. Lena laughed as she bumped against Kara’s chest and Kara’s other hand moved to her waist. 

“Hi,” she smiled, looking up at Kara. 

“Hi,” Kara replied, kissing her passionately. Lena smiled into the kiss and eventually broke it, noticing they were pushed up against their building and that there was paparazzi opposite, her suspicions were confirmed when she peered at the reflection in Kara’s sunglasses. She whispered the fact in Kara’s ear and she turned red which only served to make Lena laugh more.

“It’s okay, darling,” she smiled, tucking a hair behind Kara’s ear before pushing her sunglasses onto her head. “You look positively radiant,”. 

“I can only say the same about you zrhueiao  _ (beautiful) _ ,” Kara smiled at her. 

“Show-off,” Lena pouted, moving away but still gripping Kara’s hand, “You know I can’t say that,” she whined and Kara laughed. 

“I love that you can’t say that. It means I can make sure you’re the only beautiful one ever,” she smiled, swinging their entwined hands as they walked into the building before pulling Lena close to her side, “Because you are always the most beautiful one,” she smiled. 

  
“Very much debatable,” Lena smiled, leading Kara into the elevator before spinning around and pulling on her hand to pull her closer. Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s waist and she dipped her head down to kiss her slowly. Lena’s hands moved up to Kara’s neck, fingers tangling in the base of her hair. The elevator doors pinged open and Kara went to lift Lena up to carry her to the bedroom but they heard Lena’s phone go off. Kara grabbed the phone out of Lena’s back pocket and passed it to her. 

“I need help,” a very panicked Sam spoke.

“Hi Lena, how are you? I hope your day’s going okay,” Lena laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah. What the fuck is mitosis and what do stomata do?” Sam sounded like she was ready to rip her hair out. Kara was already putting the super-suit on and putting the milk into the fridge and then picking Lola up. 

“I’ll be right over,” Lena smiled, “Don’t worry,”. Kara picked Lena up as she slipped her phone into her back pocket and Lena held Lola on her lap. Kara flew there at top speed, landing a few minutes later and knocking on Sam’s back door. 

“Help is here,” Lena announced, walking through as Sam answered it. 

“Thank you,” Sam breathed as Lena let Lola go before pulling her best friend into a hug. They heard a squeal from the next room and excited barking.

“Puppies help mental health,” Kara pointed out as she saw Sam go to object. She gave Sam a quick hug before all three of them walked through to where Ruby was rolling around on the floor with Lola. The paper was strewn across a table chaotically. 

“Homeschooling hasn’t been exactly good recently,” Sam smiled weakly. 

“Please say you know mitosis,” Ruby sat up, Lola moving onto her lap. 

“Of course I do,”. 

“I don’t,” Kara laughed, high fiving Sam. 

“When two cells split,” Lena reminded her. 

“There was a different process on Krypton,” Kara smiled and Lena’s face lit up. 

“Later,” she told her, going to look at Ruby’s work. 

“Lola, stop distracting them,” she beckoned the puppy over and went to sit on the sofa with Sam, talking about anything but biology. While Lena helped Ruby with her work. They ended up staying late and drinking wine while gossiping and watching movies, and it wasn’t until Lena had almost passed out that Kara flew her and Lola back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at posting on time so I have 11 minutes till school starts so I am rushing cs I still need to spell check!!!  
> Stay safe and stay home. Y'all are amazing. I can't believe we're on day 55 of this.   
> Amelia :)


	57. Of Books and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's vaccine roll-out day.

Kara found Lena in the lab at three in the morning. She felt her slip out of bed and managed to wake up enough to follow her after she realised Lena wasn’t just going to the toilet. She trudged down to the lab, groggily navigating her way through the dark apartment by muscle memory. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the bright elevator, swearing she fell half-asleep till the elevator ding woke her up again. She walked out to see Lena working. Kara sighed.

“What are you doing, it’s three in the morning?” she croaked groggily. Her mouth dry from the night of sleep. 

“Just need to iron out some cracks. I can’t have it go wrong,” Lena muttered, focusing on whatever was in the microscope. 

“Lena, it’s perfect. You and I both know that. Roll out is tomorrow. You can’t change anything. You need sleep,” Kara told her, trying to take her hand but Lena pulled it away. 

“It’s had to be perfect,” she muttered, “Otherwise I kill people so I’m going to keep working,”. 

“Lena,” Kara yawned, “Please,”. 

“I can’t, Kara,” Lena snapped, accidentally knocking a microscope at Kara as she turned. Kara caught it before it hit her face as Lena’s face flew to her face in shock and defence. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered in shock as Kara just put it down next to her. 

“It’s fine,” she shrugged, “It was an accident,”. She moved closer and pulled Lena close to her chest, she was still in shock, like she was waiting for the foot to drop. “And it proves how much you need sleep,” Kara argued. Lena pulled away from Kara, her hands up, covering her face.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked. “You’re meant to yell or scream or hit me back, not act like it never happened and give me a hug,” Lena was almost yelling. 

“Why would I do any of that? It was an accident,” Kara looked confused and tired as she replied to Lena. 

“Just yell. It’s easier. You’ll just yell more next time otherwise,” Lena muttered, going to sit away from Kara and taking a deep breath. 

“Next time? Yell? What are you talking about, Lee?” Kara asked, crossing the room so she was closer to her but not too close. 

“When I make a stupid mistake because I was doing a stupid thing,” Lena shrugged. 

“Well, would I yell at you for being a normal being,” Kara’s confusion still hadn’t left, “Not just human, we’re all just as bad,” she added with a smile.

“What’s going on, Lee?” she asked, coming even closer to Lena, dragging a stool so she could sit next to her, placing a comforting hand on her thigh. A realisation seemed to wash over Lena. 

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go to bed,” she smiled, taking Kara’s hand and dragging her up. “Coming?”. Kara was even more confused than before but decided three in the morning wasn’t the best time to talk about it. 

-

Four in the morning was. Kara hadn’t slept since returning to bed. Lena didn’t want to cuddle and had scooted to the opposite side of the bed. She didn’t seem angry at Kara, just upset in general. Kara could tell she wasn’t sleeping either. She reached out her hand and found Lena’s entwining their fingers together and rubbing her thumb over Lena’s. Lena squeezed her hand gently and Kara could picture her soft smile. 

“Lee?” Kara called into the darkroom, turning over so she would be facing her. Lena hummed her response. “Can we talk about it?” she asked gently. Lena turned over to face her with a sigh. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she insisted. 

“You thought I was going to abuse you?” Kara pressed, “I need you to know that I will never ever deliberatly cause you pain. Emotional or physical,” she told her, moving a little closer to Lena and stroking her face gently. She felt tears on her hand and unclasped their hand to allow her to pull Lena to her chest in a hug. 

“You don’t have to ever talk about it,” Kara whispered, “But you need to know that,” Kara paused for a second, “That. That will never be me. I will never do that,”. Kara felt Lena take a deep breath as her sweater was slowly soaked with Lena’s silent tears. 

“You’re safe,” she whispered, into Lena’s hair, stroking it gently. 

-

It was officially a lazy day. The roll our of the product didn’t really need Lena so they’d eaten breakfast in bed and Lena was sitting up against the headboard, thinking while Kara lay the wrong way on the bed, reading her book. She wasn’t really reading her book. She had tried but she couldn’t focus. Lena was lost in thought and she looked beautiful when she was lost in thought so Kara would rather watch her than read her book. 

Lena was watching Kara. She was doing simple maths in her head, an old method to calm herself when she was stressed. Doubling every number from 2. 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 and more repeated like a mantra but now she was just watching her girlfriend. Smiling when she would occasionally smile at her book. For the first time, Lena realised how happy Kara made her. She knew but it was like realisation after realisation. She couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t laughed at least once in an hour. Just looking at Kara could make Lena’s face light up with a smile. She still couldn’t say that Kara was her girlfriend without grinning like a dork. Kara’s voice cut through her thoughts, a foot landing in her lap. 

“What you thinking about, babe?” she asked, throwing her book aside.

“You,” Lena smiled, pushing Kara’s flailing foot away. 

“You’re such a flirt,” Kara scoffed, putting her foot back on Lena’s lap. Lena just smiled and grabbed Kara’s knees, pulling her closer. Lena knew Kara let her pull her closer but she couldn’t bring herself to care as Kara’s legs wrapped around her waist as she sat on Lena’s lap. Kara completed a perfect sit up to press their bodies flush together and Lena thanked very single deity anyone had ever worshipped for the invention of sports bras and mini-shorts as well as the creation of her girlfriend’s abs. 

“I wasn’t lying,” Lena smiled, pulling Kara’s hair out of its messy bun, half of it had already fallen out anyway. “I was thinking about how happy you make me,” she finished, running a hand gently through Kara’s hair. Kara smiled dorkily and blushed. 

Lena moved her hand down to caress Kara’s face slowly urging her closer till she could lightly press their lips together. The kiss was slow and loving, Kara’s lips moving perfectly against Lena’s. She deepened the kiss, slowly running her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Kara’s lips slowly parted. Lena’s hand wandered to one of the favourite parts of Kara’s body. Running them along Kara’s abs, before she had to reluctantly leave Kara’s lips to catch her breath. Kara looked down at Lena’s hands on her abs with an amused smile. 

“You’re obsessed with them,” she laughed. 

“They’re amazing,” she smiled, crashing her lips back onto Kara and pushing her down onto the bed. 

-

They’d moved from the bed to the sofa, having showered and eaten some lunch. Lena was reading her book and so was Kara. Lena had her head in Kara’s lap and was reading one of her favourite books ever: Bright Things A Girl Can Do. Kara was reading one of Lena’s fifteen copies of A Vindication of the Rights of the Women by Mary Wollstonecraft. It was her favourite non-fiction book ever and even though it was written in 1791 it was largely still relevant, which was almost scary. Kara was absentmindedly running a hand through Lena’s hair, only stopping when she turned a page.

“It’s too quiet in here,” Kara announced and Lena felt the book be placed down on her stomach. She looked up at what Kara was putting on. It was a playlist called “Lena 💞🌈”. Lena was confused, she’d never played too much music or given away the music she liked but still when Kara clicked on the playlist, a list of all her favourite songs came up. She refocused on her book and pretended she couldn’t see what Kara was doing. Hozier started to play over the speakers. Lena smiled to herself and let it keep playing. 

She was singing along. Lena would deny it until the end of time but Kara was watching and she could see and hear Lena mouthing the words behind her book. She smiled to herself and tried to refocus on the book. It had belonged to Lena as a teenager and the writing was in old English and almost impossible to understand but Lena’s little notes might have been Kara’s favourite thing. Whenever there was something she agreed with she would have a little exclamation point in the margin, depending on her level of agreement, more exclamation points would be added to the margin. At one point Kara saw ten. She had no idea what the author was talking about but it must have been very important. One the end pages Lena had made notes about the big moments in the feminist movement around the world. Her handwriting was immaculate. She’d also drawn little flowers on the corner of some of the pages. Violets. Lena had explained to Kara once before that she was obsessed with them when she was younger because they had been used since Ancient Greece to symbolise lesbians and Lena had a special love for Sappho’s poems. 

The song changed and Lena started to tap her fingers discreetly on the back of the book. Kara smiled to herself and put her book down on the armrest. She took Lena’s book away, sliding the bookmark in and placing it on the armrest next to hers. Never breaking eye contact with Lena. 

“What?” Lena smiled, looking up at Kara. 

“Dance with me,” Kara smiled. 

Lena reached for the book behind her but Kara held it away from her. “I don’t dance,” Lena insisted and Kara just smiled in response. 

“Tough,” she stood up, forcing Lena to sit up and lift her head off Kara’s lap. 

“I don’t dance,” Lena insisted, ignoring the hand Kara held out to her. 

“Please,” Kara pouted and Lena cursed the pout, accepting Kara’s hand. A smile lit up Kara’s face as she pulled Lena up off the couch and close to her chest. Kara sang along to the words and Lena wished she could just turn off to the music and listen to Kara’s voice all the time. They started off slow but then Kara was twirling Lena away from her and Lena found herself laughing as Kara pulled her back. Lena reached her hands up to tuck Kara’s hair behind her ear and rested her hand on her cheek. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Kara slowly. 

“I love you so much too,” Kara smiled against Lena’s lips.

“Get a room,” a familiar voice shouted through the apartment and Kara and Lena both jumped, turning to see Alex in the doorframe. 

“It’s our apartment,” Lena argued, “What are you doing here?”.

“We’re celebrating,” Sam smiled, holding up a bottle of Lena’s favourite Scotch behind Alex. 

“We couldn’t stop them,” Ruby came into the apartment after her mom. 

“We tried our best,” Maggie smiled. Lena looked at her and Kara’s outfits. Kara was still in mini shorts and a sports bra and Lena was just wearing Kara’s oversized sweater. 

“A warning would’ve been nice,” Kara sighed, gesturing at the outfits. 

Alex shushed her, “Your girlfriend saved the world we’re going to party,”.

“Roof?” Lena mouthed at Kara from across the room where she was talking to Ruby about her school work. Kara nodded. 

“Why don’t we use the roof?” Kara smiled.

“That's just a lot of concrete,” Sam looked at her confused. She looked between Lena and Kara. “I have to see this,” she practically ran to the stairs and they heard a squeal echo down the stairs. 

“Bring the stuff,” came her shout. 

“Can Lola go up?” Ruby asked. 

  
“Yeah, it’s completely safe,” Kara told her.

-

By the time Kara and Lena made it up there, having changed, everyone else had arrived. Brainy, Winn, Nia, J’onn and even James. They were getting a game of Monopoly set up and the number of people meant that some people had to pair up. Lena went to find somewhere to sit around the board for the game and found no space left. Kara offered her a smug smile and she shook her head going to sit down on Kara’s lap. They were playing together anyway, which really meant Lena was playing while Kara provided constant and unwavering support for everything she did and used her signature pout to make people bring their prices down. They were a good team. 

The game started and nobody noticed James glaring down the couple. They were too preoccupied with teaming up with Alex and Maggie and Sam and Ruby’s teams to systematically destroy Winn and take it easy on Nia and Brainy, with Brainy panicking and looking through the rule book. Kara’s best moment was when she snuck a 100 bill from Winn’s pile which lead to him refusing to admit he’d lost the money and trying to discreetly search for it the whole game until he was knocked out by Alex and Maggie asking him to pay rent on their smallest property. 

Winn leaving the game put Sam and Ruby in last place and Ruby shuffled away from her mom and into Kara and Lena’s team. “She’s a deadweight,” she whispered to them both, looking at her mom. 

“I got you, just sit here and keep track of our money with me,” Kara smiled, “And make a couple of stupid suggestions and Lena will do all the work,”. Ruby giggled and helped Kara fake doing something. Sam gasped as she realised what had happened. 

“Traitor,” she smiled at her daughter. 

“It’s a sinking ship,” Ruby shrugged before going back to giggling with Kara about Lena and Alex’s intense negotiation over Winn’s remaining properties. Nia and Brainy kept trying to chip in and buy some of them but every time Alex shushed them and continued to death stare Lena over it. J’onn eventually put a stop to the staring contest, calling it an ineffective negotiation technique, and forced them to make a decision, which they only did reluctantly. 

Eventually, everyone was knocked out but Lena and Alex and Kara had never seen either of them play more intensely. Maggie locked eyes with Kara in an understanding that they needed to be ready to hold their partners back if they decided to go for it. Kara whispered a warning to Ruby as Lena delivered a devastating blow with a second hotel on her most expensive set. Alex landed on it and Maggie moved back from her fiance cautiously. While J’onn slowly pocketed Alex’s penknife they’d been using the bottle opener from and Winn, Nia and Brainy grabbed all the glass objects while they shuffled away. Neither Lena or Alex seemed to notice as Alex tried to figure out a way to sell and mortgage things to pay for it.

“You can’t do anything,” Brainy piped up cautiously, using J’onn as a shield. 

“I don’t need your advice,” Alex almost yelled. She took a deep breath and spoke at a more normal volume, “I need a calculator,”. Maggie quickly passed Alex her phone, open to the calculator app and shot Brainy a warning look. Kara swallowed as she watched Lena’s face morph into a smug smile. 

“I did the maths. There’s no way she can pay it,” she whispered to Kara and Ruby and the pair high fived discreetly. Alex sighed as she looked at her calculator. 

“I’m bankrupt,” she mumbled. 

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Lena smiled smugly, cupping a hand behind her ear.

“You win,” Alex admitted and Kara and Ruby jumped up in the air in celebration, high fiving openly and doing a victory dance. Lena smiled smugly at Alex and accepted the high fives from Ruby and Kara. 

Alex never reclaimed her dignity. Lena and Kara kept sweeping up, Nia won the Twister game but that was only because Lena got distracted when Kara’s shirt rode up and then fell on Kara, who may have been slipping anyway because she was very close to having a face full of Lena’s boobs. Winn won UNO once and he never let anyone forget it, still milking it at ten o’clock when Kara flew him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late because I was sleeping. there is no excuse. i am lazy as fuck.   
> ALSO READ BRIGHT THINGS A GIRL CAN DO. IT IS ABOUT LESBIANS IN WORLD WAR ONE AND IT'S MY SHIT. ONE OF THE BEST BOOKS EVER AND IT'S HISTORICALLY ACCURATE.  
> also read a vindication of the rights of the woman. it's in old English but it's one of the best books ever written. it was the start of the feminist movement and is widely considered to be a still relevant feminist manifesto. Mary Wollstonecraft (the author) was the mother to Mary Shelley, who wrote Frankenstein. She was also in an open marriage and it was rumoured she was bisexual.   
> anygays,  
> hope y'all are having an awesome quarantine. i downloaded tiktok in a moment of weakness. send help.   
> Amelia :)


	58. Of Tours and Checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go and make sure everything is ready to start back at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a trigger warning for child and domestic abuse in this chapter but not until the end and it is very clearly marked.

Lena watched Kara sleep. Sleeping Kara had no sense of personal space and Lena couldn’t complain. Kara was lying on the same pillow as Lena, her blonde hair everywhere and in the night she’d completely wrapped herself around Lena. Her arms and legs wrapping around her. Lena smiled at the sleeping woman. She kept making little sleepy noises, Lena was convinced they would be snores if it wasn’t for her Kryptonian physiology. They needed to wake up but Lena couldn’t bring herself to wake her. She was so peaceful, innocent, pure. She just wanted to preserve it. Lena reached behind her for her phone in an effort to do so. She smiled victoriously as Kara didn’t wake as she took a couple of photos of her and the two of them before putting her phone away. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered to the sleeping form. 

“I love you too,” came a murmured reply and Lena looked at Kara in shock. 

“Kar? Are you awake?” she asked. 

“Mmmm, no sleeping. Good dreams,” Kara murmured, her face showing no signs of being awake. 

“Are you sure?” Lena smiled, meaning to press a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth but Kara moved her face at the last second to capture Lena’s lip on her own. 

“How long have you been awake?” Lena asked as the kiss broke. 

“Forehead kiss,” Kara giggled at her girlfriend’s almost scared face. “Why?”. 

“Just wondering,” Lena smiled, “You’re adorable when you sleep,”. 

“You’re changing the subject,” Kara challenged her with a little laugh. 

“I prefer to say I’m stating facts,” Lena smiled, leaning to press a light kiss to Kara’s lips. “Your smile is perfect,” she moved her lips to Kara’s cheek, “And you have little dimples,” she moved her kiss to Kara’s forehead, “And whenever you dream you get the cute crinkle,”.

“Ugh, crinkle,” Kara groaned, “I’m getting botox on that thing,”. 

  
“No,” Lena whined, “I love it,” she smiled, pressing another kiss in between Kara’s eyebrows and smoothing it out. “It’s adorable and I can tell what you’re thinking,”. 

“I hate it,” Kara sulked. 

“I’m never letting you get rid of it,” Lena laughed, “You realise that,”. 

“You can at least let a girl try,” Kara laughed at Lena. 

“Somethings are too important,” Lena shrugged, leaning back in for another kiss to Kara’s lips. “Like you saying ‘I love you’ even though you were pretending to be asleep,”. 

  
“Extremely important,” Kara nodded with a smile. 

“It is. Is it?” Lena smiled. 

“The most important because I love you more than anyone else in all the known and unknown universes,” Kara smiled. 

“Alex?” Lena laughed and Kara’s face moved to serious.

“Girlfriend - girlfriend privilege. You aren’t allowed to repeat any of this,” she told Lena. 

“Got it,” Lena nodded, trying not to smile too dorkily at the fact Kara referred to them as girlfriends. 

“What do we have to do today?” Kara asked. 

“I have to go make sure the offices are ready for reopening tomorrow for everyone who has gotten the vaccine,” Lena smiled, “You can come with me. Sam and I are doing L-Corp and then James and I have to do CatCo,”. 

“I will definitely,” Kara started but then her face glazed over with the look Lena knew she got when the comms began to talk. Lena flopped down on the bed so she was no longer on top of Kara. 

“An argument between police and anti-vaxxer protesters outside one of the hospitals and a couple of apartment fires,” Kara told her, climbing over Lena and off the bed. 

“Be careful,” Lena sat up to meet Kara’s lips as she leaned over. 

“Always. I love you,” Kara smiled. 

“I love you too,” Lena replied as Kara walked out of the room. She fell back onto the bed and groaned. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Jess checking if they still wanted to meet at ten. She looked at the clock and saw she had an hour. She texted back a ‘yes’ and went to get dressed. She quickly chose a simple two-piece suit, she wanted to feel like the boss again, and grabbed some breakfast and fed Lola. She ate while Lola did, keeping an eye on the news the whole time as well as replying to the morning emails. She got ready to leave, putting a comm device in her ear so she could listen in on what Kara was doing and then looked between Lola and the empty apartment. She grabbed Lola’s lead and put her on it before taking both of them down to the garage and driving to L-Corp. She met up with Jess, Sam and Ruby there, picking up Lola so she didn’t run off across the road. 

“Is this her?” Jess almost squealed. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled, “I might be bringing her to work a bit,”. 

“Please,” Jess smiled. 

“I agree,” Sam smiled, walking up to them. Ruby squealed behind her when she saw Lola and Lola started barking frantically. Lena smiled at Ruby and handed her Lola’s lead, putting her down. She gave her some of the treats she brought with her and Ruby made the executive she was going to hang out on the top floor with Lola. Lena had recently split it up so it had two main offices, one for her and one for Sam. 

They began to tour the offices to make sure everything was in place for when everyone returned from self-isolation. They had only made it to the labs when Lena heard a yell of Supergirl over the comms. She slipped out on the excuse of a text. 

“What is it? What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t listening to J’onn so he used comms to get my attention. He’s giving us a talk about proper comms etiquette ironically,” Kara’s laughing voice came as a reply. There was a sudden channel change and Kara's voice returned at the lowest whisper. “Send help,” she hissed. 

“I think you need that talk, sorry darling,” Lena teased, “I brought Lolly to work with me so don’t be surprised if she’s not there when you get home,” she smiled. 

“Got it,” Lena could also imagine Kara’s dorky finger guns. “I’ll try and meet you for lunch. I’ll bring something for Sam, Ruby and Jess too,”. 

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,”. 

Kara wasn’t having a good talk. It was boring as hell and she was certain she was suffering from Lena deprivation. It was the longest they’d been apart since they’d started dating, just over a month and a half or so ago. Kara missed Lena: her smell, her arms, her kisses, her smile, her laugh. Her. She missed her. It was painful. She wanted to be near her all the time. Her heartbeat, she still had it. Kara cherished the sound, breathing naturally in tune to it as she constantly checked in. 

Someone hadn’t cleaned up one of the final labs properly. Lena almost had a heart attack when she walked in. Chemicals were everywhere. Sam and Jess were equally as shocked. Lena backed out and went to grab PPE for the three of them but she saw a red and blue through the window. Sam distracted Jess and together they went to get the PPE while Lena went to talk to her girlfriend. Opening the window at the end of the hallway so she could get in. 

“What’s going on, Kar?” Len asked. 

“Your heart went out of control,” Kara smiled. 

  
“It was a messy lab that shocked me,” Lena laughed, discreetly looking up and down for injury. 

“Good, I was worried,” Kara checked around before quickly planting a kiss to Lena’s lips. “When are you going to be done?”. Lena checked her watch. 

“In about half an hour,” she smiled. 

“I’m going to get some food, any requests?”.

  
“Big Belly Burger!” came Sam’s yell from the other end of the hallway. 

Lena nodded in agreement, “I really miss that from Metropolis,”. 

“I got you,” Kara smiled, jumping out the window. Lena closed it behind her and Jess emerged from the supply cupboard. 

“Why were you talking about Big Belly Burger?” she smiled. 

“Ordering lunch. What do you want?” Lena turned her comms on as she spoke so Kara could hear the answers. 

“I wouldn’t mind just a simple sandwich from Noonan’s, the usual,” Jess smiled. 

“Perfect,” Lena smiled. 

“I got it,” she heard Kara laugh on the other end of the comms, “I was getting Ruby’s order anyway. We’re having some good old pizza but I’m going to get some extra fries for us to snack on,”. Lena smiled to herself and accept the PPE from Jess, before reentering the lab. It was an easy clean-up and only took a couple of minutes. They finished the tour and checks and walked into the office. Kara was already there laying out the food with Ruby, having changed out of the suit.

“Hi,” she smiled at them. 

“Hi babe,” Lena smiled, going over to Kara and planting a chaste kiss to her lips before sitting down next to her. Sam came to join them, hugging Ruby. Jess grabbed her lunch and excused herself to go home because her son needed to get ready for restarting school tomorrow. Lena thanked her and made another mental note to give that woman a raise. As soon as she left RUby turned to Kara. 

  
“What happened with Supergirl?”. 

“I saved an apartment then got a three-hour long lecture from J’onn about comms abuse and how we didn’t act properly at the crossover,” Kara smiled. 

“What happened?” Ruby asked and Lena choked on her drink at the thought. 

“Barry, the Flash, said something that was an innuendo but he didn’t know it was an innuendo and only some of us realised and he got very confused and we couldn’t stop laughing then J’onn accidentally read a mind and was, and I quote, ‘scarred for life’,” Kara laughed, “Hence why I won’t explain any further,”. Sam shuffled next to her daughter and covered her ears, Ruby protested but just ate another slice of pizza, not bothering to complain. 

“What did he say?” she asked. 

“He told us that the people without powers needed to get strapped,” Lena smiled and Sam choked and looked at them in confusion. 

“Why would people without powers need to put on strap-ons?” she asked quietly, mouthing the final word. 

“That’s what we and the rest of the women who like women thought but he was talking about guns,” Kara explained. Sam removed her hands from Ruby’s ears. 

“How many LGBT people are there in the team?”. Kara thought for a second. 

“Sara and Ava. Alex and Maggie, of course. Kate. Charlie. Nia, naturally. John Constantine,” Kra thought for a moment. 

“I’m convinced Lois is kind of bi because she got it,” Lena added. 

“Lucy is,” Kara smiled, “Her sister,” she added as a way of explanation.

-

Lunch was over. While Sam and Ruby headed home, Lena, Kara and Lola head off to CatCo to run the checks there. James smiled when he saw Lena. Kara had decided to go up ahead and check in on her office space, taking Lola with her. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled. 

“Hey,” James replied, he was significantly happier than any of the last times he’d seen Lena, then again all of the other times Kara was there too. Polite conversation flowed between them as they checked the lifts, seeing what measures they’d need to put in place. Snapper was meeting them up there for a meeting later so James knew they had some alone time, at least he thought they did. He confronted her as soon as they were in one of the closed and stopped elevators seeing how many people could logically fit while maintaining the social distancing measures some people may still feel more comfortable with. 

“Why are you dating her?” he asked and Lena almost choked, cursing the fact they were trapped between floors and that he was standing right in front of the controls. She didn’t want to pay for a new elevator but she was very tempted to call in Kara. 

“Because I love her,” Lena replied simply. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I was just your ‘beard’,” he used quotes around the word, “Or whatever lesbians call it,”. 

“First of all I’m bisexual,” Lena pointed out, she went to continue but James interrupted her. 

“You were in love with Kara the whole time though,” he argued. 

“I shouldn’t have dated you. I buried my feelings for her and tried to ignore them but I couldn’t all the time but a lot of the time I was successful,”. 

“I should have seen it. You preferred hanging out with her,” his voice began to become angrier but in a quiet way. “You never even loved me,” he shrugged, not so nonchalantly. “You loved her,” he began to move closer to Lena and threw his hands up in the air. Lena ducked instinctively. “I was so stupid,” he said, he hadn’t been trying to hurt her. Suddenly the lift began to work, James became distracted as the doors opened on a very angry Kara. Lena shook her head and turned to James. 

“Look here,” she told him, transforming into CEO mode, “If you can’t keep up an acceptable workplace environment you can leave. You’re not going to be a manager anymore. I’m bringing someone else in we both know that I can find another Director of Photography,”. 

“Actually, she’s already found one,” a familiar voice drawled, “You were my greatest poach, Mr Olsen but I think it’s in the best interests of everyone here that you leave. I don’t tolerate such derogatory and abusive behaviour in my office,”. James swallowed meekly. 

“Fine,” she closed the elevator doors and left. 

“You let people in my private elevator, Kiera,” Cat smiled. 

“Cat!” Kara smiled, pulling the unsuspecting (who was actually not at all surprised) Cat into a hug. 

  
“Hi Kara,” she smiled, hugging her back. “Lena,” she left Kara and pulled the other woman into a hug, “I haven’t seen you since you were still at that devilish boarding school,” she smiled. 

“I hated those parties,” Lena laughed, “I don’t think I can thank you enough for sneaking me food,”. 

  
“Anything to piss Lillian Luthor off,” Cat smiled. Kara watched the exchange with mild amusement, wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist and pulling her close. “Let’s get this over with then, I’m just going to find Carter then I’ll see you in my office,”. Cat spun on her heel and walked off. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as soon as she was gone, “Your heartbeat went out of control,”. 

“I’m fine, Kar,” Lena shrugged it off. 

“I heard everything,” Kara admitted, “I didn’t mean to but your heartbeat went out of control and I was really worried and,”. Lena cut off Kara with a kiss to her lips. 

“Can we talk about this when we get home? I can’t here, not right now,” Lena almost begged, running a thumb across Kara’s cheek. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled as a yell of ‘Kiera’ penetrated their bubble. They sighed and quickly jogged to Cat’s office. 

“My son seems to have a fixation with your puppy,” Cat looked at her son playing with Lola. He was fifteen now and looked it, growing into his body more and shooting up in height by a huge amount. 

“She’s very cute,” Kara pointed out. 

“Kara!” Carter smiled, looking up from the puppy. He left Lola, who was running to Lena and went to give Kara a hug. He was significantly taller than her and Kara was completely shocked. 

“You’ve grown,” she smiled, looking at him. 

“Puberty,” he shrugged, his voice noticeably deeper, “I’m fifteen now,”. 

“College in three years,” Lena smiled and she received the biggest death glare in existence from Cat. 

“We don’t talk about that,” Carter whispered distracting himself with Lola. 

-

ііTRIGGER WARNING!!  \- mentions of abuse (child and domestic)

-

They got home from CatCo and much to Lena’s relief, she managed to avoid talking about it till after dinner. Lola had fallen asleep in her bed in the corner and they were watching Merlin together. Lena could feel Kara’s worry and her eyes on Lena. She tried not to focus on it too much but it meant she could barely focus. She leaned forward and paused the TV; she knew Kara was never going to broach the subject, she was too worried about upsetting Lena. She turned to face Kara, her legs crossed on the sofa. Kara mirrored her positions, their knees just touching. 

“I told you about everything else. The anger was Lex. Sometimes it would be good, most of the time it would be, but then he would lose it,” Lena took a breath, “Completely. Whenever I made a mistake or did something he didn’t like or if he was just angry from his day. He would use me as a punching bag. It wasn’t when I was younger, it was when I was around sixteen when it started and eighteen when it became more of a pattern,”. She bit her lip gently, trying to ward off the tears. 

Kara shuffled a little closer and wiped a stray tear from Lena’s cheek, she leaned into the touch with a weak smile. Lena continued, taking hold of Kara’s hand. 

“It was just a lot of yelling at first. I would invent something and he would tell me to make it in pink. I would beat him at chess and he would flip the table and throw pieces everywhere, mainly at me. Then it got more. I came into his office one day, in my time off college and he’d had a bad bust-up with Superman. He was yelling and I accidentally knocked a picture over, he threw it at me. I had a black eye for two weeks,”. 

Kara smiled weakly at Lena and Lena searched her face for any sign of emotion or what she was thinking. She took a deep breath and shuffled a little closer to Kara. Kara’s free hand moved to her knee. 

Lena took another deep breath before continuing. “He used to back me against a wall. I would run and he would just walk after me and find me when in a corner, backed against a wall. He would push me closer to the wall, a finger on my chest and poke me till the point and pretty much had a permanent bruise there. I would reach the wall and he would always send my head back so it banged against it. He might go then or he might hit me more, yell at me more or knock my feet out from under me and send me falling to the floor,”. 

Lena searched Kara’s face again and she had to give her credit. She was good at hiding any emotion she might be feeling. The only clue was small, her hand would squeeze Lena’s a little tighter. Lena just found that a comfort. Another stray tear fell from her eye and Kara leaned closer, wiping it away. Another few tears fell and Kara moved a little closer to wipe them away. Lena smiled and moved her hand to hold Kara’s, leaning into the touch. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered and Lena just nodded, knowing that saying any more would just make her cry even more. Lena let herself be pulled into Kara’s arms and felt a small kiss pressed to her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say this is nowhere even close to the end of the story. I will still be writing accounts of their days, exploring life as lockdown is slowly lifted. The posts will still be daily. Nothing is changing.   
> Thank you for your continued support. I love y'all so much.   
> Amelia :)


	59. Of Idiots and Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash-talking a lot of straight white males who don't deserve oxygen.

They were in the DEO ridiculously early in the morning. There had been a fire and Lena hadn’t been able to sleep so they’d both gone into the DEO and Lena was saving Winn from coming in on tech support. The fire had been sorted out but Kara brought breakfast and she and Lena were laughing and eating the food. Lena might have been sitting on Kara’s lap while Lola ate at their feet. The DEO was empty and they had all their work clothes with them so they were ultimately killing time and trying to avoid the onslaught of paparazzi surrounding their apartment building. It wasn’t safe to fly back without being noticed and they were waiting for Alex and Maggie to bring a spare car. 

“You’re here?” a familiar voice broke through the DEO space and Lena almost jumped off Kara’s lap. “What happened to your apartment?” Mon-El asked. 

“Kitchen fire,” Kara smiled, turning the chair so they faced him. 

“Why are you here?” Lena asked. 

“We heard your planet was being ravaged by a virus but now I’m thinking it wasn’t any cause for alarm,” Irma smiled. 

“Lena solved it,” Kara smiled proudly, as Lena moved to one of the chairs next to Kara. 

“Mon-El? Irma?” J’onn walked into the room. Kara grabbed one of the spare coffees she had picked up and heated it up before passing it to him. 

“We heard about the virus,” Mon-El explained with a smile. 

“Your personal slaves have grabbed a car for you,” Alex announced as she and Maggie walked in, throwing a set of keys in Lena’s direction she caught them with a smile. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed as Kara passed them their coffees and they both grabbed a doughnut from Kara’s spread. 

“Hi,” Maggie smiled at the pair, unphased by their arrival. Alex gave Mon-El a nod in acknowledgement.

“Well, we should catch up later,” Kara smiled, “We have the first day back at work and Cat’s back,”. 

“Cat’s back?” Winn asked as he walked in, Kara handing him a coffee and a doughnut. “Wow, it’s a big day for returns,”. Lena smiled at him and grabbed Lola's lead. 

“Please say she’s coming to CatCo,” Nia almost begged, her and Brainy coming into work and grabbing some of the free breakfast. 

“Hell no. I don’t get Kara today, I get this puppy instead. I don’t have an excuse to go into CatCo until Wednesday,” Lena pouted.

“Whipped,” Alex coughed loudly behind her hand and Maggie laughed at her. 

“You’re the worst,” Kara smiled, throwing a piece of doughnut at her. “Do you still want that lift?” she asked Nia.

“Please,” Nia smiled, from where she was giving Lola all the attention. 

“We’ll be off then,” Lena smiled, “Thank you,” she told Alex and Maggie. 

“I’m off too, got to get to the station. I parked my bike there,” she smiled, knowingly at Kara and Lena. 

“You two can take care of Lola in the back,” Lena laughed, handing Kara the car keys. 

“Wait, Kara’s driving,” Maggie asked as the four of them.

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. 

“I said I wanted a lift not assisted suicide,” Maggie joked as she was pushed playfully by Kara. 

“I’m okay at driving and we’re dropping you Lena off first anyway so she can’t really do it,” Kare refuted. 

-

“So they’ve got a lot closer as friends, then,” Mon-El commented as soon as the others were out of earshot. A variety of well-timed coughs that disguised laughs went around the room, from everyone including Irma. 

Brainy went to correct Mon-El but Alex stopped him. “Let him figure it out,” she whispered, pretending to show him something on the tablet he was holding. 

“Why?” he asked, in a low voice. Undoing every button Alex had randomly clicked. 

“Because I want Kara and Lena to see his face when he figures it out and my fiancée may murder me if she doesn’t get to see it,” Alex hissed back. 

“Fine. But only because I don’t want you to die,” Brainy responded, going back to his work. Alex didn’t bother to correct him, figuring it worked in her favour. She dropped a discreet text to Maggie about it. 

-

“Oh my god,” Maggie laughed almost as she received Alex’s text. 

“What is it?” Nia leaned over to look at Maggie’s phone. 

“Mon-El thinks those two are friends still,” she told them and the car swerved a little, Lena’s hand flying out in panic but Kara had righted it. 

“I have to explain it,” she complained. 

“Well, he’s also offered to take up super duty today and has proposed a meeting at the bar this evening. Let’s just let him figure it out,” Maggie smiled, “Alex has managed to silence Brainy and Winn,”. 

“Why when you say that does my mind immediately imagine Alex has killed the two of them?” Lena laughed. 

“Same,” Nia agreed. 

“I think it’s because it’s very plausible,” Maggie smiled as they pulled up outside L-Corp. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Lena smiled to Kara, leaning over to kiss her quickly before getting out of the car with Lola in tow. She waved to the others as she walked off. 

“To the precinct,” Kara smiled as Nia ran round to the front seat, yelling ‘shotgun’. 

-

Kara and Nia arrived at the office early yet Cat had still fired three people. When they walked in she was yelling about how HR was slacking. “Something just feels right,” Kara smiled to Nia. 

“Definitely,” Nia agreed, as they walked into the floor space.

“Kiera! Nyah! My office now!” Cat yelled. 

  
“Nyah? Nice,” Kara smiled. 

“I expected her to get your name right at least. Whenever she told me about you she always did,” Nia laughed, as they walked in. 

“There are some things you aren’t meant to repeat, Nia,” Cat smiled as soon as the door was closed. She started to walk out onto the balcony and they got the hint to follow. 

“Well. I never thought getting a private meeting with Dreamer and Supergirl would be this easy,” Cat drawled, holding her hand up to stop them as they both went to garble protests. “I’m not stupid. Though I’m still going to need an explanation on how the hell you pulled off that Kara Danvers, Supergirl thing. It keeps me up at night,”. 

“Our friend is a shape-shifting martian,” Kara smiled. 

  
Cat shook her head in disbelief, “Well. I understand if there is a situation you have to go and I don’t care what cover you come up with but I won’t bat an eyelid or question it but that doesn’t mean your work can slack,” she warned them.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled. 

“It shouldn't be too much of an issue,” Nia added, “We have someone covering today anyway so we should only be needed if it’s something really big,”. 

“Good, you can go,” Cat smiled. 

“Kara will go if Lena’s heartbeat changes by so much as one beat per minute though,” Nia added quietly as they walked back inside. Cat nodded and smiled before yelling over both of them for everyone else to get into her office. The meetings were back. Not everyone was in yet. Some people couldn’t get vaccinated for health reasons and were staying at home upon WHO advice. 

-

It was the same at L-Corp. The schools weren’t going back for another two days so Ruby was playing with Lola in a room between Lena and Sam’s office that Lena vehemently denies she created especially for Ruby. It had a comfortable couch as well as a TV, a desk for her to study at and large glass walls on the side facing Sam’s office so Sam could keep an eye on her. It also had access to the balcony that Lena had extended so Sam could also access it. 

Lena and Sam’s first job was a meeting with the board. Due to the fact they pretty much shared the responsibilities now, they went to the meetings together for their own sanity. Four hours later it was over and Sam had a conference call with the CFO at Wayne Enterprises. Ruby came into Lena’s office begging for help with maths homework. Kara showed up while she was halfway through finishing, she was working at Lena’s coffee table, only asking for help when she needed it.

“The Chinese you requested, mam,” Kara jokingly placed the food down in front of Ruby. 

“You requested?” Lena asked in shock. 

“Yeah, Kara said she was getting lunch over text. I requested,” Ruby smiled and Lena pulled out her phone. 

“I got you a salad,” Kara smiled, “You mentioned you were missing them at breakfast,”. 

“You’re my favourite,” Lena smiled, taking the salad. 

“I’ll be right back. Nia’s doing research on a case downtown and can’t gain access to food so I’m just going to drop this off. This is for Sam,” she put another thing down on Lena’s desk before shooting off again. 

Ruby was studying the packaging on her food. “I think she got this from China,” she laughed. 

“She probably did,” Lena smiled, “It only takes her a couple of minutes to get there,”. Ruby’s face lit up. “If she were to take you at that speed you might die,” Lena laughed and Ruby’s face fell again. 

“Why might my daughter die?” Sam asked. 

“Kara can fly to China in a couple of minutes but can’t take me,”. 

“You think you’re ever going to fly with Kara even for a couple of seconds over this balcony, think again missy,” Sam smiled, taking the lunch Lena was offering. “Did you get the maths done?”. 

“Maths is about numbers, it shouldn’t include the alphabet,” Ruby sulked. 

“The letters are the fun bit,” Lena protested. 

“Darling, I love you but they really aren’t,” Kara walked back through the balcony door, “And the Chinese is from China like my pizza is from Italy. It’s just better,”. 

“You’re crazy,” Sam muttered, scanning over her daughter’s maths homework. 

“I’m just hungry and the portions are bigger,” Kara opened up the pizza box with a smile.

“It should be illegal how you can eat that much and stay thin,” Lena shook her head. Kara just smiled smugly, checking her phone as it buzzed. 

**Alex:** mon-el just went to look for you at CatCo. Where should I tell him you are?

Kara read out the text and Sam choked lightly on her food as Lena explained how he thinks they’re friends. 

**Kara:** anywhere but L-Corp

**Alex:** Got it. Tell him you're at L-Corp. 

**Kara:** Alex!   
**Kara:** Alex!

**Kara:** ALEXANDRA DANVERS

Kara resorted to calling her sister while Lena and Sam tried not to laugh at her panic. “Chill. I told him you were probably chasing a lead,” Alex smiled as soon as she answered. 

“Not funny, Al,” Kara laughed. 

“It kind of is. Have a good lunch, sis. J’onn is glaring at me. I’m kind of meant to be in a meeting about workplace etiquette. He’s on a politeness kick at the mo. It’s annoying,” Alex complained. 

“Do you want me to fly into something so he stops?”. 

“I’ll text you if I need it,” Alex smiled, hanging up. 

“She’s in another J’onn lecture,” Kara explained, putting the phone down.

-

Sam ended up leaving to drop Ruby off for playdate half-way through Kara’s lunch break; she was meeting up with a group of friends in the park which Sam deemed too far to walk alone, much to Ruby’s chagrin. Lena smiled at Kara as soon as they were alone and shuffled closer, attaching their lips passionately. “I missed you,” she whispered. 

“Me too,” Kara smiled, “It’s weird not being able to just hang out with you all the time,”. 

“And I have to do the shitty board meetings in person,” Lena complained. 

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. “Is there any way I can make it better?”. 

“Stop talking,” Lena smiled, pulling Kara closer and into a deeper kiss. Lena cherished the taste she missed, even if it was tinged with pizza. She missed Kara and she had every part of her right now. 

“Shit,” Kara pushed Lena off and there was wind around the room. “Someone’s coming,” she explained, sitting back down a respectable distance from Lena, the food tidied up. Kara had managed to make sure Lena’s lipstick had been reapplied and that none of it covered her own lips and that their clothes and hair hadn’t been too tousled. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop him,” Jess apologised, as a man pushed past her, shoving her quite hard in an effort to get into the office. 

  
“Mr Edge. Please can you stop manhandling my assistant and we don’t have an appointment,” Lena smiled. 

“Call security,” she whispered at the lowest volume possible, knowing only Kara could hear her. Kara nodded. 

“I’ll see you tonight, I love you,” she smiled at Lena. 

“I love you too, darling,” Lena smiled at Kara, gesturing for Mr Edge to take a seat as she took her own behind her desk. Kara walked out and checked on Jess. 

“Are you okay?” she asked as the assistant rubbed her arm. 

“Just a bruise, I think,” Jess shrugged.

“Has Edge done much recently?” Kara not-so-inconspicuously inquired. 

“He has a huge real estate portfolio but he hasn’t done anything dramatic,”. 

“No planes with pollutants? No lead in swimming pools? NO trying to buy CatCo?” Kara asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Jess asked, “He’s just a bit of a silent dick,”. 

“COnfused with someone else, I guess,” Kara shrugged, realising she probably never put him on a shipping container on this Earth. 

“Did Lena say to call security?” Jess asked, breaking through Kara’s thoughts.

“She said not to bother,” Kara smiled, an idea filling her head. “I need to pick up something from Sam’s office,” she lied, going into the office and letting her suit materialise behind the closed doors. 

-

“What do you want Morgan?”. 

“You’re blocking my hospitals,” he almost yelled. 

“No, I’m blocking corrupt corporations trying to make money off a pandemic,” Lena smiled. 

“We can make money if we want to,” he shrugged. 

“Everyone needs this vaccine. It’s free and I will do everything in my power to make it free for everyone so if that means blocking your corrupt company then I will goddamn block your corrupt company,”. 

“You bought out five of my hospitals,” he argued. 

“Wise investments,” Lena shrugged, “They’re under the L-Corp Medical Foundation now. One of the most innovative in the world. More hospitals, the better,” Lena smiled smugly. 

“They’re mine,”. 

“Actually they’re mine, Morgan,” Lena corrected him. 

“You’ll regret this, Luthor,” he spat, standing up. 

“I regret nothing,” Lena smiled, standing up to meet his height. 

“Are you finished with him?” Supergirl landed at her open balcony door. 

“All done,” Lena smiled at her girlfriend. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”. 

“Justice,” Kara shrugged, picking him up and flying off. Lena found a note left on her desk. She looked down at it and smiled. 

_ So, I never put him on a shipping container on this Earth and I felt that it needed to be  _ _ rectified so we’re taking a trip to the port.  _

_ See you tonight, _

_ K :) _

She picked up her phone and sent a text to the one person she knew would enjoy the news as much as Lena. 

**Lena:** for unknown reasons, an unknown person is stranding Edge on a shipping container for being a general dick about the hospitals. Thought you might want to tell a certain reporter to grab some pics. 

**Cat:** this is the news I needed today. You should have fired half this company a century or so ago. 

**Lena:** weren’t you the one working there a century ago.

**Cat:** watch it

-

It was the story of the week and everyone had their theories but no one could confirm it was Supergirl and Edge’s ramblings had all seemed as though they were from someone who would rant about how the Earth is flat. Still, J’onn was giving a lecture at the bar on the proper use of powers. 

“Best! Thing! Ever!” Maggie yelled across the bar as she walked. “Little Danvers! You are the literal best!” she smiled and pulled Kara into a hug as soon as she made it to the table.

“Exactly!” Mon-El agreed and high-fives were exchanged around the table as J’onn held his head in his hands. 

“Kara that was epic,” Sam smiled as she and Lena came over to join. 

“Sorry, we’re late. Meeting ran over,” Lena smiled, going over to peck a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. For a second everyone’s eyes seemed to dart to Mon-El but he didn’t seem to register anything. 

“Where’s Ruby?” Alex asked, sliding a beer over to Sam. 

“Sleepover,” Sam smiled, “Can’t stand another night with me,”.

“They grow up too fast in some ways,” J’onn smiled, “And in other ways, they can’t seem to possess an ounce of maturity,” he added as a sly jab causing Alex to roll her eyes. 

“Ruby does that too,” Sam pointed out and Maggie and Winn burst out in laughter while Alex glared in Sam’s direction. 

Drinks ran smoothly. Lena ended up perching on Kara’s lap due to a lack of seating. They weren’t particularly affectionate but they had the casual intimacy, chaste pecks and always seeming to be touching in some light way. It was very casually coupley but still, Mon-El didn’t catch on; even with Nia staring at him intently every time Kara and Lena did something the tiniest bit coupley. He didn’t realise till the end of the night when Kara could feel Lena getting tired. 

“Do you want to get going, te Zhao?” Kara asked, gently. She didn’t even realise what she had said until Mon-El choked on his drink. 

“What did you just say?” he asked. The whole table fell silent as they looked at him. 

“I just asked Lena if she wanted to get going. It’s a Monday night and I know she didn’t sleep last night,” Kara shrugged. 

“I mean what you called her and how do you know her sleeping patterns?” Mon-El looked extremely confused. 

“Te Zhao and we share a bed,” Kara smiled as though it were obvious. 

“Zhao?” he asked. 

“Yep,” Kara confirmed. 

“What’s the significance of Zhao?” Nia, Sam and Maggie all seemed to ask the nearest Kryptonian speaker person at the same time. Mon-El heard them.

“In Kryptonian culture, there are two types of love Ukiem and Zhao. Ukiem is familial and the most common. Almost all marriages are arranged because Zhao, romantic love is so rare. But when you find Zhao, it’s once and for life,” he explained, looking pointedly at Kara, “It was all so monogamous,” he added disapprovingly. Lena felt her hand flying to Kara’s wrist before she even registered the sentence. 

“Don’t,” she whispered, “Then he wins,”. Her voice was so low only Kara would hear it. 

“She’s that?” Mon-El almost spat. 

“Yes,” Kara smiled. 

“I didn’t drink, does anyone else want a lift,” Lena offered a way out. 

“I’ll take it,” Sam smiled. 

“So will we,” Alex chipped in, “As long as Kara doesn’t drive,”. 

“Don’t worry,” Lena laughed, “She won’t,”. 

“Can you fit six?” Winn asked. 

“You underestimate me, Winslow,” Lena smiled, knowingly. 

“We’re going to head off too,” Nia smiled. 

“Us too,” Irma smiled, practically dragging Mon-El out of the bar. J’onn was checking that Nia and Brainy would be okay walking home alone. It wasn’t far to their apartment but he was in full worry mode about Nia's safety while she was reassuring him that she would be fine. He let them go before heading off himself, flying into the air. The rest of the group piled into the car, there was plenty of seating. Lena pressed a few buttons and Lena and Kara’s seats turned to face the others. 

“Self-driving,” Lena shrugged, “I went to pick up the cooler car earlier,”. 

“I would like to apologise for any and all underestimating please let me study the specs,” Winn smiled, his eyes lit up in glee as the car pulled out of the driveway. 

Maggie shushed the pair, “No science. Gossip in this car. I did not expect that reaction,”. 

“Alura’s was better,” Kara smiled, “Happiness then slight annoyance there wasn’t an immediate wedding but overall acceptance,” she summarised. 

“Funny, Eliza seems to have that reaction every time I breathe,” Alex laughed. 

“How long did you two date?” Sam asked. 

“On and off for six months or something and then he came back. It had been five years for him but only a few months for Kar and he tried to cheat on Irma with Kara,” Winn explained. 

“Not a good move,” she shook her head. 

“Precisely,” Maggie smiled. “This is why I avoid men,”. Winn coughed loudly and Alex laughed. 

“You don’t count,” she smiled. 

“I feel so emasculated,” Winn groaned. 

  
“You had masculinity to start with,” Sam smiled challengingly and Winn blushed even more. They reached Sam’s house and he didn’t have time to think of a comeback. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, “This was fun,”. They all said goodbye and the car dropped them off at all their different homes. Lena fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Kara smiled, cuddling to her side, placing a kiss to her temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no way talking about Chris Wood when I write Mon-El. I love Chris and I think he's amazing but I hate Mon-Ew with a vehement passion.   
> This story is going to focus a little more on the other characters, especially Sam, Ruby, Nia and a little bit of Cat because of Lena and Kara in the workplace. At the DEO it will probably have a little more J'onn, Brainy, Winn and Alex focus and I will bring Maggie in because she's iconic and I love writing her.   
> Hope you enjoyed this long-ass chapter.   
> Amelia :)
> 
> p.s. i love the J'onn being the ultimate dad of the group trope and I imagine he would read one article about people who are trans getting attacked and (after a long rant about people being horrible) completely freak out about Nia's safety for weeks on end afterwards because he worries like that.   
> p.p.s. Nia would probably say she's used to transphobia and J'onn would just freak out and when Alex and Maggie say it's the same with homophobia I can imagine him threatening to murder all the transphobes and homophobes because J'onn's reasonable till the second someone threatens his 'kids'.


	60. Of Gays and Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge does another shitty thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge my title.

Somehow Lena was beginning to love mornings but over the couple of months they’d been living together she learnt one thing: Kara was next to impossible to wake up. That lead to the executive decision to set her alarm half an hour earlier than necessary and Lena was loving the fact she could just lie in bed for an extra half an hour with Kara’s arms around her because she also learnt something: Kara wakes up if she hears an alarm (and that she needs to get a reinforced alarm clock) and Kara was very affectionate in the mornings. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled at Kara, ignoring the fact Kara had almost turned her to dust. “I can get a new one,” she shrugged, “I’ve got time in the lab today, it will take me three minutes to make one,”. Kara was already kissing her gently down her jaw. 

“You’re a genius,” Kara smiled, before dipping her head to Lena’s neck and lazily sucking on her pulse point before smoothing it with her tongue. 

Lena gasped, “Don’t start something you can’t finish, darling,” she smiled as Kara moved to her a different pulse point on her neck, hitting every spot she knew Lena loved like she had studied her whole body with detail. 

“How much time can we spare?” Kara asked, quickly before dropping to her collarbone. Lena turned her head to the side and picked up her watch, trying desperately to focus on reading the time and not the fact Kara was deliberately nipping just away from Lena’s favourite spots with a smug smile Lena could imagine. 

“Fifteen minutes,” she eventually told her, accounting for the fact Kara would probably ignore the time limit and Lena would let her. 

“I do have to be quick,” Kara smiled, dropping further down and letting her fingers toy with the top of Lena’s shorts asking silent permission. 

“You really do,” Lena nodded and Kara used her superspeed to take her shorts off. “Kara,” Lena squealed, laughing. 

“Do you want me to s-”.

“No,” Lena cut off before she could even finish asking. 

-

They moved around the penthouse like they’d done it a million times before. Lena finished getting dressed long after Kara and already found her coffee and breakfast waiting and heated and Kara smiling from where she was eating her waffle and reading the news. Lena sat down next to her and wordlessly did the same thing on her own phone, leaning more toward the business and science section than Kara did, occasionally commenting on the stories they were reading. They both finished breakfast and Kara superspeed to tidy everything away while Lena made sure Lola was ready. Lena got the first chance to look at Kara’s outfit and lost focus for a second as she took in the high-waisted jeans Kara had paired with one of her many button-ups. 

“What?” Kara shrugged. 

“Nothing, you just look stunning,” Lena smiled, standing up from where she was crouching next Lola to give Kara a quick kiss. 

“So do you, zrheuiao  _ (beautiful) _ ,” Kara smiled. Lena was wearing a simple black suit.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, they stayed in each other’s space for a second, cherishing the closeness until Lola barked, pulling them from their thoughts. Lena grabbed a coat for Kara while Kara grabbed their phones and keys, they swapped and went downstairs, Lena taking Lola with her. 

-

Lena dropped Kara off at CatCo on the way and they didn’t anticipate the large amount of paparazzi. Kara leaned over and gave Lena a quick kiss anyway, not caring what the headlines were going to say. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Kara smiled, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled as Kara climbed out of the car, and jogged through the crowd of paparazzi. Lena drove off as Kara made it into the building. 

“Hold the lift!” a familiar voice shouted and Kara rushed to stick her foot in between the doors. Nia came running in holding two coffees and the lift began to move. She passed a coffee to Kara that she instantly heated up, she did the same with Nia’s and they fell into conversation about their cases. The elevator doors opened and they did not expect the crowds they were confronted with. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, grabbing a poor unsuspecting intern as he walked past. 

“Morgan Edge is kicking out all aliens and LGBT-whatever from his apartments. He stole an old prototype from L-Corp to identify the aliens,” he spoke quickly before running off. 

“You should tell Lena to invent an actual gaydar!” Nia smiled. 

“I was thinking the same thing!” Kara laughed. 

“Ponytail! Sleepyhead! You’re going down there and Ponytail get that girlfriend of yours on the phone and get a quote! We’re breaking this story!” Snapper yelled, “We are going to be the number one source of updates too. I have video cameras following the two of you down there so be TV ready,”. 

“Please say you brought a car,” Nia asked. 

“I got a lift from Lena,” Kara cursed, “I know a faster way though,” she smiled, pressing the button for the roof as they backed back into the elevator.

They stood on the edge of the roof, Nia had stepped on Kara’s feet, the easiest way to fly. “One thing: don’t let yourself get tested, take the thing from them and crush it if you get a chance or anything like that just don’t let them test you,” Kara advised her before they shot off into the air. They arrived and it was chaos. People were out on the street with only some of their belongings and most of them barely dressed and in complete shock. The tech people met them as they walked out of the alleyway that Kara had discreetly landed in. 

They were told they needed to get quotes for articles before they started the news segment. Kara called Lena after a couple of interviews, where she had plenty of content to write multiple profiles on each family or person that had been kicked out. 

“Hey, darling. What’s going on?” Lena smiled, picking up the phone on the first ring. 

“So, can you warn me if you see Morgan Edge and maybe give me ideas of places I can put him in time out?” Kara laughed. 

“What’s going on, darling?” Kara could hear Lena’s concern. 

“Well, he’s kicking everyone who is LGBT or alien out of their apartments on the waterfront. He owns so much property. Even worse we believe he stole the alien detection prototype from L-Corp,” Kara told Lena. She heard some scrambling and then she heard Jess come into Lena’s office.

“Hold on one sec,” she told Kara before giving out orders to Jess about contacting security and finding out how he got hold of it.

“I destroyed the prototype and all the documents. He must have got one of the original scientists on his side,” Lena sounded annoyed. 

  
“Cool. Can you say that to Nia because I am not allowed to get quotes on you any more,” Kara laughed, “And I think she might need a break,” she looked over to where Nia looked close to strangling some of the security guards. She beckoned Nia over and handed her the phone with a smile. 

“Little Danvers!” a voice broke through the crowd. 

“Maggie,” Kara smiled, pulling the detective into a hug, “What are you doing here?”. 

“The police are worried about protests so they’re sending in the ones who know shit about aliens,” she smiled, “And it’s not illegal before you ask, I checked every part of the law,”. 

“Trust me when I find Morgan Edge we are going somewhere worse than a shipping container for a time out,” Kara smiled, through gritted teeth. 

“Put him on one out at sea this time, please or somewhere on Rikers Island, preferably the prison,”. 

“I vote for that,” Nia chipped in, handing Kara the phone back. 

“Hi,” Kara walked off a little to talk to Lena. 

“Are you going to be there all day?” Lena asked. 

“Probably. They just had us set up a live update feed on Twitter and rumour has it Cat might join us,”. 

  
“Good to know,” Lena smiled, “I have to go. I have an emergency meeting with all of the R and D department to yell at them,”. 

“Good luck,” Kara laughed, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, hanging up. She logged into twitter and made sure she turned on the notifications for the hashtag on Twitter before following Jess downstairs. 

Kara turned to find Nia already interviewing more people while Maggie had gone back to organising her team. She followed suit with Nia, going to get more interviews. The camera crew joined her, filming anyone that consented and then postin little bits to the twitter feed. Outcry against Edge was gaining traction and temporary crisis shelters, reserved for hurricanes and earthquakes, had been opened by the city overnight as a shelter for those who had been displaced and had no other alternative. 

-

They hadn’t found the mole yet but they’d reported it as a patent infringement to the police and they were searching for any ex-employees that could’ve known of the project and how the device worked. Lena was on the way to meet Kara and give her lunch because she knew Kara tended to get hangry; she picked up food for Nia for the exact same reason. She walked up behind Kara, she was talking to Cat. 

“Hi, darling,” Lena smiled, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Lena!” Kara smiled, widely spinning around and pulling her into a hug. Lena laughed in shock, giving Kara a quick, chaste kiss before Kara released her. 

“Is this because you love me or because I brought food?” Lena laughed. 

“A combination of both,” Kara smiled, eyeing the bag of food. 

“Here,” Lena took some (the majority) of the food out of the bag and handed it to Kara. 

“You’re my favourite,” Kara smiled, looking happily at the food. 

“I know,” Lena replied, “I’m just going to drop some off with Nia,”. She gave Kara a quick kiss to her cheek, before walking off to find Nia. Kara spun back around to talk to Cat. 

“She really knows you,” Cat laughed, looking at the two burgers and large fries Kara was holding, she was already picking up the top fries and eating them. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. 

  
“Well, eat up. I think Edge might pay a visit in a bit and Supergirl may be needed,” Cat winked, before turning to yell at someone who almost dropped a camera. Kara went to find a bench so she wasn’t juggling the food. Lena came to sit next to her, saving the fries from falling off the top of the pile. There was quite a crowd around the apartments: protesters, supporters, reporters, evictees but Kara and Lena were in their own world. 

“How did the meetings go?” Kara asked.

“The police are taking it, we think it might be an ex-employee but we’re currently trying to block Edge from production with lawsuits. The legal department is looking into it and we hold a patent. It should stand up in court if we can get a sympathetic judge,” Lena smiled weakly. 

Kara moved her hand over Lena’s. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered. 

“I’m not…” Lena trailed off as she saw Kara’s face. “I created it,” she admitted. 

“And destroyed it,” Kara added, “It’s not you doing something wrong, it’s whoever recreated it,”. 

“People stopped talking when I walked by,” Lena refuted.

“You just saved the world, it’s kind of expected,” Kara laughed, “Plus you look super hot,” she added with a cheeky smile. Lena shook her head at her. 

“Remind me why I date you?” she laughed. 

“You love me,” Kara smiled. 

“I do,” Lena’s voice softened as she spoke, “I really,” her phone started to ring. 

“Take it,” Kara looked at Lena lovingly.

“They found him,” Sam told her as soon as Lena picked up, “He works in R and D right now and someone reported him and he assaulted them. He hacked us too to get the schematics,”. 

“Don’t do anything I’ll be there soon and I’m bringing a cop,” Lena hung up as soon as she gave the instruction and hurried to say goodbye to Kara while she grabbed her stuff and went to look for Maggie. Kara shovelled the rest of her food down, going to find Cat and Nia. She updated Cat and the CEO instantly sent a cameraman and Nia down there to get the quotes.

-

“They’re in your office, Miss Luthor,” Jess met her in the lobby.

“Call ahead. Make sure Ruby stays with Lola on the balcony outside Sam’s office. Say Lola needs some fresh air or something,” Lena smiled, “And how many times, call me Lena,” she added. Maggie followed her as they went up to the offices. 

“Do you want me to wait outside so you can yell?” Maggie offered as the elevator didn’t seem to possess the same urgency as it’s passengers.

“Oh, how you get me, Sawyer,” Lena smiled.

“It’s the best part of getting your badass moment. Why do you think I ride a motorcycle? Best entrances ever,”. 

“You’re making me miss my bike,” Lena mused as the doors opened, she headed towards the office, Sam meeting her off the elevator. 

“We’re discussing that later,” Maggie told her as the pair got closer to the office door. 

“I consider,” Lena winked, looking behind her as she pushed open the door and walked in. 

“I know more than they think,” Ruby shrugged from behind Maggie. She spun around to face her. 

“Let’s just go to your office, Little Ari,” Maggie smiled, leaning over Ruby to push open the door. They sat on the sofa and Lola jumped up in between them. “They don’t want you hearing what I expect is going to be a lot of prejudiced bullshit. I wouldn’t be offended. You’re blessed, it means your fist doesn’t end up slipping and it accidentally connects with their face,”. Ruby laughed. 

Inside Lena’s office, the atmosphere wasn’t as great. She’d awarded the person who had reported the mole with two weeks off if he wanted to take it as well as a promotion into the other guy’s space, which was a significant pay raise and she was insisting he let Jess drop him off with her driver who could take him to the hospital to check on his face. He eventually agreed and Jess took him away. Lena turned on the mole, for many minutes lecturing him on why he was being fired, at the end of it Maggie walked in and arrested him and PR made a statement to the press outside at the same time. 

Lena collapsed into her chair and Sam did the same opposite as Ruby came running in, throwing on the TV. 

“Morgan Edge was supposed to be here about half an hour ago but he has mysteriously disappeared, his security says it was in a flash but I don’t think we’re in Central City,” Cat joked on the news screen. “Hold on. We have an update. One of CatCo’s traffic copters has found him. He has been stranded,” Cat desperately fought to hide her smile, “On another shipping container that is a mile or so away from National City right now, heading into port. I think you can see too that ‘Being different doesn’t make you any less of a person’ had been burnt into the metal container next to him. Someone doesn’t seem to like his actions today. I feel sorry for the poor coastguard,”. 

Lena smiled as she looked at it and Supergirl landed on the balcony. “What do you think?”. 

“Awesome!” Ruby smiled, Lena slyly put her office in lockdown mode, which meant no one could come in or see in. 

“I love the message,” Sam laughed. 

“Me too,” Lena smiled. 

“Me three,” Maggie added, walking back in (there were some exceptions to the lockdown). “He refused to talk to a female cop,” she explained, “The cap wanted to get it over with so they sent in a male alien. His face was priceless. He settled on the white man with the pride badge, didn’t like the black man with the pride badge and tried to throw his chair at the Latino man we sent in. I don’t think he realises we all wear pride badges,”. 

“Maybe the DEO should start doing that,” Winn suggested as he was put down by Kara who had left partway through Maggie’s explanation. She arrived back with Nia as Brainy made his own way using the legion ring. Lena thanked Rao for the disguised office. Everyone waited on tenterhooks, stopping the high-fives as J’onn touched down on the balcony. 

“Never again,” he warned Kara half-heartedly, “But it was kind of cool,” he added with a soft smile, “And he definitely deserved it,”. Everyone nodded in agreement as Kara ambushed J’onn with a hug that he gladly accepted. 

Everyone had gone back to work not long after but Lena and Kara both wrangled time off and used it the one way they knew how. Sleeping after a stressful day in each other’s arms with Lola curled up at their feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting while rewatching season one of Grey's Anatomy and Meredith is refusing to interact with Derek in episode two and it's so ironic. They marry and have three kids.   
> Anygays, these chapters are getting longer just so I can have a plot but next chapter I promise will be pure Kara and Lena fluff.   
> Thank you for reading this still, we are on day 58 (bearing in mind the first chapter is the prologue).  
> Amelia :)


	61. Of Cacti and Injuries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a day in the lab.

Lena was working in the lab today and Kara could tell as soon as she walked out of the bedroom, having just showered and dressed and into the kitchen. She was dancing and humming along to  _ Angel of Small Death & the Codeine Scene  _ by Hozier while making some crepes, which she had mentioned she missed about Ireland and boarding school last night. Kara just watched from the hallway, where she knew Lena wouldn’t see her. She snuck a few photos of Lena with a huge smile on her face, the best one when she perfectly flipped a crepe. Lena finally stopped her and she almost dropped the pan. 

“How long?” she asked, blushing bright red. The contrast was a little unusual with the apron covering her work blouse and jeans, opting out of the suit for the day. 

“Long enough,” Kara smiled coyly, making her way over to Lena, “You were happy, I was enjoying the view of your beautiful smile,” she shrugged and Lena shook her head at her antics.

“Smooth,” Lena smiled, pulling Kara closer by her belt loop and into a passionate kiss. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled before breaking from the trance she was in, which was most likely caused by Kara’s eyes. “Now, eat. We don’t have that long,” Lena pushed Kara towards the island. 

“Got it, boss,” Kara gave her a goofy salute and Lena shook her head in exasperation but her mouth was smiling from ear to ear. 

-

Lena had dropped Kara off with a quick kiss. Not that she didn’t love being driven, there was just something about driving herself that Lena liked, it might just be dropping Kara off every day, but she couldn’t bear to fire her driver. Sam was going to be late, it was Ruby’s first day back at school and there had been a small bust-up about the necessity of Sam driving Ruby but Sam had won in the end. 

Lena went straight to her private lab and looked around at her projects, wondering where to start. She could make even more improvements to Kara’s suit so it looked the same but also had an anti-kryptonite shield but her favourite project was something else. She was trying to recreate photosynthesis in an electric generator, it could hypothetically clean up the atmosphere but the process wasn’t that efficient and currently it was taking more energy to make it than it generated. So it was back to the drawing board and a lot of maths.

Meanwhile, Kara was writing up interview after interview from the day before for a huge Tribune spread on the victims of de juro oppression, it was also in an effort to bring awareness to the new campaign for the law change in California state. Nia was working on the same thing and they had managed to hide in an empty office away from both Cat’s and Snapper’s relentless yelling, they were quite the formidable pair. 

Lunchtime rolled around and Kara knew Lena would not be eating, Kara had concluded that Lena’s lab must not abide by the constraints of space and time due to her habit of forgetting everything while she was in there. She left Nia, who was smiling a lot on her call to Brainy and made her way over to L-Corp. Kara practically had to fight her way into the lab when she got to L-Corp, the security was so high and she didn’t have her ID on her to prove she was actually Kara Danvers. She made it into the lab and Lena was sitting cross-legged on one of the benches with Lola in her lap, just staring at a whiteboard with a lot of maths written on it. 

Kara looked around and found Lena’s bag, pulling out the lunch Lena had put together that morning, saying she needed the healthy salad. She found hers in her own bag and made her way over to Lena. 

“Hi,” she smiled and she could’ve sworn Lena jumped ten foot in the air. 

“Kara! Oh my god! How long have you been there?” she asked, spinning around to face her as Lola ambushed Kara with a huge hug. 

“Long enough to see you haven’t eaten your lunch,” Kara smiled, passing it to her.

“It’s lunchtime, already?” Lena looked down at her watch in shock. “So it is,”. She accepted the food and gestured for Kara to join her on the bench. “It’s more comfortable than the stalls,” she explained, turning back to face the whiteboard. Kara sat next to her with Lola in her lap.

“Maybe explaining it will help,” Kara suggested, digging into her food. “What are you trying to do?”. 

“Recreate photosynthesis artificially,” Lena told her between mouthfuls.

“How?” Kara pressed and Lena began by outlining it but that turned into a half an hour-long explanation involving another whiteboard, by the end they had both finished eating and Kara was watching and listening intently. She finished with less of a flourish and more of a sigh as she got to the point she was stuck on. 

“Plants work differently on Krypton,” she laughed, “They had less of a reliance on water. Most of our waterways were contaminated with chemicals, they were more like highly evolved cacti,”. 

“What did you just say?” Lena almost dropped her pen. 

“HIghly evolved cacti,”.

“If I was to lessen the reliance on the water it would make it,” Lena scribbled some things on to the board, “Almost three times as efficient,” she celebrated. “I need a piece of cacti,” she mused and a second later Lola was resting on the bench by herself and Kara was standing there holding a whole cactus. 

“Straight from the Sahara,” she smiled. Lena’s eyes almost fell out of her head. 

“You know a couple of months ago I would have said you were lying but I know you’re not,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Thank you,” she smiled, kissing her cheek quickly and then looking at the cactus. 

“No problem,” Kara smiled, she put it down as Lena grabbed a knife to take a sample, which Kara ended up taking due to an issue with spikes. Lena became absorbed in her work and Kara left with a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek and a long goodbye to Lola, smiling crazily at her genius girlfriend as she left.

She used her superspeed to write the article up and with Nia's help it was on Cat’s desk by three o’clock and they could go home. Except neither of them could bear to look at their apartments for any longer than strictly necessary so they went to the DEO to, as J’onn referred to it, troll for disasters but it was a quiet day and Nia, Brainy, Alex, Winn and Kara ended up, not as inconspicuously as they hoped, competing in an all-out video game war. 

“What are you five doing?” J’onn bellowed into the room and they all hurried to shut down the computers they’d been playing on for the better part of two hours and act normally which ended with Alex and Kara bashing into each other as they stood up. J’onn laughed at their panic. “Who won?” he shrugged, making his way over with a smile. They eyed each other suspiciously, unsure whether it was a trick question or not. 

“Winn,” Brainy eventually admitted, “He has had many more hours of practice than the rest of us,” he added hurriedly. 

“Well, maybe Winn can win us the next battle. We have three simultaneous bank robberies, find out what you can,” Winn rebooted his computer and began to work, “Supergirl, take the one uptown,” he gave her address and Kara flew off, “Dreamer, take downtown. I’ll take midtown. Alex, I want you on back-up for Supergirl. Brainy, lead back-up for Dreamer and,” he raised his voice, “Vasquez, back-up on midtown,”

-

“Miss Luthor,” Jess poked her head around the door and eyed the cactus suspiciously. 

“Yes, Jess,” Lena smiled, spinning around. 

“I thought you might want to know there’s a bank robbery,”. 

“I don’t know why you would think I need,” Lena trailed off as she saw Jess’ face. “You’re going to need to sign some NDAs,” she smiled in a silent acknowledgement and went to pull up the new channel on her computer. “Thank you, Jess,”. The assistant turned to leave. “Jess?”. 

“Yes, Miss Luthor,”. 

“It’s Lena,” she smiled and Jess left again with the shake of her head.

Lena refocused on the TV. Three bank robberies across the city, a different hero at each. She switched on the comms to Winn giving a full report on the alien species. “Be careful, darling,” she whispered under her breath at no one in particular, her microphone switched off. 

“Always,” a soft voice spoke the short word in return. Lena could see Kara stop as she said it on camera and watched as her lips moved to utter the small word. The hard exterior built back up quickly as she hit an alien in the face before spinning around to get another one. One got a good hit and Lena stood up off her chair, her hands flying to cover her eyes, except they didn’t, she couldn’t not look. The new feed switched to Nia and Lena almost screamed as she hurriedly logged into the DEO servers to access the cameras. She kept one eye on Nia, she was doing really well at keeping them away. Out of nowhere, the news cameras jumped back to Kara and Lena abandoned the login attempt. Kara dealt a final blow to the aliens and Lena celebrated as she flew off. 

The camera switched back to Nia. Kara was helping her. Together they took down the aliens and while Nia remained to help Brainy with clear up; Kara flew off to find J’onn and help him. Cameras followed her and she helped J’onn beat up the final few aliens he hadn’t taken down. A bit of superspeed and they were all in the van going to the DEO. Kara returned to help Alex, using the superspeed again. The press managed to catch Kara giving Alex a hug before she flew off. 

A few minutes later Kara walked into Lena’s office. Lena practically ran to her, pulling her into a hug that Kara gladly accepted. “One of those aliens looked like they got a good hit,” Lena fussed, going to lift up Kara’s shirt to take a look at her stomach. 

“It’s fine, heals fast,” Kara shrugged, pushing her shirt down. Lena gasped.

“You’re lying,” she accused her, pushing her towards one of the stalls. “You’re allowed to get hurt, you’re just not allowed to lie about it,” Lena lectured her as she locked the door and grabbed a first aid kit. 

“It barely hurts,” Kara argued. 

“You should have gone to the medbay. You lied to Alex too, honestly Kara,” Lena sighed, “If anything hurts you get help. You’re Supergirl, small things can turn into something fatal if you don’t get it checked out,”. Lena lifted Kara’s shirt, a little more violently than necessary and made her hold it up while she looked at it. “Oh my god, Kara. This bled really badly. It could be infected or worse. It’s obviously a puncture wound meaning poison or anything is possible. You need stitches. What the hell were you thinking?” Lena packed away the first aid kit and grabbed her and Kara’s bags, signalling for her to follow her. She picked up Lola from Jess who took her out of the lab after the first scream when Lena tried to get her away from the cactus. 

“Seriously, Kara. You know if you’re hurt seek help,” Lena hadn’t stopped lecturing her since they left the lab and they were halfway to the DEO, Lean was driving while Kara silently stroked Lola. 

“How bad is the pain?” she asked her as they pulled into the DEO. 

“I don’t know a six,” Kara shrugged. 

  
“A six!” Lena almost yelled, “If you mentioned that earlier I would have gladly blown a couple of red lights and speeded,”. 

“You went 40 in a 30,” Kara pointed out. 

“You got stabbed by an unknown object and didn’t seek medical attention,” Lena refuted as she marched them to the medbay. “And that was barely speeding,” she added. 

“What did she do?” Alex asked as they walked into the medbay. Kara ducked her head and swallowed as Lena lifted up the shirt to show the wound with a raised eyebrow. “What the fuck, Kara!” Alex yelled and J’onn and Nia came running in. “Give Lena the puppy and sit down,” Alex ordered and Lena took the puppy off Kara. 

  
“Save the lecture, Lena gave it to me,” she sighed as she sat down. 

“Why would she need a lec-” J’onn began but Alex lifted her shirt to expose the wound again and J’onn just sighed. “Seriously Kara?”. 

“Is that everyone’s new favourite phrase,” Kara joked but was only met by hard glares. Lena's hand moved to Kara’s back as Nia took Lola off her hands so she wouldn’t get in the way. 

-

They arrived back at the apartment and Lena had somehow managed to be angry and caring at the same time. She made sure Kara wasn’t in pain but also seemingly gave her the silent treatment. Kara put out Lola’s dinner while Lena got changed and then watched as Lena angrily made Kara’s favourite pasta dish, that Kara knew Lena always made secretly super healthy. 

“Lee?” Kara almost begged, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“What?” Lena snapped before her facial expressions softened. “Sorry,” she sighed. 

“What’s going on?”. 

“You promised,” Lena almost yelled, turning off the stove so she could actually talk without worrying about the food. “You promised you’d stay safe. You know how scared I am and then instead of getting help when you clearly need it,” Lena’s voice broke a little, “You come and see me,”. 

“I promised that too,”. 

“But first and foremost you stay safe. Get Alex to call me or something or call me yourself from the DEO. I’m on the comms. I would’ve known Kara. What if I didn’t lift your shirt up? What if U didn’t realise you were lying? What if that wound was actually infected? What if you left and it did get infected? Kara this your life it’s not something you play around with. I need you healthy,”. Tears were clearly streaming down Lena’s face and Kara came closer and pulled her into a kiss, something they still hadn’t done since lunch. 

Kara’s hand cupped her face and rubbed the falling tears away, her forehead pressed against Lena’s. “Lena. You’ve got me. Always. I’m not going to disappear on you. Don’t worry,”. 

“Don’t tell me not to worry. I love you and nothing will ever stop me from worrying about you,” Lena hiccuped, trying to choke back her tears. 

“Next time I’ll go straight to the medbay. I’ll get checked out at Medbay if I have any injury and if I have nothing I’ll come and see you and then get checked over just in case,” Kara smiled, “I know how I feel when Alex is out there and I forget that sometimes, I’m sorry,”. 

“You don’t need to apologise,” Lena whispered, “I think I was more angry at the world than you,”. Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena quickly. 

“You’re allowed to be mad at me, I know I should’ve got it checked out,”. 

“I love you so much,” Lena breathed. 

“I love you so much too,” Kara smiled. Lena left her space to go finish cooking but Kara wasn’t having any of it. Changing out of her work clothes using her superspeed before returning to tackle Lena into a hug from behind. Lena smiled and accepted the embrace, turning her head to meet Kara’s lips in a quick kiss, her eyes full of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, in Ireland and the UK we what we call pancakes are what are basically the French thin crepes. They are ten times better than that fluffy American bullshit (no offence, just fact) and they are best with lemon and sugar and you roll it up like a wrap. Nutella and strawberries, strawberries and sugar, Nutella etc. are also popular but nothing NOTHING beats lemon and sugar. You also don’t flip them with a spatula but instead, do a cool move with the pan.  
> https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/videos/techniques/how-flip-pancake - this is what pancakes are like the UK. 
> 
> Anyways, in this chapter, Lena basically embodies I love you but I'm mad at you because you got yourself hurt trope which I think is basically Lena every time anything endangers Kara. I hope you like it. There's more fluff next chapter with a good old sprinkle of Kara having a gay panic attack over Lena's pure existence on the planet and Lena knowing it.  
> Stay safe peeps.   
> Amelia :)


	62. Of Suits and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to torture Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff...

Kara woke up ridiculously early and couldn’t get back to sleep, the light streaming through a crack in the curtains kept her awake. Lena was lying on her side, facing away from Kara, her bare back exposed. Kara traced lazy circles along her spine. Weird and strange shapes and patterns as well as small words. She wrote ‘I love you’ in a loss of inspiration. Carefully drawing the ‘I’ near her neck before leaving a pace and tracing an ‘L’, ‘O’, ‘V’, ‘E’. She left another space before tracing a ‘Y’, ‘O’ and a ‘U’. She traced a little heart on her lower back. Lena hummed. 

“I love you too,” came the little whisper before she snuggled into Kara. Kara smiled to herself and held Lena closer, placing a small kiss to her neck. 

“You were awake?” she whispered softly.

“I didn’t want you to stop,” Lena smiled, “I particularly enjoyed the House of El symbol and the many, many, many, many hearts,” she teased with a small smile, turning over to face Kara. 

Kara looked lovingly at Lena, caught up in thought for a second. “You look beautiful,” Kara whispered. Lena turned away onto her back. 

“I don’t, I never look good in the morning,” she mumbled to the ceiling. 

“That is pure bullshit,” Kara laughed, reaching over to grab Lena’s waist and pulling her closer. “You always look absolutely, completely, stunningly and breathtakingly beautiful,” she smiled, going to kiss Lena. Lena put a finger on her lips. 

“Morning breath,” she told her.

“I don’t care,” Kara smiled and leaned forward to capture Lena’s lips on hers, quelling any protest. 

-

Kara was not expecting Lena to be at CatCo so soon. It was Lena’s day to work at CatCo, finalising some final things with Cat and signing off on some others but she had had to visit L-Corp first to pick up some papers. Kara could hear her enter the building and her face lit up a little. “Lena’s here, isn’t she?” Nia leaned over and whispered with a knowing smile. 

“Maybe,” Kara bit her lip as she listened closely. Something was different from the morning. Lena had changed shoes if not more by the sounds of it. Kara tried not to watch the elevator too closely but she lifted her head as the doors slid open and promptly broke her pen. Lena had definitely changed into one fo the three-piece suits she knew Kara loved. Nia burst on in laughter beside her as Kara scrambled to find a new pen. Kara found one and looked back up to Lena throwing her a wink. The new pen broke. 

Lena smiled to herself as she walked into Cat Grant’s office. “Are you trying to cost this company a fortune in stationary?” Cat asked gesturing to the fumbling Kara who had broken a stapler when she caught sight of what Lena looked like from behind. Lena looked behind her and shrugged innocently. 

“Someone spilt coffee on me, I had to change,” she smiled. Cat shook her head as she watched Kara try not to look at Lena. 

“Well, let’s get this paperwork done then,” she gestured to the couch and Lena took a seat opposite Cat and they started looking through all of it. 

Kara officially couldn’t focus on any work. Lena and Cat were walking through the office, god knows what they were doing but they seemed to pass Kara every five seconds, so every five seconds she’d get distracted by her super hot girlfriend in a three-piece suit that would make every woman gay and every man straight. And when she wasn’t looking at Lena she was plotting the murder of everyone else looking at Lena. She’d return two words on her page. They had been followed by multiple keysmashs as Lena came close again and Kara’s hand fell onto the keyboard. 

It was like she lost control completely every time she saw Lena and Lena knew it and she was loving it if the smug smile on her face was any indication. So Kara was certain the pen Lena dropped on the floor or the water she spilt right in front of Kara was completely intentional. But the worst was yet to come. Kara was certain she’d was going to need her physiology restudied because she was about to have a heart attack under a yellow sun. 

It was almost lunchtime when Lena first came to talk to Kara. She leaned over her desk with a smug smile. “Hi, darling,” she smiled. Kara tore her eyes up to look at Lena’s eye. 

“Hi,” she smiled. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the office on them but she didn’t care as Lena leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Have you got any work done today?” she asked as she rounded the desk so she could look at the screen. 

“I at least deserve a warning on the suit,” Kara laughed, hiding her document containing two words. 

“How long do you get for lunch?” Lena asked, the gleam in her eye that she always got when she had an idea. 

“An hour,” Kara smiled curiously. 

“Good. We can grab lunch at home and check on Lola,” Lena’s happiness was more subdued than usual. Kara grabbed her jacket and bag and closed down her computer. 

“I love that idea,” she took Lena’s hand and they walked out of the office. 

-

Lunch was painfully short and the day was slow and uninteresting after that. They finally got home at six o’clock, with a takeaway in tow. Lena still had work to do so Kara fed Lola and let Lena get on with work while making sure she ate something. By half-past six, she was bored out of her mind.

Kara lay her feet on Lena’s lap and Lena moved them off. “Kar, if I don’t work I don’t sleep. Half an hour more,”. 

“You know sleep comes naturally to me,” Kara sat up, moving her feet away. “I could do it with my eyes closed,” she smiled. Lena shook her head and acted as though she was exasperated but Kara could see the smile pulling at her lips and the sly bite of the inside Lena always did to stop herself laughing. Kara was going to make her smile. 

Kara brought out her phone and pretended to look at the news. “Oh my god,” she breathed and Lena looked up for a second. 

“What happened?”. 

“Some aquatic mammals escaped from the zoo today,” Kara smiled. 

“Really?” Lena looked at her with a kinked eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it was otter chaos,”.

Lena sighed, hiding her smile. “The otters at National City zoo are marsupials,” she told Kara bluntly, going back to her work. Kara waited a while before launching her next attack, a while only lasted a couple of minutes due to extreme impatience. 

“You know, Lena, I think waking up this morning was an eye-opening experience,”. 

“That’s the best you can come up with,” Lena shook her head in mock-disappoint but the mock didn’t exactly register with Kara. She was going to make Lena laugh. Lola shifted on her lap and she held her closer so she wouldn’t run across to Lena. She thought for many, many, many, many moments, back to her childhood and the pun book Alex had given her to produce not-a-classic that Lena would love.

“Do you know why a bicycle can’t stand on its own two feet?” Kara asked after a while.

“No, Kara. Why can’t a bicycle stand on its own two feet?” Lena didn’t look up from her computer as she spoke but Kara caught sight of her small smile in the laptop reflection.

“Because it’s two-tired,” Kara smiled proudly. 

“Oh god, quit trying to pedal that joke,” Lena smiled biting her bottom lip as she did. Kara gasped loudly. 

“The puns are my job,” she whined. 

“Sorry, darling but it was right there,” Lena smiled, letting Lola climb on to her lap.    
  


“Traitor,” Kara whispered to Lola before going back into the depths of her knowledge for a better pun.

“I made a pun about the wind once,” Kara pouted, “It blew,”. 

“That’s funny, it should’ve been a breeze,” Lena quipped back with a huge smile and Kara groaned, collapsing back onto the couch to search her brain again.

“I lost a friend after we had an argument about the Tardis. I thought it was a little thing, but it seemed much bigger once we got into it,”. 

“Maybe you should've gone to see a doctor,” Lena smiled and Kara groaned again.

“I don’t trust stairs, they're always up to something,”. 

“I’d been down for whatever it is,” Lena quipped with a wink. 

“Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food colouring. The doctor says I’m okay, but I feel like I’ve dyed,”. 

“Man is dying, horrifying. The second I tried it I've felt so blue 24/7,” Lena quipped back. Lola seemed to get bored with the two of them and went off to her bed. 

“Looks like you lost an electron, you should keep an ion that,” Kara smiled. 

“Are you positive?” Lena smiled. As Kara thought Lena turned the tables. 

“You know, getting the ability to fly would be so uplifting,” she smiled and Kara pouted before. flying up with a smug smile. 

“You know it is pretty uplifting,” Kara smiled and Lena looked up. 

“Oh, are you a pilot because you’re pretty fly,” she smiled and Kara’s face fell again. Lena moved her papers and laptop to the side and gestured for Kara to come closer. Kara did, landing on her lap. “I love you so much,”. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled, “But where did you learn puns like that,”. 

“Oh, darling, you just have to know I’m naturally amazing at everything I do,” Lena smiled, leaning forward to capture Kara’s lips on her own but Kara pulled back. 

“I need to know this,” she insisted. Lena shook her head. 

“No, you don’t,” she smiled. 

“It’s for science,” Kara shrugged.

“No, that proposal is for science,” Lena pointed to a pile of paper, “This is for personal gain,”. 

“Please,” Kara pouted, “If you loved me you would tell me,” she whined. 

“Secrets are healthy,” Lena smiled. 

“Oh, what else are you hiding from me, Miss Luthor,” Kara teased. 

“You single-handedly know more about me than any other combination of humans and aliens on this planet, Kara ZorEl. Not much, I promise,”. 

“More than Sam?”.

“Don’t tell her,” Lena smiled, “And let me get on with this proposal. Ten minutes, please,”. 

“Fine,” Kara pouted, climbing off Lena’s lap with a quick kiss and passing her the papers and her laptop. “I’m going to change,”. 

-

Kara could change in under a millisecond. The chronic issue of superspeed so she was looking around the huge closet. Maybe with her glasses off and maybe not so much looking around as watching Lena. At least that was the plan until she saw something hidden at the bottom of Lena’s sock drawer. She found it and brought it out, The jar was labelled:  _ My Therapist made me do it _ . There wasn’t just one. Each one had a year, from 2006 onwards. Lena was thirteen when she had started and there were fourteen jars including a slightly more empty one labelled 2020. 

“What are you looking at?”. Kara almost jumped out of her skin. “The jars? How did yo-” Lena trailed off as she noticed Kara wasn’t wearing her glasses. 

  
“What’s on the pieces of paper?”. 

“One thing that made me happy each day of the year. My therapist made me do the first three but I got attached,” Lena sat down next to Kara and picked up 2017 and opened it up. “Pick one,” she smiled. Kara did and smiled as she saw what was written. 

_ Lunch date with Kara :) - 21/07 _

Kara showed it to Lena and she smiled too. “I was lucky you got one that said something about you,” she laughed, picking out another one. 

_ The Danvers girl became a reporter - 14/04 _

Kara laughed as she looked at it, leaning against Lena as she picked out another. 

_ Lillian said she loved me - 15/05 _

Lena just shrugged it off and grabbed another out of the jar. 

_ Kara walked into a lampost. I feel bad for the lampost - 22/10 _

“Noooo,” Kara groaned, burying her head in her hands. 

“It was cute,” Lena smiled, “You were so invested in telling me about what you thought was going to post Civil War in the MCU you didn’t even see it coming,”. 

“I got that so wrong too,” Kara groaned and Lena laughed. 

  
“We both did,”. 

“You said everyone would die,”. 

“Yeah but they came back to life and that really doesn’t bode well with my unwavering pessimism,” Lena smiled, looking for a good one from 2018 as Kara looked at her lovingly.

_ We went to a carnival. This never happened - 21/06 _

“You loved that carnival,” Kara laughed. 

“We don’t speak of that,” Lena said in a monotone voice, picking another. 

_ I bought CatCo - 23/04 _

Kara smiled and dipped in 2019, Lena had put 2020 away along with the early, claiming they were too embarrassing.

_ I finished the anti-kryptonite suit - 27/05 _

“That was your happy thing?”. 

“I saved you, of course, it was,” Lena smiled, turning to kiss Kara quickly. 

_ I saved the world, I guess - 31/08 _

Kara took a deep breath and tried to shove it away before Lena saw it. It was the date of Lex’s death. 

“You don’t need to protect me. I know I shot my brother,” Lena shrugged, putting it back in the jar. “This one’s better,”. 

_ I am now 99.999999999999999999999999999999% I know who Supergirl is - 17/05 _

Kara groaned and let her head fall to Lena’s shoulder. “I love you so much, you know,” she smiled as Lena packed away the jars. 

“I'm not sure I know exactly how much?” Lena teased as they turned to face each other. 

“Well,” there was a gust of wind, “I just travelled around the world and I love you fifty thousand million times more than whatever that distance is,”. 

“Approximately one thousand and two hundred and forty trillion?” Lena smiled and Kara’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“That’s not infinity,” she pouted. “How do you get infinity?”

“Draw an eight and turn on its side,” Lena smiled and Kara sighed leaning forward to meet their lips in a passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am writing this and i literally have ten minutes to post it because my mum is making me go out on a walk. it is also my lola's birthday today and she turns one.   
> anyway, stay safe and stay at home. i love all of you so much.   
> amelia :)


	63. Of Bullets and Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read this, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 am and I regret NOTHING.
> 
> Also, I know one person who goes and read the endnotes beforehand. The endnotes have spoilers and make it not work.

Lena wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up crouched behind a pane of metal with a gun in her hand and her girlfriend’s sister yelling orders at her at 10’clock on a Friday morning but she was and for some reason, it seemed somewhat normal. 

For Kara, the details were a little hazy but she wasn’t surprised. A morning with Kate Kane, Sara Lance and her sister not ending in an all-out war would be more of a surprise. That was something that needed to be discussed later (is it possible for women to have an unhealthy amount of testosterone?) but she wasn’t surprised she was engaged in one of the most intense fights in her living memory. 

Alex was pissed. She had dignity to reclaim. This fight wasn’t just about lives, it was about her pride. Forget saving the world, she had a reputation to maintain and she had made another bet with Maggie and she really didn’t want to eat vegan ice cream. She believed a distaste for vegan ice cream perfectly justified the four guns, thirty knives and five grenades she had on her person, it was a battle after all. 

Ava had to admit it was therapeutic. Shooting person after person was fun, in its own way. It was probably what she needed most after dealing with the unhealthy amounts of alpha egos on the wave rider. Charlie and Astra, John and Zari, Mick and everyone, it was a lot to process. A lot of shouting. And then there was Gary. Just Gary. So shooting people. She needed to shoot people. 

Sara. Sara was ready. This was not some game, it was war and she was playing to win. She always won, albeit with somewhat disastrous consequences for the fate of humanity but she always won and she wasn’t going to start losing now. But she hated guns.

Kate had been expecting this and it was fun she had to admit but the battle was easy and the opponents weak but it was just the sheer number. One-shot and dead, that’s how it should be. 

Maggie. Maggie knew the most. She was leading this charge. 

And Nia. Nia had packed for a club opening. 

-

It had all started when Kara and Lena met really and then they were typical lesbians and refused to date for ages, denying the fact that they are attracted to each other in an effort to save the friendship that hasn’t been a friendship since it began. But everything really began to come together when there the small issue of a few infinite earths perishing into nothing but it was good because Kate and Sara spent three months with her useless pansexual (soon-to-be) sister-in-law and they had realised what everyone else knew. Kara and Lena are crazily and madly in love. It made them part of the plan. It wasn’t a plan, more of an idea, a construct, a common goal but they had a bet. Winner chooses. Who’s timeframe would win? 

Over the four years, Kara and Lena had known each other and the bet had to be reset many times. Many. Many. Many times. It didn’t happen in 2016 and then not in 2017 or in 2018 and they were ready. Very ready to give up in 2020 but then Kate and Sara joined the charge. It was a defining moment in the bet and the campaign. 

It had been four years in the making and everything started to come together. Kara set fire to her apartment. Lena asked her to move in and the world went into a global pandemic which forced them to spend every single second together. It was perfect. It was time for Maggie to set her plan into action (the plan did not have a title because according to Alex MKLF (make Kara and Lena fuck) was not an appropriate title and neither was MAGA (make America gay again) so the plan did not have a title). 

The only issue was she wanted to choose and it was getting dangerously close to being out of her winning period and slipping into Kate’s so she had to form an alliance. They allied together and selected what they would choose. The rules of the bet stipulated that the winner could choose five things which they would like to do with the group or they would like the group to do for them and then whenever they want, anytime and anyplace, they would call one of the things and the group would be bound to comply with no protest. It was the ultimate power. 

Much to everyone’s annoyance Maggie won. She won like she knew she would. She subtly mentioned to Kara for weeks that unpacking is one of the best things ever and then mentioned it more and more when she was with Lena. She knew Kara would find something stupid and she knew they would end up kissing. One thing she knew was the Danvers Sisters. Seemingly unpredictable but really predictable as fuck. 

Which was also why she worked with them so well, bouncing off them in the battle, covering each other and gelling as a perfect team. She’d worked her whole life for this, she wasn’t going to lose now. 

Alex had lost time and time again. Somehow her fiance seemed to know her sister better than her, but she wasn’t going to lose this time. This was everything. Everything rode on this. That’s why, at 6 o’clock in the morning when she, Nia, Kara, Lena and Maggie were standing in the DEO talking about Kate’s club opening that evening and MAggie called in her card she couldn’t say no. 

Nia, Kara and Lena had no idea what they were talking about so they remained unphased as they left the DEO, dropping Lola with Winn as Alex and Maggie dragged them away to the waverider jumpship that had shown up as soon as Maggie called it. Alex wasn’t the only one with dignity to maintain.

They just needed to get off the ship. The sexual tension and the actual tension between Charlie and Astra couldn’t be cut with a knife. It would break the fucking knife. They needed a break. Yes, yes, they felt bad leaving Nate in charge but he could handle the ship for one day, or as a backup Gideon was going to maroon them in 2020 in Central City and Jax and Barry were going to handle it but life goes on. They needed the break. So when Maggie called her card they took it. 

Kate had heard more about alcohol, influencers, social media and how about gay is not okay than she really needed for six in the morning on a Friday morning so when Maggie called her card she was there. Mary could handle it. 

-

Lena was the most inexperienced. It was a war and it was great she fighting alongside Supergirl, Batwoman, Dreamer, a DEO agent, a cop, an assassin (which was something she had to question but knew not to broach) and a clone (yet another thing to question) but it made her feel very inadequate so she crunched behind the slab of metal, pondering the significance of ‘calling a card’.

Nia knew not to expect normal with a group of superhero queers in a city before the opening of a bar but she hadn’t expected paintballing.

They got to the paintballing place in Gotham and decided to go on the same team, against a bunch of teenagers on the other team. Lena was very relieved they were on the same team, after all, she didn’t want to go up against Batwoman, Supergirl, Dreamer, a trained DEO agent, a cop, an assassin or a clone, she was by far the most inexperienced and qualified team member. However, the teenagers seemed like they would be an easy opponent even if there were twice the amount of people on the team, especially considering they’d already made several sexist comments and Sara, Alex and Kate looked very ready to kick their asses in the next century, which Sara may actually be capable of.

-

Lena was currently crouched behind a metal slab with Alex shouting orders at her. They needed to advance. Maggie had agreed to stay behind in defence and Kara, Kate, Sara, Ava and Nia were already quite far ahead, shocking all the teenage boys by dodging every one of the bullets and the flips and tricks Kate and Sara were pulling out of their back pockets almost left them speechless, making them very easy targets. But in five seconds Sara was going to grab the flag and she could be very easily shot and apparently, she needed ‘cover fire’. 

“Lena! Focus! We may have to sacrifice for Sara but she’s going to need one person to throw to if she gets shot down. We need to get in position for throwing. You go left, I’m going right only go forward by five metres though and left by seven. Understand?”. 

“Got it,” Lena smiled, trying to process all the information from Alex and figure out how she was meant to measure metres in the field but she began to move to where on Earth she thought Alex was talking about. Out of nowhere, the yelling began to pick up and Lena looked up to see Sara hurling the flag to Kate, who in turn was running toward Lena. She was running toward Lena. The flag was in the air, Lena ran back and somehow managed to catch it, and she most definitely heard Kara’s yell of celebration in the background. She began to sprint toward Maggie and Nia and threw in their approximate direction. 

“Yes!” Nia screamed as Maggie caught it and hung it from their flagpole. The group ran back to each other in celebration while Lena could’ve sworn she saw the boys drop a tear from their eyes.

“We’re crushing them!” Kate smiled. 

“They are sixteen fifteen or sixteen-year-old boys playing against a group of military-trained superheroes,” Kara pointed out. 

“We prefer the word legends,” Sara pointed out with Ava coming up and wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. Maggie and Alex and Kara and Lena stood similarly as they were called over for a debriefing. Apparently, they achieved a record time for capturing the flag, doing it in under three minutes, which meant a large amount of celebrating from their team. The next round was instant death. 

“They weren’t talking about actual death,” Ava muttered as they were loading up their guns. 

“That needed clarifying,” Lena whispered to Kara.

“It means we’re ready,”. 

“Okay, people!” Kate gestured to everyone to come into a circle so they could discuss a plan. “We can do it in under a minute. I believe in us,”. 

“Maggie takes the buff blondes,” Sara took over. “Ava take the two on the end. Kara the two on the other end. Kate the two ginger wimps. Alex the two in the middle, Nia the two near the weird door thing and Lena the two near that big tree and I’ll take the other two,”. Everybody nodded and a lot of high fives were shared as they broke to go and began their attack. 

“Three! Two! One!” the announcer began to count down, “Go!”. They all set off running toward the boys. Kate managed to shoot down her two in the first three seconds. Kara was even quicker, her speedy sprint toward them a help. Maggie managed to get her two shots on target and then showed off to Alex as she did two seconds after. Nia and Lena were the last two to get their shots on target but they did manage to complete it in under forty-five seconds. 

“Suck it losers!” Maggie yelled, high fiving Alex. The boys seemed so deflated, most of their team hadn’t even been shot yet and Sara was not letting them forget as she not so gently reminded the boys they weren’t just a bunch of wimpy women until Ava dragged her away. 

“They are very intense,” Lena whispered to Kara.

“Yep,” Kara smiled. 

-

They managed to win all the morning games and took a break for lunch, they hadn’t brought lunch so Kara snuck out to go and grab something from nearby, returning under a few seconds later with a lot of food in her hand. They chatted around the table, which largely consisted of trying to set Kate up with everybody to help her get over Sophie, who had apparently just started dating someone else. While she objected to all of them. 

They managed to win all the afternoon rounds too and the boys went home looking very deflated while they were getting ready to celebrate everything with a lot of shots at the club. Largely due to a lot of misplaced bets and competitions which meant Nia would be drinking the most and Lena most definitely wanted to see Nia drunk. Which was made better by the fact Lena had given Kate access to alien liquor. 

-

“So why did you decide to create a gay club?” Ava asked as they drove home. 

“Homophobe across the street kicked me out of his restaurant for being gay,” Kara shrugged. 

“So you made a gay club?” Alex checked and Kate nodded. 

  
“I love that!” Maggie high-fived Kate.

They stopped off at the jumpship where they’d all dumped outfits and changed, Kara speeding to get straighteners before Lena even asked. Before they met Kate’s step-sister, Mary, again. She discreetly thanked Lena for the vaccines and medical supplies that she had sent after hearing about the underground clinic.    
  


One small villain handled later and some dinner later and they were ready to go to the club opening. It was busy by the time they arrived and the guy from across the street was loudly yelling about the problem of the gays. Lena could’ve sworn she saw Ava almost physically restrain Sara pushing her through the open door while Kara glared at Alex and Maggie, ready to stop them. “He’s old,” she hissed to her sister, “Keep walking,”.

  
  


They were in the VIP section and Alex, Lena, Kate and Sara were engaged in an intense shot competition, the alcohol having very little effect on each of them. Ava was trying to interrupt before the alcohol poisoning kicked in and they decided on a game of Never Have I Ever. 

“Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar,” Kate smiled, “Stories required,”. Sara, Maggie and Lena all drank. 

“It was the 1800s,” Sara smiled, “And a small gunfight,”. 

“I got into an arm wrestle with this dick and won but he knew the owner and got pissed so I was thrown out,” Maggie shrugged. 

“I was eighteen, but it was Europe so it was okay, but we were meant to be at school and me and my friend, Andrea, had snuck out and we were doing shots. One of our teachers was there and recognised us and got us kicked out of the bar, but I want to know why the teacher was there. He gave us As for the rest of the term at least,” Lena laughed. 

“Never have I ever given someone a fake number,” Nia asked and everyone drank but Kara. 

“She tends to walk away before they get to that part,” Alex smiled. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher,” Maggie smiled and everyone but Nia and Ava drank. 

“Childhood is a sensitive subject,” Ava smiled. 

“It’s the English teachers,” Alex argued and everyone looked at her funnily. 

“Mine was English,” Sara laughed. 

“Me too,” Maggie chipped. 

“And me,” Kate smiled. 

“Definitely me,” Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively, taking another sip. 

“Well, like Alex said our English teacher was very hot,” Kara smiled. 

“Never have I ever blackmailed someone,” Ava smiled. Lena took a long drink while Kate, Alex and Maggie joined her. 

“I’m a Luthor, it’s in the job description,” Lena smiled, as Kara’s hand found its way to her knee. “Never had I ever had a threesome,”. Sara drank slyly while Ava seemed to choke on air. 

“We’re going to just leave this right here,” Sara shrugged before nodding at Ava who was whispering in her ear. 

“Never have I ever been skinny dipping,” Nia smiled. Lena, Sara, Ava, Alex and Maggie all drank. Which left Kara burying her head in Lena's shoulder, muttering about not needing to know about her sister’s sex life. 

“We could do it off the island,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear discreetly and watched as Kara tried not to let her face show any emotion. 

“Sounds good,” she croaked into Lena’s ear. 

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand,” Alex spoke up and everyone but Ava, Kara, Nia and Alex drank. 

“Never have I ever had sex on the first date,” Sara smiled and again everyone but Ava, Kara, Nia and Alex drank until Sara gave Ava a funny look. “We had sex on our first date,” she pointed out and Ava blushed taking a drink. 

“It was very overshadowed by Ray’s kidnapping,” she argued.

“Never have I ever hooked up with my boss,” Maggie smiled and only Kara drank while everyone looked at her weirdly. 

“What? Lena owns CatCo, makes her my boss,” she pointed out and Alex looked like she might die. 

“Never have I ever had to cover up a hickey,”. Everyone drank a lot, sharing looks among the couples. 

“Never have I ever sent a text to the wrong person,” Ava smiled. Everyone drank. 

“Someone once sent a text meant for their sister to their mom and it was about the party we were sneaking out to,” Alex looked pointedly at Kara as Kara took another drink, blushing. 

“Never have I ever cheated on a test,” Nia smiled and everyone but Lena drank. 

“They were easy,” she shrugged, “It’s like they didn’t even try to challenge me,”. There was a collective sigh and rolling of eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommendation: go re-read the beginning because it makes so much more sense.   
> I don't know what this is but I hope you enjoy it. It's not as Kara and Lena central but people wanted more Avalance and Sanvers so her it is. I tried my best but working with more characters is difficult especially with writing conservations as you can't write reactions as well.  
> Stay safe and stay home. I'm hungry so I'm writing this quickly.   
> Amel :)


	64. Of Walks and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Kara and Nia gets a hangover.

It had been a good morning. Kara and Nia had woken up and experienced about six minutes of a hellish hangover and then they’d gone out on a walk and grabbed some breakfast, picked up some drugs and food for the others and now they were being yelled at. All they did was open the curtains. Kara sped around and hurriedly shut them all again. 

“What?” she smiled innocently and everyone groaned again simultaneously. 

“Aren’t you two hungover?” Kate groaned into her pillow. 

“We were,” Nia smiled. 

“Worst six minutes of my life,” Kara muttered. There was even more simultaneous groaning before a few pillows came flying out of the darkness to hit both Kara and Nia square in the face. 

“Kara, darling,” Lena whispered and Kara made her way over to Lena. 

“What is it?” she asked quietly. 

“You know that six minutes we are probably feeling worse than that permanently so light is bad, water is good and drugs are the best,” Lena whispered, leaning forward to give Kara a quick kiss. “I love you,” she added with a smile. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled, “We did bring drugs by the way,”. 

“You’ve been hiding drugs,” she heard Maggie sit up.    
  


“Here,” Nia threw a pack of paracetamol and a bottle of water at Maggie. 

“You are a lifesaver,” Maggie whispered. Kara passed a different packet and another bottle of water to Lena and then another to Kate and then Sara. 

-

Two hours later the rest of the group had mostly recovered and Sara and Ava had had to leave because of multiple messages from Jax claiming it was ‘human torture watching their children’ and even more from Gideon in the form of distress signals. As they got on the waverider the last thing Lena heard was Sara’s shout of ‘Stop making noise, momma’s got a headache’. Kate had had a few situations for Batwoman to defuse and Alex, Maggie, Lena, Nia and Kara headed home, picking up Lola and dropping off Nia, who wanted to hang out with Brainy before going on a walk on a coastline to try and clear the headaches. 

The walk basically consisted of Kara running up ahead like an excitable puppy with the excitable puppy while Lena, Alex and Maggie hung back, hiding behind their sunglasses. They chatted casually while Kara burnt off energy, Kara’s hangover side effect seemed to be an exuberant amount of energy. It was halfway through the walk when Alex’s phone rang. The three women almost jumped three feet in the air, their hands flying to their heads while Kara and Lola came sprinting back to them. 

“Why on Earth would you have police sirens as your ringtone?” Lena groaned. 

“Eliza,” Maggie sighed, Kara said the same thing at the same time but more cheerful. 

“What do you think she wants?” Kara asked, looking at the phone. 

“I don’t know, you answer it,” Alex shoved the phone at Kara. 

“She’s calling you,” Kara argued, pushing it back. 

“But I’m hungover and you're an alien,” Alex pushed it back. 

“And it’s still ringing,” Lena complained and grabbed the phone, picking it up. 

_ “Alex, good I caught you,”  _ Eliza seemed to be in a rush. Lena put her on speaker before answering.

“It’s Lena,” she smiled. 

_ “Lena? Why are you answering Alex’s phone? Not that I’m not glad to talk to you. I know we chatted earlier this week when Kara called me but I need to congratulate you again. The vaccine had saved so many people, ”.  _

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, “And we’re all hanging out,”. 

_ “Oh, so Maggie’s there too and Kara. Perfect,” Eliza smiled, “Can you get them and put it on speaker?”.  _ Lena covered the mic as Alex sighed and led them over to some shade where they sat down on the lower branches of a tree. 

“Hi mom,” Alex smiled. 

“Hi Eliza,” Maggie and Kara added. 

_ “Perfect, my four girls,” _ Eliza smiled and Maggie grabbed the phone as it almost slipped out of Lena’s hand while Kara’s hand moved to the small of Lena’s back.  _ “We need to talk about wedding plans. Quarantine’s over and we can host a wedding now. I think we really need to start putting effort. I’ve been looking at some styles and I need to know who will be wearing suits,”  _ Eliza went on rambling and Maggie muted their microphone as they let it fade into the background. Alex looked ready to kill. 

“She lasted five days post-lockdown,” Kara smiled, moving away from her sister as she did. 

“That is a record,” Maggie pointed out. 

“I just want to organise my own wedding,” Alex breathed deeply. 

“She just loves you and is very invested,” Kara trailed off as she turned back into what Eliza was saying. 

_ “Anyways. I was thinking we could talk over it more when I come to visit tomorrow. Now I’m going to get a hotel,”  _ Alex and Kara quickly exchanged a look, they couldn’t let her get a hotel and they were already arguing about who would take her with their eyes but Lena had already picked up the phone and offered. 

“Are you sure?” Kara mouthed. 

“We have the space,” Lena shrugged, still mouthing. Eliza hung up not long after, after talking with each of them individually about their weeks while they ran to the car, desperate to tidy and clean their apartments for the ‘momspection’ as Alex called it in a blind panic after she finished her chat. They were home in under ten minutes and Kara was already using her superspeed to clean while Lena violently tidied and violently was the only way to describe it. 

At one point Kara felt bad for the pillows and then impressed when she walked back in and saw the messy lounge usually strewn with cushions, blankets, books and paperwork neatly tidied with blankets in the basket or folded over the back of couches while the cushions were neatly spread out. The books were all back on the bookshelf which had been dusted. In the same time, Kara had tidied the kitchen, neatening the cupboards and wiping everything down furiously. She had also cleaned the bathrooms, their bedroom, the guest bedroom and the hallway. The whole apartment was spotless, minus the mess known more commonly as their closet. They’d avoided cleaning it with Lena using the excuse ‘it gives me traumatic flashbacks, being in the closet’ and then laughing at her own joke for a little too long. Then there was Lena’s office. They split up. Kara took the closet and Lena took her office. 

-

**Kara:** Find me if you can 😝

**Lena:** What? 

**Kara:** I’m hiding. Find me if you can (and maybe bring snacks)

Lena signed and scanned the main area of the apartment before grabbing a pack of Oreos from the kitchen, she moved to the balcony, checking for any sign and found nothing, but she did realise Kara had also cleaned the windows. She moved into her office before their bathroom, the guest room and bathroom, the lab and Supergirl area downstairs. 

**Kara:** You’re taking forever 😥

**Lena:** You can fly, I have to check ceilings. 

Lena moved back to their bedroom. She’d skipped over the closet before because it was so obvious but this time she burst in there. It was empty. She looked up and in some of the hanging clothes but didn’t find her girlfriend. There was some movement behind her and she jumped fifty foot in the air as the Oreos were swiped from her hand. 

“Kara!” she yelled, chasing after the retreating figure, following her into the living area and out onto the balcony. She was about to get somewhere close to her when there was a gust of wind and Kara was behind her. She turned around slowly. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, her mouth full of Oreo.

“Not funny,” Lena shook her head. 

“Kinda funny,” Kara smiled hopefully. 

“Not funny,” Lena insisted and suddenly Kara was running again. This time back to their bedroom, throwing the Oreos onto the island as she went. Kara hurled herself onto the bed and hid under the covers, pulling them over her head and poking just her eyes out. Eyes that possessed the ultimate puppy dog expression. Lena climbed on top of Kara so she was looking down on her. 

“Sorry,” Kara squeaked. 

“Kinda funny,” Lena smiled, pulling the covers down to reveal Kara’s lips and leaning closer to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Kara sat up a little more, deepening the kiss and Lena straddled Kara’s lap better. The kiss became deeper and deeper, Lena’s tongue exploring Kara’s mouth expertly when Kara sat up even more and flipped them over. Lena gasped as she did and Kara pulled away. 

“Are-” she began but Lena cut her off. Capturing her lips again. Kara smiled into the kiss before deepening it. 

-

“Did you bring the list?” Lena asked as they were in the parking lot. 

“I thought you said you brought it,” Kara panicked. 

“Wait,” Lena panicked, even more, feeling in her pockets. Kara did the same. “Got it,” Lena smiled, pulling it out of her back pocket. “Panic over,” she smiled before climbing out of the car. Kara grabbed the bags out of the back before doing the same as Lena. She rounded the car to meet Lena and took her hand with a smile. They walked into a store with Kara taking a trolley as they did. The store was very busy and Lena steered Kara toward the vegetable aisle after she had started walking toward the snack aisle. Kara groaned and pouted, sulking off after Lena. 

“It’s not going to persuade me to go to the snacks first,” Lena smiled, shaking her head and throwing some tomatoes into the trolley. She read out the list and Kara found herself disappointed as half the trolley was filled with fruit and vegetables. 

“What are we actually going to eat?” Kara laughed, looking at it. 

“This food, Kara,” Lena smiled, leading them through the store and grabbing everything they needed. They finally made it to the snack aisle. To Kara, it felt like it had taken all day. She began to grab things and throw them into the trolley. Lena began taking half of the things Kara put in and taking them out. By the end of the aisle, there was an appropriate amount of food in the trolley and Lena dragged them to the checkout. 

Kara was carrying all the bags and Lena went to try and take some off her and Kara moved them to one hand and took Lena’s hand in her own and carried on walking to the car. “We’re trying to not give away the fact you’re an alien,” Lena smiled, leaning over and taking some of the bags from Kara’s hand. 

“But I like holding your hand,” Kara pouted as she tried to keep hold of Lena’s hand while opening the boot. Kara placed the bags into the boot and Lena did the same with ones she was carrying. Kara still insisted on holding Lena’s hand and stopped her from going round the car to get in. 

“You have to let me get in the car,” Lena laughed at her girlfriend. 

“I like holding your hand,” Kara insisted with a smile. 

“When we get in the car you can hold it again,” Lena smiled, slipping her hand out of the Kara’s and rounding the car to get in. Kara did the same and when they got in she took Lena’s hand again with a smile, placing a kiss to the back of her hand. “I love you,” Lena smiled, beginning to drive off. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed, squeezing Lena’s hand gently. 

-

“It’s not neat enough in here,” Lena was pacing up and down hers and Kara's bedroom. Kara was sitting on the bed watching her. 

“It is. It’s spotless. Come back to bed,” Kara sighed, tapping the space next to her. 

“It’s not spotless,” Lena insisted. 

“It is, darling, and we’ll have time to clean again in the morning anyway,” she smiled, “Come here, please,”. Kara moved from one end of the bed to the other, stopping Lena in her pacing. “Please so we can both get some sleep,” Kara almost pleaded. 

“Fine,” Lena sighed, climbing back onto the bed and settling in Kara’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a plot filler chapter. Next chapter will be better.   
> Anyway. Hope y'all are staying safe and staying at home. I love y'all so much. You are the best.   
> Amel :)


	65. Of Hovering and Airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lean makes something for Kara.   
> Eliza shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Kara had had a car crash to deal with at six in the morning. It was now eight in the morning and she was flying back home. Out on the balcony, she saw a nerf gun and a note. 

_ Game on! L x _

She smiled to herself and let her suit dematerialise, picking up the gun. “It’s so on,” she yelled into the apartment, pushing the door open and running in, determined to find Lena. She ran through the apartment and down into the hallway and was about to push open the bedroom door when she heard a movement behind her. She spun around to see her girlfriend standing there. She opened fire and Kara was hit three times square in the stomach. She began to fire back, running away down the hall backwards, still firing at Lena while Lena chased her. Kara squealed as she tripped over, falling onto her back. 

“I expected you to last longer,” Lena smiled, looking down at her. 

“Oh no,” Kara shook her head, sitting up a little and taking her gun in her hand. “The first rule,” she cocked the gun and began to fire as she spoke, “Never let your guard down,”. Lena squealed and began to run away again. Kara stood up and chased her around the corner. Kara chased Lena into the elevator and resigned to taking the stairs after Lena occupied the lift. She ran into the lab to find no trace of her so went down the next flight, flinging open the door of the liar only to be hit by another round of nerf bullets. 

“Unfair,” Kara yelled, firing back at Lena before ducking behind one of her suits. 

“Hey! No powers!” Lena yelled back, noticing Kara’s small burst of superspeed. 

“That was unintentional,” Kara squeaked back. 

“Sure,” Lena smiled, coming up behind Kara and firing at her, Kara flew up over the suit and ran out of the room. “That was definitely powers!” Lena yelled, getting into the elevator and chasing after her. She ran into Kara as she got out of the elevator and was instantly pelted with bullets. She put her hand over the gun to stop the bullets. “I get five seconds to run because you flew,” she challenged her with the raise of an eyebrow. 

“Fine,” Kara put her gun down and Lena ducked beside her and ran down into the hallway at top speed, she heard Kara chase after her as soon as she reached the end of the hallway. She leapt over the living room couch, ducking behind it, ready to fight. 

“Found you,” Kara jumped onto the couch, looking down at Lena. She began to fire a few bullets off at Lena who immediately crawled away, firing back at Kara. She gradually managed to stand up and began to fire back at Kara. They were engaged in all-out gunfire, Kara slowly backing Lena against the wall. Lena ducked under Kara and took the upper hand running toward the kitchen. Kara spun around to chase after her, jumping over the coffee table and firing blind shots at her. 

“Ow, what the fuck,” a familiar yell came from the doorway and Kara looked up to see her sister. Pressing her lips together. 

“Sorry,” Kara squeaked, throwing the gun down onto the couch and going over to her sister, giving her a quick. 

“What on Earth are you and your girlfriend doing?” Maggie asked. Lena was standing awkwardly to the side trying to cover what Kara’s oversized shirt wasn’t.

“We could ask you the same thing,” Lena quipped, mouthing a thank you to Kara who threw her a pair of shorts. 

“We told you we would pop by before going to pick up, mom,” Alex said as though it was obvious, putting a paper bag down on the counter. 

“I got distracted by Nerf wars,” Kara smiled meekly. 

“Well, I’m just going to change then,” Lena went to give Kara a cheek kiss as she walked out but Kara moved her head to capture Lena’s lips on hers.

“Have fun,” she smiled, watching Lena leave before Maggie hit her round the head. 

“At least be discreet, Little Danvers,” she scolded, “You’re scaring your sister,”. Kara looked over to see Alex’s head buried in her hands. She smiled and grabbed a doughnut from the bag. 

“My girlfriend’s hot, I should be able to appreciate that,” Kara smiled pointedly and Alex groaned, pressing her fingers into her ears while Maggie laughed, grabbing a doughnut for herself. 

“I have to say those shorts were very short,” Maggie commented and found a rogue nerf bullet being hurled at her head. 

“You two are mean,” Alex sulked, taking a doughnut for herself. “This is mean,” she added louder than before. 

“You’re just as bad,” Kara mumbled into her doughnut and found herself being hit with another rogue bullet. “What time does mom’s flight get in anyway?” Kara asked. 

“Should be at about 9 o’clock,” Alex looked down at her watch. 

“Are we all going?” Lena asked, walking in as she adjusted her outfit. She’d stolen one of Kara’s plaid shirts and paired it with a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair had been pulled into the messy bun she knew tortured Kara. Lena walked over and leaned on the counter next to Kara.

“I’m not being st-” Alex trailed off as she watched Kara pass Lena the last of her doughnut. Maggie promptly choked on her own doughnut. 

“What?” Lena smiled. 

“Once I had a potsticker on my plate. My potsticker on My plate,” Alex emphasised pointedly, “And she threatened to laser me if I didn’t give it to her and she just optionally gave you the last of her doughnut,” Alex almost yelled, the volume slowly increasing as she spoke. 

“I once stole a fry and she tried to bite me,” Maggie matched her fiance’s tone. 

“Kara always shares food with me,” Lena shrugged, grabbing the other doughnut out of the bag and tearing a little off before giving the rest to Kara. 

“How were you two not together sooner?” Maggie muttered under her breath. 

“Lesbianism,” Alex responded quickly as she grabbed a snack or five from the cupboard and shoved them at her sister. “Should we get moving?” she smiled, “All of us. I’m not handling mom on my own,”. 

“I have a seven-seater downstairs,” Lena grabbed one of her many sets of car keys off the table by the door. 

“Perfect,” Maggie smiled, throwing the empty paper bag into the bin. Kara picked up Lola who had been napping, Kara guessed Lena had already been for a walk with her while Kara was handling the crash, and their phones before following Lena and Alex out of the door with Maggie next to her. Their partners were engaged in an intense conversation about cars which Maggie soon slid into while Kara hung behind, very confused about spark plugs. 

“Which one is it?” Alex asked as she walked into Lena’s garage, it was private and most of the cars in there Lena had made herself instead of buying them. Lena clicked the key and the car lit up at the same time as Alex’s eyes. Lena saw her happiness and passed her the keys. 

“Do you want to drive?” she smiled. 

“Yes,” Alex laughed, running over to the car, “How did you get hold of something that’s not meant to be released for four years?”.

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena shrugged, climbing into the back with Kara and Lola, and letting Maggie take the front seat.

Alex started the car and her eyes lit up again as it made no noise. “This is a beauty,” she breathed, putting it into reverse. “It’s just- wow,” Alex mumbled as she drove them out of the parking lot. Kara had sat herself in the middle seat next to Lena and Lola was spread across their two laps. 

-

Maggie and Lena decided to wait in the car while Kara and Alex went to get Eliza, mainly due to the fact all the parking was filled up so Maggie had taken the wheel and was driving them around the one-way system aimlessly until they got Alex’s text they were ready. Eventually, they pulled up in front of the airport and found where Alex, Kara and Eliza were waiting. Maggie and Lena both got out of the car and took the hugs Eliza was handing out. Kara, Lena and Maggie then got into the back while Alex and Eliza took the front seats. She had stopped to say a quick hello but she had been talking to (no one else could get a word in edgeways) Alex when they pulled up and she still was.

“She’s talking about the fact Alex doesn’t call as much as I do so she’s also catching her up on what she's been doing in the week,” Kara told Maggie and Lena as she let Lola climb into her lap.

“How often does Kara call her?” Maggie asked quietly. 

“Every day. She also calls Alura every other day,” Lena smiled. 

“How are you, girls?” Eliza smiled, her conversation with Alex ending, turning around to face the three in the back. They all chatted on the way back to the penthouse when they arrived there was a package for Lena at the door with L-Corp branding on. While Lola sprinted into the house, jumping from Kara’s arms, Lena tried to hide the package discreetly. 

“What is it?” Kara tried to grab the package from Lena. 

“Nothing,” she smiled, holding it away from Kara. 

“Now I want to know,” Maggie hopped around Lena to try and take it from her. 

“Nope,” she spun around to try and avoid Maggie only to run into Alex. 

“What is it?” Alex asked and Lena found herself surrounded. 

“This is mean,” she held it above her head. Eliza took it out of her hands. 

“If Lena says it’s a surprise. It’s a surprise,” she insisted. 

“But,” Kara pouted, “Unfair,”. She grabbed it from Eliza using her superspeed and ended up on the other side of the room holding it. 

“Okay, you can open it but I made them myself. There are two and they are the only two in the world,” Lena smiled. Kara ripped it open in her excitement. 

“What are they?” she looked up with a smile. Lena pressed a button on her phone and they turned on, floating into the air. Maggie was the first to speak. 

“You built hoverboards,” she almost yelled. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled widely, “Probably the most fun things I’ve ever had to test out,”. 

“How do they work?” Kara asked, almost vibrating with excitement. Eliza seemed to take a seat on the sidelines as she watched the four of them.

-

It was five hours of complete chaos. They ended taking them to the park and Eliza watched in amusement as they seemed to manage everything but remaining on the hoverboards for more than two minutes. After that, it was dinner where Lena insisted on cooking shooing everyone but Kara from ‘her kitchen’. She could’ve sworn she’d given Eliza an aneurysm by requesting Kara stay in but Lena was never going to admit it was because she couldn’t reach the top shelves. Kara knew though. 

“It’s okay, twitch,” she smiled, leaning over Lena to grab the bowls. 

“You’re mean,” Lena pouted, turning to face Kara as she placed the bowls on the counter. 

“I’m being helpful,”.

“And condescending,” Lena pointed out with a frown. Kara just smiled and leaned forward placing a kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“You’re cute as well as small,” she smiled and Lena smiled a little too.

“Stop with the puppy dog eyes,” she changed her face into a frown again and ducked around Kara to go back to the food. 

Lena almost gave Eliza a second aneurysm when she saw how many greens Lena had gotten Kara to eat. Alex looked like she might spontaneously combust as she saw Kara eat the broccoli without a single complaint and Lena almost had to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on Maggie while she choked on the water she’d been drinking. 

“What?” Kara shrugged. Eliza just shook her head, not wanting to jinx the fact her daughter was finally eating greens. 

“She must have other persuasion techniques,” Maggie whispered to Alex who promptly choked and twisted up her face in disgust before excusing herself to go to the bathroom, muttering about mental scarring and needing therapy. The latter comment Eliza decided to monopolise on as soon as Alex returned, grilling her on why exactly she’d never been to therapy and once she’d finished with Alex, it was Kara’s turn and then after Kara, Maggie was grilled and Lena got off with a magic smile as she mentioned she’d been in therapy since she was thirteen. The other three groaned, knowing they’d just lost one battle. 

The evening went without hitch or grilling after that and by ten o’clock Lena was lying in bed in Kara’s arms, at home and comfortable. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked gently, kissing the top of Lena’s head. 

“I’m fine,” Lena smiled, “Just we are not going to do it while Eliza’s here,” she told her sternly and she could feel Kara’s pout. “Deal with it,” she hissed. 

“Shower?” Kara asked, hopefully. 

“No,” Lena insisted and Kara groaned. 

  
“Do you still have one-way glass in your off-”. 

“No,” Lena whisper-yelled. Kara sighed and rolled them over so she could kiss Lena on the lips. 

“But you’re really hot and sexy and beautiful,” Kara pleaded jokingly. 

“Compliments will get you nowhere,” Lena laughed, still leaning forward to kiss Kara anyway. “Nowhere,” she insisted before going in for another kiss, chasing Kara’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally make a political comment in my chapters and I am also aware I have been avoiding commenting on the Black Lives Matter movement on here but of course, I am in support of the movement and I think all the videos are horrific and I've been rather vocal about in on my social media however I wanted this place to be a light-hearted break from all of that because murder and pain and brutality is around us all the time. I wanted this to be five minutes in a slightly more perfect world. I am acutely aware that I am white but I am also a human and I will fight for human rights until my last breath.   
> Amel :)
> 
> Also today on my Instagram I came out as non-binary and I'm going to do so here as well. I am using she/they pronouns and I am going by a long time nickname: Amel.


	66. Of Bridges and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE TO MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GAY, BI, PAN, LES, ENBIE, GENDERFLUID, TRANS, ACE, ARO, QUEER BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> IT'S OUR MONTH. 
> 
> top tips on how to defeat homophobes will be snuck in as this story becomes even gayer.

Compliments got Kara everywhere. A pillow was involved and they managed to stay silent minus a bit of laughing, an almost mammoth task after weeks of being completely alone. Eliza had insisted on going to the DEO that day, to help with some upgrades to the alien medical technology, only a job for an expert in alien bio-engineering. She had also insisted on taking Lola with her, much to Nia’s adoration as she was doing training at the DEO all day and claimed she needed a break from the ‘mean mean people known as Alex and J’onn’. J’onn had also swung by to pick her up on his way to work so Lena was going to work with Kara at CatCo, at least for the morning. Cat had fired and hired more people and HR was complaining about the amount of work so she needed to diffuse the situation. 

“You realise you don’t need to be here to handle HR,” Cat smiled smugly as soon as Lena walked into her office. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena shrugged, taking a seat in front of Cat’s desk. 

“Well I fired more incompetent employees with very little credentials and I noticed a harassment complaint from an employee from last year and the guy was never fired so I dug around for a reason and I fired him too,” Cat laid out the documents in front of Lena. 

“What the fuck do you mean harassment complaint?” Lena almost yelled, lowering her voice towards the end as she remembered they were in an office. 

“You never heard about that,”. 

  
“I have the same policy on harassment complaints as you,” Lena muttered, looking at the file. 

“He refused to use the pronouns of that non-binary one in the Art department,” Cat told her. 

“River?”. 

“You know I don’t lean anyone’s names,” Cat sighed, “But James only cautioned him, never fired him. I don’t want that in my offices,”. 

“Why the hell didn’t he fire him and why the hell didn’t he,” Lena trailed off as she saw the date on the report. “We’d just broken up,” she breathed in almost shock. 

“Well that explains it,” she shuffled some of the papers around and picked up something, “Anyway I promoted them into his old position. They were better than him at it anyway and they definitely earned that promotion,”. Cat obviously moved on from the conversation before Lena had a chance to process. “Since you’re here we need to talk about Edge. We need a more effective method to stop that doesn’t involve your girlfriend putting him in time out,”. Cat walked around her desk and gestured for Lena to take a seat on the couch. Cat sat opposite her. “I received fifteen calls from the coast guard requesting it doesn’t happen again over the weekend. Fifteen. Apparently, to quote a very kind female coast guard ‘he is a self-righteous, ego-maniacal prick with no sense of gratitude or thanks’,” Cta smiled as she spoke, “I already used that in an article,” she added. “But we need to strategically take his business down,”. 

“I agree,” Lena smiled, leaning forward to see Cat’s plans. 

“This is what Carter thinks I should do. He handed this to me on Saturday having done none of his homework and it’s a strong case,” Cat smiled, handing Lena a file. 

“Miss Grant?” a very shy and shaky secretary poked her head around the door. 

“Yes,” Cat demanded, her demeanour completely altering. 

“Security says Morgan Edge is on his way up,” she told her before ducking out of the room, she was as pale as a sheet. Both Cat and Lena stood up ready to fight, watching as Kara garbled an excuse to anyone listening before running into the stairwell. 

The aforementioned ego-maniacal prick walked out of the open elevator looking very angry and marched straight for Cat’s office. Lena thanked Rao, a smart journalist, who had taken the initiative to drag the poor secretary away from her desk before Edge could talk to her. He slammed Cat’s office door as he walked in looking as though he may explode. 

Cta plastered on a fake smile, “Morgan Edge. Always a pleasure,” she smiled, extending a hand. 

“Retract the fucking article!” he yelled and Lean watched as the whole office stopped pretending they weren’t watching. 

“Cat only used witness quotes and other people’s opinions. She was just reporting on what she perceived to be the public’s opinion from the data and interviews she conducted,” Lena smiled politely, “It’s no surprise she came to the conclusion people didn’t like you,” she shrugged. Edge glared at them. 

“It’s slander!”. 

“She never expressed her own opinion just that of others, we call that news here,” Lena corrected him. 

“Stop buying up my property then!”. 

“That’s just a good investment,” Cat shrugged. The balcony door was suddenly pushed open and Edge looked like he wanted to die. 

“No coastguard this time, right?” Kara nodded to Cat. 

“No coastguard,” she confirmed. 

“What’s your opinion on bridges?” Kara asked Edge, picking him up and flying him out. 

“You know buying the property is stage one of the model Carter created,” Cat smiled at Lena.

“I was already doing that. I had some stocks in his company so I tanked the value of his company a bit by selling them at a low price but it turns out his property’s fairly cheap so that covered the cost,” Lena shrugged, “What’s stage two?”. 

-

Alex neither loved or hated her day. It was a certifiably average day. She was training with Nia which was never as satisfying as training with Kara. With Kara, she got to punch her annoying ass younger sister in the face but with Nia, she had to punch someone she considered to be a sweet, kind baby sister in the face and punching you baby sister in the face is not fun. J’onn eventually took over, a combination of him and Brainy helping with her dream interpretation and Alex was called to the lab. That’s when her day became a lot better. 

“CEO Morgan Edge was caught by CatCo traffic copters today, stranded at the top of National City Bridge. He had been attached by a rope, harness and carabiner which acted as a leash with a note saying it was for his safety. Theories speculate it was Supergirl again however there were no eyewitness accounts,” Alex laughed when she saw it on TV. 

“It’s nothing funny, Alexandra,” Eliza snapped from behind her, “Those Morgan Edge stunts can't be Kara,” her mom shook her head. 

“They are,” Alex smiled, “He’s a prick. It’s time out. J’onn didn’t even lecture her on it,”.

“That’s not Kara. Kara saves people, she doesn’t strand them on bridges,”. 

“First off, CatCo has leant their choppers to the police to help save him,” Alex pointed out, “Plus, I think it might be Cat and Lena’s way of giving him the middle finger,” she added. “And secondly. She saves people by putting him on time out. Maybe next time he’ll think before kicking everyone out of his apartments who doesn't fit his traditional standard of normal,” Alex argued. 

  
“This isn’t Kara,” Eliza insisted, handing her daughter two slides. “What do you think?” she asked, changing the subject. Alex sighed and accepted them, studying the cells under her own microscope, new post-COVID protocol meant an inability to share microscopes. 

-

Kara got back to the office and was immediately sent out on an assignment to get some interviews at the Youth LGBT Centre downtown due to it being Pride Month. Snapper had put her in charge of the Pride articles so she’d also been told to write a guide of all the genders and sexualities, a guide to pronouns and so much more; she’d also been allowed to write her piece on the commercialisation on Pride and how the LGBT community definitely still needed it (in which there was a very sly dig about there being three months dedicated to veterans in the US). Lena also happened to be leaving the office at the same time as Kara was and she insisted on dropping Kara off at the Youth Center after they’d eaten some food very quickly in the car. 

“I have meetings all afternoon so I won’t be back until late,” Lena smiled as Kara pushed open the door. 

“I hate when you have meetings,” Kara laughed, leaning back into the car to give Lena a quick kiss. “I love you,” she called as she walked off. 

  
“I love you too,” Lena smiled at a normal volume, knowing Kara would hear her. 

“You’re so whipped,” Nia smiled from where she was leaning up against the building. 

“Nia!” Kara instantly pulled her into a hug. “I thought you were training all day,”. 

“J’onn let me go, said I was finished and Snapper wants me working with you, apparently we work well together,” Nia smiled.

“Well, Happy Pride!” Kara smiled as they walked in. 

“Happy Pride,” Nia smiled. 

-

Maggie hated June 1st at the station. It was a double-standard. Only ask people’s pronouns in June, only ask them if their name and gender corresponds with the one they are assigned in June. It was ridiculous. It should happen all year round but instead, she was stuck listening to another rant from McConnell about how the pronoun thing was ‘too confusing’ but they had to ask in June so most of them would send the cases onto Maggie if there was someone with pronouns which didn’t align with their assigned gender. Luckily her day was quiet so she was down at the gun range and she was winning. It was practice but it was rather satisfying to get shot after shot through a metal person’s heart. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” a familiar voice smiled from behind her. 

“Alex?” Maggie put the gun down and turned to face her fiance. 

“Lunch,” Alex reminded her. 

“Shit, I forgot. Sorry,”. 

“Don’t worry,” Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist and moving the protective goggles so she could kiss her. “I know how much you hate everyone at the minute and you definitely need practice,”. Maggie's face changed and she put her goggles back on her face. 

“You want to test that, Danvers?” she challenged. 

“Of course,” Alex revealed a gun and goggles and ear defenders. 

“Most shots on target wins and if I win we go with the colour scheme I like for the wedding,”. 

“If I win, we go with the one I like then,” Alex smiled. 

“Fine,” Maggie smiled, getting her gun ready. 

“Good,” Alex smiled, doing the same.

-

“Stop playing Tetris at work!” Alex yelled and Winn almost fell out of his chair. 

“Make you feel better,” Maggie smiled from next to her. 

  
“Definitely,” Alex smiled, going to find more agents to yell at. 

“What put her in such a bad mood?” Winn smiled, spinning in his chair to face Maggie. 

“I won a competition and we got my colour scheme,” Maggie smiled.

“What competition?”. 

“Shooting, I got more on target,”. 

“So that’s why she’s pissed,” Winn smiled, “I am going to tease her about that for days,”. He began to pull up Tetris again on the computer. 

“Games aren’t for work!” came a loud yell from above them and Maggie was there to stop Winn when he actually did fall off his chair. 

“Your fiance's mean sometimes,” Winn dusted himself and actually pulled up some work. “The world’s really quiet,” he pouted. 

-

“Hi,” it was almost seven o’clock when Lena walked in the door after her final meeting and she knew the apartment would be busy as they had everyone over for dinner. 

“Hey,” Kara sped to in front of her. Lena kicked off her heels before giving her quick kiss, conscious of the room full of people, she bent down to give Lola her attention before taking Kara with her to go get changed. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked.

“They want to have a gala,” she sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. Kara grabbed some comfy clothing and threw them to Lena. 

“What’s the cause?”. 

“Well, it’s a good cause. I just don’t like the things,” Lena groaned, “Love the cause though. The hospital needs a larger pro bono budget to do gender reassignment surgeries,”.

“That is a good cause,”. 

“They’ve already started organising it,”. 

“Without your permission?”. Lena nodded. 

“Invitations were sent,” she shrugged. 

“You know you could just ask me to be your date instead of doing everything but ask me,” Kara laughed. 

  
“Shut up!” Lena blushed, throwing a pillow in her direction. Kara dodged it with a smile, moving forward to kiss the now changed Lena. 

“We need to go back out before everyone thinks we’ve just had sex,” Kara smiled and Lena laughed, “And by everyone I mean Maggie,”. 

“Come on then. No matter how much I prefer this bed,” she complained as they walked out. 

“We all prefer the bed,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand. 

“That was quick,” Maggie smiled suggestively. 

“I was just talking to Kara about L-Corp next gala,” Lena smiled before launching into an explanation, which involved invitations for all of them and a promise of no black body generators. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember you are wonderful and beautiful and whatever happens, I am proud of you.   
> thank you for giving this so much support.   
> Amel :)


	67. Of Post-It Notes and Sandy Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes all-out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Nach0Ava because it's her birthday

<https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/> \- please check out this link and share it. it's important. donate, sign petitions, do everything you can. Stonewall was a riot. don't give up hope. things change. 

//

Kara was awake at two in the morning. She hates sleeping. She didn’t need to sleep and some days it was good, turning her brain off but she couldn't turn her brain off so instead she lay there with the only thing grounding her was her girlfriend pressed against her body. She needed to do something. Kara slipped out from beneath the sheets and left a note on the bedside table. She opened the door to the balcony and flew out and up. She sat on top of the clouds, just watching. Here she could turn her brain off. She took a deep breath and let herself relax. The sun was beginning to rise by the time she flew back in. She expected to be able to just slip back into bed with Lena but was instead confronted by her girlfriend sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, bent over a book. 

“What are you doing awake?” Kara hissed. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Lena shrugged, “And I could ask you the same thing,”. 

“Same,” Kara sighed, taking a seat next to her. “When did you wake up? You were asleep when I left,”.

“About two-thirty,” Lena hummed, “I lay there for hours but I gave up trying to sleep and started to read,”. 

“Do you ever sleep when I’m not here?” Kara tried to joke in an attempt to hide the weight of the question. 

  
“Well I managed fine before,” Lena commented, a slight annoyance to her voice as she barely looked up from her book. 

“You never left the office before. You would sleep most nights on the couch, even weekends and only then when you had driven yourself to complete exhaustion,” Kara challenged her. Lena groaned and fell back onto the bed, the book covering her face. 

“I don’t feel safe. You make me feel safe,” she mumbled into the open pages. 

“What?” Kara smiled, lying next to her and picking up a corner of the book a little so she could see her girlfriend. 

“You make me feel safe,” Lena repeated and Kara took her time processing the statement. What it meant about their relationship, the conclusion of that making her smile before she considered what it meant about the unspoken past of Lena Luthor. It scared and upset her. She never wanted Lena to feel hurt and she couldn’t read from Lena’s face which one she wanted to be confronted. 

“Lena,” Kara began, her voice laced with sympathy. She pulled the book away from her face and lifted it onto the bedside table. Lena licked her lips, biting back a few tears, she shook her head. Kara understood. She leaned over and turned the bedside lamp on before grabbing the covers and pulling them over them before pulling Lena close. “Let’s get some sleep then,” she mumbled into Lena’s hair, planting a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you,” she whispered at the lowest possible volume and she just felt Lena squeeze her hand in response.

Kara was woken in the morning by a small whisper of ‘I love you too by the way’. She smiled and leaned forward to chase her girlfriend’s lips. “Morning,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. 

“Morning,” Kara mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes as she slowly opened them. She blinked as she took in the sight of her girlfriend in front of her. She was lying on her chest, a hand resting on her collarbone, looking down at Kara little from her position, their legs perfectly slotted together. “You look beautiful,” Kara whispered, leaning forward to capture her lips again.

“Shower?” Lena asked between kisses. Kara didn’t bother with a response, only moving so Lena could wrap her legs around her before picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. 

-

Lena’s day was going shit, apart from the fact that Kara had seemed to discover the greatness of post-it notes and had resolved to leave them everywhere. While Lena had to go into work straight away Kara and Alex had taken Eliza to the airport with long hugs and hard goodbyes. But back to the post-it notes, everywhere. 

The first one Lena found was on the fridge. It was a sketch of two plants. One asked the other if it was hungry and it replied saying it could use a light snack. A photosynthesis joke. Lena smiled to herself and took it off the fridge, sticking it into the back page of her notebook for later. 

The second one was on Lola’s leash. It was a little sketch of a person standing on a planet. It looked like it was half of one, a small tear down the middle. The other half was found on her laptop when she got into the office. It was another person standing on a planet. She put the two together and the two people held hands. It was obvious it was her and Kara. Lena smiled to herself and decided to leave the little sketch on her desk for later. 

The next one she found had just a little note on it. It was inside one of her files. It was stuck where someone had mentioned carbon dating and Kara had written. “I don’t know what carbon dating is but I’m willing to try anything at this point. Instructions soon :)”. It was so Kara in every way. Lena pulled out her phone to text her. 

**Lena:** We’re already dating darling, you don’t need to try anything. 

**Zhao 🌈:** you love me though 

**Lena:** debatable 😜😘

**Zhao 🌈:** YOU USED EMOJIS 😀😁🤗

**Lena:** this is our secret

**Lena:** And what are the instructions?

**Zhao 🌈:** patience is a virtue miss luthor

**Lena:** kaarraaaaaa 🥺

**Zhao 🌈:** leeennnaaaaa

**Lena:** You’re mean

**Lena:** What’s happening? 

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Lena:** Kara

**Zhao 🌈:** Don’t you have work?

**Lena:** 🥺

**Zhao 🌈:** I have a meeting

Lena huffed and put her phone, going back to reading the very boring file before her meeting. The meeting was also hell and ran over her lunch break and when she got back her emotional support puppy had been replaced with a note and a bunch of flowers and a paper bag. Lena read the note first. 

_ I finished work early. We’ve gone for a walk.  _

_ I plugged the location of the surprise into the self-driving car. Be there at 7 o’clock and wear something nice but NO HEELS!!!  _

_ Love you  _

_ K x _

Lena smiled to herself and moved onto the flowers. Three red roses and three red carnations with a green carnation in the middle surrounded by calla lilies, violets and lavender. They were already placed in a vase and arranged neatly in an array of colours. Lena knew that Kara was obsessed with flower meanings so she pulled up the internet and began to google. 

Red roses meant passion, true love, romance and desire, the classic ‘I love you’ rose. Lena smiled to herself. The others weren’t so simple. The red carnations Lena eventually decided were dark red which connoted deep love and affection. The green carnation was a little more unusual, it was most likely a nod Oscar Wilde and just because it was generally gay, an attitude that was so Kara Lena could only smile. She guessed calla lilies were there for the same reason. They meant beautiful and divine love but upon some research, Lena discovered they had been used as a symbol of erotic lesbian love in the past which only made Lena smile more at her girlfriend’s dorkiness. The violets were also a gay flower. A symbol of sapphic love due to Sappho’s poem describing herself and her lover wearing garlands of violets. They used to be given to a woman solely to indicate sapphic desire towards them. The lavender, however, was a little less gay. They meant love at first sight and romance. Lena smiled to herself and pulled out her phone to send Kara a text. 

**Lena:** Thank you for the flowers, darling

**Zhao 🌈:** have you eaten the food?

**Lena:** not yet

**Zhao 🌈:** eat something. Please. For me. I need you alive for what I have planned tonight.

Lena sighed and went over to pick up the plain paper bag. She opened it up and squealed when she saw what was inside. 

**Zhao 🌈:** I heard that :)

**Lena:** YOU’RE MY FAVOURITE!!!

**Lena:** though you don’t need to fly to Ireland to get me lunch

**Zhao 🌈:** you can’t stop me 😝

**Lena:** I’m not going to

**Lena:** I love you

**Zhao 🌈:** I love you too

Lena sighed to herself happily and put her phone down just as Sam walked into her office. “What did Kara do?” she asked. 

“Flowers, surprise date and scones from Ireland,” Lena smiled dorkily as she spoke. 

“You’re so whipped,” Sam laughed, taking her seat and attempting to take a piece of a scone but her hand was slapped away and she was given a hard glare by her best friend. 

“They are from Ireland,” she repeated. 

“I know,”. 

“I don’t get these often. I don’t share them,” Lena smiled, eating a piece of scone pointedly. 

-

Lena had gotten home and changed. After much deliberation, she decided on a simple white long v-neck summer dress which she wore with strappy sandals and her hair hanging down onto her shoulders in its natural waves. She was in the car which was driving her to the location. She knew they were heading to the sea but she didn’t entirely know where along the coast but wasn’t entirely along the coast she was heading. The car stopped and the door was opened to reveal Kara standing on the other side. She was also wearing a summer dress, with blue and red flowers. 

“Hi,” she smiled. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled back, looking at Kara lovingly. “Where are we?”. 

“You’ll see,” Kara offered Lena her hand to help her out of the car. Lens stepped out, taking Kara’s hand and holding it. They were at a deserted beach, Lena recognised from her childhood. She gasped. 

“You broke into the old Luthor beach house,” she smiled. 

“Well, I had a key,” Kara shrugged, “And once I saw the pictures and I had an idea,”. She produced another bunch of flowers, Lena’s favourite plumerias this time. “Do flowers make up for it?”. 

“You don’t need to make up for it. I love it!” Lena laughed, turning to face Kara and pulling her into a lingering kiss. “And I love you,” she smiled. 

“Oh, so you don’t need the flowers,” Kara teased, holding the plumerias just above Lena’s reach. Lena pouted. 

“But I like the flowers,” she smiled. Kara laughed and took one from the bunch and slipped it behind Lena’s right ear. 

“You know if you put on right it means taken but on the left, it means single,” Kara smiled, handing her the bunch. 

“Do you happen to know what they mean too?” Lena smiled, linking her arm through Kara’s and letting her lead her to whatever Kara had set up. 

“They mean dedication and devotion in Hindu culture but in Buddhism they symbolise immortality,” Kara told her. Stopping as they reached the sand to bend down and take her sandals off. Lena did the same and Kara took them from her. 

“I can carry my own shoes,” Lena smiled. 

“I know, but you're my princess so I’m going to treat you like one,” Kara smiled cutely back and took Lena’s hand again. “Now, I wanted to see the sunset together so this looks better at night,” Kara told her before she leads her out from behind the rocks and onto the main beach. 

Lena stopped, her breath hitched in her throat, as she saw Kara’s set up. Rose petals lead a pathway under an arch, covered by millions of golden fairy lights. It ended in front of the small pier where Kara had put a table which was lit by a candle.

“Kara,” she breathed. 

“I know, I know it’s cheesy and I thought it looked good at the time but,” Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips on hers. 

“First of all,” Lena smiled, her arms around Kara’s neck, “It’s beautiful and amazing and wonderful and I love it so much and second of all. Thank you,” she smiled, “Khap zhao rrip,” she whispered. 

“Khap zhao rrip vahdhah zrheuiao,” Kara smiled. 

-

Kara had cooked. Lena tried not to act worried but Kara had noticed. I turned out she had nothing to worry about when she tasted the beef noodles which had a surprising amount of vegetables in with an amazing sauce. Laughing as Kara told her that she had planned for chicken but then worried about salmonella. As they finished dinner the sun began to set and Kara insisted on watching it from the end of the pier, with their feet dipping in the water. It was magical and then Lena had her genius idea. 

“You’ve never been skinny dipping?” she asked, a smug smile on her face. 

“Are you suggesting?” she turned to face Lena and saw she was already standing up and pulling her dress over her head. “Okay,” Kara stood up and did the same, stripping down completely. The night air was cold and Kara could already see Lena shivering. “Maybe we shouldn’t,”. 

“You’ll keep me warm,” Lena smiled and Kara smiled back before jumping into the water with a flip. Lena jumped in after her and immediately swam to Kara, wrapping around what was basically a hot water bottle. Kara was quick to meet Lena’s lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss. They kissed until they were hit over the head with a wave. Lena laughed, pulling away from Kara to catch her breath. “It’s like Alex but in waveform,” she smiled. 

“I really don’t want to think about Alex right now,” Kara laughed before kissing Lena again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:  
> 1\. I have to use a site called emojipedia to find the emojis and I'm looking for this 🥺 one and i search 'the one bottoms use' and it didn't come up and I want to lodge a formal complaint.   
> 2\. I am posting this during school - i wrote it in history and geography  
> 3\. the meaning for lavender I use is actually the meaning of lavender rose but lavender looks better than a lavender rose so the meaning is the same for lavender as it is for lavender rose on Earth-Prime. Fight me.   
> anyways. I know this time is difficult for everyone and it's not getting easier. If you want to chat you can always hit me up on insta @jcdelove  
> amel :)
> 
> p.s i want a girl to shut me up by kissing me


	68. Of Changes and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing at CatCo.

Date night on a Tuesday probably wasn’t Kara’s best idea considering how much she didn’t want to get out of bed. Lena didn’t want to get up either, she was clinging to Kara the same way she had been since the Kryptonian had flown them home. It took all of Kara’s coaxing and willpower to get the two of them out of bed. Lola had helped, jumping everywhere and licking their faces in a desperate search for food. Lena was lucky with her day. One board meeting then a full day in the lab but Kara had a meeting that could determine her whole career. Snapper had handed in his resignation late last night in a plan to go world travelling as a food critic on a blog and Cat seemed ready to instigate a catfight (pun definitely intended) but instead of it being between two cats, it was for the affections of a Cat. They’d gotten an email extremely late last night to be in a meeting at 8 o’clock and Kara wasn’t going to be late. She really hated change. 

After finally waking up enough Lena noticed something was a little off with Kara. Which meant confrontation. She hated confrontation, plus they were living in even more of a pink sparkly loved-up bubble than usual and she didn’t want to burst it. So she asked her. 

“Snapper’s resigning,” Kara mumbled into her bowl of cereal. Lena looked confused and tried to catch Kara’s eye. 

“Isn’t that a happy thing? I thought that was a happy thing. Why aren’t we happy?” Lena asked. 

“Hate change,” Kara still spoke to her cereal as though it were the most captivating audience. She seemed to think for a second before dropping her spoon into the bowl. “It’s like I hated him and he hated me but at least there was that mutual understanding and I knew he would always criticise me but I kind of blocked it out towards the end and he made me a better reporter. He was bad but I knew what to expect,” she looked at Lena properly for the first. “I know he was a dick but I knew how to handle him,”. Lena had already moved to Kara’s side and was pulling her into a hug. Undoubtedly the first and best thing to do whenever Kara is in crisis. 

“You could get the job,” Lena suggested. 

“Kara Danvers isn’t a leader,” she sighed. 

“You are though,”. 

“Kara isn’t,” Kara pulled away from Lena standing up. Lena turned in her chair to face Kara. “Kara ZorEl, Supergirl and Kara Danvers are three very different people,” Kara sighed, beginning to pace. “It’s just like,” Kara lost the words, throwing her hands up in the air. Lena flinched unintentionally. “Rao! Did I hit you?” Kara rambled a thousand different words in English and Kryptonian, crouching down to the height Lena was sitting. 

“Kara. Kara. Kara,” Lena tried to cut off the rambling. “Kara!” she spoke at a louder volume, “You didn’t hit me,”. Kara took a breath. “I just flinched,” Lena shrugged. 

“Are you sure?” Kara’s hand moved to cup Lena’s face. 

  
“I’m positive,” Lena smiled, her hand going to grasp Kara’s. 

“Okay,” Kara took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Lena. “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, “Now lets work through this,”. 

-

“How was your date?” Nia asked Kara as soon as she got to her desk at half-past seven. Ridiculously early so she couldn’t be late. 

“Amazing,” Kara smiled dorkily. 

“That good, huh?” Nia laughed, looking at Kara’s smile. Kara blushed and covered her face to try and hide the smile. Kara heard the doors open downstairs and straightened up, elbowing Nia. 

  
“She’s here,” she hissed. Nia turned pale. 

“Do you think she’s in a bad mood?”. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled, “She’s yelling at security for,” Kara listened for a second, “Letting someone in her elevator,”. 

“Oh fuck,” Nia sat back down in her chair, with all intention of just hiding. Kara followed suit. The elevator doors opened and Cat’s poor assistant-of-the-week ran to her, trying to catch her up. 

“Kara! My office now!”. Nia’s mouth almost dropped to the floor.

“Did she just use your name?” she asked. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled before trying to walk at a normal pace to the office. 

“Bring the files on the old Luthor story!”. Kara turned back and grabbed a USB while Nia gave her a weird look, Kara just shrugged. 

“You and I both know I remember,” Cat told Kara as soon she shut the door behind her, indicating for Kara to take a seat at her desk. 

“Earth-38. Pre-crisis?” Kara asked. 

“If that's what you’re calling it,” Cat shrugged, “What did you have on Lex on this Earth?”. 

“Quite a bit,” Kara passed Cat the USB. 

“A USB? Is it 2010?”. 

“There was a lot of information,” Kara shrugged, “In many different languages,”. Cat sighed, plugging it into her computer and letting it load up. 

“Where did you get this?”. 

“L-Corp records, Lena’s diaries, Lex’s diaries, Lillian’s diaries and secret base, of sorts, where Superman and I keep weapons and files,” Kara told her. “There’s a file called timeline that we put together, it’s useful. In red is what the public knew, in blue is if the board knew, in green is if the family knew and black is just what Lex knew and occasionally Lillian. We think Lex just framed Lillian for all of it and she was happy to take it to save her son,”. 

“Why do you want to know?” Kara asked. 

  
“They didn’t tell the DE-whatever thingy,” Cat looked shocked. 

“No, they obviously didn’t,”. 

  
“Lex escaped last night. I have a source on the inside,” Cat’s voice softened as she told her. 

“You need to go?”. 

  
“What do you think?” Kara snapped. “Sorry, sore sub-”. 

“Don’t apologise,” Cta cut her off standing up. “So I want to go out there and ask as many questions as possible until you find out. I don’t care if it’s an impossible task and take Nyah to help you,” she yelled with a little smile to Kara. Kara gave her an appreciative smile and grabbed the USB back before running off, grabbing Nia as she did. 

“What are we doing?” Nia asked as they got in the elevator, confused as Kara pressed for the roof. 

“Alex,” Kara was already on the comms, “Code red, Level 5,” she spoke. If it were a cartoon Nia’s eyes would've come out of her head on those springs. 

“Lex escaped,” she mouthed. 

“If Cat’s source is right,”. 

“They usually are,” Nia almost yelled and they went onto the windy roof, both of them materialising their suits. Nia’s had gotten a little upgrade which allowed her to float a bit but she couldn’t fly long-distance at great heights alone so she took Kara’s hand and let her control the flight while still floating herself. Nia was dropped at the DEO before Kara landed on Lena’s balcony, remembering she was in a board meeting she ran to Jess’ desk. 

“Tell Lena it’s an emergency,” Kara told her, having changed into her normal clothing.

  
“It’s an important meeting,”. 

“You’d think I’d disturb it if it wasn’t bad,” Kara challenged her and Jess sighed before walking off. Kara went to Lola, stroking her head, gently and giving her cuddles. 

“This better be fucking good because the board really doesn’t li-”. 

“Code red. Level 5,” Kara cut her off as she spoke, standing up from the crouch with Lola still in her arms. 

“The puppy really negates the seriousness,” Lena smiled, pushing them into her office. “Are you sure?”. 

“It’s Cat’s source but Alex is verifying,”. 

J’onn voice came over the comms. It was correct. Kara relayed the information to Lena who just sighed. 

“I have to go back to work and prepare the board before the story breaks,” Lena shrugged, going to walk out.    
  


“There’s more at play here,” Kara told her in a whisper-yell. 

“And I still have a job,”. 

“You’re avoiding it,”. 

“So what if I am,” Lena walked out, taking the final word. Kara sighed and let Lola free, giving her more cuddles. 

“Look after mommy,” she told her before straightening up and sighing. She let her suit materialise and fly out again and to the DEO. 

-

“He was released. He claimed mind control. There’s fabricated evidence that he was and Lillian confessed to it so he was free to go. The DA couldn’t press charges,” Alex caught Kara up as she landed. “Where’s Lena?”. 

“Avoiding and burying herself in work. Don’t worry I’m listening,” Kara sighed. 

“Well, we have reason to believe he went straight to Russia for some reason but we believe people are safe. Here’s all the information we can give to the public. Let Cat run it. They need to know,” Alex handed her one of the notepads she used for work. “Well I couldn’t just give you a bid DEO file,” she smiled before sending her and Nia off again. They had time to kill before going back so they handled an apartment fire, two car crashes and a robbery before Nia took a mugging by herself and Kara headed off to go talk to Lena. 

-

“I’m fine and I heard it all over the comms,” Lena spoke before Kara even walked into the office. 

“Well you're not because if you are fine you would be in the lab like you were meant to be today,” Kara smiled, handing Lena a bar of her favourite chocolate. 

“I don’t feel like eating,” Lena avoided the question. 

“Lee? Please,” Kara almost pleaded. 

“I was happy, for a second I was happy and that makes me a bad person so if you don’t mind I’m going to bury myself in work,”. 

“That’s just human,” Kara smiled, she went from opposite Lena to next to her, pushing out her chair and spinning her so she faced Kara and she had to listen. “You’re still his sister. He’s still your brother,” Kara told her. “You can feel whatever the fuck you want to feel,” Lean had to hide a smile as she heard Kara swear. “Feeling can be anything, it’s about our actions,” Kara was struggling to meet Lena’s eyes from the awkward position so her standing while Lena sat. 

“Come here,” Lena smiled and Kara moved to straddle her lap and their eyes met. “Stop being so right all the time,” she laughed. 

“I’ll try,” Kara smiled. The funny thing about the position was that though it looked sexual it was more intimate with the two just staring lovingly at each other. 

“I’m going to improve the anti-kryptonite and integrate it into your suit then,” Lena smiled, holding out her hand for Kara’s current suit. Kara took the hidden thing off that allowed it to materialise and went to look for an old materialiser in Lena’s safe. She grabbed one and put the suit back on. 

“You put pants on the spare,” Kare smiled widely. 

“Of course,” Lena laughed. “Go, break the story,” she smiled, giving Kara a lingering kiss.

“I love you,” Kara smiled. 

“I love you too,” Lena spoke at a normal volume even though Kara had already flipped off the balcony, blowing a kiss as she flew away. Lena went straight down to her lab to begin work on the anti-kryptonite upgrades so it was inconspicuously integrated into the normal suit. 

-

“Lenaaaa. Are you finished yeeetttt?” Kara complained from the corner. It was already seven o’clock at night and Kara was waiting, impatiently, for Lena to finish up the suit. While Lena was determined to finish the whole thing before the morning. Lena turned to look at her girlfriend so saw her sitting on one of the lab tables, swinging her legs and lazily playing with Lola. 

“I’m just trying to figure out a way to make sure you can breathe, darling,” Lena smiled. 

“I don’t neeeed to breathe,”

“The whole point is that you stay alive,”. 

“I also need foooood to stay alive,”. Lena sighed and went back to her work, ignoring her girlfriend. 

-

“I’m boooorrrrred,”. 

“You can go home,”. 

  
“No. Then you won’t go home, I’m staying,”. 

-

“Leeeennnaaa,”. 

“Yes, darling,”. 

“Can you pleeeeaaase finish it in the morning?”. 

“Talking slows me down,”. 

-

**Zhao 🌈:** leeeeeennnnnaaaaaa

“Seriously?”. Lena turned around to face Kara and saw her pout. “Fine, I’ll do the maths at home,” she sighed. “Let’s go,”. 

“Yes!” Kara smiled, swinging her legs and jumping off the desk. 

“Dork,” Lena smiled, grabbing her bag and going to the door to hold it open for Kara. 

“Dork that you loovvve,” Kara teased as she walked through, giving Lena a kiss. Lena shook her head and took Kara’s hand. 

-

“Are you okay there?” Lena asked Kara from her place on the couch where she was reading a book, having finished the rest of the maths. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara replied, not even breathless from the press-ups she was doing. 

“But why are you doing press-ups?” Lena asked, leaning over the couch to look at Kara, appreciating the fact sports bras existed as well as the existence of Kara’s muscles. 

“I have too much energy,” Kara smiled, moving on to one arm and still barely exerting any effort. “Can you sit on my back?” she asked. 

“What?” Lena laughed.

“It will be harder if there were more weight,” Kara shrugged, “Alex used to do it,”. 

“Fine,” Lena smiled, “How do you want me to sit?”. 

“Just cross your legs,”. Lena sat down on Kara’s back, crossing her legs and continued reading her book. Kara was surprisingly stable while she did the push-ups. 

-

“Kara! Answer your phone!” Alex burst in the door of the apartment. “What are you doing?” Alex was already taking out her phone and taking pictures.

“Kara’s burning energy and I’m reading my book,” Lena shrugged, suddenly realising how long Kara had been doing push-ups for. “What are you doing?”. 

“Mom thought Kara had died because she didn’t answer her phone so I got sent to check-in,” Alex sighed, “I’m so sending her these photos as proof of life,”. 

“Please don’t,” Kara begged between push-ups. 

“Send them to me,” Lena smiled smugly, before leaning over to look at Kara. “I can post them. She has her glasses on,” she laughed and Kara sighed. 

“Well, now I know you’re alive. I’m going to head home. Maggie’s waiting with food,” she smiled, “Answer your fucking phone,” she told her sister before leaving again. 

Lena reached and picked up her phone and started to post one of the pictures. She managed to find one where she was smiling, half-focused on her book while Kara’s muscles looked huge. 

**lenaluthor** when your girlfriend is freakishly strong  _ @karadanvers  _

📸:  _ @alex_danvers _

Little did she know that Kara was back on the one arm press-ups and was using her other hand for something else. A notification came up that Kara had posted. She clicked on it. 

**karadanvers** when your girlfriend posts a picture you don’t like so you do the same in return. 

It was a photo Nia had taken when she saw Kara hanging upside down from a bar and Lena kissing her because it ‘looked like spiderman’ which is apparently awesome and epic. (Lena had fangirled a little but that’s why she didn’t want it posted). 

“That’s mean,” she pouted. 

“You look cute in it,”. Lena could hear Kara’s smile. There was a flurry of movement and suddenly she was straddling Kara’s hips with Kara looking up at her. 

“Really?” Lena laughed, looking at her girlfriend lying beneath her. 

“What?” Kara shrugged, sitting up and taking Lena’s phone out of her hand and placing it off to the side. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Lena laughed, cupping Kara’s face and leaning in to kiss her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this in politics class because I already know the world is going to shit. I have wanted to write the push-ups for ages don't attack me. Also, my spell check hated this document. I don't have much time so stay home and stay safe.   
> Amel :)


	69. Of Worries and Middle Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara says "We need to talk"  
> Lena spirals.

It was like Kara was trying to kill her. She couldn’t focus on anything at all. She’d gotten off the phone with Alura that morning when they were five minutes away from L-Corp, thought for several moments and then said: “We need to talk later,”. We need to talk. We need to talk. She’d gotten out of the car before Lena had had a chance to ask her anything and now she was pacing up and down her office ranting to Sam and Ruby, who was off school because she had vomited the night before. She was feeling fine now but in Ruby’s own words ‘Sam had panicked’. 

“Maybe she wants to break up,” Ruby suggested from where she was lying on the floor playing with Lola. She was intensely death-stared by Sam. 

“She’s joking,” Sam told Lena before turning to her daughter, “You’re joking,”. 

“I didn’t even think of that,” Lena muttered. “What if she wants to break up?”. 

“Lena, she looks at you like you are the best and most amazing thing on this planet,”. 

“In the whole of space and time,” Ruby corrected from the corner. 

“Exactly. That woman loves you more than anything else,”. 

“Even potstickers,” Ruby added. 

“Yep,” Sam agreed, “She won’t break up with you. It’s probably no big deal,”. 

“No big deal. We need to talk. She’s never said that before,” Lena argued. 

“She probably didn’t even think about what she’s saying,” Sam shrugged. 

“Please can you explain to me why I need to come here,” Alex walked into the office, dressed in full DEO regalia. 

“We need a Kara expert,” Ruby smiled, from the corner. 

“What are you doing off school, kid?” Alex laughed. 

“I vomited last night and you’re not allowed in till 48 hours after you vomit,” Ruby sighed from the corner, “So I get to play with Lola all day,”. Lola barked at her name and jumped to grab at the toy Ruby was holding. 

“What did my sister do then?” Alex asked, taking a seat next to Sam. 

  
  


“She said we need to talk,” Lena began to launch into the long story again with highly detailed descriptions of Kara’s body language as well as what she overheard from the call. 

“This is where you wish ten in the morning is an acceptable time to access alcohol,” Sam leaned over and whispered to Alex. 

“That’s just my everyday life,” Alex joked. Lena didn’t notice their side conversation as she went on explaining. 

-

“Kara just doesn’t get human stuff all the time,” Alex tried to reassure Lena after her very long explanation, “She probably didn’t even think about what she’s saying and if your fucking worried about what your girlfriend’s thinking, text her,”. 

“You owe me a buck,” Ruby smiled. 

“What?”. 

“Swear around Ruby and you pay her a buck,” Lena told her, “Sam invented the stupid rule,”.

“She was saying the f-bomb at three years old and when I confronted Lena about swearing in front of her she said ‘well, I didn’t f-ing teach her to swear, that’s b-u-l-l-s-h-i-t,” Sam spelt out the last word, in an attempt to avoid paying money. 

“So she decided to break my bank and now Ruby uses it to get a shit tonne of money,” Lena smiled before realising what she said and passing Ruby two bucks. “I carry dollar bills around just for this,” Lena smiled at Alex handing them over, the underlying message being don’t bother paying me back. Her phone buzzed and Lena picked it up. 

**Zhao 🌈:** What do you and Sam want for lunch? 

“Kara’s coming over soon isn’t she,” Sam laughed. 

“No,” Lena squeaked. “How do you know?”. 

“That smile,” Alex laughed.

“Can you ask her to pick up pizza for me?” Ruby smiled. 

“Plain pasta,” Sam amended.

“I have lunch with Maggie,” Alex smiled when Lena looked at her. “More wedding cake tasting and I think that’ll cover me,” she went to the door before turning around. “Don’t tell Kara,” she warned them before walking out. 

“No,” Sam told Ruby, looking at her face and deducing she was definitely thinking about cake. 

“What do you want?” Lena asked her. 

“Whatever you end up having,”. 

**Lena:** Chinese sounds good for us. Ruby’s here (she was sick last night) so plain pasta or rice or toast is good for her. 

**Zhao 🌈:** I’ll be twenty minutes :)

“Food will be here in twenty minutes,” Lena joked. 

“You realise you have to marry her. I need this food service,” Sam smiled. 

“I forgot my lunch on Wednesday and having Supergirl drop it off gave me crazy cool points. Especially because it was pizza, hidden inside an unmarked Tupperware,”. 

“I still can’t believe she did that,” Sam shook her head, “And I can’t believe you texted her before anyone else,”. 

“I wanted the pizza,” Ruby said in a small voice. 

-

Kara dropped off Arias' food before flying into Lena’s office. She grabbed plain pasta as well as Eliza’s magic upset stomach soup for Ruby and was in a rather good mood until she saw Lena’s face. 

“What did I do wrong?” she asked innocently, a small pout forming on her face. 

“We need to talk!” Lena almost yelled, “I haven’t been able to focus all morning,”. 

“Well I did need to talk to you about something,” Kara shrugged. 

“But we need to talk. It is always bad. Always,”. 

“Oh,” Kara pressed her lips together, “I don’t know what this is,”. 

“Well now I’m really worried,” Lena grabbed the food off Kara and led her over to the couch, taking the potstickers out and handing them straight to her girlfriend, sensing her stress. “What is it?” she asked, tucking a hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara shoved three potstickers in to avoid the question. Lena shook her head and grabbed one of the noodle dishes to kill time when she waited for Kara to explain. She was unsure whether or not to go close to Kara. 

“I knew,” Kara eventually spoke.

“You knew what?”. 

“I knew this would come,”. 

“What would come, Kar? You’re being very non-specific here,”. 

“There’s one thing I didn’t tell you about Zhao. I didn’t even know if it was feasible and I know what I felt for you and I didn’t want you to feel bad,”. 

“Kara, slow down,” Lena placed a hand over hers, “Just explain,”. 

“There was a DNA test for Zhao. You wouldn’t run it unless you thought you’d found it. It was the rules. You know in all that DNA humans call ‘junk’. That’s actually extremely useful,”. 

“I feel like this is a slight at human intelligence,” Lena laughed, “But go on,”. 

“Well, as humans are beginning to discover, this DNA can mutate a bit and on Krypton they discovered that it happened when two people found Zhao. It was a marker that would occur,” Kara noticed Lena’s science curiosity face coming in and launched into a more detailed explanation. “Okay, so we have genetic material still made up of deoxyribonucleic acid with chromosomes and the four bases: A, T, C, G and they produce chemicals by protein synthesis,” Lena nodded and Kara took a breath to put another potsticker in her mouth. 

“Well,” she continued, “If Zhao occurs instead of T pairing with A in this stretch of junk DNA, A pairs with C and T pairs with G and then it becomes more useful DNA and begins to protein synthesis and when you do the Kryptonian ceremony there can occasionally be side effects like being able to feel each other’s emotions or dream-sharing or you know greek mythology,”. Lena thought for a second. 

“Powers? The story of Zeus splitting up soulmates because they were too powerful together,”. Kara nodded. 

“My mum ran the test on hair she found on a hairbrush, which I have told her was an invasion of privacy,” Kara added, “But she ran the test and,” she trailed off, taking a breath. 

“Are you saying we have it or we don’t?”. 

“I wouldn’t tell you if we didn’t. They didn’t know whether it could cross-species because we have such a similar DNA structure it can,” Kara breathed. 

“So, we could have all of that,”. 

“Or none of it. Kal’s parents only had the feeling of the other person’s emotions,”. 

“Why were you so worried, darling?” Lena smiled, moving closer to her, still sensing some of Kara’s stress. 

“You’re dating an alien,”. 

“I’m very much aware of that,” Lena smiled. 

“Well, it’s not exactly normal, is it? I’m not normal,”. Lena began to understand what Kara was talking about a bit better. 

“First of all, I’m not just dating an alien. I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with said alien,” Lena moved a bit closer. “And because I am so in love with this alien I want to know everything about her and her planet, regardless of whether it’s normal or not. It’s not like I’ve had the most normal life anyway,” Lena laughed. “I don’t care if my DNA is mutating or whether I can feel your emotions, which is really fucking cool anyway. Kara, I care that I’m with you, no matter what. Khap zhao rrip, kuvaium  _ (I love you, idiot) _ ,”. 

“Khap zha-nahn kuvaium  _ (I’m not an idiot) _ ,” Kara laughed but Lena just shushed her leaning in for a passionate kiss, their lips moving against each other like the perfect dance partners. Lena tried to pour all her emotions into the kiss, onto Kara’s soft lips. Lena had to eventually pull back for air, pressing her forehead against Kara’s. “Khap zhao rrip vahdhah, izo iovis non-zha raozh  _ (I love you too if that wasn’t clear) _ ,” Kara smiled and Lena laughed lightly. “Rrip nim te zrhemin-zhao,” Kara whispered at the lowest volume.

“Ta-ehworiv rrip?”  _ (What did you say?) _ ”. 

“Rrip nim ahrvig vot tagdehdh  _ (You'll find out at some point) _ ,”. Lena smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara again. 

“Mr Billiards! Mr Billiards!” Kara heard Jess’ yell from the other side of the door and pulled away from Lena’s lips.

“Mr Billiards?” she mouthed and Lena sighed. 

“Misogynistic white male on the board who thinks I’m doing a bad job because I’m not a homicidal maniac and he’s known me since I was five years old,” Lena rushed to finish speaking as the door began to open. She stood up and immediately transformed into CEO mode. “Edward, I didn’t recall us having an appointment,” Lena smiled faux-politely, “I’m taking my lunch break,”. 

“I just wanted to make sure you saw the plans for this new gala, it’s for the,” he looked around and lowered his voice, “Gays,”. 

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce you this is my girlfriend,” Kara turned on the sofa to smile at him, “If you’d been keeping up at any point in the last ten or so years you would know I am one of these,” Lena looked around in an impression of him, “Gays,”. 

“Well, you won’t count on my attendance or donation,” he told her. 

“Oh, what a shame,” Lena deadpanned, “Now, I have some food to get back to. I’ll see you later, Mr Billiards,”. 

“Your father would be ashamed,” he told her as she tried to usher him out of the room. 

“That’s wrong, my homicidal mother and brother would be ashamed and they are very much ashamed but my father, he wouldn’t have given a fuck,” she pushed him out of her office. “If he doesn’t leave, don't be afraid to call security,” Lena smiled to Jess before walking back in. 

“Would he have cared?” Kara asked from the couch. 

“When I was seven I had a girlfriend in that silly way where you would date when you were kids but they were really your closest friend. Well I told him first, I ran into his office that day after school and told him all about her and how she’d given me a Haribo ring and he sat me on his lap and told me that it was amazing but not to tell Lex or Lillian. He used to say quite a bit ‘Just be yourself, LeLe,” Lena smiled, sitting back down on the couch as she spoke. Kara smiled and pulled Lena close, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

-

“No!”. 

“Yes!”. 

“No!”. 

“Yes!”. 

“No!”. 

“Tell me, please,”. 

“Never,”. 

“You’re evil. I’m your girlfriend, I deserve to know,”. 

“I’m sorry honey, sometimes my Luthor genes shine through,” Lena put her feet into Kara’s lap as she sat down next to her on the couch, opening her book. Kara sighed and went back to her phone. 

“Lenaaaa,”. 

“No,”. 

“Please,”. 

“No,” Lena spoke without looking up from her book. Kara went back to her phone again. 

“Lenaaa,”. 

“No,”. 

“But how are we supposed to get married if I don’t know your middle name,” Kara’s face was peeking at her over the edge of the book. Lena put the book down. “I take thee, Lena something Luthor to be my lawfully wedded wife,” Kara pouted. 

“Firstly, hold your horses,” Lena laughed, flicking Kara’s nose. “And I’ll tell you for that,”. 

“But I don’t want to know then, I want to know now,” Kara whined. 

“Tough. You already know too much. You know my birthday,”. 

“You’re annoying,” Kara muttered, falling down onto Lena’s chest. Lena let her stay there, playing with her hair as she picked up her book again. Their evening was riddled with Kara begging Lena to tell her at the most awkward moments. The next time was when Lena was getting changed for bed and couldn’t find her pyjama shorts. 

“What’s your middle name?” it was like Kara materialised from nowhere in front of Lena and she screamed. 

“What the hell, Kar,” she hit her playfully and grabbed her sleep shorts.

“Lena What the hell Kar Luthor. That doesn’t sound right,” Kara joked as she watched Lena put the sleep shorts on. 

“That’s because it isn’t my middle name,” Lena smiled, “You’re never going to find it out,” she kissed Kara as she left the wardrobe.    
  


Then Kara asked Lena while she was brushing her teeth and when Kara was brushing her teeth multiple times. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Lena asked as Kara stood on the other side of the room after coming back from checking on Lola. 

“Not until you tell me your middle name,”. 

“Then don’t come to bed,” Lena smiled, settling down and knowing she was going to regret taking the stance but she wasn’t going to lose this battle of wills.    
  


-

It felt like it had been a century of just lying there for Lena. Kara had entertained herself by reading a book in the light of the hallway but Lena was just lying there. In reality, it had been three minutes but Lena wasn’t going to look up and check a clock. She was going to fall asleep. Without Kara. 

“Kieran,” Lena called out. 

“What?” there was a burst of wind and Kara was standing next to Lena. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor,” Lena admitted. 

“Yes,” Kara smiled, jumping over Lena to get into bed and snuggling down next to her, pulling her close; not bothering with the dance where they try not to share one pillow. “I love it,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. 

“You do?”. 

  
“Of course I do, it’s yours,”. 

“What’s your middle name?”. 

“I don’t have one. We didn’t have that on Krypton,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SCIENCE FICTION - biologists don’t @ me about how this isn’t possible.
> 
> I am certifiably just above average in Biology. I was meant to take a GCSE in it this year and I was predicted a 7 or an 8 but I couldn’t remember whether A paired up with T, C or G and I know there is at least one biologist reading this so I needed to get it right so I needed my textbook but because my GCSEs were cancelled I gave it to my brother who is taking them in 2022 but starts studying for the next academic year (in September) so at 3 am I snuck into his room and stole a textbook. 
> 
> In my head, Lionel is the parent Lena deserves because she needs that shit.


	70. Of Night Visitors and Morning Afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a visitor in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am crushing on a girl who lives in another country. fuck me.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked the darkness. She was acutely aware Lena had been lying awake in her arms for about fifteen minutes and she also knew Lena knew she was awake as well. 

“How I’m shit at sleeping,” Lena smiled. 

“Liar,” Kara scoffed, calling Lena’s bluff. 

“I was thinking about the old Supergirl costume,” Lena mumbled. 

“What?” Kara laughed, moving so she was on top of Lena, her hands bracketing Lena’s shoulders. She could see Lena’s blush through the darkness. “What about it?”. 

“How you looked particularly hot?” Lena shrugged seemingly nonchalantly but it was a barrier Kara could easily see-through. 

“How so?” Kara smiled, easing herself closer to Lena. She felt Lena’s smile. 

“Well your legs,” Kara felt Lena’s hand wander as far down her body as they possibly could, reaching the middle of Kara’s thighs, the movement causing Lena to sit up a little so their faces were mere centimetres from each other. “Were on show, which means I got a full view of these amazing muscles,” Lena slowly massaged the back of Kara’s thigh. “And the skirt seemed to emphasise a lot of your best assets,” Lena moved her hands up, avoiding where Kara wanted her to go and moving to her ass, taking a handful. Kara laughed against Lena’s lips and Lena moved forward to capture her in a kiss, pulling Kara’s body closer to hers as she did. 

“What else?” Kara whispered against her mouth. 

“Well, the skin-tight is an advantage of both suits,” Lena moved her hands up slowly and round to Kara’s abs, pushing her sleep shirt up as she did. “And you know how much I love your abs,” she murmured before pulling Kara into another kiss, her hands never leaving Kara’s abs. “You know in my mind I think of these as the eight of the nine wonders of the world,” Lena laughed. 

“What’s the ninth?”. Lena just smiled at first and used her hands on Kara’s abs to flip them over. 

“You,” she whispered into Kara’s ear before beginning to trail butterfly kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Sucking and biting at every pulse point. Kara’s moans and sighs egging her on. Lena reached the top of Kara’s shirt and pulled it over her head before reattaching her lips to Kara’s chest. 

An alarm went off and Lena’s mouth left Kara’s nipple but that didn’t bother the blonde. It was the noise. “Heartbeat,” Lena was quick to whisper into what she quickly realised was the still dark room. She turned her head to look at the clock. 4 in the morning. She reached into the nightstand and grabbed Kara’s glasses and some lead earplugs she’d been working on for thunderstorms and passed them to her. “Trust me. Put them in,” she whispered at the lowest volume possible, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. Kara did so and Lena instantly felt her clam down. 

“I can’t hear much,” Kara spoke at a normal volume, “It’s like I don’t have powers. What’s the alarm? It’s not a fire,”. 

“Burglary,” Lena breathed as she remembered. Kara instantly transformed into her costume. Lena had to stop herself from thinking about the fact Kara wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, let alone other clothing. Lena grabbed a pair of sweatpants and Kara’s hoodie and followed her out of the room. 

She switched on the light in the main room as they walked in and a familiar bald head shone upon them. Kara had him pinned to a wall in a second. Lena was unphased as she walked over to the alarm and switched it off, telling security not to call the police and that Supergirl was here. Kara finished frisking him for weapons, sliding a gun across the floor away from him. Lena stopped it with her foot and took the cartridge out, placing it on the counter before taking a seat at the kitchen table, gesturing for Kara to sit next to her. Lex took the hint and sat opposite. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here?” Lex drawled. 

“I don’t really care,”. 

“What did you do?”. 

“What are you talking about?” Lena shrugged. 

“The money. There’s so little left,” Lex almost yelled. Kara choked, she knew approximately how much was left and it wasn’t a small amount. Lex looked at her weirdly. 

“There’s definitely not a small amount left,” Lena told him, shaking her head. 

“I just assumed there was considering you sold so many of our properties and cleared out every offshore bank account and paid all our overdue tax,” Lex yelled. 

“I’m sorry I obeyed the law,” Lena drawled sarcastically. 

“Lena! How am I meant to live?”. 

“Get a job,”. 

“I have a criminal record!”. 

“Well then admit to your crimes and go to prison where you deserve to be,”. 

“I don’t deserve to be there, I’m trying to save the world,”.

“For fuck's sake, Lex!” Lena yelled. She took a deep breath before continuing. “You have killed over a thousand people at least, that’s not saving the fucking world that’s destroying it. Here’s a life hack: if you want to save the world, stop killing people, you blind prick,”. 

“Don’t say something you’ll regret,” Lex stood up. 

“No! You don’t get to do that anymore!” Lena did the same. 

“What you’ve got your little girlfriend?” he gestured to Kara. Lena turned to Kara and gave her a pleading look.    
  
“I’m going to just,” Kara picked up Lola who had crawled into her lap and walked out of the room. 

“I’m plenty strong enough by myself,” Lena shouted. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lex’s voice was calm and collected, low and threatening as he approached Lena. 

“No!” Lena told him. “I shot you remember,”. 

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that,” Lex drawled with a smile. 

“You brought up saving the world,” Lena quipped back.

“Just give me some money and this will be so much easier,” Lex smiled, oozing control even though he was so out of place. 

“No,”. 

“I need it,”. 

“You almost killed my girlfriend,”. 

“Lena,” his voice had a warning note slip into it. 

“You put mom in jail and what she did was never as bad as you,” Lena spat. 

“Lena,” the volume of his voice had lowered but it just made it more threatening. Kara had put Lola down on their bed where she instantly fell asleep. She was waiting in the hallway, waiting for Lena. Lex was inches from her. 

“You don’t want to find out what will happen if you don’t,” he muttered and then it was like everything moved in slow motion. His hand began to raise and Kara didn’t even think before she had him in handcuffs, thanking Rao that Maggie had insisted on her having a pair for arrests ‘to avoid another lamppost being bent in half’. She couldn’t read Lena’s face and she stood there. 

“Just take him,” Lena sighed. Kara smiled weakly and dragged him to the balcony, she dumped him at the police station closest and used her superspeed to get back to Lena in under a second. She walked back to their bedroom pushing the door open quietly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena shook her head. 

“We’ve still got about an hour and a half before the alarm goes off anyway,” Kara smiled, climbing into bed next to Lena and pulling her close. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered as she felt Lena’s heart rate steady into sleep. 

  
  


-

Not talking about it seemed to be the only thing Lena was capable of doing. Kara only had to go into CatCo for a few minutes to get the story she was following, she then used a large amount of superspeed to write it and by 11 o’clock she was in Lena’s office, sitting on her couch, Lola snuggled to her side and waiting for Lena to get out of her meeting. 

“What happened?” Sam asked, walking into the office. “You have two minutes till Lena gets back so you better explain quickly why Supergirl dropped a handcuffed Lex Luthor off at a police station and four in the morning saying he was breaking and entering into his sister's apartment?”. 

“He was and she won’t talk about it. He asked for money and some things were said, mainly no from Lena, and then we threatened her and I think he was going to hit her but I never gave him the chance,” Kara spoke quickly. 

“How much won’t she talk about it?”. 

“I try to bring it up and she either shoves food in my mouth or changes the subject,”.

“Why are you here then?”. 

“Her heart rate has been 10 bpm higher than normal all day and it went up to 20 bpm higher when I left. I thought it might help. I don’t know,” Kara mumbled, hiding by focusing on Lola. “She just got in the elevator,” she told Sam. 

“Thanks,” Sam snuck out onto the balcony and walked round and back into her office. 

-

Lena walked into her office, typing viciously on her phone and barely looking up. Kara sat back to see how long it would take her to notice. She took a seat at her desk and looked up from her phone. 

“Fucking hell, Kara,” Lena gasped, a hand flying to her chest as she dropped her phone onto her desk. “How long have you been there?”.

“I don’t really know,” Kara shrugged, “But definitely since you walked in,”.

“You need to make more noise,” Lena smiled at her softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara began to make her way over to Lena and leaned over the desk to give Lena a kiss. Lena pushed herself out of her chair to meet Kara’s lips. 

“Hi,” Lena whispered against her lips. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Lena asked, sitting back down. Kara sat on Lena’s desk with a smile. 

“I finished work early and I was bored,” Kara outright lied. 

“Liar!” Lena scoffed, “You used your superspeed to finish your work and then came over here to check on me,”. 

“Maybe,” Kara smiled, pressing her lips together. 

“I knew it,” Lena laughed triumphantly, leaning back in her chair and putting her legs up on her desk. 

“You can’t really do that in a pencil skirt,” Kara pointed out, pushing Lena’s legs off the desk, “And you insist on having the most glass office in the city,”. 

“It’s one-way,” Lena shrugged. 

“Wait. So if I do this,” Kara standing up and doing a silly dance, “No one can see me,”. Lena laughed into her hand to hide the fact she was laughing. Kara noticed and spun around to face the laughing Lena. “It’s not one-way is it?” Kara sighed. 

“It definitely isn’t one-way,” Lena laughed, going over to give Kara a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist. “But that was cute,”. Kara just pouted and Lena leaned in to kiss it away. 

-

Lena got home before Kara, who had been on Supergirl duty since two in the afternoon. It was now six and Lena knew she was going to be tired so she was making a huge dinner, mainly for Kara to eat when the hero flew in through the balcony. 

“Hey, darling,” Lena smiled, looking up from the stove. 

“Hi,” Kara sighed, “People are shitty,”. Lena almost dropped the spoon she was holding. 

“What?”. 

  
“People are shitty,” Kara repeated, letting her suit dematerialise as she took a seat at the island, opposite Lena. “Some kids attacked the LGBT Youth Center, vandalised the bits they couldn’t smash in. One girl got a brick to her head,” Kara slouched over the counter. 

“Oh Kar,” Lena switched the stove off so she could go round and hug her girlfriend. Lena pressed a kiss to her forehead as she held her in her arms. 

“What are you making?” Kara asked quietly after some time had passed. 

“Pulled pork,” Lena smiled and she felt Kara sit up a little. 

“Your special recipe?”. 

“Of course,” Lena laughed at her girlfriend’s instant happiness and went back to the barbeque sauce she was making. 

“Food makes everything so much better,” Kara smiled as Lena batted her hand away when she went to dip her finger in the sauce. “You’re mean,” she pouted. 

“Go get changed,” Lena smiled. Kara came back just a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around Lean from behind. 

“It smells good,” she whispered into her ear. 

“I know you’re just bored,” Lena laughed. 

“Yeah, but I also like cuddling you,” Kara held Lena closer, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. “And I like when you wear your hair up,”. Lena just smiled and let Kara stay there, using her to take the hot pot out of the oven so she wouldn’t burn her hands. 

Kara had again cuddled up with Lena on the couch after dinner, it was one of those days when Kara just wanted to hug Lena and Lena didn’t mind, she quite enjoyed it but it normally meant something was wrong and Lena really didn’t want to ask. So she let it go on. 

Kara looked up at where Lena was supposedly reading her book as the book fell down on Kara’s face. She had fallen asleep. Kara smiled and attempted to extract the book from Lena’s hands. 

“Nooo,” Lena spoke. 

“I need the book please,” Kara knew better than to try and negotiate with Lena, even sleeping, but she was going there anyway. 

“No,” Lena told her very cutely, scrunching her nose. Kara gave up and tried to climb off her. Another almost impossible challenge as Lena kept complaining. Kara eventually succeeded and scooped her into her arms, carrying the sleeping woman to their bedroom. She laid her down on the bed and managed to succeed in taking the book away before pulling Lena’s jeans off, a slightly harder task, and replacing them with her sleep shorts. She reached around and pulled Lena’s bra off through her sweater, knowing that when she slept with it on it hurt her in the morning. She went and changed herself before climbing in next to Lena, pulling her close to her chest.

“Night sweetheart,” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. I was sleeping. i missed part of my first lesson because of the same reason. i just slept through seven alarms which is fucking awesome also it's the best i've slept in like two years so that's fun. anygays, happy fifth day of pride when Mechad accuses us of sending death threats because he kissed Katie when really we were pissed because he made transphobic and homophobic comments and used the #/loveislove under a guardiancorp post. not everything is fuelled by race. also i hope everyone is staying safe and staying at home.   
> amel :)


	71. Of Park Visits and Cooking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is beginning to love Saturdays.

Lena was beginning to love Saturdays. She used to hate Saturdays. They were her arch-nemesis. She couldn’t work and every time they reminded her how painful single she was but now she was spending the early morning at the city park with her girlfriend and their puppy. It was 8 in the morning and Lena had somehow gotten Kara out of bed and they’d grabbed a takeaway coffee and breakfast pastry (or multiple in Kara’s case) and they were in the park. Lena was sitting on a bench watching Kara run about after Lola. They were trying to teach the concept of fetch. She’d understood the whole run and got it and brought it back but she’d either drop it half a mile away from them or make Kara wrestle her for it. Which was why Kara had been pushed down her back as she tried to pull the tennis ball from Lola’s mouth. 

“Tickle her behind her ear,” Lena told her, Kara did and won, extracting the ball. Lola began to run away in preparation. Kara had a habit of throwing it extremely far. This time was no exception and Lena was scared that Lola was going to barrel into a very elderly woman but Lola jumped up and grabbed it before it could. She was a very fast and agile puppy with a minor ball addiction, nothing got in the way of her getting that ball as soon as possible. 

“Lola! Bring it back!” Kara yelled. The puppy remained happy to play with it on the other side of the grass. “Lola!” Kara called, whistling and slapping her knees to try and get her to come. Lena laughed lightly and Kara’s exasperation as the journalist began to make her way across the grass to Lola. Kara managed to grab the ball straight away when she reached Lola and ran away leaving the puppy with no choice but to chase after her. Kara ran over to Lena, ducking behind the bench. Lola pulled the best puppy dog eyes, leaping to sit on the bench next to Lena and sulking in her lap. 

“Sorry, darling,” Lena smiled at Kara’s pout, scratching Lola behind her ears. Kara sat down and let the ball rest on the bench. Lola noticed it straight away and snatched it up, leaping off of the bench and beginning to run off. Sensing Kara wasn’t following her she stopped and looked around. She dropped the ball from her mouth and sat down with it in front of her, pulling the biggest puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen. Lena’s heart broke a little. “Wait,” she put a hand on Kara’s arm as she began to get up and pulled out her phone, snapping a quick photo of the pup. 

  
“She’ll have me doing this all day if she looks at me like that,” Kara pouted. 

“Now you know how I feel, Supergirl,” Lena whispered the last part, pressing a lingering kiss to Kara’s lips before letting her go and take the ball, throwing it for Lola to go and fetch. 

-

An hour or so later and her girlfriend was complaining of hunger, Lena refastened Lola’s lead and they took off to the store near their house, to get Kara a snack and to grab some essentials: milk, bread, butter and snacks for game lunch; the lack thereof being the main cause of the impromptu morning outing. It was crazy to think just a few weeks ago there had been no shops or people. Kara was obviously thinking the same thing because when they were just a couple of blocks from their apartment block (she loved that word ‘their’, every time it popped into her head it made Lena’s heart swell), she turned to see her girlfriend looking at her with unmistakable pride and love etched across her face. 

“What?” Lena laughed at her girlfriend. 

“Just thinking about how my genius girlfriend saved the world,” Kara smiled. Lena blushed and shoved playfully into Kara’s side. 

“Stop,” she complained. 

“No,” Kara laughed, “Because you are a genius who saved the world and my girlfriend,”. 

“I don’t like compliments,” Lena blushed, pressing the button for the lift. 

“So you don’t like it when I tell you that,” they stepped into the elevator, “You’re a beautiful, amazing, intelligent, brilliant genius who saved the world multiple times and that you deserve to be recognised for it,” Kara smiled. 

“It makes me feel uncomfortable,” Lena blushed, running out of the elevator with a laugh as soon as it opened. She sprinted into the apartment, throwing her bag down and kicking her shoes off before sprinting away from Kara and into their bedroom, burying herself under the sheets. She heard Kara’s laugh as she walked into the apartment, her keys being thrown down on the side, Lola being let off the lead, the food being put away and then Kara walking closer to the bedroom. 

“Hi,” she was very obviously on top of Lena, very close to pinning her wrists down 

  
“Hi,” Lena squeaked, poking her head out of the duvet and regretting it because of how hot her girlfriend looked, her muscles rippling as she held the press-up position. Lena went to move away and then Kara did pin her wrists, with a questioning look on her face that checked if it was okay. 

“You know you should get used to taking compliments,” Kara smiled, as she leaned to kiss Lena. 

“I should?”. 

“You definitely should, because I’m never,” Kara pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek, “Ever,” she moved to Lena’s other cheek, “Going to stop telling you how amazing you are,” Kara whispered the last bit against her lips, her breath teasingly ghosting over the skin. Lena just nodded and moved so she could meet Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss. Kara melted into her and Lena did the same, but mindful of the time, she flipped them over and pulled her lips from Kara’s. 

“We have people coming over soon,” she smiled and Kara pouted. 

“Why did we agree to a game lunch?” Kara groaned. 

“Maggie has an evening shift at the precinct, come on,” Lena sat back on the bed and pulled Kara up with her. She climbed off her lap but Kara fell back onto the bed. 

“Don’t wanna,” she complained. 

“One whole potstickers portion just for you,” Lena smiled. 

“Two,”. 

“No way,”. 

“One and a half,”.

“Nope,”. 

“One and a hug,” Kara asked, sitting up a little. 

  
“You can always have a hug,” Lena smiled as Kara stood up and pulled her into one. She melted into her arms. Every time she forgot how relaxed Kara hugs would make her feel. She pressed her face into Kara's neck and breathed in. She really loved these hugs.

“I love you,” Kara smiled. 

“I love you too,” Lena whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck. It wasn’t sexual, just a sign of affection. They eventually pulled apart and Kara took Lena’s hand, leading her through to the main room of the apartment where they began to organise everything ready for the guests. 

-

“Don’t be making out! Don’t be making out! Don’t be making out! Don’t be making out!” Alex’s familiar voice chanted as she walked into the apartment, her eyes covered. Maggie walked in after Alex, shaking her head apologetically. 

“Don’t worry we’re not,” Lena smiled at Kara who was on the other side of the room. Just as Alex began to uncover her eyes, Kara sped over to Lena and pulled her into a kiss. 

“You two are the worst,” Alex yelled while Maggie laughed. Lena removed her lips from Kara’s and wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist.

“Who’s the worst?” Nia asked as she and Brainy walked in. 

“Those two,” Alex shook her head, going to get a beer from the fridge and passing one to Maggie. “Does anyone else want something?” she asked. 

“Nothing alcoholic for me,” Kara smiled. Nia and Brainy agreed while Lena took a beer too. As Alex had put it, ‘the aliens’ had lemonades. Ruby joined them as she and Sam walked in, while Sam took a beer too. Winn and J’onn walked in, bringing the Chinese and pizza orders with them, saying they met the delivery guy and each other downstairs. Cat and Carter arrived next, a new addition to the games by Lena’s request. They got their various foods, the potstickers going quite quickly. Lena grabbed a tray of potstickers off Alex and gave them straight to Kara.

“Hey!” Alex sulked. 

“I earned these,” Kara smiled, hugging them to her chest. 

  
“These stopped you from walking in on a lot more than us kissing,” Lena laughed, taking a seat next to Kara and passing her the potstickers. Alex groaned and took a large drink of her beer. 

“I really hate the two of you,” she muttered. 

“Just get ready to be destroyed again,” Lena smiled, taking her favourite monopoly piece. They were playing teams again: Kara and Lena, Maggie and Alex, Brainy had gone with Carter as they’d gotten into a furious debate about science and needed to finish it, Nia and Cat, Sam and Ruby and J’onn and Winn. By far the strongest team was Brainy and Carter but Lena’s brain and competitiveness gave her an edge and Alex’s competitiveness and need to reclaim her dignity gave her a similar edge. Sam and Ruby were kicked out quickly as well as J’onn and Winn and Cat and Nia. They ended up playing Uno off at the side, Nia and Kara furiously competitive. 

“Kara, you’re on my team you know,” Lena called over to Kara as she won another round of Uno.

“We’re destroying both sides this way,” Kara smiled, eating another potsticker gleefully, “And you are so much better than me,”. 

“Ha!” Winn slapped down a pick-up two on top of the pick-up twos Ruby, Sam and Cat had put down, meaning Kara had to pick-up eight. “Don’t get distracted by your girlfriend,”. 

“Oh really,” Kara smiled, pulling a card out of her deck.

“Noooo,” Nia groaned. “That is evil! Pick-up ten! All of you are really mean!”. 

“All is fair in love and war,” Winn smiled as Nia counted out the ten cards. 

Brainy and Carter ended up winning Monopoly much to the chagrin of Lena and Alex, luckily restraint was something they were both capable of exercising self-control around Carter while they knew Alex threatening Brainy wasn’t something that had gone down particularly well in the past. They moved on to playing Settlers of Catan which Cat and Carter won by a surprising margin after winning the longest road card from Kara and Lena in the final minutes of the game. 

-

“Kara, can you just chop the mushrooms please?” Lena asked, regretting for the three hundredth time offering to help Kara learn to cook lasagna as she browned the beef in the pan. 

“Fine but the point of cooking is to eat the food,” Kara argued, eating another piece of mushroom. 

“Stop,” Lena batted Kara’s hand away and took her chopping board away, passing her a different one. “Chop the carrots instead,”. Kara pouted but used her superspeed to start to chop the carrots up. Even Lena had to admit Kara could wield a knife expertly, a side effect of Supergirl training and spending her life growing up with Alex. Lena added the tomato puree and pepper and onion to the bolognese sauce and then the carrots and mushrooms before leaving it to stew with a stock cube. The white sauce was next, one of the most annoyingly difficult things to make so Lena put Kara on cheese-grating duty which meant Kara ate a lot of cheese while grating. 

“The food is for later,” Lena chastised her again. 

“But it tastes so good,” Kara smiled, holding out a piece of cheese for Lena to take. Lena ate it reluctantly before sacrificing her sanity in a fight to take the grated cheese from Kara so she could begin to construct the lasagna. The puppy dog eyes were almost impossible to deal with and that and the bottom lip sticking out only worsened when Lena told her it would take forty minutes to cook. 

“There’s a lot we could do with forty minutes,” Lena smiled suggestively, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulder and leaning in for a lingering kiss. Kara hummed thoughtfully and pulled Lena in for another kiss, lifting her up. Lena squealed and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and deepened the kiss. Kara pulled away and looked at Lena for a second. 

“Watch the finale of Killing Eve,” Kara smiled, walking over to the couch. Lena jumped down from Kara and sat down on the sofa. 

“Sounds good,” she pulled Kara down next to her and started to cast it from her phone to the TV.

-

“What? That’s it! They give us that and then leave it!” Lena yelled. 

“I know all that Villaneve content and then. Bam! Nothing! Not even a hug!” Kara joined, her taking the phone from Lena’s hand before she threw it at the TV. 

“They deserve so much better!”. 

“I know! They’re endgame!”. 

“I don’t get it. Why are TV shows just scared of making two women so obviously in love canon,”. 

“Thank you!”. 

“Okay Villanelle is an assassin but she’s a victim of her circumstances!”. 

“She’s just doing what she thinks is best to survive!”. 

“Precisely!”. 

“And she obviously doesn’t like killing as much anymore!”. 

“I wouldn’t say she’s a psychopath,”. 

  
“She’s a sociopath,”. The oven timer went off, shocking the couple out of their rant. “Food!” Kara smiled and sped over to the kitchen, taking the lasagne out of the oven. Lena looked over at her smiling face and made her way over to the kitchen. It was official Lena really loved Saturdays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So Killing Eve rant is about Killing Eve but it is also about a certain favourite couple that we all love and think should be canon because they are luvers *wink* *wink*. 
> 
> Blocks? Is that what you call it in the states? Idk. Here the roads are windy as fuck, a consequence of London existing before Jesus so we don’t have blocks we just have long-ass streets and numbers on them. In the USA y’all are like “Two blocks down, take a right and walk three more blocks before taking a left onto fifth''. In the UK we’re like “take the second right turn and that will take you to Monument Road. You’ll reach the traffic lights and between there and the ugly ass flats you want to find a left turn, at the end there's an alleyway, go through”. It’s weird but like on your maps you have all these squares (especially in the cities) and then England is this windy ass maze but London (I live a 20 min train ride away) is easy for me to navigate and I can do it like the back of my hand but when I went to New York it just all looks the same. (I got a good tour of London on my (Brexit / Climate Change / Women’s rights) protests lmao). 
> 
> Also, we don’t call them apartments, we call them flats and we call them lifts not elevators. 
> 
> Also British food education. I wanted to have them cook Toad in the Hole which is my favourite food. It’s a Northumberlandian dish (from Northumberland (North East)) and it’s Yorkshire pudding (savoury thing) and sausages (i almost wrote bangers before realising only brits call them bangers) and it’s delicious. I make mine with a family recipe and I might have Lena make it for Kara but my fam is from Northumberland so when I say family recipe I mean family recipe. Fun fact: Yorkshire puddings are made from the same mix as pancakes but they taste so different cs of how they are cooked.


	72. Of Lots of Gay and Pride Parades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would get gayer. 
> 
> I will defend this chapter's tropes with my life

It was officially Kara’s favourite day of June: National City’s pride parade. It was nine in the morning and their team had met in the ‘Sanvers’ apartment, as Nia had dubbed it, with their assorted pride flags. 

Nia was wearing her trans and pansexual flags as two capes at the same time. Her face had been painted with a flag on each cheek and her eyeshadow was the bomb, with the pastel blue to pastel pink gradient on each eyelid. She had a shirt with a rainbow across as well. Brainy seemed to have been attacked by the same thing as Nia, a rainbow shirt and belt as well as face paint and he had taken her rainbow flag and tied it as a cape as well. He’d explained very quietly to Kara that Nia told him no one had ever gone all out for pride for her before so he was determined to go all out and had even tried to make rainbow pancakes that morning. 

Winn seemed to be just as enthusiastic as Nia, a walking bisexual advertisement. He’d turned a bi flag into a cape, something he’d produced for the last couple of years. It was attached by velcro to his shirt that had a drawing of Superman and a very crude comment Kara was trying to ignore as she had been for the last few years. He had let Nia not only but the flags on his cheeks with facepaint but also put bisexual eyeshadow on him, which Kara had to admit looked amazing and Winn definitely rocked it. 

Alex wasn’t as colourful as the other three but she managed to look just as gay with her flannel shirt in the colours of the lesbian pride flag, a find of Eliza’s from a few years back and a white tank top underneath with a rainbow belt through the loops of her ripped jeans which had doc martens on the end of. Kara had attacked the doc martens with rainbow laces but Alex hadn’t objected too much. Maggie remained in her signature all-black but she’d let Nia draw the lesbian flag on her cheeks and carried the lesbian pride flag while Alex carried the rainbow flag.

J’onn had a t-shirt on that Kara never thought she’d see him wear. It was a gag gift that Nia and Winn had found and got him last year on Father’s day but they’d never expected to see him wear it. It was plain black with the words ‘proud dad of a lot of gay kids’ written across it. He was a little touched by the fact he’d even received gifts from most of the group to celebrate the event and smiled a lot as he saw the smiles that lit up the faces of the group (especially Nia) when they saw the shirt. 

Sam had seemed to find everything rainbow ever and had proceeded to tell the story behind each item much to Lena’s embarrassment. They were each from a different Pride parade that Lena had dragged her to and gotten very drunk at. Ruby had also put on a rainbow shirt and very much taken advantage of Nia’s make-up station. 

Elia had also been flown up from Midvale, by Kara, early that morning just for the parade. She’d decided it was one of the occasions she had to visit for every year. She had on a shirt with the words ‘Free mom hugs’. Last year after she met a woman giving them out the year before, she’d started giving out free mom hugs, something she loved doing and was the only reason Alex carried a multitude of tissues in her pockets. Eliza tended to cry more than the people getting the hugs. 

Kara and Lena had been the last ones to turn up after a small debate over the necessity of temporary hair dye, that Lena knew wouldn’t be temporary. Kara was wearing a rainbow cape that Winn had made for her a few years ago and she’d paired it with her rainbow tank top, mini shorts (which had also caused a slight delay) and her rainbow vans. She’d also found a rainbow headband that accessorised her ponytail. Lena had produced her ‘trusty old bi flag’ which she wore as a cape-like she did every year. She had paired it with her shirt that had a similar slogan to Winn’s shirt (it had also caused a similar delay to the one caused by the mini-shorts as Kara fulfilled the request). Lena ended up changing it to a plain rainbow shirt, in an effort not to get the press talking too much but made a mental note to wear it more often around the penthouse. She’d gone for her ripped denim shorts that had rainbow patches on them, a cute addition Sam and Lena had styled into it in college. Lena had also let Nia draw the bi flags onto her cheeks. 

Kara was the last to be getting her make-up done by Nia while Winn was checking the Supergirl and Dreamer suits, that they’d styled especially for the day, we're working. The blue of Nia’s suits had been replaced with rainbows and Winn had added a cape with the transgender flag. On the Supergirl suit, Kara’s House of El insignia had been changed so it had a rainbow outline and her cape had been changed to the pan flag colours. It was the first time Dreamer and Supergirl were making an appearance at Pride and it was most definitely a coming out for Supergirl. Cat had already been given a small interview from both of them and it was to be released at the same time as they made their appearance. 

Eliza was organising the group with J’onn. J’onn had linked them all up to comms and given them a DEO issue smartwatch so if they were lost they could link in and send their location and people could find them. They were very much in parent mode as they checked it all worked. J’onn set alarms for Nia and Kara, so they knew when to go and get ready to make hero appearances while Eliza was giving Lena, Alex and Maggie a stern warning off to the side. One rule: they can’t beat up homophobes. It was followed by a somewhat inspirational speech about rising above, which Eliza delivered to the whole group along with a lot of reminders that they are loved and ‘the opinion of dumbass shits doesn’t matter’. She seemed to give J’onn the same warning as they left the building, the pair of them talking with ease of life-long friends. They walked out onto the street and were met by Eliza stopping to give them another lecture on safety. 

“This sounds fun, I hate to interrupt,” a familiar voice piped up from behind Eliza. 

“Lois!” Alex smiled. 

“And Lucy!” a familiar face popped up from behind her sister. A lot of hugs were exchanged before Clark arrived with baby Johnathon, who had been dressed in a pride onesie. He apologised for lateness as even more hugs and cooing over small babies occurred.

Lucy seemed to have made the most effort with her bi pride regalia. A pink t-shirt with purple denim shorts and blue vans, the most creative outfit yet. She also donned a bi pride flag. Lois had gone for a simple rainbow t-shirt and pride flag as a cape, as were the style. Clark had worn a plain shirt and across it, it just said ‘I seem to be the only straight one’. He had also styled Johnathon’s pram with a lot of gay flags. They stuck out like a sore thumb as they made their way to the parade but everyone was happy as Maggie and Lena got to know Lucy and instantly began to fall in love with Lena and Lucy bonding over a certain ex.

They reached the parade and Alex cut her mom off before another lecture could be given as they waited for it to start. Eliza had already started giving out mom hugs and talking to random people who really needed it. Alex discreetly passed her tissues as she did. 

“Lois Lane,” a familiar voice drawled. 

“Catherine Grant,” Lois replied. Kara swore at that moment she’d never seen Lucy Lane, Clark Kent and Carter Grant more terrified but instead the two women just hugged and Lois introduced Cat to Johnathon. Carter smiled and let Kara hug him before she introduced him to Clark and made sure he was okay as Lena told him that he was in the presence of both Superman and Supergirl. Kara and Clark were then grilled with a hundred discreet questions about Krypton with Kara making sure she mentioned she changed Kal’s diapers a million times a minute, much to the amusement of everyone but Kal. Just before they left J’onn handed out the DEO gear to Carter and Cat. Carter almost had a heart attack as he was told he could keep the government technology and Cat just smiled on as he freely gave a hug to the martian when he told them. 

-

They’d broken the internet a little. Lena Luthor, Cat Grant, Lois Lane and company walking around at Pride was not an everyday site and everyone was eating it up, especially Cat, who posted Lena’s interview on her experience on the LGBTQ+ community just as the parade started. CatCo had never got so many hits and she wasted no time rubbing it in Lois’ face. The popularity only soared as their Instagrams flooded with group and couple pictures. Kara and Lena kissing with the flags going quite viral while the other photos made headlines too, especially the civil relationship between Cat and Lois after years of rivalry. The most viral was when Cat held Johnathon while Lois got her phone out of her pocket and Clark pushed the empty pram. The number of photos almost made Kara miss James; according to Clark, he’d been doing okay back at the Daily Planet. 

One of the highlights was the rainbow ice cream they found. Kara and Nia’s excitement sucked everyone in and soon even Cat and Lena were persuaded to have some, although Lena was quite easy to persuade. 

Kara and Nia had to leave just after they had finished eating a lunch break at the central park, where the parade ended, and all the various groups gathered. Cat sent her traffic helicopters up at the same time as the pair changed outfits, discreetly and flew off, Nia holding Kara’s hand so she could fly. They flew over back streets till they reached where the parade had started. There were still people there and as soon as people noticed them they began to fly low over the crowd, chatting to a few and pulling quite a few poses in the air, for the cameras. 

Lena smiled as she watched the live updates on Kara. The article and interview Cat had released caused more outcry of support than hate, especially with Kara’s sly dig about pansexuality being the norm on most planets and how gender or race wasn’t always a constraint. Several points were made, as many twitter users put it. Nia’s article caused even more outcry for support as she talked about her trans journey even more than ever before; the fact that she got powers even though she was amab (assigned male at birth) causing many people to reconsider their views. 

-

“So what’s the history with you two?” Sam asked Lois and Cat just as Nia and Kara returned. 

“I don’t even know,” Carter laughed. 

“And I can only guess,” Lucy added. 

  
“I know,” Clark muttered into his drink. They were still sitting on the grass in the park, enjoying the nice day and the gay music that kept playing on repeat. Dance parties had occurred to some classic Girl in Red and King Princess. 

“What is it?” Kara begged. 

  
“I know too,” J’onn smiled, raising his eyebrows. 

“That’s just not fair,” Nia smiled, looking at the pair expectantly. 

“Do you really want to know?” Lois asked and a chorus of agreement rang out, loudly from Lucy and Carter. 

“We dated,” Cat shrugged, “Bad break-up,”. Lena choked on the air in her shock while Maggie began to spontaneously laugh. Alex's jaw dropped and Kara almost stopped chewing on her food for a second. 

  
“You two dated?” Lucy asked. 

  
“How long?” Maggie probed even further. 

“Yes and it’s complicated,”. 

“Nobody ask why,” Carter yelled before anyone could, not wanting to think about why. 

“I’m just going to assume it’s not the wholesome classic lesbian trope that Kara and Lena had,” Maggie smiled and Lois nodded. 

“Definitely the other refuse to label classic lesbian trope,” she smiled. 

“What do you mean classic lesbian trope?” Brainy asked and Nia explained quickly, avoiding the subject of how many there actually are. 

-

Pride was drawing to a close. The best acts had just played the music stage and they had wristbands all up their arms. Now was the challenge of getting home, Kara had already flown Eliza home earlier on, she had some volunteering work in Midvale the next day and wanted to sleep in her own bed, and in lieu of a better idea Kara ended up flying Nia home. Nia had made the mistake of getting involved in the drinking game between Lena, Cat, Lucy, Alex and Maggie with alien alcohol. Brainy flew home with them and looked after Nia. Kara landed back at their meeting point and J’onn had taken Winn home while Sam had managed to get a cab for her and Ruby. Cat had called her car for her and Carter and was giving Alex and Maggie a lift on the way. Much to everyone’s annoyance everyone but the ones who didn’t partake in the drinking game was unaffected by the alcohol. Lena offered that Clark, Lois and Lucy stay with her and Kara. They had enough rooms and Metropolis was a long flight, even for the last children of Krypton. They gladly took it up and Lena called her car and they piled in. 

-

“Hey,” Lena whispered when they were finally alone. “Happy Pride,” she leaned in to kiss Kara.

“It was amazing,” Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer to her.

“It was,” Lena snuggled into Kara’s chest, “Though I want to submit a formal complaint. Why didn’t you introduce me to Lucy sooner?”. 

“Too much competition,” Kara mumbled. 

  
“You know I will only ever have eyes for you,” the declaration was punctuated by a yawn.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, placing a kiss to the top Lena’s head, she was slipping into sleep so just hummed in response but Kara knew what she meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me on these pride tropes. I will defend them with my life. Eliza gives out free mom hugs. Brainy goes all out to be supportive of Nia. J’onn wears a gag gift proud dad t-shirt and Sam is the most supportive best friend in the world. Also in my head, Ruby’s bi and just figuring it out so hasn't come out yet. And no one really went all out for Nia so the group kinda tries to be her perfect family. I know Nia’s family is supportive but I didn’t get the impression they were as over-the-top supportive as Eliza probably is (at least in my head). Also, J’onn and Eliza have the best friendship. Also, Lois is bi and defo dated Cat at some point (I wasn’t at all tempted to just kill Kal off and put them together - i might have to write a Cat/Lois fanfic).
> 
> Also in the UK, we call them nappies, not diapers and I had to change it so many times. 
> 
> fun fact: I've never been to pride cs my mum wouldn't let me go to London and my county hosted it's first one last year but I was on holiday. this year was meant to be my year :(


	73. Of Hangovers and Bank Robberies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They regret drinking at Pride.

Kara heard Johnathon crying very early in the morning when she was decisively not sleeping. A quick look at her phone and she discovered it was four in the morning and that Cat had given all CatCo employees the morning off. Kara smiled and snuck out of bed, moving through the apartment to pick up Johnathon. Luckily it wasn’t hunger or a dirty diaper so she just picked him up and moved him around. He fell asleep in her arms but every time she tried to put him down he’d wake up crying again. Kara resigned to sitting on the couch holding him. 

It must have been six in the morning when he woke up again, not crying but instead very peaceful. Lola had woken up too and he was fascinated, so was Lola. Kara sat him down on the floor in front of her, he could just about hold his own weight up, and Lola came over to look at him. She was gentle and when he seemed just as curious she came closer and let him touch her. He giggled when Lola nosed into his stomach in her curiosity. 

“This will do wonders for my argument to get a puppy,” Lois laughed from the doorway going to join them. Jonathan held his arms open for her and she pulled him onto her lap, giving Lola a scratch once she had. 

  
“When did he wake up?” she asked. 

“Four or something but he went back down and only just woke up again,” Kara smiled. 

“Thank you,” Lois told her, “Are you going to say ‘Thank you to Auntie Kara’?” she tickled Johnathon. “I’m trying anything for his first word,” she laughed. “Can you say mommy?” she asked and Johnathon tried to say something incoherent. “We’ve had a few barriers,”. Kara laughed as she watched them play. 

“You know Kal’s first word on Krypton was  _ dusy _ which was the shortened form all children would use for the word for food  _ dusyl _ ,” Kara smiled. 

“This is why I need you around more: embarrassing Clark stories,” Lois smiled. 

“He looks like Kal as a baby too,” Kara smiled, “The head of hair and nose. On Krypton everyone thought he was going to be screwed up. They were the first couple, even of those with Zhao, to not use the matrix in centuries and no one really knew what to do. It was considered ancient and they had to consult history books,”. 

“Like actual history books?”. 

“Old notes on how births used to be done and what to do to make sure the baby is okay after birth and then everyone was worried about preterm labour and issues with the mother’s health. Problems the matrix had gotten rid of. I remember when they announced they were pregnant, it was at a family dinner and my ukr  _ (dad) _ and Jeju  _ (mum) _ both almost had heart attacks. Odhoz  _ (Uncle) _ Jor had a fifty-minute yelling match with my ukr and my Jeju just grilled ynugh  _ (aunt)  _ Lara for hours. My fyrehb  _ (aunt)  _ Astra was there too and she was the only one who didn’t freak out,”. 

“What did you do?” Lois asked. 

“Got annoyed. The argument delayed desert,” Kara laughed, “I just specifically remember desert being delayed to the point I only got some because of Astra. Although thinking about it there was an advantage,” Kara smiled. 

  
“You got a cousin?”. 

  
“No way. That was stressful and I was no longer the baby of the family. No. There was so much desert leftover and everyone forgot about it so I had it for breakfast the next day and no one even noticed,” Kara laughed. 

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not,” Clark smiled, he’d been listening at the doorway. “You never told that story before,”. 

“Okay,” Kara breathed, “Before you, the miracle baby came along I was the favourite perfect genius child that everyone gave their attention too and was the pride and joy of the House of El and the heir and then you and your male gender came along and took it all away,”. Lois actually laughed out loud this time. 

“She has a right to be annoyed,”. 

“It’s not my fault it was a patriarchal society,” Clark muttered. 

“Yeah but I still suffered,” Kara pouted, “I was the youngest member of the Science Guild and everyone seemed to forget unless I was spouting knowledge from the corner,”. 

“You were a bad cousin,” Lois laughed, pulling Kara into a quick side hug. 

“Hey!” Clark laughed. 

“Look, Kal-El, you know it’s true,”. 

“You know you are still the only person who calls me Kal,” he smiled, picking up Johnathon, “And Johnathon, Jor-El,”. 

“They are your names, even if it's just the Kryptonian ones,” Kara said the last part in a bad impression of her cousin. 

“Your mother almost killed me when I said that once,”. 

“She thinks you’re too human,” Kara smiled, “And that’s the nicest thing she’d ever said about you,”.

“Morning,” Lena smiled sleepily as she walked in. “What’s going on?”. 

“Kara was relaying Alura’s true thoughts about me,” Kal smiled. 

“Oh, she really doesn’t like you that much,” Lena laughed, going over to the coffee machine. “Coffee anyone?”. 

“Yes please,” Lois smiled while the two Kryptonians shook their head, “Lucy will want one too when she wakes up,” she added. Suddenly Kara heard a siren in the distance, Clark must have heard the same thing. 

“Go,” Lois and Lena told them at the same time, adding ‘Be careful’ in sync. Clark looked at Kara enviously as her suit just materialised. 

“Where did you get that?” he asked, pulling off his trousers. 

  
“Genius girlfriend,” Kara smiled, running off the balcony as he struggled to catch up. Lois adjusted Johnathon in her arms and went over to Lena. 

“You made that?”. 

“It’s just nanoparticles fitted into a small device in her chest,” Lena shrugged. 

“It’s awesome,” Lois laughed. 

“I spend half my time in the lab upgrading her suit,” Lena confessed, “I just added a Kryptonite shield that covered her whole body to the current suit and sun bombs which will give her bursts of energy if she loses her powers. I just need to know she’s safe,” Lena smiled, letting Johnathon grab one of her fingers. 

“I am getting rather envious of this brain you have,” Lois smiled. 

“You know if he ever gets to the point of trusting me enough, I’ll add the improvements to his suit too,”. Lena had a quick look at her phone. “Well, I don’t know why I’m up this early,” she muttered. 

“What happened?”. 

“Cat gave the whole office the morning off for personal reasons and cancelled the board meeting we meant to have this morning,” Lena explained. 

“You seem happy,”. 

  
“I hate the board,” Lena laughed, “They really suck. Too many straight white men,”. 

“I never thought I’d hear you say suck,”. 

“I live with Kara, you pick up things,” Lena went to pour the coffees, passing one to Lois. 

“Please, please, please say that’s coffee,” Lucy asked walking in, “It’s really bright in here,” she moaned, a hand over her face. Lena passed her a coffee with a smile. 

“Morning sis,” Lois said loudly, making Lucy wince. 

“You’re mean,” she muttered, taking a seat, “I’m meant to have a meeting with dad later in Metropolis,”. Lois laughed at that. 

“Good luck,” she smiled. 

“What’s wrong with your dad?” Lena asked. 

“Strict military man who hates the fact that Lois is single and thinks I could do better and despises aliens,” Lois explained. 

  
“And gay people,” Lucy added, “And Lois is the favourite,”. 

  
“You served, you’re his favourite,” Lois argued. 

  
“Nope, I spent my life hearing ‘Lucy, why don’t you get your life together like Lois?’ or words to that effect,” Lucy complained. 

  
“Trust me if Lucy hears that, that means she is not the favourite,” Lena added. 

“Why?”. 

“Because as the certified least favourite I can confirm that is a classic line to hear. I heard it when Lex was in jail,”. 

_ “Lena! We need back-up! What can you find out about a very big and spiky alien?”  _ Kara’s voice came over the comms. 

“Not very specific but I’ll try,” Lena replied quickly before downing a large amount of her coffee and turned to Lucy and Lois, “Do you want to see the Supergirl base?” she smiled. 

“What happened?”. 

“Alien they don’t know much about,” Lena told them and she walked to the elevator, she pushed the secret button and sent them down, they got out on the Supergirl floor. Lena ran straight to a computer and accessed the alien database, pulling up Kara’s camera at the same time. 

“This is more high-tech than the DEO,” Lucy muttered as she looked around. Lois was more concerned about the screens, watching Clark as he began to fight. 

“It’s not an alien,” Lena told Kara with uncertainty, “I think. Correct me if I’m wrong. But I think you are fighting a projection,”. 

“What?” Kara and Clark both stopped. 

“Wait,” Lena pulled up her favourite computer, with the perfectly spaced keyboard and began to type. “Lucy, can you check for any other criminal activity nearby?” she asked as she typed at her top speed, trying to hack the maybe-projection. 

“We have three simultaneous bank robberies,” Lucy told them before pressing the button that calls J’onn and giving the addresses. 

-

“Are you okay, Cat?” Kara asked, walking into her boss’ office. 

“Oh, shut up! You have alien DNA. You don’t get hungover,” Cat cursed, taking the coffee Kara was offering to her. 

“Well, you scared away the assistant-of-the-week,” Kara smiled, handing over a packet of M’n’Ms in a bowl. 

“I still don’t know how you survived two years,” Cat took the bowl with a smile. 

“Superspeed,” Kara told her with a laugh, “There are many advantages to being an alien,”. 

“I am well aware. Does Supergirl have a quote on the bank robberies earlier? I need to get the article out before Lois,”. 

“Here. Supergirl, Superman and Martian Manhunter,” Kara smiled, handing over a sheet of paper. 

“Thank you. Do you happen to know what Lois is doing?”. 

“She should be on a plane for the next few hours,”. 

“Perfect,” Cat smiled, opening her computer and beginning to type, “Can you get H”. 

“Already done it. New assistant applications should be in your email,” Kara smiled. 

“Thank you,” Cat told her. “Do you know a good place to order fuck you flowers?”. Kara smiled. 

“No, sorry,” Kara shook her head, “Try not to fire anyone else today,”. 

“I make no promises. I’m hungover and in competition with Lois Lane,”. 

“Is she going to kill anyone?” Nia asked Kara as she left the office. 

“She’s just hungover,” Kara laughed. 

“Just hungover,” Nia scoffed, “I might just go home now,”. 

“You’re fine. I have a lead on Morgan Edge breaking the law,”. 

“Sounds good but I’m still annoyed at you for not calling me for the bank robbery earlier,”. 

“That was no big deal,” Kara shrugged. 

“I can’t believe you kept the gay suit on,”. 

“I forgot to change it,” Kara admitted, “But it was great to see how jealous Kal was of the materialisation and then have an internal debate about whether he should trust Lena or not,”. 

“He still doesn’t trust her?”. 

“All Luthors are bad blah blah blah,” Kara rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the lift, pressing for the ground floor. 

“I don’t like Clark sometimes,” Nia smiled. 

“Oh, he’s my cousin,” Kara complained with a sigh. 

-

“Cat cancelled the board meeting because of a hangover?” Sam laughed, walking into Lena’s office. 

“It was a family emergency,” Lena corrected with a wink. 

“Okay, but I appreciated that lie in,” Sam smiled, “I was definitely a little hungover. Ruby gave me a lecture on responsible drinking and setting good examples,”. 

“I might have told her to do that,” Lena shrugged. 

“I hate you,” Sam laughed, “That's just mean,”. 

“I can’t believe she remembers, I taught her that when she was five,”. 

“Lena!” Sam groaned, her head falling to the desk. “You owe me a noise-free breakfast,”. 

“Sorry,” Lena smiled, “Did you get the angry email from Barton?”. 

“I think we all did. What did you say after the meeting on Friday?”. 

“I might have told him in more words that he was a prick,”. 

“Lena. You are never going to a board meeting alone again,”. 

“Thank god. You keep me sane in those,”. 

“No my point entirely,”. 

“Yeah, but I always win,” Lena smiled. 

“You know I could just ditch you for every one of them instead,” Sam challenged her. 

“You care about me too much,” Lena shrugged it off. 

“You’re annoying,”. 

“I know,”. 

  
“Pass me the email draft you wrote back and I’m going to make it appropriate,”. Lena sighed and passed her laptop to Sam. 

“Kara’s got a lead on Edge breaking the law, by the way, so there might be something coming up there,”. 

“Try smiling less when you say that,” Sam barely looked up from the computer. 

-

Neither Kara or Lena got home before eight o’clock at night, Kara carrying takeaway when she came in. They barely spoke as Lena just collapsed on the sofa, laying her head on Kara’s chest and grabbing a piece of pizza from the box. Both too tired to talk but so much being said just by the slow thumb rubbing over Kara’s hand and the comfort TV show of Friends being put on before either of them Lena even asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in lesson while making a supercorp edit and writing notes. It's sponsored by my history's teachers very cute baby son who sat in on the lesson which was very cute.   
> Amel :)  
> p.s. if you are at protests please stay safe and try to stay at home if possible and sign petitions :)
> 
> also we call it the ground floor not the first floor in the UK and it's one thing i think is 100% and completely right.


	74. Of Alien Battles and Days at CatCo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena spends the day at CatCo (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to quickly talk about something before I start this chapter. In the USA, there is a lot going on and this news isn't being spoken about.   
> The Trump administration has asked the Supreme Court to make it legal to ban same-sex couples from adopting.  
> This is sending the LGBT movement backwards in June. In our month. It is a slap in a face. Please start to talk about this as well as everything else. Discrimination of any kind is not okay.

Lena was regretting the large windows in the apartment but also blessing them at the same time. She was simultaneously enamoured and disgusted by the idea of light. She despised the fact that the sunrise had woken her up and five in the morning; the light hitting her face through a small crack in the curtains. But then she opened the curtains a little more, knowing Kara loved to sleep under the sun and watched her sleep. It wasn't like Lena was going to get any more sleep anyway. Kara would turn and shuffle a little moving into the tiny patch of sun every time it moved. Whenever she was in the sun a small smile would decorate her face and Lena swore it was her favourite thing. She wanted to capture it on camera a million times but she didn’t want to disturb the literal sleeping beauty.

By five-thirty she’d caved and had left the room in search of her camera, tip-toeing around, desperate not to wake Lola up. She found it and brought it back to the bed and managed to capture the perfect photo of Kara sleeping. She looked beautiful. Lena captured a few more and then went to look at the result. She almost dropped the camera when she was on the final one Kara’s tongue was somehow stuck out and she was pulling a silly face. She almost dropped the camera. A laugh came from where Kara was lying and Lena looked up to see a laughing face looking back at her. 

“How long have you been awake?”. 

“Only since the second to last photo,” Kara smiled, “I heard you whisper under your breath how perfect I was,”. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Yes you do,” Kara scoffed, sitting up a little and leaning forward to pull Lena closer. Lena straddled Kara’s lap. 

“Well whatever you heard muttered is probably true because you are so perfect,” Lena smiled, as she finished speaking she captured Kara’s smile on camera. 

“Hey!”. 

“No, you always smile a little when I give you a compliment and it’s cute,”. 

“I don’t look cute,” Kara pouted. 

“Yes you do and you know it,” Lena brought up the latest photo she took and Kara had to admit she did look amazingly happy. Kara took the camera out of Lena’s hand under the guise of looking closer. She let the moment hang for a minute before speaking. 

  
“Did it hurt?”. 

“When I fell from heaven? I know that one,” Lena laughed. 

“No never fell from heaven, you’re an angel not a fallen angel, you don’t work for Satan,”. 

“Debatable,” Lena laughed, kinking an eyebrow suggestively. Kara was using superspeed to get pictures of Lena and she barely noticed. “What were you going to say then?” Lena prompted curiously. 

“When you fell for me,” Kara smiled. Lena smiled too, a light blush coating her cheeks before she changed her face. 

“Bit full of ourselves today, maybe Miss Danvers,” Lena smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kara. 

“Ask me the same thing,” Kara just smiled. 

“Did it hurt?” Lena sighed, not bothering to argue. 

“When?”

“When you fell for me,” Lena droned. 

“Well I have super strength so at first, I didn’t realise I’d fallen because it didn’t hurt but then I woke and I’d reached the Earth’s core and I realised even that wasn’t as hot as I found you,”. Lena laughed, shaking her head. 

“Seriously?”. 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, “I think it’s the perfect analogy,”. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called hotter than the Earth’s core before,” Lena smiled.

“That’s just rude,” Kara scoffed and put the camera to the side, “Because you are the hottest thing in existence right now and that needs to be appreciated,” Kara leaned in to kiss Lena and flipped them over pinning her down to the mattress. As soon as they flipped Kara stopped kissing Lena. “I would like to add you are in no way an obje-”. 

Lena shushed her, wrapping a hand behind the back of Kara’s neck and pulling her back into a kiss. 

-

“Lena! Where are my glasses?” Kara yelled from where she was frantically searching the bedroom. 

“I don’t know, darling,” Lena told her from the kitchen, “Where did you last have them?”. 

“If I knew I wouldn’t be in this situation,”. 

“Bedroom?”. 

“Checked,”. 

  
“Bathroom? Did you take them off when you showered?”. 

“Got them,” Kara yelled back before running back into the kitchen. “I’m ready to go,” she smiled.

“Good, I’m coming to CatCo today,”. 

  
“Wait. Really? Yay!” Kara smiled pulling Lena into a hug. 

“You shouldn't have had chocolate bars four and five,” Lena laughed at her over-excited girlfriend. 

  
“I like seeing you. Sue me,” Kara smiled, “And I think it was six and seven,”. 

“When did you have six and seven?”. 

“After four and five,” Kara pressed her lips together. 

“Really Kara?”. 

“Yes,” she smiled, letting Lena leave the apartment before her. 

“Well, remind me to buy more chocolate,” Lena smiled. 

“Lena?”. 

  
“Yes, darling,”. 

“You need to buy more chocolate,”. Lena sighed and took a long sip of her coffee. 

“I know,”. Kara waited till they were getting into the car. 

“Lena?”. 

“Yes, darling,”. 

“You need to buy more chocolate,”. Lena turned and glared at Kara, trying to keep the smile off her face. 

“I think I’ll remember now,”. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled widely. 

Lena stopped outside Nia’s apartment and texted her to tell her they were there. “Lena?”. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Lena smiled over politely. 

“You need to buy more chocolate,” Kara smiled widely. Lena sighed. 

“I’m ignoring you,”. 

  
“Okay,” Kara shrugged. 

“What’s going on?” Nia got into the car. 

“Lena’s ignoring me,” Kara smiled. 

“What did you do?”. 

“I just reminded her she needed to buy chocolate,” Kara shrugged. 

“Did you do the thing where you repeat unnecessarily at the weirdest times?”. 

“Of course I did the thing,” Kara smiled, “I was raised on the thing,”.

“It’s a thing?” Lena asked. 

“Alex used to do it all the time,” Kara smiled. 

“Maeve was the same,”. 

“Lex wasn’t really the typical sibling,” Lena smiled. 

-

“Lena?”. 

“I don’t know whether to dignify it with a response,” Lena smiled at Kara. They were standing in the middle of the office, Lena was on her way to Cat’s office. 

“I’m being sent out on assignment investigating an alien attack downtown. I was just going to say I probably won't’ be back for lunch,” Kara smiled knowingly. 

“You don’t have to seem so smug about it,” Lena laughed, “Be careful, please,” she pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. 

“Always,” Kara replied, squeezing her hand gently before going towards the elevator. Lena found a piece of paper pressed into her hand.

_ Remember to buy chocolate.  _

_ I love you.  _

_ Kara x _

Lena shook her head and continued on her path to Cat’s office, slipping the note into her diary and turning her comms on. 

“What made you so happy?” Cat smiled. 

“My girlfriend’s a chocolate-loving dork who is handling an alien attack downtown that you might want to check out,” Lena told her. 

“Yes, I guessed that. She and Nia aren’t hugely discreet when they sneak out,”. 

“It took you months,”. 

“I always knew and if we’re going to talk about a long time,”. 

“I always knew too,” Lena shrugged, taking a seat. She and Cat sat in silence doing their work knowing perfectly they aware were both lying to an extent. 

-

“What just happened?” Lena ran into Cat’s office after they’d finished the board meeting. 

“What do you mean?” Cat followed her inside. 

“Fastback on your cameras. Kara’s comms went down,” she told Cat. 

“Okay,” Cat pressed a secret button a the same time, Lena barely noticed that it made the office private, deploying a one-way glass. 

“Alex! What’s happening with Kara?” Lena spoke into her comms, “Nia? Winn? Brainy? J’onn?”. 

_ “We don’t know,”  _ Winn’s voice came back through the comms,  _ “We can only update you when we do,”.  _

“What’s going on?” Cat asked as she reached the moment something happened. 

“They don’t know. Just press play,”. Cat did and Lena watched as Kara was knocked out of the sky and vanished. Cat put it in slow-motion before Lena even asked, Kara seemed to fly off instead of down. 

“Was that towards the desert area she was knocked?” Lena asked Cta. 

“I think so,”. 

“Winn activate Kara’s tracker, search the desert,” Lena told him. 

_ “It won’t activate. There’s a blocker on it,”  _ Winn told her,  _ “Brainy can’t get through,”.  _

_ “Don’t tell her,”  _ Lena heard Brainy hiss. Lena shook her head and pulled out her phone, bringing up find my friends. 

“She’s in the desert near where we take the spaceship off,” Lena told him. 

_ “How?”.  _

“Find my friends. She loses her phone all the time. I’ll meet you there,”. Lena turned around to see Cat grabbing her bag. 

“You’re not driving,” she shook her head, “I’ll take you,”. Lena went to object but Cat held up her hand to object. “I might not have been in a car with you since your brother made me get an interview while you were practising your driving but you were never that good and I don’t trust you not to kill yourself right now,”. 

“Thank you for those tips by the way,” Lena smiled a little at the memory. “I still can’t believe he did that,”. 

“Not the worst thing he’s done,”. 

-

“Just breathe,” Cat told Lena as she most definitely broke the speed limit as she drove down the highway to the desert. 

“Off here,” Lena told her, decisively not breathing properly. Cat pulled over once she’d turned off.

“Lena. You need to breathe properly because she might be in a. Lena,” Cat tried to get her attention, “She might be in a lot of pain and she doesn’t need you to be having a full-on freak-out,” Cat told her. Lena sighed and took a few deep breaths. 

“Only J’onn is there and he doesn’t have medical training so we don’t know how bad she is. Please can I just get there?”. 

“She’s alive,” Cat told her gently before pulling out again and continuing driving, well over the speed limit. When they arrived, J’onn had gotten Kara to the DEO base in the desert. Lena immediately ran in, just as the DEO van pulled up behind. Alex followed Lena in at a run. Cat found herself being shown in by Nia, who was in the same van as Alex. 

“Where is she?” Alex and Lena asked in sync, running up to J’onn. 

“Med-bay. I was just getting her some water,”. Lena and Alex almost ran into each other as they sprinted to the med-bay. She was lying down on a bed under some sun lamps. 

“Kara!” Lena was instantly at her side ducking under the sun lamps, Kara squeezed her hand and offered her a weak smile. Alex was checking her vitals first. 

“Vitals are good,” Alex announced going to her other side and checking her for injuries. 

“Leg,” Kara sounded hoarse as she spoke. J’onn returned with the water, handing it to Kara. Both Alex and Lena were already at her leg, Alex pulled back the suit to see a fragment of one of the alien’s spikes stuck in there.

“Turn off the sun lamps,” Brainy voice came over their shoulders, “It's poisonous we need to slow her heart rate and circulation down,”. 

“What?” both Alex and Lena spun around and faced Brainy as J’onn turned off the lamps. Alex and Lena were looking at the files Brainy pulled up on the poison, trying to understand what might happen to Kara. 

“Lena,” she croaked.

“Go,” Alex told her. She went to Kara’s side, taking her hand. 

“Hey,” Lena smoothed back Kara’s hair gently so it was off her face, “You’re okay,” Lena whispered. 

“Why are you whispering?” Kara laughed, still hoarse. 

“Not entirely sure,” Lena smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. 

“Ow! What the fuck!” Kara sat up and Lena looked down her body to see Alex sitting there with a large needle. 

“Sorry, it’s an antidote,” she smiled, her lips pressed together.

“Now, I’m going to pull the spike out so it will hurt more,”. 

“Anaesthetic exits?” Kara complained, leaning back against Lena. 

“None that work with your DNA,” Lena smiled at her, pressing another kiss to her forehead, “Sorry, darling,”. Kara groaned and leaned against Lena further, Lena climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled into a kiss right as Alex began to pull it out with a metal instrument. 

“What the hell?” Kara screamed at the pain, Lena regretted holding the hand of someone with superstrength. 

“Sorry, again,” Alex held it up as Brainy began to bandage the wound. Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s. 

“Can we go home?” Kara whispered. 

“Of course,” Lena smiled, “I’m going to get you some food,”. 

“Chocolate?” Kara smiled. 

“Of course,” Lena pressed a lingering kiss to Kara’s lips before leaving. 

“Bed rest and sun lamps,” Alex told her sister, pulling her into a hug. 

-

“Wait here and text me if you need anything,” Lena told Kara as she got out of the car at the store. The DEO had given them a jeep Lena didn’t particularly like driving and they were going home and swinging by the store on the way.

“Lena?” Kara called out of her open window. 

“What?” she asked, going to Kara’s open window and sticking her head in. 

“Remember to buy chocolate,” she smiled. 

“It’s the only reason we’re here,” Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara through the window. “I love you,”. 

  
“I love you too,” Kara smiled. Lena went into the store and grabbed all of Kara’s comfort foods as well as ingredients to make even more of Kara’s comfort foods including pizza, potsticker, cookie and oaty flapjacks. She didn’t even care when the store employee gave her a weird look, going outside with the trolley and dumping it all in the boot, severely missing Kara’s strong arms as she did. 

“Let’s go see Lola,” Lena smiled as she climbed back into the car and drove them home. It felt like it should be evening but it was only mid-afternoon at the latest as Kara entered their home. Lola came sprinting at her and she tried to get down on her knees to bring the puppy into a hug and pepper her with kisses. Lena stepped around her and put the food away. 

Kara went to sleep soon after with sunlamps on and Lena handled her frustrations the only way she knew how to do some kind of work. This time baking cookies and flapjacks and cupcakes that she knew Kara loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highway. It pained me to write. We call it a motorway and that's the only way it's right. Calling the M25 the H25 would just be wrong. If you don't know what I'm talking about don't bother trying to figure it out.   
> By the way, I am at school till set late July cs we don't get a lot of holidays in Britain. 
> 
> If I were to write Supergirl I would completely change it to domestic characters and relationships and instead of focusing on Supergirl fights with expensive green screen, it would just be Kelly and Lena reacting to them being injured.


	75. Of Bed Rest and TV Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's on bed rest so Lena takes the day off.

“Kara, darling, you need to wake up please,” Lena whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. 

“No,” Kara moaned, “Sleep is nice,”. 

“The wound needs checking, baby,” Lena told her, “And then you have to stay in bed all day,”. Kara opened her eyes suddenly and looked at Lena. 

“Really?”. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled. 

“That sounds like fun,” Kara breathed, leaning forward to kiss Lena passionately. Lena was going to stop her but she fell into the kiss, absorbing herself in Kara’s lips. She managed to persuade herself to pull away and take a breath. 

“Not that,”. 

“What?” Kara pouted. 

“You have no powers and I need to check your leg,” Lena placed a small kiss to her lips, “This shouldn’t hurt. I’m just going to get the bandages,”. She was pulled back by Kara before she could fully get off the bed and her lips meeting Kara’s for a final kiss. When she returned Kara was sitting back up in bed with Lola in her lap. Lena climbed back onto the end of the bed and pulled back the covers. 

  
“This usually happens under different circumstances, and I prefer the different circumstances,” Kara smiled. 

“Lola’s right there,” Lena raised an eyebrow with a suggestive smile and Kara pouted again. Lena kissed it away quickly before going back to Kara’s leg. 

“How badly does it hurt?” Lena asked.

“Less than yesterday,”. Lena took the bandage off, straddling the bottom of Kara’s leg to stop her from moving. 

“Can you do that elsewhere?”. 

“You’re so horny,” Lena laughed. 

“The last time I blew out my powers it was a lot better than this,” Kara complained, falling back onto the bed. 

“Poor you,” Lena put a new bandage on her leg and sealed it with a kiss. “I love you,” Lena smiled. 

“I love you too. I can show you how much if you want?” Kara smiled suggestively. 

“You need to eat breakfast,” Lena climbed off the bed, “What about waffles?”. 

“Fine,” Kara sat up again as Lola followed Lena out of her room. “Even the puppy doesn’t like me,” she pouted.

“Yeah but I love you,” Lena smiled, going back to kiss Kara again. 

-

“Here, sweetie,” Lena brought waffles into the room, climbing onto the bed next to Kara. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, leaning over to kiss Lena quickly. Lena took her food off the tray and began to eat. Kara started to eat too, Lena regretted the waffles. Kara liked them and was very loud about it. Moaning with appreciation after each bite. 

“Stop that,” Lena laughed. 

“What?” Kara shrugged, innocently putting another forkful in her mouth and moaning. “It’s so good, Lena,” she spoke through a mouthful of food. 

“Stop it,”. 

“I have no,” Kara moaned as she took another mouthful of food, “Idea what you are talking about,”. 

“Kara!”. 

“What?” Kara smiled innocently. 

“We can’t have sex, no strenuous exercise,”.

“It doesn't have to be strenuous,”. 

“Shut up and eat your food,” Lena told her with a smile, “Quietly,” she added.

“Fine,” Kara smiled, shuffling closer to Lena and cuddling into her side, “It was taking too long that way anyway. I’m ninety-nine per cent sure I burnt more energy eating it than I was putting on,”. 

“Okay, darling,” Lena laughed, putting her food, which she’d magically finished before Kara, to the side. 

-

“Alex texted,” Lena poked Kara’s side, trying to drag her attention away from the season seven Halloween Heist episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine they were watching. Kara just shushed her so Lena paused the TV.

“What?” Kara pouted, “It’s the best part,”. 

“They’re doing nothing right now,”. 

“The best part of the whole series,” Kara corrected. 

“Your sister, Alura and Eliza and all texted,” Lena checked Kara’s phone this time. Kara groaned and took the phone. 

“I like our lazy days and I’m annoyed at Alex,”. 

“Why?”. 

“Cock-blocking,” Kara picked up her phone to text people back. 

“Try not to scar your sister for life,” Lena laughed, taking another one of her cookies from last night from the tin. 

**Buttercup 🔫** _ (Alex) _ **:** How are you feeling?. 

**Kara:** Horny… no strenuous exercise is booooooorrrriiinnnngggg

“Seriously,” Lena looked over Kara’s shoulder. 

“Years ago she said she couldn’t come out because she was going to and I quote ‘get some’. I earned the right to pay back,”. 

**Scooby 🗡** _ (Maggie) _ **:** Why did my fiance just text me telling me she was going to throw herself off the DEO balcony? 

Kara replied with just a screenshot of her last message. 

**Donatello 👾** _ (Winn) _ **:** you broke alex.

**Donatello 👾:** please do it more often. 

**The Brain 🧠:** I am writing to express concern for both the safety of both you and your sister. I would recommend that you go into hiding as Alex has recently stated multiple times that when she finds you she will kill both you and herself. 

**Yoda 👽:** What on Earth did you do?!?! 

Lena looked over Kara’s shoulder as all the texts began to roll in. “Told you not to,” she muttered while eating another cookie triumphantly. 

“It’s fun,” Kara smiled, taking a cookie for herself, “Chaos is so fun,”. 

“I prefer when your sister is sane,” Lena smiled. 

**Eliza:** What did you do to your sister? 

“Start with Eliza,” Lena advised, “You have to explain that,”. 

“Stop smiling so much,” Kara pouted, replying to Eliza. 

**Kara:** I just said something that annoyed her, it’s no big deal and I’m feeling a lot better today. The wound looks good (according to Lena) and I’m eating food and watching B99 in bed 😋😊

**Eliza:** I’m glad. Try not to break your sister. 

“Just pray Alex doesn’t tell Eliza,” Lena laughed. Kara just went to reply to her sister. 

**Kara:** sorry… 

**Kara:** Lena says the wound looks good and i’m under yellow sun lamps and eating food watching B99 in bed

**Kara:** please tell brainy to stop worrying for my safety

**Alex:** i hate you

**Kara:** i love you too :)

Kar then moved onto calling Alura, to make sure she knew Kara was okay. Talking in fast Kryptonian that Lena couldn’t keep up with. Lena used the time to quickly respond to a few work emails. 

“Erosh bem jeju. Te ukiem rroap vahdhah.  _ (Bye mom. I love you too) _ ,” Kara said goodbye to her mom. “Can we finish the show now?”. 

“Of course, darling,” Lena laughed, putting her laptop to the side. 

“You know it’s unfair when you wear your glasses. You look very hot,” Kara pouted when Lena pressed play on the TV. 

“I’m not putting contacts in,” Lena shook her head before resting it on Kara’s shoulder.

“I think you should never wear contacts again,” Kara whispered, placing a kiss on Lena’s temple. 

-

“My hearing is back,” Kara called into the kitchen as she walked in. Both her and Lena had closed their eyes for an extended period of time earlier on and Kara had just woken up, a little after Lena. “Lena?” Kara called into the kitchen when she had no reply. “Lena!” Kara yelled when she saw her, she was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, clutching her leg right where Kara’s wound was. “What’s going on?” Kara crouched down next to her. 

“Take the weight off your leg,” Lena spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Okay,” Kara sat down on the floor, stretching her leg out. Lena took a breath. 

  
“You don’t feel that,”. 

“My powers came back,” Kara shrugged as Lena was already going to look at Kara’s leg. 

“Your leg still hasn’t healed properly though,” Lena pulled the bandage back to look at it, “Look,” she showed Kara. 

“Oh,” Kara pressed her lips together, looking at the still red and blue patch on her leg. “Why were you in pain? Wait, did you feel it earlier yesterday. Lena?”. 

“Yes. I felt it yesterday,” Lena admitted, pulling a leg up to her chest.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asked her, shuffling closer.

“It wasn’t that bad and I was more worried about you,” Lena moved closer to Kara too. 

“Does it hurt now?”. 

“Not much,” Lena smiled.

“Next time, you have to tell me, please,” Kara was close to pleading as she spoke. They were so close together, their legs were tangled together; Kara moved even closer to Lena.

“I promise,” Lena whispered, leaning forward to capture Kara’s lips in a lingering kiss. 

“Please, Lena. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me,” Kara did plead this time. 

“I’ll tell you,” Lena assured her. The door suddenly slammed. 

“We have pizza and potstickers,” Alex’s voice announced. 

“Don’t you dare move,” Lena told Kara, kissing her quickly before standing up. 

“Please don’t say you were having sex on the kitchen floor,” Alex almost begged. 

“I was definitely not,” Lena smiled, “Kara moved so we were dealing with that,”. 

  
“I got my powers back,” came Kara’s shout, “Does this hurt?” Kara whispered at a lower volume to Lena. 

“No,” Lena shook her head. Kara floated up, making sure not to put any weight on her leg. 

“So, your powers are back,” Maggie observed. 

“And the soulmate ones kicked in,” Lena added, “I feel Kara’s pain but more so when she has her powers,”. Alex scattered the food across the table and Lena and Kara walked/floated over to it. 

“Wait so that's a thing,” Maggie threw a pizza box lid open and took a slice as she took a seat. 

“Yup,” Lena sighed with a smile. 

“It’s kind of cool when you think about it,” Alex laughed, “Especially the science,” she muttered. 

“I map my DNA every three years out of pure interest, the was a small change three years ago but I thought nothing of it but I really want to map it now,” Lena smiled, “By really want to, I mean I was sitting on the floor in excruciating pain and the main thing I could think about, apart from Kara, was getting to the lab,”. 

“That’s not healthy,” Maggie looked at her weirdly. 

“Shhh,” Alex told her, “I need to see this. How up to date is your DNA mapping technology?”. 

“It’s better than anything you’ve ever even dreamed of,” Lena told her, taking a potsticker from Kara’s box. 

“I thought Kara was meant to be the nerd,” Maggie smiled. 

“Alex is just better at hiding it,” Kara smiled smugly. 

“Shut it! Don’t say another word,” Alex glared at her sister. 

“Fine,” Kara smiled, eating a potsticker smugly. 

“Say another word,” Maggie leaned toward Kara. 

  
“Don’t listen to her, she’s delusional,” Alex laughed. 

-

The day was spent with Kara floating around and Lena walking. Alex and Lena had gone down to her personal lab and taken a DNA sample and then had what could only be described as a fangirl over science and Lena’s DNA, which had changed significantly. Before Alex and Maggie had to leave for their separate jobs; Kara and Lena went to chill on the balcony, hoping maybe natural sunlight would help healing. Lena was cuddled into Kara’s chest and reading her book while Kara read a book on her phone. 

“Do you want to take another trip to Argo sometime?” Lena suggested. 

“Te jeju  _ (my mom) _ might want to introduce us to the council,”. Lena felt Kara stiffen up a little beneath her, and Lena’s hand moved to Kara’s, rubbing her thumb over her hand gently. She put her book down, off to the side. 

“I wouldn’t mind too much,” Lena told her. 

“What?” Kara almost dropped her phone. 

“I said I wouldn’t mind too much,” Lena repeated with a smile. 

“Wait, you know what that means right,”. 

“The ceremony, right?” Lena turned over to look at Kara, still resting on her chest. 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed. 

“It’s not like it’s not going to happen at some point,” Lena smiled. 

“You might as well be proposing,” Kara laughed.

“You would know when I propose properly,” Lena smiled. 

“I would?”. 

“You would know. It’s all just a show anyway, I know I’m going to be with you forever,” Lena shrugged, “I don’t really care about a wedding. I want a marriage,”. It was a casual, throwaway statement almost but Kara was every quiet, staring at Lena intently. 

“I love you so so much,” Kara breathed. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled against Kara’s lips, leaning forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm watch the epstien documentary on netflix and the first thing i noticed from the stories is that girls didn't know how to say no because that's what society taught them. Never say no to adults. this is ao fucked up.   
> anygays. hope y'all are good. remember your mental health matters. if you ever need to talk you can hmu on @jcdelove  
> amel :)


	76. Of Breakfasts and Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to go to breakfast with the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the summaries cs i'm bad at them.

“Oh, fuck, what did you do?” Sam sighed as Lena walked into her office. “It’s seven-thirty. We have a breakfast meeting with the board in fifteen minutes. How’s Kara?”. 

“She’s fine, still trapped in the house, she can only float till it fully heals because if she puts weight on it I feel the pain and not her,”. 

“Soulmate stuff definitely kicked in then,”. 

“Yep,”. 

“That can’t be it though,” Sam leaned forward, studying her best friend’s face, “I got your excitable and minorly incoherent texts about DNA last night,” she paid for a second. “What the fuck did you do?” Sam eventually asked before taking a sip of her coffee. 

“I might have almost kind of sorta in a way asked Kara to marry me,” Sam choked on her drink, “But not marry me if you know what I mean,”. 

“No I don’t know what you mean,” Sam looked at her in complete confusion. 

“I told you about Kryptonian practices with love,”. 

“Yes, zhao, ukiem, ceremonies, the whole package,” Sam smiled. 

“Well, we were talking about another trip to Argo,” Lena went on to explain the details of hers and Kara’s conversation yesterday evening. 

“Well you’re right, you’re going to marry her at some point,” Sam shrugged. 

“I know,” Lena smiled a bit more, “But are we moving too fast?”.

“Stop for a second,” Sam told her, leaning forward, “Fuck societal norms, does it feel right where it is right now and how quick you’re moving?”. 

“Yeah,”. 

“There you go, moving at the perfect speed,” Sam smiled triumphantly, “Now, where do you keep the secret stash of vodka and I need it in my coffee to get through this meeting,”. 

They walked into the overly posh breakfast place together, trying their best to hope not to have to talk to anyone. It was the quarterly breakfast meeting where the board members would all bring their significant others to a huge buffet and everyone would catch up. Lena could remember going since she was seven and they’d never got any better. 

“Don’t you have someone to bring to one of these things now?” one of the nicer wives had already started to talk to Lena.

“Good luck,” Sam mouthed, sneaking off. 

“She tripped over the other day and managed to get something stuck in her leg and she still has to keep the weight off it so she’s working from home today,” Lena explained. 

“What does she do?”. 

  
“She’s a CatCo reporter,” Lena smiled widely, “How are Emily and Evie getting on in first grade?” Lena had figured out years ago that if she got the board talking about their kids they didn't stop and Lena didn’t have to put any effort into anything but nodding and reacting at the right moments so she settled into her age-old routine. 

“Miss Luthor,” Jess came and tapped on the shoulder. Lena excused herself from whoever she was talking to. 

“I will tell you again Jess, call me Lena,”. 

“You need to see the front page,”. 

“What happened?” Lena managed to catch Sam’s gaze and get her to come over. When she did Jess walked them to the corner and showed them the picture of Lena and Kara kissing that had been plastered across the front page. 

  
“How the fuck did they get that?” Sam hissed. 

“Working theories are drones,” Jess told her. 

“No, turn to page ten, is that where the article is?”. Jess did so and they saw the more pictures of Kara and Lena both reading and more of them talking and kissing. 

“That’s off the building opposite,” Lena breathed, “The angle, it has to be,”. 

“What were you talking about for you both to smile that much?” Sam asked. 

“The conversation we spoke about this morning,” Lena studied the photos again, “Do you think the shorts I’m wearing are too short,”. 

“They are fine with Kara’s oversized hoodie,” Sam shrugged. 

“Well, we could ask for a retraction of the photos, because they were taken illegally,”. 

“I’ll talk to- fuck!” Lena cursed, going down to grab her leg. She manoeuvred herself into a seat. “I’ll talk to Kara,” she finished, taking out her phone. 

**Zhao 🌈:** Lena. Rao. It was an accident. I tripped. 

**Zhao 🌈:** I’m so sorry. 

**Zhao 🌈:** Lena, I’m so sorry. 

Lena ignored the texts and went straight to calling her because she knew how much Kara would be freaking out. 

“Lena,” Kara sounded so relieved as she answered the phone, “Are you okay because it was an accident and I took all weight off my foot as soon as possible, I just tripp-”.

“Kara. It was nothing, I'm fine. It was just a stab of pain then it was gone, don’t worry,” Lena breathed. 

“Are you sure?”. 

“Yes, I’m positive. Now I need you to do something,”. 

“What?”. 

“Google me,”. 

“What?”. 

“Just do it,”. 

“Okay, I’m borrowing your laptop because it’s so close and I can’t be bothered to move,” she could hear Kara’s smile as she spoke. “How did they get those photos!” Kara’s annoyed yell came through later. 

“I just wanted to warn you. Can we talk about it when I get home?”. 

“I don’t think there’s much to talk about,”. 

  
“Kara,” Lena’s voice was a mixture of pleading and warning. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at lunch. I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled before hanging up. 

“You okay now?” Sam asked, “What did Kara say?”. 

“First she said that it was an accident and then she said there wasn’t much to talk about with the pictures,” Lena couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. 

“Knowing Kara, there isn’t. She probably only cares how you feel about them because she knows how private you are. She probably doesn’t mind because you can’t see her face too well so it’s not a problem with the whole secret identity thing,” Sam smiled. 

“Or she hates me for it,” Lena muttered. 

“Stop being ridiculous,” Sam scolded, “That girl loves you more than anyone else,”. Lena wasn’t entirely convinced but she nodded, going over to talk to one of the board members who was always on the edge of whether or not they were voting in Lena’s favour and she needed to win them over. 

-

“Kara?” Lena yelled into the penthouse. “Look, I know you’re probably mad at me so can we just get the shouting over with-”. 

  
“I made lunch!” Kara smiled, as Lena walked into the kitchen area, having kicked off her shoes. Lena looked at her girlfriend in confusion. 

“What?”. 

“I made one of those salads that you like because I know you have probably had a rubbish morning with the board meeting and the pictures, I know how much you hate your privacy being violated,” Kara smiled. 

“You’re not mad?”. 

“Why would I be mad? I’m just worried about you,”. 

“You’re meant to yell everyone always yells,”. 

“Well, I guess I’m not everyone,” Kara shrugged, putting the two bowls down on the table before going over to Lena. “What’s going on?”. 

“It’s nothing,” Lena let herself fall into Kara’s hug. 

“Are you sure?” Kara placed a kiss on her temple. 

“Yeah,” Lena lifted her head from Kara’s shoulder to look her in the eye. “I love you so much,” she smiled. 

“I love you so much too,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena. “Can you eat my food now please because I want to know if it’s any good,”. 

“Yes of course,” Lena laughed, leaning against Kara.

-

“Eat,” Lena held out the fork to Kara. 

  
“No,” Kara shook her head, pressing her lips together. 

“I love you for putting kale in mine and not in yours but please,” Lena smiled. Kara just shook her head, too scared to speak. 

“Please,” Lena begged. 

“No,”. 

“Yes,”. 

“No,”. 

“Yes?” Lena smiled hopefully, standing up and going around the table, getting closer to Kara. Kara shook her head, keeping her lips pressed together as Lena sat on her lap, fork still in hand. “Please,” Lena’s face was an almost perfect impression of the pleading eye emoji and Kara’s heart was breaking a little, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. There was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open,” Kara shouted and Lena used the opportunity to put the kale into her mouth. Alex pushed the door open. 

“I knocked!” she yelled. Lena was already climbing off Kara as the blonde was speeding over to the sink. 

  
“She made me eat kale,” Kara pouted, drinking a large glass of water. 

“I’ll excuse that,” Alex high-fived Lena. 

“Is it really that bad?” Lena sighed. 

“No,” Kara mumbled into the glass of water, “But the principle is,”. 

  
“What’s the principle?” Alex asked, amused. 

  
“Green,” Kara pouted. Alex sniggered. “Don’t you have a leg to check out,” Kara snapped. 

“I do,” Alex smiled, “Sit down,”. She smiled, before turning to Lena. “Both of you,” she added. Lena sat down on a chair next to Kara. “This may hurt and I’m sorry,” she apologised to Lena before removing Kara’s bandage, the skin had fully healed. Alex placed two hands on it and pressed, to see if it would hurt Lena. It didn’t. 

“I might be able to walk then,” Kara smiled, going to take a step and almost forgetting how. Lena and Alex both tried not to laugh as she floated to save herself from falling flat on her face. She tried again, this time with the right amount of pressure and then did a flip and cartwheel in celebration when it didn’t hurt Lena. 

  
“I missed this,” she smiled, “Can I go on Supergirl duty again?”. 

“Yes,” Alex smiled, “But Nia says Cat wants to see you,”. 

“I can give you a lift, I need to go down there anyway,”. 

  
“Good. J’onn wants both of you at the DEO later anyway. He needs to talk about proper workplace attitude and etiquette,” Alex smiled. 

“What?” Kara almost yelled. 

“If you told me that earlier and I would have faked an injury,” Lena joined Kara in an almost yell. 

  
“Don't shoot the messenger. I have to be there too,” Alex back out the room with her hands in the air. Kara and Lena both sighed. “See you later,” Alex poked her head back around the door, sticking her tongue. 

“I have water bottles that carry everything but water but look like they are carrying water,” Lena smiled, “They will be joining us,”. 

  
“You are a goddess!” Alex smiled before running off. 

-

“Did you hear?” Kara asked Nia as she and Lena walked into CatCo. 

“I don’t know if I can do it,” Nia shook her head.

“Nyah! Kiera! My office! Now!”. Both Kara and Nia left Lena to go to Cat’s office. 

“Can I grab a lift though?” Nia asked. 

“I can’t take you home though,”. 

“Why not?”. 

  
“Those water bottles decisively do not contain water and I have a feeling we’ll end up driving people home in separate cars,”. 

“Yes! Drunk Winn!”. 

  
“Thank you for the articles. How’s your leg?” Cat interrupted them.   
  
“Better, thank you,” Kara smiled. 

“She barely felt it. Lena got the brunt of it,” Nia laughed. 

  
“What?”. 

  
“On Krypton soulmates kind of feel each other’s pain etcetera and it turns out it’s happening here,” Kara explained, “I could only fly yesterday,”. 

“I see. I need the two of you to get an exclusive on something. Lois just released an account of her time on Argo and we need something even better,”. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, “And that was an amazing piece,”. 

“Exactly, interview Supergirl and Dreamer about Krypton before and Agro now and maybe interview Dreamer on Naltor,”. 

“Dreamer only knows what her mom told her,” Nia interjected. 

“So write about that maybe. I can’t let her win. She already sent me the ‘fuck you, Cat’ email and I need to win,”. 

“Supergirl has pictures,” Kara smiled. 

“Do any not have you, Lena or you and Lena in because I saw those,” Nia laughed. 

  
“A few,” Kara smiled, “And it’s not like Clark knows much about it anyway. He sounds like a Daxamite street vendor when he speaks Kryptonian,”. 

“You say that a lot,” Nia laughed. 

  
“Direct quote from te jeju  _ (my mom) _ ,”. 

  
“I am going to assume that’s something important. Can you write it?”. 

  
“Yeah,” Kara smiled and Nia nodded, “And it’s my mom but she’s very important on Krypton,”. 

  
“Perfect. Have fun with J’onn,”. 

“We won’t,” Nia grimaced. 

-

They walked into the DEO as Dreamer, Supergirl and Lena and went straight into the meeting room where Winn, Brainy, Alex and Maggie were sitting already. 

“For my human friends,” Lena handed a water bottle to Alex, Maggie and Winn “And for my not so human ones,” Lena handed Nia and Brainy a bottle, “It’s not alcoholic because we all know how that ends,” she smiled. 

“What is it?” Winn asked, lifting the cap of his and smelling it. He shrugged and took a long drink and immediately choked. “Could have warned me before I tried to down it,” Winn laughed, “But thank you,”.

“Is this scotch?” Alex smiled, smelling hers

“Of course,”. 

“Please don’t say you're wasting this on Winn,” Maggie took a drink. 

“Hey!” Winn looked at Maggie offended. “But it’s that strawberry vodka I like,” Winn added quietly. Sniggers went around the room until J’onn walked in, slamming the door and the whole group went very quiet. 

“Crossover, Missions,” J’onn began to talk. Kara sighed and sat back in her chair, taking one of the doughnuts from the middle of the table. This was going to be a long one.

\- 

Fifteen minutes. Kara was certain he hadn’t taken a breath yet. 

-

Half an hour and Kara was now certain he was breathing at a rate of a breath per minute and annoyingly casual about it. He was pacing intimidatingly. 

-

Forty-five minutes. Nia needed to pee and he could tell. Pouring a long glass of water very slowly. 

-

One hour. He either knew Alex, Maggie, Winn and Lena were drinking and chose to ignore it or he knew and was keeping it long to torture them. He was allowing one-minute bathroom breaks, one at a time. Lateness would be punished with no doughnuts. Lena was late back from hers. 

-

One hour and fifteen minutes. Lena was very bored and the hand that had been on Kara’s knee was climbing higher. 

-

One and a half hours. Lena had reached Kara’s inner thigh and was drawing tantalizing patterns across it. Kara didn’t know if she could handle it much longer. 

-

One hour and forty-five minutes. Kara was 50% sure Alex almost finished her water bottle and switched it with Maggie’s. Winn was becoming rather spacy. Nia was close to falling asleep and Brainy was. Kara did a quick double-take. Brainy was definitely listening. 

-

Two hours. Lena’s teasing should be listed as an official form of torture. Alex looked ready to take her gun and shoot through her head. Nia was most definitely half-asleep. Brainy wasn’t still listening. Winn would be spinning in his chair if Maggie hadn’t wedged it with her foot. 

-

Two hours and fifteen minutes. No one was listening. Maggie was basically baby-sitting Winn already and he hadn’t even spoken yet. Lena had been teasing Kara for an hour and Kara felt like she could die from it. 

-

“And we’re all going to die,”. 

Two and a half hours. Suddenly everyone was listening and Lena’s shock caused her to brush against Kara’s centre. Kara stopped breathing for a minute. 

“I see you’ve all been listening so well. Go!” J’onn told them with a sigh, “Mainly because I can read minds and I can’t bear to hear some of those thoughts anymore,”. 

“Nia do you want to borrow our car,” Kara offered. 

“That would be great but what are you going to do?”. 

  
“We’ll just fly,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand and pulling her up and dragging her out of the room. She lifted her before they were even at the balcony and ran at full-speed. 

“I need another five of those water bottles,” Alex muttered to Maggie as they left. 

-

“You’re evil,” Kara smiled as they touched down on the balcony. They acted like they weren’t a couple as they walked in but as soon as they were safe behind the one-way glass Kara lips were crashing onto Lena’s. 

“Sometimes my Luthor genes shine through,” Lena smiled, pressing the button that dematerialised Kara’s suit. As soon as it was gone Kara lifted Lena up again and practically sprinted to their bedroom while Lena’s squeals turned to laughter. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am typing this as i am hungry so no long ass thing because i need lunch.   
> amel :)
> 
> p.s. do you ever put ;) instead of :) and feel like you've just come on to the person...
> 
> and you can fight me on the fact Winn loves more stereotypically girly drinks and lena just knees that cs she's lena


	77. Of Space Spreads and Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Nia work on the spread about space for Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away at the beginning

“I’m beginning to regret this no sleep,” Kara collapsed against the bed. It was five in the morning and sleep hadn’t really been on their agenda, small naps but time seemed to have lost all concept. 

“We still have time,” Lena smiled. 

“You slept more,” Kara sighed, “I can’t move,”.    
  


“You don’t have to,” Lena moved to straddle Kara, moving her lips to Kara’s neck. 

“Oh really?” Kara’s confidence was blown when her voice went up at the end due to Lena finding one of her pulse points. 

“Really,” Lena smiled, biting down on the point and causing Kara’s hips to buck into her as she smoothed it over with her tongue. Kara could feel Lena’s smug smile against her neck as she began to move down Kara’s body. The bites and kisses the perfect blend of rough and gentle but torturously slow, taking what felt like hours to reach even Kara’s breasts which Lena spent ages on before moving to Kara’s abs. Kara was desperate. 

“Lena,” she panted, pleading. Unable to regain steady breathing. 

“I’m just appreciating the wonders of the world,” Lena smiled, her hands running over Kara’s abs. She leaned down and licked a slow strip up the centre of them. Kara gasped, gripping the sheets and arching her back into Lena’s touch. She found there was finally a surface, Lena having moved from straddling Kara’s hips to lying between her legs. 

“Fuck,” Kara breathed. Lena looked up, her whole sexuality could be defined by Kara saying that word. She smiled before moving her head down again, licking another line and gaining the same reaction. She trailed a small trail of kisses back down Kara’s abs, slowly but surely moving tantalisingly lower. Sucking more aggressively on the skin as she did. 

“Lena, please,” Kara moaned as Lena moved closer. Lena skipped over Kara’s centre entirely and moved to her thighs. “Lena,” Kara begged, as Lena’s mouth met Kara’s slick thighs. 

  
“All this for me?” Lena smiled innocently. 

“Fuck Lena,” Kara cursed again as Lena began to lick her inner thighs clean. 

“It’s more like I’m fucking you,” Lena quipped her cool breath ghosting over Kara’s centre as she spoke. 

“Lena,” Kara pleaded, her hips bucking as her grip on the sheets tightened, “Please,”. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Lena smiled, turning her head as she spoke, Kara sat up a little and looked down at Lena, she could see she had moved to face Kara’s centre. Lena moved her hands to Kara’s hip to stop her bucking so violently and moved closer to Kara, a tongue darting out to flick her clit. Kara almost came at just that. Kara moaned loudly, falling back onto the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut and almost ripping the sheets as she clenched her fists. 

“Lena,” she cried out. Lena moved back into her centre, flicking over her clit again with her tongue. Kara moaned loudly as Lena’s hands became redundant; Kara thrusting into Lena’s face. Lena seemed to get the message as she gathered up Kara’s wetness with her tongue before finally reaching the place where Kara needed it most. Lena’s tongue slipped inside, flicking around. Kara’s hips thrust with Lena’s rhythm as one of Lena’s hands moved up to circle Kara’s clit. “Lena,” Kara repeated it like a mantra, through her breathy moans. She was so close and Lena knew it, Kara had been on cliffs edge for almost half an hour. 

Lena’s tongue darted out in a final impressive flick and Kara arched her back again, her hips thrusting violently as her thighs pressed together around Lena’s head. Kara threw her head back and saw stars. Lena moved her tongue to slowly circle Kara’s clit as she brought her down from the high. Kara finally managed to find the strength to open her eyes and sit up and look at Lena. Her chin and face was coated in Kara’s cum but she didn’t seem to care as she continued to bring Kara down. Kara’s hand moved down to Lena’s hair, the small communication for Lena to move back up Kara’s body. She did so, immediately meeting Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss. Kara could taste herself everywhere on Lena. 

“I am officially declaring the red sun lamp your best invention,” Kara spoke as they both waited, catching their breath for a moment, Lena’s hand slipped into Kara’s as they only lay next to each other, breathing. 

“Corona cure?”. 

“No way. This,” Kara indicated the mess that was their room. Clothing was strewn everywhere and bedsheets thrown off the bed in a haste all lit by the red lamp, “Is much better,”. Kara rolled over to look at Lena. “Especially this,” she leaned in to kiss Lena passionately when the alarm interrupted her. “When did it get that late?” she groaned, falling back onto the bed. 

“Shower?” Lena smiled. 

“Yes,” Kara laughed as she held Lena close and lifted them both out of bed, going toward the bathroom. 

-

“How can you look that tired and happy at the same time?” Nia laughed at Kara as she almost fell asleep on her desk in the secret office at CatCo. 

“No reason,” Kara groaned, “Though I am tempted to use one of Lena’s sun bombs,”. 

“Just tell me about Argo and Kryptonian culture,” Nia sighed, “We were on food,”. 

“Yes, food!” Kara cried, “Brownie-tasting leaves,” she sighed, launching into another explanation of Kryptonian food. They’d done culture, religion, landscape, political systems and science, without too much depth and now they were on food and it was making Nia and Kara very hungry. 

“So you didn’t have ice cream but you had another healthy vegetable that tasted like it and had the same texture,” Nia sighed, “Now I want ice cream,”. 

“Wait!” Kara smiled before speeding out of the room and returning with two ice creams. “The Cherry Blossom you like from that Japanese place,” Kara handed it to Nia. Kara took the cookie dough for herself. 

“I love you,” Nia smiled, eating it. 

“Are you saying it to me or the ice cream?” Kara laughed. 

“Both,” Nia spoke quietly to the cone. 

“I feel so appreciated,” Kara smiled, spinning around in her chair. 

“I thought you were writing me an article!” Cat yelled, slamming the door, “Lois just sent me an email that was disguised as nice nad polite but we all know it was a fuck you Cat email,”. 

“I have photos of Krypton before and Argo now plus which light is Krypton in the night sky from Earth, we’ve written about culture, religion, food, politics and science and how it changed with the loss of the main planet and a quick thing about the language in the corner and a few bits and pieces where we trash Superman,” Kara smiled, handing it over to Cat. 

“Handy little Kryptonian phrases with pronunciation included. These might be useful to Superman, to quote Supergirl he sounds like a Daxamite street vendor,” Cat laughed as she read it out. “Supergirl not-so-fondly recalled changing his nappies before they were both sent away. Are you trying to piss your cousin off?”. 

“Yes,” Kara smiled, spinning around in her chair. 

“And we have traditions, customs and culture, as well as planet history and we, also spoke to J’onn and M’gann who happily gave a history of life on Mars and the civil war,” Nia smiled. 

“We are not putting Life on Mars as the headline,” Kara almost shouted with a sigh. 

“I don’t see the problem. Winn liked it,”. 

“That's your standards?”. 

“You are not putting a David Bowie song as the headline,” Cat told them both. 

“Who?” Nia asked, “It's just that song they kept playing when that dude with the hair died in 2016,”. Kara shook her head at Cat and the CEO took a deep breath. 

“You make me feel old,” she muttered, handing the spread plans back to Kara. “How long should it take?”. 

“We just need to consult with the Art Department on pictures and layout,” Kara smiled. 

“Perfect. Make sure it’s at the top of my pile,” Cat walked out of the office. 

“I want to know exactly what went down between her and Lois,” Nia admitted, picking up a pen again. 

“I still can’t believe Lucy didn’t know about it,” Kara added. 

“I just want all the tea,” Nia complained. 

-

“Here,” Kara placed the completed spread on Cat’s desk. The Art department had been quick pulling the photos together and Kara suspected they’d been yelled at by Cat considering one of the interns has red and puffy eyes. The Graphics department had also set up a theoretical interactive spread for the CatCo website on each planet and all before lunch. Nia had had to go downtown to handle the small issue of picking up the cake for Snapper’s last day after very literally drawing the short straw. Kara turned to leave when Cat called out her name, her actual name. 

“Yes,” Kara turned to face Cat again.

“Shut the door and then sit down,”. Kara did so. “Don’t say a word and look like you’re being told off. Snapper’s leaving party is tonight and we all know that but I will also be announcing who will be the next Editor-in-Chief, you have to know that most people have recommended you but I’m still up in the air about it, it would be a controversial choice considering your girlfriend owns half the company but,” Kara went to speak but Cat held her hand up to stop her, “You have the talent to do so. I’m just letting you know now you can go. Don’t say a word,”. Kara walked out with her head down, heading straight for the elevator and kept on going. She snuck into an alleyway and flew to L-Corp stopping off in Japan on the way. 

Lena turned around to face Kara before she even had a chance to walk in through the balcony door. “Hi babe,” she smiled widely. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled even wider, dropping the bag of sushi on the coffee table using her superspeed before going over to Lena. 

“What’s gotten you so happy?” Lena stood up to bring Kara into a quick hug. 

“Nothing,” Kara shrugged as she left Lena’s arms to pick up Lola in a hug, who had been hiding under Lena’s desk. Lena eyed Kara suspiciously and went over the couch, taking out some of the food. 

“I know you’re lying so you might as well tell me,” she laughed, shaking her head. 

“I’m not,” Kara shrugged unconvincingly, bringing out the Pokémon toy she saw when she was in Japan for those five minutes and giving it to Lola. Lena just shook her head again. 

  
“What happened that made you so happy? Did Cat like the space spread?”. 

“Of course she liked it and if you really want to know it’s seeing you,” Kara sat down on the couch next to Lena and left a lingering kiss on her lips. 

“Smooth but you’re still lying,” Lena scoffed, eyeing the sushi, “Did you get it from Japan again?”. 

  
“Yes. It’s looking beautiful over there this time of year. Makes me want to climb Mount Fuji,”. 

“We all know the best time of year in Japan is Spring. Stop trying to change the subject,” Lena challenged her. 

“I’m not changing the subject,”. 

“Kara,”. 

“What?”. 

  
“What happened that made you so happy?” Lena almost pleaded. Kara just shook her head. “Karaaaa,” Lena complained, almost perfectly recreating Kara’s puppy dog eyes. 

“Cat said everyone recommended me for the Editor-in-Chief job but she doesn’t know if she’s going to promote me,” Kara admitted. Lena smiled widely, her eyes lighting up. 

“Really?”. 

  
“Yeah,”. 

  
“Why wouldn’t she promote you though? You’re like one of the most talented reporters I know,”. 

“You’re biased,” Kara laughed, avoiding the question. 

“Okay, I am a little biased but I’m mean to be, I’m your girlfriend,” Lena laughed before a realisation came over her. “I’m your girlfriend,” she repeated more dejectedly.

“You don’t need to seem so upset about it,” Kara joked, trying to break the tension a little.

“Kara, it’s my fault,” Lena sighed. 

  
“No, it’s not. We both decided to be in this relationship,” Kara argued. 

“But,”. 

“No, Lena,” Kara shuffled closer, her hand moving to cover Lena’s and her thumb rubbing across her hand slowly. “Don’t say anything that you are thinking and don’t even consider suggesting we break up because I can tell you are thinking about it. You need to know that I care about you more than a stupid promotion,” Kara told her. Lena lifted her head so green eyes met blue. 

“You’re going to let me object. Are you?”. 

  
“Not all,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena slowly. They went back to eating, talking casually about their days and watching Lola play with her new toy when they’d finished eating Kara showed Lena the mock-up for the space spread. 

  
“I had to crop you out of some of the Argo photos, they really aren’t beautiful anymore,” Kara pouted as she showed Lena. 

“You realise how stunning Argo looks,” Lena laughed, showing one of the photos of the sunrise. 

“You realise how stunning you look,” Kara brought out her phone and brought up her gallery clicking on an album called ‘💖’ which Lena figured out was just dedicated to photos of her or her and Kara together. “Look at all this,” Kara scrolled through some of the photos, all in their smallest setting. 

“How many of those are there?” Lena took the phone off Kara to take a closer look. “Oh my god, over 2,000,” she laughed. Kara blushed and buried her face in Lena’s neck. 

“You’re pretty,” she mumbled, “And nice to look at,”. 

“It’s cute,” Lena laughed, spinning around to face Kara, “Extremely adorable,”. 

“You wouldn't be saying that if we weren’t dating,”. 

“Yeah but we are so it’s cute,” Lena smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kara quickly. She looked back down at the phone, seeing what photos Kara had. 

“When did you get this one?” she clicked on a photo of herself cuddled up with Lola wearing an oversized hoodie, the hood pulled up over her head. 

“When I went to go get food, I think?” Kara smiled. 

“I should ban you from taking photos of me,” Lena laughed. 

“You look too cute not to,” Kara pouted. 

“Mean,”. 

“Whatever,” Kara smiled, leaning down to kiss Lena again. “I love you,” she smiled against her lips. 

“I love you too,”. 

-

Snapper’s leaving party was a whirlwind of drunk CatCo staff and a lot of emotions, Snapper had even told Kara he was proud of her. Kara had gotten home quite early, sneaking out with Nia when people were too drunk to notice. Kara was back home with Lena when a notification popped up on her phone. It was an email from Cat that she had sent to the whole office. 

Dear CatCo employees, 

I am writing to inform you of who the new Editor-in-Chief is. I couldn’t make the decision so ultimately it was Snapper’s choice. It’s Kara Danvers. Have a good rest of the night if you’re not too drunk to read this. 

Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what's going on in this chapter. it's more plot-fill than anything else. I'm very tired as i write this because i need a walk but it's England so it's chucking it down with rain.   
> amel :)


	78. Of French Toast and Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a surprise for Kara.

“Lena?”. 

“What?” Lena groaned, rolling over to look at Kara. 

“Look,” she practically shoved her phone in Lena’s face.

“Kara, it’s past midnight,” Lena took the phone and still held it close to her face due to the fact she didn’t have her glasses on. “Wait! What?” Lena smiled, looking at Kara. “Really?” she smiled.

“You’re reading the evidence,” Kara laughed. 

  
“You’re the Editor-in-Chief at CatCo,” Lena laughed, putting the phone to one side. 

“I’m Editor-in-Chief at CatCo,” Kara smiled. 

“Yes you are,” Lena smiled, leaning in to kiss Kara. Kara smiled into the kiss and Lena did the same making it almost impossible to deepen. Lena ended up laughing into the kiss, and so did Kara.

“Do you think it’s too late to call Alex?” Kara smiled. 

“I get to hear her reaction,” Lena passed Kara her phone and snuggled into her arms. Kara clicked on Alex’s contact and started to call her. 

“Kara! It’s past midnight! You better be in crisis!” Alex almost yelled into the phone. 

  
“Like a really bad crisis!” came Maggie’s shout in the background 

“Kara’s CatCos new Editor-in-Chief!” Lena shouted into the phone. 

“Hey! That's my line!” Kara pouted. 

“I’m just proud of you,” Lena smiled. 

“Okay. Stop with the lovey-dovey. Are you serious?” they could hear Alex’s huge smile. 

  
“Yeah. Cat emailed the announcement out like a few minutes ago,” Kara laughed in her happiness. 

“That’s amazing, Kar!” Alex smiled. 

“What did Little Danvers do?” Maggie asked in the background. 

“Kara is CatCos new Editor-in-Chief,” Alex told her. 

“That’s amazing, Little Danvers!” Maggie laughed. “We have to go now though. You interrupted something,”. 

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Kara groaned while Lena laughed against Kara’s chest. 

“You’re not any better,” Alex laughed. “See ya,” she squeaked, before hanging up the phone. A text from Nia came in before Kara had a chance to think about calling Eliza. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** OH

**Aurora 🌟💫:** MY   
**Aurora 🌟💫:** GOD

**Aurora 🌟💫:** YES

**Aurora 🌟💫:** THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!

**Aurora 🌟💫:** I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!

**Kara:** I KNOW

**Kara:** i’m so haaaapppppyyyyyy

**Aurora 🌟💫:** you’re my boss. 

**Kara:** oh god. 

**Aurora 🌟💫:** HEY!

Kara smiled and leaned into Lena, “I’m going to call Eliza in the morning,”. 

“Okay,” Lena smiled through a yawn, Kara put her phone to one side and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

-

“Kara, baby. You need to wake up,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. Kara moaned and rolled over. 

“No,” she complained sleepily. 

“Kara, it’s almost ten in the morning,” Lena smiled. 

“No,” she groaned, turning her face into the pillow. 

“Kara, baby, we need to eat,”. 

“What food?” Kara mumbled into the pillow. 

“French toast?” Lena suggested. Kara’s head lifted from the pillow, turning to face Lena with a huge smile. 

“Really?” Kara asked. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled, leaning down to kiss Kara.

Lena walked into the kitchen to find Kara on the phone, she’d showered after Kara and Kara was now on call to Eliza. Kara offered her a weak smile as Lena started to bring out all the ingredients for french toast.

“Yeah, Lena just walked in,” Kara smiled, making eye contact with Lena. She listened for a second before putting it on speaker. 

“Hi Eliza,” Lena smiled. 

“Kara got Editor-in-Chief!” Eliza smiled. 

“I know. I’m very proud,” Lena laughed, making eye contact with Kara and sticking out her tongue. Kara rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Does Alex know?” Eliza asked, as though she’d just remembered too. 

“She really appreciated the call at some time later than midnight last night,” Lena laughed.

“Why so late?”. 

“Cat sent the email that late,” Kara sighed. Lena turned on the stove with a smile to Kara. 

“I have to go now because Kara’s leaving the kitchen,” Lena smiled. 

“What?” Kara pouted. 

“I love you I don’t trust you near a stove when I’m frying,”. 

“Okay,” Kara gave Lena a quick kiss before running out of the kitchen with Lola following her. 

Kara came back when she got off the phone and immediately hugged Lena from the behind, kissing her neck lightly. “Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hi!” Lena smiled, “Get out of my kitchen,”. Kara pouted and sulked over to the place closest to the kitchen without being in the kitchen and sat on the floor. Lola ended up sitting on her lap. “That’s fine,” Lena smiled and Kara pouted more. She finished cooking and put the food on two plates. She sat down in front of Kara and passed her one of the plates. Kara smiled and took it. Lola moved over to Lena’s lap. “Better?”. 

“Yes!” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena quickly. 

-

“Can you please explain to me where we are going?” Kara asked Lena for the three trillionth time from the back of the car where she’d been forced to sit.

“No,” Lena smiled, focusing on driving, “All will be discovered,”. 

“Lenaaaa, please,” Kara begged. 

“Nope,” Lena smiled, “Patience is a virtue,”. 

“A virtue I don’t possess,” Kara groaned, falling against the seat. 

“Sorry, darling,” Lena smiled, reaching her hand back to find Kara’s and squeeze it gently, “You’re going to have to try and get some for now,”. 

“You’re lucky I love you,”. 

“I know and I promise it will be worth it,” Lena smiled. “I love you too by the way,” she added, catching Kara’s eye in the mirror. 

-

“I could just use my x-ray vision,”. 

“But you won’t,” Lena placed a quick kiss on Kara’s lips as she made sure the blindfold was secure. Kara's hands moved to Lena’s hips to pull her into a more lingering kiss. 

“I won’t,” Kara admitted, taking Lena’s hand and letting herself be brought to wherever Lena was taking her. 

“Steps,” Lena warned her as they reached a set of stairs. “Duck,” she warned her as they reached the top. Kara did so and sensed they were in a confined space. 

“Where are we?” she asked. 

“You’ll see,” Lena secured Kara’s blindfold and put a pair of ear defenders on her ears, “This is just so it won’t hurt you,” Lena whispered in her ear before securing them. Kara felt a huge amount of pressure weighing down on her chest for a few minutes before it was released. Kara was extremely tempted to use her x-ray vision. The pressure returned a few seconds later and then stopped. “We’re here,” Kara saw Lena’s smile as she lifted off the blindfold and then the ear defenders. 

“I’ve been spending some time with Winn and Brainy so I could do this,” Lena smiled. They were in the space ship, the windows blacked out, Lena was in front of her and Kara was sitting in one of the chairs, she stood up slowly. 

“Where are we?” Kara asked. Lena just walked over to the control panel and pressed a button, the windows lost their black tint and a familiar sight faded into view. Kara felt her eyes instantly fill with tears as she drank in the sight Her chest tightening and shivers rolling down her spine, her breath hitched in her throat. “Rao,” she breathed, going over to the window and placing a hand on it, desperate to feel closer to the view. 

“Yeah,” Lena sighed. 

“How?”. 

“I did some maths with Brainy and we discovered that while the planets had died Rao hadn’t,” Lena came up behind Kara, “I wanted to surprise you,”. Kara turned to face Lena, her eyes still filled with tears. Lena reached up and wiped an escaped tear away from her cheek. 

“Khap zhao rrip lizrhom rraop raozhes  _ (I love you more than you know) _ ,” Kara whispered. 

“Khap wem khap raozhes  _ (I think I know) _ ,” Lena whispered, capturing Kara’s lips in a lingering kiss. “I brought these for you too,” Lena walked to the back of the ship and picked up a box, handing it to Kara. It was full of her old paint supplies. 

“I know you always said you wanted to paint it like you used to,” Lena smiled. 

“You are the literal best,” Kara squealed, taking the box out of her hands before picking Lena up into a hug and spinning her around, Lena squealed excitedly, gripping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “But what are you going to do?” Kara asked as she put Lena back down, her hands still resting on Lena’s hips. 

“We are in a different galaxy with a red giant star,” Lena smiled, “What do you think I’m going to do?” she produced another box filled with science equipment. 

“Why does that make me love you more?” Kara laughed. 

“Because I’m naturally awesome,” Lena joked. 

-

Kara had almost finished her painting. She missed her superspeed but she hadn’t felt so at home in a while. On Earth when she wasn’t with the people she loved, she felt a little like an intruder but there was something else here. Something she couldn’t quite explain and being under Rao’s light with the love of her life made it a million times better. She could see the little scraps of Krypton and the deserted planet of Daxam scattered across the surroundings and she couldn’t help but wonder if her father’s ashes were scattered across there. She put her paintbrush down and leant into Lena’s side, wanting to just preserve the moment forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and i only have seven minutes to post this but i have been out cycling all day with my mum as she has been taking part in a running challenge and she needed a water dispensary, which was fun.   
> thank you so much for carrying on reading this.   
> amel :)
> 
> also I'm still trying to think of a gender-neutral name i really like and the only one i have right now is Avery. please comment some suggestions.


	79. Of Argo Trips and Celebration Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a whistle-stop trip to Argo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if they are speaking in Kryptonian it is written in italics.

Kara woke up to see Lena studying her painting. They were still on the ship. There were bunk beds built into one of the back walls but they ended up cuddling together on one. Lena had had the sense to pack a lot of food and dropped Lola off with Alex and Maggie before they left; Alex was planning on trying to use Lola to persuade Maggie to get a dog themselves. 

“I haven’t painted in a while, it’s not going to be the best, that’s why I took some pictures,” Kara sat up to watch Lena better. 

“Actually I was just contemplating whether it needed framing or not and where it would look best at home. I was thinking in the hallway maybe,” Lena turned to Kara with a huge smile. 

“It’s not good enough,”. 

  
“And I’m a flying pig,” Lena laughed. 

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Kara’s face was a mixture of confused and bemused and she flopped back down onto the pillow

“I thought we were just stating obvious untruths,” Lena walked over to Kara, kneeling down in front of her, at her head. 

“Are we calling them untruths now?” Kara teased. 

  
“It sounds better than a lie,” Lena smiled before moving closer to kiss Kara. Kara lifted her head off the pillow to meet Lena’s lips. 

“You know I’ve never had sex in space,” Kara whispered at a break in the kissing. 

“When I build a bigger ship with a decent bed,” Lena laughed, pulling away, “For now, I have a plan,”. 

“Bigger ship?”. 

“The waverider can fly in space and it has the optimal largeness. I’ve been speaking to Ray Palmer about the schematics of the ship and how it could be recreated in this century but I might need your help soon. It’s all just drafts,” Lena shrugged. Kara shook her head in disbelief at her girlfriend. 

“You’re amazing you know that, right?”. 

  
“Yep,” Lena replied quickly, focusing on the control board. 

“What the plan anyway?”. 

“Change first, I brought spare clothes there,” Lena pointed to another box, “And then to Argo, for half a day because Alex is insisting on celebration drinks but I thought it would be a good stop off,”. 

“You’re more than amazing,” Kara smiled, planting a kiss on Lena’s cheek before she began to change. 

-

The ship broke through the barrier to Argo and they entered another world. Lena manoeuvred the ship into land and they touched down on the familiar soil. They had barely grazed the ground before Kara was out of her seat and running to the door. Lena opened it and followed her out of the ship. 

_ “This is a surprise,”  _ Alura smiled, bringing Kara into a hug. 

_ “A pleasant one, I hope,”  _ Kara replied.

_ “Always when I get to see my daughter,” _ Alura neatened Kara’s hair and straightened her dress. She gave Lena a hug next, a quick one.  _ “I have to visit the orphanage today as part of my duties. I could meet you for lunch or you could always join me,”  _ Alura offered with a smile. Kara looked to Lena and she gave a small nod.

_ “We’ll join you,”  _ Kara smiled, reaching for Lena’s hand. 

_ “Perfect,”  _ Alura smiled as she began to lead the way,  _ “Orphanages weren’t something particularly present on Krypton, originally, if a person in a family died or multiple persons did the rest of the family would take them in but the loss of Krypton meant the loss of a large number of people in the houses, so many were left orphaned just by the explosion and even more disease has lead to the highest death rate in Krypton’s history,”  _ Alura explained as they walk,  _ “What is it like on Earth?”.  _

_ “We have a care system. Those whose parents aren’t fit or have died go into the system. They can be adopted by family members but if not they will be looked after in homes before they can find a family to adopt them,”  _ Lena explained. 

_ “Aren’t fit?”  _ Alura asked, curiously. 

_ “If they,”  _ Lena stumbled to find the word in Kryptonian.

_ “Abuse, neglect or abandon,”  _ Kara filled in with a smile. 

  
  


_ “Thank you. Yes, neglect, abuse or abandon their children,”  _ Lena finished. Alura seemed shocked. 

_ “That happens on Earth?”.  _

_ “Unfortunately,”  _ Lena sighed. They passed a food stand and Kara dragged Lena’s hand. 

_ “We need to get some,”  _ she smiled, excitedly. Alura looked over and recognition crossed her face. 

_ “I’m glad to see you haven’t changed. That was your favourite when you were younger,”.  _ It looked like candy floss almost but when she snuck a little bite of Kara’s it tasted like the sweetest, freshest raspberry and mango jam, an unusual combination that only ever worked perfectly. It had the texture of candyfloss, but lighter like a cloud that could dissolve any second but managed to perfectly hold it’s shape yet dissolve almost instantly in the mouth. 

_ “It’s amazing,”  _ Lena smiled. 

_ “Kara used to eat it like there was no end,”.  _

_ “I can imagine,”. _

As Kara finished eating, with Lena stealing small bites, they reached the orphanage. It was fancier, bigger than Lena expected. Alura explained each orphan had their own room and it was staffed by enough people that there was a member of staff for every three children. It was better than one ever imagined on Earth. Alura was ushered inside and introduced both Kara and Lena, it was the first time Lena began to understand Alura’s importance. Alura had to do some work and a young girl, around four, introduced herself in English. 

“Hello?” she smiled, she spoke with a thick accent. 

“Hi,” Lena replied with a small smile, bending down to her height. 

“I thought high meant tall?” the girl asked. 

“Hi, spelt ‘h’, ‘i’ means hello, it’s slang. You can also say ‘hey’ but that is more informal,” Lena explained, “How do you speak English?”. 

“I would like to be a part of the Exploration Guild, you learn language from all over the universe. English is my favourite,” she smiled. 

“Well, you are brilliant at it,” Lena smiled, “What’s your name?”.

“Milla Jol-Gox,” she introduced herself, holding out her hand. Lena took it and shook it with a smile. 

“I’m Lena Luthor. How old are you, Milla?”. She counted on her fingers under her breath in Kryptonian and then did the same in English. 

“Three,” she smiled triumphantly. 

“When I was three I could barely speak one language let alone multiple,” Lena laughed, “I’m not sure we are so smart on Earth,”. 

“They definitely aren’t,” Kara piped up from where she was talking to what Lena thought to be two boys in fast Kryptonian. 

“That’s my brother and sister, Del-Gox and Neema Jol-Gox,” Milla explained, “They are six and eight, they would like to be members of the Science Guild. They don’t speak English. I don’t get to practice much,”. 

_ “I’m lucky I get to practice Kryptonian with Kara,”  _ Lena smiled. 

“She has powers on Earth?”. 

“She does. She can fly and has super speed, strength and agility and hearing and freeze breath and x-ray vision,”. On the last one, Milla looked confused.  _ “X-ray vision,”  _ she repeated in Kryptonian and Milla nodded. “You know, next time I’m here I could bring you some English books,” Lena offered. 

“Yes, please,” she smiled, “It’s the one thing archives do not have much of,”. 

“I will bring some of the best,” Lena smiled.

-

Alura had finished her work at the orphanage and they were going out for lunch, grabbing some things from the market before heading back to Alura’s house. They had begun to eat when Alura approached the subject. 

_ “So girls, how would you feel about being presented to the council soon?”  _ she asked. Kara looked to Lena and Lena took her hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Go ahead,” Lena mouthed. 

_ “We talked about it and we are happy to be presented at any time,”  _ Kara smiled,  _ “But it would have to be a pre-organised time because our family would like to come to see it and it can’t clash with Alex and Maggie’s wedding or be too close to it because we don’t want to steal their thunder and they have set the date for sometime in August so it will only work,”.  _

_ “What Kara’s trying to say is we are very much happy to be presented to the council,”  _ Lena interrupted the ramble before she could completely destroy Alura’s mind. Alura smiled widely and began to explain the traditions of the Zhao ceremony. Most of which Lena couldn’t understand because it used a lot of new words; she was just going to ask Kara to explain it later and she instead sat back and let Kara and Alura talk, she didn’t mind just watching them. She loved seeing Kara so happy and she loved causing that happiness even more. 

-

They landed back in the desert and got into the car, heading straight to Alex and Maggie’s apartment before they were going to head out for celebration drinks, dropping off Lola on the way after some very enthusiastic greetings. They showed up to the bar and they were the last ones there. 

“Kara!” Nia yelled at the top of her lungs, “You’re here!”. She immediately pulled Kara into a huge hug. 

“We let her have some alien alcohol,” Alex smiled, pulling her into their fifth hug of the day. 

“Congratulations, Kara!” J’onn smiled as he gave her a hug.

“I always knew you were going to get that job someday,” Winn smiled as he gave Kara a hug, “Now tell me. How was space?”. 

“Sorry, I’m late!” Sam came running in, “I had to drop Ruby off at a sleepover,” she explained, “Congratulations, Kara. How was space?”. 

“That's what I wanted to know!” Winn yelled, “Tell us!”. 

“They got a head start on the drinking,” Maggie explained quickly, “But seriously Little Danvers, spill,”. 

“Okay. Okay,” Kara laughed. “We left the paintings and cameras back at home but it was amazing,”. 

“It was a Red Giant Star!” Lena chipped, her voice full of awe. 

“Can we split into science geeks and normal people, please?” Sam asked, “I don’t know what that is,”. 

“I want to hear both,” Winn pouted and Brainy sighed. 

“I’ll tell you in the corner,” Lena smiled and she and Brainy went off, chatting animatedly about Astrophysics. Kara launched into a whole, less scientific explanation of the trip which had the whole group enraptured. She stopped half-way through the Argo explanation, just as Lena finished explaining the science to Brainy. 

_“Should we say about the Zhao ceremony_ _thing?”_ she asked Lena in Kryptonian in an effort to sway the rest of the group. Alex and Winn choked on their drinks and J’onn’s eyes widened while Brainy looked unphased. 

_ “Some of the group speak Kryptonian,”  _ Lena smiled,  _ “And yes anyways,”.  _ She kissed Kara’s cheek quickly before taking another sip of her beer. 

  
“Okay, so my Jeju, Alura, knows that Lena and I are,” Kara paused for a second, “Have? Rao, it doesn’t translate well,” Kara sighed, “She knows we…” she trailed. “Okay, Zhao. It’s a thing we have and there’s a ceremony, like a wedding but not a wedding, that you are supposed to have when you find out you have it and we kinda put it off but my Jeju wants us to have it and we are fine with it so what we are proposing is that sometime soon we go to Argo as in all of us,”. 

“To space?” Nia asked, trying to process the information. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled. 

“Oh my god! I can’t wait!” Nia squealed as the group instinctively covered their ears. 

“We get to see Little Danvers’ childhood bedroom,” Maggie smiled. 

“Doesn’t exist, unfortunately,” Lena sighed. 

“Would Eliza have to meet Alura?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed. 

  
“I literally have no idea how that would go down,”. 

“It will go okay,” J’onn assured the girls, “I have met both of them and I think it will go okay,”.

“So you’re getting married!” Winn smiled. 

“No!” both Lena and Kara said in sync. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to see lola today. she learnt how to swim recently and she is obsessed. we couldn't get her out of the water today, it was so funny and then we basically had to wrestle her onto the lead. she is the most excitable pupper ever but she hates my dad so we were in the park to meet up at the start and my dad walked past and she instantly wet herself and hid behind me before he left and even then only the river could get rid of her ptsd. 
> 
> Milla is pronounced Mill-a and not Mee-la
> 
> when I talk about candy floss, I think americans call it cotton candy which is just wrong. 
> 
> sorry this is late again. cycling and lola visits were in order today.


	80. Of First Days and Pride Galas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy day...

It was a big day. Kara’s first day as CatCo’s Editor-in-Chief and then in the evening L-Corp had it’s Pride Gala. Lena and Cat had decided it was probably best Lena didn’t show her face at CatCo so she couldn’t do the one thing she wanted to do, which was just being close to Kara all day. Lena stretched and rolled over to look for Kara. She wasn’t there but there was a note. Supergirl emergency again, Lena collapsed against her pillow and tried to summon all her effort to get out of bed, she was very comfortable. She got up and got into the shower, showering as quickly as possible before getting dressed for the day, as she picked out the blazer there was a gust of wind that went through the wardrobe. 

“Kara?” Lena called out. 

“Yeah,” Kara seemingly materialised by the door. 

“When did you get back?”. 

  
“I just fed Lola and showered so maybe I’ve been back like a minute, two max,”. Kara looked pale and her voice was shaking. Was that even possible?

“Are you okay, babe?” Lena asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Kara shrugged, “I just need a mirror,”. 

“There’s one there,” Lena pointed at the mirror in the middle of the closet. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara breathed, going to check herself out. She sped out of the outfit and into a new one which she also sped out of and into a new one. The cycle was repeated almost twenty times before Lena stepped in. 

“You looked amazing in all of those,” She came up behind Kara and hugged her, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Kara looked over to the closet full of her work clothes. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable,”. She turned around to look at Lena. 

  
“Why did you put on a dress 18 out of the twenty times then? You’re never going to feel comfortable in that,” Lena smiled and had to push herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Kara quickly before going over to the closet and looking through the selection. “Here,” she passed a Kara shirt and a pair of chinos. 

“Thank you,” Kara sped into the clothing and smiled, looking in the mirror. “You know there are sometimes when you don’t have to be right,” she laughed. 

“Yeah, but it’s nowhere near as fun,” Lena stuck out her tongue as she left the wardrobe.

“Hey!” Kara smiled, speeding to Lena’s side and lifting her up. Lena squealed and wrapped around Kara. “I haven’t had a proper kiss today,” Kara pouted. 

“Well, that needs to be rectified,” Lena leaned in and captured Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered as the kiss broke. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled as Kara put her down, “Breakfast?” she held out her hand. 

“Oh yeah. I got cinnamon buns and I got you a smoothie bowl and I did get me some other pastries but I got snacky while I flew back, the alien was very stubborn,”. 

“I have a working theory that one of your powers is super cuteness,”.

“Oh no, you didn’t hear? It was diagnosed that the yellow sun just makes me super adorable,” Kara jumped up to sit on the counter as they made it into the kitchen. 

“It does? Does it?” Lena smiled, Lena moved closer to Kara, slotting between her legs. 

“It does,” Kara confirmed and Lena had to stand on her tip-toes again to capture Kara’s lips in a kiss. 

“We need to swap,” she complained as the kiss broke. 

“Why?” Kara laughed. 

“I have to stand on my tip-toes,”. 

“Here,” Kara sped off and lifted Lena onto the counter, pressing their lips together again. Lena laughed into the kiss which only caused Kara to laugh too.

-

“Do you think I’ll fuck it up?” Kara asked and Lena almost choked on her food in her shock at Kara using a swear word so casually. 

“No,” she answered quickly before taking a long drink of water. 

“But,”. 

  
“You won’t Kar,” Lena’s hand moved to her knee, “You just decide what everyone writes and they decide whether what they write is decent or not,”. 

  
“I’m not good at telling people their bad,”. 

“I’ve seen you do it plenty of times,” Lena laughed, “Channel Supergirl,”.

“But I’m meant to be Kara Danvers,”. 

  
“No, you’re meant to be you and you are strong and confident and really intelligent and whether you want to admit it or not you’re amazing at telling people what to do. You know what you want, just don’t be afraid to say it anymore,”. 

“What if people realise?”. 

“Darling, I hate to break it to you if they haven’t realised by now, they are not going to realise,” Lena laughed. 

“Are you sure?”. 

“I’m positive. If in doubt, slowly introduce Clark’s technique of being clumsy,”. 

“I tried that a while ago but I solar flared and then I had to keep it up and it was really painful so I phased it out,”. Lena tried not to laugh at Kara’s comment. 

“I’m just imagining Clark solar flaring and coming home covered in bruises and I don’t know but it’s satisfying,”. 

“He doesn’t go into work when he solar flares after the door incident,”. 

“Door incident?”. 

“He got his powers back halfway through the workday, didn’t realise and then pulled a door off its hinges,”. 

“He’s worse than you,”. 

  
“What?”. 

  
“I’m sorry darling but Kryptonians aren’t amazing at keeping secrets,”. 

“Lies,” Kara scoffed. 

“I flew here on a bus,” Lena deadpanned.

“Are you ever going to forget that?”. 

“Nope,” Lena smiled, shaking her head, “I’m going to tell the story to our children one day when I teach how not to reveal a secret identity,”. 

  
“Really?” Kara smiled, effectively distracted from her thoughts as she turned in her chair to face Lena properly. 

“Yes, really as well as the whole L-Corp hacking incident,”. 

“What did i do wrong there?”. 

“Allergies, really? We’d been friends for two years and I would’ve known about allergies, that was the most pathetic excuse,”. 

  
“Why didn’t you let me go then?”. 

“I was handling it and I was adamant I was going to let you tell me. It was just Mercy,”. Kara gave Lena a look that just said ‘bullshit’. “What?” Lena shrugged. 

“You’re crazy,” Kara laughed. 

  
“Thank you,”. 

-

“Good luck,” Lena whispered against her lips, Kara gave her a weak smile as she pulled away. “You’ll be fine,” Lena smiled, “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,”. 

“When did you start repeating corny sayings,”. 

“When I run out of things to say,” Lena laughed, leaning over and kissing Kara again quickly. Kara picked up her bag and just sat there for a second. “Kara, darling?”. 

“Yeah,”. 

  
“You need to actually get out of the car,”. 

“Right,” Kara laughed, opening the door and stepping out onto the pavement, “I love you,” she smiled, poking her head through the open window. 

“I love you too,” Lena laughed, “Stop stalling and go find Nia who is inevitably waiting with your diabetes-inducing coffee order,”. Kara laughed and walked into the lobby to find Nia waiting. 

“Lena guessed you’d be here,” Kara smiled, hugging the girl quickly before taking the coffee, “Thank you,”. 

“It’s your first day at work. I have to get on my boss’ good side,” Nia laughed, as they stepped onto the lift. 

“Nia, I love you. I destroy you at game night. You’re already on my good side,”. 

“I will win one of these days,” Nia laughed.

“I’d like to see you try,” Kara smiled, walking off the elevator. 

-

Kara now had an office. It felt surreal. She’d had her first meeting and it had gone well by most standards. Now she was hiding. She walked into her office to see a vase of flowers. It had red tulips, blue pansies and pink peonies. Kara picked up the note. 

_ I’m going to assume you know what these mean so I’m not going to bother telling you but I need you to know that these are flowers because  _ **_I LOVE YOU_ ** _ not because I like you as a friend. Have a good first day at work, darling. I love you so much.  _

_ L x _

Lena was always right. It was the only conclusion Kara could consistently take away from her life right now. She did know what they meant. Red tulips for true love, blue pansies for love and admiration and pink peonies for good luck and fortune. 

**Kara:** thank you te zhao

**Kara:** i love you too (in the gay romantic way)

**Zrheuiao 💖🌈** _ (Lena) _ **:** i love you in the gay romantic way too 

**Zrheuiao 💖🌈:** Are you going to be free for lunch?

**Kara:** i only have an hour at one

**Zrheuiao 💖🌈:** perfect, i’m picking something up, don’t pick anything up. 

**Kara:** got it 😊

Kara sat down in her chair and smiled, spinning around. 

“I’m guessing you’re talking to Lena,” Cat smiled from where she was leaning against the doorway. Kara coughed and tried to make herself look more dignified. “I heard the first meeting went well,” she walked into the office, taking a seat opposite Kara. 

  
“Yeah, I think it went well,” Kara smiled nervously, shuffling papers around on her desk. 

“Well, now you get your first meeting with me. Don’t be delusional. I am still Cat Grant so take notes,”. Kara checked to see that Cat had, in fact, closed the door and that no one could see in too well, Cat obviously gave her the office with quite a bit of thought as to where she could hide.

-

She was about to go out on her lunch break when she got a text from Ruby, asking for her to bring lunch because there had been an emergency, a no questions asked emergency. She sent a quick text to Lena saying she would be a little late and grabbed something healthy-ish for Ruby, meeting her at the fence near the back. 

“Your highness,” Kara passed the food through the fence. 

“Please don’t tell my mom,” Ruby pleaded as she took the food. 

“Why not?”. 

“Just please,” there was no much pleading in Ruby’s eyes and Kara let the subject drop. 

“This is just a one-time thing,” she smiled. 

“Okay,” Ruby smiled, “Thank you,”. 

“No problem,” Kara smiled. 

“Hope you had a good first day by the way,” Ruby smiled as Kara began to fly off. Kara shot her a thumbs-up and sped off to Lena’s office. 

“Hey, babe,” Kara pushed open the door to Lena’s office. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled, immediately going over to Kara and pulling her close, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, looking at Lena through hooded eyes as she pulled away. 

“Hey,” Lena laughed, “I got potstickers and pizza,”. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena quickly before speeding over to the food. Lena laughed loudly following Kara over to the couch. 

“I love you too, by the way,” Lena sat down next to Kara. She picked up her own food and turned to Kara. “Now, tell me everything,”. 

-

“I hate these things,” Lena complained, turning around so Kara could zip her up. 

“I’ll be there by your side the whole time,”. Kara’s fingers ghosted over Lena’s skin as she zipped her up, placing a kiss to the top of her neck when she had finished. “Enjoying this view,” she helped spin her around so they could face each other, very obviously checking Lena out. She was wearing a maroon three-piece suit with a black shirt underneath, her hair was up in a ponytail and 

“Perv,” Lena scoffed, hitting Kara playfully. Kara didn’t react quickly, distracted as her eyes scanned over her girlfriend’s body. “My eyes are up here,” Lena laughed. 

  
“I can’t do this later,” Kara pouted. 

“Well I can’t do this later, so focus,” Lena smiled, pulling Kara closer and into a passionate kiss.

“I definitely like this better,” Kara laughed, leaning in again for another kiss. Lena pressed a finger to Kara’s lips before she could. 

“I need to do my make-up and you need to get dressed,”. 

“That,” Kara pouted, “I don’t like these gala thingies either,”. 

“Get dressed,” Lena told her, over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. 

“Fine,” Kara sped into her dress. “What do you think? Kara smiled. Lena was in the doorway and spun around. 

“Wow,” Lena breathed, “I’m normally the hot one at these things but wow,”. Lena moved closer to Kara with a smile. 

  
“Any other words?” Kara laughed, pulling Lena closer. 

“There are no words,” Lena captured Kara’s lips in another kiss. 

-

“What’s the plan, Stan?” Kara asked as they pulled up at the event, they were being driven so they were both sitting in the back together, Lena’s hand clasped in Kara’s. 

“Quick red carpet then we don’t talk to the annoying straight white men because this is an LGBT fundraiser for gender reassignment surgery funds at the children’s hospital and they are transphobic as fuck,” Lena smiled widely. 

“I see,” Kara smiled, leaning over and kissing Lena quickly, “ I love it when you're happy,”. 

“Shut up!” Lena blushed as they pulled up. “Quickly, what PDA are you comfortable with?” Lena asked. 

“Anything,” Kara smiled and when she saw Lena’s questioning face, “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” she added, “I really don’t mind,”. Kara knew she could trust Lena, unconditionally. 

“Okay,” Lena breathed, “Are you ready?”. 

“Are you?” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, pushing open the car door. “Let’s go,” she stepped out, covering Kara so she could step out smoothly without risking flashing anyone. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear as they began to walk slowly toward the carpet. Lena offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand, leading her to the centre of the carpet where they stopped. Kara followed Lena’s lead on how to pose and smiled dutifully, becoming more comfortable as Lena spun her a little by her hip and pulled her into a kiss. Kara ducked her head down a little to meet Lena’s lips and left a lingering kiss on them. 

“I love you too,” Lena whispered against her lips, “You lead off,” she added as an extremely low volume, only Kara could pick up. Kara smiled and took Lena’s hand again, squeezing it lightly before leading the way off the red carpet and into the building. 

“Are you okay?” Kara checked with her as they walked to the lift. Lena leaned over and pressed the button. 

“I’m good. I was raised on these things,” Lena laughed, pulling Kara into the elevator. 

“Hold it,” a familiar voice yelled. 

“I have to thank you for creating a back entrance,” Brainy smiled as he and Nia boarded the lift. “Now I need to check this. When I met Nia I brushed up on transgender terms and all that stuff so I never go it wrong and you just ask someone’s pronouns by saying ‘What are your pronouns?’, right?”. 

  
“Yes, I’ve told you a million times,” Nia sighed. Lena and Kara exchanged a fond look. 

“I don’t want to get it wrong,” Brainy smiled innocently. 

“It’s right, don’t worry,” Lena smiled. 

“Good, I don’t want to offend anyone,” Brainy breathed, “It’s a lot easier now the Oxford dictionary has said they/them pronouns can be used in the singular and be grammatically correct,”. 

“He celebrated when that happened,” Nia laughed. 

“That’s definitely cause for celebration though,” Kara agreed as they walked out of the elevator. 

“What's cause for celebration?” Ruby asked, pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against. 

“They/them pronouns being grammatically correct when they are used in the singular according to the Oxford English dictionary,” Kara explained, pulling her into a hug. “Are you okay, now?” she whispered into Ruby’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded. 

“Good,” Kara smiled. 

“That’s definitely cause for celebration,” Ruby smiled, leaving their mini-conversation, “Mom was looking for you by the way,” she turned to Lena. 

“I’ll find you in a second,” Lena whispered to Kara, kissing her cheek. 

“She’s by the bar,” Ruby called after her. Lena gave her thumbs-up and carried on over, she already knew; it wasn’t their first gala. 

“I need to go mingle,” Nia smiled, shooting Kara quick finger guns, “I have my tape recorder,” she pointed to Brainy, “And I’m going to try and get as many stories as possible,”. 

“Hey! I have more skills than just remembering everything,” Brainy smiled, taking Nia’s hand still and following her into the crowd. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked Ruby. 

“Getting bored,”. 

“You didn’t have to come,” Kara laughed. 

“I like the free food. Lena’s started adding potstickers and little pizza bites,” Ruby laughed. 

“Do you want to go and raid the food supply routes?” Kara smiled mischievously. 

“Yes!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all will be answered soon with ruby.   
> kara is wearing a red version of the dress from Barry and Iris' wedding. y'all know thee blue one I'm talking about. that defines a very large part of my sexuality. Lena in suits is the other part. she's wearing a maroon version of that blue suit.   
> i am posting this while watching the end of season two of killing eve with my mum (she's watching it for the first time so I'm trying not to react) and it hard not to say 'I'm Gay' every five minutes or to drool over Jodie Comer.   
> i hope y'all are doing okay and i hope y'all are staying as safe as possible. if any of you ever need to talk you can always hit me up on my insta (@jcdelove)  
> amel :)
> 
> it just got to the second to last episode and villanelle is doing that thing where she sex talks to eve and i have to try not to react. and it's a lot.


	81. Of Swimming Lessons and Beach Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola learns to swim.

“Morning,” Lena sighed groggily. 

“Is it morning, already?” Kara complained. The fundraiser was a huge success and they’d raised millions of dollars to go toward the Children’s hospital but they’d gotten back late and then been presently distracted by other activities and had ended up getting only a few hours sleep before getting distracted again. 

“Unfortunately,” Lena rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, “Sleep is underrated,” she mumbled into it. 

“Give me a minute,” Kara smiled, she kissed the back of Lena’s neck quickly before Lena felt a gust of wind. 

Lena felt a weight on the bed again and she turned over to see Kara plus coffee and food. “Rao, I love you,” she smiled, accepting the sweatshirt Kara was offering her. 

“I know I’m amazing,” Kara smiled, passing her a plate she must have grabbed from the kitchen. It was loaded with scones. From Ireland. Lena eyed the coffee and saw french writing. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Lena smiled, taking a sip of the coffee and sighing, it was good. 

“Hey! No objections! You have a superpowered girlfriend which means said girlfriend is allowed to spoil you in the best way possible,” Kara smiled smugly. 

“I’m not sure whether I like being spoiled or you like spoiling me more,”. 

“I like seeing you smile and I’ll do anything to see it,” Kara leaned closer and cupped Lena’s face, pressing a small kiss to her lips. 

“You’re smooth sometimes,” Lena smiled, gazing into Kara’s eyes. 

“I know,” Kara smiled smugly. “Anyway I read the other day that Lola is old enough to learn to swim so I thought we could go to the beach after work today and teach her,”. 

“I love that idea. We could go to the island?”. 

“It’s deep there, is it even safe?” Kara mused. 

“Okay let’s just go to the beach house, the tides and waves aren’t that strong there anyway but I’m not swimming, you’re going in,”. 

  
“Sure,” Kara smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’m not going in,” Lena shook her head. 

“Okay,” Kara shrugged, “I hear you,”. 

“Kara,”. 

“What?” she smiled innocently. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing,”. 

“Sitting here consuming my breakfast?”. 

“Karaaaa,”. Kara burst out into giggles and Lena could only join her. 

“You’re so easy to annoy,”. 

“Leave me alone,” Lena pouted. 

“Okay,” Kara grabbed half the food and her coffee and began to step off the bed. 

“Karaaa,” Lena leaned across and grabbed Kara’s hand, “Please don’t go,”. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena on the head quickly before sitting back down. “I would never leave you anyway,”. 

-

Kara touched down on the beach and let Lena and Lola get down. Lola had fallen asleep on the flight so Kara took her from Lena’s arms while Lena took her sandals off. Lola woke up with the transfer and leapt out of Kara’s arms and onto the sand. She immediately jumped back up at Kara. Kara lifted her up again.    
  
“Are you okay there, Lola?” Kara laughed, kissing her and scratching her gently behind her ears. Lola barked and snuggled into Kara’s chest. Lena laughed, watching the two of them closely. 

“The decking,” Lena smiled and they walked over to the back porch of the house. Lena took a seat on the edge of the decking and Kara sat down next to her. Letting Lola down on the decking. Lola eyed the sand suspiciously before barking at it. She jumped off the decking and instantly turned around and looked at Lena and Kara barking. Lena laughed and picked her up.

“So no sand,” Kara laughed. 

“It is weird,” Lena laughed, kicking a little in Kara’s direction. 

“Hey!” Kara smiled, kicking a little back. Lena laughed and kicked some back at Kara. She put Lola down on the decking. 

“I can feel myself burning,” she smiled, going over to the bag Kara had brought and pulled out the suncream. She pulled her sundress off over her head and looked behind to Kara who was not so inconspicuously checking her out while playing with Lola. 

“Perv,” Lena threw the sundress at Kara. Kara pouted innocently and rolled over, throwing it onto a chair. Lola climbed onto her chest and lay down. 

“Hello. Hello. Hello bubba,” Kara smiled to Lola in that voice people used when talking to puppies and babies, no longer looking at Lena. Lena quickly snapped a photo of the two of them. 

“How are you not overheating in that?” Lena hinted that Kara should remove the super suit. 

“I don’t feel heat,” Kara smiled, lifting Lola up and pressing the button to remove her suit anyway. Lena tried no to check out Kara as she began to apply her suncream but those abs were very distracting. So much she didn’t really notice Kara turning to look at her, dumbly rubbing suncream in the same place for far too long to be seen as normal as she was mesmerised by Kara’s abs. “Enjoying the view?” Kara laughed. 

“What?” Lena snapped out of her gaze. Realisation came over her and a blush dusted over her cheeks. 

“Let me help you,” Kara rolled over and stood up, taking the sun cream off Lena and beginning to start in her back. Lena held out her hand and started on her front because she didn’t know if she could mentally handle her girlfriend rubbing suncream into her front. Lola barked form next to them. She had jumped back into the sand and was rolling about like a crazy puppy, which she was admittedly. Kara finished using her superspeed and ran after her, leading her to the water with a tennis ball, also known as Lola's addiction.

Lola chased after Kara at top speed. She got as far as the water’s edge but as soon as she touched the water for one second she ran back, contemplating her options as she looked between the tennis ball Kara was holding and the water. “Come on, Lolly,” Kara coaxed her closer but the puppy just sat down, hoping that would get her the ball. Kara just sat down cross-legged in the shallows, the water barely reaching her knees, staring Lola down. 

“I’m not sure that’s the best technique, darling,” Lena laughed from where she was sitting on the decking. 

  
  


“It will work,” Kara pouted stubbornly, not breaking Lola’s eye contact. Lena grabbed her phone, shaking her head and moved to the pier to photograph the exchange. She sent the photo to Eliza, knowing she would appreciate it.

“It’s not working,” Lena told Kara. Neither of them had moved in minutes. Lola barked like she was responding and Kara couldn’t contain her laughter, doubling over just as a small wave came in so it hit her face. Lena lost it doubling over with laughter while Lola ran back even more. Kara spluttered, lifting her head.

“It’s not funny,” she shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, darling but I,” Lena was cut off as Kara swam out to where she was sitting and put hands on either side of her legs, pushing herself up and holding herself there. Her body pressed against Lena’s legs. “Cold,” Lena squealed, realising she was trapped as she began to move. 

“You’re hot anyway,” Kara shrugged and pushed herself up further to kiss Lena.

“You’re meant to put something like ‘too’ in front of that,” Lena corrected her as she pulled away. 

“It’s impossible for you to be too hot,” Kara smiled. Lena tried not to look down because it was very distracting to see Kara’s dripping wet abs when she was trying to form a comeback, instead she just kicked her leg out a little causing Kara to fall back into the water. “Hey!” Kara spluttered and resurfacing, just as Lola found the way onto the pier and sat down beside Lena. 

“Nobody likes me,” Kara pouted, pulling herself up and onto the pier. 

“I love you though,” Lena smiled. 

“It’s not the same. I love Alex but sometimes I don't like her and I want to kill her but I still love her,”. Kara fumbled with the ball as she spoke and let it drop into the water. Lola jumped in after it and Kara followed her, Lena screamed in shock. Lola managed to swim really well and Kara ended up racing her to the ball while Lena took a sigh of relief. Lola won and Kara pouted behind her. Lola swam the ball back to Kara and Kara threw it again, directing it closer to the shore so she would be in the shallows and followed Lola as she swam for the ball. Lena smiled at them, relaxing as she watched Kara throw it really far onto the beach. Lola sprinted after it, shaking herself off as she went while Kara fell back into the water. Lena lost sight at her until she felt someone tug at her feet. 

“Join me,” Kara pouted, looking up at Lena from where she was at her feet. 

“Darling, we’ve been over this,” Lena looked over to where Lola was deciding whether or not she should go back into the water to get to Kara. “I’m not going swimming,” she insisted. 

“Are you sure?” Kara expertly lifted herself out of the water, showing off her abs as she did.

“Kara,” Lena warned, trying to keep her eyes on Kara’s. 

“Please,” she begged, pulling out her puppy dog eyes and suddenly looking Kara in the eyes was the worst place to look. “Please,” she pleaded again, going closer to Lena, obviously floating a little. 

“You’re getting me wet,” Lena complained, crawling away. 

“Oh really,” Kara smirked suggestively.

“Kara,” Lena warned as Kara took hold of her legs and climbed up onto the pier. She looked over to make sure Lola was okay, she was now running away from the water as it moved up the beach. 

  
“Lena,” Kara smiled. 

“Kara,” Lena stared her down. Kara moved closer and captured Lena’s lips in a kiss. Lena wrapped around Kara and Kara held Lena close and floated them off the pier. “Kara,” Lena squealed into a kiss.

“What?” Kara fell onto her back in the sea, still holding Lena close. 

“Kara,” Lena squealed, disattaching from her and treading water. “You’re mean,”. Kara just shrugged and dived back underwater. Lena looked down to find her and suddenly two arms had wrapped around her legs and lifted her out of the water in a fireman’s hold. “Kara!” she squealed again. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be in the water,” Lena could hear her smile even though all she had was a view of Kara’s ass. 

“I hate you,” Lena squealed. 

“You love me,” Kara sing-songed, walking them to the shore where she put Lena down. Lola started jumping at their feet and Kara picked up the ball, throwing it for her. Kara’s watch started to vibrate and both she and Lena sighed. Kara put on her super suit. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she smiled weakly. 

“Be careful,” Lena smiled. 

“Always,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm watching imagine me and you and coop just called luce (a lesbian) a vagitarian and i think i might start identifying as one  
> amel :)


	82. Of Cuddles and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Ruby at school.

“Lena,” Kara complained as the CEO got out of bed, she had flown them back ridiculously late the night before when Lena and Lola were already half-asleep. 

“We have work,” Lena shook her head, trying not to get tempted by the very comfy bed. 

“I want to cddle,” Kara sighed. 

“What?” Lena turned to face Kara. 

“I want to cddle but I’m missing ‘u’,” Kara smiled proudly. Lena sighed.

“Please don’t make me because then I’ll fall asleep and then we’ll be late,”. Kara just pouted, opening her arms. Lena considered her options. “Five minutes,” she told Kara sternly, lying down in her arms. Kara pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you,”. 

  
“I love you too, Kar,”. 

They cuddled for a lot longer than five minutes and their morning ended up being a rush with Kara using her superspeed to get both her and Lena ready before Lena speeded over to CatCo and then L-Corp with only one aim: to be on time. Kara sprinted into CatCo, she checked the lifts and upon seeing none of them was close to being open for her she ran into the stairwell, rushing up the stairs at top speed. She sprinted into the bullpen and into Cat’s office, stopping just before she ran into anyone and pulling out her notebook to take notes. 

“Nice of you to join us, Kara,” Cat smiled. 

  
“Sorry, traffic,” Kara tried her best to sound out of breath but she probably wasn’t convincing enough as she received weird looks from some of the other department heads. She was a department head, it was like it had just hit Kara. She told herself to breathe and she started to take notes on everything Cat was saying. 

-

Kara finally finished her meeting and relaxed into her chair, she shut her eyes for a second and tried to block out all the noise, the fight yesterday had taken a lot out of her. Her phone started ringing and it was liking waking up from a sleep. 

“Hi, is this Kara Danvers?” a very posh voice came through the phone. 

“Yes?” Kara replied curiously. 

“I have Ruby Arias here and she asked that we call you because her mom is unavailable. We need someone to come and pick her up,”. 

“Can you put Ruby on quickly?” Kara asked, trying to keep the confusion out of her voice. 

“Of course,”. There was some shuffling and Ruby’s voice came over the phone. 

“Hi,” she smiled sheepishly. 

“What happened to your mom and why do you need picking up?” Kara asked, straight away. Her voice changed from polite to forceful. 

“So I kind of got a little hurt and now I need someone to take me to get checked out at the hospital and I don’t want to deal with my mom,” Ruby explained in a hushed tone. Kara considered her options for a second. 

“I’ll pick you up and take you to the DEO so Alex can check you out but we are calling your mom as soon as we get there and you are explaining why you got hurt,” Kara told her, picking up her bag and starting to walk out. “Tell the school I’ll be there in two or three minutes,”. She hung up the phone and walked over to Nia’s desk. 

“I’m picking up Ruby from school, apparently she got hurt and refuses to call her mom so I’m going to take her to the DEO to see Alex,” she explained quickly, “Can you please tell Cat?”. 

  
“Oh my god, is she okay?”. 

“You currently know as much as me,” Kara shrugged. 

“Text me about it please,”. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled and began to walk out, going straight to the roof and flying off. She landed outside Ruby’s school and a teacher met her and led her through to the nurse’s office. Ruby had a bruised face and was clutching her wrist to her chest. 

“Ruby! Oh my R- God! What happened?” Kara ran to in front Ruby, discreetly using her x-ray vision to check she was okay.

“I’m fine,” Ruby insisted. 

“You’re really not,” Kara insisted, “Your wrist is close to broken,” she added in a whisper into Ruby’s ear as she placed a kiss to her bruised head. “Let’s get going okay,” she smiled. 

“Okay,” Ruby sighed, standing up and following Kara out, signing Ruby out of school as she did. 

“We are calling your mom as soon as we get to the DEO,” Kara told her as she lifted her into her arms and they shot into the sky. “What happened?”. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ruby sulked. 

“Okay,” Kara shrugged, “Can you please press the button on my watch?”. 

“Yep,” Ruby pressed the button. 

“Alex. Prepare the med bay. I have the patient,” Kara smiled fake seriously, she’d already texted Alex ahead. 

“Got it. I’ve also prepared the interview room,” she laughed. 

“This is mean,” Ruby complained. 

“Apparently, you won’t answer the questions. We’ve had to take extreme measures,” J’onn piped up. Kara landed on the DEO balcony and Ruby jumped out of Kara’s arms, still sulking. 

“Come on, grumpy,” Alex smiled, leading her to the med bay. “Call Sam,” she shouted over her shoulder. 

“Please don’t,”. 

“I've typed her number in,” Winn passed her a phone. 

“Don’t worry, I think I might just fly there,” Kara smiled, “See you in a minute,” she flew off the balcony at top speed and landed on Sam’s balcony a few minutes later. Lena noticed her first, giving her a confused look from where she was sitting opposite Sam at her desk. She said something to Sam and came over to the balcony, opening the door for Kara. 

“What’s going on?” she smiled, kissing Kara lightly on the lips. 

“I actually need to talk to Sam, sweetie,” Kara smiled. Lena looked surprised. 

  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked from her desk, spinning in her chair. 

“It’s about Ruby,”. 

“What?” both Sam and Lena spoke the same time, more panic in Sam’s voice as she stood up, ready to leave. 

“Just sit down and then I’ll fly you,” Kara told her gently. 

“Fly me where?” Sam asked, sitting back down. Lena did the same and so did Kara taking the seat opposite Sam and next to Lena.

“The DEO,” Kara breathed, “Ruby asked the school to call me because she thought I was the biggest pushover and I wouldn’t tell you. She needed picking up because she got hurt and now Alex is just checking her out at the DEO. We aren’t entirely sure what happened because she won’t tell us and the school didn’t know either,” Kara explained in one breath, “I’m sorry I didn’t call you right away but I just wanted to get Ruby to the med bay,” she started to ramble but Lena moved a hand over Kara’s to cut her off. Sam looked as though she was still trying to process all of it.

“No. You were right to take her straight to the DEO,” Sam breathed, “I need to get there,” she stood up to start to walk out. 

“Nope,” Lena stopped her, “Kara is going to fly you because she can get you there in under a minute and the traffic is really bad this time of day,”.

“Okay,” Sam took a sigh as Lena handed her her phone and pushed her out of the door. Kara picked Sam up and flew off the balcony, flashing a small smile to Lena over her shoulder. She landed on the DEO balcony less than a minute later and Sam ran off straight to the med bay. Kara flew off again to get Lena while Winn followed Sam to make sure she was okay. 

-

“What happened then?” Sam asked. Kara had brought pizza in and everyone, apart from Nai and Brainy who had been sent out to deal with a small bank robbery downtown, was in the room and they were all overly concerned about Ruby. She had broken her wrist and Alex had had to fit her for a cast. Ruby looked around the group. 

“I stood up for one of the bullied kids a couple of days ago and the bullies kind of got their own back,” Ruby started to explain. 

“I need names,” Alex interrupted her as she pulled out her FBI badge, Maggie grabbing her police badge. Kara stopped them and Lena as she began to follow them. 

“No homicide, right now,” she muttered, shutting the door and locking it, “Go on Rubs. I promise these three won’t kill anyone,” she glared at the three women until they went to sit down in a sulk. 

“They kept on beating up these kids just for existing and taking their lunch. That’s why I asked you to bring me lunch on Monday,” Ruby nodded to Kara and everyone followed her gaze. 

“I’m the pushover! Everyone knows that!” Kara shrugged. No one could find an argument and they just turned to Ruby again, “It was healthy, don’t worry,” Kara added. 

“Very disappointing, I was looking forward to not so sensible food options,” Ruby smiled, “So they got annoyed today and cornered me, I tried to fight back but they got a few good shots in,”. 

“We’re going to teach you how to defend yourself properly as soon as you get out of that cast,” Alex told her. 

“Yes,” Sam agreed, “Why didn’t you tell me though?”. 

“You always say take the high road and keep yourself safe,” Ruby swallowed, “And I didn’t want to make you mad,” she added in a smaller voice. 

“I wouldn’t be mad. I just worry about you. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Sam pulled her close in a hug and Ruby buried her face in Sam’s shoulder.

“Who was it?” Winn asked. 

“It doesn’t matter,”. 

“You need to report them,” J’onn spoke up. 

“Schools don’t give a fuck about discrimination or bullying. They only care if you show your shoulders or your knees,” Ruby almost yelled. 

“Ruby,” Sam warned, “No swearing,”. 

“That can’t be true,” Lena interrupted. 

“It definitely is,” Alex shook her head. 

  
“I can guarantee that,” Maggie chipped in. 

“For sure,” Winn muttered to his pizza. 

“It is,” Sam shook her head. 

“There was a uniform at my school,” Lena shrugged. 

“What are you going to do then?” J’onn asked, “You can’t miss school and get hurt,”. 

“I can handle it,” Ruby smiled. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Sam mumbled, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s temple. 

“Impromptu game night at our place?” Lena offered. Ruby nodded

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed. 

-

Kara cheered as she and Ruby won another round of Pictionary. Ruby jumped up in her excitement and they broke out in a silly dance. “That is the third in a row,” Winn groaned, “We changed up the teams to stop Kara and Lena and Alex and Maggie clearing up. Not so Kara could keep winning,”. 

“What can we say we’re awesome!” Ruby laughed. 

“Okay, what next?” J’onn asked. 

“Twister so I can watch all of you humiliate yourselves,” Ruby smiled, she was enjoying the power of the choice. Kara pulled out the game and used her superspeed to lay it out while everyone else topped up drinks and downed glasses, especially Maggie and Lena. All of them muttered about how Twister was going to kill them while Nia and Winn argued about which of them were going to win. 

“I will be the champion!” Kara yelled over the two of them. 

“Fuck no!” Nia laughed.

“Fuck yes!” Kara yelled back, “You are going to rue the day you competed against me in Twister,”. 

“You are both going to lose!” Winn yelled over them. 

“Why don’t we just find out?” J’onn got in between them, “I’m going to sit this one out,” he smiled, taking a seat next to Ruby, “Official adjudicator,”. 

Sam was knocked out first, then Nia and Maggie then Winn. Alex, Lena and Kara were left. “Right-hand green,” Ruby laughed, seeing that Lena was going to have to reach over Kara in a very awkward way. She did and knocked Alex as she shifted her leg and she fell down. 

“Screw you, Luthor!” Alex yelled, standing up and sulking to sit next to Maggie, taking her scotch from her.

“My bets on Kara,” Winn muttered. 

“How much?” Alex asked. 

“No,” J’onn stopped them and they both groaned. 

“Left-hand green,” Ruby called, trying not to laugh as she saw how difficult it was going to be for her. 

“Rao,” Kara muttered, turning her body so she had to face upwards instead of downwards. She reached her hand over. If she and Lena weren’t dating, it would’ve been very awkward. Kara’s face was inches from Lena’s. 

“Hi,” Lena whispered, her breath ghosting over Kara. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, leaning up to kiss Lena lightly. 

“Right foot blue,” Ruby interrupted them as Alex reached over to spin it, just to stop the moment going on. Lena tried to move her foot but slipped and fell down, taking Kara with her. She fell on top of Kara and Alex groaned again while Lena leaned forward to lightly kiss Kara, apologising quietly. 

“I hate you two,” Alex downed her glass of whisky. 

“You love me,” Kara laughed as Lena climbed off her. 

“I really don’t,” Alex muttered. 

“Stop it, you two,” J’onn sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two minutes to post this so enjoy no end notes  
> sorry lmao  
> my wifi always goes off at 9 sorry.   
> amel :)


	83. Of Hospital Trips and Thirst Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like two things that shouldn't happen in the same chapter happen in the same chapter so it goes from kinda NSFW to fluffy cotton candy clouds with unicorns on them. don't judge me.

“What do you think?” Kara showed Lena her phone screen. It was open in a mug which had ‘Space Dad’ written on it. 

“He’ll love it,” Lena looked at it quickly before going toward the bedroom to find the last of her outfit. They were trying to find a very stereotypical Father's day gift for J’onn because he liked them more than the well thought out and practical gifts.

“Nia found a badge that says ‘I have really annoying kids that are making me wear this’,”. 

“He’s going to wear that all day,” Lena laughed from the bedroom. 

“That’s the point,” Kara smiled widely, “We need to go card shopping as well,” she yelled into the bedroom as she pulled her shoes on. 

“Sounds good,” Lena smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, ready to go. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as she saw what Lena was wearing, it was more casual than any other outfit Lena had worn to work; a silk v-neck top with high-waisted jeans and a black blazer. “I have to do the interview at your job today for the CatCo youtube channel so I had to dress down a little,” Lena laughed, noticing Kara’s reaction. 

“You look amazing,” Kara smiled, pulling her closer by the waist and into a quick kiss. 

“Thank you,”. 

“Do you think we have time?” Kara hinted. 

“No,” Lena took Kara’s hand to stabilise herself while she bent down to slip her heels on, “We need to go,” she straightened up and Kara grabbed her bag and pushed open the door. Instead of pulling up outside CatCo, Lena drove into the parking lot. Kara got out of the car and so did Lena. Lena went around and grabbed Kara’s hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena had been oddly silent.

“Yeah, I don’t know but I just feel tired and out of it today,” Lena sighed, “I think it’s just one of those days and my period is here and it always makes me feel light-headed and bloated and I cramp really bad,” Lena added in a lower tone, 

“Well, first of all, you don’t look bloated, you look really beautiful,” Kara smiled and then there was a gust of wind and she returned holding chocolate, water and ibuprofen, “And here,” she smiled proudly. Lena shut her eyes and leaned against Kara’s chest. 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed, taking Lena’s hand and leading her toward the elevators. Lena opened up one of the chocolate bars as soon as she got inside the lift and Jara opened one she kept for herself. 

“You don’t get a period,” Lena laughed. 

“Comfort eating,” Kara smiled, taking a bite. 

“Greedy,”. 

“Alien,” Kara leant up against a wall, “I need more calories,”. 

“Oh is that it?” Lena smiled, finished the bar before the doors opened, “I hear you are overseeing the filming so I’ll see you in a minute,” she kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth before going off to Cat’s office. Kara smiled to herself and walked off to her office. She used her superspeed to edit people’s documents for the day. She used her super-speed so often that people just thought she was a very fast reader and typer, it was a good impression for people to have on her. She got through it all in under an hour and went to find Lena in the CatCo studio area one floor down. 

“Hey,” she poked her head around the door before walking in. 

“Apparently I’m reacting to thirst tweets,” Lena laughed from where she was sitting in front of the camera, “And then answering questions with puppies,”. Kara’s eyes lit up as soon as she heard the word puppies. “No,” she shook her head, “Not happening. One is enough,”. 

“Fine,” Kara pouted, going over to go and see the puppies that were in a huge cage in the corner. 

“Do you think Brainy would want one? They are all from the shelter,” Nia told her. Kara turned to Lena pleading but she just shook her head. 

“Maybe you should just call and ask,” Kara suggested. 

“Last time I suggested something I got too much of it,” Nia mused, “But can there really ever be too many puppies,” she turned back to the puppies, picking up one that was trying to climb up the walls of the cage, “You’re such a cutie pie aren’t you. Yes, you are. Yes, you are,” she spoke to the puppy in that typical voice. “I want one,” she whispered to Kara, holding him close to her chest. Kara took out her phone and took a photo of her, with all the puppies in the background too, she sent it to the group chat. 

**Kara:** Lena won’t let me get them all :(

**J’onn:** Good luck, Lena. 

**Lena:** I’ll need it. 

“Hey!” Kara pouted at Lena. 

“It’s true,” she smiled at Kara sweetly. 

“Okay, we need to start,” someone called over the conversation and Nai and Kara left the puppies to go and sit behind the camera, Lena giving Kara a quick smile before she transformed into the personality Kara only saw when she was around a lot of people she didn’t know. 

“Hi, I’m Lena Luthor and I’m going to be reacting to thirst tweets about me, I guess,” she smiled. “I don’t know why I agreed to this,” she mumbled as she picked the first one out of the jar. “Okay so this one is from, oh the name is blacked out. Right from the title, I believe this is a ‘Lena Luthor hands appreciation post’,” Lena spoke slowly as she read it out. Kara managed to choke on-air as she heard it. Lena just raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with Kara, winking. “Well, I think you just broke my girlfriend,” she smiled, “And I never realised my hands needed so much appreciation, thank you,”. 

She picked out another, “Lena Luthor is a living embodiment of why suits were made for women,” she read out. “This is so disappointing, the name is blacked out so I can’t see that it’s not Kara who tweeted this. She’s obsessed,”. Kara slowly began to turn a distinct shade of red. 

She picked out another, “‘If God hates lesbians so much why did he give us Lena Luthor in suits’. I don’t think I’m that much of a blessing gals like I’m ending up in hell like the rest of y’all,” she laughed. 

She picked another and almost dropped it in shock. “Wow. Okay. So this person says ‘gn Lena Luthor please ram your strap down my throat so hard it has to be surgically removed’”, she paused not really saying anything. “No comment,” she smiled, looking down and avoiding a very suggestive and knowing gaze from Kara. 

She picked another. “Right. Am I allowed to read out swear words?” she asked. The man behind the camera nodded. “Okay. So this person has said ‘This is my daily Lena Luthor please fuck me tweet: I would slaughter an entire village just for you to top me’,” Lena looked up. “First of all, please don’t slaughter a whole village, I’m trying to get away from all the horrible murder stuff and also I really don’t do that topping thing much so you are going to have to come up with another plan,”. Kara almost died, blushing a very extreme shade of red while Nia choked on air. “Though about the whole death thing again, I think me saying that last comment might just cause my girlfriend’s sister to spontaneously combust. Sorry, Alex,”. 

Lena reached her hand into the jar and picked another, “I would like to say I'm trying not to assume gender on all of these but I am beginning to conclude that these tweets can only be written by women or enbies who like women. Straight men could never be this creative,” she laughed before unfolding the paper. “I am a top, I have always have been... but Lena Luthor turns me into the bottomest bottom whoever bottomed. LIke please daddy I will do whatever you want me too. And then there’s that emoji with the pleading eyes that my girlfriend’s soon-to-be sister-in-law calls the bottom emoji and it isn’t the bottom emoji and I will fight you on that but um, women who wrote this, you don’t need to change,”. 

She picked out another few, “Okay, this person says ‘I can’t thinking about how much I want Lena Luthor to top me’ and this one says ‘I haven't done my homework but I want Lena Luthor to top me’ and this one says ‘All I want in life is a nice brunette to top me. Lena Luthor I’m looking at you’,” Lena put the pieces of paper down and looked directly at the camera. “Am I giving off the wrong vibe or something. Can you please tell me what I’m doing wrong because for years everyone thought I was straight. But then again homophobic family blah blah blah and now everyone thinks I top. I don’t,”. 

Lena read about five more tweets which had Kara dying of both embarrassment and laughter before moving on to the puppy interview. She was now sitting on the floor, having kicked off her shoes, and was surrounded by a lot of very small puppies. One golden retriever puppy had taken a real liking to her, sitting on her lap. She reached over for the first question out of the jar. 

“What is your biggest pet peeve?” she read out, pulling the paper away as one of the puppies tried to eat it. “I don’t know,” she absentmindedly scratched one of the puppies under the chin as she thought. Kara gave her a look off-screen. “What do you want to say, darling?” Lena smiled at Kara. 

“The bookshelves,” she deadpanned. 

“That’s not a pet peeve. All the books have to be in a certain order. They have to be sorted by fiction and nonfiction then by genre then by the author then by series. It’s not a pet peeve, it’s common sense,” Lena argued and then she saw Nia and Kara’s face. “Maybe it is a pet peeve,” she mumbled, taking another piece of paper from the jar. 

“What’s your biggest screw-up in the kitchen?” she read and looked up, trying to look at the camera seriously while hugging a puppy to her chest. “I do not screw up in the kitchen, I am an expert in the kitchen and everyone I know will vouch for this. I made potstickers from scratch over quarantine but Kara. Kara burnt down her kitchen so she is no longer allowed in ours because she also likes to distract me,”. 

She grabbed another question from her jar, “What’s my favourite song? That’s a classified secret you will never discover,” Lena smiled, picking another question. “What’s my favourite movie? That is also classified,” she smiled. Kara smirked off-screen, smiling that she was proudly the only one with that information. “Kara’s so happy because she is the only one who knows this,” Lena laughed, as she picked another question, managing to have three puppies all sitting on her lap. 

“Who is the messiest person you know?” she read and thought for a second, “Nia,” she smiled. 

“Hey, that’s unfair!” Nia shouted, “It’s a process!”. 

“A messy one,” Lena challenged, she picked another piece of paper, “Do I speak any other languages? Yes. I speak,” she thought for a second, counting on her fingers, “I can speak over ten languages, please don’t make me list them all because they are hard to remember,”. A puppy tried to climb up Lena’ back and she burst out in laughter, picking her up and placing her on her lap before taking another piece of paper.

“What has been my best date?” she readout, “Anything with Kara,” she smiled, winking at her. She picked another one, “What would I change my name too?” she laughed. “I would never change my first name, I like that, but I hate my surname and I would definitely change that because no way would I subject children to the shittiness of being a Luthor,”. She continued to answer questions and then when they had all the footage she and Kara went to get lunch. 

-

When they finally got home from the long day they didn’t stay long, grabbing lunch before leaving for the hospital. It was a Thursday evening and the hospital had just allowed visitors that weren’t family and friends as before they were taking precautions so Lena was restarting her fortnightly visits that Kara had just discovered existed. 

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Kara pouted. 

“It’s no big deal,” Lena shrugged, looking in the closet for something more casual to wear. 

“Yeah, it is. It’s amazing. You’re amazing,”.

“Seriously, Kara, it’s no big thing and I guess I just hid it by instinct, Lillian hated that I did it,”. 

“What do you do anyway?” Kara asked, passing her a flannel that would go with her outfit. 

“I just read to the kids on the peds ward and then I’ll see if any of the teens or kids need help with homework. It just takes something like two or two and a half hours,” Lena shrugged, taking the shirt off Kara and pulling it on. 

“Now, I want to come,” Kara pouted. 

“You need to go on patrol,” Lena smiled, pressing the button on Kara’s chest that allowed her suit to materialise and keeping her hand there, pushing up on the tips of her toes to place a lingering kiss to her lips. “Maybe stop by after your patrol,” she smiled. 

“Suit or no suit,” Kara smiled. 

“I love you more without it but please can you come in the suit please,” Lena pressed her lips together. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, “I gotta go. Good luck,”. 

“Be careful,”. 

“Always,”. 

“I love you,”. 

  
“I love you too,” Kara flew off with a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. Lena smiled to herself, turning around to give Lola some attention before she left. “Wait!” came a small shout and a gust of wind. Lena spun around and Kara leaned closer, placing a kiss to Lena’s lips, “Just needed one last kiss,” Kara smiled before she flew off again. Lena smiled to herself before turning around and giving Lola her attention. 

-

Kara watched through one of the hospital windows as Lena read a book to the smallest children in the ward. She’d been listening most of the evening; she’d heard Lena help the girls with maths homework and then a boy with science. They were both terminal cancer patients who had known Lena for years by the sounds of it. Now she was hiding and waiting for Lena to finish reading before she made an appearance, she didn’t want to upstage her. She finished reading and Kara sent her a text to check she was ready for Kara to pop up, Lena said that it was okay for Supergirl to fly in and she did. 

“Hi,” she came in through the window Lena had opened. All the kids’ mouths fell open. 

“I invited a friend,” Lena smiled. 

“Can you sign my cast!” one of the girls piped up. 

“Do you have some sharpies?” Kara smiled, as soon as one of them began to relax around Kara the rest followed suit. 

“What’s that?” the first girl asked as Kara wrote ‘You’re a hero’ in Kryptonian script. 

“It’s my home language,” Kara smiled, adding the translation underneath as well as House of El insignia and the Supergirl signature she’d coined a few years ago when she had started giving more signatures. She signed what felt like a thousand casts and left notes for all the rest taking the time to meet everyone on the ward before flying off in a spectacular sequence of flips and tricks in the air. 

“Hi,” Lena met her in one of the alleyways near the hospital. 

“Hey,” Kara smiled, taking her hand, Lola on the lead in front of her. 

“How was the patrol?” Lena asked, leaning down to give Lola a quick hug before they began to walk off.

“Nothing much. What do you want to eat?” Kara asked, swinging their joined hands. 

“One-track mind,” Lena laughed. 

“Yep and I love it. My brain is in my stomach, blah blah blah,” Kara sing-songed, “What do you want to eat?”. 

“We could see if anything’s open on the waterfront,” Lena suggested. It didn’t take them long to get there, they picked up some takeaway pizza and ate it looking out at the sea with Lola at their feet. Lena finished eating as Kara ate another pizza while Lena rested her head on her shoulder. They walked back home as the sun began to set, ice creams in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all tweets are copyrighted by thirsty wlw on twitter talking about Katie McGrath. I just had search Katie McGrath on twitter and all my content was right there.  
> also, Katie would react so differently lmao.
> 
> be gay do crimes peeps
> 
> amel :)


	84. Of Minecraft Worlds and Colour Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fluffy shit

They’d both woken up earlier than they should’ve done when Kara had had to go handle a small fire and now Lena was doing work and supposedly Kara was too. At five in the morning on a Friday. Lena had been subbed in for a last-minute presentation to some investors in a new project so she needed to finish the actual presentation so she was making the best use of the time instead of doing it five minutes before the presentation started. Lena was leaning up against the headboard while Kara was lying across the bottom of the bed, typing on a computer with Lena’s feet resting on her back. 

“Lenaaa,” Kara smiled, turning over to face her. 

“Yes, darling,” Lena focused on the computer screen as she spoke. 

“Come look at my Minecraft world,” Kara grinned, showing her the laptop. 

“That’s what you’ve been doing,” Lena laughed, “I have to work on this presentation, darling. In a moment,”. Kara pouted and took the laptop back. 

“I put our Minecraft beds next to each other,” she spoke in a small voice as she looked at the screen. Lena felt the small voice tug on her heartstrings. 

“Five minutes,” she warned her, putting her laptop to the side and moving so she was almost lying on top of Kara looking at the computer. 

“Yay!” Kara smiled, “This is the roller coaster to get into the house. That track goes to my side and that one goes to Nia’s and that one goes to Winn’s and Alex lives underground in a secret place because she says our base is too dangerous to protect from creepers at night and we kinda kept destroying her room whenever she was mean to us,” Kara explained excitedly and Lena settled in to listen to her girlfriend talk her ear off about her Minecraft world, placing a small kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

Lena honestly couldn’t be happier looking at a Minecraft world. It was a weird feeling but it was the first time she felt like there was nowhere else she’d rather be but lying almost on top of her girlfriend and getting a tour of her Minecraft world, which was incredibly cute in so many ways. Kar had built Lena a whole lab and on top of the base there was a light show thing in a rainbow over the main section meanwhile to the left there was a light show in the bi flag colours, to the right a light show in the pan flag colours and they’d also built a trans flag over Nia’s room. Most of the house was underground and there seemed to be both a waterpark and a set of rollercoasters upstairs as well as a trampoline park and a close to working plane that Winn was working on as well as a small-ish lava moat. 

  
She spent a lot longer than five minutes getting the tour of the Minecraft world, in truth, it was closer to thirty minutes and when Kara finished she ran off to go and make breakfast for the both of them so Lena could finish her work. Kara ended up flying to buy some breakfast because she was craving doughnuts, particularly the amazing doughnuts from Midvale that she used to eat every day before school. She picked them up as well as a coffee for Lena and a hot chocolate for herself, sitting back down on their bed and forcing Lena to eat food and drink coffee as she worked because otherwise, Lena would never eat and by the time they left the penthouse for work the presentation was finished.

-

It was lunchtime and Kara really wanted to eat food, like a lot and it was going to be a fun lunch because she, Alex, Maggie, Lena, Nia, Winn and Sam were all meeting to discuss the wedding with Winn wrangling his way onto the team by saying he was a bi stereotype and therefore must have a say. But instead, Kara was angry. Extremely angry. Because just as she was about to fly in through Alex and Maggie’s open window Ruby’s heart rate spiked and she listened in and some bullies were being little shits and now instead of eating pizza she had to go and deal with little shits. She landed around the back of the school where she’d traced Ruby too and the boys instantly stiffened up, swallowing. 

“Get off her!” Kara shouted and the boys were already running away. “Not so fast!” she stopped them all, zipping around to block all their exits. They gathered in a small group, not looking so much like bullies but more like wimpy five-year-olds about to wet themselves. “Now, look here. If you lay another finger on Ruby or anyone else I will not hesitate to throw you into a sun and trust me I’ve done it before and I will do it again,”. They seemed to visibly shake and back away from Kara as she threatened them. They didn’t move at all when she finished talking. “What are you doing still standing here?” she asked, moving out of her threatening pose and into something more casual. They scattered at what seemed like superspeed. “Are you okay?” Kara asked, running to Ruby. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Ruby smiled, looking around before giving Kara a quick hug. “Thank you,” she smiled stepping back. 

“No problem. Now I have to go and break this to your mom,” Kara laughed. 

“Please don’t,”. 

“I make no promises,” Kara pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before speeding off. She flew in through Alex and Maggie’s open window. “Hi,” she smiled awkwardly. 

“Hey,” Lena gave her a quick kiss before passing her a pizza box. 

“Why are you late?” Alex asked. 

“Just dealt with something Supergirly,” Kara shrugged. 

“No you didn’t,” Alex accused. 

“No, I didn’t,” Kara sighed, slumping down onto the couch. “Ruby told me not to say but I had to deal with the bullies,”. 

“What?” Sam yelled. 

  
“That's it!” Maggie stood up, walking toward the drawer Kara knew she and Alex kept their guns in. 

“You know what!” Alex followed her. 

“You’ve left me no choice,” Lena stood up, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Winn just sat there and wordlessly pulled out his laptop. 

“Okay. Slow down,” Kara stopped Maggie and Alex from getting to the gun drawer using her superspeed to body block it; while Nia swiped Lena’s phone and shut Winn’s laptop. They all loudly protested in sync. “What are you even planning on doing?”. 

“Scaring the living daylights out of them,” Maggie tried to push past Kara. 

“Suing the school,” Lena almost yelled, trying to grab her phone off Kara. 

“Getting their faces from Kara’s camera on her suit then cross-referencing them with government records so I can find out their names and then hacking all their social media and their phones and exposing all their most embarrassing pictures,” Winn explained, opening his computer again. 

“What even happened?” Sam asked, running her fingers through her hair. 

“I’m not sure, she didn’t want to talk about it again. I heard her heart rate spike so I showed up and dealt with it. I threatened to throw them into the sun,” Kara explained. 

“You couldn’t think of something more original,” Alex tried to reach for the drawer again but Kara blocked her. 

“I’ll ask her tonight. Can we lay off on the homicide, destruction of reputations and lawsuits, please?” Sam asked. 

“I have one ready to go whenever you need it,” Lena offered with a smile. 

“I know,” Sam smiled, moving to take a seat on the couch next to Alex, “Can we just talk about wedding dresses?”. 

“I’m wearing a suit,” Kara, Lena and Alex managed to say in sync.

“Then you three need to match the sort of suit that the men in the bridal parties have,” Winn pointed out, “As the male representative,”.

“Eat your pizza,” Maggie cut him off, passing him a piece, “Colours schemes,” she turned to the others, “We have it narrowed down to two and Alex has no taste,”. 

“It’s not me who has no taste,” Alex grabbed the colour scheme swatches she obviously liked while Maggie snatched for the one she liked. 

“We need votes,” Maggie concluded. It was perfectly split down the middle and Kara had the deciding vote, everyone turned to her. 

“I go with whatever Alex wants,” she shrugged, barely looking up from her pizza, “I don’t want Eliza to be mad and do you know how scary she is. 

“What did she bribe you with?” Maggie turned to her seriously. 

“Potstickers,” Kara mumbled and Alex threw a pillow at her. 

  
“Get better at keeping secrets!” she yelled, “Never have sisters,”. The conversation descended into an argument about the colour scheme which was only resolved when Alex won her argument. 

-

Kara’s discovery of the day was that colour schemes with overly passionate trained fighters were not easy. After going back to work, she discovered she had a full afternoon of editing and when she finally got home she just collapsed. At least the plan was to just collapse but Lena was already on the couch, in her sweats, glasses on and her laptop rested on her lap, intensely staring the screen. 

“Whatcha doing?” Kara sing-songed looking over her shoulder. 

“Oh, hi babe,” Lena smiled, tilting her head so she could kiss Kara quickly. 

“You’re playing Minecraft!” Kara squeaked. 

“Yeah. I got into your world if you don’t mind. I wanted to try sleeping next to you in that bed,” Lena smiled. 

“Wait I’m going to join you?” Kara smiled, speeding off to grab her laptop and changed. She returned to sit next to Lena, spawning into the world and starting to play with her. They ended up setting a world first: Kara ZorEl Danvers skipped a meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short sorry I reloaded it so you don't get my rambling endnotes but it's my bff's bday today so i went on a socially distant meet up.
> 
> i made a Tumblr so pls hmu. my @ is trixicbean
> 
> amel :)


	85. Of Migraines and Space Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finishes building the space ship with some help.

Lena refused to let go of Kara in her sleep. Kara could hear the sirens but she was unable to move, she reached over to grab her phone and text Nia and J’onn. She did and settled back to sleep, at least she tried to but there was a searing pain in her lower abdomen. She looked over to Lena and saw she must have been feeling it too because she was flinching in pain. She didn’t want to wake her up, she just held her close and kissed her temple gently. “I love you,” she whispered quietly. Lena just hummed in response, shuffling closer to Kara. 

When Kara woke up properly it was at seven o’clock in the morning to Lena trying to sneak out of her arms. “Hey,” Kara whispered, “Where are you going?”. 

“I just need a hot water bottle,” Lena whispered, almost doubling over in pain as she stood up. Kara sat up instantly and pulled her back onto the bed. 

“I’ll get it,” she smiled, placing a kiss to Lena’s forehead before making her lie back down. 

“Okay,” Lena mumbled, “Can you get some painkillers too, please?”. 

“Of course,” Kara whispered before walking out of the room, not wanting to disorientate Lena. She quickly used her heat vision to heat the hot water bottle and grabbed some drugs as well as a bottle of water. Lena had her eyes closed when Kara got back but she obviously wasn’t sleeping. Kara kissed her lightly on the forehead and Lena opened her eyes slowly. 

“I have migraine and cramps,” she complained in a small voice. 

“I know,” Kara whispered, passing her the hot water bottle and the drugs. 

“Thank you,” Lena took the drugs and cuddled the hot water bottle. 

“No problem, get some sleep,” Kara pressed another kiss to Lena’s forehead, “I have to go to do some Supergirl duty. I made J’onn do the early morning stuff,”. 

“Be careful,” Lena whispered with her eyes still closed. 

“Always,” Kara whispered, placing another kiss on her temple, “I love you,”.

“I love you too,” Lena mumbled. Kara placed another kiss on Lena's temple before flying off, making sure all the curtains and doors were shut so light couldn’t get into the room and added an extra bottle of ice-cold water to the bedside table. 

-

“Hiya,” Kara smiled, flying to the DEO. 

“Hi,” Winn spun around in his chair to face her. 

“Wassup?” Nia laughed. 

“Wait, is it just us three?” Kara asked. 

“There have been no positive signs of adult life,” Winn laughed.

“One second,” Kara sped away and returned with pizza and hot chocolate. “The perfect breakfast no one will ever let us have,” she presented it to the three of them. 

“We should do without adult life more often,” Winn grabbed for a piece of pizza. 

“Yes!” Nia laughed, taking a piece. 

  
“Why would you want to do without adult life?” Alex asked, walking in, “Is that hot chocolate and pizza? What is wrong with you guys? It’s barely eight am,” she scolded. 

“That’s why,” Winn sighed. 

“You think we’d really leave the three of you alone,” Alex smiled, taking a piece. 

“I thought you said it was disgusting,” Kara challenged her sister. 

  
“People are dying in Africa, Kara. We can’t waste food,” Alex shrugged, “And I need some enjoyment to forget the fact that I’m here instead of lying in bed with my fiance,”. 

“Why isn’t Lena here?” Nia asked. 

  
“Migraine,” Kara explained, “I made her get some more sleep,”.

“I forgot she got those,” Winn sighed, “And we were so close to finishing the ship,”. 

“How close?” Alex asked almost desperately, “Mom discovered Pinterest,”.

“I just want to know when I can eat all this lovely tasting food that lies in the vegetable food group every time,” Nia smiled, “Half-alien metabolism doesn’t cover everything,”. 

“I’m just holding out for a hot Kryptonian. I’ll take any gender,” Winn sighed. 

  
“Won’t happen,” Kara muttered, “Arranged relationships and stuff,”. 

“Zhao exists. I might have a hot Kryptonian soulmate,” Winn argued. 

“Oh yeah because you’re such a great catch,” Nia laughed. 

“Hey!”. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Anybody would be lucky to have your Stars Wars obsessed geek brain,”. 

“Why do you bully me?”. 

“It’s what siblings do,” Alex laughed. “Though seriously, when was the last time you got some,”. 

“We don’t talk about that,” Winn muttered. 

“We need to set you up!” Nia laughed. 

“No,” Winn smiled. 

  
“Yes!” Kara laughed. 

“Definitely!” Alex agreed. 

“Forget this family bullshit!” Winn laughed. 

  
“Never! You will never be rid of us!” Alex went to ruffle his hair but he tried to dodge and got hit in the face. 

  
“Alex!” Winn yelled standing up to face them. 

“Are those sirens you can hear, Kara?” Nia asked, grabbing the pizza box. 

“Yeah, I think they are,” they both started speed walking toward the balcony, running as the yelling behind them increased. Kara flew them up to the roof of the DEO where they finished the pizza before Kara made sure Nia got home safe and then Kara got home. She checked in on Lena who was still sleeping so just threw together a smoothie bowl for later and left a note on the fridge before taking Lola out on a walk. 

-

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” Kara whispered when she returned home, bending down to let Lola off the lead. All the curtains were still drawn in the penthouse but Lena was sitting at the kitchen island. 

“A lot better actually. I just haven’t gotten around to opening the curtains yet,” Lena smiled, turning to face Kara and steal a kiss. 

“Morning,” Kara laughed, “Do you want me to open the curtains?”.

“Yes please,” Lena smiled, her lips pressed together. Kara gave her another quick kiss before speeding around the room and opening the curtain before returning to sit next to her. “Thank you for looking after me,”. 

“Always,” Kara shuffled closer to Lena and Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Lena mumbled. 

“I love you too,” Kara wrapped an arm around Lena. 

-

Lena lay with her head in Kara’s lap as they cuddled up and watched movies and ate popcorn, sweets and chocolate; Lena had a hot water bottle lying across her abdomen. More specifically a living, breathing hot water bottle known as Lola who seemed to radiate even more heat than Kara sometimes. Lena had stopped watching the movie ages ago but she didn’t care, Kara was mouthing the words along and that was all she needed. 

Kara’s arms were where she felt the safest. It scared her sometimes when she thought about it she couldn’t survive without Kara. Her one comfort in life was that she’d probably never outlive Kara which meant she’d never had to live without her, for not even a second. She loved Kara more than anyone else in the world. Her feelings scared her like nothing else. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lena spoke up. Kara paused the TV and looked to Lena. 

“Anything,”. 

“What do you see in me?”. 

“Are you seriously asking me this question? Besides loving you completely there’s so much,”. Lena shook her head with a laugh. 

“You know what I mean,” Lena sat up a little moving so she was at the same eye level as Kara, facing her.

“Well,” Kara sighed, “When I look into your eyes,” she paused for a second, looking deeply into Lena’s eyes. “Khap skilor uldif  _ (I see forever) _ ,”. Kara finished in Kryptonian. Lena stopped for a second, almost unable to breathe. 

“I need to do two more things on the ship then it will be finished,”. 

“Winn mentioned something about that and a hot Kryptonian date,” Kara laughed, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. 

“I hope he wasn’t talking about you,”.

  
“He definitely wasn’t,” Kara laughed, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Lena seemed distracted as they kissed and Kara pulled back. “Do you want to go finish the ship?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yes!” Lena smiled.

“I’ll fly you,” Kara offered. 

“I need to change quickly,”.

“Okay!”. 

-

They landed in a huge airfield base belonging to the DEO where they kept their large vehicles and ships. Winn was already there, trying to work on it himself long before Lena decided to show up. Brainy showed up a few minutes later and the four of them started working on it together. Brainy stating that he needed to reassess what level intellect he believed Kara to be multiple times along the way. The four of them switching between Kryptonian and English the whole time, largely so Winn could practice. His only aim was to have a better accent than Kal. Late in the evening, Nia showed up with takeaway, Alex and Maggie joining her. 

“You finished yet?” Alex complained, spinning around in one of the chairs. 

“We need to do the last-minute plans for National J’onn J’onzz day,” Nia smiled, seemingly trying to spin faster than Alex. 

“We just need to test it,” Brainy smiled, standing up from under the control panel, “Who wants to see if this can go to space?”. 

“Fine but only for five minutes,” Maggie sighed. 

“No! Solar System tour at least!” Winn complained. 

“We can plan while we’re up there,” Lena suggested, “Everyone strap in,”. Winn stopped Alex and Nia from spinning and put down their seat belts before taking the seat next to them. There were two driver’s seats. Lena took one and Brainy took the other and Kara sat next to Maggie. They shot into the sky and out of the Earth’s atmosphere, hovering above Earth. 

“Can we move?” Winn asked. 

“Yes,” Brainy stood up, taking his seatbelt off but Winn was quicker, running to one of the windows and pressing his face to the glass. Alex took out her phone and took a picture of him before pulling his face away so he couldn’t mark it. Everyone else was also mesmerised by the view but Lena, Kara and Brainy moved to the middle of the room. 

“Father’s day?” Kara prompted. 

“I brought the huge card we designed and everyone needs to write their messages,” Nia sighed, dragging herself away from the view and pulling her out of the card. 

“I’ll start,” Kara offered, “You might need to go and handle the debate that’s going down between the other two science nerds,”. 

“I’m not a nerd,” Lena kissed Kara’s lips quickly before going to insert herself into the debate, instantly taking Winn’s side. 

Everyone managed to sign the card and Winn, Lena and Brainy’s argument had graduated to a whiteboard that Lena had for some reason installed on the ship and the rest of the group was either confused or bored out of their minds as lines and lines of physics and maths were written upon the board. 

“Do you know how to fly this thing?” Alex whispered. 

“Yes and I also agree with Lena and Winn by using my informed science big brain,” Kara whispered back. 

“You’re still wrong!” Brainy turned on Kara. 

“Now, I have to get involved,” Kara whined, grabbing a pen and adding to Lena and Winn’s writing and correcting Brainy’s.

“I could have done this when I was five,” she dropped the pen to the floor like it was a mic drop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's father's day tomorrow aka National J'onn J'onzz appreciation day in sg world.   
> i am so tired rn.   
> also vanity (charity and vanessa on Emmerdale) are my top. don't judge me for watching bad British soaps. i have no life.   
> amel :)


	86. Of Father's Day and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Father's Day.

“Kara, go back to sleep. I don’t want to hear your opinions on the bee movie,” Lena complained, rolling over. Kara had woken her in the night, for seemingly her own reason, to tell Lena about the Bee movie and it was too early for Lena to figure out why. Everybody knew the whole premise of it was screwed up, why did Kara have to tell her again. It suddenly occurred to Lena that maybe Kara needed a distraction. She turned back over to face her.

"If we're never showing that to our kids then add Disney Princess films to the list. Not Mulan or Frozen but definitely Sleeping Beauty and Rapzunel and most of all the Little Mermaid. They send the wrong message,". Kara sat up, furious.

"Of what, true love?".

"Of a woman needing a man to save her. Ariel gave up her voice for a man. Never ever give up your voice for a man," Lena argued. 

“I can’t fault your argument,” Kara sulked, popping the ‘p’ as she fell back onto the pillow. “What about Beauty and the Beast?”. 

“We’re talking about Emma Watson here, Kara. If I have kids they will be raised on her,”. 

“Lion King?”. 

“Without a shadow of a doubt, those movies are epic,”. Kara shuffled a little closer to Lena and Lena brought her into her arms. 

“Lilo and Stitch?”. 

“Ye-” Lena stopped, “You’re so Lilo,”. Kara turned her head up to face Lena. 

“Am not!!”. 

“You so are!” Lena pulled Kara closer again and placed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Maybe I am,” Kara mumbled, settling in Lena’s arms. 

-

Kara was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. It was now five in the morning but they had all planned to be at the DEO before J’onn but his shift started at seven so it meant he was probably going to be there at six. Lena was less excited. It was five in the morning and she hadn’t had coffee. Lena was less bouncing off the walls and more close to bouncing the really slow coffee machine off the walls. Furthermore, last night had ended in them deciding to go to Krypton on Tuesday with all of their family and friends and now Lena, Sam and Cat were all leaving work for four days which left both CatCo and L-Corp at little in the lurch and they needed a really good excuse. That was half the reason they were waiting till Tuesday. On Monday, Cat, Sam and Lena were all going to be sent death threats and then overbearing FBI agents (Winn, Brainy, J’onn, Alex and Maggie) were going to insist they go into protective custody very loudly in front of all their employees. It probably wasn’t their smartest plan but it worked. Luckily Nia had holiday saved up and the FBI were just going to claim Kara was too close to it all. 

The ship was going to be busy though. Clark, Lois, Jonathan, Lucy, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, J’onn, Nia, Brainy, Winn, Sam, Ruby, Cat, Carter and Kara and Lena were all going to be there. Brainy was going to have to add more chairs for the take-off but that was an easy task. But today wasn’t about them it was about J’onn and... Lena’s coffee finished. 

“Are you ready to go soon?” Kara asked. 

“Try and eat some food first,” Lena scolded, she was dressed and ready, she just needed to finish the coffee. 

“I’m excited!”. 

  
“Yes so you’re going to be on a low at some point and you need to eat,” Lena opened one of the cupboards and passed her a couple of chocolate bars and a packet of biscuits.

“I’m sure I can suffer through eating these,”. 

“You can, can you?” Lena laughed. 

“Eh, I can,” Kara spoke through a mouthful of food.

“Dork,” Lena laughed. Kara swallowed. 

“Dork that you love,” Kara sing-songed, “Are you ready yet?”. Lena downed her coffee. 

“Yes,” she smiled at her girlfriend, “Let’s go,”. 

“Yay!” Kara lifted her up with a flourish.

“Normally, we do this on the balcony,” Lena laughed. 

“Yeah, well, you’re a princess so you can’t walk,” Kara pressed a lingering kiss to Lena’s lips before launching them into the air and flying to the DEO. They landed on the balcony and Alex and Maggie were the only ones there. 

“Hey,” Lena smiled, jumping down. 

“Hi Little Danvers, Little Luthor,” Maggie smiled while Alex only groaned in response from where her head was resting on the table. 

“How are you?” Kara skipped cheerily. 

“Tired,” Alex groaned, “Can you just,” she gestured wildly at the overly energetic Kara, “Stop?”. 

“I’m just happy!” Kara laughed. 

“The cure is one cup of coffee and if you fill her mouth with Oreos, she’s quieter,” Lena sighed. 

“Hey!” Kara protested. 

“Here,” Lena held out Oreos to Kara.

“Alex and I were discussing who would make him cry first, before Little Miss Sunshine, here rocked up,” Maggie explained. 

“I was just saying when he reads that card anything less than tears is unacceptable,” Alex added, lifting her head for a second. 

“I definitely agree and not like one of those measly singular tears. I want floods,” Winn walked into the room, carrying coffee.    
  


“I love you,” Alex breathed, running to Winn and taking one of the cups. 

“You’re a god,” Maggie took one too.

“I am aware,” Winn smiled proudly. 

“Is that coffee?” Nia pleaded, walking in. 

“Here,” Winn spun around and passed a cup to her. 

“Is a nice morning, isn’t it?” Brainy smiled. 

“Definitely,” Kara agreed. 

“Aliens are no longer allowed to talk,” Alex complained, “Eat your food,”. 

“Fine,” Kara pouted, eating another Oreo. 

“Actually you need to hang a banner,” Maggie interrupted as Winn pulled it out of his backpack. 

“Make up your mind,” Kara complained, taking one corner of it and flying up so she could hang it. 

“Everyone else is on balloons,” Nia threw the packets of balloons down on the table. Everyone simultaneously sighed and grabbed one. 

“Don’t let Kara near these, she blows them up in seconds and then literally blows them up,” Alex laughed. 

“Hey! That’s unfair!”. 

“You almost sent mom to an early grave last time you were near any,”. 

“I hate you!” Kara pouted, taking some of the balloons that had already been blown up and tied together and hanging them up. 

“I love you too,” Alex smiled.

-

“You said he’d be here by now,” Nia complained, looking at the food longingly. Kara had just gotten back from handling a small fire downtown and Nia was grumpy because she didn’t get a chance to join her. Kara had also picked up breakfast for the group and it was spread out across the table and none of them were allowed to touch it. The only reason Kara was surviving was that she’d snacked on two doughnuts on the way, something only Lena noticed by the sweet taste on her lips. All their phones suddenly buzzed. 

“Alex says he’s here and she’s running so she can beat him in. She said for Kara to stand near the edge of the balcony,” Maggie explained. 

“Not again,” Kara sighed, flying up to just below the balcony. 

“What not again?” Lena asked. 

“You’ll see,” Winn sighed. 

“Kara!” came a yell and Alex leapt over the balcony edge. Kara caught her and they came down to the ground. 

“This happens often?” Lena asked. 

“Too often,” Brainy sighed. 

“What hap-” J’onn started but he was interrupted by a yell. 

“Surprise!” everyone shouted. 

“What?” J’onn asked, completely confused, just as Kara made the banner hang down. 

  
“Happy Father’s Day!” Alex smiled, “To our surrogate space dad,”. 

“What?” he asked again, more stunned than confused. 

“We brought you breakfast and made you this huge card,” Winn smiled, handing the card over. 

“You didn’t have to,” J’onn sounded a little choked up. 

“We did,” Kara smiled, pulling J’onn into a hug. Hugs went around the whole group before he started to read the card and that was when tears really started to fall down, at which Maggie and Alex slyly high-fived before giving J’onn another hug. 

A lot of hugs were shared during breakfast and a lot of tears from mainly J’onn who then set Kara and Nia off. Before he used his Father’s Day wish to send them all off to ‘actually get some work done so I can go home’ and to also take up the offer of after-work drinks at the bar. Which meant Kara was training with Alex and Nia in the Kryptonite room while Maggie went off to work a shift and Lena helped Brainy and Winn upgrade the DEO servers, so even she couldn’t hack them. 

-

“No. No. No,” Nia slurred slightly as she spoke, “Best alien movie that one with the blob and the giant,”. 

“Monsters vs. aliens?” Brainy asked. 

“That one!” Nia laughed. 

“No. E.T,” Alex argued, “I will fight you for it,”. 

“Oh really,” Nia stood up and Alex did too but Maggie pushed her down, stopping it from progressing. 

“Lilo and Stitch,” Lena added to the mix, “Kara won’t say it because I said she reminds me of Lilo this morning so she’s too embarrassed,”. 

  
  


“Lenaaa,” Kara complained, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder while the rest of the group burst out in laughter. 

“Sorry, darling,” Lena whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Speaking of the sickening two of you. What’s the plan for Krypton?” Winn asked. 

“I need to be more sober for this,” Lena shook her head. “Ava, from the Legends, is loaning us her language thingies which translate every language automatically into English and translate your speaking into the native language so don’t worry about any language barriers and then we can get you the right clothing while we are there,”. 

“But back to J’onn!” Kara smiled. 

“I got this,” Alex smiled. “I lost my dad years ago and I know you promised him you’d look after us but I couldn’t have ever imagined anyone doing a better job. You make me feel safe and loved and accepted and I couldn’t ask for a better person looking after me. Happy Surrogate Father’s Day!”. 

“Happy Surrogate Father’s Day!” everyone else chorused.

“Do they realise they have done that like five times now each with a different speech,” Brainy whispered to Lena. She raised her eyebrows in shock and J’onn caught her eye mirroring the same look of surprise. 

“Time to go, I think!” J’onn announced. 

“What?” Alex pouted.

“That’s the fifth time you’ve done a toast,” J’onn told her gently. 

“Oh, it is,” Maggie laughed, “I’m so drunk,” she added at a mutter under her breath. 

“I’ll call the cabs,” Lena smiled. 

“I can fly,” Kara lifted her arm and it immediately dropped back to her side. “I can’t fly,” she concluded in a small voice, staring at her arm intently. 

“I know,” Lena smiled, “I got this,” she turned to J’onn. 

  
“I heard there was no alcohol on Argo. I’m excited,” he laughed. 

“Agro!” Alex yelled in excitement and J’onn took the whiskey from her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a penny board which I love but one of my neighbours has a driveway which i want to say is gravel but that shit is made of literal large stones and they go all over the street and one got caught on the wheel of the board and I went flying and now my elbows, knees and hands are covered in grazes and bruises. it's really bad, like one of my knees, half of it just lost all it's skin and it's just red with blood and it's so painful. it hurts to walk and straighten it and everything so all i feel is pain everywhere in my body and i wrote this with tears in my eyes but i needed the distraction.   
> amel :)


	87. Of Mugs and More Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost here peeps.

Kara was certifiably bored. At around four in the morning she’d gone out to handle a robbery and when she found Lena hadn’t even noticed she’d left she took the time to clean the apartment, ready for Eliza’s visit before the trip to Argo. She’d then made breakfast for her and Lena, throwing together one of Lena’s favourite flavour combinations smoothie bowls, with fruit that she’d picked in the Native countries. Lena would never admit it out loud but she had a soft spot for mango, raspberry and passion fruit with a dash of coconut, so Kara had gone to England for raspberries and India for mangoes, coconut and passion fruit, supporting some of the local businesses there. She then turned it into Lena’s perfect smoothie bowl which she put in the fridge and then realised it was only five-thirty in the morning. She packed some of their things ready for Argo and then got coffee ready for when Lena would wake up, leaving it in the pot for practicality. 

“Morning,” Lena smiled, walking into the kitchen, “Did you have a mission and did you clean?”. 

  
“Yes on both counts,” Kara sipped her coffee from a bowl. 

“How was the mission?” Lena asked, not registering Kara’s weirdness. 

“Fine, no biggie, just a robbery. It’s horrible outside though, really muggy,” Kara sipped from her bowl again. Lena turned away from the counter where she was about to get a mug out to make her coffee up and eyed Kara suspiciously. 

“Kara ZorEl Danvers! Why are you drinking from a bowl?”. 

“It’s how the french do it,” Kara smiled mischievously as she took another sip. 

“I swear to Rao. If all our mugs are the balcony,” Lena’s words turned into incoherent muttering as she marched over to the balcony doors. Kara spun around on the stool, watching Lena carefully as she threw open the doors. “Kara!” she yelled and Kara could only burst out in laughter, Lena pulled out her phone and took a quick photo. “I hate you,” she muttered. 

“No you don’t,” Kara shrugged, taking another sip from the bowl, “You want to laugh,”. 

“It’s not funny,”. 

  
“It is,”.

**lenaluthor** i come into the kitchen to find  _ @karadanvers  _ drinking coffee from a bowl and saying it was muggy outside today. this is our balcony. 

“What?” Kara pouted as she read the post, Lena was now drinking her coffee too, having taken one of the mugs from the balcony. 

**karadanvers** this is quality joke content

**lenaluthor** dork

**karadanvers** dork that you love

**lenaluthor** yes, i love you darling

“I made you breakfast, you know,” Kara told Lena between her runs between the balcony and cupboards, so quick Kara made it seem like the cups just materialised, “It’s in the fridge,”. 

“How did you have all this time?” Lena laughed, grabbing Kara quickly and kissing her before letting her finish clearing up. “I really do love you,”. 

  
“I really do love you too,” Kara smiled. Lena released her hold on her girlfriend and went to the fridge, seeing the smoothie bowl. Kara had put a piece of each fruit on top and Lena quickly but two and two together. 

“You didn’t?” she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she spun to face Kara. Kara finished with the mugs and stood in front of Kara. 

“I didn’t what?”. 

“You made my favourite,”. 

“Yeah, so?” Kara shrugged. 

“You’re my favourite person,” Lena kissed Kara quickly before going to sit down. “Now tell me why you aren’t sleeping well,”. 

“No, I’m sleeping well,” Kara scoffed. 

“You’re lying,” Lena challenged her. 

“I’m lying,” Kara sighed, going to sit next to Lena. Lena’s hand moved up to cup her face, a thumb rubbing her cheek gently, Kara leaned into the touch. “It’s not like I need to sleep anyway. I just recharge from the sun but normally I can just sleep but I don’t know. It’s like my head’s too full and I can’t get to sleep and then when I finally do,” Kara just trailed off. 

“Nightmares?”.

“Yeah,”. Kara reached up and took Lena’s hand into her own, bringing it away from her face and into her lap, moving away a little. Lena got the message she knew when Kara didn’t want to rely on touch too much. “It’s like I’m back there,”.

“Which there?” Lena asked and Kara gave her a confused look. “You’ve been through a lot, Kar. There are a lot of theres,”. 

“Maybe there are,” she laughed. She thought for a second. “It changes. Sometimes it’s the pod with the exploding planet, sometimes it’s when I’m about to lose Alex and sometimes it’s when I’m about to lose you. More often than the rest it’s when I’m about to lose you,” Kara spoke in a small voice. Lena fell silent. 

“You’re not going to lose me. Not ever,”. 

“I will. We all know I’ll outlive you. I don’t know if I can bear that,”. 

“How many years will that be?” Lena asked and Kara shrugged. 

“See, we have lots of time. Don’t even think about losing me until I can’t remember my own name,” Lena smiled, pressing her forehead to Kara’s. “Plus I’m 99% certain I will find a way to defeat the constraints of age,” Lena laughed. 

“Is that your genius plan? Invincibility,”. 

“You and I both know I can do it. I have lots of time to figure it out anyway,”. 

“Rao,” Kara looked panicked. 

“Why are you panicking?” Lena laughed. 

“Only Kal won’t outlive,” she said, disgust lacing her voice.

“I’ll move the invincibility up my list then,” Lena smiled causing Kara to laugh again. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, leaning in to kiss Kara slowly. 

-

Kara had been in her office for about five minutes when a familiar mop of blonde curls poked its head around the door. “What’s up, Carter?” Kara smiled, looking up from her computer. 

“Mom told me to find somewhere to hide,” Carter sighed, sitting himself down onto the couch, “I choose here,”. 

“Why?”. 

“Well, she has a meeting and we are going to space with you later on today and she doesn’t want FBO agents, even fake ones, coming to my school,”. 

“I know that, why did you choose here?” Kara laughed. 

“Oh, so I can kick your ass at Mario Kart,”. He stood up, taking two switches with him and holding one out to Kara. 

“I’m not using your sloppy seconds,” Kara turned her nose down at the switch, before speeding off. She returned with her own switch and linked up to Carter’s beginning an intense game. 

-

“Fuck!” Carter yelled, dropping the switch. 

“In yo-” Kara leapt up but stopped when she saw Cat in the doorway. 

“Language, mister,” Cat scolded as she walked in, “I thought you were going to ask Kara about space,”. 

“Got distracted?” Carter smiled cheekily grabbing one of the Oreos from the packet Kara kept in her desk drawer. 

“Hope you didn’t distract Kara too much,” Cat smiled, ruffling his hair and taking one of the Oreos too. 

“He was no bother,” Kara shrugged, “I had to put barely any effort into beating him,”. 

“You beat me once,” Carter sighed. 

“And it didn’t take much effort at all,” Kara smiled.

“Oh yeah, what about the ten other times,” Carter smiled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”. 

“Anyway, your sister said it’ll be about an hour,” Cat smiled, “Lena’s going first so get ready,” she winked. 

“Okay,” Kara laughed, “You can game but you have to let me work now because I have an hour to get a week’s worth of work done,”.

“Fine,” Carter sighed, “I’ll just practice to beat Winn,”. Cat smiled at the pair and began to back out of the room. 

“On my desk by twelve, Kiera!” she yelled as she left, slamming the door behind her. 

“It’s like Jekyll and Hyde,” Carter muttered. His phone buzzed and he checked it. “She’s superhuman,” he laughed, showing the phone to Kara. 

**Mom:** heard that 

“It is weirdly impressive,” Kara laughed, “I don’t think even I would have heard that,”. 

-

Kara managed to get through quite a bit of her work when Lena called her. “Time for some Class A acting,” she smiled to Carter. 

“Hope it’s better than whatever you do to try and convince you aren’t you-know-who,” he challenged her and she just rolled her eyes answering the call. 

“I’m pregnant,” Lena's voice came over the phone. 

“What?” Kara choked on air. “Wait! Lena!”. 

“Alex said to say something that would shock you,” Lena smiled. 

“Can you punch her for me?” Kara asked, grabbing her bags and acting surprised and scared as she did. “Leaving the office about to say a load of bullshit,” she smiled, waving a goodbye to Carter and starting off at a speed walk out of her office. “What did they say? Oh my god. Lena, please, stay safe, I’m coming. What do you mean FBI agents are coming to pick me up?” Kara rambled a load of crap while trying not to laugh, her efforts not helped by Lena’s giggles on the other end. She stopped as she got in the lift, completely changing her persona which only worsened Lena’s giggles. 

“You know when you said you were pregnant and I was happy and then I couldn’t figure out what science stuff you’d done,” Kara smiled and Lena’s giggles stopped. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” she deadpanned, “And I am never carrying any half-Kryptonian ch-”. Kara cut her off with more panicked rubbish as the elevator doors opened. She found the car and stepped in, hanging up the phone. 

“Hi,” she smiled to Lena. 

“I’m not carrying half-Kryptonian children,” Lena shook her head. 

“That’s fine,” Kara shrugged, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close in a kiss. 

“Hi. Hello. Yes. I exist,” Alex deadpanned from behind the hands covering her eyes. 

“Sorry,” Kara smiled, making no effort to move any further away from Lena. 

  
“We’re here too,” Ruby sighed, “You two are disgustingly in love,”. 

“Stop here!” J’onn told the driver and he and Alex jumped out. 

“We’ll see you once we handle Cat, Carter and Nia and Brainy are taking that lift too,” Alex garbled before running off. 

“Did you remember the box of books?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled. The car drove them all to the airfield where the ship was. Eliza was there and waiting with Winn and Maggie.

“Eliza!” Kara jumped out of the car, running straight into her mother’s arms. Hugs and all were exchanged before everyone boarded the ship. It was large enough to have a kitchen, as they figured they’d all have to stay there while on Argo due to a significant lack of hotels. It was stocked with a lot of food, on Lena’s orders and in about five minutes most of it had almost gone with the efforts of mainly Kara, and Carter when he joined them just a few minutes later.

By late afternoon started to come around, Lucy, Lois and Kal showed up with Johnathon and then it came to the room organisation. It was complicated. Alex outright refused to be anywhere near Kara and Lena, for her sanity, while Kal requested the same thing. He also privately insisted that he and Lois weren’t put next to Cat. Eventually, everyone had been given a room up to standard. Lucy and Winn sharing; Eliza, J’onn, Cat and Sam getting their own room while Ruby and Carter bunked in together on the bunk beds. They seemed unphased by it, distracted as soon as they found the state of the art games room where they’d become intensely absorbed into trying out all the games. Carter claiming that FIFA was the most stupid game on earth while Ruby celebrated victory after victory. 

They managed to pull them away for take off. It was like deja-vu, pulling out of the airfield, except this time there wasn’t just Lena and Kara. Lena offered Kara a small smile as they pushed past the atmosphere, stopping to let Carter take a lot of notes, fanboying over it with Winn. Kara watched, leaning into Lena’s side, and Brainy brought them through the Kuiper Belt to take a look at Saturn and look at Uranus from a distance, and deal with all the inappropriate jokes that came with that. 

They stopped there for the night and the last thing Kara saw before she fell asleep in Lena’s arms was the rings of Saturn that decorated the sky outside the window. It would have taken anyone’s breath away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very effective way of remembering the planets and i'd thought i'd share it with y'all
> 
> My - Mercury  
> Very - Venus  
> Excited - Earth  
> Mother - Mars  
> Just - Jupiter  
> Slept - Saturn  
> Under - Uranus  
> Nigel - Neptune
> 
> have a good day/night/life  
> amel :)


	88. Of Orphanages and Councils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have the language translator thing but Alura, Eliza, Alex, Winn, Kal, Lois, Kara and Lena aren't using those things and are just speaking Kryptonian. For my sanity, once they are on Argo there will be no italics to indicate they are speaking Kryptonian. we are in a legends world where everyone just understands everyone and we don't question it :)

“If we are going to do this you have to be quiet,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear before capturing her lips again as her hand trailed down, flicking over a nipple. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth and it was still too loud. “Lena,” Kara warned, listening in for anyone. They were further from the sun and her powers were dampened but they weren’t completely gone. 

“Being quiet has never been my strong suit,” Lena whined as Kara removed her hand. 

“Use the pillow,” Kara sighed, passing it to her. Lena pressed it to her face and her moans were effectively muffled, at least a little, as Kara captured a nipple in her mouth, flicking a tongue across it and causing Lena to arch into her. The movement caused Kara to slip in between Lena’s legs, resting there. Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara, she almost instinctively moved a hand to Lena’s thigh, pulling her closer. The pillow was forgotten as green met blue. Kara’s hand moved teasingly down the smooth skin and Lena gasped. Kara’s lips met Lena’s again. 

“Quiet,” she whispered against her lips before lightly beginning to roll her hips into Lena, swallowing her filthy moan. 

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena breathed into her mouth. Kara moved her mouth away from Lena’s, increasingly the rolling of her hips as she zeroed in on Lena’s pulse point. Her other hand moved from where it had been toying with the hem of Lena’s sleep shorts to cover Lena’s mouth. The hand that had been resting on her thigh slipped lower, teasingly toying with her inner thigh as the rolling of Kara’s hips only became harder, rubbing just right. Lena could only release strings of moans and curses. 

Kara’s hand slipped even lower as she bit down on Lena’s skin, hard. “Kara!” Lena moaned loudly, Kara’s hand barely muffling the noise, she arched into her even more. Kara used her body to push Lena back down, her hand slipping lower into Lena’s sleep shorts and toying with the flimsy string of fabric of Lena’s thong. 

“Maybe I should gag you next time. It would be easier,” Kara joked as she tore through the panty material and dipped her finger into Lena’s flooded folds. Lena moaned loudly and arched her back even more. 

“Please,” she begged. Kara looked at Lena intently, gently stroking her fingers in teasing strokes through her folds. 

  
“You’d really want me to gag you?” she asked. 

“Ye-” Lena’s agreement fell into a loud moan as Kara’s fingers flicked over her clit. 

“Breakfast is read-” Alex came bursting into the room. “Fuck no! My eyes!” she yelled. Kara rolled off Lena, wiping her hand on the sheets she gathered it around herself, Lena did the same with another sheet. 

“What’s going on?” Nia asked, as Kara practically fell off the bed. She screamed, turning to let her head fall to Alex’s shoulder. 

“Get out!” Kara yelled and they did, at a run. She fell back onto the mattress and sighed. Lena sighed next to her, having regained some composure and partially the ability to speak. 

“Go ahead and acknowledge our existence. I’m going to have a cold shower,” Lena sighed, leaning over and giving Kara a chaste kiss. Kara sped around the room, getting ready and even showering. 

“I’ll see you in a minute,” she smiled, kissing Lena again quickly. She went to walk off but Lena caught the front of her jumper and pushed herself onto her tip-toes to whisper in Kara’s ear. 

“I do like the gagging idea, by the way,” her breath ghosted over Kara’s ear and the blonde felt a shudder go down her spine. By the time that Kara could think enough to form a sentence, Lena was already gone. 

“Seriously, Kara!” Alex whisper-yelled when her sister walked out of the bedroom, “What the hell!”. 

“Knock next time!” Kara matched Alex’ volume. 

“I was expecting you to be doing that,” disgust laced Alex’s voice. 

“Grow up. We all have sex,” Kara’s hissed, trying to stay quiet so no one could overhear her. 

“But you’re my baby sister. I like to live in denial,”. 

  
“Well maybe if you knocked, you would still be able to live in denial,”. 

“What’s going on here, girls?” Eliza came up behind them. 

“Nothing,” neither had ever spoken so fast. 

  
“Where’s Nia?” Kara whispered to Alex. 

“Went to eat and wash out her eyes,”. 

“Why do you need to find Nia?” Eliza asked. 

“Just curious,” Kara shrugged. 

“Is Lena going to join us for breakfast?”. 

“She’s just showering,” Kara smiled. 

-

“Hi,” Lena smiled, she was the last to walk into the kitchen and immediately went up behind Kara, giving her a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek before sitting down next to her. 

“Hi,” Kara gave her a small smile, her hand moving to Lena’s thigh under the table. Lean shifted a little. 

“ _ Kara, I love you but cold showers don’t work miracles, _ ” Lena whispered as she leaned over her to grab some of the fruit. Kara quickly moved her hand with an apology. Kal looked at the pair curiously, the only one who could hear the comment but conversation went on around them and he let it drop. 

After breakfast, Lena and Brainy took the ship to Argo. They landed and Kara had never moved faster getting out of the ship and running to her Jeju. Lena was the second to follow her out, being pulled into a hug before she could say anything. Eliza and Alex the next ones to leave the ship. Lena took Kara's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. 

“Jeju, meet my adoptive mom, Eliza,” Kara smiled, introducing them. 

“Thank you,” Alura smiled.

“No thank you,” Eliza returned the two of them standing a little awkwardly before going for a quick hug. Kara seemed to breathe a full bodied sigh of relief and Lena leant into her side. 

“We’re on another planet!” Ruby yelled, running out of the ship. “This is so cool!”. Carter seemed frozen to the spot next to the door, he was enjoying the view with Winn standing next to him with the same look of awe.

“Alura,” Kal smiled as he left the ship, Lois following him. 

“Kal,” she smiled, seeming a little more fake as she pulled him into a hug. “And Jon-El,” she looked to Lois who proudly showed off Johnathon. “He’s getting so big,”. 

“I know,” Lois laughed. A lot of greetings were exchanged and everyone was introduced before they headed out on a tour. Kara and Lena stopped at the orphanage and while everyone else continued on to the market, they went inside to find the girl who Lena had bought a lot of books for. Kara had to carry them. 

  
  


“You know. You could help,” Kara groaned as she tried to push open the door and balance the box of books. Lena leaned over and pushed it open for her. “I don’t have super strength on this planet,”. 

“Yeah, but,” Lena ran her hand down Kara’s bicep instead of using words. 

“You’re so horny today,” Kara whispered reverting back to English so no one would know what they were saying,”. 

  
“Yes, I am. This morning was like the ultimate tease and also stop ripping my underwear because I’m going to run out,” she added, rushing as they walked up to the person in charge. 

“I make no promises,” Kara winked before turning to the women and introducing the both of them in fluent Kryptonian. They were led up to one of the classrooms in the orphanage where she was having lessons. The women called her out of the lesson. 

“You wanted books, right?” Lena smiled, as Kara held up the box. “There are a lot here but some of them you can’t read quite yet. I marked them so you know,”. Kara put the box down in front of her. She was literally speechless. 

“I didn’t think you’d really bring some!” Milla exclaimed, kneeling down to look through the box. “There are so many!” she laughed, looking through them all. “Thank you!”. 

“It’s no problem,” Lena smiled at her sweetly. She crouched down to look through the box with her, showing and explaining each of the books to her and why they were so popular. 

“Why did you pull my sister out of lessons?” Lena looked up to see a boy that she recognised as Milla’s older brother from the other week. 

“Del! It’s fine,” Milla looked up to scold him, “It’s Lena. She brought the books!”. The boy seemed to relax a bit, crouching down to join them in looking at them. 

“It’s all she’s been talking about,” he laughed. Milla blushed and hit him playfully. 

Shut up!” she whispered. Lena looked up to Kara with a smile and just saw Kara staring at her lovingly with a small smile. Green met blue and Kara blushed like she’d been caught out. Lena just raised a small eyebrow at her and Kara’s smile intensified a bit more. Neither of them had blinked or dropped eye contact with each other. The moment was getting heavier and Lena felt it needed it to be light again. She stuck her tongue out at Kara and watched as her face split into a huge grin. Kara shook her head at her before Lena turned back to explain the books. 

-

“You’re late,” Alex sulked as Kara and Lena ran in. Most of the group, led by Kal, had gone back to the ship and picked up food on the way, looking for the food on the list Kara had given her. Alex, Maggie, Eliza and Alura had gone to the council office where they were meant to have found Kara and Lena but the pair were running late and came sprinting in holding the food Kara was shovelling in. 

“Try depriving this one of food and living to tell the tale,” Lena sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, Alura’s already in the meeting. Luckily they had other points on the agenda before Zhao,” Eliza explained. 

“I didn’t realise it was such a big deal,” Maggie laughed, “On Earth, we are fighting to let women marry and here it’s just like the Government celebrates it,”. 

“It’s not marriage,” Kara and Lena said in sync, Kara speaking through a mouthful of food. 

“Sure, sis,” Alex laughed. 

“We’re ready for you,” a man came out of what Lena assumed to be a council chamber, she recognised him from the dinner, she believed that he was the Technology Minister. “No food inside,” he warned them. 

“I’ve got it,” Alex smiled, taking the food off a pouting Kara. Eliza gave Kara a quick one-armed hug before Lena took her hand and they followed the minister in. Kara had been there before but Lena was shocked to see that they were all standing on pedestals that were arranged in a semi-circle around the room. She had expected a table. Kara squeezed her hand gently. 

“Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor,” one of the women spoke, she might’ve been the leader. It was all guesswork, there were a lot of people at dinner that night and Lena didn’t talk to all of them. 

“Yes,” Kara spoke for both of them,”. 

“We are aware that Alura has already tested you two so this expedites the process slightly so it is just down to the ceremony. This is the first of its kind because it’s between an alien and a Kryptonian however we have arranged for the ceremony to be on Thursday, we expect a large turnout as this is only the second Zhao ceremony on the New Argo,”. They went on talking, outlining the ceremony but Lena just relaxed into Kara’s side, deciding she’d have Kara explain it later. 

-

They’d eaten dinner and finished the tour of Argo with a trip to the cliff where Kara and Lena had gone on the final day of their first trip and then Carter had kept Alura busy for ages as they spoke about everything from science to technology and now Kara was explaining the Zhao ceremony. 

“And then you go to,” Kara words dissolved into a moan as Lena bite down on the pulse point on Kara’s neck. Lena had interrupted Kara’s explanation multiple times like this and she was getting fed up. “Is the door locked?” Kara panted a little she spoke, something Lena rarely heard and it sent a bolt of lightning right to her lower abdomen. 

“I don’t know,” Lena smiled, trying to keep some composure. Kara sighed and rolled them over, pinning Lena down to the bed before getting up and practically running to the other side of the room and locking the door. She ran, taking her shirt off as she did, before jumping back onto the bed, only her arms catching her from falling onto Lena. Kara opened her mouth as if to say something but Lena was quicker. She wrapped a hand around Kara’s neck and pulled closer into an open-mouthed kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THREE MONTHS OF LOCKDOWN!!!! - if you are british
> 
> also lola is staying with someone on Earth. Please don't make me put any more brainpower into that. I'm so tired.
> 
> also i don't have time to write the rest of the smut so let's say it's midnight and you get the good stuff tomorrow. 
> 
> my mum cuts my wifi off at 9pm and it's 8:56 soooo


	89. Of Shopping and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't yell. don't yell. something better is coming but it will only be updated maybe once a week but will be longer and excerpts from the universe following all the characters lives. I already have it planned out.

Kara slowly trailed bites down Lena’s abdomen. Lena was embarrassingly wet. Kara had promised to not rip this pair of panties but Lena was certain they were already ruined. “Kara, don’t tease,” Lena panted. 

“You want me to tease, baby?” Kara laughed silkily. 

“Kara,” Lena’s begging turned into a muffled cry as she clamped her own hand over her mouth. Kara had rolled her hips into Lena in a way only Kara could do. “Please,” Lena stuttered, her hands moving back down to tangle in Kara’s hair and attempt to push the Kryptonian further down her body. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Kara purred, “But you’re going to have to be quieter,” she added before tearing Lena’s panties, again. 

“Kara!” Lena sat up just to see her girlfriend smirking from in between her legs. “I sa- fuck,”. Kara ducked her head and placed an experimental kiss to Lena’s clit causing her hips to violently buck. Any objection was forgotten as Kara clamped Lena’s hips down and ducked her head again. Kara licked a hot, wet stripe up Lena’s slit. Her head fell back to the pillow and her hands moved back over her mouth, muffling the full-bodied moan that Kara was eliciting. 

“You taste so good, baby,” Kara rasped, her breath ghosting over Lena’s centre. Kara licked another long, hot stripe; it went higher this time. Another and then another with Lena’s back arching into each and every touch, her hips desperately trying to find something to grind against as her hands muffled cry after cry and moan after moan. Kara licked a final stripe and reached the bundle of nerves. The silence was forgotten as Lena’s hands flew to Kara’s hair, holding her there. 

“Fuck Kara,” cried out, almost melting into the mattress. Kara just pressed a soft, teasing kiss to Lena’s clit before flicking her tongue over it. Lena moaned loudly as her hips tried to grind more while cries of ‘Kara’ and ‘Fuck’ and ‘God’ fell from a mouth. Lena was a mess and Kara had barely even started. Kara felt her desperation and moved forward, sucking the swollen bundle of nerves into her mouth softly. Lena tightened the grip on Kara’s hair, pulling her closer, her moans only intensifying. Kara sucked harder and flicked her tongue over the nub. Lena’s hips bucked violently, so much Kara couldn’t hold them down and instead Kara’s hands moved to push Lena’s legs apart even further. Stretching Lena out in front of her. 

Kara delved her tongue into Lena. Her hands parting Lena’s folds and opening her up to her. She lapped at the juices at the entrance before hooking one hand under Lena’s ass and pulling her closer. Lena could only gasp and moan and Kara’s tongue delved deeper, exploring Lena. 

Lena was becoming more and more desperate, her thighs clamping around Kara’s head as the blonde torturously worked her up more and more. Lena was covered in a sheen of sweat, she’d gone limp far too long ago and her eyes were clamped shut. Finally, Kara moved her hand away from Lena’s thigh, keeping the other under her ass, and swiped her thumb across Lena’s clit. Lena’s brain stopped functioning as Kara began to rub small circles around her clit. 

“Kara. Kara. Fu- Ka- Imgonnacome,” Lena cried out as Kara applied even more pressure to her clit. She didn’t stop as reality shattered around Lena, shockwaves rippling throughout Lena’s body, jerking violenting into Kara as she released moans of Kara’s name over and over again. Kara eased off and time began to fade back to normal but Kara was nowhere near finished. The easing just let Kara replace her tongue with her fingers. Her head lifted as she slowly slid in three fingers, filling Lena up instantly. They just stayed there for a while as green eyes met blue. Kara’s whole chin was covered in Lena’s cum, she was dripping with it. The hand on Lena’s ass moved up and wiped it away, just as Kara took her first thrust into Lena. Lena gasped, her head falling back onto the pillow and her eyes clamping shut again. 

Kara thrust again, slowly still, as she climbed back up Lena’s body, her mouth taking a nipple into it. Lena moaned loudly, arching into Kara’s touch. Kara thrust into Lena again, the squelch of her fingers loudly audible. Kara’s teeth grazed over Lena’s nipple as she thrust again, faster this time, as she began to find a rhythm. With each thrust Kara’s finger would curl inside of her, hitting the g-spot every time. Lena’s hips grinded down to meet her rhythm. It didn’t take long for Lena’s vision to fade to white again as she gushed onto Kara’s fingers. When Lena finished jerking, Kara slowly removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth tasting Lena on them as she sucked every last drop of her girlfriend off. 

-

Kara rolled over into the pillow, groaning as loud noises reverberated around the room. “Kara! Lena!” came a yell through the door as the bangs on the door resounded through the room. 

“Bags not me,” Lena groaned into a pillow. 

“You’re so mean,” Kara mumbled, rolling over and off the bed, grabbing one of the sweaters from the floor along with a pair of sleep shorts and pulling them on. The banging didn’t stop. “Shut up!” Kara yelled at the door as she almost fell over, pulling the shorts on. She finished getting dressed and opened the door a little, poking her head around with a glare at her sister. 

“Breakfast,” Alex smiled innocently. 

  
“I hate you,” Kara sighed, “And we’ll be out in a minute. How are you up so early?”. 

“I went for a run,” Alex shrugged. 

“You’re more alien than Kara,” Lena yelled from the bed. 

“I need to stay fit!”. 

“There are better ways to work out,” Lena smiled suggestively at Kara with a wink. 

“I can see you through the door,” Alex sighed, “I’m going to drink bleach,”. 

“Have fun with that,” Kara smiled, shutting the door in Alex’s face. 

“You wanna work out?” Lena smirked suggestively at Kara. 

“I think we did plenty of that last night,” Kara laughed, “I’m hungry and I don’t want to deal with Alex’s looks when we show up fifteen minutes late,”. 

“Fine but I can be faster than fifteen minutes,” Lena sighed, grabbing some clothes from what was definitely ara’s half of the cupboard and going into the bathroom. 

“Those are mine!” Kara protested. 

“I know,” Lena shrugged. Kara sighed and grabbed some of her own clothes. 

-

They were shopping of all things. Kara hated shopping but they needed the bracelets and ceremonial gowns so they were shopping and Kara had been forcibly separated from Lena because of Krypton having the same traditions as Earth when it came to seeing the bride’s dress before the ceremony and Alura thought it was best that they surprised each other with the wedding bracelets so they were separated and shopping and it sucked. Alura had gone with Lena and Eliza had stayed with Kara, so each party had an expert. Kara already had a gown, the family one, but it was being adjusted to her size. 

“Psst,” a hiss came from behind a curtain which divided the room that Kara was standing in. “Take off the dress,” Lena’s face poked out from behind the curtains, her eyes clamped shut. 

“It’s not on, dork,” Kara laughed, stepping down and walking across to Lena, pressing a kiss to her lips. Lena opened her eyes as their lips parted. 

  
“I want to see you naked,” Lena pouted, straightening up and walking through the curtain so she and Kara stood extremely close to each other, face to face. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled at her.

“Hey,” Lena laughed.

“How’s it been going?”. 

“Maggie and Sam have been teasing me all the time,” Lena groaned, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder. Kara just smiled and pulled Lena closer into a hug. “I’m running out of witty comebacks,” she mumbled into Kara’s neck. Kara just laughed lightly and hugged Lena closer, pressing a small kiss to her temple. 

“I’m sure they’ll come to you in the shower this evening when you replay the fight in your head and end it with a complete mic drop moment,”. Lena lifted her head and looked at her with a serious look. 

“How do you know that?”. 

“You mutter under your breath and I have super hearing,” Kara laughed, “And we all do it,”. 

“I hate you,” Lena shook her head. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled fondly at her. 

“Step away from each other!” Sam yelled walking in, “Maggie we have a code pink. I repeat a code pink,” she yelled into the space behind her. 

“A code pink. Not a code pink. Step away!” Maggie came in joining her. Lena ignored her and just turned to face the pair, her arm snaking around Kara’s waist and pulling her close with a shrug and a raised eyebrow in a challenge. “Step away from the Kryptonian!” Maggie warned mock-seriously. She turned to Sam, “We need back-up,”. 

“Alex! Winn! Code Pink!” she yelled and the other two came running in with dorky yells and exaggerated gasps. 

“I’ll take Kara. You take Lena,” Alex winked at her fiance. 

“No!” Kara yelled with a laugh. She focused for a second and then stopped, blushing a deep red. 

“Kara just tried to fly,” Winn laughed. 

“No, I didn’t!” Kara blushed even deeper. 

“You so did!”. The room descended into chaos as various people began to yell and laugh. 

No one noticed Alura and Eliza watching from the doorway, they were both watching Kara as she almost doubled over in her laughter, dodging Winn's attempts to hit her, claiming it was for science as he could finally do it without injuring himself.

“You know when I said ‘thank you’ yesterday. I really meant it,” Alura spoke first, in a heavily accented English, it was obvious she had been practising. 

“She used to talk about Krypton a lot when she first came to Earth. She’d tell us everything about it but eventually, she stopped, closed down. The one thing she could never stop talking about was you and Zor-El. She told people you were a prosecution attorney and how you would send the bad guy down and she would say Zor-El was a scientist and a genius. She could always talk about the two of you for hours. Replacing small details to make it seem human around those who didn’t know. I feel like I already know you even though I have only just met you,” Eliza spoke in Kryptonian, she was fluent, she’d learnt it for Kara years ago, it was easier. 

“You and Alex was the first thing she told me about on Earth. Every story came back to the two of you. I couldn’t have imagined anything better for her. She got to be a child for a bit, be normal and extraordinary. You took her in and I don’t know if I would’ve done that,”. 

“With each story about you and Zor-El and started to understand Kara better. There’s so much of you in that girl,”. A comfortable silence fell over the pair. 

“I thought I would be jealous,” Alura eventually broke it, “When I found out about Kara getting that part of her life I wanted to be jealous and angry but instead when I learned more I could only be grateful and happy for her. You were the best mom to her,” Alura moved to English for the final sentence. 

  
“Thank you,” Eliza smiled softly. She turned back to look at the group of people that could only be described as five-year-olds. Alex and Winn were both hitting Kara. “Alexandra! Winslow!” she yelled and both of them stopped to face her meekly. Kara sniggered, trying to suppress her laughter. 

“You got full-named, suckers!” she whispered before ducking out. 

-

“Why are Alex and Winn in such a bad mood?” Ruby asked as they sat around in the lounge area in the midst of a game night. 

“Eliza confiscated their phones,” Kara laughed. 

“What!” Cat listened in, “I’ve never even confiscated Carter’s phone,”. 

“Why are we talking about Carter’s phone never being confiscated,” Lucy asked as she sipped from her beer. 

“Alex and Winn got their phones confiscated,” Maggie supplied. Lucy choked and spluttered on the drink as she tried not to laugh. Alex and Winn both glared at her from where they were sulking in the corner. Lois didn’t suppress her laughter as well as her sister, both her and Nia collapsing in giggles, that they attempted to muffle when the pair turned their glare on them but only succeeded in laughing more. 

“I thought phone confiscation was a punishment technique employed by parents when they punished young teenagers,” Brainy looked confused. 

  
“Treat them the age they act,” Eliza muttered under her breath which only caused the whole group to fall out in laughter as the pair. Alex looked ready to walk out but instead pouted and tried to simultaneously glare at the whole group. 

Lena looked over at Kara, her hair falling in front of her face and couldn’t help but fall even more in love with her than she already was. It was Alura who caught her staring, Lena felt the eyes on her and met the ones that were so like Kara’s. She smiled softly at Lena, it was like an acknowledgement of something, Lena wasn’t quite sure what but it was like a weight lifted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust me. i am so hyped for the follow-up fic and i hope y'all will love it too.  
> the final chapter will be the Zhao ceremony ofc. 
> 
> also i am a big believer in a lot fo non-verbal communication. at the start of this fic i struggled to write it but i think I'm getting better at it. i love the little things, a look, a handhold, a small kiss. i think they mean more than words and big gestures because they are almost sub-conscious like there's a pull from inside of you desperate to showcase your love even if you don't realise it. it's like your body knows before your brain. 
> 
> thank you so much to everyone for joining me on this journey but lockdown is coming to an end and easing, at least in my country, and my studies are becoming more intense so I need to focus on that a little more. you guys and this story has really kept me going and i hope to keep talking to all of you and see you in the next fic. it will be out so soon. idk why I'm saying goodbye here but trust me tomorrow's endnotes will be so sappy. 
> 
> amel :)


	90. Of the Zhao Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zhao ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the closest translation of zrhemin is wife 
> 
> this is long, please read it

_ Without warning _

_ As a whirlwind _

_ Swoops on an oak _

_ Love shakes my heart _

It was Lena’s all-time favourite poem and quote about love. No one could deny, Sappho was a genius. She wrote it so right. Love comes without warning, it doesn’t give a fuck about convenience or ease, it just is. It shakes you and almost always breaks you and if it doesn’t break you it always gets close and then puts you back together again. She puts you back together again. Whatever way you look at it love always hurts you, the challenge is finding a time that it doesn’t break you. 

One of Lena’s biggest regrets in life was taking so long to look at Kara. She followed her up to her office and Lena never properly looked at her and she only did after she’d hung up her jacket and case. She spun around to look at Kara, saying something about Superman saving the day. As soon as she saw the head that ducked at the comment, someone that seemed so small next to Clark Kent when in reality she was so much bigger. The moment Kara looked up again and at her, Lena saw it. It was all in her eyes. Kara’s eyes held so much about her. She regretted not looking at them sooner, not looking at her sooner. She regretted not falling into those eyes, not letting herself drown in Kara sooner. She barely heard what she had said, it was something about Supergirl. All she saw was the amazing hero hiding behind the small girl. 

She watched Kara watch the sunrise. The pink and red hues spilling over the horizon and illuminating Kara, colouring her face in the most beautiful colours and somehow making Kara even more beautiful if that was even possible. Lena’s eyes trailed across Kara’s face, her blue eyes alight with happiness. Those eyes were a trap, every time Lena looked into them she didn’t just fall for her, she drowned in her ocean, in that ocean of blue. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked softly, turning to face Lena. Blue eyes finding Lena’s green. 

“You,” Lena gave Kara a small smile. 

“Liar,” Kara laughed, “You’re just being smooth,”. 

“No, really,” Lena spoke softly but seriously and Kara turned to look at Lena, her eyes more curious. “I was thinking about how much I regretted not looking at you sooner,” Lena bit her lip gently as she spoke. Kara looked to Lena’s lips quickly with a small smile splitting her face before she glanced back up again to meet Kara’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry I enjoyed the view of your ass,” Kara smirked. Lena hit her playfully. 

“I’m trying to have a moment here,” she laughed. 

“I’m trying to be honest here,” Kara shrugged, leaning in to capture Lena’s lips. It wasn’t something passionate or sensual, it was just full of both Kara and Lena trying to outpour all their love into each other. Lena’s hand gently rested on Kara’s cheek, holding Kara closer while the other rested on her thigh. Kara’s hand rested on Lena’s hip and the other on her thigh. Lena didn’t know who pulled away but the kiss broke and Lena smiled at Kara, drowning in her eyes again. A comfortable silence settled over the two of them. 

“I was also trying to figure out how I pronounce Zrhemin correctly because trust me, I am never going to stop calling you that,” Lena broke the silence between them. 

“You’ve got it right in one,” Kara smiled sweetly at her, “I hope you do because it sounds amazing coming from your lips,”.

-

“Thank you for coming here with me,” Kara's head was resting on Lena’s shoulder as she spoke. 

“He’s here,” Lena smiled, “In here,” she pointed to Kara’s heart. Kara didn’t respond and Lena turned so she could look at Kara properly. She saw that Kara was close to tears and quickly moved so she sat in front of Kara and wiped the first falling tear away but the tears just fell more. Lena pulled Kara into her chest. “I’ve got you,” she whispered, planting a kiss to her forehead. 

-

“Hi,” Alura’s familiar voice broke through the moment. Kara’s tears had stopped a little while ago but she was still leaning into Lena’s chest, savouring the silence. Kara lifted her head and wiped her eyes, smiling weakly at her mom. 

“Hi,” she replied in a small voice. “How did you know we’d be here?”. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I knew your father,” Alura smiled, walking over as both Kara and Lena stood up. “This was his favourite place in the universe,”. 

  
“I know,” Kara sighed and leaned into Alura’s side, letting her mom kiss her forehead affectionately. 

“Both of you need to start getting ready,” Alura looked at Lena earnestly, “You’re going to Kal’s and Lena’s coming back with me,” Alura ordered Kara. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed, darting forward to steal a quick kiss from Lena before running off. Both Alura and Lena watched her leave before the older woman turned to Kara. 

“J’onn and Alex told me on Earth the parent of the bride, typically the father gives the person they are marrying a,” Alura paused for a second, “And I’m only paraphrasing Alex here, her description was rather gruesome. ‘A don’t hurt her or I will hunt you down and kill you talk’,”. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, “My dad always told me if they seemed unphased by it they were the one,”. 

“I’m not going to give you it, though. I know you won’t hurt her,” Alura smiled, “Instead I’m just going to ask that you take care of her. Please. She will never admit but she’s,” she seemed to struggle to find the right word. 

“Been through a lot,” Lena finished. 

“Yeah,” Alura breathed, “That’s one way of putting it,”. 

“I can’t promise you I won’t hurt her at some point. We’re people, we make mistakes; on Earth, we say it’s only human but I can promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure I don’t,”. They both stopped for a moment, looking out at the view. 

“Kara told me to tell you at multiple points throughout today that you are a beautiful, amazing, wonderful genius but it felt weird saying it so I’m just going to tell you now,” Alura laughed. 

“That sounds like Kara,” Lena smiled fondly. 

“And she also said to say other things. There was a list,” Alura pulled out a piece of paper. “It might be easier if you just read it but she listed all the things you might panic about and added a note about what to say in that situation, but it’s more what she would say and again felt weird,”. Lena shook her head and looked fondly at the piece of paper. 

“Sometimes, I hate how well she knows me,” Lena muttered as she scanned the paper. 

-

Kara stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the traditional Kryptonian robes with the House of El symbol emblazoned across the front. She’d accepted long ago this day would never come but now it was here and Kara barely knew what to think. 

“Your future wife sent me with a note,” Ruby sighed, handing it to Kara. 

_ Did we have to do vows or something similar because I think I might have distracted you before we got there and now I’m too scared to ask your mom because I don’t want to explain why I don’t know.  _

_ L x _

Kara smiled and scribbled down the order of the ceremony on the back of the page and handed it back to Ruby with a small smile. “Please, can you take it Lena?” she pulled out her best puppy dog eyes as she spoke. 

“I’m not a personal slave,” Ruby sighed, taking the note back, “Phones exist,”. 

“What’s going on in here?” a voice asked as someone walked in. Ruby shoved the note behind her back as the pair of them tried to look innocent. It was Nia, they both relaxed. 

“Kara and Lena have made me their professional note passerer but I have no pay so an alternative term is a slave,”. 

“That's so cute though,” Nia laughed and Ruby just rolled her eyes as she left to make her way back to Lena. 

“How does everything look?” Kara asked. 

“I got pictures,” Nia looked around to make sure no one else came in, “Here,” she pulled out her phone and handed it to Kara.

-

“We don’t need something old, borrowed, new and blue, do we?” Sam asked Lena from where she was laying on the sofa. 

  
“We aren’t getting married,” Lena told her with a sigh for what must have been the fifteen-time in the last hour. 

“You might as well be,” Sam laughed. 

“We’re not because once it happens I can’t go around calling Kara my wife and wearing a ring,” Lena corrected. 

“Even though you want to,” Sam challenged her

  
“Shut up!” Lena muttered. 

“Never,”. 

“Your personal slave has a delivery,” Ruby deadpanned as she walked in. “It’s a kind of long walk, by the way,” she pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Rubs,” Lena smiled, pulling her into a quick hug. 

-

“Excited? Nervous? Happy? Doubts? Overwhelmed?” Alex was listing off a thousand emotions to Kara, trying to figure out what she was feeling. 

“Excited, a little overwhelmed, happy,” Kara selected just some of the emotions Alex listed. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Alex smiled, going to move to sit next to her, collapsing onto the sofa. 

“Me neither. It was one thing I’d just let go of and tried to be normal I guess but now I’m here,” she smiled at her sister. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Alex laughed, wrapping her arm around her sister and Kara let her head fall onto Alex’s shoulder. “I brought food by the way,” Alex produced some food for Kara. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled, “I managed to somehow skip breakfast,” she pouted. Alex’s hand moved to Kara’s head, checking her temperature.    
  


“Are you okay?” she whispered, still checking her temperature. 

“I’m fine,” Kara batted her sister’s hand away, “No alien metabolism,” she shrugged, taking some of the food. 

“It’s almost time,” Eliza poked her head around the door with a small smile. Kara took a deep breath and stood up slowly, Alex followed her. “Are you ready?” Eliza asked as Kara went into her arms. 

“As I’ll ever be,” as they parted Kara’s hand instinctively flew to her mother’s necklace hanging around her neck. 

“You’ll be awesome,” Alex smiled, pulling her into another hug. 

“I’m already awesome,” Kara smiled, causing Alex to roll her eyes and hit her playfully. “That actually hurts now,” Kara pouted, hitting her back. 

-

Lena took a deep breath. It was a relief that she was getting to see Kara before the ceremony. The robes they were wearing were quite simple, similar to the ones the council members would wear. To her belief, Kara’s already had the House of El symbol emblazoned on her chest but Lena would have it added during the ceremony. She sat down in the room. She didn’t really know what to expect. Suddenly a familiar set of arms wrapped around from behind and a kiss was placed to her cheek. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled into her ear. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled widely, leaning her head back to look at Kara. Kara kissed her quickly before running around the couch to sit next to Lena. It was like as soon as Kara came into the room everything felt a bit lighter. 

Kara looked over to Lena’s smiling face. She’d always struggled to articulate her feelings: two cultures, two societies colliding inside of her and it took a long time to figure out. She knew what she felt but she could never explain each feeling as well as Lena could, or anyone else. Kara just knew when she was with Lena, she felt complete. It felt like something that had been missing her whole life and Lena filled that gap, filled her heart. Love was complicated. Kara had googled the definition once. There were multiple.  _ A strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for someone.  _ _ An intense feeling of deep affection.  _ They never really described what love was. Love was an all-consuming worry. Something that gave you both weakness and strength. It was pain and comfort. It was everything. Love was all emotions and all feelings mixed into a beautiful mess that somehow kept you together. It was the mess scientists could never make sense of. Never explain. Yet somehow, as Kara studied the emerald eyes in front of her, for the first time in her life everything was crystal clear. 

“You look beautiful,” Kara spoke softly. 

“Says you,” Lena scoffed. 

“Will you ever let me compliment you properly?” Kara laughed, “Can you just accept you look stunningly beautiful and not deflect it,”. 

“How can I when I spend so much time around something as beautiful as you?” Lena deflected again. Kara just sighed.

“Well, my personal opinion is that you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on,”. 

“You’re not going to stop until I accept the compliment,” Lena laughed. 

“I will tell you that you are beautiful every second of every minute of every day until you believe me,” Kara moved up her hand to caress Lena’s face slowly. Lena leaned into the touch, turning her head slightly and planting a small kiss to Kara’s palm. She moved her hand up to grasp Kara’s still holding it there. 

“Khap zhao rrip,” Lena whispered. It seemed to quiet speak normally. 

“Khap zhao rrip,” Kara echoed, leaning in to kiss her quickly. The kiss lingered with Kara’s hand staying on Lena’s face while Lena moved her hand to pull Kara closer by the waist and the other hand to her face. Kara’s other hand rested on Lena’s neck, holding her close. Lena pulled Kara even closer as her tongue grazed over Kara’s lower lip, she could taste the strawberry-like fruit Kara must have eaten. Kara slowly pulled away, a little out of breath and Lena couldn’t hide her slightly victorious smile. 

“Don’t,” Kara pouted. 

  
“What?” Lena shrugged innocently. 

“You know what. I don’t like not having powers,”. 

“I love it,” Lena smiled, wiping a little of her lipstick off Kara’s face with her thumb. She looked up at the clock. “We have to go,” she smiled, standing up and offering her hand to Kara. Kara took it, standing up, but didn’t let go, holding Lena close. 

“One second,” she stopped Lena from walking up ahead. Lena turned, looking out the outstretched arms that linked their hands between them. Kara dropped Lena’s hand and reached around the back of her neck and removed her necklace. She took a step closer to Lena, “Can you turn around, please?” she asked. Lena did so and one of Kara’s hands reached around, putting the necklace around her neck. Her breath ghosted over the back of Lena’s neck as she did it up, the cool metal falling to the back of Lena’s neck when she finished. Lena reached up to grasp the jewel on the front. 

“Kara,” she breathed, turning to face her. “You do-”. 

“I do,” Kara insisted, taking Lena’s freehand again and leading her out of the building.

-

They reach the top of the field. It was busy but Kara could see the familiar faces in the crowd. She smiled at Lena, who just smiled back, squeezing her hand before dropping it and standing in place. The reader began to read from Rao’s teachings but it was something she’d heard before, memorised like every other Kryptonian desperate to find the Zhao Rao had been describing. Instead, she watched Lena listen. Anyone who had been watching Lena wouldn’t have heard a word the reader was saying, everything seemed to fall to dust when Kara looked at her, she was the only person who mattered. 

“The bracelets,” someone knew came into talking and Kara tried not to panic, snapping out of her almost dreamlike trance. Lena smiled at her, raising her eyebrow in mock disapproval. Kara flashed her a little pout before reaching for the bracelet. 

“Khap pil rrip nim te zrhemin  _ (I take you to be my wife) _ ,” Kara loosened the bracelet, trying to stop everything from shaking so much. “Khap vrreiahv vo Zhao chao Ukiem rrip  _ (I promise to love you and love you) _ ,” she took Lena’s hand in hers and pushed the bracelet gently onto her wrist before taking a deep breath. Lena’s fingers gently caressed over the bottom of Kara’s palm and she looked up at Lena who offered her a small smile, this was the only part that wasn’t scripted. “Chao vrreiahv vo zhadif ewuhsh tuvzha iovis rrip nahn zrhueiao  _ (And I promise to never stop reminding you that you are beautiful) _ ,”. Kara tightened the bracelet around Lena’s wrist and spun it around so it was worn properly. She looked up at Lena and smiled brightly. 

Lena reached for her own bracelet and started to loosen it. “Khap pil rrip nim te zrhemin  _ (I take you to be my wife) _ ,” her eyes never leaving Kara’s. “Khap vrreiahv vo Zhao chao Ukiem rrip  _ (I promise to love you and love you) _ ,” she ducked her eyes to push the bracelet onto Kara’s wrist. “Chao vrreiahv vo zhindif nim otem osh rrip  _ (And I promise to always be there for you) _ ,”. She tightened the bracelet around Kara’s wrist and looked up to meet Kara’s eyes again, offering her a small smile. 

Kara got lost in Lena’s eyes again as he began to talk and Lena held her gaze this time. A small smile at each other with their hands still inter-linked. Lena played with the bracelet on Kara’s wrist gently the whole time, running her fingers across Kara’s wrist. Kara heard just one word which snapped both of them out of her daze. “Dhaikh _ (kiss) _ ,”. Lena smiled at Kara and Kara smiled at Lena, moving to separate their hands and leaning in for a kiss. It was chaste, mostly due to the fact they were smiling so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't quite goodbye yet but the next chapter is going to just be an epilogue and a set up for the next one in the series. 
> 
> the hardest part of this chapter was describing Kara putting the necklace on. I haven't worn jewellery in like 12 years and I'm 16 soooo...
> 
> this is goodbye to this phase of this fic. i am so thankful for all of you and you have given me so much support and kept me going through this quarantine. i know it's been a hard time for everyone and this is a reminder that if anyone ever needs to talk you can always hmu on Tumblr (trixicbean) and Instagram (jcdelove).   
> amel :)


	91. Of Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the bit at the end of a tv episode that's like NEXT TIME ON AMEL'S IMAGINATION OF SUPERCORP LIFE in that over-dramatic tv voiceover voice, like the one from bgt (britain's got talent)

“Be careful. I love you,” Lena smiled at Kara as she suited up. 

“Always, I love you too,” Kara leapt out of the window, Alex mouthing the words next to Lena as she said them.

“Seriously,” Lena sighed, hitting Alex playfully. 

“Hey! No violence in front of the baby!” Maggie covered the baby’s eyes. 

“He’s two-months old he can only focus on your faces,” Lena muttered to her tablet as she brought up Kara cam. 

“Jamie’s advanced,” Alex went over to her son and planted a kiss on his forehead, “He’s perfect,”. 

“How much sleep are you getting again?” Lena asked. 

“We don’t talk about that,” Maggie mumbled, rocking him a little, “He’s our perfect baby,”. 

“He is very cute,” Lena leaned over to stroke a little finger over his face gently. 

“I know,” Alex smiled proudly. 

“Back-up here please!” Kara’s voice spoke over the comms, “We need to ban the baby in the Supergirl bases!”. 

“No! It’s the only way I can be at work at the minute,” Alex practically pleaded. 

“He has a weak spot in his armpit, no bone,” Lena told her quickly before turning to Alex. “And the only way you can be at work is by making Kara use the base at our apartment instead of going into the DEO because J’onn is scared you’re going to injure yourself by getting involved in the action too soon after giving birth,” she smiled sweetly. 

“Don’t remind me,” Alex sighed. 

“Incoming call,” Maggie threw a phone to Lena. Over the last six weeks, they’d become a well-oiled team at the apartment base with Jamie close to becoming a key member. Lena picked up the phone, not getting a chance to say ‘hello’ before the person on the other end started to speak. She listened intently before saying four words. 

“We’ll be right there,” she hung up the phone and turned the comms on straight away. “Kara be quick. We need to get to Argo,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways...
> 
> i have soooo many ideas. 
> 
> amel :)


	92. Next Story

Hi. 

You can find the next part of the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915568/chapters/60294370) or search it up, it's called The One where Two became Three

I hope you like it. 

tw: minor character death at the start, not at all graphic

Amel :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me on Tumblr (trixicbean) or on Insta (trixicbean)


End file.
